Just A Kiss
by Xtyne
Summary: "It all started with a kiss." Savannah Kingsley never expected to fall in love. She certainly never expected to fall in love twice and at the same time. But with the threat of witches, new secrets begin to arise, threatening to tear everyone apart.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I leaned against my car parked at the end of the long driveway, watching as the ceremony took place in the backyard. I could faintly hear the minister, faintly hear the vows being spoken between the very much in love couple. No matter how long I stood there, no matter how much strength I had mustered to fly here, to park in this very driveway, I just couldn't take another step forward. I couldn't. My heart ached. It swelled and I thought it was going to leap from my chest, leaving me completely empty. This was what it felt like to watch the man – no vampire – that I loved getting married to another. It could have been a nightmare, but I had pinched myself too many times tonight for it to be. This was real, this was very real.

"You came."

I jumped at the unexpected voice. I peered through my dark sunglasses, and wasn't surprised at all to find Godric standing only a few feet away. I sighed and slowly lowered the sunglasses, which must have looked ridiculous when it was the dead of night. But I didn't want to be recognized, not that I could at this distance. I was hoping to watch from afar before sneaking off without anyone, including this vampire before me, catching sight of me. I should have known my attempt at sneaking around would be futile. Godric and I shared a bond, one that would never just disappear, no matter how hard I prayed for it to. He must have felt that I had arrived, he must have known that I was just standing here, watching as my world crumbled down around me.

"I feared that you wouldn't." Godric stepped towards me, but paused when I held up a hand to stop him. "It's good that you're here."

"I was just leaving." I was surprised at how raspy my voice sounded, almost as if I had been crying. And I had been. I had been crying every night for a week leading up to this night. And that's when the tears stopped. I had woken up today with dry eyes and a broken heart that I knew would never be mended.

"Please stay Savannah; he would want you to be here." Godric flashed before me, laying a hand on my closed car door to ensure I didn't try to escape.

"That's a lie and we both know it." I looked away, my gaze falling to the ceremony, or what I could see of it anyways. I was able to catch sight of him in his suit, looking as dashing as I last remembered. That tore me to pieces and I had to look back at Godric, the lesser of two evils, to keep myself together.

"Savannah..." he raised a hand to my cheek, his cool fingertips grazing over the smooth skin. He brushed a single tear away and I slapped his hand away before slipping my sunglasses back on. I didn't want him to see me cry. I wanted to hide from the world, from this vampire, from everyone. "I know you're in pain, I can feel it and it tears me apart."

His handsome face was distorted in pain, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't need his pain as well as my own. I could barely cope as it was.

"He's not doing this to hurt you. He's happy, he's..."

"He's in love with _her_." I forced out, turning towards the car and staring at his flawless hand pressing against the door. "Please just let me leave, Godric."

"You can't run away from this forever."

"Yes I can."

"What about me?" he sounded so sad, just as heartbroken as I knew I looked.

I couldn't meet his gaze however, not with my blurring vision. I kept my sunglasses firmly in place, but not even they hid the tears as they slid down my tanned cheeks. I felt my hands beginning to shake and had to clench them tightly, my car keys digging into the palm of my hand so hard that I could feel the few drops of blood already forming.

"Savannah, please..." His hand moved from the car door to my chin, turning my head until our gazes met. His other hand took hold of the sunglasses, slipping them off and placing them on the car. I could no longer hide from him. I could no longer mask my broken heart. I could no longer cower away from how I felt about Eric Northman, from how I felt about this vampire before me too. I had fallen in love not once, but twice, and at the same time. How was it possible to feel so strongly for two people at the same time? It couldn't be possible, and yet it was. I hadn't only given my heart to one, but to two. And now, as one was marrying another woman, I was left with a hole in my chest, one large enough to cover the heart I had given to both maker and progeny.

"I-I can't." My bottom lip began to tremble as I stared into those sea coloured eyes. "It hurts. It hurts too much."

"I know, my love, I know." His arm circled around me, tugging me against his chest. I nestled against him, too afraid to move. I didn't struggle, I didn't pull away, I didn't even embrace him in return. I just stood there, my cheek pressed against the black fabric of his suit jacket. He smelled the same as always, like the earth, like wildflowers. I would always remember his scent. I would always remember the feel of his arms around me in comfort. He had held me like this on more than one occasion. Though as I thought back, he always seemed to be comforting me when it concerned his progeny. It had always been Eric who had torn my heart to shreds, leaving me to pick up the pieces all on my own.

Except I wasn't alone, not entirely.

I had fled from Louisiana, I had returned home, never to speak about those 8 blissful months with the two vampires that had changed my life. I had left that life behind in hopes that my heart would become whole again, that I could learn to love, to function without them. I had left because of Eric, because of what I had witnessed on that night. But he hadn't been the only one I had left behind. I had left Godric too. I had run away from him when he had done nothing to me. Maybe deep down inside a decision had been made after months of confusion. Maybe I had loved Eric more, maybe that was why I left. Or maybe I had been scared. Maybe I feared that Godric too would break my heart, tear it apart just as his progeny had. So maybe I had been too scared to stay, to find out the truth. I fled that night because of my fears, and part of me regretted it.

I had gone a year without any of them. I went from having two vampires at my side, showering me in sex and love, to being completely and utterly alone. I just went cold turkey, and it had destroyed a small part of me. Maybe if I hadn't left, none of this would have happened. Maybe I could have persuaded Eric, reminded him that he had been the one who sought me out. Maybe I could have had a life with Godric. But I would never know now, because I had been a coward and left. And now a year later, Eric was marrying Sookie Stackhouse, and I was left trying to figure out how I felt, how I could possible go on.

"You're not alone, Savannah. You've never been alone." Godric whispered in my ear. "I've always been right here, waiting for you."

I wished I could forget. I wished I could close my eyes and when I opened them next, everything would be back to how it used to be. It was simpler before I had met Eric, before Godric had entered my life. I had a set path in life. I knew what I wanted, and I would have done anything to get it. But then these vampires had swept in and changed everything, they had turned my world upside down, and somewhere along the way, I stopped hating them, I stopped blaming them and just allowed myself to fall in love.

But what good had that gotten me?

I was heartbroken, watching one of the vampires that I loved get married, while the other held me in his arms. My life had gone from perfectly planned to disastrous in such a short amount of time. I tried to remember when it had changed, when it had all come crashing down around me. I knew the answer before I even had to ask the question. That first night that I met him, that I laid my eyes on Eric, that had been when everything had changed, when my life as I knew it had forever changed into something so unrecognizable, some days I wondered if it had all been a dream.

The music began playing, wafting in the night air, and I knew the ceremony was over. I squeezed my eyes shut as my arms began working, as I clutched onto Godric for dear life. He held me against him, never letting me go, just as he always promised. I wished to return to the simple days, to the time that I had first met them, that we had all fought, that we had all loved one another. I didn't want to be standing here, while I was forced to let one love of my life go, while the other consoled me. I didn't want any of this to be real.

Why couldn't this just be a dream?

Why couldn't this be some fake fantasy that I would wake up from at any moment?

Would I find myself back home in bed if I clicked my heels three times?

Would I find myself in an alternate universe, one where vampires didn't even exist, if I found a rabbit hole and fell down it?

Fairytales were so much easier; they made their lives and problems out to be nothing. But in the real world, everything was so much more difficult.

I couldn't escape this reality though, no matter how hard I tried.

It all started with a kiss, just a fiery passionate kiss that changed my entire life.

And it happened twice.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

_1 year and 8 months earlier_

"I can't believe I haven't even been home for more than a couple of hours and I'm already sneaking out with you." I rolled my eyes at the blonde as I slipped into her car. I shot a glance up at the dark townhouse I had just snuck out of and sighed. I would much rather be in bed curled up with a good book than on my way to some vampire bar my friends were dragging me out to.

"Lighten up; you'll have a blast tonight." Sarah Jennings, my closest friend, flashed me an assuring smile. Her lips were bright and glittery and nearly made me want to vomit.

I went to Yale; glittery lipstick wasn't exactly a norm.

"I don't know about tonight." my hands were fidgeting in my lap as Sarah turned the car around and took off out of the quiet little neighbourhood.

"Come on, you've studied your ass off this past semester. It's time to have a little fun." She nudged me before reaching over and turning the radio on.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile as our favourite song began blasting from the speakers. I shook my head and glanced out the window, watching as the houses passed by before entering the downtown sector of Shreveport, Louisiana. It felt odd coming back here after spending so many months of the year in a different city. I had grown up here in Shreveport, and the first opportunity I had, I escaped the city. It wasn't that I didn't like Shreveport, or even Louisiana, I just needed a change of pace. And my acceptance letter to Yale had been my key to what had been missing in my life. Now I was living a nice peaceful life in Connecticut, studying more than I slept, all so I could find myself in New York City one day as a journalist to one of the top newspapers in the country. It was a dream, a set goal of mine, and it had been since I had gotten over my rock star faze. Of course, that had been when I was seven, but still. This was what I had worked so hard for, and I was only a semester away from achieving it.

But first, I had to survive Christmas break at home, surrounded by the friends I hadn't seen in over a year, and oh yeah, going to a vampire bar.

I wasn't sure how they had persuaded me to go. I think it was more along the lines of whining and complaining over the phone until I agreed to meet Sarah outside my house once my mother had gone to bed. It wasn't the first time I had snuck out, and as I was 21, I didn't even need to do that. But my mother was all I had left, and I didn't want to worry her sick.

Though I had left a message in the kitchen saying that if I didn't show up by breakfast, that I was probably drained of blood and lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

What can I say, I was a writer; I had a way with words.

I didn't know what to expect out of a vampire bar. I hadn't even met a vampire while away at Yale. Apparently they didn't flock to Ivy League schools. I couldn't fathom why not. Louisiana seemed to be a hot spot for them though, as Sarah and my mother had told me countless of times. My mother, working as an emergency room nurse, had seen more vampire bites than she cared to ever see, and had warned me time and time again to be careful. She didn't want the next victim walking in to be me. I'd have to be careful tonight to make sure that didn't happen.

Sarah on the other hand, was ecstatic about the vampires. She wasn't a fangbanger, a term that seemed to float around those that spent a bit too much time around vampires. Otherwise known as whores and sluts, but fangbanger seemed to be a nicer term. Hell, she was wearing cowboy boots to a vampire bar; she was far from a fangbanger. I think, with her scientific brain, she was intrigued by them, by how it was all possible. I couldn't even begin to understand how a person can die and wake up as a vampire with no beating heart. They were the undead, and it was completely impossible. But here they were, roaming around amongst us. It made you wonder what else was out there in the world. Werewolves? Witches? Unicorns? Well the latter seems unlikely, but who knows!

"So tell me again about this place?" I asked nervously.

"It's called Fangtasia..."

"Fangtasia?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking. That's the cheesiest name in existence..."

"It's called Fangtasia..." Sarah shot me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes but kept quiet. "It's exactly what you would expect if there was a vampire version of Disneyworld."

"Well that sounds...lovely." I snorted. "How many times have you been here before?"

"A few times a month." She answered softly after a minute, stealing a quick glance at me. "Maybe once or twice a week since I turned 21."

"Sarah!"

"What?" She tried to appear innocent. "I can't help it, alright?"

"Do you have a death wish or something?" I shook my head, not believing that Sarah hanged out at a vampire bar probably more times than I saw the inside of my own apartment.

"I'm just...I'm just intrigued by them." She shrugged. "I can't help it. They're vampires, Savannah. They're supposed to be fictional characters in books and movies. They aren't supposed to be real, but they are and I'm intrigued."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sarah." I reminded her. "I don't want to get a phone call from my mom saying that you came into the hospital one night with a vampire bite and didn't leave the next day. You're my best friend and I love you, I just want you to be..."

"There's no biting allowed in the bar." She pointed out, trying to make it seem better than it sounded. "It's all real safe, really it is."

"It's a vampire bar, Sarah. It's never entirely safe." I sighed.

"You haven't even met a vampire."

"Because I don't want one to eat me or do that mind thing to me." I defended.

"Not all of them are like that."

"I'm sure you're right. But I've seen the news, there's been more vampire related deaths in the past year than anything else. I don't want to have to be the one to write an article about your death." I felt the tears stinging my eyes at just the thought.

Sarah sighed loudly as the car came to a stop at a red light. She reached over and grasped my hand, squeezing it gently. "I know I'm being stupid and careless. I know you're going to be worried about me now because you're that kind of friend, and I love you for it. Just, try and reserve judgement until after tonight, alright? I thought the same thing until I went and now I..."

"And now you're addicted. It's like a drug."

"Maybe you're right." She nodded. "But I never go alone, and I've yet to have a vampire try anything with me. I think the fangbangers are the worst!"

I wasn't convinced. Vampire and vampire bars were just a bit too out of my comfort level. But Sarah was a smart girl, and I had to believe her. At least until I saw it all for myself. And then I would most likely hightail it out of there.

"Here we are." Sarah announced after a few minutes.

I peered through the windshield at the bar before us. The parking lot was packed, and there was a line nearly a block long to get in. If nothing else, it was a popular bar. I wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not. But if people tended to never leave the bar, then the people wouldn't flock here. Right? I hoped so.

"Ashley and David are already waiting in line." Sarah nodded out the window, pointing out the couple near the front of the line. "Come on, let's go."

I gulped as I slowly undid my seatbelt, taking as long as possible to get out of the car. Sarah was out in only a second, tapping her foot impatiently as I took my time. After a few annoyed comments, I finally slipped out of the car, closing the door behind me and wishing that I had never snuck out in the first place. But I was here now, and unless I wanted to hail a cab or trust the sketchy bus system at this time of night, I was stuck here, at least for now.

"I feel overdressed." I commented as I glanced at the long line, taking in the appearance of those sending us dirty glares for skipping most of the line.

"Oh stop it, you look great!" Sarah rolled her eyes, tugging me along to where David and Ashley were waving us over.

I stared down at myself self consciously. What did you wear to a vampire bar anyways? From what I was seeing, I could have worn a bra and panties and still would have felt overdressed. I had thrown on a pair of skinny jeans that Sarah had insisted made my legs seem endlessly long when I first bought them. Well they better; they had cost me a fortune. I paired the jeans with a leather jacket I may have stolen out of my mother's closet, and a flowing red and purple shirt that seemed to fit the theme of a vampire bar fairly well. I had thought about wearing heels, but knew I wouldn't have lasted the night, and instead wore a black pair of boots that came up to the top of my calves with only a slight chunky heel. It was doable, and if it had been any other bar, I probably would have fit in perfectly.

"You seem just as excited as I am." David rolled his eyes as we reached the pair. I saw the doubt and fear in his eyes, and I knew mine reflected his perfectly. It was good to know that I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here.

"Don't be a party pooper." Ashley grinned at us, clinging to David's arm like usual. "Tonight will be a blast."

"I'll reserve my judgement." I shrugged.

"She's just worried." Sarah tossed her arm around my shoulders as the couple in front of our group made their way inside. "But like I said, you have nothing to worry about."

We stepped up to the woman checking I.D's, and the first thing I noticed were the stark white fangs glistening in the starry night. My heart began racing, and I knew by the look the blonde vampire flashed me, that she could hear it as clear as day. That only caused my heart to erratically pound in my chest even more as I shakily handed over my I.D. she licked her blood red lips, her gaze falling over me a touch longer than the others.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing." Her voice rang in my ears as she handed my I.D. back, her icy blue eyes boring into mine.

I gulped and clutched onto Sarah's wrist as Ashley and David led the way into the bar. I glanced over my shoulder at the vampire who was following us with her eyes, a wide smirk on her lips as she winked at me. I shuddered as the door closed behind us, trapping us inside of the loud, crowded bar. I kept at Sarah's side as the three began to push their way through the crowd and across the large room to the bar. My eyes were darting from side to side, but there were just too many bodies packed into the small space to see anything.

Sweaty bodies that is.

Naked flesh brushed against my arms as we pushed through the mass of bodies, and it sent chills down my spine. Regular old bars weren't like this; at least I didn't think so. It wasn't like I had all that much experience. And after tonight, I wasn't so sure I would want more experience. It wasn't that I was afraid of vampires. Alright, that was a lie. Part of me was afraid. Vampires were a scary thing. They could rip your heart out with only a flick of the wrist. That thought was frightening. They needed blood to survive, and despite the synthetic blood that was created, it was no secret that vampires desired human blood. So yes, I was petrified by vampires.

But in a way, I guess I was also intrigued by them. The vampires in Fangtasia were the first I had ever seen with my very own eyes. It was unnerving, and I was afraid to admit that there was a small bit of an adrenaline rush.

"See, this isn't all that scary." Sarah had to yell into my ear in order for me to hear a word she was saying.

I kept my comments to myself however, and was relieved when we finally reached the bar. Ashley and David were already sitting at the only available seats, drinks in their hands. I was fine with standing though. It was easier to escape if I was on my feet. Scared witless? Surely not me.

"Let's get a drink into you." Sarah laughed as she ordered a round of vodka shots.

I gladly took the vodka shot she offered, knowing that if I was going to let loose and have some fun tonight, if that was even possible, then I was going to have to need a good deal of alcohol in my system. I downed the first shot and the next was already being pushed into my hands. Two shots later, and I was already feeling the effects of the strong alcohol. I clung to my sobriety, not wanting to get into a sticky situation because of it, but I let my guards down as Sarah began pulling me towards the small and crowded dance floor set in the middle of the bar just in front of a small stage. I glanced at the stage out of interest, and almost wished I hadn't. On the shorter stage of the two, there was a woman nearly naked dancing around a pole. I was disgusted and went to turn away, only to catch sight of the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on.

I knew he was a vampire right away. It was impossible to be that pale, to hold yourself in that arrogant manner, and not be a vampire. He was just draped in that large throne as if it was made for his large stature. I knew he was tall; it was evident with those long legs. He looked like something out of an old Nordic myth. If you were to look up Nordic Gods, I was certain this vampire's face would be plastered everywhere. His hair was a golden blonde and slicked back out of his face. His eyes were what first caught my attention. They were such a deep vibrant blue that I found myself almost star struck. They were beautiful and striking; it was the only way to describe them. I pulled my attention away from the vampire just long enough to catch glimpses of others in the bar, both women and men, staring at him in admiration. The looks on their faces sickened me, some licking their lips in lust, others staring at him like he was a piece of meat. I prayed I didn't look that ridiculous.

"Savy?" Sarah shouted into my ear, shaking her hips from side to side as she danced beside me.

I flashed her an apologetic smile and turned my attention back to my friends, letting the alcohol set in. As I began losing myself into the beat of the music, my body growing relaxed, more relaxed than it should have in a vampire bar, I couldn't help but gaze over at that stage every so often to catch small glimpses of the handsome vampire. He was drop dead gorgeous, literally, and he seemed to know it. There was just an aura around him, one radiating arrogance and cockiness. He knew there were women ready to throw themselves at him, and he enjoyed every second of the attention. He was usually the type of men that I stayed far away from. They would break your heart, that's what my mother always told me.

It was hard to find myself afraid of someone so arrogant, so annoyingly beautiful.

I tried to ignore him the rest of the night, but it was difficult. Every time I flung my long cascading pin straight auburn hair over my shoulder, I would catch a peek at his throne, at the lovely body draped in it. When I turned this way and that, my hips following suit, I would sometimes turn directly towards the stage and find myself just watching him before quickly turning and resuming dancing. I was almost thankful when Sarah and Ashley hurried off towards the bathroom, leaving David and I to push our way back to the bar. I tried to catch another glimpse of the vampire, but with the hoards of bodies between the bar and the stage, it was impossible.

That was probably a good thing.

"What are you staring at?" David asked, an odd look on his face.

"What? Nothing." I shrugged, nursing my rum and coke in my hands. "Having fun, David?"

"We're smack dab in the middle of a vampire bar, Savannah." He rolled his eyes while leaning against the bar. "What do you think?"

"Stupid question, huh?" I snorted. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Expected some sort of blood orgy?" A smirk crossed his lips as he took a sip of his beer.

"Something like that." I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe I had been wrong. I wasn't exactly comfortable dancing in a vampire bar, but the evening had turned out better than I had been expecting.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." David mused.

"It's not so bad." I shrugged. "I was expecting the worst."

"I guess it's not..." David trailed off.

I frowned as I shot the brunette a confused look. I found his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared across the bar. I turned, trying to find what he was looking at, and I nearly choked on my drink when I found the vampire sitting in the throne staring right at us. I quickly twisted back around, my back straight and stiff. I clutched onto the bar so tightly, my knuckles began turning white.

"Savannah?" David laid a hand on my shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine." I tried to flash him a smile, though I failed miserably.

Had the vampire noticed my stares? Was he angry? He seemed like the sort of person who would welcome the attention, or would feel insulted if he didn't have hoards of women fawning all over him. So then why was he staring directly at me? I felt a chill run up my spine, my body tensing even more. I could feel his gaze on me the entire time.

"I need to get some fresh air." I quickly paid for my drink before pushing myself away from the bar.

"Are you okay?" David asked, chugging down the rest of his beer before straightening.

"I'm fine; it's just getting too stuffy in here." I nodded in assurance, though I was lying through my teeth. I wanted to escape the stare of that vampire.

"I'll come with you." David suggested.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." I patted his arm. "You stay with the girls. I'll only be a few minutes."

David looked hesitant but eventually nodded. He knew I would get my way eventually. I wasn't an idiot. If anything, I was extremely paranoid tonight. I wasn't about to throw myself into a heap of trouble. I just needed to breathe for a few minutes, away from all the sweaty bodies and the alcohol stench. After a few minutes, the vampire would find a new focus, and I would be able to slip back in for the remainder of the night.

It was almost a relief to have the cold wind hitting me in the face as I slipped from the bar. The line had shortened, only a few left waiting to enter. The blonde female vampire was no longer outside, and instead a vampire who looked more interested in a red head than his job. I shook my head as I scooted through the parking lot, coming to lean against Sarah's car for a bit of privacy. I sighed heavily as I looked up at the night sky, the stars shining, the moon only half full. I was lost in thought, something I would regret later, as I never heard any approaching footsteps, not until an unexpected voice sounded from behind me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't be wandering around alone at night?" a velvety smooth voice took me by surprise.

I twisted around so fast, I stumbled over my own two feet. Thankfully I was able to steady myself as I craned my neck up to stare at the vampire I had only been admiring moments ago. My cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, and I was glad the parking lot was nearly encased in total darkness. Then again, he was a vampire, he would have been able to tell if I was blushing or not even if there weren't flickering street lamps lighting the parking lot. Damn it.

"Staring isn't polite." His hands were slipped into his jean pockets as he stared down at me. Those eyes were an even more vibrant shade of blue than I had thought they were. They were exquisite. I could have stared into those blue orbs all night and never once get bored.

But then I suddenly began felling a tug at my consciousness, at my self control. It felt like a foggy haze began clouding my judgement, and I had to shake my head to regain control. I frowned as I stared up at the vampire, though I made sure to not look directly into those orbs. I had read everything I needed to know about vampires on the internet. It had been silly of me to stare into those eyes once; it wasn't a mistake I would make again. I wasn't about to let this vampire hypnotize me, even if he was drop dead gorgeous.

"You don't strike me as someone who cares if he's being stared at or not." I pointed out, though my voice wavered and I knew I didn't sound nearly as brave as I was trying to portray. He may be handsome, and the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous, that didn't mean he wasn't a blood thirsty vampire that wouldn't mind sneaking a taste. I was keeping myself as guarded as I possibly could. The weak ones always died first, at least that always happened in the books and movies. Life was a whole lot more complicated than that though.

But I was supposed to be an aspiring journalist; I was supposed to be calm and collected in every possible situation. Better start testing that theory out now.

"Only by beautiful women like yourself." He smirked down at me. I felt cold just staring at him in his dark green t-shirt that clung to his body like it was a size too small. I almost caught myself wondering what could possibly be underneath that shirt, but shook the thoughts away. So not the time for drooling over the pretty vampire. Maybe later when I was safely tucked into bed. "What's your name, tiny human?"

"Savannah." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He mused, using his long legs to close the gap between us. "You were watching me tonight."

"It's a bit hard not to notice someone sitting in a large throne. Are you trying to compensate for something else?" I didn't know where the words came from. It just all spilled right out of my mouth. I had a knack for saying inappropriate things at the wrong times. Maybe I was just nervous. Yeah, that was probably it. I mean, I was alone outside with a vampire who was oozing sex and danger.

I hadn't decided which one I would rather.

Somehow I realized it wasn't the danger.

Which only left one option.

"You're a feisty one." His smirk grew as he raised a hand up, brushing the hair off of my shoulder. I tensed beneath his touch, though I never looked away. "Are you afraid of me, Savannah?"

I felt horribly embarrassed that I blushed at the way he said my name. I was acting like a thirteen year old girl. I mean honestly, I went to Yale. Get yourself together girl! Being afraid of him seemed to be the better option; at least it would turn me into a speechless idiot instead of a blushing one.

"You're pulse is quickening." His fingertips brushed lightly across the base of my neck. He licked his lips, his fangs extending with one loud click. My breath got caught in my throat, and this would have been a fantastic time to start screaming bloody murder. But as I looked around, there wasn't anyone in sight. The line had faded outside of the bar, and even the vampire and his red headed interest had left. It was only this vampire and I. Somehow that wasn't comforting. "You must be afraid of me."

"It would be naive of me to say you were as dangerous as a cute fluffy bunny rabbit." I managed out, still fighting to keep my composure. I was fighting a losing battle though.

"Aren't you a spunky one." A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I like my humans spunky."

"I'm not _your_ anything." I tried to lean away from him.

He grew even closer, pressing against me with his glorious body that didn't go unnoticed by me. Damn it, I was probably close to my death and I was still fawning all over this vampire. If I lived through this night, I was going to have to get out of the library more often and have some sort of social life. The lack of one was messing with my head.

"Would you like to be?" He whispered huskily into my ear as he dipped down, his lips brushing across my earlobe, his fangs grazing over my pulsing vein.

I didn't have a chance to answer however, as voices began to waft through the parking lot. I sighed in relief when I heard the familiar voices of my friends. Miracles do exist!

"I'd like to see you again, Savannah. I hope you return to my bar." He whispered into my ear one last time before suddenly, he just disappeared, leaving me utterly speechless in the middle of the parking lot.

My mouth dropped open as I straightened, staring at the spot that he had only been occupied seconds ago.

"Savannah?" Sarah reached my side, an eyebrow raised as she looked at me oddly. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I nodded, running a hand through my hair and trying to make it seem like I hadn't just nearly met my death at the hands of a very gorgeous vampire. "Do you know who the owner of the bar is?"

"Yes, why?" Sarah frowned.

"Just wondering." I shrugged.

Sarah exchanged glances with the others, who shrugged in response. If they asked, I would plead intoxication. I wasn't about to scare them all by telling them the truth, that I had nearly been attacked by a vampire. And yet, as dangerous as he felt, a small part of me knew he wasn't going to bite me, that he wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't understand it, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to.

"Well..." I coaxed, wanting to know more about this mysterious disappearing vampire.

"His name is Eric, Eric Northman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay, so yes, I started a new fic. after finished 5 fics and ending the Eric/Ellie series (at least for awhile) I meant to focus on my Godric fic, but I just couldn't find any inspiration and I got this idea. and I already have some wicked plans set for this fic. it's set in between season 3 and 4, during the year that Sookie had disappeared. I will be crossing into season 4, and I'm excited to write an amnesia Eric eventually, but that won't be for a bit. yes, this is a Eric/OC/Godric...I dabbled with the idea of it in the Eric/Ellie series, but I've always wondered about what it would be like for the two to share one girl. Sookie won't be too big of a part, so those who don't like her, have no fear! thanks to everyone for the feedback already, I'm glad I've already caught some interest :) as always, it's going to be a crazily insane bumpy ride, so hold onto your hats!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Not once during the two days after our...exciting little meeting, could I rid my thoughts of that vampire. Eric Northman. His named just seemed to roll off my tongue. I was ashamed to say that I liked saying his name, thinking it even. His face would flash before me at the oddest times. Like when I was in the middle of showering, or while I was dreaming. It was uncomfortable, and yet there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. Maybe it was my subconscious telling me that I should go back to Fangtasia, that I should see him again. But that was just ridiculous. Because under no circumstance would I _ever_ let my friends talk me into returning to that bar. And there was no chance in hell I was going to go myself.

So then how the hell did I found myself standing outside of Fangtasia two nights later?

If it was at all possible to have black outs without ingesting any alcohol, then I would plead my case. What was I thinking, coming here? It had been stupid. At least I hadn't come alone. Sarah and David wouldn't have allowed it. Ashley had accidentally slipped up and told her parents about her extracurricular activities and was banned from going even remotely close to the vampire bar. I wished I had accidentally told my mother. Maybe she would have locked me up in my room so I couldn't act like an idiot like I was tonight.

Dear lord, what are you doing to me?

Had I used too many of my brain cells last semester? Was that it? Was I now a complete and utter idiot?

That must be the reason. Why else would I be here? And in a dress in the middle of winter! Warmer winters in Louisiana or not, it was still freezing cold and my legs were shivering as we stood before the building, hesitant to get any closer.

"We can still leave." David pointed out.

"No no." I shook my head. "We've come this far."

"Why are we here, anyways?" Sarah questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You lectured me about coming here, and now you want to do this for a second time? Something's off about this."

"I was...intrigued." I used her own excuse.

Sarah sighed but just shook her head and grew silent.

"Well if that's the case, can we at least get in line? It's getting busy out here."

"Geez, it's a friggin Sunday night, aren't people supposed to be home in their warm beds?" I muttered to myself as we shuffled to the back of the long line. It wasn't nearly as long as it had been Friday night, but it was bad enough for what was supposed to be the holy day. So much for God! Though I could use some praying right about now.

"We're here." David pointed out.

"Well I could have come alone."

"Not a chance." Sarah shook her head seriously. "You can't ever come here alone, Savannah. I know you lectured me about it, but I never once was stupid enough to come here alone."

"I know, and I appreciate that you two came with me tonight. Even if I don't know why we're here." I frowned staring up at the building as if it would give me the answered I sought.

"Well you were staring at the owner a lot Friday night." A smirk suddenly appeared on the blonde's lips. "Could it have anything to do with that?"

I let my auburn hair fall into my face, blocking my blushing cheeks from view.

"Is that who was staring at you the other night, Savy?" David asked curiously.

"Whoa, wait, he was staring at you?" Sarah's eyes grew wide as she grabbed me by the arm. "Eric Northman was staring at you?"

"Uh, well maybe?" I cheeks were a dark shade of red by now. "How did you know I was staring at him all night?"

"Well you just admitted it." she snorted. "Don't worry about it; everyone has the same reaction when they first see him."

"Even you?"

"Well no, but I'm immune to the hotness of men. I'm a scientist, remember." She winked and tapped the side of her head. "Unless I can physically prove the chemistry, it doesn't exist."

"You and your logical brain." I rolled my eyes.

"Journalism needs cold hard facts too." Sarah pointed out.

"I know that, but you know how I am. I go by instinct."

"And you're heart." She nodded. "It's what got you into trouble your junior year of high school."

"Hey, Brad was a good guy! He was a little geeky and awkward, but he was nice!" I defended my relationship choices of the past. Of course, it was high school; no one could really hold it against you for who you dated. I think it was expected of you to make a few bad decisions. That's what high school was all about.

David snickered beside us before going uncharacteristically quiet. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before Sarah tugged my arm, pulling my attention to the approaching vampire. It was the same woman who had checked our I.D's at the door Friday night. She wore another tight black leather number with the same blood red painted lips. Her hair was flowing across her shoulders however, glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes were just as icy cold, though there was a hint of amusement in those orbs that worried me.

"Well don't you look delectable tonight." her eyes roamed over my attire while licking her lips. Her fangs were extended again tonight, and they looked just as threatening as they had two nights ago. "He's been expecting you."

"Huh?" Sarah looked between the vampire and I. "What is she talking about Savy?"

"I ah...I don't have a clue." I began fidgeting nervously.

The blonde vampire snickered to herself as she planted her hands on her hips. "You have a reserved table."

"I do?" My eyes grew wide.

"I was told to let you right in. I didn't think you'd show. Shame on me for doubting someone as...delicious as you."

"Savannah..." I felt David's hand on my elbow, the man tensing beside me. He didn't like this anymore than I did. This vampire gave me the creeps. But the owner of the bar seemed intrigued by me enough to wait for my arrival, though he wasn't sure if I would ever show up, and even reserved a table for me. She couldn't kill me, not unless she wanted to answer to him. And by the throne sitting in the bar, I knew he was someone important, more than just a mere bar owner.

Dangerous, just like I thought he was.

But also incredibly sexy.

Damn it.

"Alright." I nodded, taking a step forward. "Come on guys, let's go, it's cold out here."

"I was only told to allow you to go in. you're friends will have to wait in line." The vampire shook her head, her gaze falling on both Sarah and David for a moment before resting her orbs on me.

"I'm not going anywhere without them." I shook my head. This was how all the badly made horror movies started out. The main character was always separated from the pack before they died. Yeah, that was so not going to be me, not tonight anyways. If I was going to choose how I would die, it wasn't going to be by some crazy vampire who wanted to drain me of my blood. I'd rather a nice death by chocolate. That sounded a hell of a lot better.

"Sorry sweetheart, but Eric asked for you personally." Without even seeing her move, her hand grasped tightly around my upper arm.

I tried to tug out of her tight grip, but it was impossible. She was at least ten times stronger than I was. Probably even more. I tried to call back to Sarah and David for help as she dragged me along the line and to the front entrance. I may have left the bar and stood out in the parking lot alone the other night, but entering a bar filled with vampires because a certain vampire wished to see me again, that somehow felt much more terrifying.

Sarah and David were helpless though. They couldn't do much against a vampire to help me, and while they yelled and waved their arms around, there wasn't much else they could do. I was helpless as I was tugged into the bar, all but shoved into the building by the blonde.

"Well aren't you charming." I muttered under my breath, but if what I had read was right, she would have heard me as clear as day.

"Oh you have absolutely no idea, sweetheart." She flashed me a wide smirk, her fangs baring down as me.

Once we were standing in the not nearly as crowded, but still jammed pack bar, the blonde let my arm go, but still expected me to follow as her heels clicked on the black painted floor. I weighed my options, and decided following her was the way to go. If I tried to run away, she'd only catch me. They were faster than a speeding bullet after all. And I didn't think running away would go over all that well. I was stuck in here alone until my friends finally got through the line, and just my luck, it would go exceptionally slow tonight, just to drive me insane.

I tried to keep up with the female vampire while looking around the bar. I caught sight of the empty throne, not even an erotic dancer dangled around the pole in front of the stage. Where was he? Where was Eric? If he had been waiting for me to show up, to come back, then where was his royal highness? If I had come here and didn't even get a glimpse of him, I would be mighty pissed off.

"He'll be along shortly." The blonde must have read my mind, which I knew for certain wasn't something a vampire could do. she came to a stop in front of a booth in the very back of the bar, within viewing distance of the throne but more secluded from the rest of the bar. I was almost thankful for that fact, not wanting too many vampires and fangbangers huddled around me when I was alone and helpless.

"Ah, thanks." I tried to smile at the vampire, only to frown and pale as she raised a hand, twirling a strand of auburn hair around a finger.

"If Eric doesn't want you, I wouldn't mind a taste. You smell delicious."

"Pam, don't scare my guest." That voice spoke before I could even process what the blonde had said.

I glanced over my shoulder immediately, my face flushing as I took in the appearance of Eric Northman. He wore all black tonight. His jeans were darker than Friday night, and instead of the t-shirt, he wore a black tank top, outlining his very large and broad shoulders. I gulped, and I could have sworn I even began to sweat, as I took in his muscles. If at all possible, he was even more gorgeous tonight than the first night I met him. This wasn't going to turn out well for me if I had to look at _this_ all night long.

"Share a little, Eric." Pam let my hair fall back over my shoulder, though her smirk had widened at the interruption. "She very desirable."

"Go." Eric waved her away.

"You're selfish, keeping the pretty ones all to yourself." Pam pouted but took the hint and began back towards the entrance of the bar.

I longed to go with her, just so I could find my friends again.

"I was sure you wouldn't come." I felt Eric's gaze on me.

I snuck a glance up at him, but found that he was staring down at my outfit, and more importantly, my long legs. Or at least, the illusion was of long legs. The heels I had stuffed my feet into were helping with that. I was really beginning to regret the dress choice however. I wasn't against dresses. In fact, in the summertime, I quite enjoyed wearing the occasional summer dress. But tonight I felt nearly naked and wanted the comfort of my friends at my side. Or maybe the stuffed teddy bear I kept on my bed even though I was in my twenties. Hey, we lived in a big bad world; sometimes we needed the little things to comfort us.

"Please, sit." A smirk grew on his lips, and I wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

Oh shit, this was going to be impossible!

"Do I frighten you still, Savannah." The way my name just rolled off his tongue was enough to do me in. if we were alone, I would have spread my legs for him right then and there. God I needed to get out of this city pronto before I did anything else that was stupid. I wasn't this girl. I was a well educated, path driven girl who had her future planned to a T. I liked my plans; I liked the life I was creating for myself. Nothing was going to derail that, not even some nice looking vampire. I had given up on a love life, at least for now. I needed to prove that I could do this, that I could graduate and become the best damn journalist possible. I wasn't going to let a man, or anyone else get in the way of that.

So what had changed?

Oh right, I went to a vampire bar stupidly and met a gorgeous vampire.

Stupid stupid me.

"You're annoying me, that's what you're doing." I settled on grumbling as I slipped into the booth, making sure I kept my legs firmly together. I glanced at the door through the mass of bodies and desperately prayed that Sarah and David appeared sooner rather than later.

"Still as feisty as I remember." Eric chuckled as he slid in across from me, that smirk playing on his lips. As nice as it looked, I had a feeling I would want to slap that smirk from his face by the end of the night.

"Why am I here?" I questioned as if he had been the one to ask me here tonight. Well in a way that was true, but he never expected me to show. I had come here all on my own accord.

"Oh you came all on your own, Savannah." He leaned back, that smirk of his only growing wider as he laid his arm across the back of the booth. "So why don't you tell me, why did you come here tonight?"

"I...er..." I didn't have an answer. If I did, I'd be the first one to want to know it. "I don't know."

"Could it be perhaps you couldn't go longer than two days without me?" he was enjoying this.

"I don't even know you." I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you're attracted to me." he leaned forward, his striking blue eyes dancing in the dim light over the table.

"I'm not." I tried to deny. "I didn't even know you're name until my friend told me."

"And yet you couldn't take your eyes off of me two nights ago." He reminded. "There's no point in lying to me, Savannah. I can taste your fear, but I can smell your attraction to me."

I fidgeted in the booth, not sure what to say to that. How could I argue when he was right? I did fear him. He was a vampire after all, no matter how good looking he was. But I felt the same way as I had last night, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know why I felt that way, but for some reason I did. And I followed my instincts, just like I had said to Sarah only minutes ago. So if my instincts weren't flashing red and sending out alarms, then I would try and relax. At least until Sarah and David arrived, then I would be ready to just dart out of here.

"You are attracted to me, aren't you, Savannah?" he wanted me to say it, to admit that he was right.

"Do you want me to proclaim my undying love to you while we're at it?" I rolled my eyes, hoping I sounded as confident as I tried to portray. I could tell by the look on his face that he saw right through the act. But I wasn't about to crumble. Especially when I knew he was right. So I was attracted to him, sue me. He was a good looking man, and he just happened to be a vampire. Big deal.

"If you'd like to, yes." He was amused by me. Well at least he didn't look like he wanted to eat me, that was a plus.

"Well aren't you arrogant and cocky." I snorted.

"More than you know." He winked and I groaned.

"For a vampire, you're very annoying you know."

His fangs extended with a click, though he continued to smirk at me. "You're still frightened of me."

"I'm starting to rethink that." I mumbled, eying his fangs closely but knew deep down that Eric wouldn't hurt me. I was still confused as to why I felt that way. He seemed like the kind that wouldn't care about others. He probably used women like he did underwear, and I didn't even want to think about the amount of humans he's likely killed. So why didn't I think he would hurt me?

"Tell me about yourself, Savannah, you intrigue me." he tilted his head to the side, his orbs searching mine.

"Only if you tell me something about yourself." I shot back. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't about to tell him my life story. It would be so much easier for him to track me down that way and kill me when I was least expecting it.

"You are a hard egg to crack...that's what humans say, is it not?" he raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled, I couldn't help it. I didn't know how old he was, but hearing that phrase leave his mouth just sounded humorous.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously after a moment.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Savannah." His smirk faltered, and I could tell that he didn't like not being in control.

"I was always taught never to talk to strangers. You're a stranger." I shrugged. "I don't even want to be here..."

"And yet here you are." Eric motioned around. "You can leave at any time, Savannah, and yet you don't wish to. You came here. I only hoped that you would. I never threatened or demanded it, though you know I could have. You're here all on your own accord, and we both know why that is."

"Oh, and why's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to have wild and passionate sex with me." he leaned back, crossing his own arms confidently across his chest, a smug look crossing his face as if he was the king of the world. Probably in his mind, he was.

"I'll take a rain check." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"But not a no." And now I did want to smack that smirk off of his face. Damn vampire.

"I think it's time that I left." I went to slide out of the booth, only to find Eric standing beside me, blocking my path. "Eric, let me leave. You said I could leave at any time."

"Maybe I was lying." he laid one hand on the back of the booth and the other on the table and leaned forward, trapping me in the corner of the booth. I gulped as I shifted as far from him as I possibly could, and unfortunately that wasn't far enough. I hated my hormones however, for flaring as he drew even closer, his cool unnecessary breath falling on my face as his eyes bore into mine. I tried to look away, but he clasped onto my chin with just enough force to keep me perfectly still. I wanted to look away, but for some reason, I couldn't. That same foggy haze from the other night began seeping into my self consciousness, and as much as I tried to struggle, I couldn't quite break the connection this time. I cursed myself for looking into those eyes, a mistake I shouldn't have made twice. What would this vampire make me do? Cluck like a chicken? Have sex with him?

But before he could utter a suggestion, I felt control of the situation again, the fog slowly beginning to fade until I stared into those blue orbs with nothing but my attraction for him. I sighed in relief, but my body remained tense as he slowly drew away from me. He was frowning, not looking happy one bit as he stood, pressing down the imaginary wrinkles in his shirt.

"If you want to leave, then leave." He waved his hand towards the door, stepping to the side so I could slip out.

I quickly did so, pushing down the hem of my dress, not wanting to flash the rest of the bar. I tried to scurry away, but Eric caught my arm and held me beside him. His lips dipped down until they were nestled in my hair, just lightly brushing over my earlobe.

"There's something about you, Savannah Kingsley, that I can't quite put my finger on, but I will figure it out." He vowed. "With or without you accepting my invitation to return."

I shuddered as he lightly kissed my neck before his hand left my arm, the vampire suddenly just disappearing. I let out a heavy breath, looking around for any sign of him, and was surprised when I found him sitting in his throne, his eyes once again boring through me. I forced myself to look away and quickly began towards the door, wanting to leave immediately. I spotted Sarah and David just coming throughthe entrance and I grabbed both by the arm and dragged them back out of the bar.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Did something happen?" David questioned, his body tensed as I pulled them passed Pam and the line of waiting fangbangers to the car we had all driven in.

"I just want to go home." My voice wavered. "It had been a bad idea to come here."

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked as we came to a stop beside her car. She pulled me around and wrapped her arms around me. I melted in her embrace and returned the hug.

"I'll be fine once I'm home." I admitted, my gaze falling on the bar over Sarah's shoulder. The blonde vampire, Pam, caught my eye, and she winked in my direction before escaping into the bar. I shuddered as I closed my eyes and tried to understand what Eric had meant.

"_There's something about you, Savannah Kingsley, that I can't quite put my finger on, but I will figure it out. With or without you accepting my invitation to return."_

What did he mean by that? What could he possibly be intrigued by to the point that he would all but threaten me? I didn't even bother to ask how he knew my last name. Pam had seen my I.D. the other night and must have told him. That should have bothered me, but it didn't. I was too focused on what he had meant. He would figure out this little mystery of his even if I never returned. I didn't doubt his methods. I was sure he would go to great lengths for his little projects. But why me, why now? Was he bored, and picked on the first girl that caught his attention? Or was there more to it?

"Come on, let's go home." Sarah tugged on my arm.

I nodded and slid into the backseat, still lost in thought. I glanced out the window as Sarah pulled out of the parking lot, and I could have sworn I saw a pair of vibrant blue eyes in the shadows. But my mind was only playing tricks on me, right?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

It was Christmas Eve and I found myself forgetting about Eric Northman, at least for one night.

I loved Christmas. It was the one time of the year that I felt like a kid again, that I could forget about the world around me, all the stress of school, and just enjoy time with my family. It was only me and my mom now, her parents dying when I was only a little girl. My father had left us when I was a baby, forcing my mom and me to grow a close knit bond early on. She had tried so hard to give me the life she thought I deserved. She worked double shifts at the hospital as a nurse most days of the week, and it was rare when we were both awake at the same time. But Christmas was the one time of year that we came together, even just for a few hours before she had to rush off to work. Christmas season was one of the busiest times of years in the emergency room after all, and everyone who worked got a nice chunk of a Christmas bonus for giving up their holiday with family to work. We weren't exactly poor, but I relied on my scholarship to Yale to pay for my schooling, and even then I occasionally worked odd end jobs to give myself some extra money.

You know, in case I had to pay cover at a vampire bar or whatever.

"I'm off to work kiddo." My mother popped her head into my bedroom, causing me to freeze in the middle of dancing to the Christmas music playing on the radio. What could I say; I just loved this time of year. "I'll leave you to it."

I rolled my eyes and hugged my mom before cranking the music even louder. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"You bet. Don't forget to put the turkey in. And try not to burn it this year."

"It was _one_ time, mom." I groaned, sticking my tongue out at her. "And I was like what, eleven?"

"Still." She ruffled my hair. "Try not to stay locked up in your room all night."

"Sarah might come over after she's done visiting her family."

"Good, someone needs to straighten you out." She teased. "I'm off, kiddo."

"I'm twenty one now, mom, you can't call me that anymore."

"You'll always be my baby girl." She pecked me on the cheek before zipping up her jacket over her scrubs. "Love you sweetheart."

I waved her out of the room and waited until I heard the front door open and close before beginning to dance around the room again. I was dressed in a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and a Christmas t-shirt that fell to my thighs. I wasn't dressed for a visitor, and I certainly wasn't dressed for the unexpected guest that I received when I least expected it.

"Well isn't this amusing."

I let out a high pitched girly scream that I felt ashamed of. I twisted around, quickly turning off the radio before starring wide eyed at my open second story bedroom window. My mouth dropped open in shock as I found Eric Northman hovering just outside my window. Was he _flying_? Vampires could fly? That hadn't been in the literature, that's for sure.

"Are you...are you flying?" I tried to keep my composure by not running over to the window, but wasn't able to keep up the charade and darted over to it, staring all around, as if expecting there to be some sort of attached strings as an explanation. I had truly seen it all now. Vampires that could fly, who knew!

"Are you impressed?" he looked amused at my reaction.

"I would be lying if I said no." I looked down at the ground, amazed that he was literally hovering in the air. If blasting Christmas music hadn't assured that I was wide awake, I would have been certain I was dreaming. I knew vampires existed, meaning there were bound to be more supernatural beings out there. But not once did I think that anyone could have the ability to fly, and definitely not vampires! Oh Sarah was just going to love this. "So, do unicorns exist too then?"

He frowned, sending me an odd look as if I just suddenly sprouted two heads.

"You can fly, something I never thought was possible. So Unicorns must obviously exist." I shrugged, resting my hands on the side of my open window.

"Unicorns are only a myth, Savannah." He shook his head as if he was talking to a little child and just told me Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Well that sucks, I was hopeful there for a minute." I glanced up at the vampire, cocking my head to the side. "So you can fly."

"I can." He nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. He looked absolutely comfortable just hovering there, as if he was instead lying in a bed relaxing. I had to blink a few dozen times, just to make sure I wasn't seeing some sort of illusion. But no, this was very much real.

"What else can you do?" I wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" and there was that smirk again.

"Actually yes, I would." I crossed my arms over my chest, just realizing I was wearing a very embarrassing shirt. My cheeks burned a bright red, but I didn't make any moves to hide the very large frosty the snowman that was on my shirt. Whatever, hot sexy vampire or not, frosty was awesome.

"Invite me in and I can show you my talents first hand." He licked his lips, hunger seeping into those orbs that looked nearly pitch black as he hovered just outside of my window.

"Yeah I go to Yale, I'm not that stupid." I snorted. "Good try thought, I'll give you a B+ for effort and creativity. If you did a cute little trick, maybe I would give you an A-."

"You are a strangle little human." He frowned, not understanding a word I was saying.

"You're the one hovering outside my window where anyone could see you." I pointed out.

"And you're wearing a very...interesting shirt while dancing around your bedroom alone. I can be very good company, Savannah." He hovered closer to the window, his hands resting on the window frame.

I stepped back, my frown deepening as I considered what I should do. I could close the window on his face, pull across the drapes, and return to my typical Christmas Eve traditions while waiting for Sarah to pop over. Or I could humour this vampire and invite him in.

Ha!

Like I would do that. I wasn't an idiot. If I invited him in, then he could come and go as he pleased and only when I rescinded his invitation would he be forced to leave. Of course, I didn't even know if that was completely true. It was just another thing written about them on the internet. But the websites had said nothing about vampires flying, so who knew what was right or not.

But I would be lying if I said I wanted Eric to leave. I hadn't thought about him all day, but I had also kept myself busy so I wouldn't. It had been three days since I last saw him, since I hurried out of his bar, wondering what in the world he meant. He had gone to great lengths to find out where I lived, though then again, he could have just looked it up in the phone book. But he was still here, and that both intrigued and worried me. If I stepped out of this house, would he attack me? Would he pressure me for information that I knew I couldn't give him because not even I knew what he was looking for? Would I regret sending him away, wishing I could see him for just a little bit longer?

I already knew the answer, and I hated myself for it.

"I'm not inviting you inside, Eric." I shook my head. "This is a very vampire free house."

"For now."

"For always." My eyes narrowed. "But..."

"Oh, there's a but?" His smirk returned to his lips as if it had never left. "Personally I would rather your butt..."

"If you keep talking like that, I won't meet you out there," I pointed to the small fenced in backyard. "Keep your dirty talk to yourself. Or will that be too hard for you?"

"I give you my word." His smirk widened. "Shall we?"

He held out a hand to me and I took another step back. "I think I'll take the stairs, but thanks."

"As you wish." And just like that, he was gone.

I shook my head as I peeked out of the window, catching a glimpse of him standing in the middle of the yard, looking around almost in disgust, before stepping up onto the porch and taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs. He looked so out of place, almost like the setting didn't fit him. He certainly wasn't the suburban type, that's for sure. It didn't help that he looked like he was going to break the chair, the small thing barely even holding him. I laughed to myself as I closed the window to keep the heat in and searched for a more appropriate zip up sweater to throw on over my t-shirt. I found a matching bright green one and tossed it on, zipping it nearly all the way up before inhaling sharply and stepping out of my room. I almost ran right back into my room and locked the door, but I knew Eric would continue to pester me until I went outside. Of course, once I did step out of the house, Eric could do whatever he liked to me. That thought alone almost made me reconsider.

But my feet seemed to have a mind of their own and carried me down the stairs and to the back door. I slid open the glass door, Eric raising his gaze to meet mine as I hesitantly stepped out onto the back porch.

"I won't bite." He flashed me those fangs of his.

"I doubt that." I rolled my eyes, slowly closing the door behind me and shuffled to the only other remaining chair on the porch. I had to pass by Eric's lounging form in order to get to the chair, and he made sure make it as uncomfortable and awkward as he possible could, stretching his legs out, his knees brushing mine as I moved past. I felt his hands on my waist, and I slapped them away, only for them to reach for my ass. I shot him a dark look and quickly slipped into the chair, though I inched it a few feet away from him, wanting as much distance as possible. This put me the furthest away from the door, and I didn't like that one bit. I should have stayed standing. It would have been the safer bet.

"Am I really that horrible to be around?" he pouted at me.

"I honestly don't know you well enough to make that judgement. You've very close though." I crossed my arms over my chest. "So why are you here? I was a little busy."

"Ah yes, with your...dancing, is that what you call what you were doing?" he snickered to himself. "My apologies for ruining your evening plans."

"It's Christmas Eve, I have certain traditions." I defended with a frown. "So hurry it up and say what you want to say so I can get back to them."

"Christmas Eve. Has it never bothered you that Christmas is a useless holiday that has no meaning whatsoever besides humans buying pointless gifts for one another?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Has it never bothered you that you're a jackass?"

"No."

"Same here." I clicked my tongue against the top of my mouth in annoyance. "If you're just going to insult what we humans do, then you can just leave."

"Ah, but I'm not in your house, you can't rescind your invitation to your shabby little porch." He looked around at the porch barely even large enough to fit the two of us. "You live in a very tiny shithole."

"And now you're insulting my home." I shook my head and stood up. "I've had enough."

"But I've only just begun." He too stood, though he towered over me as he stepped forward, causing me to back up into the porch railing. He took advantage of the fact that I had nowhere to go and rested both of his hands on either side of my body, ensuring I was effectively trapped between him and the porch. He drew even closer, his body pressing against the thin layers of clothing I had on. I bit my bottom lip, trying to not let the vampire get to me, to distract me with his body. I was sure he had done this countless of other times with women and they would just fall at his feet. But not this girl. I went to Yale; I studied amongst some of the brightest students in the nation. I wasn't going to bow down to anyone, and certainly not Eric friggin Northman.

"Eric let me go." My voice didn't sound as steady as I wished it did. But I had a vampire, one very gorgeous and dangerous, pressed against me. How else was I supposed to act?

"I don't think I want to." his voice lowered as he nuzzled his nose into the curve of my neck, causing my eyes to flutter close.

"I don't know you well enough for you to be doing that." I felt out of breath.

"I could kill you, just like that." his fangs grazed against the base of my neck, and I was cursing myself for putting my hair into a ponytail. "Who would miss you if you were gone?"

"A lot of people." I whispered in response, my heart beginning to race in my chest.

"Your heart." He raised a hand up to lie over my pounding heart, his hand large and cool even against the fabric of my sweater. "It sings to me. I want nothing more than to taste that sweet blood of yours."

"Please I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Pleading Eric for my life wouldn't save me. It would be futile. All I could do was stand there and wait for him to kill me. I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that he wouldn't, but he was just too close that I wasn't entirely sure I believed that feeling anymore.

Maybe I should have, because after a long passing moment, Eric straightened and pulled away from me.

"You are too tempting." He licked his lips as he stared down at me. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I'm sorry?"

He laughed darkly. "Humans apologize for the strangest things."

"I'm sorry?" I apologized again, not sure what he expected me to say.

He laughed again as he raised his hand, his fingertips caressing my cheek. I tensed at his touch, but couldn't move away, not that I had anywhere to go.

"You've intrigued me since the moment you stepped into my bar and I caught you staring at me, and I don't even know why." He looked at me with a contemplating expression on his face, like he wasn't even sure why he was here himself. Had I really intrigued him to the point that I fascinated him without him even understanding why? I couldn't even understand why. I was just some studious girl that went to Yale. I wasn't anyone special.

That look on his face didn't last for long however, and soon the smirk had replaced his confusion.

"I could offer you myself as a Christmas present." He winked down at me, his hand slowly sliding down my arm seductively. "I have many different talents."

"I'm afraid I'd have to return you. I just hate having gifts lying around that aren't wanted." I shot back, trying to decide if I should climb over the railing to put some space in between us or not.

Eric thankfully must have gotten the hint and returned to his seat, giving me a moment to catch my breath. I didn't sit back down however, and felt better just standing there. I couldn't outrun a vampire, but it made me feel better to know that I would only have to climb over the railing and run the short distance to the gate to escape. Of course, I'd likely be caught by that point, but it was the thought that that counted.

"Is there a reason you came here tonight, Eric, or did you just want to annoy me?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence crept over us.

"I came to invite you to my bar on the night of New Years Eve. Pam insists that humans celebrate years different than vampires do. It's been our busiest night of the year since we've opened." He looked up at me. "You're friends are welcome, though I would enjoy another night alone with you. Perhaps you'll change your mind."

"I doubt it." I rolled my eyes. Though I couldn't deny that the thought of getting down and dirty with Eric wasn't exactly a terrible thought. Actually it was a rather enjoyable thought.

"Consider my invitation at least." He stood once again, brushing off the imaginary dust from his jeans. "I'll leave you to your...traditions if you agree."

"I don't know..."

"You and I both know you haven't thought of anything but me for the past 72 hours." He flashed his smirk at me. "I know you're attracted to me. I can _smell_ it. I can _feel_ it. I can _taste_. It. You can't lie to me; you can't hide how you truly feel."

"I don't even know you, Eric." I tried to reason, hugging my arms around myself as if it would help rid myself of the very thoughts I knew I had about him. I wished I didn't think about him, I wished his voice didn't haunt me, that every time I closed my eyes, I didn't see those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"But I know you." He stepped closer and I had to press myself against the porch to achieve some personal space. "Savannah Kingsley; senior at Yale University, studying journalism no less; you mother is single and raised you alone, she works at the Shreveport Memorial Hospital; you've only broken two bones in your life, you have no criminal record, no father in the picture, friends that care deeply about you. But no boyfriend. Now how can a beautiful girl like you not have someone using this body of yours like I wish to?"

"Eric." I would have slapped him if I didn't think that I would probably end up breaking my hand. "That was rude."

"Not as rude as the things I wish to do to you, to this body." He slid his hands around my waist as he closed the gap between us. "Why deny yourself something that I know you desire."

"I'm not that kind of person."

"Everyone is that kind of person underneath it all. And I want nothing more than to see what's underneath all of this." He toyed with the hem of my sweater.

"Eric, stop." I tried to push at his chest, but he didn't budge an inch. "Eric stop this, please."

He smirked down at me but ceased his movement. He didn't move away from me, but at least he hadn't gone any further.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I offered him, hoping it would be enough. "If I don't have any other plans, I'll go to Fangtasia New Years Eve. Are you happy?"

"Very." He nodded, dipping himself down until his lips brushed across my cheek, a chill running right up my spine. "But I expect to see you there, Savannah. Don't disappoint me.

I never even had the chance to utter another word before he had vanished into thin air. I swallowed back the rising lump in my throat, my eyes closing as I slid down the railing and to the wooden planks of the porch, relieved that I would live to see another Christmas.

* * *

><p>New Years Eve approached far too soon, and before I even knew it, I was standing outside of Fangtasia, trying to find any excuse not to enter. I was alone tonight, and that scared me more than the thought of being around Eric. Sarah had plans with her family, and Ashley and David were having their own special night. They had offered to cancel, to come with me tonight, but it was New Years Eve, I didn't want to spoil their evenings by accompanying me to a vampire bar of all places. So I was utterly alone, and I knew that wouldn't bode well for me tonight.<p>

"I'm surprised you came." Pam was smirking as usual as I strode the long line of fangbangers waiting to enter. Dirty looks were thrown my way, and I wanted to assure them that this was the last place I wanted to be. But I knew Eric would only grow more annoyingly persistent if I didn't appear tonight. Thankfully I would be returning to the little hole I had dug for myself in a few days, returning to Yale and throwing myself into my last semester of school. Though, knowing Eric, he would find out where I lived and show up there one night. And that was the last thing I wanted. This would be the last time I would ever see Eric Northman again, or at least I desperately hoped so. I had to make it count or else I would never be free of the vampire.

And god knows I wanted that.

Please lord, be on my side tonight.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I shrugged my shoulders, goose bumps rising on my bare arms.

Pam stepped to the side, waving her hand at the door. She was staring at me the entire time, her gaze roaming over the light blue dress that almost looked silvery grey in some lights. The dress matched my eyes perfectly, and had been the reason Sarah had forced me to buy it. I knew I would stick out like a sore thumb tonight, and as I glanced around at the bodies as I stepped into the bar, I knew I was right. Everyone was in black leather, maybe a few splashes of red here and there. And there were of course those that hardly wore anything, but I tried not to stare too long at those few people. I wasn't a prude, but I wasn't exactly used to seeing flesh being flashed around so freely.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I stood near the door as it closed behind me, smoothing down the skirt of my dress as I tried to search for Eric through the large mass of bodies. If possible, it had grown even busier that the last two times I had been here, but that was to be expected. It was New Years Eve after all; this was the party night of the year. My dress clung to me like a second skin around the bodice, making me feel uncomfortable as I began pushing my way through the sweaty bodies. The dress flared out in light layers of fabric that almost seemed to glitter in the light, though I wished there was more of the dress to cover my legs. It only stopped mid thigh, and even though I was standing in the middle of the bar wearing the most clothes, I still felt naked and exposed. I should have chosen jeans, but Sarah had all but forced me into the dress. And she was right, if I was going to get Eric off of my back, then I was going to have to give him a show tonight. Maybe if I satisfied him enough (not in that way of course) then he would leave me alone after tonight.

I hoped so anyways.

"Well don't you look exquisite." A voice sounded in my ear.

I jumped, twisting around, though I nearly tripped over my own silver glittery heels. Hands grasped onto my hips, steadying me on my own two feet. I stared up into that smirking face of Eric Northman and couldn't help but get lost in those blue orbs that seemed to twinkle mischievously. I remembered to look away quickly however, no wanting a repeat of the last time I had looked into his eyes, and instead lowered my focus down to those perfect lips. They were twisted into a smirk, but looked soft to touch. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, one beginning to rise to brush across those desirable lips. I had to stop myself at the last minute, and tried to pass it off as flicking my curled hair out of my face.

"You shouldn't look so appetizing in a vampire bar, Savannah. It could be dangerous." He raised a hand up, the backs of his fingers caressing my cheek before sliding across my jaw and down to my neck. He brushed the hair off of my shoulder and began running his cool thumb up and down the curve of my neck. He paid special attention to the sensitive skin over my pulsing vein, my eyes fluttering close at the feel of his soft and cool touch. An arm slid around my waist, tugging me against his front, and I let out a small gasp as I felt his body pressed against mine. My hands rested against his toned chest beneath the dark maroon shirt under his leather jacket. My hands wanted to explore, they wanted to run across his chest, over his arms. My nails wanted to dig into his back as he hiked up my dress and...

"You can let me go now." I whispered to the vampire, my eyes flying open as I tried to rid myself of the dirty thoughts running through my head. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was certain he could feel it as he pressed himself even harder against me. My cheeks were flushed as he clasped a finger under my chin and forced my gaze up to meet his. I tried to look anywhere but into those deep vibrant orbs, but it was too difficult not to stare into those beautiful eyes. "Eric..."

"Am I exciting you, Savannah?" he asked in a husky voice, his thumb brushing over my bottom lip so lightly I almost thought it hadn't happened at all. But my body knew the truth. I shuddered, the hairs on the back of my neck standing at attention as the goose bumps multiplied.

I hated myself for reacting like this. Maybe I needed to go out on dates more often. Maybe I needed to care more about social relationships than I had in the past. Maybe that's why Eric was affecting me in this way. I had been holed up in my own little world for so long, and while there were the occasional dates or days of my unfocused attention, there had just been nothing like this, not ever. Eric Northman was one of a kind, and there was no doubt that he seemed to be a sex god. Not even I would be able to hold him off for much longer, and I hated that. I was a good girl. I wasn't innocent, and I wasn't entirely naive. I wasn't even a virgin. But I didn't want to be this girl who went home on Christmas break and came back as some kind of whore. Eric only wanted one thing, and that was sex. Maybe he wanted to break some sort of mystery he thought surrounded me, but he was a man and a vampire. He wanted two things, and that was blood and sex. I wasn't going to be that girl for him. I didn't want to be anyways.

But I only had so much self control.

And Eric was...God, Eric was just out of this world.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could play this game without losing.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

"You're making me uncomfortable." I put pressure against his chest in hope that he would take a step back. I was lying though, and he knew it. I was excited. He made me feel things that I hadn't in so long, if not ever before. And I hated him for causing this feelings and emotions to erupt inside of me. I would be leaving in a few days; I didn't need Eric Northman in my head like he was now. I needed to concentrate on school, on the career I've wanted since I was younger. This was my dream; I couldn't let him ruin that.

And yet as Eric stayed put, pressed against me, his fingertips teasing me as they glided all over, I didn't even try to stop him. I pushed at his chest half heartedly, but that was it. I didn't shout or yell or threaten to cut off his manhood. I just let his hands roam over my body, and I was ashamed to admit that it felt good, that I never wanted him to stop.

Maybe it was because I was submitting, or maybe something else entirely, but after a moment he did stop. I think he knew that I was enjoying his touch. I think he wanted to tease me, to drive me insane until I begged for his touch, for his body, for everything. A few more minutes of his hands on my body, and I would have done just that. But the moment his hands dropped to his sides and he took a step back, putting space between us, I came back to my senses. I shook my head, my curled hair falling into my face to hide my reddened cheeks that felt like they were on fire. I felt embarrassed by the way I acted, or rather the lack of what I should have done, and that was pushing him away.

"Sit with me." He held out a hand to me, that smirk still plastered across his face.

I let my gaze wander over to the stage where there was already an erotic dancer moving around the pole expertly, her hips moving seductively. Her gaze was solely on Eric as she moved around the pole, as if she could seduce him by the movements alone. Hell, she probably could. But as I stared back up at Eric, his eyes were on me, watching me in amusement.

"I promise to behave myself." He outstretched his hand further, waiting for me to oblige.

And I did.

Maybe I wasn't entirely back to my senses.

I was amazed at how the mass of bodies parted like the red sea as Eric began to lead me to the stage where his throne and two other chairs sat. I tried to keep my eyes focus on Eric's back, but I caught glimpses of the dirty looks being sent my way by both humans and vampires as if I just stole some precious prize from them. Actually, that was exactly what they were all thinking, I would bet. Every night that I had come here, I've seen the same fangbangers over and over again, all trying to draw Eric's attention onto them. And yet I just pop up and Eric seems fascinated with me when I wished he wouldn't be. I would much rather Eric find some other poor girl to pick on and pester, but unfortunately, until I left in a few days, I was forced to endure the frustrating, but absolutely gorgeous vampire.

As we stepped up onto the stage, Eric motioned me to the chair to his left as he draped himself in his throne. I raised an eyebrow but slid into the seat, pressing my dress down as I did so. I held my legs firmly together, like if I didn't, then I would be more prone to submit to Eric. That was a scary thought, but I wasn't about to give myself over to my hormones just yet. Maybe later on in the night.

Now that was an even scarier thought.

If I thought the glares and dirty looks from the fangbangers were nasty, the one the erotic dancer was sending me nearly had me leap back up to my feet and out of the bar. I gulped as I looked away, though I could feel the dancer boring holes through my head.

"You may go." Eric sounded amused as he dismissed the dancer, though a small part of me wished he would dismiss me instead. That seemed to be wishful thinking though.

I eyed the dancer (or should I just call her a stripper? She barely had any clothes on), watching as she tried to persuade Eric to let her stay, that she was the better choice out of the two of us. I agreed, just barely, but Eric just sent her a dark look that sent her running faster than I thought possible.

"Well don't you just have everyone loving you?" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention onto the vampire.

He smirked widely at me as he clasped his hands in front of him, his elbows resting on the arms of the throne. "I can't help it if I'm just that desirable. One day you will submit to my advances."

"I guess it a good thing that I'll be leaving soon then." I casually commented, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone.

Again, wishful thinking.

"Oh, is that so?" he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

"You claim to know so much about me, you should know then that I still have a semester left at school."

"Perhaps I can...persuade you to stay."

"As pretty as you are, Eric, you can't distract me for that long."

"Pretty?" he looked appalled that I had even thought to call him pretty. I had to stifle a laugh, sending the vampire a look of innocence. "I am anything but _pretty_."

"Beautiful?"

His eyes began to narrow.

"Not that either, huh?" I couldn't stop my own smirk from appearing on my lips. Teasing Eric was more fun than I thought it would be. Looks like the tables have been turned. "I guess you want me to say that you're drop dead gorgeous, right? Maybe smoking hot, the sexiest man I've ever encountered. Do those descriptions better suit you?"

"Yes." He didn't sound amused at all.

"Hm, well someone is conceited." I settled back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, drawing the hem of my skirt up a few inches. I watched Eric's gaze fall to my lap, to where my dress ended and my legs began. His fangs extended with a click, but he remained in his throne, a look of lust crossing those vibrant blue orbs. Maybe I shouldn't have been playing this game with Eric. But if I didn't, then I was going to lose all of my self control and just let Eric take me right then and there. And that was the last thing I wanted. I was sure it would have been mind blowing, I didn't deny that. But getting caught up in some sexual drama with a vampire was the last thing I needed right now. He didn't seem like the commitment type, which was a plus, but I was too afraid that I would find myself distracted by Eric, by the out of this world sex, that I wouldn't be able to get on a plane to Connecticut and concentrate on my studies. Maybe I'd come back in a few months and give Eric a whirl. But until then, I had to stay focused. That was my main goal.

Sex would come later.

Maybe.

"You shouldn't tease me, Savannah." His long arm drew out, his fingers lightly tracing over the hem of my skirt, his cool touch making me shudder. He traced invisible designs across the top of my crossed leg until his fingers reached my knee before they trailed back up my leg, dipping a bit lower until he was able to tease my thigh. I tensed in the chair, my hands gripping the arms of the chair as his fingertips lightly brushed across the bottom of my dress, gently pressing it upwards, showing off more of my leg. My heart was racing, my breath was caught in my throat. My eyes closed as his fingers moved further and further up my leg before stopping and beginning back down, across my knee and as far south as he could reach without leaving his throne. "Teasing me isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair." My voice sounded raspy as my eyes slowly opened. He cupped my knee in his large hand and squeezed gently, causing a soft gasp to emit from my lips.

"For you maybe." He leaned over the arm of his throne. I tried to lean away from him, but he squeezed my knee for a second time and I froze. I felt his breath on my cheek as he used his other hand to brush a few strands of hair back behind my ear. "I always get what I want, Savannah. It'd be best if you remembered that."

"A-and what do you want?" I stared straight ahead, very aware of the eyes that were locked on us from around the bar. We had an audience, something that hadn't fazed Eric one bit. He liked showing off, he liked everyone knowing that he was desirable, to make all the women and even some men, jealous that they were not the ones up here on this stage with him.

"You." His nose nuzzled into the curve of my neck, inhaling sharply. "Oh most definitely you."

I felt his fangs grazing across my neck before stopping just above my pulsing vein, poising to strike. My heart nearly stopped as I waited for it, waiting for him to sink his fangs deep within my neck. But he never did. Maybe it was because of the rule in the bar, that no biting was allowed. Or maybe he just wanted to tease me, make me beg for it just like everything else. It scared me to think that I wasn't sure what I would have done if he had bit me. Would I have screamed bloody murder and hope that someone would have helped me? Would I have enjoyed Eric slowly sucking my blood as he caressed my body?

"You are quite the puzzle." His voice vibrated against my neck as his lips brushed across the skin before reaching my earlobe. He gently nipped at my ear, coughing me to yelp out. But I hadn't yelped in pain. Oh no, quite the opposite. I was ashamed to admit it, but the soft noises that escaped my lips as Eric's lips and fangs teased my ear, my neck, and even ghosted over my jaw, they were all out of pleasure.

And I hated myself for that.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Why couldn't I control myself and my urges?

I wasn't supposed to be this girl, and yet around Eric, I felt like putty in his hands. I was supposed to be strong and free willed. But with him, I was beginning to feel like every other fan girl in this bar.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a slight problem."

I would be forever grateful to Pam for interrupting at that moment. A low growl sounded from the vampire beside me as he settled back in his chair, his eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze onto the other blonde.

"What?" he snapped.

Pam raised an eyebrow in amusement, her gaze falling to where his hand laid on my knee still. "Queen Bill is here."

"What does he want?" Eric sounded less than pleased.

"I didn't ask." Pam shrugged her leather clad shoulders. "He was quite...insistent to speak with you. I've sent him to your office. I wouldn't keep him waiting long, he brought along some of his human ass kissers. The guns are starting to scare the humans, not that you would notice."

Eric sent her a look of warning, which only caused the female vampire to smirk even wider.

"Don't worry about your little plaything, Eric, I'll keep her company." She winked at me and I shuddered. "We'll have loads of fun, won't we sweetheart."

"Don't touch her, don't taste her. She's mine." Eric stood, his hand falling off of my knee.

Was it absolutely terrible that I already missed his touch?

"You haven't even tasted her." Pam rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me we have another Sookie Stackhouse on our hands."

"Pam." He hissed, baring his fangs down at the vampire that was only a few inches shorter than he was. I shot a look down at her shoes and was impressed to find how tall her stiletto boots were. I never would have been able to walk in those.

"At least this one doesn't lower the IQ level of all humans." Pam snickered to herself. "But she doesn't have the same...delectable smell about her."

"That's enough Pam."

"Go deal with Bill, I'll watch over your little toy." Pam smirked over at me. "We'll have some girl talk."

Somehow I didn't think this girl talk would be a fun one."

"Get back to work Pam. She's mine." Eric's eyes narrowed into slits before his gaze roamed over the bar. Vampires and humans quickly looked away, but the message seemed to get across to them all. What that message was, I wasn't entirely sure. I didn't think I wanted to know either.

Pam pouted but left the stage, though not before sending me another sensual wink. I shuddered as I watched her stroll away, her hips swaying from side to side. Both men and women watched as she left with the same hunger they had for Eric.

"I'll return shortly." Eric had turned back to me, his hands slipped into his jean pockets. "I'll escort you to the bar, you'll be..." he paused for a moment, a frown settling on his lips. "More entertained while I meet with an associate of mine."

I had a feeling that 'entertained' wasn't the word he had intended on using. I didn't try to argue; his mood seemed to have gone south rather quickly. I didn't ask who Bill was; I could tell that Eric wasn't a fan of whoever he was. Instead, I just slipped my hand into his, goose bumps rising on my arms as he tugged me to my feet and led me across the room to the bar. With only a single frightening stare, half of the humans scattered away from the bar, leaving multiple seats empty. He led me to the one closest to the sticker and poster covered door at the end of the bar counter however, motioning the bartender over.

"Chow, this is Miss Kingsley. Whatever she asks for, you'll give. Her tab in on me tonight."

"Eric..."

"I'll return shortly." He lowered himself down, his gaze level with mine. "Perhaps when I return, we can have another little chat about submitting to me. I'd like to take you to my bed, Savannah."

"I have more self control than that."

"Do you?" he flashed me a smirk before rising and opened the door beside the bar. I watched as he slipped into what appeared to be a hallway before the door closed and I was left wondering just how right he was.

* * *

><p>Two cocktails and an entire hour later, and Eric Northman was nowhere to be found. He had yet to return, and I was beginning to grow anxious. I had come here for him after all, I didn't like to just be kept here waiting. Then again, part of me wondered what was keeping Eric, and pathetically enough, I was worried. How could I be worried about a vampire I only just met a week and a half ago? Then again, how could I want to spread my legs for him after such a short period of time? There just weren't any answers to the questions that I had, and I found that I didn't exactly want the answers anyways. Soon I would be leaving and then I wouldn't have to think about Eric again. Ever.<p>

Another hour passed by, leaving only thirty minutes before the clock would strike midnight and 2011 would be upon us. I tried to reflect on the past year, think about what was to come, but I hated to admit it, but Eric just wouldn't leave my thoughts. I couldn't wait to get out of town just so I could concentrate on something other than Eric friggin Northman.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?" a husky voice sounded to my left.

I looked up from my empty glass and looked to my side, not happy at all to find a vampire visibly flashing around his fangs leaning against the bar beside me. I caught sight of the bartender eying this new vampire and I, and I knew that Eric had all but ordered him to keep an eye on me. I shook my head slightly, letting him know that I was fine. This vampire wouldn't hurt me. Eric seemed to be fascinated by me for some reason, or at least until he got into my pants. But until that did or didn't happen, I felt safe knowing that he would break a few bones if the wrong vampire touched me. He had seemed possessive enough when Pam, who he seemed to have a fairly good relationship with, had offered to keep me company.

Of course, I would have felt safer if that damn vampire was here with me instead of doing god even knows what.

Scary to think that I felt safer with Eric than anyone else in this bar.

"You're a shy little thing." I felt a cold finger run down the length of my bare arm.

I yanked my arm away from him, turning around in my seat to glare at the vampire. "I'm not interested."

"Are you sure about that, little girl?" he smirked widely as he leaned towards me, his hand circling around my upper arm. He was handsome, but not nearly as good looking and drop dead gorgeous as Eric was. His attitude was what made him ugly. Eric's persistence was calculated and while annoying, was generally harmless. This vampire however, was trying everything possible to get me to look into his eyes. I tried to fight him, tried to squirm out of his grasp. But his grip only seemed to tighten as he grasped onto my chin, forcing me to remain still. I squeezed my eyes shut, but the vampire hissed and held onto my arm so tightly, I knew I would have a bruise there in the morning. "Look at me, little girl, look into my eyes. You and I will have so much fun."

My eyes were forced open as his hand squeezed my arm so hard that I thought he was just going to snap my arm off. The moment I stared into those murky green eyes, I felt the fog beginning to stretch across my subconscious, the vampire slowly stealing away my self control.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" an enraged Eric Northman came flying out of the door beside the bar, breaking the vampire's concentration and freeing me from his control. I sighed in relief but jumped off of the bar stool as Eric grabbed onto the vampire by the throat and threw him right on top of the bar counter. My eyes grew wide as silence crept over the bar, all eyes on the vampire they all admired defending a mere little human girl. I snuck a glance towards the entrance of the bar and found a surprised Pam slowly beginning towards us, just above shoving humans left and right to create herself a path. The bartender stayed at the far end of the bar, shaking his head and watching as Eric nearly ripped the head off of the other vampire. "Are you aware that you were glamouring _my_ human? Do you know who I am, what I can do to you?"

"Yes sheriff, sorry sheriff. I didn't know she was yours." The vampire gulped, his eyes wide as he apologized profusely.

"Pam." Eric straightened, though he kept his hand wrapped around the vampire's neck, holding him on top of the bar.

"Yes, Eric?" She appeared at his side, her gaze falling on me for a moment before rising to meet Eric's glare.

"Does Savannah not have my scent all over her?"

A smirk crossed Pam's lips as she leaned towards me, sniffing the air. "She certainly does."

"Then why," Eric turned back to the vampire who's face, if he had been a human, would have turned a sickly red and purple colour. "Were you even talking to _my_ human? I'm within my rights to punish you for laying a hand on her, do you understand me?"

"But I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry sheriff."

I was terrified. Watching Eric as this predator was unnerving. But I also wasn't about to jump in and tell him to stop. If he hadn't come along, this vampire could have...what did Eric call it? Oh right, he could have glamoured me into doing whatever he wanted. He could have had me leave with him. He could have drained me until I was lying dead somewhere. Eric had saved my life, and I knew I would have to owe him for that.

"If you even look at her again, it'll give me a reason to rip your head off." Eric seethed, growling at the vampire who was shaking in fear. I wasn't sure how old Eric was, or just how important he was, but he seemed to be some sort of authority around here, and if I were a vampire, I certainly wouldn't want to piss Eric off. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Sheriff." The vampire nodded wildly.

Eric's eyes were narrowed but he released the vampire and stepped back beside Pam. The vampire was off of the bar in seconds, and quickly sped out of the bar before I could even blink. Humans and vampires alike just stood around us, watching in interesting, whispering to one another all wondering why Eric had gotten so touchy at a vampire for talking to a human.

"There's nothing to see here." Pam rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the bar, waving them all away. She flashed her fangs at some nearby humans and they hurried away until all was back to normal in the bar.

"He hurt you." Eric murmured as he gazed down at my arm, his fingertips lightly brushing over where the vampire had grabbed me. I gazed down at my arm and was surprised to find it was already bruising. I winced a he cradled my arm in his hands, a frown on his face.

"I'm fine." I assured him. And I was fine. I was more spooked than anything, more fearful at what could have happened. "Thank you."

His gaze rose until his blue orbs met mine. I wanted to look away, in fear that he too would try to glamour me, but as I stared into those eyes, I found nothing but Eric Northman staring back at me. I sighed and let my body relax, finding that I enjoyed as the backs of his fingers caressed the bruised skin. I was surprised to find a hint of furry in his orbs though, mixed with a touch of sadness. I could understand why he was angry. I was his interest tonight, I was who intrigued him and another vampire had come along and tried to ruin his fun. But I couldn't quite figure out why he was sad.

I couldn't think upon it for long however, as he quickly masked his emotions, that smirk returning to his lips, though it looked lacklustre compared to earlier. "The damsel in distress tends to thank her saviour with a kiss, as I'm made aware."

"You need better sources." I couldn't help but smile as I rolled my eyes. That was more like the annoying Eric I've gotten to know.

"But I was your...knight in shining armour." He chuckled, shaking his head at the very human term. "That deserves a token of gratitude, does it not?"

He was right. Sort of.

"How about a thank you."

"I was thinking of something a little more...intimate." he drew himself closer, causing me to back up into the bar. He clasped his hands on either side of me, trapping me between the bar and his very nicely toned body. He licked his lips as he lowered his gaze over my body, and there was no hiding the fact that he apparently wanted me. Why, I still couldn't understand. Besides my light blue-grey eyes, there was nothing special about me, nothing unusual or enticing. I was average, at best. I voiced this to Eric, assuring him that he didn't want me because I was so ordinary, but he only chuckled in response. "You are so much more that ordinary, Savannah. There's more to you than even you know. I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out, I will learn what it is about you that intrigues me."

"I-I'm not going to sleep with you, Eric." I whispered, our gazes never wavering.

"All I'm asking for is one kiss." He raised a hand up to cup my cheek. "One little kiss."

"Why do I somehow doubt it'll just be one kiss with you?"

He snickered. "One kiss is all it will take for you to spread those lovely legs of yours for me."

"I don't doubt that." I surprised myself by saying. But it was the truth. I was afraid to kiss him because I was afraid that I would lose the last bit of my self control and hand myself over to this vampire to do with as he will. And that scared the hell out of me.

"One kiss, Savannah. I promise you nothing more." he caressed my cheek with his thumb. I could feel the eyes on me from around us, but I ignored them. I could only focus on Eric.

"No." I shook my head, trying my best to keep myself together.

"It's nearly midnight, you'll have to kiss someone, it's tradition." He was pressed against me now, his lips lowering until this were ghosting across mine. A moan escaped my lips, and I wanted to slap myself for it. "When the clock strikes midnight, kiss me, Savannah. I know you want to. I can taste your desire. You want to kiss me."

If we had been looking one another in the eye, I would have said he was trying to glamour me. But as my eyes had fluttered close, I knew that wasn't the case. Oh no, this was just a case of hormones and very weak self control.

"A sweet little kiss, that's all I'm asking for." He brushed his lips across my jaw until he reached my ear. "One kiss."

I couldn't utter a word, not trusting myself to, and instead just nodded quickly. I was going against everything I stood for, but it was just a kiss, right? Just one kiss and then I could boot it out of here and never see this vampire again. I would be leaving soon; I would be saying goodbye to all of this. I just wouldn't show my face for a few holidays. Eventually Eric would forget about me and I could come back to Shreveport in peace.

I felt Eric slip his hand into mine as he took a step away from me. That smirk never left his face as he silently began leading me back through the bar and to the stage. My cheeks were a bright red as I followed behind him, too embarrassed to look up at those who had parted to create a path for the vampire. I felt the dirty looks, I felt the glares, but I didn't care about them. I couldn't please everyone. If I could, I wouldn't have even come tonight. Though I knew a small part of me would always wonder 'what if' if I had never come.

There was still a good fifteen minutes until midnight, until Eric and I would kiss. We sat as we waited for the time to tick by. Neither of us spoke, though Eric kept his hand clasped around mine, his thumb rubbing small circles in the palm of my hand. Every so often I would risk a glance at the vampire, only to find him staring right back at me with that knowing look in his eyes, like he knew exactly how I was feeling at that moment. And he probably did. Vampires seemed more in tune with those sorts of things. Of course, they used it to their advantage in whatever way that they can.

The excitement began to grow in the bar as time passed quickly until we were minutes from the New Year. I used to be so excited about New Years Eve. It was the end of one year and the beginning of another. It gave you the chance to close the door to all of your mistakes, all of your regrets, and open up to a whole new world of possibilities. But this year, this year I was nervous as hell. Because the moment that clock struck midnight, I knew everything would change. As much as I wanted it to be, that kiss would never just be some silly little kiss.

"Are you ready my little mystery?" Eric was standing before me, causing me to blink in surprise. I had been lost in my own little world and hadn't even noticed he was no longer sitting. I craned my neck up to stare at him, his hand outstretching for me to take. I inhaled sharply before slipping my hand into his and letting the vampire tug me to my feet. His arm immediately went around my waist while his other danced across my arm, his fingers hovering over the darkening bruise. "I will kill him for this."

"It's just a bruise and I'm just a human girl." I pointed out.

"No." He stared me straight in the eye as he cupped my cheek. I could vaguely hear the countdown begin. I forgot in that moment where I was. I forgot that I was standing in the middle of a vampire bar. All that mattered was this vampire before me as he drew me against him, his thumb brushing across my bottom lip. "You are not just a silly little human girl."

"Then what am I?" my voice wavered.

"_5...4...3...2...1!"_

"You are mine." His lips twisted into a smirk before they came crashing down against mine.

I couldn't breathe at first. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs as his lips captured mine in a kiss I would surely never forget. I felt frozen as his tongue darted out, swiping across my bottom lip, gently nipping with his fangs. The colour rose on my face as I came back into my body from some out of body experience. I felt the fiery passion burst through his lips and into mine. It felt as if my heart was just going to leap out of my chest. Fireworks were going off, but I was more than certain we weren't outside or near any sort of firework display. But that's exactly what it felt like. While all those around us celebrated the New Year, Eric and I had our own celebration with one another, one that would stay with me for the rest of my life.

The kiss became needier as he pried my lips apart with his tongue, asking for access. I moaned in response, his tongue immediately darting into my mouth, dominating my tongue that barely even knew what was going on. I had never been kissed like this. No human could ever kiss in this way before, with the sheer power and pleasure sliding around me, rolling into my mouth as we became one at that single moment. It felt a part of me had been unleashed, cursing through me like some unknown drug that was leaving me high on the thrill of it all.

My hands began to work as they slid up his strong arms and to the back of his neck. I held him against me, pressing my body harder against his as we moved together rhythmically. This was more than just a kiss; this was so much more than a silly little kiss.

This was _everything_.

I had to pull away after a moment, not because I couldn't breathe, but because of the sheer intensity of the kiss, the kiss that had literally taken away my breath, stopped my heart, and every other cliché in the world. It took a moment for my lungs to remember how to function, my breaths coming out raspy and unsteady. Eric leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes closed as he too breathed in and out, almost as if he was trying to control himself.

"What are you?" Eric asked, his voice so low, I had to strain to hear him.

I pulled away from him at that question, not knowing what to think. My hands rested on his chest as we stared at one another, his blue orbs boring into mine. I couldn't think straight, and I knew that wasn't because of an attempt to glamour me. I was literally left speechless. That kiss was out of this world. Literally. I had had pretty fantastic kisses in the past. But that, that just blew everything out of the park. My lips still tingled; I could still feel his hands on my body even as they fell to his side. And most of all, I still felt that power, that rush of energy that surged through me so strongly that I stumbled backwards and away from the vampire.

"Savannah." He reached out to me but I quickly darted off of the stage before he could touch me. I began backing away from him, our gazes never leaving one another.

"I-I have to go." I rushed out before twisting on my heel and pushing through the mass of celebrating bodies.

I needed out of that bar, I needed away from that vampire.

Before I lost my entire self control and went crawling back for more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who's reading this, the response I'm getting is great, and makes me want to write write write! oh and to those that have asked, Godric will be appearing very very soon...his introduction into Savannah's life is just around the corner...


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

I ran.

I left town the next morning and I didn't look back.

That kiss just wasn't a kiss. It was one hell of an eye opener and it scared the hell out of me. So I did what any coward would do when they're scared, and I ran. I packed up, promised to keep in contact with my mother and friends, and hightailed it out of Louisiana on the first possible flight. I didn't even care that I was in line ups at the airport, or had a drink spilled on me in the plane. I was just thanking the heavens when I touched down in Connecticut.

I didn't even want to think about Eric Northman. No, I could never think about that blonde vampire _ever_ again. I was too scared that I would turn back around and return to Shreveport. And kiss him. Repeatedly. Followed by many rounds of wild and passionate sex.

But it wasn't entirely Eric that scared me. No, it was the power, the energy that I had felt that night with that single kiss. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It was such a power rush that my hands still shook slightly. It felt like it was crawling beneath my skin, like it was surging through my veins. It was so intense that I laid awake thinking of only that. What the hell had happened during that kiss? Sure I had never kissed a vampire before. But that didn't exactly seem normal. Especially when Eric pointedly asked what I was.

What was I?

That was a stupid question. I was human, of course. That was all there was to it. There was nothing special, nothing other worldly about me. I was just Savannah Kingsley, soon to be Yale Graduate and top journalist prospect. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. That's who and what I was.

So why didn't I entirely believe that?

Days passed, weeks flew by, and still, that power remained inside of me. It felt like it was just waiting to be unleashed again, waiting for Eric to sweep on by and unlock the beast from inside of me. What did that even mean? I was so confused, and I had no one to turn to. Sarah would think I had gone crazy. She studied science, none of this was normal and scientifically proven, therefore to her, it just couldn't be happening. My mother, god she didn't even know about the vampire bar or Eric! God knows I couldn't pick up the phone and call Fangtasia.

What would I say?

"Oh hi, is Eric there, I'm trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me."

Yeah, I had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well.

I did the only thing that I could think of doing to try and distract myself, and that was throwing myself back into my studies. It was my last semester at Yale, my last semester to prove something of myself. So I focused on my assignments, on my essays, on not thinking about vampires or odd weird kisses that left me wanting more.

But more of what exactly?

Was it the kiss that left me wanting more from the vampire?

Or was it the power, the raw intense power that lay dormant inside of me?

I just wasn't so sure, and that scared me.

Weeks turned into a month, and before I knew it, it was Valentine's Day. I hadn't thought about Valentine's Day before, but this year, all I could think about was what Fangtasia was possibly doing on this night, or who would be hanging off of Eric's arm. And that thought alone sent me into such a bitter mood, I was nearly kicked out of the library. Dirty looks were being thrown at me by the other students who thought books and schoolwork was a better relationship than with the opposite sex (or same sex, I didn't judge). I was shoving books around, slamming down covers, angrily typing on my laptop. It came to a point that a girl who looked more like she was twelve than in her twenties, came stomping over and asked me in a sickeningly sweet voice if I would please leave. I didn't have to go. I was just being a little loud, I could tone it done. But I didn't want to tone it down.

Where had this blind jealousy come from?

I didn't own Eric, and he certainly didn't own me. We had one kiss, so what?

That thought made me snort as I collected up my books and stuffed them into my schoolbag before throwing it over my shoulder. Who was I kidding? It wasn't just a kiss. It was everything and nothing all rolled into one. It was what was driving me insane day in and day out. All I could think about were those sweet soft lips, his hands gliding across my body, that exchange of raw power between our tongues...

"Ahem."

I rolled my eyes at the girl who was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, making more noise than I thought I had. But I gave her an equally sickening smile before heading out of the library. It was late anyways. Not as late as I usually spent in the library, but late enough that the sun had set and the snow began to fall _again_. I almost missed being in Shreveport for the fact that snow barely even existed and I didn't want to wear five coats all at once. I would never get used to the winters of the north, even though my plan was to live in New York City one day. I would just stay inside. A lot. With so much heat that you'd think it was the south.

I was lost in thought as I made my way down one of the pathways through Yale, thankful that I knew the campus like the back of my hand. The snow wasn't thick, but the wind was whipping it in my face that I had to look down while I walked. It was for that reason that I never saw the figure just standing in the middle of the pathway. It was for that reason I ended up walking straight into what I first initially thought to be a brick wall. I let out a yelp as I stumbled, the ice under my boots causing me to slip and fall backwards. My bag was slipping from my shoulder and I tried to grab it, not wanting my laptop to feel the brunt of the fall. But then out of nowhere, and faster than I could even see, a hand flew out and caught both my bag and me. I felt myself hovering over the ground, my back less than a foot away from hitting the hard sheet of ice. It took a moment for it to all register, for my eyes to focus and stare up at who had caught me and saved me from my unfortunate fall.

Those eyes.

They were the colour of the sea.

It was as if I was staring into the sea as I gazed into those orbs and it was mesmerizing. I had never seen eyes so blue and yet so green at the same time. They twinkled in the moonlight in such a way, that they reflected life. And yet, there was a sadness in those eyes that I had never witnessed before. Those orbs looked like they had seen the entire world, seen much more than any pair of eyes should have ever witnessed.

But they were still beautiful.

"Are you alright?" the owner of the brilliant eyes voiced in concern. His voice was soft, almost as if he were afraid to speak. Or maybe it was because he didn't like to speak, like he thought words were useless. Perhaps even a combination of both.

"Oh I'm..." I searched the face of the man holding me still, my body still hovering over the ice. It wasn't a man though, at least not one that much older than I was. He seemed almost like a boy. Was he even eighteen? Maybe he could be twenty. He could pass as a student here at Yale.

But it wasn't his boyish features that rendered me speechless. It was his eyes once again. Except this time, I noticed the ring of red around those beautiful sea coloured eyed. A ring of red that clashed against his pale face that told me immediately that this wasn't a man, or even a boy.

"Y-you're a vampire." I couldn't stop my voice from shaking as the words just slipped out of my mouth.

A flash of pain crossed those orbs as I was slowly lifted back onto my feet, my bag resting back on my shoulder. I wanted to slap myself for what I had said. That had been rude. I had treated him like he was a monster, like I was sure every other scared human had acted. And that wasn't who I was. I wasn't scared of vampires. At least not as naively as I had been before Christmas break. I had been thrust into the vampire world, kissing a vampire of all things. I couldn't be rude; I couldn't be judgemental towards a vampire. I felt terrible for the words that had just slipped from my lips.

Open mouth, insert foot.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I apologized hurriedly. "I didn't mean it like that. God that was rude!"

"It's perfectly fine." The vampire attempted a smile, though it didn't reach those lovely eyes of his. He wasn't much taller than I was, in fact, we were almost eye level.

"No it's not alright. I want to be a journalist and the first thing we learn is to not be biased and judgemental and here I am being just that." I shook my head at myself. What an idiot! Just because I was confused over Eric and what had happened over that two week holiday, it didn't mean I had to be prejudice and horrible to other vampires. Eric hadn't acted at all like I assumed vampires to. He did in some ways, but in others, well he just surprised me. I was sure all he wanted was sex, but even then, he had tried to protect me when he could have just let that other vampire drain me dry. He wasn't the monster he tried to be, and that just showed that not all vampires were evil. Humans were far from perfect, we weren't exactly saints. So why couldn't vampires be good? "I'm really sorry. My brain is fried and the whole almost falling flat on my ass thing totally threw me off. I'm extremely sorry."

That small smile of his slowly began to grow, the pain and sadness beginning to seep back out of those orbs. "It's alright Miss..."

"Kingsley, Savannah Kingsley." I stuck my hand out, only to realize a half a minute later that vampires didn't shake hands. I was about to retract my hand and apologize again when this vampire surprised me and clasped his hand around mine. A shock sparked between us as our connected hands and I had to fight the urge to jump away. My cheeks flushed, and I was thankful that it was freezing out and that my face probably was already two shades darker than it should have been.

"Godric." His voice was wonderful. It was so soft, and yet at the same time, when he spoke, you stopped to listen. He just had one of those voices, like you wouldn't mind just hearing him speak for hours on end.

"Well it's nice to meet you Godric. Again I'm so sorry for how that sounded. It was incredibly rude of me. And I'm sorry I just walked into you. I wasn't watching where I was going and..." I began rambling, a nervous habit of mine. I wasn't sure why I was nervous though. It wasn't because I was in the presence of yet another vampire. Instead, it was because of the goose bumps that rose on my arms, the little shocks that still ran up my arms as our hands remained connected. It almost felt like his hand was made to cover mine. But that was just ridiculous.

Right?

I had to shake my head, our hands finally parting. I never should have let Sarah talk me into going to Fangtasia. I never would have met Eric then, and then I wouldn't be feeling like such a fool around this other vampire.

"You weren't at fault. I was lost in thought." He offered kindly.

"Well I'm still sorry." I flashed him a wide smile. "I'd like to make up for my extremely rude comment, if you'd let me."

"It's not necessary." Godric shook his head.

"But it is." I nodded. "I've met vampires...well I've more than met a few of them and I honestly hate myself that I sounded like some scared little judgemental human. That's not who I am and I don't want to become that person. So please, let me...let me buy you a drink."

He tilted his head to the side, and I knew what he was thinking before he even uttered a word.

"There's a small diner a block away that I know serves true blood. They're trying to bring in vampire tourists. But for some reason, vampires just don't seem to want to flock to the Ivy League schools." I chuckled.

"It's a very...beautiful school." Godric's gaze rose to glance up at one of the oldest buildings on campus.

"It is. It's one of the reasons I chose to come here. There's just something about standing where there's been history." I shuddered as if I could just feel the spirits of the past right then and there.

Actually, in fact, I _did_ feel something.

But I shrugged it off to just be the chill of the cold evening and didn't think anything of it.

"What do you say? I'm sure you have much more important...vampire business? But I would really like to make it up to you. I feel horrible."

I don't know why I was trying to persuade a vampire to take me up on my offer. You would think that after the winter break that I had, I would run in the other direction when a vampire came along. Hell, it was one of the reasons I was happy to be coming back to Yale, where we had had no vampire visitors up until tonight. But for some reason, Godric felt different than all of the others that I had seen in Fangtasia. His aura, the air around him, it felt calm and...even a little bit sad. He was mild mannered and heck, he was downright polite. Of course, I had been blinded by Eric's good looks, but something just told me in the pit of my stomach that Godric was one of the good ones. I wanted to trust him; I wanted to tell him everything, to learn everything that I could about this vampire. It was so sudden and unexpected, I almost did want to excuse myself and leave. But the moment our hands had connected, there had been some sort of other worldly force going on here that I couldn't understand.

And part of me didn't want to.

"I would very much like that Savannah."

A shudder ran up my spine as my name rolled off of his tongue. My cheeks reddened even more as I blushed and clutched onto the strap of my bag.

Here's to hoping I didn't make a complete and utter fool of myself this time around!

* * *

><p>"You honestly didn't have to walk me to my apartment." I stood outside of my apartment door, my keys in hand, with Godric standing beside me.<p>

He had been the perfect gentleman all night. he pushed in my chair at the diner, he had even paid for his true blood and my hot chocolate, and now he had just walked me home, which wasn't all that far anyways. Besides the pale face and the ring of red around his eyes, I never would have thought that he was a vampire. He didn't act like any vampire I had met, and I had met some very interesting vampires on my short trip home. But he was just so peculiar. And sadly enough, I actually liked it. I had to scold myself multiple times in the night not to fall as hard as I had with Eric. That had been stupid and had ultimately led to a kiss, which opened a whole can full of worms. No wait, it wasn't just a can, it was a friggin truck load. I didn't need to fall all over Godric, who was just as good looking as Eric in his own way, and have a repeat performance. No, I needed to stay clear headed.

Even though all a part of me wanted to do was to stare into those sea coloured eyes all night. And for every night after this one.

Seriously, did I have an 'all hot and sexy vampires come to me' sticker on my forehead or something?

"A young girl shouldn't be walking around alone at night." Godric offered a kind smile

"That sounds like something another vampire I know would say." I mused more to myself than anything. I had to shake my head to rid myself of thoughts of Eric. Why couldn't I just get that damn vampire out of my head?

"That vampire must be very wise them."

"He was very something alright." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "But anyways, these parts aren't all that dangerous."

"Danger always lurks where you least expect it." Godric cocked his head to the side.

I was staring again.

How could I not?

It wasn't just his eyes that were mesmerizing. Dark brown hair was cut short and out of the way, showing off his strong features. He looked like he had come from another world, or at least another time and that made me wonder how old this vampire might be. I never had figured out how old Eric was. A couple hundred maybe? More? How old was this vampire? It was a fascinating topic, I would admit that. Vampires could span the entire lifespan of the human race. One vampire could be thousands of years old, while others could only be a few hundred years, or maybe even recently turned.

"I had a lovely evening, Savannah. Thank you for reminding me that the kindness of humanity is not entirely lost." He bowed his head before turning and beginning down the hallway to the stairs.

"Wait!" I called to him, not really sure what I was going to say next. I didn't want him to go. Why, I wasn't entirely sure I understood that part. But there was just something about Godric that caused this odd warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me. An odd thing to be feeling around a vampire, but it was true.

And that power.

When I was around Godric, that power flourished, as if his presence alone unleashed the beast from within and it was just surging through me with such force, that it had caused me to stagger sideways.

Godric was back at my side before I could even blink. I had braced myself against the opposite wall, my eyes closing as the power grew so intense, I had to squeeze my eyes shut and will for it to go away. It rolled over me, waves of power after waves of power. It felt like someone had just flicked a switch and suddenly the light was on. Only in this case, it was a crap load of power. It felt like a nuclear reactor was inside of me, ready to explode at any moment.

"Are you alright?" I felt a cool hand pressing against my cheek and I was flung back into reality. The power didn't cease, it didn't fade away, and in fact, at Godric's touch it only became worse. But it calmed down just a touch, enough so I could at least open my eyes. "Savannah?"

"I'm fine." I whispered, letting out the breath I never knew I had been holding. "Really, I'm fine."

"Are you certain." He frowned, his eyes searching my face. "You're pale and growing warm."

"I'm just...feeling a little out of it." the power hit me with so much force suddenly that I lost my footing and went crumbling down to the ground.

Only Godric caught me, gently lowering me to the floor.

"You're not fine." He shook his head, the backs of his fingers caressing my cheek. "You are far from fine, little one."

"I'm not so little." I mumbled as my eyes fluttered close, my head feeling so heavy that I had to lean it forward against Godric's shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is a horrible first impression."

"You keep apologizing." I felt a hand stroke my hair. "You are the most intriguing human I've ever encountered. And I've roamed this earth for more than two thousand years."

"Two thousand?" if I had any strength at all, my mouth would have been hanging open in shock. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." He chuckled softly."Perhaps you should be taken to a doctor. That's what you humans do when you're sick."

"No no, I'm fine. I just need a minute." I shook my head, breathing shakily as I tried to collect myself.

But I couldn't. The power was just so intense that it felt like it was destroying me from the inside out. It felt like my insides were tearing apart, like my blood was boiling in my veins. It became so draining, so painful that a soft whimper escaped from my lips, tears pooling in my closed eyes.

"I'm sorry." I just kept repeating over and over again. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be apologizing, little one." I felt myself being lifted up into a pair of strong arms, my keys jingling as he pried them from my hand. I hadn't realized I had been clutching them for dear life until he tugged them from my fingers, almost having to use his vampire strength.

"You are a very nice vampire." I commented as I heard him insert the keys into the door and pushed it open. He didn't move at first though. He just stood there, holding me in his arms effortlessly. It took me a couple of minutes to realize he needed to be invited in in order to enter the apartment. "Oh sorry, please Godric, won't you come in?"

"Another apology." He stepped over the threshold and into my apartment. I hoped and prayed that it didn't look completely horrible and messy. I mean he was a two thousand year old vampire, I felt like I had to impress him even just a little bit. God knows I wasn't impressing him with my sparkly personality at the moment. "You are definitely a unique one."

"I get that a lot apparently." I snickered, thinking about Eric yet again. I tried to open my eyes, but even as I tried to, another whimper left my lips as they crashed back shut. The power wasn't lessening at all, and I just couldn't understand what was going on. Ever since that kiss, I had felt this energy inside of me that couldn't be explained. And now all of a sudden it had been unleashed in such a way that it was causing me harm.

What the hell had that kiss done to me?

"My bedroom is that way." I slowly lifted my arm, though it felt almost too heavy to move, as I tried to point in the direction of my bedroom.

I felt a sudden gust of air and within only seconds, I was being placed down on my comfortable comforter. A moan slipped from my lips as I curled up onto my side the moment my head hit the pillow and my body sunk into the squishy bed. I felt my body being lifted for a second time before my bed sheets were being placed around me. Godric, the two thousand year old vampire who I had walked right into and proceeded to be a judgemental bitch to, was tucking me in. and I just met him tonight. Seriously, what was wrong with me sometimes? The fourth time I had seen Eric, we had kissed. And the first night I had met Godric, hell he was in my bedroom! Something had to give!

"You can rescind your invitation now if you wish." Godric almost sounded like he was urging me to.

I cracked my eyes open into slits so I could stare at his blurry form.

"Why would I do that?" I asked in the form of a mumble that I hoped he understood.

"You invited a vampire into your home." He pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't seem all that dangerous to me." I shrugged, snuggling further underneath the sheets. I was getting colder now. Instead of boiling, my blood felt ice cold. My temperature was lowering, my body beginning to shake. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I wanted it to stop. I could go to the doctors, call my mother even as she was a nurse. But I knew it wouldn't help anything because this wasn't some strange illness. This was something inside of me fighting to come out. And there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

"I used to be." He answered softly.

"But you aren't anymore, are you?"

"I don't wish to be."

"Well see, then why should I..." I was interrupted as a yawn escaped my lips. "Sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you sure you don't wish to see a doctor? I can take you to the nearest hospital." I felt his cool hand pressing against my forehead and I leaned into his touch. "You're freezing cold now, little one. You're sick."

"No." I shook my head, shivering from head to toe. "No I'm not."

"Then what's wrong?" he knelt down beside my bed, a frown settled on his lips as he caressed my cheek as if we had known one another for years instead of just the few hours that we had.

"Honestly Godric, I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so obviously, since this fic is taking place in that year between season 3 and 4, Godric obviously didn't die in Dallas like in season 2. the reasoning behind that is a bit important to the story and will be explained in time, so I won't give anything away. I'll just say that he was talked down off of the roof in Dallas and therefore didn't die.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

"You don't have to stay, you know." I curled my legs underneath me as I gazed at the vampire sitting in my bright purple desk chair. It almost made me giggle. Almost that is. If it hadn't of been for whatever was happening inside of me, maybe I would have laughed at the sight of a two thousand year old vampire sitting in a very girly chair. But whatever was happening, whatever this power, this raw energy was, it just wouldn't leave me be. It surged through me, cursed through my veins. My heart was racing rapidly, and if it didn't slow down soon, I was going to get worried that I would have a heart attack. My breathing was unsteady, and every few minutes I would have to close my eyes and focus on my breathing. I felt light headed, the exhaustion rolling over me.

But I didn't want to fall asleep. It wasn't because there was a vampire in my apartment and I refused to rescind his invitation. He wasn't dangerous; at least he didn't seem all that dangerous at the moment. For some reason, I wanted to talk to him, to spend time with him. He had already refused to leave, which I couldn't understand. He didn't even know me. I was just some human girl who walked right into him and then had been rather rude. He had humoured me by letting me buy him a drink as a sort of apology, though he had paid for the drinks which completely destroyed the concept. He could have just walked away when I nearly collapsed in the hallway. Most vampires would have. Hell, most men would have done the same thing. You don't just help out someone you barely know, someone you met only hours ago.

So then why was he here?

And why did I not want him to leave?

"You may rescind my invitation at any time." Godric pointed out, his hands clasped together in his lap as he just sat there, staring at me curiously.

"Why would I do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire."

"Well you haven't tried to eat me yet so I think I'm safe." I shrugged.

"Perhaps I was only waiting for the right moment." He leaned forward.

"Is that true?" I didn't believe him for one bit. There was just something in his eyes, behind that sadness, that told me he wouldn't bite me, that he wouldn't try and kill me.

Godric didn't answer at first. He merely stared at me for the longest time, not even blinking. It was unnerving and I started fidgeting on the bed.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked in a soft voice. "If you're uncomfortable, I will leave."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not uncomfortable around you, Godric. I just don't understand why you're trying to make me believe that you're some scary monster. You don't seem all that scary to me."

"I was once." A short sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he lost himself in his own memories. "I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you once."

"So what's stopping you now?" I wondered.

"I've roamed this earth for two thousand years. My life has become very monotonous. I came to see that we're not very much unlike humans. I saw less of a reason to attack them, to harm them in any way just for pleasure." He answered, pain crossing his face as his eyes opened, those sea coloured orbs boring into me. "I lost my desire to hunt for humans long ago. I wish for peace, the peace that I once thought the Great Revelation would have given us. But it seems I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"Humans fear us, and they have reason to. We are monsters. We may try to be like them, but while we may share similarities, we will never be them. Most vampires lose their humanity and they are too stuck in their ways to find their way back."

"You seem to still have your humanity." I pointed out. "You care. That's not something a monster would do. I think you're the only vampire who would have helped me tonight. You're sitting with someone you don't even know because you think it's the right thing to do. You may have been one way years ago, Godric, but you're not a monster now. At least not at this very moment."

"I fought to find my humanity again." he stared down at his lap sadly. "I was a savage, a vampire that I am ashamed to admit that I was."

"But you're righting that wrong now." I shrugged. "We all have scary pasts, Godric. It's a part of life. We all have skeletons in the closet; some just are bigger than others."

Godric looked up in confusion, his head tilted to the side. "I don't have a skeleton in my closet. That would be barbaric."

I couldn't help but laugh. That only caused Godric to stare at me in even more confusion. In the few hours we've spent together, it was hard to believe that this vampire, who only appeared my age, if not younger, was actually two thousand years old. He was older than just about everything. And yet, with that one little comment, I was reminded of his age.

"It appears as if I have missed a human joke."

"Sorry." I tried to calm myself down, a grin on my face. "I forgot that you're two thousand years old. It's just a saying. No one really has skeletons in their closets." I snorted, shaking my head at the vampire. "I only meant that we all have mistakes and moments in our past that we wished we could take back."

He nodded in understanding, and even looked amused at my reaction. "In that case, I have many skeletons in my closet, as you would say."

"I have a few myself." I offered him a smile, forgetting momentarily that I had surges of power rushing throughout me. Actually, as I stopped to think about it, I realized that my body had stopped shaking, my temperature rising to a comfortable level. I could still feel the power inside of me, like it was just resting there waiting for a moment to burst free. But it was no longer attacking me, no longer ripping me apart. I sighed in relief, leaning back against my pillows out of happiness. I wasn't sure what the hell this was, but I was glad I was being given a moment's grace.

"Are you alright?" Godric stood, a look of concern crossing his face. This vampire was worried about being a monster, and yet he was concerned over some silly little human that he only met tonight. That hardly described a monster.

"I'm fine." I assured me. "I'm actually really fine."

"I'm glad." He nodded, walking across the room and after a moment of hesitance, he sat on the edge of my bed.

"See Godric, you're worried about some human you've only just met. How could you possibly be a monster?" I smiled at him.

He frowned as he looked away and that caused me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you still here, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked curiously. "Is it just because you're trying to be a nice guy or..."

"You're an intriguing puzzle, Savannah." His voice was soft as he spoke. "I've never met a human quite like you before. You apologize when you have no reason to. You are kind to me, a _monster_ when most would run away screaming. You were afraid of insulting me earlier when you only voiced a reaction that is typical for humans. And now...now when I sit here near you, I can feel this great amount of...of..."

"Of power?" I asked barely even above a whisper.

"Yes." He turned to look me in the eye, curiosity wrapped in those sea coloured orbs. "I cannot explain it. I feel...I feel more alive than I ever have in my two thousand years of existence. It's a feeling that I once hoped I could feel again, but thought all hope had been lost."

"I can feel it too." I admitted. "When I told you earlier that I didn't know what was happening to me, I wasn't lying. It wasn't like I was just suddenly sick. I felt...I felt this power just surge through me to the point that I couldn't handle it. It felt almost like someone had dumped a bucket full of boiling water over me, only to feel like I was dunked into a tub of ice cold water the next minute." I shuddered as I remembered the feeling, glad that whatever was going on inside of me that it had calmed down for the time being. "It felt like an adrenaline rush, only ten times worse. And yet at the same time, it felt better than that. It felt like someone was ripping apart my insides, and yet there was this small spark of..."

"Of warmth." His frown deepened. "Yes I felt it as well. Not to the degree that you must have, but even now, I still feel that power rolling through me, an energy that I have never felt before in my long life."

"So I guess you don't know what this all is either then huh?"

"I have my theories, but none that could be possible." he shook his head.

"I've felt it before." I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and laying my chin on my knees. "It was with another vampire. We had...well we had kissed and..."

"And you felt this way?"

"Not entirely. I felt the power, I felt the raw energy. But it never felt like this, not until tonight." I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched Godric closely. "It feels better now, like it's calmed down, like the beast just went to sleep or something."

"That's a very...interesting way to describe it."

"I have a way with words." I chuckled softly. "So you honestly couldn't tell me what this is?"

"I cannot, I'm afraid." He offered a small apologetic smile.

"Well it's at least nice to know that someone else can feel this and that I'm not going completely insane." I sighed, tugging at the ends of my hair. "You can leave now, if you wanted to. I think I'll be alright for the night."

"Is that you're way of rescinding my invitation?"

"No." I shook my head. "If I did that, it would make you think I was afraid of you, that I didn't trust you. And I'm _not_ afraid of you. I _do_ trust you."

"As you have said, we barely know one another." Godric pointed out just as I had moments ago.

"Honestly, after the Christmas break I had back at home, I thought I would have been afraid of you. I hadn't had the best experience with vampires. But..." I searched for the words. "But I just have this feeling with you, that you're different than all the rest. And I can see that. Why be afraid of someone who seems to care about my well being? You hardly know me as well, Godric, and yet you're here."

"Perhaps we should get to know one another better, then we can make our rightful judgements." He suggested, a small spark in his striking eyes. I had never seen eyes like his before. In some lights, they appeared to be a light blue, almost matching mine with flecks of grey. But in other lights, his orbs appeared such a vibrant green. They were beautiful; there was no doubt about that.

I didn't even need to think about his suggestion. I should have been afraid. I had fled Shreveport because of Eric, because of vampires in general. And now I wanted to befriend this one. But Godric was different than every other vampire I had seen in Fangtasia. He was the complete opposite of even Eric. So yes, he may have been some savage, some terrible monster back in the day, but he was a kind gentleman at the moment, and that was the Godric that I wanted to know, that I felt the desire to spend time with.

"Perhaps we should." I sent him a genuine smile before a long yawn sounded from my lips. I blushed as I shook my hair out, letting it shield my reddening cheeks. "Sorry."

"Always apologizing." A chuckle emitted from the vampire, sounding like music to my ears. That thought caused me to blush even more. I tensed at first, as Godric raised his hand and tucked my locks of hair back behind my ear, the backs of his fingers caressing my cheek. "You are the most intriguing human I've ever had the honour of meeting."

"I'm not all that intriguing." I shrugged.

"You are." He smiled. And it was a true smile, one that reached those eyes of his and caused me to smile in return. He had a beautiful smile, one that was contagious. I could tell that he didn't smile much, or at least, not one a genuine as right now. I felt touched that I had caused the vampire to truly smile, to find that small spark of happiness. If I had made him believe just a little bit that he wasn't the monster he claimed to me, well then that made me happy. Because it pained me, in some unusual way that I couldn't even fully explain, to know that he felt ashamed of who he was because of his past mistakes. He was here right now, taking care of some human girl. He was the furthest thing from a monster that you could possible get. "You are tired though; I'll leave you to rest."

"Don't go." I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm awake, see."

His smile widened. "You're exhausted. Whatever this power may be, it has taken a toll on you and you need to rest."

"But I..." I trailed off, biting my bottom lip, unsure how I could tell him I didn't want him to go.

"I'll return tomorrow evening, if you'd like." He offered. "I won't outstay my welcome, but I would...I would genuinely enjoy getting to know you, Savannah Kingsley."

"I would like that." I nodded, sighing in relief that this wouldn't be the only meeting Godric and I would have. "Maybe I can have a do over. This first impression sucked."

"It was a perfect first impression." He assured as he stood from the bed. "Rest, Savannah. I will see you again tomorrow."

"I can't wait." I retorted honestly. I thought about what I wanted to say next, to thank him for all that he's done for me tonight, but before I could, a gust of wind pushed my hair back, and just like that the vampire had gone. My eyes grew wide as I looked around the room, as if he would just be hiding in a corner. I even listened carefully, wondering if he was still in the apartment. But after a moment, I couldn't hear a single thing and realized that he had gone.

But not for good. He would return tomorrow night, and I found that I couldn't wait for that second meeting. There was just something about Godric, something about that vampire that caused an odd warmth to spread throughout my entire being, battling against the power that still laid there dormant.

"Got rid of one vampire and gained a new one." I mumbled to myself as I settled against my pillows, my eyes closing as a smile crossed my lips. "At least this one doesn't want to get in my pants."

* * *

><p>"Why are there so many different choices? Blood's blood." I muttered to myself as I ran a hand through my hair and stared down at the many different varieties of True Blood there were. After I had failed to actually buy Godric a drink last night in apology, I thought it would be right to at least make sure I had True Blood for when he came over tonight. That was the polite thing to do. It wasn't like I could offer him anything else. Besides myself, but I honestly doubted wither Godric or I would exactly be okay with that. I thought I would just pop by the grocery store on my way home from class and pick up a case for tonight. I never expected there to be different...flavours? Which would Godric like, what blood type did he prefer?<p>

I let out a sigh and finally just reached into the large fridge and grabbed a variety six pack, hoping at least one of them Godric would like. I found it almost amusing that the True Blood was stocked beside the milk. It just made it seem so...ordinary. But shopping for blood, even if it was synthetic blood, was the least ordinary thing you could possibly do. But it would be worth it when I saw Godric tonight. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all day. For the first time in three and a half years, I hardly took a single note while in my classes. My thoughts were solely focused on that kind, gentle vampire that I had met last night. I was both excited and nervous about tonight. I was excited to get to know more about him, to spend time with him, but I felt nervous about the whole thing. It wasn't because he was a vampire. I had already told him last night that he didn't scare me, that I wasn't uncomfortable around him. Instead, I was nervous about how I felt, about how much I wanted to see him again. I had felt this way with Eric too, and that's what worried me. Eric may have been the complete opposite, but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him either. I hadn't been able to stay away, even if I did try to. And now I felt the same way with Godric.

"Is that all Miss?" I hadn't realized I had made my way up to the cash register until the woman's voice broke my thoughts. I blinked and focused my gaze on the older woman who was eying the six pack of blood I was holding. I nodded, ignoring her judgemental gaze, and set my purchase on the counter. The Cashier was cold and rude until I was out of the door, and while it bothered me a bit that someone could be so judgemental, I didn't let it get to me. If she wanted to judge me, then fine. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I wasn't some fangbanger who just threw her body and blood at vampires. Eric had been a onetime thing, and Godric just wanted to talk.

The sun was setting as I walked the short distance home. I had a car sitting in the parking lot of the apartment building but I hardly ever used it. Even in the middle of winter I would rather walk than drive. Everything was just so close together around campus, my apartment only being a few blocks away. It was the perfect college community, one that I knew I would miss once I graduated and was thrust into the real world.

I was lost in thought as I arrived at my apartment building and trekked up the four flights of stairs before arriving at my door. I stuck the key in and pushed the door open, the heat of the apartment rushing around me and causing a sigh of content to escape my lips. I pulled off the mounds of layers I had worn outside, placing the bottles of blood in the fridge before heading into my room. I tossed my book bag down onto my bed before pulling off my sweater. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and frowned. I looked like a mess. There was snow in my hair from the short walk, and my cheeks were a bright red. My shirt was wrinkled, the typical college girl look, and I didn't look at all presentable. Godric was going to think I looked horrible when he came over.

I was certain that he wouldn't care how I looked, but _I_ did. I shouldn't have. But just like with Eric, I stupidly cared about how I looked. Why was I trying to impress him? I didn't understand it at all, but I did. It was for that reason that my closet seemed to explode out onto my bed as I searched for the perfect outfit to wear.

I was nearly knees deep in clothing when a knock sounded at the front door. I cursed under my breath, only clothed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a bra. Not exactly something you could answer the door in.

"Crap." I searched through my mounds of clothes before grabbing a long blue and teal plain button up shirt and tossed it off. I picked up a belt on my way out of the bedroom, wrapping it around my waist and buckling it comfortably. I checked my appearance in the mirror beside the door, running my fingers through my hair before shrugging and opening the door. "Hi, sorry about that."

Godric offered me a smile, his sea coloured orbs standing out today as he wore a muted grey sweater and linen pants. On anyone else, it would have washed them out. But on Godric, he looked perfect. I hated myself for blushing at that moment as I motioned him in. I silently scolded myself as I closed the door, letting my hair fall into my face to hide my embarrassing thoughts.

"I hope I'm not too early." Godric gazed around the apartment as if this was the first time he had really seen it. "I was just...intrigued to talk with you again."

"Oh no, not at all." I couldn't help but grin at the vampire. He always made me want to smile around him. "I'm glad you're here. Did you want something to drink? I picked up some true blood at the store. You never did let me buy you a drink last night."

"I'm perfectly fine." He declined. Something on my face must have showed my disappointment, because he shook his head slightly, smiling as he added, "Unless you're insisting."

"I'm insisting." I returned the smile as I slipped into the small kitchen. "I wasn't sure what kind you liked so I just bought a variety pack." I motioned Godric over and opened the fridge, double checking to make sure there was nothing embarrassing inside for him to see. I was happy to note that it looked like any regular old fridge as Godric peered at the bottle.

"I'll have an AB Negative." Godric nodded at the blood. "Thank you."

I fished it out of the fridge and then stood there, not sure what to do with it.

"We drink it heated." Godric offered, that spark returning to his orbs, the same as last night. he seemed amused at my lack of knowledge, and I made a mental note to read up more about vampires in the coming days. That is, if I didn't completely scare Godric off tonight. God knows that was a possibility with my embarrassing behaviour.

After heating the bottle of blood, thanks to Godric's directions, I grabbed a bottle of water and we sat in the living room. Neither of us said a word at first. I fiddled with the cap of the water while Godric silently sipped at his synthetic blood. By the grimace on his face, I could tell it wasn't exactly to his liking.

"Did I heat it wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I mean maybe my microwave is..."

"Do you apologize for everything?" he raised an eyebrow and chuckled, leaning forward and setting the bottle on the coffee table. He even used a coaster. Whoever said vampires couldn't be house trained?

"Apparently." I shrugged with a laugh. "You didn't look like you liked it though."

"While Synthetic blood sustains us, it's not quite the same as...human blood." He explained, hesitance in his voice.

"I guess it's sort of the same as processed food." I nodded in understanding. "There's just nothing that can beat the real thing."

"Essentially, yes."

"So then why do vampires drink it if it tastes so rotten?" I asked curiously.

"It's the reason we've begun to...mainstream as it's called. Without it, we never would have come out into the public. It allows humans, like yourself, to feel safer, knowing there is a substitute to human blood."

"Does that actually happen though? Can't vampires just glamour humans into being okay with giving you their blood?"

He nodded, though a frown settled on his lips. "Many still do."

"What about you?"

"I haven't tasted human blood since True Blood was created." He surprised me by saying.

"Not even a little drop?" My mouth hung open in surprise.

"Not even a little drop." He nodded. "I don't wish to be that barbarian any longer. I've spent too many years of my life doing terrible things, Savannah. It may taste terrible, but True Blood allows me to live the life I wished I could have lived many centuries ago."

"I can understand that." I offered him a small smile. "For the record, I think that makes you really brave."

"How so?" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I have no idea what it's like to be a vampire and the urges you might get. But I can speak for us humans when I say when we get a craving, it's usually hard to sate it with something else. It takes a lot of patience and determination to do what you're doing. And I think it's brave. I'm sure there aren't that many who would be able to do that."

"You speak of me very highly." He tilted his head to the side. "You speak of me like I'm a saint, not a monster."

"I understand that you've done some horrible things in your lifetime, Godric." I shrugged. "But that doesn't mean you can't be a good person now. The fact that you're trying to change just shows that you're a different person then you were then."

"You are wise beyond your years." He mused.

"Well I do go to Yale." I flashed him a grin. "I do know a thing or two."

"Yes you do." he chuckled softly.

I hadn't really noticed his accent before. Maybe I had just been too distracted by his striking eyes to notice much anything else about this vampire. I couldn't quite place his accent. I knew it was European, but it could be just about anything considering he's two thousand years old. It was just another thing that I wanted to know about this vampire.

But just how much time would I have to get to know Godric? Was this just a quick little visit? What vampire would want to stay around this Ivy League college community for too long? I hoped he wouldn't just take off however. Because against my better judgement, I was starting to like Godric, and I could only imagine what that would mean for me in the future.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

Two weeks had passed since I had met Godric, since the vampire had entered my life. It had been a week however, since I last saw him. We had spent every night with one another in some way before suddenly he disappeared. Maybe it was good, that's what I tried to convince myself, but I knew in my heart that I missed him, wherever he was.

So it was a surprise when I left the confines of the library after a long day of studying with my study group to find none other than Godric standing off to one side, waiting patiently as he gazed up at the starry night sky. As if he heard the crunch of the snow beneath our feet, or maybe even the skipping of my heart, he turned his gaze onto us, a smile growing on his lips as our eyes caught.

"Who's that?" Jenna questioned when she realized I had stopped walking. She turned to look at where I was looking and raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen him around campus before."

"It's a big campus." I shrugged, not wanting them to know he was a vampire. I wasn't ashamed of the friendship that had blossomed between us. But I knew that if others knew of a vampire wandering around, panic would rise and that's the last thing I wanted. Godric may not be dangerous, but others may not see it that way.

"Who is he?" Mark wondered, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?"

"No." I shot at him quickly. "He's just a...friend."

"I still haven't seen him around. And I've seen just about everyone." Jenna frowned. "Why isn't he wearing a coat, it's freezing out!"

"He's just...warm blooded." I shrugged. "I'm just going to go over and say hi. I'll catch up with you all later."

The others nodded, though Jenna still looked like she was trying to piece a puzzle together. I rolled my eyes as I began towards Godric who I was surprised, and yet relieved, to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously as I traipsed through the snow to reach the vampire.

"I was hoping to see you again." Godric glanced over my shoulder at the members of my study group who were just standing there watching us. "They're trying to decide whether or not I'm a vampire."

I snickered as I glanced over at the three and waved at them. They froze for a minute as they realized we had noticed them watching before they all scrambled down the pathway and across campus. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and I turned back to Godric. It had been a week since I had seen him last. We had spent the better part of the first week spending time together and then suddenly, he had disappeared. I had been afraid that he had left for good without even saying goodbye. But now here he was. How he knew I was here, I would never know, but he hadn't left, not entirely.

"My apologies for being unreachable. I had...business to attend to."

"It's alright. I've been busy with school anyways." I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't notice my relief that he had come back. Truth was, I had been busy with school, but I hadn't been able to concentrate at all. How could I when my thoughts were solely focused on this very vampire. Much like with Eric, all I could think about was Godric, both day and night. During the day, I couldn't wait to see him, and at night, I hoped he would show up. Those few days that he had had been some of the best nights of my life. We just talked. If it had been Eric, he would have flashed me his fangs, tried to do anything he could to get in my pants. But not Godric. We just talked about our lives, our experiences. He seemed fascinated with me, which I couldn't understand. I was just a regular average girl. He was the fascinating one. He was two thousand years old. I might not be a history buff, but having a walking talking textbook at my disposal was just too cool. I could have spent all night talking with him, and most of the time, we had spent the entire night doing just that. Some nights we would spend at my apartment, and others I would show him around campus. I was getting to know him better than some of my own friends, and I told him things in return that I had never told anyone else before. I told him my fears, my hopes, my dreams. I told him how I secretly wished I could find my father, how I wanted to live in New York City and become some big time journalist. And he just listened. He let me ramble, he let me rant on and on about things he probably didn't care about. I had never met anyone like that before and selfishly, I didn't want to lose him, I didn't want him to leave.

So I was starting to fall for him, what was the big deal?

Except it was a big deal. It was a huge deal. Because I had fled from Shreveport to get away from Eric, to get away from the confusing vampire that even now, I still thought about. And now I had another vampire on my hands, another vampire to try and understand. Why couldn't I just make life simple and stay far away from everything to do with vampires? Why did I have to complicate everything? Because as much as I was beginning to fall for Godric, I still couldn't get that damn kiss with Eric out of my head. Despite the fact that that power still surged through me from time to time, that kiss was beyond amazing. It was a kiss that was just unforgettable.

Maybe once Godric and I kissed...

God what was wrong with me!

Now I wanted to kiss Godric, and that was just wrong. What happened to my plan? I was supposed to hold off on the whole love department until after school. I was only a semester away from making that happen and I didn't just have one vampire, I had two vampires ruining everything.

And I was letting them.

"You look deep in thought."

"Sorry." I shook my head, hoping all my thoughts would just vanish. But they didn't. They toyed with me, much like that power inside of me was doing. The beast was calm and quiet for now, but how long will that last? "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Would you rather I leave?" Godric asked, a frown settled on his lips.

"No no, don't do that."

"Are you sure? I don't wish to..."

"Godric, I'm sure." I assured him, offering the vampire a small smile. "I could use a little distraction anyways."

"Then I suppose I should distract you then."

"I suppose you should." My smile widened.

A smile appeared on his own lips and a rush of warmth spread through my entire being. I hated myself for being this way. Why was I doing this do myself?

_You can't help who you like_

I wanted to tell my conscious to shut up and go away. I could help who I liked. I was stubborn. I didn't want to still be thinking about Eric friggin Northman, and I certainly didn't want to like Godric in _that_ way.

"How did you know where I was anyways?" I wondered as Godric and I began walking down one of the pathways.

"I followed your scent." He said this as if he was chatting about the weather.

I snorted. "You followed my scent?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"In the human world, that's considered stalking." I teased.

"Oh." Godric's eyebrows furrowed. "I apologize."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "It's fine; I don't mine a two thousand year old vampire stalking me. Especially if that vampire is you."

Godric didn't say anything in response, he only looked straight ahead, his lips twitching upwards. I grinned as we walked side by side until the vampire finally came to a stop at the bottom of Harkness Tower. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at the tall tower before back down to Godric, confused as to why we stopped here.

"Do you trust me?" Godric turned to me, his sea coloured orbs boring into mine.

"Of course, you know that." I nodded. "Why?"

"I have something to show you."

"Okay, what is..."

I never got the chance to finish however, before I was being lifted up into Godric's strong arms, the vampire leaping up into the night sky. I let out a very high pitched yelp as I clutched onto Godric, digging my head into the crook of his neck as I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't a fan of flying, and that was just on an airplane. I preferred my feet to stay firmly on the ground. This gave a whole new meaning to that saying. Godric only chuckled at my reaction however, and before I knew it, he was landing once again. I lifted my head and let out a gasp as I realized that Godric hadn't landed on the ground, but instead on the top of the tower. Have I mentioned I was scared of heights? Maybe not exactly scared, but I wasn't the first one to go skydiving anytime soon. Godric set me down onto my feet but I held onto him as if my life depended on it. Just my luck I would slip and fall right off of the tower.

"I won't let you fall." He whispered into my ear in assurance, his hand stroking my long hair.

I peeked an eye open and stared up at him, slapping his chest. "_Never_ do that again! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I apologize." There was a playful smirk on his lips though, a look that reminded me all too well of a certain blonde vampire.

"I should be surprised that you can fly, but I'm not." I mumbled more to myself as I remembered Christmas Eve when I found Eric floating outside of my second story bedroom window. "Why'd you bring me up here anyways? If you're going to kill me, could you at least do it on solid ground?"

Godric chuckled. "Why would I wish to kill someone as intriguing as you?"

"Well I don't know, why did you bring me up here?" I rolled my eyes. "Because this," I motioned around us. "Is very very very high."

"I take it you're not a fan of heights." He looked more amused than anything.

"Well now I'm definitely not." I still clung to the vampire. His wrapped his one arm securely around my waist, and I knew that if I slipped, he would come tumbling down with me. I did feel safe with Godric though. I felt safer with him than anyone I've ever met. Funny how I felt that way with a vampire. But I did. I knew he wouldn't let me fall, he wouldn't let me go. And it was only for that reason that I began to relax, melting against him as I took a look around. I gasped again, but this time, it wasn't in fright. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"It's why I brought you up here. I came here one night to think. I thought it would be an appropriate place to distract you from your many thoughts." He smiled down at me before gazing out over the snowy town. You could literally see for miles. You could see everything, even underneath the blanket of snow. It was beautiful, that was for sure. Everything looked so peaceful from up here, like we weren't even part of the real world as we gazed down upon everything and everyone.

"This is perfect, thank you." I flashed Godric a wide smile.

He returned the smile, our gazes meeting. I quickly blushed and looked away, thankful that it was cold enough to disguise my reddened cheeks. Godric's arm tightened around me after a moment, tugging me closer to the vampire. His free hand began absentmindedly toying with the ends of my hair. I risked glancing up at him every so often and there was a peaceful expression on his face, as if at this very moment, he was completely content. And I realized that I liked seeing that look on his face. I liked knowing that he was happy, that his inner demons weren't battling. I knew enough about Godric to know about his guilt, his shame at who he had been in the past. I had tried to assure him that he wasn't the same vampire he was back then, but I think a part of him will always consider himself to be a monster. And that tore me apart. He was the furthest thing from a monster; I was seeing that every night I spent with him.

"Thank you for this." I pulled his attention back down to me. I spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I really did need to get out of my head for a little bit."

"I'm glad I could help." he raised his hand and caressed my cheek with the backs of his cool fingers. And yet, my skin felt on fire as he touched me, almost like the beast from within was welcoming Godric back. It was both enjoyable and embarrassing. I hoped to god he didn't realize. But he must have as he tilted his head to the side and cupped my cheek. I had to close my eyes as the power began bubbling inside of me, rushing to the front and nearly knocking me over. I was glad for Godric's arm locked around me, or I surely would have fallen right off of the tower.

"I can feel it again." I was squeezing my eyes shut, willing it to go away.

"As can I." He murmured as he kept his hand on my cheek.

I shuddered against him, having to lay my forehead against his shoulder as the beast roared to life. It felt like it rolled right out of me, striking Godric right in the chest. He stumbled slightly and I quickly wrapped my arms around the vampire. He steadied himself, much to my relief, and kept me pressed to him tightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." I shook my head. "It's just...I don't even know how to describe it."

"I'm sorry." His hand began lifting off of my cheek. I surprised us both by grasping onto his hand and keeping it right where it was. I don't know why I did that. But it was as if a part of me, that part that lay within the beast, didn't want to feel empty, didn't want the energy to just vanish once his touch was gone. Godric obliged, his hand remaining on my cheek, my hand lying over his. The power grew even stronger, cursing through my veins and flowing right into this vampire. I inhaled sharply, holding my breath for a few minutes for exhaling slowly. It was exhilarating. I both hated and loved this feeling at the same time. It felt like an adrenaline rush, but at the same time, it was as if the beast inside of me was ripping me to shreds.

We stood there, at the top of that tall tower, both trying to understand what was occurring. After a few minutes of just standing there in silence, the beast began to calm down. It was still there, rushing throughout me, but it was calmer now, giving me a moment to breathe with ease. I hadn't realized my entire body had been shaking until I began to unwind my arms from around Godric. My legs shook and I had to cling to the vampire again to keep myself upright.

"What's happening to me, Godric?" I asked in a whisper, just wanting to know what was going on inside of me.

"I wish I knew." He began caressing my cheek again, brushing away a tear I never knew had escaped.

"You really don't know?" I looked up at him hopelessly.

"I've never quite encountered something like this before." He frowned. "What it could be...it's absolutely impossible."

"What could it be?"

"Never you mind that, it's nothing for you to worry yourself over when it can't be true." He shook his head. "Perhaps I should take you back to your apartment so you can rest."

"No." I shook my head. "I like it up here. Just don't let me fall."

"Never, little one." He offered the tiniest smile, his lips brushing across my forehead. "I'll never let you fall."

I sighed in content as I rested my cheek against his chest. The beast roared and I could have sworn I heard a second heart beat. But it was gone only seconds later, making me wonder if I had only been hearing things.

* * *

><p>"Well that was an adventurous night." I commented as Godric and I came to a stop just outside of my apartment. I turned towards him, tucking my hair behind my ear as our gazes caught. "Minus the whole...whatever it was, I had fun tonight."<p>

"As did I." He nodded. "I apologize again for disappearing the past week."

"You don't have to apologize, Godric." I offered him a smile. "You're a vampire. You have vampire things that are much more important than humouring little old me."

"Perhaps I would rather, humour you as you say, than to deal with my vampire business." He stepped forward boldly.

I blushed and went to shake my hair out to mask my embarrassment but he clasped a finger under my chin and forced my gaze up.

"You seem to doubt how remarkably intriguing you are." He tilted his head to the side. "I've never met a human quite like you before in my long existence. I would rather spend a hundred nights trying to piece you together than anything else."

My cheeks felt as if they were on fire as I tried to look away. He drew even closer, leaning forward until his lips brushed across my warm cheek. That power came roaring forward at the simply touch but vanished once Godric straightened, a smile on his handsome boyish face.

"What _that_ is, it only adds to the intrigue, Savannah." He caressed his hand down the cheek he had just kissed. I was frozen to the spot, too scared to move. The power was surging whenever he touched me, whenever he looked me dead in the eye. I was scared that I would collapse if I tried to move at all. But as well, I was too caught up in the moment, too dazed to even comprehend anything else. I knew I was falling for him extra hard now, and there was no turning back. "I hope we can learn together what it is that is creating such a power rush."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words left my lips. I was utterly speechless.

"I'll leave you to rest." His hand lowered as he took a step back. I felt empty and alone the moment his touch had left me. I wanted the feel of his cool soft hands caressing my face, running across every inch of my body. Why, why was I feeling like this? Why was I falling for someone I had only just met two weeks ago? "I'll see you soon."

I could only nod in response, that spark in his sea coloured orbs growing. He shot me one last smile before a gust of wind blew my hair back and Godric was just suddenly gone. I blinked a few times, the beast calming down and retreating. I exhaled slowly as I turned and leaned against my closed door, my eyes closing. Falling for Godric was dangerous. I was supposed to be focused. I was supposed to be one a predetermined path. But that path was being shaken up. And by vampires no less.

"This was not how this year was supposed to go." I mumbled to myself, running a hand through my hair. "This hadn't been my new year's resolution."

Sighing, I pushed myself away from the door so I could open it. My hands shook slightly, but I knew it was because of my confusing feelings towards Godric rather than the power that was now sleeping inside of me. I entered the apartment with ease, pulling off my coat and tossing it over the back of the couch as I slipped into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The flashing of my answering machine caught my eye and I pressed the button as I glanced into the fridge. The tape was rewinding to the beginning as I pulled out some leftovers and popped them into the microwave.

"_You ran away from me, Savannah Kingsley. You should know me well enough to know that I like a chase. You can't just kiss and run away, that's not how this works. Your mine, Savannah, and not a thing you will say or do will change that. I'll see you soon, my intriguing little human."_

I spun around, the blood draining from my face as I ignored the beeping of the microwave and just stared at the answering machine as it fell silent. I shakily reached over to play the message again, needing confirmation of what I had just heard.

"_You ran away from me, Savannah Kingsley..."_

I quickly deleted the message, not needing to hear another word. Eric's message rang loud and clear. He was going to pop up when I least expected it. I knew running away from the likes of Eric Northman wouldn't be a smart move, but I had been scared. Now I was even more scared. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, at least not physically. But I was scared that he was going to sweep in and I was going to fall for those vibrant blue eyes at that cocky smile of his. I was scared about what this would mean for Godric, the nice gentle vampire who my heart insisted I choose over Eric.

So who did I listen to? My head or my heart?

I did know one thing for sure however; whenever Eric did show up, hell was going to rise.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

I was jumpy the next few days, even in the daytime when I knew a vampire couldn't just jump out at me. I had no idea when Eric was going to just show up. It could be tomorrow; it could be months from now. I think that was all part of this little game. He wanted me to be looking over my shoulder. Hell, he could be watching me from afar every night until he decided to show himself. And that nerved me. I wasn't afraid of the vampire attacking me, draining me dry. I was nervous about that first meeting, of what I would say or do when I saw him next. Would I slap him for causing this damn power to curse through me? Or would I throw myself at him for a repeat performance. The latter was what scared me, because against my better judgement, I knew that was a real possibility. Because despite everything else, that vampire still roamed my thoughts, that kiss still was the best kiss I believe I could ever have in my life.

I thought about telling Godric about Eric. Maybe he could help me; maybe he could frighten the other vampire away. What were the odds that Eric was older than Godric?

But did I really want to drag Godric into the mess I had gotten myself in? This was all my fault. I should have said no when Sarah persuaded me into going to Fangtasia that night. I knew it would be a bad idea but I went anyways. Just like I knew I shouldn't have gone that second night. That's what he wanted; he wanted me to show my face again. And once I had, he began popping up at my own house to annoy me. And then New Years Eve came, and I was kicking myself for satisfying Eric by going. I should have just stayed home. But even I knew that he would have come looking for me eventually. So I went, and now I was regretting it. Because we had kissed, and it wasn't just some silly little kiss. It was a whole lot more than that.

"You seem distracted." Godric mused from beside me on my couch. He had come over a few nights after I had gotten the message from Eric, a few nights since we had seen one another last. The moment he had walked through the door, the beast had roared quietly before settling back down. It was as if it felt connected to Godric in some way, and I couldn't understand it at all. Would it be the same with Eric?

I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned in concern.

"I'm just...thinking." I shrugged, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry."

"You continue to apologize." He smiled slightly as he raised a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. "You amaze me."

"I'm not all that amazing." I chewed on my bottom lip as I gazed into the now cold mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I sighed and set the mug down on the coffee table beside Godric's barely even touched bottle of True Blood.

"You seem upset. Have I done anything to offend you?"

"It's not you, Godric. I'm sorry; I'm just lost in my head tonight." I tried to offer him a smile but failed miserably. "I'm not in the greatest mood."

"You're allowed to be a little less than perfect, Savannah."

"No I'm not." I shook my head. "Because then I lose focus, and I can't let that happen right now."

"School is very important to you." He nodded.

"It is." I agreed. "It's everything. I've worked so hard for this. I'm finally graduating next month. I just need to keep my focus right now."

Godric fell silent for a few minutes and I watched him curiously. A battle seemed to rage in those brilliant coloured eyes of his before a frown settled on his lips and he rose to leave.

"Godric?" I scrambled to my feet, my hand lying on his arm just below where his sleeve had been rolled up. It felt like an electric spark at first when my hand touched his bare skin, but we both knew better than that. I sighed and quickly snapped my hand back, the beast retreating and falling silent once again.

"I don't want to distract you, Savannah. I can understand how important this is to you and I don't wish to ruin that for you."

"I don't want you to leave, Godric." I shook my head. "You're not distracting me at all."

That wasn't entirely true. All I could think about were the two vampires that had suddenly been thrust into my life. I thought more about them than my studies, and my slowly slipping grades were beginning to reflect that. I just had to hold on for another month and a half and then I wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. I would have plenty of free time to figure out these confusing feelings of mine. But that didn't mean I wanted Godric to leave. Because after getting to know Godric in such a short period of time like I had, I've come to realize that I liked him being here in my life, in whatever form that was in. I liked being able to talk with him when I couldn't talk to anyone else. No one would understand whatever was happening to me, whatever this power, this beast was. But Godric, while he may be just as confused as I was, he knew I hadn't gone crazy, he had felt this himself. I needed that support right now when everything was just so new and confusing.

"Please stay." I was all but begging now. I raised my hand back to his arm, but made sure to touch the sleeve of his sweater and not his bare skin. We had come to realize that skin on skin contact helped surge the power inside of me, it was what caused it to flow between us, connecting us even further. "I want you to stay. You're a distraction I welcome with open arms, believe me."

He hesitated at first before nodding. I sighed in relief as we both resumed our previous spots on the couch. Neither of us spoke at first, we just stared at anything besides the other.

"What's bothering you, Savannah?" Godric finally broke the silence and questioned. "You're upset. I can practically taste your unshed tears."

I snapped my head towards him, surprised at his words. I rubbed at my eyes and realized they had been watering. I quickly blinked them away, not wanting to cry in front of Godric.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to assure him, but I knew he saw right through the lie. My shoulders slumped forward and I leaned my head back against the couch. "I...er...I have a problem."

"What sort of problem." He encouraged me to continue. "If possible, I will help you in whatever way, Savannah. I would like to consider you a friend. I may not have had a human...friend before, but I do value loyalty. Whatever troubles you, I will fix for you."

His kindness made my heart swell. How could he possibly be a vampire when he was just so gentle and kind? How had he gone from the monster he may have once been to who he was today? It just didn't seem possible for someone to make such a change.

"You're far too kind to be a vampire."

"I wasn't always this nice."

"I know, you're determined to make me believe that you're a monster." I rolled my eyes. "Newsflash, Godric, I will never think of you as anything but the sweet, kind, caring vampire that you are right now. So you're just going to have to live with that."

"I'm the one who should be making you feel better, not the other way around." His lips twitched upwards.

"Or we could keep talking about you..."

"Tell me what's wrong. I want to help." he cupped my jean covered knee with his hand, and even with the thick material, the beast roared to life for a brief moment.

I sighed but nodded. Maybe if I told Godric, I wouldn't have to struggle through this alone. Maybe if I had him on my side, then Eric would just go running for the hills and just leave me alone. I didn't want to drag him into my mess, but there wasn't anyone else I could turn to right now. Godric was offering to help, though I doubt he would expect what I was about to say.

"Do you remember how I told you there was a vampire that I...that I kissed?" I turned towards him, his hand still on my knee. When Godric nodded, I continued. "Well I met him over the Christmas holidays when I went home for a few weeks."

"Who is this vampire?" Godric questioned.

I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him Eric's name. What if Eric never showed up and was just trying to put me on edge? What if Godric went on some rampage and went out to try and kill Eric? I knew Godric wouldn't just suddenly do something like that, especially for some girl he hardly knew. But he was a vampire; they could be unpredictable at times.

"It's not that important." I shrugged. Godric didn't look convinced but he nodded and allowed me to continue. "When we kiss, that power, whatever it is that's going on inside of me, well it was like it was unleashed or something. And it just sort of scared me so I ran. I left home earlier then I was supposed to and I came back here."

Godric squeezed my knee gently, silently encouraging me to go on.

"Everything was fine and dandy. I mean I met you, I threw myself into my schoolwork and everything was great. But then..." I began chewing nervously on my fingernails.

"Something happened." Godric offered.

I nodded. "A few nights ago, the night that you brought me up to the top of Harkness Tower, well I came home to a message on my answering machine."

Godric sat up straight, his eyes narrowing as he began to realize where this was headed. "He threatened you."

"Not exactly. He said...he said that I was his human, whatever that means, and that he would be seeing me soon."

Godric didn't say a word and I grew worried. He's been alive for longer than I could have imagined. He knew vampires better than anyone else possible could have. If he looked worried over this, then I knew I had a reason to be.

"What's this vampire's name, Savannah?" Godric's voice had lowered an octave.

"It's not that important." I shook my head.

"It's very important, Savannah."

"Why?" I asked slowly. "Why is it important?"

"Do you understand what's happened?" He shuffled closer on the couch as he moved his hand from my knee up to my cheek. My eyes fluttered close for the quickest moment as the surprisingly warmth touch of his hand battled against the raging power from deep inside of me. "From what you've told me, it sounds as if this vampire has claimed you."

"Claimed me?" I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're his human. It means..." he sighed heavily. "It means that you are his, whoever this vampire is."

"That sounds very medieval." I frowned. "He can't just claim me. I'm my own person."

"It's a very old tradition. Vampires will claim a human as theirs, either for blood or sex, or perhaps even both. Since the Great Revelation, with humans now knowing of our existence, it's become more common for a vampire to lay claim to a specific human, to ensure that no other vampire can taint them in any possible way." Godric explained, his lips curving into a frown.

"But what if I don't want to be his?" I asked in a soft voice, my eyes growing wide. "I don't want to be his blood bag or his sex toy."

And that was true. In a way, anyways. I didn't want to be Eric's chew toy or some sex object. I wouldn't exactly mind getting a few hours of bed time with him, but that was besides the point. It didn't mean I wanted to be _his_. It didn't mean that I wanted him to claim me like some prize he had won. I was independent and I always had been. I wouldn't just let Eric come sweeping in to claim me, to drag me back to Shreveport to parade around as his. That just wasn't going to happen. Not in this lifetime.

"I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done." He caressed my cheek with his thumb, brushing away a tear that had slipped down my cheek. I pushed his hand away as I wiped away my tears myself, turning my head so he couldn't see the emotions on my face.

"Well this is just great." I rubbed at my eyes in hopes that the tears would stop. But they didn't. They only continued to multiply until I could barely see through my blurry tear filled eyes.

"Savannah." Godric sighed as he reached his hand around to my cheek, cupping it as he turned my gaze back to his. "Please don't cry. I...I don't like to see your tears. It pains me to see you upset."

"Why?" I asked suddenly. "Why do you even care anyways? I'm just some human you met two weeks ago. Why would you care?"

A look of confusion swept across his face. "How could I not?"

"You don't even know me, Godric."

"You barely know a single thing about me, and yet you refuse to see me as every other human has." Godric reasoned with me. "You deserve the same."

I think I was reaching my breaking point. Within only a few months I've met one vampire, falling for the typical bad boy like every girl my age did. We kissed and something supernatural had been unleashed inside of me. When I ran away, I ran right into another vampire, one who was just too kind and caring. Toss in the fact that I was falling way too hard for this vampire so soon and the power that only grew stronger with the days that passed, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Knowing that at any moment Eric could come bursting in didn't help anything. In fact, it only made it worse. Now I was somehow his and I just didn't know where to compartmentalize it. I was having just about enough. I wanted to go back to my old life, before I had gone home for Christmas, before I had met any vampires. Everything was so much simpler back then.

"You should go." I pulled out of Godric's reach as I stood, wrapping my arms around myself. My hair fell into my face, shielding my emotions from view.

Godric was on his feet in seconds however, brushing my hair out of my face. He clasped a finger under my chin, causing me to gaze up at him. "I'm not going to leave you like this, Savannah. What kind of friend would that make me?"

"Please just go. I want to be alone right now." I shook my head, the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I can help you, you only need to let me." he tried to wrap his arms around me, to embrace my form.

But I stepped back, his arms falling down to his side.

"I just...I need to be alone right now. I don't want to deal with vampires right now. I just want everything to go back to normal." My voice wavered.

"Savannah, please just let me help you. Tell me who this vampire is."

"And what are you going to do when I tell you, Godric? Huh? You said it yourself, there's nothing anyone can do. I'm screwed." I swallowed the rising lump in my throat. "Just please go. I don't want to deal with this right now."

"I can help you. He can show up at any time and if you're unguarded then..."

"What, will you fight him?" I scoffed. "You don't even know me Godric."

"I know all that I need to know." He stepped forward, his accent growing thicker as he argued with me. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." I shook my head. "I never should have told you. This was a mistake."

"Savannah..."

"You know what, you stay, I'll go." I grumbled, storming around Godric and over to the front door. I grabbed my jacket and keys and was out of the door before Godric could even stop me. Of course, he could have run after me, stopped me with his super strength. But he never did. He just let me storm out of my own apartment, giving me the space that I needed.

I didn't know where I was planning on going as I left the confines of the apartment building. It was passed midnight, and even a few blocks away from the university, the streets were silent and dead. I sighed as I turned and just began walking. It was freezing cold, the wind slicing right through me, but I needed even just a few minutes to clear my head, to calm down before returning back to my apartment. I wasn't sure if Godric would be back when I returned, though I hoped he would be. I knew I was acting like a childish five year old. He was offering to help. That's what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted a knight in shining armour to sweep in and save the day. So why wasn't I happy? Was it because a small part of me didn't care that Eric had supposedly claimed me? It was stupid and I hated myself, but I knew that was partially true. I still thought about him, I still _wanted_ him, even after that kiss that had changed everything. What was wrong with me?

"I'm a complete mental case." I mumbled, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets.

Maybe this was what would drive Godric away. If it wasn't my embarrassing behaviour, that it would be my complete insanity that would do the trick. Who would possibly stick around after what had just unravelled back there.

"Stupid. I'm so stupid." I kicked at the snow packed down on the sidewalk with a frown. I was regretting how I acted. Even if I hadn't wanted Godric to do anything, I never should have gone off on him like that. He was only trying to make me feel better, and I should have been thrilled that I found someone who wanted to comfort me when I was upset.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

I jumped at the unexpected voice that suddenly appeared before me. I froze in place as I raised my gaze to the form that stood in front of me only a few feet away. I knew without hesitance that he was a vampire. He flashed his fangs around threateningly, and I was sure he enjoyed hearing the racing hearts of his victims before he attacked them. I tried not to give him the satisfaction, but my heart was racing like no other in my chest. I had spent nearly four years roaming around the streets of the neighbourhoods surrounding Yale and had never come across even a criminal act. And now suddenly vampires were just roaming about.

Unfortunately, I didn't think this vampire was going to be as kind as Godric.

I began inching backwards, trying to get away from the vampire without making any sudden movements. When my back hit the hard chest of another however, I let out a yelp and scrambled forward, twisting around to find another vampire behind me. I gulped, knowing just how much trouble I was in now. Maybe I could have figured out a way to get away from one vampire. But two?

"I think we've caught ourselves a delicious one." The one before me licked his lips as he stepped forward.

I tried to dart across the street, but the vampire closest to me only caught me around the waist and began dragging me with ease to the nearest alley. I struggled against the grip of the vampire, trying whatever I could to break free. I let out loud, ear piercing screams in hopes that I would wake someone and they would call for help. But the police couldn't exactly help me against two vampires. Only Godric could and he was back at my apartment.

"Shut her up!" the other vampire shouted with a scowl on his face.

I was shoved up against the wall, a wince emitting from my lips as the back of my head came rebounding off of the hard brick exterior wall. I tried to push away from the wall, to escape, but the vampire that had shoved me against the wall pinned me there without any trouble, his fingers digging into my shoulders. I whimpered but wouldn't give up hope. These vampires might kill me, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. So I kicked, I screamed, I scratched at the vampires, trying whatever I could think of. It did nothing more than piss the vampires off, but it was all I could think of doing.

"I said shut her up already." The first vampire shoved the other vampire out of the way before his hand came flying at my cheek, snapping my head to the side with force. I cried out in pain, my struggles stopping as my cheek stung from the sheer force of the hit. "This won't hurt as much if you just stay quiet, sweetheart."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears formed. This was it, wasn't it? I wouldn't even have to worry about Eric because these two vampires were going to do the deed before I even had the chance to figure out my confusing feelings.

"You smell..." the vampire sniffed at my neck, pushing my hair over my shoulder as I felt his tongue lick the length of my neck. I cringed in disgust, trying to inch away from him only for the other vampire to hold me in place. Fangs grazed over my pulsing vein and I knew what was coming. "You smell so delectable, sweetheart, did you know that?"

"Please..." I begged, the tears flowing down my cheeks. The hands holding me against the wall pressed into me harder and I knew there would be bruises littered across my arms in the morning.

"Beg all you want, sweetheart, nothing's going to help you now." The first vampire poised his fangs above my pulsing vein, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I tried to muster any sort of strength. I tried to call upon that power inside of me. The beast roared, but it was powerless against these vampires. It was an internal power. There was no super strength that could save me now.

I had never been bitten before in my life, and I had never planned on it ever happening. Except tonight, that will had been taken away from me as those fangs suddenly sunk into my neck. I screamed as I flailed my arms, trying to kick at the vampires. But it was no use. The vampire with his fangs sinking deeper and deeper inside of me was pressed so hard against me that the other vampire stepped away, not being needed as he waited for his chance to taste my supposed sweet smelling blood.

"Please...please stop...please." I begged over and over again in hysterics. But no matter how many times I pleaded, there was just no stopping this vampire. All I could do now was hope for a miracle. "Please stop it...please...please just stop...STOP!"

And just like that, as if the vampire just had a change of heart, his fangs slipped from my neck and stepped away from me. Silence rang over the alley as my eyes grew wide. The vampire with my blood dripping from his opened mouth looked confused, as if he couldn't understand why he had stopped. The other vampire looked just as confused but quickly ignored his companion and grabbed at me, tearing right into my neck with ease. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I felt the blood pouring down the side of my neck, too much of the red liquid even for the vampire to consume. Black dots began appearing in my vision as my life force was slowly drained from my body, staining my clothes and the alley floor. My body began slumping against the wall, and if the vampire hadn't been pressed against me, I surely would have fallen.

This was it. This was how I was going to die, how I was going to meet my end.

Almost like God had answered my silent prayers, the vampire attached to my bloody neck was suddenly ripped away from me. My legs collapsed from underneath me and I crumpled to the garbage littered ground. I whimpered, trying to raise a hand to press against my wound, only to find I had not a single ounce of energy to do so. There was a tug at my consciousness but I fought it tooth and nail. I knew that if I fell asleep, there was a possibility that I may not wake up again. So I kept myself focused on what was occurring before me.

Even with my blurry vision, I could make out Godric's form as he slammed the vampire against the wall with such force, I could hear the vampire's spine snap. The vampire screamed out in agony, but Godric was hardly finished with him. For the first time since I had met Godric, I saw his fangs right before he tore into the vampire viciously. I had to look away at the sound of tearing flesh, and instead gazed at the other vampire. He still stood frozen in place, panic and confusion written on his sunken in face. His eyes darted from side to side, and it took him a minute to realize he could move on his own free will. He didn't even attempt to help his friend out, or what was left of him anyways. He just shot right out of the alleyway, hoping to make it out alive. And he did, as Godric was solely focused on the other vampire.

A sudden wave of tiredness swept over me and my eyes began to flutter close. I fought with all that I could to keep my eyes open, but I just didn't have the strength."

"Godric..." I let out a soft cry before my heart began slowing, my consciousness slipping away completely.

The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was Godric's arms wrapping around me, his soft words sounding in my ear.

"You're safe now."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

I felt disoriented when I first woke up. At first, I hadn't even realized that I was still alive. How could I possibly be after that vicious attack by that vampire? He had torn my neck to shreds, the blood pouring out of me at a sickening rate. I couldn't possibly be alive, could I be? But as my senses began to kick in, as my eyes fluttered open, I realized that I was in fact alive and well. I searched for the pain that I should have felt, searched with my hand for the wound on my neck. But I found nothing but smooth skin. Had it all just been a dream? Had it all just been some nightmare I was waking up from? I knew right away, as I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and stared down at myself, that it hadn't just been a dream. My clothes were strained with dark, dried blood. My coat was missing, but it had soaked through the thick material and had drenched my shirt and my pants. My nose scrunched up as the smell littered the air and I knew I needed a shower immediately. I was just pushing myself up into a sitting position when the door to my bedroom opened and light filtered into the room.

"You're awake." Godric sighed in relief.

He was at my side in mere seconds, a frown settled on his lips as he turned my head to the side to get a good look at my neck. I tried to catch his gaze, but he refused to look me in the eye, and that only confused me further.

"Godric?" I asked softly as I leaned against my pile of pillows. "What...what happened?"

"What do you remember?" He hesitantly sat on the edge of my bed, still not looking me in the eye.

"I remember being attacked and then you sweeping in and saving the day. But then I..." my forehead wrinkled, trying to remember anything else. But I had fallen unconscious and I couldn't remember a single thing afterwards. "I don't remember much else. What happened? Did you bring me here? How am I even still alive?"

Godric held up a hand to cease my rambling questions. I quieted, waving for him to go on. I wanted to know why I mysteriously felt healthier than I had in a very long time. Even that power that had been surging through me for the past few months had fallen silent, almost as if it wasn't even there.

"I brought you back here." He began to explain, his hand clasping in his lap as he stared at the wall instead of at me. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just look at me. Had I done something wrong? Had I offended him? Had he had enough of me and was just waiting for me to wake up so he could say goodbye and walk out of my life for good? I should have been okay with that. I had just been attacked by two vampires, after all. I shouldn't have felt safe and comfortable around Godric. But even now, I still did. Because I knew in the bottom of my heart that Godric would never hurt me. And I followed my instincts, even if they did happen to lead me to Eric Northman.

"How am I healed, Godric?" I asked curiously, bringing my knees up to my chest. "I feel better than I ever have. I'm usually always exhausted, either from studying too much or not getting enough sleep. But I feel refreshed, livelier even. And my neck..." I raised a hand subconsciously and traced the length of my neck. It felt like nothing had even occurred last night, like I hadn't been attacked by vampires that nearly led to my death.

Godric sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to his lap, almost as if he were ashamed.

"Godric?" I pressed with a frown, scooting towards the vampire and laying a hand on his arm. I made the mistake of touching his bare skin however, and that beast returned with a vengeance. Godric snapped off of the bed without hesitance, his fangs suddenly clicking out. I froze, my hand still hovering in mid air as I just stared at the vampire in wonder. It had felt like an electric shock, only unlike every other time we had touched, it felt like a current was surging right through my blood and into his, like we were connected in ways that shouldn't even be possible. For that split second, I felt more emotions than I ever had before in my life. But I knew they hadn't been my emotions, my deep and dark thoughts. They had been Godric's. But how was that possible? How could it be true that I felt his pain, that I felt his remorse?

"I never should have allowed myself to grow attached. This was a mistake." Godric shook his head, beginning to back up to the open doorway. "I should leave."

"Godric." I scrambled off the bed. "Don't. Please don't leave."

"I must. You're not safe."

"Will you stop thinking of yourself as a monster for two seconds? I trust you Godric, you won't hurt me."

"But it's not me I'm worried about. It's all the others." Godric hissed, his sea coloured eyes darkening. "I should have protected you. I shouldn't have let you roam around alone at night. That was a grave mistake, one that I will never forgive myself for. You could have died tonight, Savannah, don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do!" I threw my arms up in the air. "That was all I could think about, Godric. I knew the moment those vampires appeared that I was a dead woman."

"You should have..."

"What was I supposed to do? Send out a Godric signal for you to see?" I rolled my eyes. "I was the one who ran out of my apartment. I was naive to think that you were the only vampire around these parts. I've known all along it couldn't exactly be safe walking around at night. It's my own fault."

"I should have tried to..."

"Oh this self pity crap is really getting old now, Godric." I sighed, shaking my head at the vampire. "Please, just get over yourself. You're a nice kind vampire. You're not a monster. Open your god damn eyes, Godric!"

Godric stared at me in surprise, not expecting my outburst. I'm sorry, but I just nearly died and then I woke up feeling better than I ever have. And then Godric was being all cute and adorable with his self pity party and I just couldn't deal with it right now. I didn't want Godric to think this was all his fault, because it wasn't. Those vampires had attacked me. They would have attacked some other poor innocent girl. At least it had been me and I had Godric to come save me. I may have nearly died, but by some freak chance, I didn't. So instead of pointing fingers, we should just rejoice over that.

"I don't want you to go, Godric. I want you instead to tell me how it's possible that I'm not dead."

Godric finally turned his gaze away, though he didn't try for the door.

"Godric?" I prompted, taking a step forward. "What happened after you brought me back here?"

"I healed you." He answered so softly, I had to strain to hear what he had even said.

"You...you healed me?" I raised an eyebrow. "How exactly?"

"With my blood. I healed you with my blood." He kept his gaze turned away, his voice strained as he explained. "Vampire blood, my blood, holds healing properties among other things."

"I've read up on vampire blood. Isn't that like some trippy drug?" I asked in confusion.

"It can...have that affect, yes." He nodded.

"But it...it healed me. Completely?" I let my hand wander back up to my neck. It was like magic. One minute I was bleeding to the death, and the next I was perfectly healthy, not even a scratch on my body. "Wow."

He laughed, but it wasn't out of happiness or joy. His laugh was cold and disgruntled and it caused me to frown.

"Wow. That is all you can say. You were attacked by vampires, vampires just like me, and you say wow." He shook his head, glaring down at the carpeted floor. "You are a very stupid girl."

"I take offence to that." I crossed my arms. "I may be naive about some things, but I go to Yale, I'm hardly stupid."

"You befriend a vampire." he shot at me. "That was a very stupid thing to do, Savannah."

"Let me decide what is stupid or not. Kissing that vampire back home, that was an extremely stupid idea. Befriending you, Godric, that definitely wasn't." I stepped forward, closing the gap between us. Godric only took a step back however, causing me to frown further. "Will you stop acting like this, please? You _saved_ my life, Godric. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

"Of course it does!" He roared, finally staring me dead in the eye. There was a mixture of emotions raging in those orbs. There was such pain, such sadness that it broke my heart. But it was mixed amongst the anger and hate. I knew the latter wasn't directed towards me, and maybe it wasn't even directed towards those vampires tonight. No, Godric was angered by only one other, and that was himself. He despised his existence; he hated himself for what he was, for who he used to be. And that destroyed me. I didn't want him to tear himself apart over something so trivial. Sure, I would probably curl up in a ball later when the fact that I nearly died sunk in. But at the moment I was just riding a wave of adrenaline. "It matters to me in ways that it shouldn't. Perhaps you weren't the stupid one to befriend me, you didn't know any better. But I did. I do."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I never should have come here to Connecticut. It means that I never should have showed myself to humans, to let myself get to know you like I have. I never should have put you in this position. Because you're so beautifully innocent. You have your whole world ahead of you, Savannah. You have so much that you haven't experienced. I will not take that away from you."

"Godric, you won't." I went to reach out to him, but he only shook his head and backed way.

"I'm death, Savannah. I have been for two thousand years. I've tried to ignore what I am; I've tried to become a better vampire, a better person. And maybe I have. But I cannot change what I've done, who I've killed. I don't deserve such a sweet innocent soul as a friend, as a..." he trailed off, blood beginning to pool in the corner of his eyes. "I won't take your innocence, Savannah. I won't taint something, someone so beautiful, so kind and caring, so vivacious. You deserve more."

"Don't you think I should make that decision?"

Godric only shook his head, quickly leaving the confines of the bedroom before racing to the front door.

"Stop." I called out to him, not really expecting him to listen at all. I was waiting for him to go gusting out of the apartment, like he had many times before. But this time, much to both my surprise, and Godric's, he came to a complete halt just in front of the door. A gasp sounded in the room, and it took a moment to realize that it had come from me. My eyes grew wide as I covered my gaping mouth, not sure what just happened there. I hadn't just done what I thought I had just done...had I? And what about that vampire in the alley? I had begged him to stop, pleaded with him. And then he just did. By the look on his face, I knew he didn't understand why. But he had stopped, and that's what I couldn't figure out. And now, once again, it had happened. Maybe Godric had decided to stay. That was a possibility. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

But I was beginning to realize that coincidences just didn't exist.

"Godric?" I asked softly, too afraid to speak any louder.

He slowly turned his head to the side, glancing at me with wide eyes over his shoulder. He was staring at me in disbelief, like he couldn't believe what had just occurred. Now I was worried, now I was petrified.

Oh fuck my life.

"Godric?" My heart was beginning to race. "What just...did that just...I don't...oh god..."

I was beginning to hyperventilate. I knew the symptoms wells. You couldn't go to college and not know the symptoms for hyperventilating. It seemed to be a normal occurrence for most students.

"Breathe." Godric's voice was soft as he appeared before me suddenly. I was gasping for air, my heart thudding against my chest so loudly, even I could hear it. Godric's hands rested on my shoulders, and I was thankful for once that power didn't surge through me. It only would have made things worse. "Just breathe, Savannah. In and out. Focus."

I tried to calm myself down, I tried to breathe. I closed my eyes in an attempt to centre myself. I focused on something calm and happy, much like I had done on every other occasion this had happened. I thought about the day I would graduate, the day I would walk across that stage and grasp that diploma in my hands. I thought about moving to New York, writing for the New York Times, and becoming a big time journalist. I thought about my future, my life years from now. That was what made me happy, to see my plans, my goals play out before me like a movie. It was what calmed me down, what caused my heart to begin to slow, my breathing matching its pace with ease.

"There you go." Godric's hand rose to my cheek. He ignored the spark that ignited as the backs of his fingers caressed my cheek, my eyes opening to stare up at the vampire who was almost too close. His gaze bore into mine, searching for assurance that I was fine. I sighed and nodded, hoping it was enough. It seemed to be as his hand soon dropped back to the side, the vampire taking a step back.

"W-what just happened?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Nothing." He shook his head, and while he tried to hide his emotions, I could see the lie in those orbs of his. "Nothing happened, Savannah. I just decided to stay."

"But..."

"But nothing. Don't worry yourself over nothing."

I knew he was lying. I knew something had happened; something had caused Godric to stay, even against his own will. But what? What had happened? Had I really just done that? Could this power, this energy inside of me, could it be more than just a pain in my ass?

"But Godric..."

A finger stopped me, pressing against my lips. "Hush, Savannah. It was nothing, I assure you."

I frowned but nodded, knowing that no matter what I said, Godric would only deny it. I wouldn't be getting a straight answer out of him, not anytime soon. By the look on his face when he first looked at me after he had stopped, he had looked frightened. I knew I had something to worry about, but what? What was wrong with me to cause that look on his face? What was happening to me?

"So you'll stay?" I asked after a moment, his hand dropping back to his side.

"Until you wish me to leave." He nodded, though he put even more distance between us.

"So never?" I tried to joke, failing miserably at my attempt to lighten the mood.

He merely sent me a strained smile before walking around me and towards my room. "You should rest, Savannah. You've had quite the night."

"I feel fine." I shrugged, but followed him nonetheless.

"Rest." He nodded to the bed.

"But I..."

"Rest, Savannah."

I rolled my eyes but obliged, walking passed him and to the bed. I curled my legs underneath me as I watched Godric just stand beside the bed, unsure of what to do.

"We'll sit down." I motioned to the bed. "You're making me nervous just standing there. Anyways, we need to have a nice long chat."

His eyebrows furrowed as he tentatively sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to put as much distance as possible between us.

"Why won't you look at me Godric?" I asked curiously.

"I am looking at you."

"You're looking through me. You're not looking at me." I shook my head, tucking my tangled hair behind my ear. I was aware at that moment, of my appearance and I thought about grabbing a shower. But I was too afraid that Godric would just take off the moment I slipped into the bathroom and decided I would wait until he was gone. "What gives, Godric? Is it because I'm all bloody? Is that it? Do you want me to change and have a shower?" I hadn't thought what all of this blood might do to him. He might be kind and caring, but he was still a vampire, he still must have urges.

"It's not your blood." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's not _your_ blood at all."

"Okay well then I'm confused." I chewed on my bottom lip. "What's going on, Godric. I think I deserve to know that much, don't you?"

He looked hesitant at first, but after a pointed look thrown in his direction, he nodded and clasped his hands tightly in his lap. "When I gave you my blood, it healed all of your injuries."

"That much I do know." I nodded.

"Healing you wasn't all that it had done." He was staring at the wall now.

"Well what do you mean?"

"I didn't wish for this to happen. I didn't want it to happen this way, for it to ever happen. I've never...I've never bonded myself with a human besides the vampire I created."

"Wait...I'm sorry, back on up there for a quick second." I held up a hand to stop him. "What did you just say?"

"When a human ingests the blood of a vampire, a bond is formed between them, a blood bond."

"I'm sorry, hold the phone, what?" I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he was telling me. "What in the world is a blood bond?"

"My blood is inside of you, it's a part of you now. And in return, you've become a part of me."

"But what does that _mean_ exactly?"

"It means that I will now always know where you may be. It means that I will always feel what you do, no matter how small the emotion. You and I are now connected by blood, and we forever will be."

I didn't know what to say at first. What did I say to that anyways? Yay, yippee, I couldn't be happier? I wasn't even sure what I was thinking to begin with. I was now bonded to Godric in a way that I couldn't even imagine. He would forever know where I was, how I was feeling, and god even knows what else. There was no escaping this vampire, and that should have scared me.

But it didn't.

Because being bonded to Godric of all people, well it wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world. If it had been Eric, I would have been running for the hills. But it's Godric. He had saved my life, I couldn't just forget that. Sure, part of me was unsure about this, unsure of where this would take us. But Godric had given me his blood to save me, to will me back to life. How could I possibly be mad at him, hate him for bonding us together. Was that why he wouldn't look me in the eye, why he insisted we shouldn't have grown so close in such a short period of time? Did he really hate himself that much? Did he really think that when I found out, I was just going to run away screaming?

Did he even know me at all?

Determined to put an end to these charades, I climbed off of the bed and closed the distance between Godric and I. He was still at first, his gaze moving upwards to find mine for a brief moment before he looked away. I came to a stop before him, my legs brushing against his bent knees as I slid my hand across his cheek, cupping his flawless skin and forcing his gaze to meet mine.

"Look at me Godric." My thumb began caressing his cheek. "Did you honestly think that I would be afraid of you, that I would hate you?"

"I'm a monster, one that forced my blood on you." He whispered.

"You saved my life, Godric. You gave me a second chance at living, and for that I'll always be grateful. So thank you." I leaned down, brushing my lips against his cool cheek. "You swept in and saved the day, Godric. You came after me and killed that vampire to protect me. Thank you." I kissed his other cheek. "So we have this little bond now, who cares? If I could choose anyone to be bonded with, you would be at the top of my list."

"Savannah, you don't..."

"I don't understand what this means?" our gazes were level. "Maybe not, but I do understand what my heart thinks, and I know that you aren't some monster. I know that you were only trying to save me, to help me. I could never hate you for that Godric. I could never see you any differently than I do right now. You are a kind and caring vampire who just saved some silly little human. Give yourself some credit, Godric. You are one of a kind, and I don't regret meeting you for one second. So don't you dare regret ever coming into my life, because it'll only upset me."

He sighed as if I was some little child that was idiotically naive and didn't understand a thing.

"You listen here, Godric." I grasped onto his chin, causing the vampire to look at me in surprise. "I'm a grown ass woman. I'm not stupid, and I'm certainly not some brainless twit who doesn't understand a damn thing. I can make my own decisions and I've decided that I like you, that I want to get to know you, that I want to be friends or whatever is equivalent in the vampire world with you. Do you get that? I don't care that you're some friggin vampire. So snap the hell out of this attitude!"

We just stared at one another for the longest minute, not a word being said. After the long uncomfortable silence, I frowned and went to straighten, only for Godric to stop me. I was shocked, to say the least, when Godric cupped my cheek, drawing himself closer as his lips ghosted over mine. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes fluttered close, his lips capturing mine in an unexpected kiss.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

My heart was racing as Godric kissed me, as his lips pressed against mine in a way that caused a rush of warmth to spread throughout my body. A part of me had been waiting for this moment since the first night I met him. A part of me had desired this since that night we first spent together, the night he first took care of me. The kiss was different than the one with Eric. That had been filled with passion and urgency. But this kiss was sweet, as if there were a thousand more in our future. And I hoped for that. I hoped that this hadn't been a mistake, that Godric wouldn't pull away but figuratively and literally. Because the moment our lips touched, I felt a connection to him. I felt this blood bond between us bubble, the beast roaring from deep inside of me as it danced around, enjoying every single moment of the power taking control of me.

The kiss ended before I even had the chance to move, to take him by the face and hold him in that position and never let go. I knew that this was one kiss that I wouldn't run away from, that I wouldn't pack up everything and high tail it out of here. This was a kiss I desired more of. This was a kiss I wasn't afraid of. Maybe that meant something. Maybe that was a sign. I couldn't have cared less. I just wanted Godric in that moment. I wanted his lips back against mine, his hands running over every inch of my body as we explored one another. I wanted to see those beautiful sea coloured orbs every single night for the rest of my human life. I wanted to make him smile, to see that spark return to his eyes. I wanted to prove to him that he wasn't a monster. I just wanted it all.

I hadn't realized the effect the kiss had on me until Godric leaned his forehead against mine, a sigh emitting from the vampire, almost as if he already regretted his actions. I inhaled sharply, prepared to assure him that this was far from a mistake, but I came up short for air. I frowned as I breathed in once again, only I found that I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. The air was lost from my lungs, and no matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't breathe.

I began panicking. I stumbled away from Godric and I would have fallen if the vampire hadn't stood and wrapped his arms around my form to steady me. A frown was on his lips as he stared at me worriedly. I could see it in his eyes that he thought I was pulling away from him because of the kiss. He did already regret it; he already wished he hadn't taken that leap of faith and kissed me. I wanted to tell him the complete opposite, but I couldn't. I was gasping for air, searching for a way to breathe. I wasn't hyperventilating, I knew that for certain. Because no matter how many happy thoughts I tried to think of, I just couldn't breathe.

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

That warmth that had spread through my entire being was being pushed away as a cold numb began entering my body. I shivered and Godric had to grab onto my arms tightly as my body started to shake uncontrollably. I was still trying to breathe, but with every attempt at an intake of breath, it felt like my lungs and insides had just been dunked into freezing cold water. I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes, trying to understand what was happening to me. I searched inside of myself for that power, for that beast, but I couldn't find it. It had been there one minute, and the next it had vanished. The beast just wasn't taking a nap; I could usually still feel it when it did. This was different. It was truly gone this time.

Hands tightened on my arms and my gaze snapped up to meet Godric's wide eyes. There was panic crossing his own face and I knew he could feel everything that was happening to me in that moment. He could feel the cool numb feeling, he could feel my panic. But as I stared closer at the vampire, I could see a slight change. His skin seemed more flushed, more alive. His cheeks had a slight pink tint to it, and his touch was warmer than it had ever been. His orbs grew wider as suddenly his hands fell from my side and to his chest. I stumbled backwards and to the wall before I slid down to the ground. Black dots were beginning to invade my vision as I fought to stay conscious. But my body was growing weaker and I could feel my own organs shutting down, one by one. A metallic taste found its way into my mouth and soon blood was dripping down from my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears beginning to mix with the blood as I prayed to whatever god existed that this was all some nightmare.

I was dying.

And just from some kiss.

"Savannah..." the voice sounded far away instead of emitting from the vampire before me. It sounded like I was in a tunnel, a bright light lighting the way as my consciousness began slipping away from me. My body slumped against the wall as I tried to inhale one last time.

But the attempt was ruined by a pair of lips pressing against mine for a second time. I tried to fight against Godric, to push him away. I was dying and he was kissing me? Why wasn't he...

And then I felt it. It felt like I was just kicked in the stomach. But instead of it being a foot, it had been that power, that roaring beast. I tried to break away from the vampire, but his hands cupped both of my cheeks, holding me in place as his tongue rang across my bottom lip, seek access. I had no strength, no control of my own body as he pressed forward, his tongue darting in to meet mine. My body began shaking again as that coldness began seeping from my body, the warmth battling back against the cold touch of death. And it was winning. I felt my organs jumping back to life, I could feel my lungs thawing out and working as normal. My heart was racing inside of my chest so quickly that I thought it was going to leap right out. I still had that taste of blood inside my mouth, on my tongue, but it was quickly gone as Godric licked away the remnants.

The kiss only lasted another moment before Godric slowly began pulling away.

My eyes were still closed as I inhaled over and over again, feeling as if I just couldn't breathe in enough oxygen to satisfy my need. My hands shook, but the rest of my body had fallen still as the chill had left and been replaced with such warmth that I almost found myself too hot. That power had returned. Whatever had happened, it had left me without my beast, and I hated myself for feeling empty and alone without it. It had grown to be a part of me and without it, it just didn't feel right. It was a pain in the ass, and some supernatural mystery, but it _was_ me.

"Savannah?" Godric was the first to speak, to break the silence.

My eyes slowly began opening as I took in the vampire before me. He was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the side of my bed as blood pooled around those stunning eyes of his. There was blood on his lips, and I knew without even inspecting that it was my blood he was licking away. I didn't know what to think, what to even say. What the hell had just happened? What the hell _was that_?

And here I thought I wouldn't be running away from that kiss.

But no. I wasn't going to run away. Because Godric wasn't Eric. He was different. I didn't want to run away from him.

That didn't mean I wasn't petrified though. That didn't mean I wasn't scared beyond my wits. I had nearly died, for the second time today, and all because of a kiss? It didn't make sense. It just couldn't be possible.

But this vampire before me shouldn't have even been possible. He didn't have a heartbeat, he didn't have to breathe. And yet he was functioning just fine. There were supernatural forces in the world, that was a fact. It may not have been possible, it may not even be able to be proven, but there were mysteries everywhere, and I just happened to be a new one.

"Savannah?" Godric leaned forward, laying his hand on the knees that I had pulled up to my chest. "Are you..."

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a raspy voice. My eyes were wide, though blurry with tears. I wasn't strong enough for this. Maybe for one near death experience, but not two in the same night. At least I could explain why I had almost died the second time. And it could also be explained how I had survived. But this time? There were only two kisses between Godric and I, and somehow, in some way, that had solved _everything_.

"I...I'm not exactly sure." He flashed beside me, his arm sliding around me and pulling me against his form. I clung to the vampire as I dove my face in his chest, the tears spilling down my cheeks and wetting his shirt. "I felt more alive than I've ever felt before. I could...I could feel my heartbeat for the quickest second. It was amazing."

"But...but..." I tried to calm myself down but it was just no use. The tears kept flowing and my body began shaking again. Godric stared to rub small circles up and down my back soothingly, but not even that helped.

"Please don't be afraid, my little mystery." He lifted me up and moved me between his legs. He held onto me, one arm around my waist as his other began stroking my tangled hair. "All will be well, I promise you that."

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there in that position. It could have been hours, or it could have been minutes and I never would have known the difference. After awhile, my tears began to dry on my cheeks, my breathing returning to normal finally. I sighed heavily as I shifted in Godric's arms, jostling the vampire from his deep thoughts. As I pulled away just far enough to stare up at him, his own gaze fell to meet mine. He raised a hand up, caressing my warm cheek with the backs of his cool fingers. My eyes closed as I leaned into his touch, feeling comforted and safe by the vampire's actions.

"You're safe now, Savannah." He assured me, his lips brushing across my forehead. "I promise."

"What...what happened, Godric?" I asked in a small, timid voice. "I-I nearly died. Again."

"I know." His lips curved into a frown. "It was almost as if you had breathed life into me when we kissed. It's impossible, it can't be true, but I fear it was."

"But how?" I frowned, not understanding what he was telling me. "How did that happen? I don't..."

"I know." He nodded, still stroking my hair in comfort. "It shouldn't be true. But I felt my heart beat. I felt the warmth of life spread through me while at the same time, you were cold to touch, your breath was taken from you and your organs were failing. You were dying as I was given life."

"How did it...how did it happen?" the blood began draining from my face. "It doesn't make any sense. How could that even happen? That shouldn't be able to happen. What's happening to me, Godric? What the hell is happening to me?"

Another wave of tears fell down my cheeks, but this time Godric brushed them all away. He pressed his lips against my forehead, though this time he held them there, as if they could soothe me, take it all away. But he couldn't erase the memories of those few quick short moments that my life had been ripped away from me.

"I've never seen or felt something so...extraordinary." he pulled away, his gaze boring into mine. "I haven't seen anything like it in thousands of years. I honestly can't tell you what you want to know, Savannah. There are suspicions, but as I've said, it's impossible, it couldn't be true."

"But..." my bottom lip began to tremble. "I just want to know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you." He grasped onto my chin. "You are magnificent, Savannah. You are a remarkably kind and caring girl who I wish nothing more than to get to know, to be around. You radiate life and warmth that I thought to be long gone. You see me for who I am in this very moment. You yell at me for my ridiculous self pitying statements and you don't take my...shit, as you humans would say. This power, this beast inside of you may be much more than either of us ever thought, but you are so much more than this, Savannah."

His words only caused the tears to fall, for the soft sob to escape my lips. I didn't want to appear weak in front of the vampire. I didn't want him to see me at my lowest point. But I craved his comfort. I needed his arms around me, his soft encouraging words whispered in my ear. And that's exactly what I got. His arms tightened around me as he held me against him. His lips brushed against my ear as he dipped his head down, his words barely above a whisper as he soothed me. Not even thirty minutes ago Godric had been ready to leave, and now here he was, comforting me, assuring me that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

I just wanted to click my heels three times and find myself back in bed, with this night never existing

* * *

><p>"I have to leave soon." Godric returned to my room with a glass of water and set it on my nightstand before he sat on the edge of my bed.<p>

I glanced at the time and frowned, not having realized how late, or really how early, it had become. The sun would be rising shortly, and Godric would burst into flames if he didn't get somewhere safe. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want him to ever leave, but I knew that I couldn't keep him here. It just wasn't safe and I didn't want to risk losing Godric, not anytime soon anyways.

"Stupid sun." I mumbled with a pout.

Godric chuckled softly as he reached a hand over to tuck a strand of hair back behind my ear. "I'll return the moment the sun sets, I promise."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I shrugged, not wanting to guilt Godric into returning. I wanted him to be here because he wanted to be, not because I had suddenly turned emotionally and mentally unstable.

"I want to." he assured me. He leaned forward, cupping one cheek in his cold hand as he brushed his lips across the other. I sighed in content at the feel of his lips against my skin. I wished I could have kissed him again. I wished I could have taken him by the face and laid one long and passionate kiss on his lips. But right now, I knew it was impossible. Because whatever had happened between us not long ago, I was too scared that it would happen again. Was it just because he was a Vampire? But then why hadn't this happened with Eric? Then again, something _did_ happen with Eric. Maybe that had been the start of it all. Maybe kissing Eric had been what first unlocked the door to this mysterious power. And now, with kissing Godric, it was completely unleashed.

And that scared me even more.

What would happen next?

"I'm scared." I voiced to Godric softly.

"I know." He nodded, moving closer on the bed until he could wrap his arms around me. He came to sit beside me, allowing me to curl up beside him. It felt so natural, so comfortable to be sitting like this in one another's arms, like it should always be like this. I felt safe and content, like nothing in the world could hurt me just as long as I was in Godric's arms, protected by the vampire. And at the moment, that was the greatest feeling in the world. "Whatever this is, Savannah, I promise you that I will help you discover exactly what it is. I won't abandon you; you won't have to go through this alone. We'll do this together."

"You don't have to. You could just leave." I was giving him an out, one that I prayed he wouldn't take. But I wouldn't back him into a corner. I wouldn't force him to help me. This wasn't his problem, this was mine.

"I don't want to leave, Savannah. I don't want to go anywhere." He ran his hand up and down my back soothingly. "But I'm afraid I truly must go for the day."

"I know." I sighed heavily, gazing up at him. "Thank you for everything, Godric. You seem to always be taking care of me."

"You are someone that deserves to be cherished." He offered a small smile. "Whatever we might discover, whatever might happen in the future, I am glad I've met you, my little mystery. I regret what I said earlier, and I won't make that mistake again."

I couldn't help but smile just a touch as I embraced the vampire, as I soaked my warmth into his cool body. We stayed that way for another few minutes before unfortunately, Godric had to untangle himself from my arms and leave the bed.

"The moment the sun sets, I'll return." He promised, kissing the top of my head before glancing at the time. "I must go."

And just like that, Godric was gone. I could hear the front door open and close, and I knew I was completely alone now. I sighed and settled down on the bed, curling up and hugging my pillow to me. I stared out the window for what felt like hours as I watched the darkened sky lighten. I watched until the sun had risen and I wondered where Godric was, if he had made it somewhere safe in time. I fell asleep not too long after, the wheels still turning in my head, wondering what in the world I was, as my eyes drifted close and I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>I woke up late in the day, the sun already high up into the sky. I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, the brightness of the room stinging my orbs. I quickly rolled over onto my other side, only to find myself rolling right off of the bed and to the hard ground. I cursed to myself as the sheets tangled around my legs until I kicked them off and tossed them back onto the bed. I sighed as I sat there on the floor for a moment, just remembering the events of last night, or really that morning.<p>

I had nearly died. Not once, but twice. And Godric had swept in and saved the day both times. Only, I didn't understand what had happened when we kissed. Both of the times. Had I really breathed my life, the force that allowed me to live, into Godric? He said he had felt his heart beat, while my own organs began to fail slowly and painfully. How could that be possibly though? How had I been able to just breathe life into a vampire who had been the undead for two thousand years? None of it made any sense.

I rubbed my temples as my head began to ache. I tried to rid myself of the memories of what happened only hours ago, and instead focused on anything else. It was Friday, and I should have already met with my study group. As I checked my phone, I could see that I had countless of voice messages and texts from the three, asking where I was, that they were at the library waiting for me. I quickly replied that I was sick and wouldn't be able to make it. It was a lie, but there was no way I was going to be able to concentrate right now on schoolwork, on anything besides whatever the hell is happening to me.

For once in my life, I was going to actually take a weekend break from school and relax.

God knows I needed it.

I stood in the shower for almost an hour, letting the warm water wash over me, relaxing my tense muscles. When I got out and dried myself off, I felt a bit better, felt almost like my normal self. I knew I would never be that girl again, the one who studied hard and got exactly what she wanted. Because you couldn't just nearly die, you couldn't have some supernatural mystery attached to you and just be the same person. It was impossible.

I spent the day curled up on the couch flipping through the countless channels on TV only to find nothing to watch. I tried to read, but I had a liking for supernatural fantasy novels and I just couldn't deal with that right now. I even attempted to do some studying, even though I had decided against it earlier, but my mind just wasn't into it. There were still a few hours before Godric would be able to come over, so I sought for some form of entertainment. I was almost glad that my kitchen was nearly empty and had to go to the store. It gave me something to do, something to keep my mind occupied and from travelling.

So that's exactly what I did. I got dressed, I grabbed my bag, and I left my apartment. The sun stung my eyes at first, but I quickly got used to it as I traipsed through the melting snow. It was March now, and I hoped that with the prospect of Spring in only a few weeks, that the weather would get warmer. I knew it already would have been in Shreveport. I groaned as that thought immediately put Eric Northman in the forefront of my thoughts. I had to shake my head to stop thinking about that blonde vampire. I had enough on my plate right now; I didn't need to think about that vampire and his message.

But I did have to think about that message, because what would happen if he did just suddenly show up? What would I do? What would he do? What would Godric do? He said he would protect me, but apparently Eric had claimed me. So what exactly could Godric do? He could kill Eric; he seemed to have no problem killing that vampire last night who had attacked me. But I didn't want to make Godric do that. He already thought of himself as a monster, I didn't want to make him think that even more by killing people, even just vampires, left and right. No, I would have to deal with this Eric problem on my own. Maybe I could persuade him to leave me alone. But then again, I was a mystery to him. He had felt something in that kiss, just as I had. He was curious, and once he found out that that power had grown stronger, the beast barely sleeping, then he was going to want to know more than even I could tell him.

"I just couldn't have a normal start to the year, could I?" I mumbled to myself as I stuffed my hands into my pocket.

I turned a corner, only a few blocks from the grocery store, when I felt a sudden tug at my body. I twisted around, searching for whoever had grabbed at me. But I found no one. Besides the few people across the street, the sidewalk around me was empty. My eyebrows furrowed but I decided I was just being paranoid and continued to walk. I was just passing the entrance to a small, old cemetery when I felt the tug again.

"What the fuck." I frowned as I looked around again, only to find myself alone. "Seriously? Am I just going crazy now?"

That's when I felt it. That's when I felt something inside of me shift. I had to close my eyes, my legs shaking as I grabbed onto the iron fence around the cemetery to keep myself upright. My arm went around my middle as that beast roared to life and came charging right out of me. I whimpered as the pain cursed through my body. I felt the tug again. And again. And again. An invisible force kept coming at me, grabbing at my limbs, at my mind and soul, at my entire consciousness. I almost fell to the ground, but was able to keep myself on my feet as I stumbled into the cemetery. It felt like I wasn't even in control of my body as I dragged my feet, being pulled further and further into the cemetery against my will. I could hear soft whispers around me, and I searched for the owners of the voices. But I found no one. Because there was no one around. There was only me and the many covered graves of the dead.

The whispers began growing louder and louder the deeper I went into the cemetery until suddenly, my feet came to a stop in the dead center. I was surrounded by tombstones, by those that had died and were put to rest.

"Stop it." I pleaded softly, my hands gripping the sides of my head, willing the voices to stop. "Please stop."

But the voices didn't stop. They only grew louder, almost shouting now. I didn't know who the voices belonged to, where they were coming from, but it was all becoming too much. I fell to my knees in the snowy cemetery, a whimper escaping my lips as my eyes squeezed shut.

What was happening to me?

"Who are you?" I called out. "Please just stop."

And just like that, just as quickly as it had all swept over me, it stopped. I let out the breath I never knew I had been holding and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the cemetery, expecting a crowd of people who had been talking. But I found myself instead alone, the tombstones surrounding me. I could feel the tears beginning to slip down m cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away as I tried to understand what had just happened, what in the world was going on with me. First last night, and now this?

It was as I was using the top of a tombstone to help me up that I began to realize where the voices had come from. A single voice entered my head this time, the voice of a young girl who was begging for help. My hand snapped right off of the tombstone and I stumbled backwards and into the snow. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I crawled backwards, only for my back to hit into another tombstone. A man's voice this time swept over me, begging for the same help the girl had. I cried out as I hurried to my feet, being careful not to touch any other headstone as I began to back out of the cemetery.

The voices, the whispers, they hadn't just been in my head, some figment of my imagination.

No, they belonged to people.

But not to the living.

They were the voices of the dead.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

The moment Godric knocked on my door that night, I sprung off of the couch and ripped the door open.

"What's wrong?" were the first words out of Godric's mouth. His forehead was wrinkled in concern as he stepped into the apartment, his hands cupping my cheek as his eyes searched over every inch of me. "I could feel your fear; I could feel the...oddest things. It drove me out of a dead rest. What's wrong?"

"I..." I had to squeeze my eyes shut as I remembered the voices, the begs for help, my help. It shook me to the core. How could I possibly be hearing the dead? How in the world had I been pulled into the cemetery while hearing all of their voices? It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't be. Maybe I just hadn't had enough sleep lately. Maybe between school and whatever was going on inside of me, it was stressing me out to the point that I was just hearing and seeing things.

But I knew deep down inside that that wasn't true. This was very real. I _had_ heard those voices. I _had_ been tugged into the cemetery and surrounded by dead people begging for my help. That was reality, not some dream I had concocted. Though I did wish to god that it was. It would make more sense if it was made up, if it was make believe. How could any of this be real? How could my entire world be thrown upside down in such a short amount of time?

"What is it, Savannah?" he caressed my cheek soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I...I was..." my voice wavered as I tried to calm myself down. I was panicking again. Just as I had been ever since I had run back home from the cemetery, forgetting why I had even gone out in the first place. I had locked myself in the apartment for the past few hours, just waiting for nightfall for this vampire to finally appear. And now he had and I felt only a touch better.

"Breathe, Savannah." He coaxed, tugging me into his arms, wrapping himself around me in comfort. "Everything is going to be alright. You're safe now, little one."

I sighed heavily as I clung to Godric. I felt the fear beginning to slip away as he comforted me, as he soothed away all the evil in the world. How could this vampire be my rock, my one solid source of support?

"Tell me what happened; tell me what's frightened you."

I inhaled deeply, letting out a long breathe before nodding against his chest. "I was on my way to the store a few hours ago when...when I felt this tug. But there was no one around. It was like...like some invisible force was tugging at me, pulling me into the cemetery a few blocks away."

"What did it feel like?" he questioned.

"I can't even explain it. It was painful at first. It felt like my power just charged right out of me and I lost complete control of my body. When I regained control, I found myself in the middle of the cemetery and...and..." I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears began forming.

"And what?" he began rubbing invisible designs on my back soothingly. "It's alright."

"I heard voices." I whispered out, too afraid that he was going to think I was going crazy. Hearing voices was never a good sign. But I knew they weren't just a figment of my imagination. I knew they were real. But they weren't voices of the living, and instead, of the dead, of all those dead bodies laying to rest there in the cemetery. "They were...they were in my head but..."

"But..."

"But they were real, Godric." I pulled away so I could look him dead in the eye. "They were real, I'm positive."

"I believe you." He nodded, not showing any sign that he didn't. "Go on."

"I didn't...I didn't realize who's voices they were until I...well until I touched one of the tombstones."

Godric's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"I _heard_ it, Godric. I _heard_ her voice."

"Who's voice?"

"The little girl who was buried there. She was begging for my help. I heard her, Godric. I heard her and I heard every other dead body in there. I wasn't hearing the living, Godric. I was hearing the dead." The tears began slipping down my cheek one by one.

Godric was shocked, that was written all over his face as he took a step away from me suddenly, almost as if he was afraid of me. That only caused my bottom lip to tremble, my eyes to grow blurry with tears. If it had caused this reaction from Godric, I knew I should be worried, I knew I had a reason to fear myself. What was wrong with me? What _was_ I?

It all came back to that same exact question Eric had asked after we had kissed. He had known something was different about me all along, but it wasn't until we kissed that he knew it for sure. Maybe I should have stuck around, maybe I would have figured out what in the world was wrong with me before something like this happened. Because it was one thing to almost die by simply kissing someone, but to hear the begging of the dead, to hear their voices rolling through me, it was the worst experience of my life and I never wished to ever feel that again. It terrified me. It brought me to tears just thinking about it. Death was not something I ever wanted for myself, and to hear the painful cries of those that were already dead, well that was just devastating.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" I tried to rub at my eyes to cease the tears. "I'm just a complete freak."

"You're not a freak." Godric finally spoke, shaking his head and stepping forward.

I moved away from him however. "Even you're afraid of me. I am a freak. There's something wrong with me. I can hear the dead, Godric. I almost died last night just because we kissed. There's something _wrong_ with me!"

"Savannah..." Godric reached out for me.

I shook my head as I went to turn away, to hurry back into my room and hide from the rest of the world. Godric wouldn't allow it however, and grabbed me around the waist and tugged me up against his chest, turning me around and clasping a finger under my chin. I trembled at his touch, trying not to look him in the eye.

"You are anything but a freak, Savannah." His voice was soft as he spoke. "I was...surprised, taken back at what happened to you today. But I'm not afraid of you. How could I possibly be afraid of you, my little mystery?"

"But I'm...I'm a freak."

"You're not." He shook his head, drawing his arms around me as he held me. "You are not a freak, Savannah. There is something inside of you that neither of us can explain. But we will discover what it is, I promise you that."

"You...you really don't know what's wrong with me?"

He didn't answer at first, and that caused me some concern. Did he know what I was, what was wrong with me? Had he known all of this time and just hadn't told me?

"Godric?" I pressed, looking up at the vampire. "Do you know what I am, what this all is? Do you know why I almost died last night, why I'm suddenly hearing voices of the dead? Do you?"

Godric sighed and averted his gaze.

"Godric?" I shook his arms from around me and stepped away from him. I wrapped my own arms around myself, feeling a slight chill in the air. "If you know you have to tell me. Please. I need to know."

"I have my suspicions, but it can't be possible." he shook his head.

"But you know what I am?" I asked hopefully. Maybe if we could find out what I was, then we could go from there. I could learn what was happening to me, how I could control it. And maybe learn how I could make it stop.

"I've never encountered another being quite like you before. I may be wrong and could lead you astray."

"But..." my face fell. "I just...I just want to know what's wrong with me.

There was pain in those sea coloured orbs of his as he stepped forward, and despite my flinches, he wrapped his arms around me once again, holding me to him securely. I tried to pull away from him, but his hold was just too tight. He wasn't letting me go. He would comfort me, he would hold me for as long as he had to. It was for that reason that I began to relax, that I melted into his embrace and set my forehead against his shoulder with a sigh. My eyes fluttered close as I focused on my breathing, on my rapid heartbeat. I knew Godric could hear it, it almost echoed against Godric. His arms tightened around me at the feel of my heart, his own forehead coming to rest against my shoulder as we just stood there, tangled in one another's arms, perfectly content to never let go.

But we did let go eventually.

After minutes of silence, of the world passing along around us, Godric drew away just enough to peer down at me.

"Give me time to research this, Savannah. We need to know for certain what you are, but that will take time. I don't want to feel this pain of yours, Savannah. It's all I can feel. Your pain, your fear, it pumps through me like a life force. It tears me apart to know that there's nothing I can do or say that will help you. I wish there was, I truly did."

"You're helping by just being here." I wrapped my arms around Godric's torso, drawing closer to the vampire as I laid my cheek against his sweater covered chest. I could feel the power inside of me skip ever so slightly, the beast dancing around as if it knew Godric was here, that he was taking care of us once again. For once that power felt pleasant, it felt happy and safe, much like I did. It filled me up entirely to the point that I wasn't sure where the power even ended. Godric must have felt it, because he hesitated at first before obliging and circling his arms back around me, feeding the beast as best as he could.

"I will help you, Savannah, I promise you that." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing across my neck softly, causing me to shudder with a strong desire that suddenly surged through me. Being so close to Godric, holding him, having him hold me, it reminded me of what I wanted, or what I desired. And that was him. I wanted those lips on mine. I wanted his hands roaming my naked body...

I had to shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I couldn't do any of that, at least not now, not until I knew how to control whatever was going on inside of me.

I didn't need to almost die. Not again.

For now, we couldn't kiss; we couldn't feel each other like I so desperately wanted.

I had never realized just how much pent up sexual hunger one girl could contain until it was impossible to release it.

* * *

><p>"I'm not following you on this." I stood with my arms crossed just outside of the very same cemetery I had my very unfortunate incident in only the night before. "Why are we here, Godric?"<p>

"We need to know just how much of this little ability of yours that you have. If you can only hear the voices, then what you are could be very different than if you could respond back." Godric explained as he held out a hand for me.

"Great, so either I can be a freak, or an even bigger, scarier freak." I rolled my eyes. "How can I ever choose?"

"I'm sorry this ever happened to you, Savannah. But we're all born with a touch of magic. Not all of us are in tune with that side of ourselves, while others are very sensitive to that magic. It seems that somehow, it was unleashed inside of you for whatever reason. You said the first time you felt this power was when you...kissed that other vampire, correct?" Godric wondered, though there was a flicker of darkness in his eyes as he spoke of another vampire kissing me. Was that jealousy I was seeing? No, impossible. But was it?

"I've never felt this before that night. When we kissed..." I shuddered at the memory. It was a good memory, despite everything else, and I hated that. I hated that I still wanted to have a repeat performance of that kiss, that I wanted to feel Eric's body pressed against mine. "When we kissed it felt like something was unlocked inside of me, like the door was pushed open and this came all rushing out."

"But it never grew to this degree until recently?"

"Until I met you, it was dormant. I knew it was there, I could feel it crawling under my skin. But once I met you, it seemed to just burst free of whatever restraints was still holding it back." I frowned as I tried to explain the journey I've had with this beast inside of me. I wasn't sure why I called it my beast. It just seemed like the perfect description. It felt like a wolf, or maybe even a ferocious wild cat was running around inside of me, leaping free, roaring and howling whenever it was energized.

"And you heard voices of the dead." He tilted his head to the side, a look of contemplation sweeping across his face. "It could be true that you're very in tune to the dead then."

"That honestly doesn't sound appealing." I pulled a face. "No offence or anything. I mean I like you, but..."

"There's no need to apologize." Godric shook his head, outstretching his hand even further. "Come, we need to do this."

"Are you sure?" I looked from Godric's hand to the cemetery beyond the vampire. "Maybe we can just test this theory in some other way."

"Like?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so I don't know, but...I can't go back in there. It's bad enough that I can feel a pull, I can feel them _calling_ to me. Once I step inside of that cemetery, I'm scared of what might happen, of what I might not be able to control."

"I will be here the entire time. I'll hold your hand, I won't let go. I'm here, Savannah, you're not alone in this." He assured me.

I sighed, knowing he was right, that he wouldn't let me go into that cemetery and do this alone. But that didn't make any of the fear vanish. That didn't give me any sort of relief. It wasn't even the voices that scared me. It was that feeling of death just rolling through me, entering my body and mind, using the energy and power inside of me to try and climb their way out of their graves.

"Trust me. I won't let any creepy crawlies harm you."

I couldn't help but laugh as he said this. How could I not when a two thousand year old vampire just said 'creepy crawlies'. A smile grew on Godric's face and he knew what he had said amused me, had lightened the mood. I shook my head at the vampire, a smile playing on my lips as I slipped my hand into his, trusting him entirely. I had never trusted anyone in my life, not completely, not besides my own mother. But Godric, he was different. I felt safe with him, I felt protected no matter what, and I doubt that feeling would ever change.

The moment I stepped into the cemetery however, the smile was wiped from my face. A chill ran up my spine and I was hit straight in the face with the fresh feeling of death. It rolled over me, through me. It felt like a gust of wind, except not even the branches of the trees swayed from side to side. My hair sat across my shoulders completely still. It hadn't been the wind; it had been something much darker, much more surreal. I shuddered and tried to back up out of the cemetery, but Godric had his hand pressed against the small of my back, willing me forward. He tightened his other hand around mine in comfort. I barely could feel his touch however, as the cold grasp of death latched onto me, turning my body ice cold. I squeezed my eyes shut as the beast inside of me leapt forward before cowering backwards. Even the beast was frightened, was unsure of the unknown.

But after a moment of hesitance, the beast began roaring back, as if responding to the dead calling me. I could hear the whispers again. They were so low that I couldn't make out what was being said, but as the whispers grew louder and louder, I could make out their pleas, their cries for help. I didn't understand what they wanted from me, but it was almost as if they knew I was there, that they were no longer alone.

"Godric." I whimpered.

"I'm here." He whispered in my ear. "I'm right here."

"There's too many voices." I clutched onto his hand so tightly that if he weren't a vampire, he would have tugged his hand away in pain.

"Concentrate." He stepped before me, letting my hand go only to raise both of them up to the side of my head, this thumbs rubbing small circles around my temples. "Breathe, Savannah, and just listen. Listen to their voices, listen to their calls. Concentrate on them, concentrate on one. You can do this, I know you can."

"I...I can't." I shook my head, just wanting to turn around and run from this place and just never return. I didn't even want to know if I could do this. I didn't want to communicate with the dead. I didn't want to be in tune with the dead in any sort of way. Why couldn't I have some sort of Tinkerbell magic instead of this? Clap your hands if you believe my ass. I didn't believe and I damn well didn't want to.

"You can. Just concentrate." His hands moved down to my shoulders and squeezed them gently. The power responded, bursting free and nearly knocking into Godric. His hands tightened on my shoulder, the power now flowing through him, but he never once let go of me. He would be there from beginning to end, just like he promised. "Listen to them, Savannah. Listen to them and concentrate."

It took all the strength in the world to stay standing in that cemetery. But I did it. I kept my eyes closed, squeezing them shut even tighter as I fought to concentrate on them all. It felt like their dead hands, their dead bodies were touching every inch of my body. I shuddered, my body shaking, but Godric held me as still as he could, steadying me so I couldn't fall over. I focused on the voices as they grew louder, almost deafening. They were all screaming for help. They knew I was here, that I could bring them the peace they desired. They had been waiting for me, for someone like me. And now I was here and they were overjoyed. They wanted free. Free of what, I wasn't sure. I didn't even know if I could help them. They were dead, and I was...well I didn't even know what I was.

"Just listen." Godric whispered in my ear softly.

But his voice barely registered to me as the voices began to overtake me, sweep me away as if my mind was no longer connected to my body. At first, the voices sounded all mingled together, like it was impossible to tell who the voices belonged to. But the longer I concentrated, the longer my beast pushed through that barrier of the dead, I could start to make out the different voices. Some were young, younger than the dead should have been. Some were men, some were women. There was even an odd bark, like someone had buried the family dog along with the human. That was disturbing all on its own, but I didn't let it rattle me. Because if I did, I would have lost all concentration.

I continued to delve into the voices, letting them wash over me. They sounded as if they were all around me, and yet inside of me at the same time. I could pick out specific voices here and there. But it was only one that drew my attention away from the rest.

"_Help me please! Please help me!" _

It was a voice of a young boy. He sounded more distressed then the others, almost out of breath like he had been running. My eyes snapped open as I could feel the wind on my face, the dirt beneath my feet. There was no wind, and as I looked down, my boots were covered in snow. But I could still feel it. I could feel my heart racing in panic, my breathing faltering as branches attacked my arms. I raised them, pushing up the sleeves of my coat as if expecting to find cuts, but I found nothing. It was then that I realized I was feeling everything the boy was.

"Savannah?" a voice sounded far away as they spoke, and it took me a moment before I realized it had been Godric. I looked up at him, but I wasn't really seeing him. There was a strange look on his face, and I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like right now. I didn't feel like myself at all.

I couldn't control my movements as my legs began to move. Godric had let his hands fall to his side as I walked around him and deeper into the cemetery. I could see with my own eyes, but I didn't feel a whole lot like myself. I felt like I was that boy. His cries, his thoughts, his panic, it had all consumed me in a way I never thought possible.

"_Stop! Please leave me alone! Please don't hurt me!"_

"_Come back here, little boy! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"_

"_No please! Help me! Someone please help me!"_

When I felt something wet touch my legs, I shook my head and tried to pull back into my own consciousness. I realized I had fallen to my knees in the snow right in front of an aging headstone. It was dusted in snow, and I had to brush the flakes away before I could get a good look at who was buried beneath me. But it was as I touched the headstone, as I stood above where the body of the boy was buried, that I could no longer only feel and hear that boy running, panicking as he hid from his captor, but I could also see it.

It was like a movie was playing before my eyes. Long gone was the cemetery and Godric, and instead, I was in the middle of a forest. It was the dead of night, the moon high above the tree line. I could hear rustling around me and I spun around to find a boy running right towards me. He couldn't have been more then twelve years old. He was small and too thin for his age. His clothes, which looked like early 1900's, were hanging off of him. It was his face, however, that struck me. Even in the dim moonlight, I could see the fear crossing that young boy's face, his blue eyes lighting up in panic as he threw a look over his shoulder before darting forward. I didn't have enough time to move, but it didn't seem to matter because the boy just ran right through me as if I was only an illusion. And I must have been.

"_I'm going to find you boy. You can't hide from me forever."_

The voice was gruff and cruel, and not even minutes after the boy had dashed off had a man come through the same sets of trees, a gun hanging down at his side. There was blood on the side of his head, telling me that the boy had fought as he had tried to get away. But there was a cruelness in this man's eyes that caused me to fear for this boy. I knew the boy's fate. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't dead. I wanted to try and help the boy, to stop this man from hurting someone so innocent and young. But as I tried to hit the man with my fists, he only came walking right through me.

"No." I cried out, running after the man as he caught sight of the boy.

I followed through the forest, my legs aching and burning. But I needed to see. I needed to know. But I didn't get far before I heard the shot of a gun, a cry sounding before everything grew silent.

"No." I shook my head, forcing my way the rest of the distance before I came to a small clearing and found the boy lying on the ground, blood seeping out of his middle. I fell to my knees, my head shaking wildly as the scene began to transform back into reality. "No."

I hadn't realized I had been crying until I felt Godric's hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away as I felt myself being lifted up into his strong arms.

"It was terrible." The first sob left my lips as I dug my head into the curve of his neck. "H-he was murdered. He was only a boy!"

"Shh, let's get you home." Godric took off into the night sky, the air growing colder the higher we went.

I was lost in my own thoughts though. All I could think about was that poor boy who I couldn't save, who was murdered long before his time. All I could think about was that small connection to the dead that I could still feel inside of me, filling me up and sucking the life right out of me. I felt cold, I felt miserable and disturbed. It was the worse feeling of my life, and I just wanted it to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First off, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. You all rock. It makes me happy to see so many people enjoying this fic already. and there's still plenty to come! as for what Savannah is, I know all of you are wondering that. you won't find out concretely what she is for a little while, but her power grows stronger throughout the next handful of chapters that you might be able to guess what exactly she is. if you do have any guesses, please do tell me! I love to hear what you're all thinking, it even gives me a few ideas. I've taken my inspiration from a few different sources to create something amazing and unique, and I hope you all enjoy it. **  
><strong>


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

I was shaking as Godric set me down on my unsteady legs in my apartment. I clutched tightly to his arms, knowing that I would fall if I tried to stand alone. He began unbuttoning my jacket, sliding the material over my shoulders and down my arms until it was tossed over the back of the couch. He knelt down before me, my hands falling to his shoulders and grasping onto them just as tightly as I had held onto his arms. He didn't seem to mind as he gently lifted each foot, taking off my snowy boots. Tears were still sliding down my cheeks as Godric stood, his arms wrapping around me and tugging me against him. I was trembling in his arms, just wanting to feel him, all of him instead of that touch of death that still brushed my skin, that still crawled inside of me.

A whimper escaped my lips and I clung to Godric like my life depended on it.

"What can I do?" he asked in a whisper, stroking my hair. "What do you need me to do for you?"

"I-it feels like they're inside of me." I shook against him. "It feels like they're touching me. Like they're latched onto me and won't let me go."

"How can I help you?" He cupped my cheek, brushing away the tears that he could. "Tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

"I don't...I don't want to feel this anymore. Make it go away, please? Please just make it all go away." my bottom lip quivered as I stared up into those sea coloured orbs. "I feel cold. I...I feel like death is clinging to me. Make it stop, Godric. Please I beg of you, make it stop."

"Shh." He hugged me to him, my hands grasping onto his thin grey sweater as my tears soaked the fabric. I felt the vampire lift me up into his arms for a second time that night, carrying me through the apartment and into my bedroom. He tried to set me on my bed, as if the mounds of pillows and the familiar warmth would be enough. But I refused to let go of him. I refused to let him stand as he laid me on the bed. "Savannah..."

"Please stay." I stared up at him with watery round eyes. "I don't want to be alone. It feels better with you. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't...it doesn't feel as suffocating."

"I can't give you the warmth you seek. I'm cold, Savannah. I'm death. I won't do you any good." He caressed my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

But what he didn't understand was at that moment, his touches were warm, they were more comforting than anything I had ever felt before in my life. I wasn't sure if it was the blood bond we shared, or the fact that the power inside of me responded to him and to only him in a way that I couldn't understand. Maybe it was a bit of both. Either way, I didn't want Godric to leave. He was the only one who I wanted to be with now. His arms were the only ones I wanted wrapped around me as he kept me warm, as he reminded me of life instead of the dead that had spoken to me tonight. I never wanted to remember those voices. I never wanted to remember what I had seen. But it was imbedded inside of me, and I knew I wouldn't forget for a very long time. This night would haunt me for many nights in the future. How could it not?

"Please." I pleaded with him. "Please don't leave me alone. I need you. Please."

He must have taken pity on me because he nodded. I shifted over on the bed and waited for him to join me. He was hesitant at first, a frown settled on his lips. I was almost afraid he was going to just leave instead. But after a few moments, an inner battle raging inside of Godric, the vampire sighed and slid onto the bed beside me. He rested his back against the many pillows on the bed and I immediately curled up at his side, laying my cheek against his chest, my arm sliding around his stomach, holding onto him as if I was afraid he would just disappear. It took another moment for Godric to grow comfortable before his own arm wrapped around my back, his other hand clasping mine, our fingers intertwining. I sighed in content, my eyes fluttering close as I let the warmth wash over us.

"It feels as if our life forces are joining." Godric whispered, the power flowing between us. The beast roared to the front, but behaved itself as it curled around Godric, much like I had. Godric had felt the sudden intrusion of my power, but remained in his spot as his hold tightened around me. He was becoming used to the new feelings, the new sensations. I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to it though.

I tried not to let my mind wander as we sat there with one another. It was hard not to think back to the cemetery. Those voices, I could still faintly hear them in my head, as if they had followed me home. And they had. Their invisible hands were still grasping onto every available limb they could reach. I could feel their death, their pleas crawling underneath my skin, my blood turning ice cold. I started to shiver as Godric lifted a blanket over my form in an attempt to keep me warm. But it didn't help. It couldn't. I wasn't sure if this icy chill would ever leave my body. I felt like I had been touched by death himself tonight, and that was a feeling I just couldn't get rid of.

Godric helped though. His body started to warm mine, though it made no sense to either of us as he was a vampire, he too was dead and ice cold. But tonight, it was as if he was human, and maybe even a bit better. Our bond was explored as I cuddled against Godric, who seemed to grow more comfortable as time wore on. I wasn't sure how long we lasted on that bed, sleep tugging at my consciousness every so often. I would drift in and out of sleep, sometimes waking up in fright from the nightmare of that wooded scenery, that little boy's frightened dead face staring up at me. But other times, I just swam in a sea much like the colour of Godric's eyes, peacefulness and warmth overcoming me. Before long, that feeling began to sweep through my entire being to the point that death's touch could no longer affect me.

"I never asked you if either of the vampires that had attacked you was the vampire you were worried about." Godric was the one to break the silence.

I glanced up at him, my eyes opening lazily as I stared into those lovely eyes. "No, that just would have been too easy."

"Are you certain you won't tell me who this vampire is? I can protect you." His arms tightened around me protectively. "I wasn't able to protect you that night, and perhaps I never should have taken you to the cemetery tonight, but I can try to protect you from this other vampire."

"I don't think you can." I sighed heavily, thinking about Eric for the first time since I had been attacked. With nearly dying at the hands of those vampires, only to be saved by Godric, then to nearly die once again by merely kissing the vampire, and then with what happened tonight in the cemetery, I hadn't had a moment to just stop and think about the blonde vampire. And I found that I liked that. Because when all I could think about was Eric, that's when I was worried about his impending visit. But for right now, all I wanted to think about was Godric, not what would happen in the future.

"I can try."

"I know you will." I couldn't help but smile. "I just don't want you to get hurt or do anything you might regret because of me. I'm not all that special, minus the whole hearing dead people thing. And that's not exactly special as it is freaky."

"You are more special than you give yourself credit for." He cupped my cheek, dipping his lips down until they were ghosting over mine. I knew what he was thinking. I saw it in those orbs that he wanted to kiss me but he was hesitant. Neither of us knew what would happen if we tried that again. Would I breathe life back into Godric? Would I nearly die? Was it just a onetime thing, or would I have to work on it? I should have been more worried about whether or not I should be freaking out over the fact that he did want to kiss me, not over the fact that I might die if he did. Normal girls didn't worry about these things.

But it was apparent now more than ever that I was no longer just a normal girl.

I just didn't know what the hell I was, what I was capable of.

"You'll help me, right?" I asked softly, searching his eyes for the answers I sought. "You'll help me figure this all out, won't you?"

"Of course I will." He nodded in assurance, his lips moving to my cheek, brushing against the tear stained skin before rising to meet my forehead. "I don't know what it is about you, Savannah, but I can't even think about keeping away from you, even if it would be safer for you."

"I'm one big mystery, remember."

"That you are, my little one, that you are."

Silence crept over us again. There was just no need to speak. Everything that needed to be said, had been. I was perfectly content with just lying in Godric's arms for the rest of the night until he would have to leave. I knew the hours were slowly ticking down to dawn when he would have to leave me. And I knew that the moment he was out of the front door, I would be lost in my own thoughts, in the nightmares Godric had tried to battle away. Because no matter what I did, I just couldn't rid myself of the memories of earlier.

I wasn't sure how long we had laid there when the phone in the kitchen began to ring. I grumbled, my hold on the vampire tightening as I was pulled from a dazed sleep.

"Let it ring." I mumbled, not wanting Godric to move.

"Are you sure? I can answer it for you." He offered, already beginning to move himself off of the bed.

A thought crossed my mind. What if it was Eric again? I knew it could have been anyone. My mom had odd hours, and she knew I stayed up half the night when I was studying. It could have been Sarah, or any of my study group members. But the latter seemed unlikely as they usually called my cell phone. So yes, it could have been anyone. But it also could have been Eric. And then what would have happened? I was trying to keep Eric's identity a secret because I wasn't sure yet what Godric would do once he knew who the vampire was that had claimed me. I didn't want Godric to be thrown into this mess too. He was already tangled in my complicated life. Being able to hear dead people and nearly dying from his kiss, that should have scared the vampire off. But it hadn't. And I wanted to keep it that way.

So to Godric's surprise, before the phone could even hit its third ring, I scrambled off the bed and dived out of the room.

"Savannah?" he called after me.

I grabbed onto the phone before it could click over to the answering machine, holding my hand over the receiver as I shouted back to the vampire.

"Sorry, I...ah...I forgot I was waiting for a call."

"At 2:30 in the morning?" he sounded sceptical as he appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"My mom is a nurse at a hospital, she works wonky hours." I shrugged, shooing the vampire back into the room. "I'll only be a minute."

Godric raised an eyebrow but nodded, slipping back into the room. I sighed in relief as I slowly began raising the phone to my ear, hoping to god it really was just my mom.

Apparently God was angry with me about something, because it wasn't my mom at all.

Maybe it had something to do with the whole, communicating with the dead thing. Something about that did scream God friendly at all.

"Hello Savannah." Eric's voice was just as velvety smooth as I remembered it to be. I shuddered, leaning against the counter in the kitchen as my knees nearly buckled. Hundreds of miles away, and even with another vampire currently in my bed, and I was still acting like an obsessed fan girl. I know that kiss was good, but was it really _that_ good?

Yes. Yes it was.

Damn.

"What do you want?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"I've been trying to call you, Savannah." I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Someone has been avoiding my calls."

"Some would take that as a hint." I kept my gaze trained on the bedroom, just in case Godric popped his head back into the room. He was a vampire, which meant he could hear everything, right? Just in case, I turned the tap on in the kitchen sink. It would drown out a little bit, but if Godric was really straining to hear the phone conversation, then he would. But he didn't seem like someone who would eavesdrop like that. Eric on the other hand, god knows he probably would have. Just another reason why my heart should choose Godric. And yet it still thumped in my chest like Eric was before me in the flesh.

"You can't escape me that easily, Savannah." My name seemed to just roll off his tongue.

"Apparently I can." I gripped onto the phone tightly, afraid that it would just slip from my grasps. Even through the phone, Eric could affect me. I hated him for that. I hated him for making me momentarily forget about tonight better than even the few hours with Godric had. Of course, these few short minutes were spent with my anger battling my confusing feelings. But still.

"For now, but soon we'll see one another again."

"What do you mean? Enough of the games, please." I sighed, lifting a hand to lay over my heart, as if it could slow down my racing organ. But it couldn't. Part of me felt excited at the prospect of seeing Eric again, of being able to stare into those vibrant blue eyes, to feel that kiss for a second time. But the other part of me was afraid, afraid of what might happen if he really did show up. Once he realized what had happened to me in the last few months, his intrigue was only going to grow. And that wouldn't end well at all. I wasn't sure how far this claim he had on me could go, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to test it out.

"I'll see you soon, Savannah. When you least expect my arrival, I'll show myself to you."

"I don't want to see you again." I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure me or Eric.

"You and I both know that's not true." His voice lowered seductively. "I can practically taste your heartbeat, even from this distance. You desire me just as much now as you did when you were last in my arms. We will be together again, Savannah, mark my words. You are mine, and that will not change. You tried to run from me once, my little minx, but I won't let you slip away from me again."

Before I could even argue, the line went dead. I cursed, not bothering to keep quiet any longer and smashed the phone down in its rightful place.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped, yelping as I twisted around to find Godric standing there with a frown on his face. "Don't do that Godric!"

"You're upset." He raised a hand to cup my cheek.

I shook my head however and reached over to the sink to turn the tap off. I went to brush passed the vampire, but he grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me to a stop beside him. I tried to pull out of his touch, but he instead wrapped his arms around me, refusing to let me go. I sighed heavily after a moment, letting the beast inside of me curl up comfortably against Godric, enjoying the warmth he supplied us. I couldn't fight these arms for long, and came to rest my cheek on his chest, my own arms wrapping around him.

"What's wrong? Who were you speaking to that caused you to grow so angry?" he questioned.

"No one." I shook my head.

"Savannah, you forget that I can feel all that you do." He reminded me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It was..." I hesitated, not sure what to do. "It was just my mom, that's all."

"I don't believe that."

"Well it's the truth." I shrugged, the moment passing and my arms fell back down to my side. "I have no reason to lie to you, Godric."

"Except you are." he hooked a finger under my chin, forcing my gaze upwards to meet his. "I just can't figure out why."

"I'm not lying."

"I can taste your lies on my lips, Savannah."

"Well then stop being all..." I waved my hand at him. "Vampirey and then you won't."

He almost chuckled but didn't. Instead, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to understand the mystery, to delve into my soul and understand who I was. "It wasn't your mother you were speaking to."

"How do you know it wasn't?" I wrapped my arms around myself. "Were you listening in on my conversation?"

"I couldn't hear what was being said, I couldn't make out the voice on the other end. But the way you were speaking, the anger you were feeling, I doubt it was your mother you were speaking with." He shook his head. "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you Godric." I wasn't sure why I didn't just tell him the truth. He had already offered to help me. But Godric had already told me that I was beyond help. Eric had claimed me, and there wasn't a way around that, even if Godric tried. Short of death, Eric was able to pop up whenever he liked and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. So I was a little grumpy, I was a little annoyed and frustrated, and I damn well hated my body for tightening at the mere thought of that blonde vampire.

"It was that vampire, wasn't it?" his sea coloured eyes darkened. "That was who called, wasn't it, Savannah."

"Even if it was..."

"It was." Something on my face must have given me away because his frown deepened. "Why won't you just let me help you Savannah?"

"You said it yourself that there's nothing that can be done. He claimed me, though I still don't completely understand that. You can't do anything, Godric."

"I can try."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for just trying to protect me when it's impossible." I sighed, not liking where this conversation was going. The last time we had this conversation seriously I had stormed out of my own apartment angry and ended up nearly getting myself killed. I honestly didn't want a repeat of that. After the night I've had, after the few nights I've had, I just wanted to go back to curling up in bed with Godric at my side. I wanted to feel comforted and safe, I didn't want to talk about Eric again, I didn't want to even think his name.

"Let me decide when it's appropriate or not to act rashly." His expression hardened. "Tell me who this vampire is, Savannah. I can help you."

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I like being stubborn."

"Savannah..."

"I'm a stubborn person, Godric. If you're going to stick around, then you're going to have to deal with that." I shrugged and turned around, hell bent on going back to the bedroom. Maybe once we were back on the bed everything would just melt away. Except, halfway to my bedroom, I realized that while I heard Godric's footsteps behind me, he wasn't necessarily following me. I frowned as I turned to find Godric beginning towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Godric stopped, sighing as he raised a hand to rub his forehead as if a headache was forming. Except he was a vampire and couldn't get a headache. "I'm trying to protect you, Savannah. I can't do that if you won't let me. You're too stubborn for your own good."

"I'm an independent person. I don't need some vampire to come along and protect me." I argued. "I did just fine when I first met him."

"And now he's threatening you." Godric twisted around, anger mixed with annoyance seeping into those orbs I loved to just get lost in. "He's angering you. But worst of all, you're desiring this vampire, and there's nothing you're allowing me to do to stop it."

I was shocked by his statement, and I think Godric was a little himself. I was more shocked however, when he just shook his head and turned back around. He was halfway out of the door when he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Please don't go." I asked in a soft voice.

"Dawn is approaching." His voice was strained.

"Not for a couple of hours." I stepped forward. "Please Godric, please stay."

He shook his head. "I can't, Savannah. I'm an old vampire. I've roamed this earth for two thousand years. I've learned patience; I've learned to subdue my anger and frustrations. I've learned to desire from afar, to want but not take. With you, however, I just want all of you. I don't wish to tip toe around another vampire. I could protect you, if you allowed it, but you won't. I could be enough for you; I could hold you like I had only moments ago. But I fear that's not enough for you."

"Godric..." this was sounding a whole lot like a break up. And we weren't even together. Not if you counted a couple of kisses that nearly killed me.

"I just need time to think, Savannah."

And just like that, he was gone.

Just like that, I was alone and wishing I had either of my vampires here with me, not caring whether he was a blonde or brunette.

When in the world had I started to consider Godric as mine?

What was more troubling though, was that I thought of Eric as mine.

* * *

><p>A week.<p>

A week had gone by and Godric hadn't shown up, he hadn't appeared, he hadn't made it known that he was even still alive.

And I was furious.

But even worse, and I never thought I would become this girl, but I felt heartbroken.

I had let myself fall for this vampire, let him comfort me in ways that no one ever had before, and then he just leaves because of a little argument. If he had just let it go, if he just let me be stubborn, maybe things would be just fine and dandy right now. But then again, if I had just told him instead of fearing the outcome, if I had just told him instead of my body tightening, my desire growing for that damn blonde vampire, then none of this would have happened. Godric would have still been around and I wouldn't be moping.

Because I was officially moping.

I hardly concentrated on school, and I was just glad I had gotten to the point that even if I did horribly on my final exams, I would still graduate with passing grades. But I didn't just want passing grades, that hadn't been the goal I had set for myself since stepping onto campus nearly four years ago. I was supposed to graduate with honours. I was supposed to graduate at the top of my class. I was supposed to leave here and go to the internship that I had won last year, with the promise of future employment. I could do that if I was sitting around moping over a vampire that I had only kissed twice, with dire consequences, and barely even knew.

But that was a lie. I did know Godric. And he knew me better than anyone. So he should have known I was a stubborn, hard headed girl. But still, Godric was gone, and I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. It was different when he left the last time. He had vampire business and we had known each other for only a week. He had no reason to stick around. But after everything that had happened lately, I thought we had grown closer. After what he admitted right before leaving, I thought there could have been _something_ there. But I'd never know now.

I was sitting on the ground, my back leaning against the couch as I lost myself in my thoughts. My schoolwork was laid out on the coffee table in front of me, but I hardly gave the texts and notebooks a second glance. I tapped my knees to the beat of the music, the ear buds stuck in my ear as the music floated through the wires from my MP3 player. I needed music to try and clear up my scattered thoughts. There was just something about blasting loud music, nearly killing my eardrums, that set everything in perspective.

I was so lost in my thoughts, nearly deaf from the music, that I never heard the knocks on the front door, I never heard the door opening, and I hadn't even noticed there was a figure standing over me until one of the ear buds was pulled from my ear. I let out an ear piercing scream as I scrambled onto my feet, my eyes darting around widely until they fell on Godric standing beside the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I threw my hands up into the air, pulling the other ear bud out and all but throwing the MP3 player down onto the ground in frustration. "You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"I knocked and you never answered. I knew you were home and was worried." Godric answered simply.

"Did it _feel_ like anything was wrong?" I crossed my arms stubbornly, my eyes narrowing. My heart was still racing in my chest, and I hated to admit it, but Godric had scared me. I thought I had locked the door once I came home earlier, but I guess I hadn't. A serial killer could have walked right in and I never would have known until he had me chopped up into tiny pieces. That thought wasn't comforting at all.

"No." Godric frowned.

"Then maybe that was a sign for you not to come waltzing in and scare the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry." He looked around, as if expecting some big bad to come jumping out. But I was alone, as far as I knew. Apparently the boogeyman could have been walking around and I never would have noticed. "I was just..."

"You were just what, Godric? Being an asshole?" I started the vampire by saying. I was having an attitude, I knew that. But he took off for an entire week, not giving me any sign that he might ever return. He couldn't just show up and expect me not to be furious with him. You didn't just disappear after having an argument. You were supposed to storm off and then come back the next day and apologize or at least work it out. Disappearing wasn't part of the deal.

"You're upset." He sighed.

"Of course I'm upset!" My fingernails were digging into my arms as I kept them crossed. I knew that if I didn't keep my hands busy they'd be flying all over the place. The pain even kept me rooted to the spot so I wouldn't fly off the handle. I wanted to. Hell, the beast inside of me felt like it was ripping right through me as if it could just materialize and do the same to Godric. I clenched my teeth together as the pain swept through me for only a brief moment before passing. I silently called the beast back, pleading for it to calm down. I was surprised when it listened. It bowed it's head, it's metaphysical eyes glowering in Godric's direction as it rested inside of me, ready to leap back to attention if need be. I shook my head, still not understanding what was happening inside of me. But I didn't want to focus on that right now. "How can you expect me not to be upset?"

"I told you I needed to think." He defended.

"A week? You needed a week to think?" I shook my head. "I thought you had left. I thought you weren't coming back. I've been _moping_ Godric, and I just don't mope. So thanks a fucking lot for that!"

Godric stared at me for the longest time before his lips began to twitch upwards. My eyes narrowed into slits at the look on his face.

"I'm glad you're so amused, Godric. But in case you didn't get the memo, I'm a little pissed right now."

"I can see that." he began around the couch, closing the distance between us.

"I'm like really pissed. I think you should go." I began backing away from the vampire. When he wouldn't stop walking towards me I scoffed and twisted around to begin towards my room. I was stubborn and wasn't about to back down and let Godric win. I was winning right now and if he got any closer then I was going to lose miserably. Because once he warped me in those arms of his, I would be utterly consumed by Godric, and I wouldn't mind one bit.

It wasn't until we reached my room that Godric reached towards me, grabbing my arm and twisted me around. I frowned and swatted at his arm.

"Let me go, Godric." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for hurting you." He drew me closer, tugging me against him.

"No." I shook my head furiously, though my facade was already beginning to slip away. Damn him. "I'm angry with you Godric. You just left. You walked away when you weren't happy about something and just left me alone to think that I might never see you again. I hate you for that, Godric. I hate you for it."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No, you don't get to be sorry. You can just leave." I tried to push at his chest, but he wouldn't budge an inch. I knew I could make this a whole lot easier and rescind my invitation, but I knew a part of me didn't want him to leave. My beast surely didn't. It apparently forgave better than I did. So did my body. It began to relax in Godric's arms as he wrapped his limbs around me, pulling me against his chest. "Stop it. I'm mad at you. I'm really really..."

I never got the chance to finish however, as Godric's lips came crashing down against mine. I froze, my body falling perfectly still as my eyes grew as wide as saucers. Godric was kissing me. Godric and his perfectly soft lips were kissing me. I should have been happy. I should have been elated because ever since he had last kissed me, that's all I had wanted. But I wasn't happy, not one bit. Because I damn well didn't want to die and survey says that will more than likely happen for some god forsaken reason. So I freaked out. I shoved at his chest, fought against his arms, anything to pull away from him. Godric must have felt my panic because he drew away from me seconds later, confusion set in his eyes, though a small smile was playing at his lips.

"What the hell was that!" I raised my hand to slap him, only to think twice about it because I knew I would only end up hurting myself. I let out a string of curses and slapped his chest instead. "You know what happened the last time we kissed! Just because I want you to kiss me, it doesn't mean that we can! I'm going to die now, Godric! Thanks a whole bunch!"

"Savannah..."

"No, you idiot! You can't just walk away! You can't do that! I friggin hear dead people, Godric. I hear dead people and I have this raging power inside of me that I don't understand. And I friggin nearly die when I'm kissed. You can't just walk away from me when you're the only one who understands, who I can turn to. You just can't!" I was in hysterics as I just kept hitting his chest, one fist after another. Godric just stood there, taking the hits, probably not feeling more than a mere tickle. I don't know why I was doing it. It wasn't getting me anywhere. It didn't hurt him, and actually, it was beginning to hurt my hands to continuously hit a rock hard chest. "You can't kiss me, Godric. Not when everything is so confusing. Not after you walked away. Not when you know that I can..."

"Savannah you're perfectly..."

"You can't do this to me Godric! I'm an emotionally unstable woman! You can't mess with my feelings like this. I'm human, Godric, I'm human god damn it!"

I risked staring up into those sea coloured orbs and all I found was amusement. He was trying not to laugh. That spark had returned to his eyes and any other time I would have been happy about that.

"Savannah you're not dying." He tried to reason with me.

But I didn't seem to hear him at all. Maybe I should have. Or maybe I should have realized that the minutes were beginning to pass and I felt perfectly normal. It wasn't until Godric's lips came crashing back down onto mine that I realized I wasn't dying, that the life hadn't been sucked out of me. I was left speechless as Godric kissed me, as his tongue swept across my bottom lip, causing a moan to escape my lips. It only took another moment, however, before I responded. My hands raised, one hand wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, while the other ran through his short hair, loving how silky smooth his brown locks were. Godric's arms wrapped around my waist, his one hand toying with the ends of my hair while the other pressed against the small of my back, grinding me against him.

"...how...why...I don't..." I tried to gasp out a full sentence as Godric began trailing his kisses across my jaw and down my bare neck. My hair was pulled into a low ponytail, giving him perfect access to my pulsing vein.

"For once, my dear Savannah, stop talking." His tongue flicked out, licking up the length of my neck and causing me to squirm against him in delight.

I've had boyfriends, I've fooled around, hell I wasn't even a virgin. I wasn't miss innocent, not like everyone thought I was. I had my experiences with the opposite gender; I just chose to concentrate on school instead of having unneeded drama in my life. But with Godric, all thoughts of school just drifted away. I didn't care about my finals, about graduation. I didn't care about my future or my goals. I didn't care about anything other than this vampire. He was all I was focused on, all I cared about at that moment in time. I could figure everything out at a later time. When I didn't have a vampire currently nipping at my neck. His fangs had yet to extend, and I was glad. I wasn't afraid of Godric hurting me. But I was different; even I understood that now. I didn't want to tempt fate, so to speak.

But Godric was a good vampire. He was two thousand years old; he must have learned control along the way.

He also must have learned the art of seduction, because he seemed pretty damn spectacular at that.

I was gasping for air as Godric lifted me up, my legs curling around his waist. I could feel his arousal growing in his thin linen pants and another moan emitted from my lips. I grinded my hips into his, a grunt sounded from the vampire as he bit down with his normal set of teeth just hard enough for a small cry to sound. I felt my back hit the bed, Godric hovering over me as he licked at the few drops of blood he drew. His hands began to roam over my arms, down my side, and to where my oversized t-shirt met with my sweatpants. He toyed with the hem of my shirt before dipping his hands underneath the fabric, his fingers touching my bare skin. The beast roared then, purring as pleasure swept through me, through us. He should have felt icy cold, but instead, warmth swept through me as if it were the middle of summer.

"Godric..." I moaned out breathlessly.

In that moment, I wanted him. At that moment I didn't care about my own morals or anything else for that matter. I just wanted to touch him, to feel all of him against me, for him to be inside of me entirely.

Maybe it was the embarrassment of those thoughts that had pulled me back down into my own body from the high bliss I had floated to. But as Godric's fingers lightly teased my breasts through my bra, reality began to sink in. Did I really want to sleep with Godric, to go all the way with this vampire? The answer to that was yes yes, and even more yes. There was no question about it that I wanted him. But that was just it. I wanted him to kiss me for the first time too, and that had nearly ended in my death. What would happen if we had sex, if his body rocked against mine? Would it be eternal bliss? Or would I be gasping for air, my organs shutting down once again?

I wasn't so sure I could take that risk. At least not yet. At least not until we knew what I was, how I could control what was inside of me.

"Godric." I laid my hands against his chest, pushing at him slightly. "Stop."

I hadn't realized his fangs had even extended until I heard the distinctive click and he rose to look down at me, the fangs disappearing completely. He must have felt the panic and fear surging through me because his hand left my breasts, though I felt empty and saddened without his intimate touch.

"Are you a..." he started to say.

"I'm not a virgin, no." I shook my head, sighing as my eyes closed. I wish it was just that simple. "But I'm...I'm scared."

"Of being with a vampire." Godric was mixing the signals all wrong.

He began to move off of me, now standing beside the bed. His forehead wrinkled as he stared down at my dishevelled form, frowning before he began to turn away.

"That's not it at all." I grabbed at his arm as I sat up, tugging him back towards me. He came to a stop between my legs, and I found that I liked him nestled there, I liked having him close to me. I felt warmed by his presence. I felt pleasure by just staring up into those gorgeous eyes of his. I've never felt like this before. Eric may be close, but I hadn't gotten to know him like I had Godric, we hadn't gotten this close before I ran away. I felt connected to Godric, and that had started long before we were bonded by blood. There was something about this vampire that I longed for, that I desired. It was more than just sex though. I wanted everything he could offer me. I wanted to be his; I wanted to be at his side at all times. I wanted to love him, and I wanted him to love me.

"I would never hurt you." He caressed my cheek, a sad look on his face. "I promise you that, Savannah."

"I know you won't." I offered him a smile. "But...I'm just scared that..."

"You want this other vampire, don't you." He seemed even sadder at this thought.

"No." I shook my head. "I will admit that I'm attracted to him. And maybe I'm even a little drawn to him and I wouldn't mind a repeat of that kiss we had. But...I feel the same with you, Godric. I'm attracted to you. I'm drawn to you more than I've ever been drawn to someone in my entire life. I want you Godric, I honestly do. I'm just scared that...what if it happens again?"

Godric seemed to realize my fear finally, and the look on his face broke my heart. He came to sit beside me on the bed, his hand slipping through mine as our fingers intertwined.

"You're scared that the same will happen as when we kissed for the first time."

I nodded, looking down at my lap. "I don't know why it happened. I don't know how it stopped. I don't even know why this time it was different."

"You're powers are growing stronger every single day. It seems more is being unleashed, unlocked inside of you. It could have been because you were attacked, your defences could have been up. Or..."

"Or it could just be some freaky thing that we can't explain and we won't know for sure what will happen if we...well you know." I sighed heavily, raising my gaze to meet his. "Believe me Godric, I want to. I want to rip your clothes off, for you to consume me. You have no idea how much I want that. Then again, I'm sure you do because you can feel it. But we don't know what could happen. We don't even know what I am, what any of this is."

"I was foolish to not think of this." Godric shook his head, ashamed of himself. "I should have thought of the consequences of us getting closer. You nearly died when we kissed the first time. I should have had better control."

"You might be two thousand years old, Godric, but you're still a man, you still have needs and urges." I chuckled, squeezing his hand as I found myself lost in those eyes of his. "I think we need to work on figuring out what I am before we can go any further. Once we know what I am, or at least how I can control what's inside of me, then maybe we can give this another shot."

"I don't want to push you. I've been around for many centuries, Savannah. I've learned patience." He tucked a strand of my hair behind an ear.

"I'm a twenty one year old, I haven't learned patience at all." I grinned at the vampire.

"Then we'll search for whatever it is that we're looking for." He nodded in agreement. "And we'll do it quickly."

"Good, because I'm not so sure I can stop myself from jumping you for too much longer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** boo, I'm horrible, they were so close to doing the nasty and I stop them lol. and Eric makes an appearance...sort of. He'll be popping back into the story full time and in the flesh very shortly. and then things really get crazy. the scene I have planned for when Eric and Godric realize what's happened is the scene that prompted me to write this fic, so I'm super excited for it. This will probably be the last chapter till at least Tuesday. I'm going away for the weekend, getting my fill of Nascar, and I'll most likely come home with a ton of inspiration. something about not being able to write just makes me want to do it even more lol.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

It wasn't quick though.

Finding out what I was wasn't quick at all.

Weeks passed and we had found nothing useful. I searched the internet, and should have known better than to trust the crazies who had access to the internet. There should be a restriction on idiotic websites claiming they know everything to do with the supernatural. Godric and I had a good laugh on a post about vampires where they got just about everything wrong. I once asked Godric how he felt about garlic and he merely shrugged and chuckled. He had been around long enough to hear all of the stories, to read and watch the works of fiction that tried to depict the creatures they never even knew really existed.

I was surprised to find out how many different creatures and species actually did roam about. Godric had given me a lesson one night when I asked curiously. Werewolves were a given, I had always suspected that vampire's greatest enemy just had to be real. They had gotten that one right in the books and movies. Witches also weren't a big surprise. Magic was what gave vampires life. Hell, I had magic inside of me or else I wouldn't be able to do the things that I could. I did discover however, that there were more were animals than just wolves. I asked while giggling if even rats were included, and he just stared at me long and hard until I realized that there were such things as wererats.

I was so fascinated that whenever I wasn't studying for my approaching final exams, I was in the newly designed supernatural studies section of the library on campus. I found out, unfortunately, that while it was huge, with many rows and stacks of books, that most of them repeated what the others said, and that was just information we already knew. There wasn't much new material to go around, not yet. I guess vampires were still pretty fresh out of the coffin that even the vampire books were far and few between with actual information that was useful. I did come across a supernatural journal talking about blood bonds between vampires and humans. I photocopied what sounded interesting, knowing that in the future I'd want to know more about this bond I now shared with Godric.

Unfortunately though, there was just nothing useful that helped me discover what I was, or even give me a clue as to how I could control the power inside of me. I did realize as time wore on that the power and beast inside of me was calm whenever Godric around. We found that touching flesh to flesh no longer roared the beast to life, and instead, there was just a pleasant tingle wherever the other would touch, as if our bodies and power were welcoming the other. Around humans, the power was almost not even there, like I had just been imagining it all along. Which was good, in its own way. I couldn't imagine going through final exams with the beast instead of me doing flip flops all the time.

Godric and I tried kissing again. Neither of us understood what happened the first time we had kissed and why I had nearly died. But as time wore on, and as keeping apart seemed to become extremely hard for both of us, kissing became easier and needed. I was still unsure about sex. That would be something new, and apparently my powers didn't like new. It reacted to new. So until we knew for sure whatever this was, whatever was going on with me, we were trying to keep our hands off of one another. If it had been any other vampire, or a human man even, it would be been impossible, and maybe he might not have even stuck around. There was sexual tension in the air whenever either of us entered a room the other was in. I think I was the one who was more impatient. I had fantasies about ripping his clothes off and just taking him in the living room. That was when the beast did roar to life. Godric knew it too. Every time I found myself frustrated, it felt like power was just littering the air, rolling around us. And there would be a wide grin on Godric's face.

But this was more than just having sex with the vampire. I mean sex would have been mind blowing; there was no doubt about that. But I wanted to know what I was. I wanted to know how I could control these powers. And before I walked by another cemetery.

"You look distracted." Jenna commented as we walked through campus after leaving the library one evening. Exams were only next week and we were trying to study as much as possible. These exams were it. After they were done, we'd be graduating and moving up into the real world. That thought alone excited me. "Just another week or so, then we'll be done. Don't lose focus now."

"I know." I nodded, offering her a small smile.

"It's that vampire isn't it?" she sent me an unsure look. I tried to deny it, but she just shook her head with an eye roll. "You barely study with us past sunset and we decided that first night we saw him that he was a vampire."

"He's just..." I tried to think of what to say. How could I explain what Godric meant to me without going over everything that happened?

"Hey you don't need to explain it to me." Jenna shrugged. "We haven't really had vampires around here before, and in my small little town back home, I doubt we ever will. I don't know them, and while I don't want to know them, I can't really judge them."

I was relieved to hear that. I didn't want Jenna to go running around screaming bloody murder over Godric being a vampire.

"Just be careful, alright?" a look of concern crossed her face as she pulled me to a stop. "I don't want to turn on the news one night and find your picture."

"Godric isn't like that." I shook my head. "He's...well he's one of the good ones."

"He's still a vampire."

"Humans aren't all that perfect either." I pointed out.

"I know that, but we don't need human blood to survive."

"He hasn't drunk from a human since True Blood was created years ago." I defended Godric with a frown. "He's the kindest person I've ever met, and that includes humans."

"Well you'd know better than I would I guess." She pushed the strap of her back higher on her shoulder. "Just be careful."

"I will." I assured her, but I knew Godric wasn't the vampire that I had to be careful around. I knew Eric wouldn't hurt me, at least physically. I still had that instinct about him. I didn't understand it, but it was the same instinct I had about Godric, so I couldn't really question it. Sure he was a bit of a creeper stalker, and this whole claiming business freaked me out a little bit, but I didn't think Eric was as monstrous as he tried to make himself out to be. Maybe I wouldn't feel that way once he figured out the mystery and was bored of me. I just hoped that day didn't come.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Jenna flashed a careful smile before waving and turning down an intersecting path to the other side of campus.

I watched her trail away for a few moments before sighing and beginning down the pathway towards the east end of campus. Exams were soon, and I felt more worried about figuring out what I was than my own grades. That should have bothered me, but it didn't.

What I was worried about, more than anything, was Eric's visit. I knew it would be soon. It had to be. He had to have known that once I graduated, I wouldn't be staying here for much longer. He seemed to know everything he wished to without even lifting a finger. How else would he have known my phone number? Then again, if that was true, he'd be able to track me down wherever I went. Part of me just wanted to get it over with now so I wouldn't have to worry about it in the future. But that's what he wanted. He wanted me to worry about it, to think about him at all times. It wouldn't be fun for him if I didn't care. He wanted me to care. He wanted to cause a scene, to get me upset. Because he knew the moment he walked back into my life, I would likely fall at his feet. It wouldn't be on purpose, but just a week and a half with the vampire and I had found myself starting to fall for him in ways that I shouldn't have. We had kissed, and no matter how many times I'll ever kiss Godric, I'll always remember the one I shared with Eric. Maybe it wasn't better. Maybe it was on the same level of fantastic as Godric's. But I still thought about Eric's hands on my body. I still thought about his lips pressing against mine seductively. There was just no way around that unfortunately.

I was nearly halfway across campus when I felt a prickle on the back of my neck. I kept walking for a few feet before I felt a tug at my body that I knew a bit too well. I stopped short and twisted around. There wasn't anyone around. It was a Friday evening; most students had already wandered home to get ready for their busy night of partying. Even I had cut my studying short to spend time with Godric. The sun was already in the process of setting when I left the library not even ten minutes ago, and now the sky was darker. Godric was due back from his three day venture he had taken to a nearby acquaintance he knew that might have an idea of what I could possibly be. I wasn't sure when he would show up, but I had wanted to at least pop by the grocery store before it became full dark and pick up some true blood for Godric.

But once I felt that tug for a second time, I forgot all about my plans and errands and twisted this way and that to look for the source. I knew it was a metaphysical tug. It felt like some invisible hand was grasping around my limbs, pulling me in the direction they were calling. But this had only happened at the cemetery, and that was still a good couple of blocks away. So why was I feeling that now? Last time I checked, someone wasn't murdered and buried on campus.

But then again, could I say that for the entire length of Yale's history? What about before Yale was built? There could be hundreds of years of bones and decay beneath my feet and I just never knew it until now. Because now apparently the dead liked me. I wasn't so sure I was a fan of the dead though. The undead wasn't so bad; at least they were walking around looking all handsome. But I could do without the true dead.

That didn't seem like it was going to happen though. I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stick up as the beast inside of me roared, scattering around as if it was trying to get away from the eerie feeling. I looked across the campus, searching for any source of a dead body. There weren't any of course, that would have been too easy. No, there were bodies buried deep underneath Yale, and I just had the unfortunate pleasure of being able to feel them all.

Fan-friggin-tastic.

"I just need to go home." I mumbled to myself, running a hand through my hair. Maybe if I just hurried home, then the feeling would pass.

But even as I tried to step forward, to continue on my way, I just couldn't. Instead, I had lost complete control of my body. It was just like that night in the cemetery. A wave of death washed over me, chilling me to the bone as imaginary dead limbs came grasping out of the ground and searched for me. And my legs started walking right through it all. The farther I walked, the more death I could feel. My heart was thumping away in my chest, too scared to possibly slow down. I tried to plead with this otherworldly power to leave me alone, for the dead to call out to someone else. But there was no one else. I was it. At least, that's what they thought.

The whispers started again. There weren't as many as in the cemetery, but there were enough pleads for help that it shook my body to the core. I didn't want this to happen again. it had been horrible the last time. I didn't want to feel the touch of death. I didn't want my blood to run cold, to feel a little less than the living. I didn't want to see murders or any sort of death. I didn't want to hear voices of those long passed away. Except not all of them had passed away. Parts of their souls were still stuck beneath my feet, they were begging for release. But how could I help them? How could I give them what they wanted when I didn't even know how I was hearing them all?

"_Help us!"_

"_Help me!"_

"_Please help us!"_

"Stop it!" I whispered under my breath, tears forming in my eyes as I fought against the control of the dead as they pulled me across the grass to beside a large tree. Spring had finally arrived, and with it warmer weather and the disappearance of snow. I was thankful for the change in seasons, hating the winter months. But I also knew that there was less between me and the dead now. There was no fluffy sheet of snow to come between us. It was just me and the cold ground.

"_Help us please!"_

"_Help us!"_

"_Please help me!"_

"I can't help you!" I yelled at the voices that only I could hear. I didn't risk looking around, not wanting to see if actual living human beings were around to watch my complete insanity melt down. "Just leave me alone! Please!"

But the voices of the dead wouldn't leave me alone. They were growing louder and louder until it pained me to hear them all. I cried out, still clutching the head, and fell to my knees. The ground was still hard, frozen from the colder weather only weeks ago. The moment my knees hit the ground, my vision altered, my mind was no longer there on campus like my body still was. No, I was being thrust through scene after scene, watching as these people died. Yale had yet to be built, this was centuries ago, centuries of death that felt like knives were ripping through me, slicing up my lungs as I struggled to breathe. My heart was racing as I watched the murderers chase down their victims. I watched in pure agony as women died from childbirth, and children cried for their parents before falling ill and dying. I was gasping for air as the visions slowed down to a specific one. It was of a girl no older than I was. She was lying in a makeshift bed, a cold cloth lying across her forehead. She whispered out to no one, her hand reaching out as if to grasp my invisible form. She was dying; I could see it in her face. Her eyes were blurry and glazed over. She was staring up at the ceiling as if heaven was splitting open to welcome her. Not even a minute passed before a single last breath escaped her lips and her eyes gently closed, her body grew limp.

It was a peaceful death, unlike the little boy I had watched being murdered. But death was still death. I had still watched this innocent woman die right before my very eyes.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I was pulled back into reality. I found myself still on my knees on campus, the dead now lying still beneath me. I didn't wait for the voices to begin again however, and quickly scrambled to my feet. My legs could barely hold me however, and I had to brace myself against the large tree in order to not fall down. The sun had set completely while I had been shown the last few minutes of these people's death, and I was almost tempted to call Godric, for him to sweep in and save the day like always.

But I didn't. Maybe I was too stubborn, or maybe I just didn't want Godric to think that I was some weak little girl, but I just stumbled away from the tree, determined to make it home myself. I found if I ran, truly ran as if my life depended on it, it was easier to keep my legs from collapsing on me. I knew that if I stopped, that would be it, I would be on the ground crying, my heart breaking, death wrapping around me like a blanket. So I ran as hard as I possibly could.

I could still feel it. I could still feel their cold dead hands grasping onto me, pleading for me to help them. It felt like I had died right alongside of them, like I would never be able to find warmth again. I just wanted to curl up under a heap of blankets and hope this would go away. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I needed Godric; I needed his comfort, his safety. I just needed that vampire, and I prayed he wouldn't take long to come over tonight.

It took quicker than normal to get home, to rush the few blocks and jog up the stairs to my apartment. I fumbled with my keys only to find that the door was already unlocked. I should have been worried about that, but my mind wasn't on anything but what just happened at campus with the dead of centuries past. A small whimper escaped my lips as I darted into my apartment, closing the door behind me quickly as if I was trying to cut off that dead feeling crawling inside of me. Except that I couldn't. It was still there as I leaned against the door, as my eyes squeezed shut.

"Hello Savannah."

I almost didn't believe it at first. I thought I was just hearing things. Maybe I was trying to make myself feel better by hearing that velvety smooth voice that sent tingles down my spine, that warmed my body before tightening in desire. That had to have been it. Right? Because otherwise, there was some impossible shit going on that I honestly didn't want to know about.

"Is that anyway to say hello?"

My eyes snapped open and my mouth gaped as I took in the tall figure only a few feet away. There Eric Northman was, standing in my apartment, his hands slipped into his pockets as he flashed me that arrogant smirk of his. Was I imagining things? Because Eric shouldn't have been in my apartment. It was impossible.

"Have I rendered you speechless?" that smirk of his grew as he took a step closer, closing the gap with his long stride.

I gulped as I plastered myself against the closed door, cursing myself for not even noticing the vampire in the apartment when I first darted in. but I had been so focused on what had happened only minutes ago that I hadn't thought I would need to scope out my own apartment to make sure there weren't any unwelcome guests.

"How are you...I never...what the fuck are you doing here?" I finally found my voice, though it wavered as I spoke. I wasn't scared of Eric, but he left me speechless and not knowing what to think. And this was not the night I needed this, not after what happened on campus. I could still feel the icy cold chill inside of my body. I could still feel their dead hands running across my limbs. I shuddered at the mere thought and tried to shake it all away. Except it just clung to me, and not even the sight of Eric Northman was enough to make it fade away.

"Funny thing about renting an apartment. It's not entirely owned by you." The space between us was closed as the vampire loomed over me, his hand rising up to rest against the door to one side of my head. I had very little space to move, very little space to even collect my thoughts. I had to crane my neck up in order to stare Eric in the eye. And the moment I did, I lost myself in those vibrant blue eyes. I had almost forgotten how intense they were, how blue one set of eyes could be. They were nothing like Godric's calm and warm sea coloured orbs. They were just as beautiful however. I could stare into those deep blue eyes for hours without growing bored, and Eric knew the effect he had over me. He was used to every girl falling at his feet and I hated that I had turned into one of those girls. I had been so strong in Shreveport, but now, now I was just some weak fan girl and I hated myself for that. Where was my dignity?

"Aren't you happy to see me, Savannah?" he drew even closer, if it was even remotely possible. He raised his free hand up to caress my cheek with the backs of his fingers. Goose bumps rose on my arms as I shuddered from his touch. His touch felt different this time, and I knew why. The moment his skin met mine, the power surged inside of me. The beast roared, but in such a different way than with Godric. It was almost like the power recognized Eric as well, but more intimately than it ever had with Godric. Maybe it was because of the kiss Eric and I shared that had unlocked this energy deep inside of me. But for whatever reason, the power was flourishing, the warmth spreading throughout my body and flowing right into the blonde vampire before me. His eyebrows furrowed as a frown crossed his lips. He fingers froze over my cheek, and he looked as if he was about to pull away. But he didn't. He cupped my cheek and held his hand there, his eyes closing for a brief moment as the beast rolled right out of me and into him. "So much has changed, hasn't it, my sweet little mystery."

"Get away from me." I managed out in a low voice, though my eyes too had fluttered close as the warmth began to battle away the touch of death.

"You feel different." His hand began slipping down to my neck, his thumb brushing across my pulsing vein. The blood began pumping faster as my heart started to race from his mere touch. A low chuckle emitted from the vampire as he pressed his body against mine, his nose nuzzling into my hair. "You smell more delectable than I remember."

"Please..." My voice was barely above a whisper as I spoke, my body beginning to tremble between the wood door and the vampire. Though the plea was a fail, as even my body knew that I didn't want Eric to move. I wanted him to stay there, in that spot, his body against mine. At least until I felt like myself again. It felt like boiling hot water had just been poured over my head, but unlike the last time I felt this sensation, it was welcomed. I just wanted the icy cold chill to go away, for death to be shoved out of my body and enveloped by warmth, by the living. And while Eric was technically the undead, he was still alive in some sense of the word.

His one hand left the door as it came to rest on my waist, his fingers digging into me as he pressed me so hard into the door I squeaked in pain. But it was a welcome pain, one that brought me out of the dark place I had been thrown into by the dead. It felt like the light of the living was spilling out around me until finally, the hands fell away and I was free.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, but Eric had mistaken my reaction. Before I even could understand what was happening, Eric's lips were pressed against mine. I gasped, though that only offered Eric's tongue entrance, his now battling with mine. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as Eric's tongue swiped across my bottom lip before returning to its attack against my own tongue. His hands were running down my body, one snaking around my back to press me even harder against him until I could feel his arousal beginning to grow in his pants.

It wasn't just his arousal I could feel however, it was the power. The power was cursing through me at such a great speed that I almost missed that it was there entirely. But Eric could feel it knocking right into him, his fingers gripping my hips so tightly that I knew I would have bruises there. The beast inside of me was coiling around us, pulling us even closer together in every sense of the word. It felt like chains were holding us against one another, like even if either of us pulled away, we would never truly be freed of each other. Something was happening between us, to us, and neither of us seemed to care as Eric deepened the kiss, our powers, our energies, our life forces flowing through ourselves and into the other. It was different than when I kissed Godric, especially the first time. I knew right then that this was what was supposed to happen with Godric, that we were supposed to share ourselves. Except somehow, we had stolen each other's life forces. But with Eric, it was a smooth transition. It was the most pleasurable experience and I knew that not even sex could possibly be better than this. This was on a whole other level.

The moment our lips parted, the moment Eric pulled away to rest his forehead against mine, it felt like our life forces were sucked back down inside of us in their rightful homes. I felt exhausted, like I could have fallen asleep right then and there. Eric's grip loosened on my hip as he raised a hand to begin caressing my cheek once again.

"You are magnificent." He breathed out. "I won't let you escape from me again, Savannah. You. Are. Mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** as promised, a chapter! I'm back from my vacation, and as predicted, I have so much inspiration. so you can count on lots more chapters to come within the next few days. Eric has shown up, so you can just imagine what's going to happen now.

Oh, so during the long road trip home yesterday, I was doing some deep thinking (my deep thinking even on vacation involves true blood lol) and I realized that I made a little boo boo with chapter one...it wasn't anything big, I just said it was 8 months earlier when it should have been a year and eight months...most of you probably didn't even notice, and for that I will give you all cookies. and to those that may have noticed...I ah...I totally meant for that :p lol it's fixed now. I will admit my faults and mistakes, so if anyone notices anything thats wonky (because I can be a major idiot sometimes) please don't hesitate to let me know!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I needed breathing room. I needed space between us. Because I knew if Eric and I stayed his this position, if he kept his body pressed against mine, his lips barely even an inch away, I would forget why I hadn't wanted to have with sex with Godric and just rip Eric's clothes off. I knew he wouldn't object. He might just do the exact same thing to me. And right now, I needed to think. I needed to get away from Eric, at least with a few feet between us. That touch of death left me quicker than it had the last time, and I didn't understand why. Why was it any different with Eric than with Godric? Why was it that I nearly died when I kissed Godric for the first time but I never had that same reaction with Eric, even now? None of it made sense.

Then again, my entire world didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense right now.

"Eric..." I breathed out, resting my hands on his chest.

That was the wrong thing to do however, as the moment my hands connected with his chest, that power flowed between us once again and even stronger than it had before. I squeezed my eyes shut until it passed, but it just never did. I could feel it crawling under my skin, cursing through my veins as it spread through my fingertips and into his being. Eric had tensed at first, his hands bracing himself against the door on either side of me.

"What are you?" his voice was raspy as he spoke.

"I-I don't know." I whispered fearfully. I wasn't afraid of Eric, but instead the power inside of me. I was afraid of what happened on campus moments ago. I was afraid of every single part of this, and there was just nothing that could ease that fear because after a month of searching for what I could be, Godric and I have come up blank. How could I not be scared?

"You just keep getting more interesting, don't you?" he lifted his forehead off of mine as he stared down at me. I sighed as my eyes slowly opened to stare into those orbs. There was confusion set in those blue eyes, but I saw the gleam in them. He seemed almost giddy that he found such an intriguing human that he could call his own. That brought me back down to reality just a bit and caused me to forget my momentary lapse of judgement.

"Why are you here?" I pushed at his chest. The smirk appeared back on his lips, but he surprised me by taking a step back, his arms falling to his sides. "How did you even get in here?"

"Your landlord." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You need to leave." I wrapped my arms around myself and slid away from the door. I moved towards the kitchen, trying to put as much space as I possibly could between us. The further away I got from Eric, the less I wanted to rip his clothes off. But at the same time, with every inch of space, I felt empty and alone. I missed his lips against mine, his body pressing against me.

"I told you I would see you again, Savannah." Eric followed my movements with his watchful gaze.

"Well here you are. Now go."

"Why would I leave now?" he snickered softly, shaking his head. "You're just so intriguing, Savannah. You're a puzzle that I want to piece together."

"Well I don't want you to."

"That's a lie, we both know that." his smirk grew as he took a step forward.

"It's true." My voice wasn't steady however, only proving his point. I did want Eric to leave. Or at least, I was supposed to. But after that kiss we just shared seconds ago, how could I simply want him to leave? I hated myself, but it was the truth.

"I can smell your arousal." He tilted his head to the side. "I can taste your desire. You want me, my intriguing little human."

"I'm not your anything." I was able to say that with meaning. Even if I did want Eric, I wasn't okay with being some prize for him to win. I was my own independent person and a stupid vampire wasn't going to come along and change that. I didn't belong to him, and I never would.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong Savannah." I let out a gasp as Eric suddenly sped forward quicker than a speeding bullet and appeared before me. I tried to get away from the vampire, but he only succeeded in backing me up into a counter, trapping me there. "You want me more than you'd like to admit. Isn't that right?"

"No." I shook my head, looking at Eric's chest instead of his gaze. I felt his orbs boring into me and I shuddered. The beast inside of me still felt like it was coiled around us. Every time Eric grew closer, the chains tightened. It was one of the reasons I wanted distance. I felt like I couldn't breathe with Eric so close. I wanted to break these invisible coiled chains and be done with him. I wanted Godric; I wanted to kiss him, to have him hold me in his arms, to tell me some good news of what he found while he was gone. But instead I was left here with Eric, and I hated to admit that his presence had been able to help me when nothing else could.

"You're power...it's grown since you ran from me. That wasn't very nice, by the way. How would you like it if I ran from you?" he faked a pout as he trailed a single finger down my cheek and across my jaw.

"I'd be happy." I tried not to let him see the effect he had on me, but I failed miserably.

"We both know that's not true, Savannah. We both know that you've waited for this moment, for our reunion. Those lips of yours didn't deny me, so why are you?"

"Because I...I..." I didn't know what to say because I honestly didn't know.

"That pretty little head of yours says no but..." Eric's lips dipped back down until they were ghosting over my lips, trailing down my jaw and to the curve in my neck. His nose nudged away the hair, giving him access to my pulsing vein. I couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped from my lips as his tongue flicked out, licking at the pumping blood just beneath the surface. "...your body says yes."

How could I deny that when it was so damn true?

Damn vampire.

Damn me.

"I could do things to you that you can't even imagine." He licked the length of my neck before gently nipping at my earlobe with his now extended fangs. "I could make you feel things that you've never felt before. All you have to do is submit to me, give yourself over to me. You know you want to, my sweet little mystery."

"No...oh god!" I yelped out as his tongue dipped to the spot just below my earlobe.

Only one other had found that spot, and it had been by accident from my last somewhat serious relationship. Foreplay hadn't been his idea of fun though, and the accidental happening had never occurred again. But the moment Eric knew he found my weak spot, he wouldn't let up. It got to the point that I was weak in the knees and if he hadn't pressed himself so hard against me that the edge of the counter was digging painfully into my back, my legs would have given out on me. I could feel my body tightening; I could feel the heat rising throughout me. I could even feel the aching between my legs, my need growing for this vampire. It had never spiralled to this degree with Godric. It had been slow but enjoyable with him. sure I had wanted to jump a few dozen times in the past few months, but I hadn't been so high on pleasure that my nails were digging into his arms, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. It felt like everywhere Eric touched as he tormented my weak spot was bursting out in fireworks. Even with my coat covering most of my upper half, I could feel the warmth spreading through both of us, tugging us together even further. It was almost suffocating to the point that I was beginning to panic. I needed Eric to stop this now. I needed him to go, to leave me alone, before I found myself doing something I knew would be so unlike me.

I was more than thankful when the front door suddenly smashed open with such force that it came crashing off of the hinges and to the ground. I jumped as Eric pulled away just enough to hiss and twist towards the interruptions. I sighed in relief when I found Godric there, his own fangs retracted as he looked ready to attack. And then he froze, his eyes growing wide as he took in the vampire before me. I frowned as I watched his reaction, as I watched the fear, confusion, and sadness all sweep across his sea coloured orbs. I was even more surprised when I looked up to Eric to find almost the exact same emotions crossing Eric's face, only a hint of anger added behind those orbs.

"Eric." Godric was the first to speak, his accent thick and low. He knew Eric? Did all vampires happen to know one another, or was this just a coincidence?

"Master." Eric breathed out so low, I almost didn't catch it at first. Master? This didn't seem so coincidental anymore.

I found my voice as I looked between the two who only seemed to have eyes for each other. "Do you...do you two know each other?"

That seemed to remind them that I was still there. Godric was the first was to look at me, his gaze moving downwards from Eric to my form. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head and looked down to the broken door at his feet. He didn't look upset because he had broken the door however. He looked upset for a reason that I could completely understand. I chose to look up at Eric instead, to understand what he was thinking. His emotions had quickly been masked, only the anger sticking out now. His eyes seemed to flash for a brief moment before dying down. His hand curled around my arm however, as if he was trying to send a message across to Godric that I was his, that he owned me. I didn't like that very much and tried to tug my arm out of his grasp. Only I couldn't.

"Eric, let me go." I pleaded him softly.

Eric looked down at me finally, and there was something unreadable on that handsome face of his.

"Eric, let her go." Godric found his voice once again, though his tone was sad as he raised his gaze up to stare at where Eric's hand rested on my arm. "Let Savannah go."

Eric's eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze onto the shorter vampire. "What are you doing here, Godric?"

"I felt Savannah's panic and I was worried." Godric answered simply enough, but there was pain crossing his orbs. "I never realized you were in town, my child."

My child?

"How do you two know one another?" I questioned again.

The two didn't seem to hear me this time however and just had their own little conversation.

"I tracked you here to this little shithole of a town."

"Well I'm right here, Eric. You can let Savannah go now." There was an edge to Godric's tone.

Eric sniffed the air, and realization seemed to dawn on him. His gaze darted around the room before landing on me. He tugged me to him, grasping onto my chin and he turned my head from side to side as if he was searching for something. He seemed to find it because his grip on my arm only seemed to tighten.

"Your scent is all over her. I thought I...I thought I smelt you, I just assumed you've crossed paths. But your scent is everywhere." Eric's eyes narrowed into slits. "How do you know my human?"

"We met a few months ago. In February to be exact."

"You came to see me then. You told me..." surprise crossed his face. "You told me you may have found a reason to stay. You were talking about her, weren't you?"

"Eric..." Godric sighed.

"Weren't you!" Eric growled, his hand still tightening around my arm. I was wincing now, but neither vampire seemed to care. "Answer me, Godric. Answer me god damn it! You were talking about her, weren't you? You were talking about my human!"

"I never knew...I had no idea that you had claimed a human, Eric. Had I of known..."

"It wouldn't have mattered, would it?" Eric accused. "You just wanted what was mine."

"When have I ever taken what was yours?" Godric shook his head sadly. His fangs had retracted, seeing no threat. But I saw a threat. Eric's hand was crushing my arm. "Centuries we've been together, centuries we've travelled across the world and I have never taken what you've desired. I've given you all that you've asked for and more. I wouldn't simply take away what you've claimed now. Why would you think such a thing?"

"You were going to take yourself away from me." there was a flash of emotions of pure pain and suffering that crossed Eric's expression before he quickly built that wall back up and masked it.

"Eric, not here, not like this." Godric shook his head.

Eric was seething, that much I knew from his hand crushing my arm. But I could see the pain the vampire was holding inside of him, pain that matched Godric's. I didn't understand how the two knew one another, but I could tell that it was more than just being mere acquaintances. These two knew one another deep enough to share pain, to know more about each other than anyone else.

When Eric's hand squeezed my arm to the point that it felt like it was just going to pop right off, that's when I cried out in hope that he would let me go, or at least they would remember that I was standing right there.

"Let her go, Eric. You're hurting her." Godric stepped forward, his gaze darting between Eric and me.

"She's mine." Eric shook his head.

"I will put up no fight, Eric." Godric was saddened as he said this, that much I could tell. I felt my own heart shatter when he spoke those words. He wouldn't fight for me? Did I matter that little to him? He had a close relationship with Eric, but did the last few months mean nothing to Godric? Was this just some way to amuse his boredom? I didn't want to think that was true, but what else was I supposed to think at this point? Godric must have felt my own pain and heartbreak as he refused to meet my gaze. "Eric, let her go."

Eric didn't listen however and his grip tightened. I felt tears forming in my eyes, a few slipping down my cheeks at the sheer pain.

"As your maker, I command you." Godric's voice grew darker. "Let her go right this instant, Eric. Don't make me ask you again. Do it now."

A low growl sounded from the back of Eric's throat as his hand suddenly snapped off of my arm. I let out a squeak as I stumbled away from him, cradling my arm against my chest as I scrambled as far from both vampires as I possibly could get while staying in the small kitchen.

"Savannah, are you..." Godric started to ask, though he still wouldn't look me in the eye. It reminded me of that night that I had been attacked by vampires and he had given me his blood to save my life.

"How do you know each other?" I questioned for the third time. "Someone answer me."

"Eric is my...progeny." Godric explained with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I turned Eric into a vampire over a thousand years ago." Godric sighed. "As his maker, I created him, gave him a new life. He's my child, my son."

I was starting to feel dizzy. What were the odds that I was going to end up running away from one vampire, only to run into the arms of his maker?

And yet somehow, it did make a lot of sense. My power, the beast inside of me responded both to Eric and Godric. When I had been attacked by those two vampires, the power hadn't reacted in the same way. Maybe it was just because I didn't know how to control it. After all, if I could hear the dead, then I should have some sort of kinship to all things that were dead, and that would include vampires of all types. But Eric and Godric I felt just a touch more connected to. When Eric and I had kissed the first time, the beast inside of me had been unlocked. And when Godric entered my life, it warmed up to him like it already knew Godric. From what I've learned about vampires since meeting Godric and what I knew before him, Godric's blood ran through Eric's veins. His had created Eric, given him life. They were almost one and the same. They were bonded in the same way Godric and I were, only in a much deeper and stronger way. That was why I felt this connection, this desire and need with both of them. Something had happened with that kiss with Eric and it transferred over to Godric as well.

At least one mystery was solved.

Only about a dozen or so more left to go.

"Eric is the vampire you spoke of, isn't he?" Godric wondered, and if possible, he sounded even sadder.

"You really didn't know?" Eric questioned suspiciously before I could even answer. "Didn't you smell me on her?"

Godric shook his head. "She never told me where she was from specifically, only Louisiana. She spoke of a vampire she had run from, but that had been a month and a half before I ever came across Savannah."

"Can you both stop talking like I'm not even here please?" I sighed, trying to grab their attention.

"I thought I smelt her on you when you came that week. I just assumed I desired her more than I should have been. But I know the truth now." Eric shot a dirty look over at Godric. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to take what's mine?"

"I'm doing no such thing, Eric."

"You're here. You've been invited it." Eric motioned to the broken door. "Your scent is everywhere. And you're blood..." Eric paused as he turned his gaze back over to me. "I can feel it. It runs through her veins. You've bonded with her, with my human."

"You've never claimed a human, Eric. Never have you shown desire for anything but sex and blood. How was I to know your intentions?"

"You're my maker, you should have known." Eric argued.

"You told me there was a human girl that intrigued you when we saw one another last. But that was it. I can't read minds, Eric. I can't just assume you've claimed another." Godric's voice was growing cold, using a tone I've never heard him use before. "Despite what you might think, Eric, I'm still your maker, and I will not stand for this blatant disrespect for me and Savannah."

If I hadn't thrown myself in between the two, I would have guessed that Eric would have attacked his own maker. I didn't entirely understand the relationship between a maker their progeny, but from the look on Godric's face when he first discovered Eric was here, I knew that he loved him like a mother would love their child. He created Eric, how could he not love him? But even loved ones fought, and apparently this specific argument was about me.

How the hell did I get myself caught up in this situation?

"Savannah, it would be best if you moved." Godric softly warned me. "Eric has a temper when he allows his anger to consume him. It would be best if you weren't in his way."

"What, he's just going to hurt you?" I shot a look at Godric. "But you're his maker."

"I am."

"Why would he want to hurt you?" I questioned

"You've fought with your mother, haven't you?"

"Not like a lot of kids do, but sometimes yeah." I shrugged.

"Eric believes I've wronged him by attaching myself to the same human he has claimed." Godric informed, his gaze moving to the vampire behind me. "But I haven't. I never smelt your scent, Eric. I never saw a mark. There was no indication that she was yours. She told me that you claimed her, but she refused to give me your name. How can you fault me for this? You know me Eric. I wouldn't do this to you. I've caused you enough pain; I wouldn't hurt you in this way too."

"She's _mine_." Eric growled as if he hadn't just heard a word his maker had just said.

"No I'm not." I snapped, glaring at the taller vampire. I was starting to get tired of this. After what I went through at school, I didn't want to deal with this too. Sure, death's touch had faded away, but I wasn't sure if this was any better. If I had known Godric was related to Eric is any way, I never would have fallen for him. That just would have been asking for trouble. But now I do know and I just don't know what to do. I could let them have some big bloody battle to fight for me; god knows that's what Eric looked like he wanted to do. But I would be lying if I said I wouldn't care who won and who died. Because in some way, I cared about both of them. I could understand why I cared about Godric, but why did I care so much about Eric? Was it just the passion that flowed between us whenever we kissed, whenever our hands ran over one another? Or was it more?

What scared me was that I wanted to know if there was more to it.

"You are." Eric shot me a dark look. "I've claimed you. You are mine."

"I'm not some toy you can just toss around, Eric. I'm not some prize for you. I'm a person. I'm a pretty fucked up human being, but I'm still my own person and you can't piss on me to claim your property."

Eric stepped forward, his hands clenching at his sides. "You're mine

"You can say that all you want, but I'm not anyone's."

"By vampire law..."

"Yeah well great, but in my little human world, that just doesn't fly." I shot back. "I'm not yours, Eric. And I never will be."

"You want to be his." Eric hissed, his glare moving to his maker.

"No I don't. I want to be my own person, not someone that can just be passed around." I was growing frustrated now. I was just glad I had the whole, I can rescind your invitation card. I was going to have to play it soon.

"She's a human being, Eric. She's not a toy." Godric defended me.

"She's still mine."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be. Do you honestly want to claim a girl who doesn't wish to be claimed?"

"You've done this." Eric accused childishly. "You...you made her detest me. You did this."

"How could I do anything of the such when I never even knew you had claimed her?" Godric sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry if you believe that I've hurt you, Eric, that was never my intention. I didn't want to bring you anymore pain. But I haven't taken what was yours. Even if she wasn't yours, Savannah is just...she's just a human girl, nothing more."

That hurt. That felt like a knife was slicing right through my heart. My beast reacted, whimpering as it curled up into a ball inside of me. I wrapped my arms back around myself as if I was trying to keep myself warm. And in a way, I was. The apartment just got very cold all of a sudden, and it was because of these two vampires, the living dead.

"She's mine." Eric didn't seem to know how to say anything but this.

"She doesn't want to be."

"Well too bad!"

"You're acting like a child, Eric. You're over a thousand years old, not some newborn vampire." Godric rolled his eyes in an act that was very unlike him.

"You took what was mine!" Eric roared, stepping forward.

I realized I was still standing between them and quickly stepped to the side. If they wanted to tear each other up then fine. Apparently I didn't seem to matter at all.

Godric must have felt the change in my mood because he turned to me, a guilty look on his face. "Savannah..."

"No no, don't mind me. I'm just some human girl." I spat.

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did mean that." my gaze hardened.

"Savannah, please allow me to..."

"She's mine, Godric. You are my maker, my master, my father. I've shared everything with you. Why can't you just let me have this one thing?" Eric interrupted Godric, pulling his maker's attention back onto him. Well wasn't he an attention hog?

"You know what, I'm just going to leave." I just shook my head, though neither of the vampires heard me at all. I scoffed as I twisted and stormed towards the doorway. I stepped over the door and out of the apartment and only when I was in the hallway did the two vampires notice I was no longer there. Eric was the first to flash to the door, his eyes narrowed down at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going for a walk since I have two immature and unwelcome vampires currently arguing in _my_ apartment." I shot back at him. "When you two have figured this all out and stop acting like the five year old children that you are, then maybe you can both just get the fuck out."

I glared darkly at the blonde before turning and beginning to storm down the hallway. I stopped halfway down however before glancing back over my shoulder were Eric still stood.

"Oh, and fix the god damn door while you're at it."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I found my way back to my apartment just over an hour later. While spring had arrived, the nights were still too chilly to be wandering around aimlessly. After I cleared my head, after I found my thoughts and feelings in an even bigger cluster of confusion, I made my way back home. To my home. This was my apartment, at least for the next few weeks. Those damn vampires couldn't just run me out of it because they wanted to act childishly. Eric thought I was his and was fighting tooth and nail with his own maker over it. And Godric...I wasn't even sure what was Godric's problem. I understood that it was probably shocking to find that the vampire I had told him about was Eric, that it was his own progeny who had claimed me, who Godric had promised to protect me from. And maybe if he had known, we wouldn't have grown so close. But he hadn't known and we had grown closer than I ever had with anyone else. Didn't that count for something? He didn't want to step on anyone's toes, but what if I wanted him to? What if I wanted to mean something to him?

But it didn't seem to matter, because to him, I was just some human girl.

I wasn't anything important to him.

Whether he meant it or not, it didn't matter. He had said it, that's what I cared about.

I prayed that by the time I came back, the two would be gone and I could curl up in my bed and forget today even happened. I didn't forget what happened at school, and I wished I could have had a moment alone with Godric to tell him. But tonight just didn't seem like the right time. If there would ever be a time in the future, I wasn't entirely sure. Maybe I would have to continue on this search to find out what I was alone. I didn't want that, not at all. But I wasn't so sure Godric would be sticking around after tonight and that thought just broke my heart.

I was surprised when I came to a stop a few feet away from my apartment and found the door propped back up into place, though by the cracks I could tell it was still broken and I would have to think of some excuse to tell my landlord at some point. I sighed and was about to plough into the apartment and start yelling at the vampires when I heard their quieted voices. I frowned and inched closer, trying to be as quiet as I could be.

"You left, Godric. You gave me a year and then you just left." Eric's voice was hushed, but I could still make out the anger in his tone. But it wasn't furry at all. He was pained. His hurt and suffering fuelled his anger more than anything else, even more than his jealousy.

"I came to see you in February, Eric." Godric sighed heavily.

"For a week and then you just took off again."

"I told you I was searching for a reason. You knew why I had gone."

"You're my maker; you're my master, and you just...you just left me." Eric's voice was strained, almost making me feel sorry for him.

"You had your hands full with other business; I didn't want to intrude on your life more than I already had." Godric reasoned.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wouldn't have gotten myself in so much shit if you had been around?"

"You've had a history with Russell long before I ever came into your life, my child."

"And you swore to me that you would help me get my vengeance. You swore you would search high and low for him. Where were you when I had him in my grasps? Where were you when I had to relive that night when my family was murdered?" Eric's own accent began to grow thicker with every word. He had learned long ago to mask his accent, whatever it was, as his English was perfect. But as his anger and pain grew, it was more and more apparent that English wasn't his native tongue at all. "Where were you when I _needed_ you?"

Silence emitted from the apartment, and I was almost afraid that someone had killed the other. But after a moment, I could hear Eric's heavy breaths, as if he was trying to calm himself down, to control the anger that was consuming him. I could hear pacing, and from the heavy footsteps, the near stomps, I knew it was Eric. Godric didn't seem like the kind to pace erratically. But then again, I didn't seem to know a whole lot about Godric.

"You could have searched for me sooner, Eric. I hadn't blocked our bond. You knew where I was at all times, I made sure of that." Godric finally spoke after a moment, his voice soft and calm, as if he was used to calming Eric down from his tantrums. And he probably was used to after a thousand years.

"Why would I search for someone who doesn't even want me?"

"Eric, I've never not wanted you. I made you. You are my child, my progeny. That has never changed."

"Then why do you want to die? Why do you want to meet the sun?" Eric's voice began to sound panicked, and I couldn't blame him at all. What did he mean Godric wanted to die? What did he mean Godric wanted to meet the sun? I wasn't an idiot, I understood what that meant. He wanted to walk out and let the sun catch his body on fire until he was nothing but ash. Why would he want to do something like that?

But as I thought about it, as I remembered back over the few months I've known Godric, I began to see the signs. He had been so sad when I first met him, it was why I always wanted to put a smile on his handsome boyish face, why I tried so hard to cause those beautiful sea coloured eyes to spark. He hated himself. He saw himself guilty for so many crimes. He wanted to change; he wanted to rid himself of that monster from inside. I had told him on so many occasions that he had changed, that he had battled the monster and won. But he never had believed me, and it seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Did he really want to die, though? Was this depression of Godric's so bad that he wanted to end his own existence?

"2000 years is enough. I've told you this before. I've told you my reasoning. I only granted you a year because I thought it would be easier for you."

"Easier how?" Eric demanded, turning his pain into furry, into an emotion that he could manage. "How was any of this easier?"

"I thought if I gave you more time, if I could gradually leave you, to show you that you no longer needed me, then it wouldn't pain you nearly as much." Godric's voice was full of sadness. My beast reacted to it. It must have felt his pain, the suffering he had been going through for so long, and it reached out to him through our bond, through the blood that we shared. It roared, clawing through me to get to him, to wrap around him in comfort, to offer him warmth and safety, to plead with him not to leave us.

Godric must have felt it because only seconds later, the door was moved to the side and Godric appeared in the doorway. I hadn't realized tears had formed in my eyes until Godric brushed away the escaping tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry for me, Savannah." His voice was soft. There were bloody red tears pooling in the corner of his own eyes. "I don't deserve human tears."

"Why do you want to die?" I whispered out, trying to force back the sob that was threatening to escape.

"I've lived a long life, Savannah. I've done many terrible things. It's my time."

"You don't get to make that decision." I shook my head, pushing away his hands and stepping away from him.

"I never wanted you to find out, at least not like this." He sighed, bowing his head in shame. "I never meant to attach myself to a human, and certainly not one as generous as you. I searched for a reason to stay, to continue living. I searched for hope that the world around me was changing. But I found none."

"But what about me?" My bottom lip began to tremble. "Don't I...don't I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you do, you mean more to me than you possibly could ever know. I've found myself fascinated with humans in the past century, but no one has captured my attention quite like you have. And it's not because that intriguing gift of yours. You are kind and generous all on your own. You offered me friendship when I didn't deserve it. You welcomed me into your life and for that, I am thankful. I will die knowing what a true friendship means."

"I don't want you to die."

"I don't deserve to live in this world with the sins that I've done." Godric shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to be at peace, and death, the true death, is the only way."

"no." It was Eric who said this as he appeared behind his maker. There was a single red tear that slid down his cheek but he didn't bother to brush it away. "You can't just leave, Godric."

"I promised to uphold my end of the deal, Eric. But you must do the same. Once the year has come to an end, you have to let me go if I still wish to." Godric turned to stare up at his progeny. In that split second, I understood their relationship, I understood the love they had for one another. And it was beautiful. It was heart warming and heartbreaking all at the same time. Eric may have been a cocky bastard, but he loved his maker, the vampire that had created him. There was no doubt about that. The mere thought of losing him, that was the worst thing he could possibly imagine. I couldn't even think about what I would do if I ever lost my mom. I had never really known my father, so not having in my life didn't matter to me. But my mom was my whole world. And it seemed that Godric was the same to Eric.

"Please, Godric." Eric was begging now. I don't even think he knew I was there. His attention was solely on his maker and no one else.

"You have a few months, Eric. I will grant you that time. I will return to Shreveport with you, my child, we'll enjoy the time we have left." Godric raised a hand to rest on Eric's shoulder. The height difference was significant, and for anyone who didn't know their bond would assume Eric could just snap Godric in half. But Godric was older and stronger, and I knew Eric would never try to hurt him maker, not in that way. I had seen Eric as this one dimensional vampire when I first met him, and now I wasn't sure what to think about him. He was still a bit of an ass, one who was possessive and seemed to think I belonged to him. But seeing him now, like this, I felt the desire to reach out to him, to hug him, to try and make everything alright. "Come, we've done enough damage tonight."

Eric's head bowed, and I spied another tear slipping down his cheek and staining the dark shirt he wore under his leather jacket. Godric stepped out of the apartment, Eric following loyally behind him. He only raised his gaze to meet mine after Godric had passed by me, not even saying goodbye. Our gazes met, and as hard as I tried to understand that look in his eyes, I just couldn't.

"I will be back for you." His voice sounded hoarse as he spoke, a small spark of determination in those vibrant blue eyes. "You are still mine, Savannah."

My heart leapt at that, though I didn't understand why, and I watched as Eric followed after Godric to the end of the hallway. The vampires spoke to one another in another language I couldn't understand before Godric sighed and looked back at me. He nodded to Eric and the blonde suddenly disappeared, leaving the ancient vampire and me alone. I hurried down the hallway and threw my arms around him before he could even say a word. The sob I had forced down escaped and I didn't even care. He was leaving, and if he had it his way, he would meet the sun sooner rather than later.

"You promised me." I cried into his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "You promised to help me."

"I know." Godric sighed, his own arms circling around me, hugging me to him. "I can help you from afar. I'll have access to better resources."

"But..."

"I will help you with this, Savannah. I promised you I would. It may be the last thing I ever do, but I will discover what you are. I cannot leave this world and leave you alone and confused. That would pain me." he began stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down. "Please don't cry. I don't want your tears. I don't deserve your kindness; I don't deserve any of you."

"You're not a monster, Godric, you're not! Why do you have to do this?" I clung to his thin shirt as I looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Please, Godric. I haven't known you for long, but I don't want you to die."

"It's a decision that was decided upon before I ever met you." He swiped away the tears one by one as they fell down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I ever tangled you into this mess. I should have walked away weeks ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"You don't understand how remarkable you are." A small smile appeared on his lips. The smile didn't reach his eyes however. "I've come to desire your kisses. I've come to need your smiles and laughs."

"Why can't that be enough then?"

"You aren't mine, Savannah. Perhaps things would be different if you were, but they aren't. Eric claimed you and he is my child. You are his."

"But I don't want that!" I shook my head, my hair spilling around my face.

"Yes you do." he sent me a knowing look. "I can feel it through our bond. I felt it when you were alone with him. You desire him. You want him. You're just as intrigued by him as he is you."

"But he's not you, Godric."

Godric cupped my cheek, caressing the wet skin with his thumb. "He's never claimed another human, Savannah. Never in his existence has he taken an interest in a human like he has with you. And there have been many women in his bed, as his blood supply. He may not know it now, and you might not either, but I know Eric very well, and I know that he will come to care for you. Perhaps Eric has changed. Perhaps I can die knowing that there will be someone there to help him, to change him into the vampire I've wanted him to become in recent years."

"This isn't fair, Godric. This isn't fair at all."

"Life isn't fair I'm afraid." He brushed his lips against my forehead. "I must go. I'll return home with Eric, but I will keep in touch, my little mystery."

"Will I ever see you again?" I didn't want to let him go in fear that he would just vanish.

"I'm not sure." His hands fell down to his side as he tried to take a step back. I wouldn't let him go and the caused the vampire to sigh again. "Savannah, you have to let me go."

"No."

"You are stubborn, just like he is." He shook his head. "You'll keep him on his toes, you'll keep him guessing. He needs someone like you."

"But I need someone like you." I insisted.

Godric smiled sadly and gently pried my hands from his shirt. He kissed my knuckles before letting them fall to my side.

"Goodbye, Savannah."

It didn't even take a complete second before he was gone and I was left in that hallway, my legs giving out on me and my body collapsing to the floor. It felt like my heart had just broken in two. It was the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Godric had left with Eric in tow, two weeks since I had found out Godric wanted to die. I couldn't concentrate on my exams and it was a miracle that I had passed each and every one of them with decent grades. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I felt numb as I packed up my apartment in preparation for my impending move to New York. I had already put a down payment down on an apartment only a few blocks away from my internship. But none of that seemed to matter anymore. Because someone I cared so much about would be committing suicide at any time. He would walk out into the sun and die, leaving this world and all of us behind. I wanted to make him stay. I wanted to persuade him that this world wasn't so horrible. But how could I change a two thousand year old vampire's mind?<p>

Godric tried calling me, and by his messages, he sounded hurt that I wasn't returning his calls. But I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't chat with him and pretend nothing had happened, that nothing was going to happen. He couldn't ask that of me, not when he entered my life when I hadn't even expected him to and made me fall for him. And now he had just left, and soon it would be for good. How was I supposed to just forget that? How was I supposed to get over this and move on? It just wasn't that easy, not at all.

Soon it was the afternoon of my graduation. I should have been ecstatic. This was the day I've been waiting for. This was the day I've been working towards. And all I could think about was Godric and my broken heart. I walked across that stage, shook the dean's hand, and I was barely even there. I barely could even remember what happened that afternoon. My mom couldn't make it; she couldn't work it around her schedule. I was alone afterwards while all my other classmates went off with friends and family to celebrate graduating four gruelling years at Yale. I wasn't entirely alone. I had the bottle of vodka I had picked up on the way home from campus. Me, myself and I were going to be celebrating together. It wasn't going to be as glorious as it should have been though.

With the extra errand of stopping at the liquor store, it was full dark by the time I was slipping my key into the now fixed door. I was sighing heavily as I pushed open the door and lazily stepped inside. The lights were all off, like I had left them, and I didn't even bother to flick any of them on as I tossed my coat off and stumbled towards the kitchen. It was only as I placed the vodka bottle down onto the counter that I felt a crackle of power behind me. My beast rose at that moment, a beast that had been curled up dormant inside of me for weeks, and tried to leap towards the intruder. I didn't even have the chance to twist around before a hand curled over my mouth to cease my impending scream. I struggled as a strong arm circled around my waist, trapping my arms to my side. I used my legs and feet to try and kick whoever was behind me but a hiss sounded in my ear, fangs extending to alert me to who was holding me captive.

I should have known the moment I stepped into the apartment that I could suddenly smell him, that I could feel his presence. The air was littered with his scent, with the power that seemed to meld against mine just like my back was now pressed against his front. I could feel him growing in his pants and I tensed, growing completely still.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you from fighting. You know I like my women feisty." Eric's voice vibrated against my neck as he spoke in a low tone, his lips brushing across my pulsing vein. "You smell good enough to eat."

That's when I began struggling again. Eric laughed, though he loosened his arm around me and began moving us to one side. Moments later the light in the kitchen was flicked on. I had to squint from the sudden light but welcomed it. I would rather be in a lit room with Eric than a dark one.

"Did you get all dressed up just for me?" his hand ran down the side of the dress I wore to the graduation.

"No." My voice was soft, his hand beginning to rise off of my mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you you'd see me again." his nose nuzzled against my neck. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No."

"Liar." I could just imagine that smirk on his face as he said this. "You want me."

"Let go of me, Eric."

"You're enjoying this, I know you are." His tongue flicked out to taste my neck. "You taste delicious, Savannah."

"Let go of me." I tried pulling away from him.

I was surprised when he let me go. I stumbled forward and braced myself against a wall. I turned to glare at the vampire but he was nowhere to be found.

"I don't want to play this game, Eric." I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration. "Please just..."

I never got the chance to finish however, as a presence was felt behind me and something was forced over my mouth. It wasn't his hand this time, it was too sticky to be. But it was just sticky enough to be tape.

Fucking vampires.

I went to rip the tape off, knowing it would hurt but didn't really care right now, but he grasped onto my wrists, appearing before me once again. I glared darkly at the vampire, staring into those mischievous blue orbs. I was cursing him left and right, though he never understood a word of my mumbles. My mumbles stopped however, the moment I saw the rope being pulled out of his back pocket. I was struggling harder than I ever had before, not knowing what in the world Eric had planned but I definitely did not want any part of it.

"Come on now, love, this would go a lot quicker if you just cooperated." Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can't say I miss your little witty comebacks. I quite like you even more when you're not talking."

If looks could kill, Eric Northman would be six feet under right now.

I tried to muster my power, to call upon the beast inside of me in hope that I could drive Eric away and save myself. Save myself from what, I wasn't entire sure, I just knew that I had to damn well try. My beast reacted and started to roar, started to claw at Eric. He felt it and stumbled back, his eyes growing wide.

"You power is just remarkable." He shook his head incredulously. "Godric told me what you could do. Just magnificent."

He still had me by the wrists unfortunately and before my power could strike back at him, he started to tie my wrists together with the rope. I kicked at him, and even got him in the shin a few times. I was aiming higher, but I would take what I could get. He hissed and cursed, but he refused to stop until I could barely even move my wrists unless I wanted the ropes to dig painfully into me.

"There we go." Eric suddenly threw me over his shoulder and started walking towards my bedroom. I was hitting at his back and his front, but none of the hits seemed to faze him at all. I kept trying to attack with my power, but while the strikes would halt Eric for a moment, it didn't seem to do any sort of damage. I thought back to when I had ordered that attacking vampire to stop, when I demanded for Godric to stay. But I had verbalized those commands each time. I tried just thinking long and hard about what I wanted Eric to do, which was to untie me and let me go, but it didn't work like I wanted it to. In fact, it didn't friggin work at all. I needed a damn DeLorean to race me back in time so I could undo ever meeting Eric and Godric. My life would have been so much simpler right now.

"I'm sure you're wondering what exactly I'm doing." Eric spoke as he tossed me down onto my bed. He began searching around, his smirk growing as he waltzed over to my dresser and began opening drawers. He looked like a joyful child in a candy store when he found my bra and panties, flinging every appealing pair onto my bed where a bag was already sitting waiting to be filled.

What the fuck was this vampire doing in my apartment?

And where the fuck did he think we were going?

I struggled to get off of the bed, but Eric shot me a dark look that told me if I even though about getting up, he would just find a way to tie me down onto the bed. Maybe that wasn't entire what he was thinking, but I got the gist of it from that one stare. I sighed in frustration as I stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. Could Godric feel what I was feeling, even at this distance? Did he even care?

"What's that? You do want to know what I'm doing? That's a great question, Savannah." He flashed me a grin. "I'm kidnapping you."

I stared wide eyed at the vampire. Has he lost his mind?

"You ran away from me once, Savannah. Did you really think I was going to let you get away from me again?" He wagged his finger at me and spoke in a scolding tone mockingly. "You're mine. So I'm taking you back with me."

Cue the struggling, cue the rolling to try and get off of the bed. Eric sighed as he suddenly hovered over me, his hands pinning my shoulders to the bed. I tried not to meet his gaze, knowing what he was going to do, but there was nothing I could do as our eyes locked together and I began to feel that fog enter my consciousness, sweeping across me and entrapping me. I felt the beast struggling however. I felt it pacing in the fog, roaring as it sought escape. It leapt at the shadows, leapt at the words Eric was purring into my ear.

"You're going to sleep, my human. You're growing tired." He whispered over and over again.

I tried to fight it, and at first I was able to. I could push that fog away, I could think for myself. He wasn't controlling me. But then I felt his hands began to lower, caressing my body. Even in this state, I still found myself desiring him. That just would never change. I was screaming silently at the vampire, but my body was betraying me and reacting to every little touch. It was distracting me to the point that fog had returned and I felt my eyes begin to droop close. I forgot what I was fighting to begin with. I was just tired. I was just so tired.

"Sleep." He kissed my temple before my eyes fluttered close. "You won't get away from me again, Savannah. You're mine."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I noticed two things right away. Or at least after I had rolled and fallen onto the cold hard ground.<p>

1) I wasn't in my bedroom and I was betting I wasn't anywhere near my apartment in New Haven.

2) My hands were still tied together and there was still tape over my mouth.

I groaned once I hit the ground, though it sounded more like a mumble than anything. I tried to get up, but it was impossible with my tied hands. I sighed and tried to blink away the sleep from my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in an office of some sort, but as soon as the loud music began wafting through the door, and I took in some of the decals on the wall, I realized that I was in Fangtasia. Which meant I was in Louisiana. I started struggling against my binds, screaming as loud as I could with tape plastered across my mouth. It was then that I felt hands suddenly on my body and I started to freak out even more.

"It's only me, Savannah." Godric's calm voice sounded soothing to my ears as he gently lifted my struggling form up into his arms and set me down on a leather couch. My eyes lit up as I found Godric kneeling on the ground before me, a look of concern crossing his face. "Are you alright?"

I started to say I was fine despite the fact that I had been kidnapped, but everything sounded mumbled together.

"Well take the tape off then." Eric's voice met my eyes and I looked passed Godric to the blonde vampire sitting behind a desk with a smug look on his face.

Godric sighed, shaking his head as he sent me a look. "Savannah?"

I nodded at him, squeezing my eyes shut as I braced myself for the stinging pain. I didn't brace myself enough as the moment the tape was ripped from my lips, a scream escaped.

"Shut her up."

"Eric, get out." Godric twisted around, throwing the piece of tape to the ground crumpled. I whimpered as I moved my aching jaw around. I tried to free myself of my binds, but I found that I couldn't, the rope only digging further into my skin than it already had. I could already spy rings of blood around the ropes and knew they had dug so far into my wrist that they had rubbed them to the point that they were now bleeding. That brought tears to my eyes. Seeing blood always seemed to make it hurt worse."I cannot believe you did this, Eric. Have you lost your mind?"

"I did this for _us_, Godric." Eric insisted in defence.

"You did this for your own selfish reasons."

"Yeah well, we both benefit from this now." Eric shrugged carelessly. "She's here now; we might as well enjoy it."

"You..."

I finished that thought for him though.

"You fucking kidnapped me you god damn vampire!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Godric forced Eric out of the office at my insistence, though I think he was just worried that my powers would lash out at his progeny. And they would have. I could feel the beast inside of me to the point that it was almost painful. But that anger inside of me, it wasn't just aimed towards Eric, though he had been the genius to abduct a human being which in this world was considered kidnapping and illegal. But I also found myself angry with Godric. Maybe I was just turning my heartbreak into anger, but it felt better to want to slap him than to curl up in a ball and cry.

"You're angry with me." Godric sighed, leaning against the desk once we were alone in the office.

"You're progeny kidnapped me, Godric. I'm just pissed in general." I sat there on the leather couch with narrowed eyes and a frown permanently plastered across my lips. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who thought it would be a good idea to turn that asshole into a vampire. Worst mistake ever, Godric. I mean the guy friggin kidnapped me!"

Godric shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared over at me. "Eric is known for his...erratic behaviour."

"Well maybe you should fix that."

"He's a grown man, Savannah. I can only do so much." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what, you're condoning the fact that he kidnapped me? I'm not a willing victim here." I threw my still tied wrists up into the air with a dark glare. "He tied me up!"

"Eric has done some very stupid things in his existence, and this is one of the worst." Godric admitted as he pushed himself away from the desk and began back over to the couch. He knelt down before me and lightly touched my wrists. I winced and pulled them away, my wrists stinging from the rope burns. "Let me untie you, Savannah."

I thought about saying no, but how else was I going to get out of this predicament? So I just sighed and nodded, letting Godric pull and tug on the ropes as he untied my wrists. It hurt, the pain shooting up my arms, and once the now bloodied rope was tossed to the ground, I whimpered at the sight of my wrists. They were bruised and battered from the rope and struggling. I could just kill Eric for this! Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to just kidnap someone? Alright, plenty of psychos, but come on! Something was just not right in that man's head. He might be a gorgeous vampire who I wouldn't mind getting down and dirty with, but he wasn't all there. Maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby a few dozen times.

"I can heal you, if you'd like." Godric offered, his fingertips lightly trailing over the wounds and causing me to flinch. I knew he meant he could give me his blood, just like the last time. I tried to think of a reason to say no, but I knew my wrists wouldn't heal anytime soon. I could go to the hospital, but I would risk seeing my mom or one of her coworkers and this was just not something I wanted to explain. So taking Godric's blood was the only way unfortunately.

"Fine."

Godric nodded as he came to sit beside me on the couch. Before I could even object, he lifted me onto his lap, my legs straddling his. The position was very sexual, and even as angry as I was over being kidnapped, I still felt my body tighten, the heat rising in between my legs. If Godric had noticed the change in me, he didn't mention it as his fangs extended with a click and he bit into his wrist. I winced for him, though I knew he would hardly feel the pain. It still looked painful, at least to a mere human.

"Drink." He offered me his bloody wrist.

I swallowed hard but nodded and gently guiding his wrist to my lips. I wasn't sure what to do, how to go about this. The last time I've been given vampire blood, I had been unconscious and it was forced down my throat. What would it taste like? Would it be horrible? Would I want to spit his blood back out? That would be offensive, but I just wasn't sure what to expect. I knew vampire blood was like a drug, that much I did know. It was the rarest, and most illegal among the street drugs. Would I find myself addicted to V if I drank Godric's blood? Then again, I had been dying when Godric had given me blood the last time, and that would require more blood than just healing a few bloody wounds on my wrists. I hadn't become addicted that time, so I wouldn't this time around, right?

"I'll have to reopen the wound soon." Godric urged, his hand stroking my hair. "Drink, Savannah, let me heal you."

I sighed as I flicked my tongue out slowly, licking up the few droplets of blood before they could fall onto our laps. I shuddered as the blood dissolved on my tongue. My eyes closed for a moment as I savoured the taste of his blood. It was sweeter than I thought it would be. It didn't taste at all like I thought his blood would taste like. That made it easier to begin sucking on his wound, licking at the blood that was produced. Another sigh sounded, but it didn't emit from my lips. My eyes flickered to Godric and I found that his orbs were closed and a peaceful expression was on the vampire's face. It was almost as if he enjoyed when I would flick my tongue into the wound and sucked out his blood as gently as I could. A soft moan escaped his lips this time and I found that the sound turned me on. I could feel the ache between my legs and I found myself grinding my hips down into his. The bulge in his pants began to grow, hitting me in the perfect spot as I began to grind myself against him. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat as his free hand gripped my hip tightly, is fingers digging into me as he directed the pace of my rocking hips. After a moment, and as the pain began to slip away, I pulled his wrist away and threw my head back, a moan leaving my own lip as my eyes fluttered close. I could feel the beast from within leaping from side to side in pure pleasure, my power mixing with his as we had this intimate moment together.

"Savannah..." he rasped out. Both of his hands were now gripping my hips as my grinding became more urgent. I wanted him. I wanted all of him inside of me. My hands even when to his pants, to try and tug them down. It was easier said than done however, as it was difficult to pull off his pants while I was on his lap. Godric must have come to his senses as I groaned in frustration and instead started to massage him through the fabric. He grabbed onto my wrists tight and tugged them away, though from his growing erection, I knew he didn't entirely want this to stop. "We need to stop, Savannah."

"Why?" I whispered, dipping my lips down until they were ghosting over Godric's. My tongue swept across his bottom lip, trying to taste as much of him as I could. "Don't stop me, Godric."

"You know why we must stop." Godric shook his head, and in a quick second, I was sitting on the couch and he was standing a good couple feet away. "This isn't the time and this isn't...this isn't entirely you."

"Of course this is me." I shook my head, pushing myself up onto my feet. I wiped away some of the blood that was staining my lips, licking it from my fingertips as I drew closer to the vampire. "I've wanted you since the night I met you."

Godric sighed and looked away almost as if he was ashamed.

"Godric?" I frowned, reaching out to him.

He shook his head however and put even more distance between us. "This is my blood talking."

"I don't think so."

"My blood it...it heightens your libido. This isn't you, not entirely."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" I closed the distance between us, raising my hand to rest on his chest. "Unless you don't want me."

"You know that's not true. But you're not mine, Savannah. You're Eric's and I won't take you from him. I've caused him enough pain; I can't do this to him too." Godric stated sadly, grasping my hand and pulling it away.

"But Godric..."

"No, Savannah, we can't..."

I ignored what he was saying and instead pressed myself against him, my lips meeting his. Godric fought for a moment, though I knew he wasn't really fighting. He could send me flying across the room with a flick of his wrist. If he truly wanted me to stop, he could push me away. But he wasn't. Our lips were pressed against one another, one of my hands tangled in his short hair while the other held his neck and pulled him closer. I wasn't sure what was coming over me. Maybe it was his blood that was doing this, but it hadn't entirely changed me. I've wanted to do this, to have Godric completely. We've had multiple making out sessions and close encounters during the last little while before he had left with Eric. Maybe his blood was making feel a little bolder, but there certainly wasn't anything wrong with that.

Godric began responding back after a moment. He sighed before his swiped his tongue across my lips, asking for access. I gladly gave it to him as his hands gripped my hips, my back finding the wall after a moment. Godric grinded against me, only our clothes acting as barriers between our arousals. I would have ripped his clothes off and mine right then and there if the unexpected didn't happen.

I felt it happen again.

I felt the life being sucked right out of me. It felt like my soul, like whatever it was that kept me alive, was being pulled out of my body and into Godric. I could feel the ice cold feeling cursing through my veins as the power inside of me began growing to the point that suddenly, it was gone as it flowed into Godric. I began panicking as I began to lose the ability to breathe. I pushed at Godric's chest, but my arms felt weak and black dots began invading my vision. Godric must have known what was happening as he pulled away quickly, his eyes growing wide as I crashed down to the ground.

"It's...it's happening...again." I gasped out as I cringed, my body beginning to shake violently as my organs slowly began shutting down one by one. I felt my heart begin to slow and that's when I grew scared. I couldn't breathe whatsoever, no matter how many times I tried to gasp out for oxygen.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Eric's voice met my ears as the door to the office came crashing open. "Why does it feel like death in here?"

"Not again." Godric ignored Eric as he knelt down beside me, his hand reaching out to me. I couldn't keep myself propped up any longer and I curled up on the floor. The shaking grew stronger and my body became ice cold, like it had just been dipped into a tub of ice. I could feel it, I could feel death all around me. It was different than when I was in the cemetery or at school. Death was just grasping at me then. But now, now death was inside of me. It was everywhere. I just wanted to be warm, I wanted to feel that spark of life, I wanted my beast to burst through me. But it no longer could.

"Godric? What's happened? What the hell is happening? Answer me!"

"She's dying." Godric explained hurriedly, lifting me up into his arms and brought me back over to the couch. My body was limp however as he pulled me back down onto his lap. His hand cupped my cheek, but my body was slumping backwards, unable to keep myself upright by myself. "Eric I need you to hold her."

"What's going on? Tell me what's going on Godric?" Eric was beside us in a flash, his arms wrapping around me to keep me from falling over.

"Her essence...it's gone." Godric tried to tell him as his eyes searched mine. I barely felt conscious though, my eyes fluttering open and close as I fought against it. "She's dying."

"Our blood?"

"It' won't help." Godric shook his head.

"Then what will?" Eric almost sounded...panicked?

"This..." Godric's lips captured mine, using his tongue to pry open my lips to allow him access. Almost as if on cue, that power, the beast, it surged right out of Godric and back into me. It filled me, cursed through my veins, fighting against death, battling against the coldness. The warmth was spreading throughout my body and I sighed into Godric's kiss. My heart began pumping faster before falling into a steady beat. My organs jumped back to life and I felt like myself again. The kiss only lasted for another few minutes before Godric pulled away, leaving me breathless but for a whole other reason. Eric's arms began to loosen around me and I slumped forward against Godric, my forehead resting on his shoulder. "Are you..."

"I'm fine." I whispered out, drawing in deep breaths as if I was afraid they were just going to be stolen again. "I'm alive."

"Would someone like to explain to me what the fuck just happened?" Eric questioned, his gaze boring right through me.

"I honestly cannot say." Godric sighed. "This has only happened once before. It's as if she breathed life into me."

"I thought I...I thought I heard your heartbeat for the quickest of seconds." I could hear the intrigue and confusion in Eric's tone. "But it's impossible, Godric."

"I've told you what Savannah was capable in the cemetery, did I not? You've felt her power yourself. She's truly remarkable."

"And she can hear you talking about her." I mumbled, exhaustion setting over me. I could have slipped off to sleep but I fought not to. I had just woken up from Eric glamouring me. That thought alone reminded me that I didn't come here on my own free will. Eric had kidnapped me and I wasn't about to forget that anytime soon.

I snapped when I felt Eric's fingertips running down my back. I flinched away from both him and Godric, scrambling off of Godric's lap despite my unsteady legs.

"Savannah, you need to rest." Godric reached out to me. "Come sit."

"No." I shook my head wildly, my hair whipping from side to side. I rubbed my wrists even though I knew they were perfectly healed and no longer hurt. "I'm not going to just sit down."

"Savannah..." he sighed.

"He kidnapped me!" I pointed at Eric accusingly.

"So?" Eric shot me a smirk, masking his confusion. There was a spark of mischief in those blue orbs and I had to scold myself for starting directing into those eyes. I couldn't let myself fall all over him. I couldn't lose myself in those beautiful...

"Oh stop it." I grumbled, glaring at the vampire.

"Stop what?" His smirk grew, sitting back on the couch with his arms stretched over the back. "What am I doing?"

"You know what you're doing." My eyes narrowed. "Stop being so...so...so god damn gorgeous."

The vampire grinned at me. "I don't think I can help that, my love."

"I'm not your anything." I wrapped my arms around myself. "You kidnapped me. That's illegal."

"You're my human." He shrugged his broad shoulders as if it didn't matter. "You belong to me."

"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone besides myself."

"You're mine, Savannah." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his bent legs. That grin was still on his face and if I wasn't so angry with him, I would have noticed the startling white teeth that I could practically see my reflection in. damn him for being hygienically beautiful. "I just took what rightfully belonged to me."

"In the real world, that's called kidnapping. I could go to the police." I pointed out threateningly.

Both vampires reacted to this. Eric was on his feet first, a growl sounding from the vampire as he narrowed his eyes, fangs retracting. Godric was up next, laying a hand on Eric's arm as he sent me a worried glance.

"You can't go to the police, Savannah."

"Why not?" I challenged him. "Kidnapping is illegal. It's a serious offence."

"Eric doesn't wish to harm you."

"But he did!" I threw my wrists out. "You may have healed me, but you saw my wrists. And don't forget the fact that he practically mind raped me!"

Godric sighed but Eric growled dangerously low.

"You will not go to the police." Eric ordered. "You're mine, Savannah. You will do as I say."

"I'm not your slave." I shot back at him. "I'm not your anything, so you should get used to hearing that."

Eric tried to step forward but Godric stopped him. "Savannah, please..."

"And you!" I turned on the shorter but much older vampire. "You need to teach your god damn progeny some friggin manners! He kidnapped me Godric! He jumped me in my apartment, my home, and kidnapped me!"

"I didn't jump you." Eric rolled his eyes. "You just weren't being attentive."

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm not scoping out my own apartment where I should feel safe."

"You should be sorry." Eric shook off Godric's hand and crossed his arms over his large chest. "You're mine, Savannah. According to vampire law, you belong to me. You're my human. That will not change."

"Not until you get bored of me. Then you'll kill me, right?"

"No one is killing anyone." Godric sent both Eric and me pointed looks. "Let's just all calm down and talk about this like civilized..."

"He's not a civilized being, Godric. Maybe we should call up Ms. Manners and see what she has to say about kidnapping a poor innocent girl." I scoffed. "I want to go home right now. Right now!"

"No." Eric growled.

"Yes!"

"You're mine."

"You can just go fuck yourself!"

"I'd rather if you were the one to..."

"Enough!" Godric roared, the look on his face darkening as Eric and I fell silent immediately. I had never heard him raise his voice before, and I could tell by the look on Eric's face that Godric didn't do so often. "Enough, both of you."

"But he..."

"He kidnapped you, I understand that Savannah, and there will be consequences for his behaviour." Godric shook his head and held his hand up to stop me.

"Godric..." Eric tried to reason.

"No Eric, you kidnapped her. What was your reasoning behind it? You're intrigued by her, I understand that, but there are better ways to go about getting to know her. Kidnapping is not one of them. Have I not taught you anything?"

"You taught me how to kill, Godric. You taught me how to manipulate to get what I want." Eric reminded him in a lowered tone. "You taught me many things, Godric."

"And I've also taught you that humans deserve more respect for this."

"What happened to you?" Eric almost looked disgusted as he looked down at his maker. "You used to have no qualms over killing a human, over manipulating the innocent."

"I'm old, Eric. I'm too old to act like a newborn." Godric sighed heavily. "I've changed, I've evolved. I thought you had too. What about that Stackhouse girl? Hasn't she..."

"Do not say her name to me." Eric snapped. "She meant nothing to me."

"She meant more to you then you might admit, Eric. Is this because she's missing? Have you taken an interest in Savannah because she's different, she's unique, just like Miss Stackhouse is?"

I looked between the two with a raised eyebrow. I seemed to have been forgotten for the moment. This could work in my advantage. If I could just slip out of the office, maybe I would be able to get out of the bar undetected and grab a cab or call Sarah to come pick me up. It was worth a try anyways. So as the two began arguing, I slowly inched towards the door.

"You cared for her and she left. You found Savannah and then she left. There's a pattern here, Eric."

"I cared about you and you left too, _master_." Eric spat sarcastically. "You know nothing."

"I know you better than you know yourself, my child."

"Stay out of my head, Godric. You don't know what you're...don't even think about it Savannah."

I cursed under my breath as I slowly turned and found Eric directly behind me. I yelped as he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me over to the couch, shoving me down onto it and glared so darkly I actually gulped in fright. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't...oh fuck it, right now, he did look like he could hurt me.

"Please just let me go." I decided to go for the pity approach. Maybe if I cried, maybe if I looked pathetic enough, they would let me go. It helped that I really truly did just want to curl up and cry. Nothing was going right these days. I wished I could have gone back in time and erased every meeting these two. I cared about Godric, and in some way, I knew I cared enough about Eric to not want to run to the police, but this was just getting to be a bit too much. I should be focusing on my future, and if nothing else, on what I was. I didn't want to deal with this drama too.

"Don't do that." Eric's voice was thick with anger as the tears began blurring my vision. "Don't cry. I can't stand human tears."

"I just want to go home." My bottom lip began to tremble as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Please."

"Eric, look what you've done." Godric sighed and sat beside me on the couch. He took my hands in his, squeezing them gently. "I'm sorry, Savannah, I'm truly sorry. I never should have attached myself to you. I never should have let myself feel anything. I'm a monster, I'm a vampire. I'm not human; I shouldn't feel these emotions, not like you do. This is all my fault. I thought I could find hope, a reason to stay. And I thought I had. But I've hurt you, I see that now. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me before I meet the true death."

"Don't say that." I shook my head, the tears multiplying now. "Don't say things like that."

"Savannah, it's the truth."

"No it's not." I pulled myself away from him and shifted to the furthest end of the couch. "You're not a monster and I don't want you to die. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Savannah, I'm..."

"Don't say it." I tried to wipe away my tears. "Just don't say it. Let me go home. You can do that much at least."

"You're e right." Godric nodded.

"No." Eric all but stomped his foot on the ground like a little child. "I don't want her to go anywhere."

"Eric, this is her life we're talking about." Godric shook his head. "We can't just keep her here by force."

"Don't you want her here?" Eric questioned, searching for any reason to keep me here with him.

"I don't want her here against her will, no."

"Then it won't be against her will." Eric turned to stare down at me with narrowed eyes. "Will it?"

"I want to go home." I told him defiantly.

"You can stop him." Eric lowered himself down, his hands grabbing onto the couch and trapping me between him and the leather. "If you stay, you can stop him from meeting the sun."

"Eric, don't promise her things that you know I cannot keep."

"But it's true. You care for her. I may not like it, she may be my human, but you care for her. Don't tell me that you don't."

"I do. I do care for her. Which is why I won't let her stay here and make things worse. This is hard enough for her; it's hard enough for me. I can feel her pain day and night. It wakes me in the middle of the day. I cannot...I cannot cause her anymore pain. Let her get back to her life, Eric. Because this is not her life, this is not what she wants. It never was." Godric stood up, a look of pure sadness on his face as he bowed his head and began towards the door. "I'll book a plane ticket for you Savannah; you'll be home by this time tomorrow night."

"Godric..." Eric tried to stop him, but his maker had left the room before he could even finish. "Well now look at what you've done."

"You're the one that kidnapped me!" I shoved my hands at his chest. He wasn't expecting the contact and he stumbled backwards just enough to let me stand up. Eric grabbed my arm before I could move towards the door however. "Eric let me go."

"Stay." His hand tightened around my arm, the same arm that once had the now faded bruise from weeks ago. "You need to stay."

"I'm not yours. I don't want to be yours."

"Don't you understand, Savannah? Don't you feel what your body does when you're close to me? My blood may not run through your veins, not like Godric's does, but I can still taste your desire, I can still smell your lies. You're lying to yourself right now, Savannah. You want me. You want Godric. You can't just walk away and pretend neither of us exists. You just can't do that." his grasp loosened just enough that it was no longer hurting. "Don't go."

"I have to. I have a life to get back to." I shook my head but I refused to look Eric in the eye and say this. Because I knew he was true. I knew deep down inside that he was true. And I hated that. I hated him and I hated me even more.

"You can have a life here." He hooked a finger under my chin. "You can make a life here."

"I don't want that." I tried not to look up into those vibrant blue eyes that I had fallen for the first night I met this vampire. But Eric was persistent and after a few tries, I finally sighed in defeat and looked him in the eye. There wasn't any arrogance in those orbs. There wasn't a smirk plastered across those lips. He was just staring down at me as seriously as he possibly could.

"Say it to my face, Savannah. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel this." He let go of my chin only to begin caressing my cheek with the backs of his fingers. I felt the power inside of myself respond to his touch, to his soft caresses. The beast purred, coiling around the vampire much like what happened in my kitchen weeks ago. Even my body seemed to melt into the vampire. Every part of me wanted him, wanted to submit to him. Every part of me except for my brain. I was independent. I had plans. That couldn't just change because of a few vampires. It couldn't.

"I-I can't do this." I shook my head. "I need to go home."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that whatever this is," he brushed his lips across my forehead, my skin tingling with power. "You don't want it, you don't like it."

"I...I..." I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to concentrate.

"We can have a life together, you and I. You can be mine. I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of." He drew even closer, his body pressing against mine. "All I ask for in return is to be able to piece together this little puzzle of yours. I know you want to know too. I know you want to know just as badly, if not more, as we do. We can help you. I can help you. All you have to do is let us."

"I have to get home." I responded barely above a whisper.

"This can be your home." He dipped his head down, his lips gliding across down my neck before resting over my pulsing vein. "We can help you. We can discover what you are. We have the resources you don't. Don't you want to know? Don't you want to learn to control this incredible power inside of you?"

"Of course I do." My voice sounded hoarse as Eric's tongue flicked out to tease me. "You...you need to stop that.

"Why? Because you enjoy it? You can have this every single night, Savannah. You can have everything you desire if you only just give yourself over to your needs, to your wants." His lips trailed up to that spot just below my ear. I moaned out as he began gently sucking on the skin there, the pleasure shooting through my body like fireworks.

"N-no." I tried to push him away, but there was no power behind my words, behind my pushes at his chest. Because I did want this, I did enjoy this. Secretly, the thought of staying here sounded wonderful. I could lose myself in the pleasure; they could help me find out what I was. But there were consequences. I had plans. I had a future and a career to get back to. But wasn't it also true that I _needed_ to figure out what I was? I couldn't just hope I would never come across a dead body again. There were thousands of cemeteries in this country, hundreds of places dead bodies could rest unmarked. Every time I crossed the path of the dead, I'll be touched by death. And I didn't want that. I wanted to live a normal life. I may never get that opportunity again, but maybe if I could learn how to control it, then it wouldn't be much of a curse like it was now.

But that would mean that I would have to live here, that I would have to deal with Eric and Godric from this day forward. I didn't want to get even more attached to Godric than I already had when I knew he would be meeting the sun soon enough. And Eric...god knows I probably would go insane if I spent too much time around Eric.

So what did I do?

"If you won't stay for me, if you won't stay for the sheer knowledge of knowing what you are, then at least stay for him." Eric sighed, straightening and gazing down at me.

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing together. "What?"

"Godric." Eric glanced at the now closed office door. "I saw him months ago when he returned for a week. He was more hopeful than he had been in years. He thought he had found a reason to live, and now I realize that's because of you."

"I doubt that."

"Don't doubt yourself, Savannah. You've gained the attention of two very old vampires." He began caressing my cheek again and I shuddered at how nice it felt. "You are more special than I initially thought you were. I regret not keeping you all for myself when I had the chance. But...you've given my maker hope."

"He still wants to kill himself." I reminded him, hating myself that I was learning into his touch and not away.

"You could change that. If you stayed, you could get through to him. You could give him a reason to live." Eric's hand halted on my cheek, cupping it as a look of sadness swept through those blue orbs. "I nearly lost him once, I can't lose him again."

"You really love him, don't you?" I asked softly, not sure how he would react. Eric didn't seem like the kind to admit his feelings.

"Don't use words I don't understand." He muttered, his hand falling from my cheek as he stepped away from me. He ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair as he turned and walked around his desk and took a seat behind it.

I watched him closely, watching his attempt to mask his pain. He didn't want Godric to meet the sun just as much as I didn't. Maybe even more. Godric was everything to Eric. They may argue pettily over some girl, but the two truly did love one another like a parent and child loved each other. And it was heart warming to see vampires, these cold hearted creatures, hold such strong feelings for one another. If I was in Eric's position, I would do anything possible to keep Godric alive. But would me being here really help? And was that what I wanted? Sure I wanted Godric to live, to choose life instead of death. But what about my future? What about my life?

"I'll make a deal with you, Savannah." Eric clasped his hands together in his lap.

"What sort of deal?" I asked sceptically.

"If you stay here for the next few months, and if Godric chooses to stay rather than meet the true death, then I'll release my claim on you." I must have looked shocked because Eric chuckled. "I can be reasonable at times, Savannah. I just don' like it."

"And what if Godric does..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Well then I can't promise you anything." Eric shrugged. "It's a good deal, Savannah, you should take it."

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" that smirk began crossing his lips again.

"It's you. There has to be a catch." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Does this mean you're considering taking my deal?" he sat forward.

"I never said that. Now what's the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"I don't believe that."

"You'll be here, trying to keep my maker alive. That's all. Of course..."

"Just say it already." I glared at him.

"Of course you will still be mine. That comes with certain...advantages." his smirk widened.

"I wouldn't call them advantages." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I think you would." He snickered. "You're still mine, Savannah. That won't change, at least not yet. We'll help you discover what you are, that I will agree upon. But you're mine, and you'll be mine until this is all over."

"I won't have sex with you." I narrowed my eyes, not even realizing that I was slowly beginning to come around.

"So you're agreeing." Eric did notice however. "And we'll see about that. You won't be able to deny me forever, Savannah."

"I never said I was agreeing..."

"Oh but you did." There was a smug look on his face and I just wanted to slap it right off. "Soon you'll be agreeing to...much more."

"I'm not having sex with you." I stood my ground.

"One day. You know you want me."

"Fine, I do want you. I want you so much that I just want to rip your clothes off and have you ravish me right here and now." I threw my hands up into the air in frustration. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Eric stood in one swift movement. "Would you like to satisfy that need now, or later?"

"I might want you Eric, but it doesn't mean that I can have you." I shook my head. "You saw what happened when Godric kissed me. No one knows what will happen if I have sex, and I don't exactly want to find out."

"You never nearly died when we kissed. Maybe that's a sign."

"Maybe it is. But it's not a sign that I like." I frowned. "No sex. That's part of the deal. If I stay here, then no sex and you can't even try. Not until we find out what I am and how I can control whatever it is that I can do."

Eric looked like he was thinking, contemplating my offer. I couldn't believe I was considering this, that I was willing to just throw everything away for these vampires. But they weren't just any other vampire. Godric had walked into my life and I refused to let him leave it now. I had fallen for him, and I couldn't just take off back home when I knew he could meet the sun at any time. If what Eric had said was true, if I had given Godric hope, and reason to live, then maybe I could persuade him to live, to not meet the true death. And if that was possible, then how could I leave? I might lose my internship, but there could be others, right? It was just a few months. And once I got Godric to stay, to live, then I would be free of Eric forever.

Though I found that my heart wasn't entirely sure of that little fact. But my brain squashed what my heart wanted. I could do this, just for a few months. I could persuade Godric to live and find out what I was. I would have to deal with Eric, but soon that won't even matter.

It's just a few months, how hard could it be?

"Fine. No sex." Eric didn't look one bit happy about that. "Do we have a deal?"

I inhaled sharply before nodding. "We have ourselves a deal."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Silence fell over the office while we waited for Godric to return. I sat on the couch, my hands fidgeting in my lap and trying desperately not to snap at the smirking vampire across from me. He was leaning against the desk looking smug as ever because I had agreed to stay. It was like he had just won some sort of game, and I'm sure in some way, he just had. I was idiotic for considering staying here. But I couldn't let that little smirking asshole get to me. I was here for Godric. Because if I went back to Connecticut and eventually New York, then Godric would end up meeting the sun sooner rather than later and I just couldn't risk that. If being here, trying to persuade the vampire, would help, then I would do it.

"Oh will you just stop that already." I finally cracked, unable to keep myself under control as I glared at the vampire. "Wipe that look off of your face."

"What look?" he faked innocence.

"That look on your face as if you just won something. You haven't."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Savannah." His smirk returned wider than ever as he pushed himself gracefully away from the desk and began waltzing towards me.

I was more than thankful that Godric chose that moment to make an appearance. I wasn't sure if it was just good luck or if he felt my frustration growing, but I was glad to see the ancient vampire. Eric didn't look to happy, not at first. But after he got over the fact that we were interrupted, a hopeful look swept across those blue orbs of his before he quickly masked the emotion. He glared at me accusingly, knowing I had seen the small crack in his emotional walls, before turning his attention on his maker.

"She's agreed to say." Eric informed his maker in that arrogant voice of his, again, acting like he had just won a game. Damn him. And damn me to agreeing to this.

"What?" Godric looked at me and didn't even attempt to hide his shock. "Impossible, only minutes ago she was..."

"I managed to persuade her." Eric shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes." Godric replied honestly, causing the blonde to frown. I had my own smug look plastered across my face at Godric's comment. "Did you glamour her."

"Do you think so little of me, Godric?" Eric mocked looking appalled at the suggestion. "Of course I didn't."

"Why don't I believe you?" Godric narrowed his eyes and rounded on his progeny. "Not even minutes ago she wanted to leave. She was upset because you had kidnapped her..."

"She still is." I raised my hand and waved at them, trying to catch their attention. "And she is tired of everyone talking about her like she isn't here. And she really doesn't like this third person talking thing."

The two vampires ignored me, and I realized that I was going to have to get used to this. I was just some human girl that had caught their attention. As much as I may desire them in completely opposite ways that I didn't even understand myself, they were still typical men and acted like it. Age didn't help a damn thing.

"Even if I did glamour her, she is mine, Godric." Eric reminded him.

"That doesn't mean you can go around glamouring whoever you feel like, Eric." Godric shook his head.

"Isn't that what you taught me?" Eric pointed out cockily.

"I taught you wrong, as it turns out. Stop acting like a child, Eric. Start taking responsibility for your actions and stop using my teachings as an excuse. I've grown, I've evolved. I thought you had started to, but it seems I'm wrong."

Eric's frown deepened as he stared down at Godric as if he was seeing him for the first time. And maybe that was true. Maybe he was just realizing how much his own maker had changed. They had been together for a thousand years, and I could understand Eric's side, at least partly anyways. Godric had taught him everything he knew, he had been one way for so long and now suddenly Godric was changing his ways. It was for the better, but I could understand how confused Eric must be. One day his maker was the vampire who had turned him, and the next he was a whole other person. Vampires weren't a whole lot different from humans in that way.

"Eric didn't glamour me." I thought I would be nice and help the blonde out. I didn't owe him anything, but Godric was accusing him of something he actually hadn't done. Now if he accused Eric of kidnapping me, well he was on his own on that one.

"He could have glamoured you to say that."

"But he didn't"I shook my head. "Eric glamoured me when he kidnapped me. I know the feeling and I haven't felt that at all since I've woken up."

"You glamoured her before?" Godric glared up at Eric. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you kidnapped her. Are you out of your mind?"

"I would vote yes on that one." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Stop helping me." Eric snapped at me with a low growl.

I held my hands up in defence and leaned back on the couch, watching as the two began arguing in a language I couldn't understand. I tried to make out the language, but I only knew French and Spanish from some courses I had picked up over the last few years. Whatever they were speaking, it wasn't either of those, and even if it was, I didn't know enough of either language to be able to understand an entire conversation spoken in anger. So I just sat there, watching the scene before me, and wondering if it would end up in blows.

But it didn't. After a few minutes, and few icy glares, Godric finally turned back to me and both vampires remained in perfect shape. It would have been a shame if any body parts had ended up missing. They were very nice looking specimens after all.

"Are you certain you want to stay?" Godric didn't look convinced. "When I left you were pleading us to let you go back home. You were begging it of me."

"I'm sure, Godric." I nodded as I pushed myself off of the couch and moved towards him. "Eric and I worked out an agreement."

"What sort of agreement." Godric looked suspicious as he glanced between Eric and me.

"It's nothing important." I waved the question off before Eric could even open his mouth. We shared a quick look, one that included a nod from the vampire in silent agreement. We couldn't let Godric know the truth. If he knew I was staying because I wanted to persuade him to not meet the sun, then he wouldn't allow it. He would do anything in his power to either send me back home, or he would be the one to take off, hell bent on dying. Neither of us wanted that. Eric may end up driving me insane during these next few months, but we did have a common goal, and that was to keep Godric alive. Maybe I will or won't be able to keep my desires to myself, but right now, Godric was what mattered. Not who I was or wasn't going to have sex with.

"I still don't believe that this is what you truly want." Godric shook his head.

"It is what I want." I assured him, reaching my hand up and cupping his cheek. I offered the vampire a smile as I drew even closer.

"What about your internship?" his expression softened as he raised his own had, the backs of his fingers caressing my cheek. A disgruntled grunt sounded from the other vampire in the room but I ignored him. I couldn't help but enjoy the fact that a gorgeous, Nordic god, was jealous that his own maker was paying attention to me, that he wasn't the one allowed to touch me. A year ago, I wasn't even looking at the opposite sex and now I had two gorgeous vampires on my hands. When the hell did that happen?

Oh right, over Christmas break when I was an idiot and let my friends drag me to a vampire bar. Great idea there, Savannah.

"You were so excited to go, Savannah. It was all you talked about. I won't take that away from you."

"You're not taking it away from me, Godric." I shrugged. "I can ask them to postpone it until September. I just went through four stressful years of school, I deserve a few months off."

"I can't ask this of you."

"Well then you don't have to. I want to stay, at least for a little while."

Godric was shaking his head so I cupped both of his cheeks, holding his head between my hands. "I'm staying here, Godric. You can throw a temper tantrum like Eric here is good at doing, or you can just accept it. But you're going to be stuck with me around whether you like it or not."

"I do not throw..."

"Yeah yeah, Eric." I rolled my eyes and drew my arms around Godric, pressing my cheek against his chest. I couldn't help but smile as Godric sighed and wrapped his own arms around me, securing me against him. I still felt safe and comforted in his arms, like all the evil in the world and even the touch of death, couldn't hurt me while I was with him.

"This little rule of yours, it applies to him as well." Eric spoke up, interrupting our moment.

"What are you talking about?" I lifted my gaze to the blonde but didn't pull away from Godric.

"I agreed to no sex, but that also includes him." Eric nodded at his maker.

"I said I wouldn't have sex with you because I couldn't have sex with anyone, Eric, not because I didn't want to..." I stopped myself short however, my hand slapping over my mouth. But Eric already knew where I was heading with that and was smirking wider than ever before. I groaned, digging my head into Godric's chest, the ancient vampire chuckling as he patted my back.

"My pride is relieved to know that you still want me." Eric stepped towards Godric, his presence almost suffocating, but not in the way that I first thought. The desire for him and for Godric was just growing so thick that I could almost not breathe. Why the hell did I have to have these damn urges for both maker and progeny?

"Eric, leave her alone." Godric chided his progeny.

"She may want you Godric, I can taste that, but she wants me too." Eric informed arrogantly as I felt his fingertips lightly dancing across my shoulder and up my neck. I stiffened in Godric's arms, not because I didn't want Eric touch me, but because a part of me didn't want him to stop.

The damn vampire just oozed sex, and he was oozing it all over me.

* * *

><p>I was more than happy to leave Fangtasia for the night. With the promise to return to the bar at nightfall the next night, I took a taxi home. I hadn't thought of what I would tell my mom yet. I couldn't just hide out with the vampires, that just wouldn't work. I had lived here my entire life, eventually someone would notice me and it would get back to my friends and family. So I needed to be straight with them, or at least as honest as I could possibly be. I just couldn't go around telling the entire truth, I would end up locked away at some mental institution if I did. I would just make up a few white lies to protect them. It was all for their benefit more than mine.<p>

I was excited to see my mom nonetheless. After the hectic last few weeks, and especially the last few hours, I couldn't wait to have some normalcy. I wasn't sure what would happen in the next few months. Godric, Eric and I were supposed to discuss that when we met tomorrow night, and then Eric and I would have to have a private conversation afterwards if we wanted to persuade Godric. I wasn't sure if me being here would even help, but I had to take that risk. I just hoped that taking leave from the life I had started to build for myself wouldn't damage my entire future. And I hoped my mom would understand.

"Savannah?" a surprised voice sounded from the bottom of the front steps to our town house.

I grinned as I shook my head of my thoughts and looked up to find my mother, clad in her scrubs and a spring jacket, staring up at me in shock. Considering I had been kidnapped by that stupid vampire that was just too tall and gorgeous for his own good, I had nothing with me. Eric promised to have some of my things shipped here, but for the meanwhile, I had nothing with me, and that included the key to the house. I was just glad it was much warmer here in Louisiana then it was up north. I barely even needed a jacket; it felt more like summer than spring.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She shook off her surprise and a smile crossed her face as we met on the steps and she pulled me in for a tight embrace. "God I missed you baby girl."

"I'm not a baby anymore, mom." I rolled my eyes, but returned the embrace. It always felt nice to just be around my mom. She made things feel just so much simpler, and right now, that's exactly what I needed. "And I thought I would come for a visit. I forgot my key back at my apartment but I knew you were getting off of work soon so I thought I would just wait.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise. Let's get you inside." My mom ran her hand up and down my arms to try and warm them up, and it was the first time that I realized that I was no longer in the dress that I had worn when Eric had first jumped me in my apartment. My cheeks grew red as my mom unlocked the door and I was glad her back was turned for me because I was caught between being furious with Eric that he had stripped me and changed my clothes, and feeling embarrassed that he had. Damn it, how could I not have noticed that earlier? Oh right, I was kidnapped, that took up most of my focus.

I was happy to be back inside my childhood home. This house held memories that just could never be replaced and I already felt better just stepping inside of the living room and gazing upon the countless of pictures from my childhood.

"So what do I owe for this surprising visit?" my mom asked as she locked the door behind us and tossed her keys onto the hallway table.

"I just...wanted to see you, that's all." I shrugged, moving further into the living room and plopping down onto the comfy couch.

"I know my daughter far too well to believe that." she chuckled and came to stand behind the couch, her hands on her hips. "Why are you really here, Savannah?"

"I just...needed a break." I lied through my teeth. There was absolutely no way I was going to tell my mother that I had the hots for not one, but two vampires and one was a bit suicidal. Mother's tend to not approve that shit.

"Is that all?" She came around the couch and sat beside me, taking my hands in hers. "You sounded all ready to go to New York when we spoke the other day. I wasn't expecting to see you until I took some vacation days to come up and see you."

"Well you won't have to now." I faked a smile.

But my mother knew me better than anyone and saw right through the facade.

"Savannah, you're lying to me."

Shit.

"Tell me why you're here. Did something happen at school? Is something wrong?" my mom squeezed my hands. "Talk to me kiddo."

I sighed heavily, trying to rack my brains for some excuse to give her. "I just...I just need a break, mom."

"This is you we're talking about. You don't like slowing down for a minute."

"I know, and I think that's the problem." I leaned my head back against the couch. "I think I've just driven myself so hard for the last eight years that I haven't had any time to just sit back and breathe. And now I just feel like I'm run down. I know it's not the right time, with my internship and all, but...I just don't think I'd be able to put my heart into it if I went back right now."

I was getting too good at lying that even my own mother was starting to believe me. She looked uncertain at first, but after a few minutes, she sighed and wrapped me in her arms.

"You know I'll always be behind you 100%. So if you think you need a break, some time to just breathe and pull yourself together, then I'm right there with you, sweetheart. We'll get you back on your feet in no time."

"So it's alright if I stay here?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Of course." She kissed my forehead. "This is your home, Savy; you're always going to be welcome here."

I hugged her tightly, feeling relieved that she believed my lies. I just hoped that my mom never figured out the truth. I wasn't so sure I'd be welcome here if she did.

* * *

><p>"You care for her, don't you?"<p>

"What?" Eric looked up from the papers he was going through and gazed across the office to his maker.

"You care for Savannah." Godric sat on the leather couch, his hands clasped together loosely in his laps. Godric's gaze didn't meet Eric's however, his sea coloured orbs staring down at his lap in thought.

"I don't _care_ for humans, Godric." Eric shook his head, the thought of caring for a human being ridiculous. He was Eric Northman; he was a former Viking and a thousand year old vampire. He did not care about anyone other than himself. It was enough that he loved his maker, that he loved his own progeny. He didn't dare care for another, and especially not some human.

"You never have, that I can agree with." Godric nodded, tilting his head to the side as he finally looked up to meet Eric's annoyed gaze. "But you've never claimed another soul, Eric. You've never claimed a human before."

"She just intrigues me." Eric sat back in his chair, his large arms crossing over his broad chest as a frown settled on his lips. He didn't like being accused of caring, especially from his maker who had cared just as little as he had once upon a time ago. But now Godric was different, he had realized that tonight. He actually cared about humans, and more importantly, Savannah. He should have been elated that Godric found something, or rather someone, that intrigued him enough to bring him happiness. And in a way, he was. He wanted his maker to live; he didn't want to deal with a repeat of that morning in Dallas when he nearly lost his maker forever. So even if Godric had found a human to keep him interested in living, then Eric wouldn't step in his way.

Only, Godric had sought interest in _his_ human. She was nothing special. He could have found a thousand other girls that looked like her. Her hair was average, she was too short, and she had curves in places he didn't care much for. But those eyes were what first drew him to her. He had caught her staring at him with those nearly silver coloured orbs and he found himself intrigued. And the longer he was in her presence, he began to realize that there was much more intriguing matters than just her eye colour. She was special, he had smelt that the first night he had met her. Her blood wasn't human blood, not entirely. The only other human he had found that smelt so delectable had been Sookie Stackhouse, and she was nowhere to be found.

He had been angered when she had just run off after that kiss they shared. He had felt something extraordinary when their lips touched. He wanted to drink her in entirely, drink in the power that flowed between them. He had never felt this with Sookie in their only shared kiss, or any of their blood exchanges. This was different, this was unique. And that intrigued him. He wanted to feel all of her pressed against him, and he could imagine that she would be a good lay. But that wasn't what drove him to thinking about her after she left. It was the power that caught his attention. It was the fact that he felt more alive than he ever had felt, even when he had been human. It had died away eventually, but he found that he wanted more of it. But she was gone, and he was left without a clue as to what she was.

He could have sworn Godric had smelt like her, had her power sticking to him, when he came to stay for that week in February. But he had only assumed that he was too caught up in his thoughts and was imagining things. But now Eric realized that he hadn't been imagining things at all. All along, for the past few months, Godric had been with his human, with the human that had intrigued that one night so long ago. Normally he wouldn't care. They had shared women before. They had shared conquests. It was all part of a game to them. He liked sharing with his maker, with the vampire that had given him a second chance at life, at a better existence.

So why did he feel this desperate need to keep Savannah all to himself? Why did he not want to share her with the one vampire who knew him better than himself? Why couldn't he rid his thoughts of her? She was only a human, just a little girl who gave him attitude. She wasn't anything special.

But Godric and he both knew that wasn't true. She was special beyond words, and for once, Eric just wanted to have his own special little trinket. He hadn't been able to take Sookie Stackhouse, the intriguing telepath and part faerie, but maybe he could have Savannah. They weren't sure what she was, but she was powerful beyond any of their expectations, that was for certain.

It wasn't entirely her power, however. It wasn't the fact that he wanted his own special human, an extra boost of power to add to his repertoire. There was something about her that drew him to him, something that had occurred during that kiss that he couldn't even explain, that he couldn't even understand. He wanted her, but it wasn't for her power, not entirely.

But what was it then?

"My child?" Godric voice broke him out of his thoughts, a curious expression on his face. "You were lost in thought."

Eric shrugged, not needing to say a word. Godric knew him better than anyone; there were no words that needed to be spoken between them.

"Perhaps you don't care for her in a traditional sense," Godric leaned forward, watching Eric's expression closely. "But you care about her enough to claim her, something you have never done and you once promised you would never do."

Eric looked away, not sure what to tell his maker that would satisfy him.

"There's no shame in caring for a human, Eric." A small smile played on Godric's lips. "And she's not entirely human, now is she?"

"What is she, Godric?" Eric decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about his _feelings_ when he knew they didn't, and couldn't, exist.

"That, I cannot tell you." Godric shook his head. "I've had my theories, but all of them are just as impossible as the last."

"Are you telling me we have absolutely no idea as to what she is?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Godric nodded. "But we will find out. I agreed to that before I..."

"Don't say it, Godric." Eric's gaze hardened. "Just don't."

Godric sighed, knowing his choice to meet the sun was still a sore subject with his progeny. But he hoped that one day, Eric would forgive him, that he would understand his reasoning and not hate him as he did now.

"I will help you search for what she is, but please, just don't talk to me about _that_." Eric spat the last part out, shaking his head angrily as he stood behind the desk. "You know how I feel about you..."

"This is my decision, Eric. Perhaps in another thousand years, you'll begin to understand."

"I doubt it. I like who I am, Godric. I enjoy the creature I've become. You once did too."

"A lot can happen in a century, I'm afraid." Godric smiled sadly.

"I don't like it."

"I know, Eric, I know you don't."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"You could wear something a little more..." Eric waved his hand at the jeans and t-shirt I had worn to Fangtasia the next night. Even my hair was messily cascading down my back.

"You kidnapped me; all my nice clothes are back in Connecticut." I shot at him with my arms crossed. "It's your own fault I'm forced to look like a slob. And anyways, it's not like I'm dressing up for anyone special."

"What about Godric." Eric sneered.

I rolled my eyes. Oh the little green monster was raging tonight! "Godric has seen me in much worse states than this. Where is he anyways?"

"He'll be along shortly." Eric sat back in his desk chair, his hands clasping together behind his head.

"Great." I mumbled, sitting down in one of the empty seats across from him. If I knew Godric wouldn't be here until later, I wouldn't have come when I did. But I wanted to get this whole conversation out of the way and hopefully steal Godric for the rest of the night. I couldn't persuade him to stay alive when Eric was hovering over our shoulders. We never agreed that he would have to chaperone, only that it needed to be done. And if I could persuade Godric, then Eric would leave me alone for good. Though I still wasn't sure why part of me didn't want that to happen.

I watched as Eric set his leather covered feet up onto the desk, lounging there with that smug look on his face. I really wanted to just slap that look right off of his face, and I would have found myself doing just that if the door hadn't opened and Godric hadn't of walked in. A smile immediately appeared on my lips as I jumped up to greet the older vampire.

"Savannah." Godric held out his arms for me and I wrapped myself against him. I sighed in content as I held the vampire, praying to whatever god that would listen that I would be able to persuade him. I wasn't sure how I would react to losing Godric. I had only just met him a few months ago, but he already knew more about me than most people I've known my entire life. He had been there at my side while I went through this mysterious adventure of searching for what I was and the bond that we shared, even without the blood bond, was deeper than I could even imagine.

"Touching." Eric rolled his eyes sarcastically as Godric and I slowly parted.

I shot him a glare as I settled back in the seat that I had previously been sitting in. My hand slid into Godric's however, as he sat in the chair beside me. I caught Eric's glare at our connected hands and I snickered quietly. He heard the snicker however, and his glare rose to meet my smirking face.

"Jealous?"

"You wish." Eric grumbled, his feet falling off of the desk as he leaned forward. "Can we get on with this? I do have a business to run."

"Don't be grumpy with us, Eric. You're the one who kidnapped me, remember." I pointed out.

"She does have a point, my child." Godric nodded.

"Well I'm glad you're taking her side on this." Eric clenched his teeth together.

"You did kidnap her, Eric." Godric sent him a pointed look.

"I did it for you." Eric tried to reason.

"Somehow I doubt you would do anything for anyone besides yourself."

"You don't know a thing about me." Eric hissed. "Just like you don't know a thing about him."

"I know enough about Godric to know that you're nothing like him." I shrugged.

"Enough, both of you." Godric sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he held up a hand to the both of us. "If we're going to bicker every single time we're together, then there is no point for Savannah to even stay. Or perhaps I'll just leave."

"No." Eric and I said in unison, causing more glares to be thrown at each other.

"No one wants you to leave Godric." I sent one last glare at the blonde vampire before turning towards Godric in my seat. I squeezed his hand and offered him a smile. "We want you to be here. I want to be here. Now if Eric could learn how not to be an asshole..."

"Maybe if you stopped denying that you want me..." Eric shot back.

"I'm not denying it, Eric! I do want you. I just have enough self control to not let your little games get to me."

"Why won't you just yield to me already!"

"Because I'm not some blonde bimbo that I'm sure you're used to having hang all over you. I have a brain, Eric. I'm pretty damn smart, if I say so myself. And I'm not going to fall for your lines like every other girl." I snapped, getting tired of his attitude already. Was I still able to back out of this deal?

"You want me damn it. I excite you. Why won't you just let me have you!" Eric was gripping the edge of the desk so tightly, the wood began splintering.

"Because I don't want to want you!"

"Will you two please calm down?" Godric was shaking his head. "This isn't what I wanted at all. I didn't come back here for this."

Eric and I seemed to be in our own little world however, as neither of us took any heed to Godric's words.

"I will have you. Mark my words; you will yield to me, Savannah. You will be mine." Eric growled possessively.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go for possessive assholes."

"I don't usually go for annoying little brats, but we all change." Eric gritted through his clenched teeth.

"I'm not even here for you Eric. If you keep pushing me I will go home." I warned him.

"We have a deal." His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah and I can break that deal at any time."

"What about you're precious Godric?" Eric snarled. "What about him, huh?"

"You should be a little more respectful to your own maker, Eric. You might not have him for very much longer. Hell, you don't even deserve him."

I knew I had gone just a little too far when the room fell deathly silent. No one breathed. Then again, I was the only one who even had to breathe, but even then, I had held in my breath as I realized what I had said. That had been lower than low. I didn't mean it. If anyone deserved someone as kind and caring, it was Eric so Godric could whip him into shape. I knew just how much Eric loved Godric, how much he cared about his maker and whether he lived or die. It was written all over his face, especially at this exact moment. I had thrown a grenade without even thinking, and now I desperately wished I hadn't.

"Eric, I didn't..."

"Get out." Eric growled so lowly, my heart leapt in fear. "Get out right now."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped up out of the chair and darted towards the door. Eric had every right to be angry with me. I just hoped Godric wouldn't fault me for my mistake, for hurting his progeny the way that I had.

* * *

><p>Godric watched Eric's reaction closely. He knew the moment the words left Savannah's mouth that his progeny was going to snap. He didn't agree with her harsh words, but he also knew it was blurted out in the heat of the moment and couldn't blame her for what she had said. Eric had just kept pushing and pushing at her until she had no other choice but to snap. He wished the two could get along, Eric had claimed her after all. But Savannah seemed determined to keep denying herself the attraction she felt for Eric. He could see it in her eyes; he could feel it in their bond. She cared for him. She desired him. A part of him wished that she didn't, that Eric hadn't been the one to claim her. But there was nothing he could do about that now. And he didn't want to. Because when he was gone, she would be all Eric had left, not including Eric's own progeny.<p>

"Did you just let that sweet piece of ass leave, Eric?" Pam came waltzing into the room, clad in a black pencil skirt and a dark blouse. Her perfectly plucked eyebrow rose as she rested a hand on her hips. She shook her head as she licked her lips, thinking about the things she could do to Savannah.

"Pam..." Godric shook his head at the tall blonde.

"Out. Everyone out." Eric snapped, his eyes blazing as he glared down at his desk, his hands curling into fists. "Get out!"

"You brought this on yourself, Eric." Godric sighed, rubbing his temple. "If you had only stopped pushing her..."

"I don't want to hear your lecture right now, Godric. Get out. Both of you." Eric raised his gaze to meet Godric's. "Just get out."

"What's stuck up your ass?" Pam rolled her eyes but obliged, turning on her purple pumps and strutting out of the office. Godric sighed but stood and began to follow. He knew Eric's tempers well. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk any sense into him until he calmed down. Only then would he reprimand him for pushing Savannah like he had. If this was going to continue, then there was no point of Savannah, or him, staying. He had come here to spend the last few months with his child, to not waste the time that they had together. He hadn't expected to see Savannah again, and while that saddened him, he had come to terms with the fact that she was never truly going to be his. Eric needed her kind and gentle ways more than he did. She could change him when he couldn't, and Godric hoped that could be true. Because once he was gone, once he had met the true death, he knew Eric was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

><p>I hated myself for what I had said to Eric. I hadn't meant it. It just came bursting out in the heat of the moment. But I had seen just how hurt, just how angered my words made him. I hadn't realized how much I cared until I saw those pained blue orbs staring back at me. It was horrible. I felt terrible and all I wanted to do was run back into Fangtasia and apologize. But I knew it wouldn't be the right moment. I knew that would only anger Eric even more. He needed his space, that much I could tell.<p>

I tried to deny that I had any sort of feelings for him. I tried to control my urges, my desires. I would rather want to jump Godric and rip off all of his clothes than to feel that way about Eric. Because at least Godric was a good guy. He was kind, caring, warm and gentle. He wasn't the monster he thought he was. If he had been human, and if I had been looking for Mr. Right, he would be the exact type I would look for. I had never fallen for the cocky, arrogant, drop dead gorgeous types. But then again, I had never fallen for a vampire before, and now I was falling for two. Why couldn't I just move on and pretend neither of them existed? I just wanted to forget about both of them; my life would be so much easier if I could just do that. Then I wouldn't have to deal with these confusing feelings, I wouldn't have to deal with Eric's attitude, the sex that oozed out of him, or the fact that Godric might meet the true death. I didn't want to deal with any of this.

But I was dealing with it and I had to. Because I knew I couldn't just turn back now. That wasn't even an option. Because I had grown attached to both of these vampires and there was no changing that, no matter how much I wished that to be true. I had only known Eric for a week and a half during Christmas break, but that one kiss had sealed the deal. It wasn't just because of the power that flowed between us, it was the passion, it was the fiery desire that I felt in the pit of my stomach, it was the way that my heart flip flopped as Eric laid his forehead against mine, his hands pressing against my body. That kiss had ruined everything, but had also given me everything in return. I had never felt anything like it before. Even when I kissed Godric, it wasn't entirely the same. It was still amazing and great, but that first kiss with Eric, and every other one since then, it was just magical, and it couldn't be duplicated.

With Godric however, it felt like warmth was spreading through my entire body at a simple look. His arms felt like the most comforting arms in the world, and I felt safe and soothed whenever he held me. Every time I was around him, I never wanted him to leave my sights. He caused me to smile, he put that sparkle in my eyes, and I found that I could cause the same reaction in him. And I loved that. Every time I was able to see that small half smile on his lips, I couldn't help but grin. He made me feel like a princess, like the most special girl in the world. And I wouldn't want to trade that for the world because no one had ever made me feel that way before.

So what did this all mean?

One was full of passion and gave me everything I ever desired, and the other one made me feel happy and loved. Did I have to choose? Did I want to? Was there even any point? I knew Godric at least held some sort of feelings in return, but did Eric even care, or was I just some game to him? What would happen after he discovered the mystery? Would he be bored, would he want to use me to his advantage, or would I simply be thrown away? I didn't want to put myself in that position to be heartbroken, but hadn't I already done that? I wasn't so sure I could turn back now. I wasn't so sure I could just split my losses and call it a day. I was stuck now, and I needed to figure out what in the world I was going to do.

And fast.

"I should have stayed at school for Christmas and studied like I wanted to." I grumbled to myself as I wrapped my arms around myself, the air chilly for a sprint night in Louisiana. I was only wearing a t-shirt and had left my jacket at home thinking I wouldn't need it for the beginning of May. But it was a rare cold front and I was cursing myself for leaving my phone and money back at Fangtasia. I was already blocks away from the bar and I didn't want to waltz back in there because of the whole embarrassment factor. So I was forced to walk back home without a coat, and through the bad part of town. It wasn't ideal, and I found myself looking over my shoulder, my eyes darting in every direction like some paranoid person, but I was stuck and I wasn't about to go running back asking for forgiveness.

"What a great night." I rolled my eyes, shaking my hair out over my shoulders as I kept my eyes peeled on my surroundings. There were a few stragglers out, but thankfully no one even looked my way. Maybe my attempt at being invisible was working. Now if only that had worked in high school.

It wasn't thugs or muggers that I had to worry about however. Because neither could cause the chill to run up my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck to stick up. No, only the dead could cause that reaction, and I wasn't pleased at all to find that I was so lost in thought that I had allowed myself to come across a cemetery. I had lived in Shreveport my entire life; I should have known where all the cemeteries were. But this one looked new. It was one of those new cemeteries with the stones in the ground instead of the large tombstones. If it hadn't of been for the trickle of power that was now cursing through my veins, my blood running ice cold, I never would have even thought it was a cemetery at first. But as I peered closely, I could see some of the raised stones, though the cemetery was so new that only a few littered the ground. I thought about ignoring the feeling, the beast within me that was whipping around like it was trying to claw its way out, and just hurry on by. But I knew I wouldn't be able to. Because my legs already seemed to have a mind of their own and carried me right on into the cemetery.

I cursed at the damn dead that were beginning to whisper to me. There were only a dozen, if that, and I was able to pick out the voices easier than the last few times. There were a few women, only one adult male, and a handful of children. The latter saddened me and I prayed that I wouldn't have to witness another murder of an innocent child. It had been horrifying enough to watch that scene with the boy in the woods, running from the maniac with a gun. I still had nightmares to this day, and I wasn't so sure I could handle a second round.

When I gained complete control of my body again, I found myself standing over an unmarked freshly covered grave. I couldn't even remember crossing through most of the cemetery and to the back corner, which meant that I was losing time and I knew that wasn't good at all. I tried to turn back away, to run from the cemetery, but an invisible force held me there, keeping me frozen to the ground. The wind suddenly began to pick up and it felt like something had just run at my back, knocking into me and sending me down onto my knees. I grunted as I used my hands to brace myself in the cold dirt and looked around, searching for the culprit. But I shouldn't have even tried. I knew that it wasn't by a physical being. The dead were persistent, that much I had learned since realizing I had this curse.

I waited for some sort of vision or flashback to overcome me, to take me to some period in time, to another place, and force me to watch yet another death. But I was surprised when it never happened. I hadn't realized my eyes had been squeezed shut until I slowly began opening them to look down at the grave in confusion. I set my palms flat against the dirt, almost as if willing something to be shown to me. This had happened every time, so why was nothing happening now? It wasn't that I wanted it to happen, but I had come to expect it and I found it odd that nothing came to me.

"Maybe it was just one big coincidence." I whispered to myself. "Maybe it was all in my head."

The whispers were still there however, they still spoke in my ear, caressing my body with the cold, invisible hands of death. I could feel their hands crawling under my skin. It was unnerving and I just wanted to scratch at my arms to stop it. But I knew that until my duty was over, or at least that's what they considered it, they wouldn't leave me alone. So then why could I feel anything from this grave? Why couldn't I hear the whisper of the dead body buried deep beneath this dirt? Why couldn't I see a damn thing? Everything was getting only more confusing and I wasn't so sure how much more of this I could take.

After a few more minutes of nothing occurring, I tried to force myself up onto my feet, and I even managed to accomplish just that. I looked around the empty cemetery in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. The whispers were growing louder, but their calls, their pleas had changed within the last few minutes. Instead of the help that they were begging for, they were calling out to me in a much different way, and it sent chills down my spine.

"_Run!"_

"_Get out!"_

"_Evil lurks here!"_

I felt panicked. If the dead were telling me to run, I knew something was desperately wrong. So I listened. Except, before I could even take a step towards the exit, the ground beneath me began to rumble. My eyes grow wide as I stared down at the grave in horror. I watched, as if I was in the middle of some horror movie, as the ground began to give away just enough for a hand to burst right through the dirt. I let out a scream, one that I wasn't proud of, but the hand of a god damn corpse had just broken through its own grave. I think I was allowed to scream like a scared little girl just this once.

I tried to dart away, jump off of the grave as the ground continued to rumble. But it was as if the corpse beneath my feet knew I was there and the hand lunged at me. I let out another ear piercing scream as the hand clutched onto my ankle, its fingernails digging so hard into me that they broke right through my jeans and were now clinging to the skin of my ankle. I tried to struggle, I tried desperately to get away. A corpse was grabbing onto me. This was stuff from horror movies, from badly made movies at that. This wasn't supposed to be real. Being able to hear the dead, being able to communicate with them, that was one thing. But for a corpse to just rise out of the god damn ground, that was a whole other story. I could learn to deal with cemeteries being off limits, but this, this was one thing I couldn't deal with.

"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" I just kept crying out over and over again. Tears were beginning to spill down my cheeks as my struggling attempts grew frantic. My life wasn't supposed to be a nightmare, but that's exactly how it was turning out. Maybe this was just a horrible dream that I would wake up from at any moment, but as the hand clutched onto my ankle even harder, I knew that this was very very real. And that only caused me to scream even louder.

When a hand fell onto my shoulder, my mouth opened to a silent scream, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to escape from the second grasp. If I had been calm, if I had been thinking straight, I would have realized that it couldn't have been the corpse touching me on my shoulder as only the one hand had found its way out of the grave. But that didn't stop me from struggling, only managing to fall back down onto the rumbling grave as the hand tugged hard against my ankle. My entire body was shaking as I tried to claw at the hand, my fingernails digging into the dirty, but smooth hand attached to my ankle.

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"Savannah!" the hand returned to my shoulder as a familiar voice sounded in my ear. I still wasn't thinking straight however and just continued to struggle against both hands. When I felt the second hand on my shoulder, shaking me roughly, that's when my eyes flew open and I found a pair of vibrant blue orbs staring back at me. Eric. It was only Eric.

But there was still an unknown corpse grabbing at me.

My eyes grew wide as I tried to kick at the corpse, trying anything I could think of to get away from it. It tugged on me again, pulling me closer and closer. Eric had to grab onto my upper arms to keep me in front of him, and that only caused a whimper to escape my lips from the pain in my ankle. It felt like it was being ripped off, like the corpse wouldn't be satisfied until it had the limb it desired.

"Help me!" I pleaded with the vampire, the tears cascading down my cheeks.

Eric's expression hardened, his fangs extending with a click as he let go of my arms, only to reach around me to the hand. He tried to pry the fingers from around my ankle, but the grasp was just too tight for him to achieve anything. So he did the most sickening thing I had ever witnessed, and just pulled the hand right off of the corpse's arm. A terrified scream emitted from my lips as blood began spurting everywhere, splashing both Eric and I. I continued to squirm, struggling as if the hand was still on me. But it was. The fingers were slack now, but they were still clasped around me.

"Hold still." Eric ordered, but I just wouldn't listen. I was whimpering, I was squeezing my eyes shut and praying that this was all a dream. "Savannah I need you to hold still damn it!"

I felt his cold undead hand pulling away the corpse's clasped hand and within only seconds, my ankle was free and the hand fell to the ground beside us. The rumbling beneath us had stopped for the time being, the rest of the corpse's arm scurrying back into the grave. I was shaking from head to toe when I felt Eric's hand on my cheek, cupping it and brushing away what tears he could with his thumb. That's when I broke down. That's when the sobs escaped my lips, the tears really began to fall. I couldn't control myself as I latched onto Eric much like the corpse had latched onto me. Eric stiffened, his hand falling to his side. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to girls throwing themselves at him, only to have them sob. I should have moved way, but I just couldn't. I had clutched onto his t-shirt, digging my head into his chest as I tried to hide from everything around me. I was petrified; I was scared out of my wits. I couldn't understand what had just happened and I just didn't want to.

When I felt another hand fall on my shoulder from behind me, I couldn't help the scream that left my lips, only to be muffled by Eric's chest. Eric tensed as I pressed myself further against him, pulling away from the hand that had touched me. I wasn't thinking logically anymore. I was too scared for logic. How could this have happened? How could a corpse just rise out of its grave? This wasn't supposed to be real. How could this be reality?

"You need to deal with her, Godric." Eric's voice sounded gruff, but I wasn't paying attention at all to what he was saying. He was there, and even though he didn't want to comfort me, I didn't care. I just needed someone familiar, and he just happened to be here.

"She won't let me touch her, my child." Godric's voice met my ears and I slowly began to realize that the hand that had fallen on my shoulder had only been his. I could have turned and found him there, watching me in worry. He would have comforted me. He would have caused the touch of death to flee with only his arms wrapping around me. But I couldn't move. I was scared to death, and I couldn't move except to grow even closer to Eric. "You need to comfort her."

"No." I felt Eric tried to pull me away, but I only cried out and clutched onto him harder. "Godric, please, I can't do this."

"You can do this, Eric." Godric urged. "She's freezing cold, my son. She needs warmth."

"I'm a vampire, Godric. I'm cold hearted in every way. I don't comfort humans."

"But she's not just any human, Eric. You claimed her. I may have a bond with her, but you have one just as deep as I do. Comfort her, Eric. Give her the warmth that she so desperately seeks."

"But..."

"Don't fight it, Eric. I know you can feel the pull. I can feel it to. There's death inside of her, Eric. It's consuming her. We need to battle it out of her."

"Then you do it. I can't."

"She wants you, Eric, not me." Godric said sadly. "Just hold her until we get back to Fangtasia. Once we're away from here, once she's settled, I'll take her. But until then..."

"Fuck." Eric swore before I felt his stiff large arms begin to wrap around me. I had barely been listening to a word they had been saying. All I cared about was this vampire wrapping himself around me, lifting me up into his arms as he stood. "I don't know what to do, Godric."

"Just hold her."

And that's all I wanted. I clung to Eric as if my life depended on it. The beast inside of me coiled around the vampire, searching for the warmth that I desired. My power seemed to flow into Eric during its search until it touched that one little spec of warmth inside of the vampire. And just like that, it was spreading like wildfire through both of us. I shuddered, but not because I was cold, but because of the surging warmth.

"What...what is this?" Eric asked softly, his voice full of wonder as his arms relaxed, but tightened around me.

"I don't know, my son. It's just another mystery we have on our hands."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

My tears had begun to dry on my cheeks as Eric carried me through the back hallway of Fangtasia and into his office. I still clung to the vampire, which poised a problem when he tried to set me down on the leather couch. I refused to let go of him. I wasn't sure why it was so important to me to continue to clutch the vampire so tightly. Godric was there, I could feel his presence only a few feet away. I could feel the comfort and soothing calm from the ancient vampire, as if he was trying to comfort me from afar. I could have held my arms open and he would have been there in a flash to hold me, to whisper encouraging words in my ear. Eric would do none of that. He hadn't even wanted to deal with me in the cemetery, and he certainly didn't want to deal with me now. So why did I hold onto him as if my life depended on it?

I could still feel his warmth. I could still feel his essence flowing through me as I held onto him. I was afraid that the only thing that had battled away the icy cold touch of death would suddenly just vanish the moment I let him go. I knew we were far enough away from the cemetery, from the corpse that had attacked me. I knew I was safe. But there was still a small part of me that was acting irrationally, and right now, acting a bit irrationally sounded perfectly alright after the ordeal I had gone through.

"You need to let go of me, Savannah." Eric's forehead wrinkled in annoyance. "Godric, do something."

My eyes cracked open and I found Eric staring over his shoulder at the older vampire as if looking for guidance. I wasn't sure what Godric had said, speaking in another language, but by the look on Eric's face, he wasn't happy one bit. But he sighed after a moment and nodded before his hands clasped around mine and squeezed them gently.

"Savannah." His voice was soft and velvety smooth, like he had used on me in the past. "You're safe now. You can let go."

I just shook my head however, my hands curling even tighter around the front of Eric's shirt.

"You're safe, Savannah." Godric offered softly, light footsteps sounding as he grew closer to the couch. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and I knew it belonged to Godric. I found it strange that their touch should have been ice cold; they were the undead after all. But even Eric's touch felt warm and comforting to me, even when he was tense and uncomfortable with the situation. Maybe it had to do with what I was, just like the corpse rising and attacking me had something to do with whatever the hell I was.

I shuddered at that thought, my eyes squeezed back shut as a whimper escaped my lips. How could that have happened? How could a corpse just rise out of a grave and attack me? It wasn't possible, that was the problem. It wasn't like corpses were rising as zombies all over the place. It wasn't like we were in the middle of some horribly created apocalyptic movie. No, this was the real world and things like that just wasn't supposed to happen. But then again, I wasn't supposed to be able to hear the dead, and in a perfect world, vampires shouldn't even exist. The world I once thought I knew everything about was starting to change drastically, and not in my favour at all.

"It's alright, little one." Godric's voice was soft next to my ear. "You're safe now. Eric and I are here, we won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

My bottom lip began to tremble and I could feel the tears beginning to form once again. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find concerned sea coloured orbs staring down at me. The backs of his fingers were caressing my wet cheeks in an attempt to soothe me. It just wasn't working however. No matter the words he whispered to me, no matter how many times he stroked my cheek or pressed back my hair, I just couldn't regain that sense of calm.

"What are we supposed to do?" Eric sounded agitated. "Try to glamour her?"

"No." Godric snapped suddenly, his voice sounding harsher than I've ever heard it. "You never should have glamoured her in the first place."

The two argued, both in English and what I thought now sounded a bit like Swedish. I lost myself in my own thoughts, drowning out their angry voices.

What was I? What could I possibly be? I was able to hear the voices of the dead. I could feel their cold dead hands grasping onto me, gaining temporary control as they sought for help. But what sort of help did they seek, and how could I help them? I didn't even know what I was, so how could I understand what they wanted? And what happened tonight? Had it just been a coincidence, another act of magic that had nothing to do with me that raised that corpse? Or had it been my power that called to the corpse, to the dead? It was all just too confusing, too scary. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to go back to how things were a year ago, even six months ago. My life had always been so picture perfect. Maybe there were hardships; maybe there were even a lot of them. But I had always been such a strong, independent woman and I fought through those hurdles, I jumped through those hoops, and I found myself on a path that I didn't want to defer from. But now here I was, in Louisiana when I should have been moving to New York, and I was being suffocated by this strange and confusing power than I was beginning to believe would be impossible to understand.

"I'm getting tired of this." I felt Eric's hands beginning to crush my fingers, gripping them so tightly, pain was starting to shoot through my hands and up my arms. "Let go now."

I winced, a cry of pain escaping my lips as I stared up at him with wide eyes. His fangs had extended and he was glaring down at me darkly.

"Let go of me now, Savannah." He growled.

"Eric, leave her be, she's frightened can't you see?"

"I'm not equipped to deal with this!" Eric flashed Godric a glare. "You're the one she cares about. You're the one she wants so do something!"

"I'm not the one she's clinging to, my child, you are." Godric pointed out in a strained voice. "Help her. She needs comfort, not pain. She's scared. Give her a reason not to be scared."

"I can't, Godric. I can't do this and I won't."

"She's your human, Eric. If you're not willing to do this, then you don't deserve her." Godric's voice was cool now, the vampire frustrated with his progeny.

Eric didn't respond and instead turned his cool gaze back down to me. His grip had loosened however, the pain lessening in my fingers. I eyed Godric out of the corner of my eyes, watching as he watched Eric and I. There was a flash of hurt in his orbs, and I knew he wished I had chosen his arms to break down in, that he could be the one comforting me. We had grown so close over the few months we had known one another and now Eric, who had been such an ass to me, suddenly just sweeps in and I fall all over him. Except that wasn't it at all. If Godric had been the one who had found me first, I knew it would have been him in this position right now and not Eric. But Eric had gotten there first; he had ripped the hand off of the corpse and freed me from death's touch. It had been his warmth, his essence I was desperately holding on to. I wished it was Godric, god knows that would have made everything so much simpler. But when had my life been simple lately?

"She's yours, Eric. Right now, she's relying on you, not me." Godric tried to encourage Eric.

Eric sighed heavily and I knew he wasn't in his comfort level at all. But he surprised me when his expression softened, when he raised a hand and replaced Godric's stroking fingers with his own.

"Savannah? You need to let go of me now, alright."

I just shook my head again though. I thought he would get angry, for his short temper to consume him, but I was surprised when he remained a sense of calm and continued to caress my cheek.

"You're safe now, my little mystery. We – I – won't let anything hurt you, I promise you that. You're mine, Savannah. You're mine and I refuse to let a single being harm you in any way." His lips dipped down, brushing across my forehead almost affectionately. "But you need to let go now."

Godric had said the exact same words to me and they hadn't affected me at all. But there was just something in those deep blue eyes as Eric spoke that touched me in a way that I never thought possible. Because I believed him. In that moment, I felt safe, I felt comforted, and by Eric Northman of all people. Maybe it was because I still had a part of him flowing through me, touching me in all corners of my being, both inside and out. Maybe I was just driven to insanity by that rising corpse, who knew. But for whatever reason, I found my hands beginning to loosen from the front of Eric's shirt until finally, they fell to my sides. A look of relief flooded Eric's face as he sighed and kissed the top of my head before straightening and taking a few steps back. Godric was the one to rise onto the couch beside me and offer his comforting arms. I gladly curled up beside the older vampire, but I could already feel the warmth begin to fade, Eric's essence starting to vanish. And even with Godric wrapping his arms around me tightly, I felt oddly empty and alone without Eric to hang on to.

"Would someone like to explain to me what the fuck just happened back there?" Eric began to pace the length of the room, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he could try and understand everything that's happened tonight. Good luck trying was all I could say. But then again, they were vampires, vampires who had been alive for many many centuries. If anyone would have an idea of what just happened, it would be these two. "Godric? Savannah? Anyone?"

"I-I don't know." I replied softly, my hands beginning to shake in my lap.

"Eric, you don't need to..."

"It was a vampire, Godric." There was an edge to Eric's voice as he stopped in his tracks, his gaze levelling Godric's. "She raised a god damn vampire!"

"You can't be certain of it." Godric shook his head.

Eric ran a hand through his slicked back hair and cursed under his breath. "Bill's put in place new laws in Louisiana. You haven't been around so you wouldn't have known. No new vampire can be created without his approval or mine."

"Are you saying..." Godric trailed off, and as I peeked up at the brunette, fear began creeping up my spine at the pure look of horror on Godric's face.

"Pam was sent by Bill to watch over the proceedings, to ensure that nothing was to go wrong. That was last night. This vampire shouldn't have risen yet, not for another night." Eric resumed his pacing.

"Perhaps you're mistaken." Godric offered, but I could see the wheels turning in his head, I saw the idea begin to set in. And that look of horror had yet to be wiped from his face.

"I'm not." Eric hissed. "Couldn't you feel it? It was neither alive nor dead. It wasn't even truly the undead. It was just...a body, charged by magic. And somehow..." his gaze fell on me now. "Somehow she was able to raise it before its time."

Our gazes locked and my heart began to race.

"That's impossible, Eric." Godric tried to disagree. "It's not possible for a vampire to be risen before the three nights are over. No magic could do such a thing. No amount of blood could change the cycle."

"But she was able to do it." Eric pointed accusingly at me. "She was able to break all the rules tonight and raised that vampire from the grave."

"It wasn't entirely whole though." The frown deepened on Godric's lips. "I could feel the magic inside of it, the same magic that we share. But it wasn't entirely there, like the corpse hadn't entirely..."

"Turned into one of us." Eric nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he stopped at his desk and leaned against it. "Which makes me wonder how the hell Savannah was able to do something so...so powerful, so impossible. What the hell is she?"

"She is sitting right here." I reminded the two, looking between them. Godric realized then the look he had plastered across his face and quickly masked it. But he didn't need to, because I had already seen the fear in his eyes. He was afraid of me. He was afraid of the power inside of me, of what I could do. And truth be told, I was afraid of me too.

"What are you?" Eric narrowed his eyes as he sized me up, his gaze travelling over my dirty form as if the answer would just suddenly appear.

"I don't know what I am, for the hundredth time." the shaking in my hands was starting to spread to the rest of my body. Godric's arms tightened around me but I only pushed myself away from him. He was afraid of me, why would he want to comfort such a freak? I curled up on the far side of the couch, tears forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but the mere thought of Godric, of both of these vampires fearing me, it was just too much to take. "I don't know what I am. Don't you think I wish I did? I don't want this. I don't want any of this!"

"Savannah..." Godric tried to reach out to me.

"No!" I flinched away from his touch, jumping up from the couch and wobbled on my unsteady legs. "Don't. You're afraid of me. You're both afraid of me. I don't want this. I don't want to be a freak anymore. What's wrong with me? I just want to be normal!"

The tears were cascading down my cheeks as I tried to stumble towards the door. Eric appeared suddenly before me however, his hands reaching out to grasp me. I tried to step back away from him but I only managed to lose my balance. Eric caught me before I could hit the ground however, and he had my small form in his arms before I could even say a word. He didn't take me back to the couch though, and surprised me when he sat in his leather desk chair, setting me down onto his lap. I fought to get up, to find a corner and curl up and cry. But Eric wouldn't allow it. He secured a single arm around me, holding me onto his lap while his other hand began brushing away the tears. I was shocked by his actions. This was the same vampires that minutes ago had been refusing to try and comfort me because he wasn't equipped to deal with sobbing women. And now he was doing this? What had changed?

"You need to calm the fuck down." His voice was low and soft, though there was a slight edge to it as he stared me dead in the eye. "Do you understand me?"

I shook my head and continued to struggle against his arm. But it was useless. Eric was stronger than I could ever imagine, and he was only half Godric's age.

"Neither of us are afraid of you, Savannah." Godric moved to one of the empty chairs on the other side of the desk. "We're...we're surprised, that's all."

"I saw the look on your face." I accused. "You were...you were afraid of me. You are."

"I'm scared for you, Savannah, not of you." He tried to assure me. "How could I possibly be afraid of someone as kind and gentle as you? I'm the one you should be afraid of. I'm the one who you should be running away from, not yourself."

"I just want this to stop." I couldn't stop the tears as they continued to flow down my cheeks.

Eric sighed as he gave up trying to clear my wet cheeks and instead began toying with the edge of my hair, a look of contemplation on his handsome face. The two vampires shared a look after a moment, though I ignored it as I continued to try and get away.

"Stop." Eric grasped onto my chin tightly, forcing my gaze to meet his. "Just stop it, Savannah."

"Why do you even care." My forehead wrinkled. "Why do you even care about me? Why did you claim me? I'm nothing but a freak."

"You're hardly a freak, love." Eric rolled his eyes, the tip of his finger trailing along a wet cheek, collecting the tears and lifting the finger to his lips. He licked the wetness from his finger with his tongue, savouring the taste of my salty tear before an odd thing happened. Eric smiled. It wasn't a smug grin or a smirk, he actually smiled. "I've known many freaks in my time, Savannah, and you are hardly a freak."

"Then why..."

"Because of you, because of what's inside of you." Eric shrugged his large shoulders. "When we kissed, it felt as if we had become one. I thought in my long existence that I've seen and felt everything. And I was wrong. Because I've never met anyone quite like you before, Savannah, and I won't let you slip away from me. That's why I claimed you."

"But I'm...I'm just..."

"That's enough." He shook his head. "And your tears, they need to stop right now. I'm not equipped to deal with sobbing women and you've already done quite enough of that for one night. Do I make myself clear?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but the look on his face told me not to even true. I sighed but nodded, beginning the process of rubbing the tears from my eyes. Eric laid a hand over my heart, and at first I thought he was only trying to cop a feel. But then I felt it. The moment the palm of his hand fell over my racing heart, it fell back into a steady pace. It wasn't gradual, it wasn't a slow process, it just suddenly happened. It almost felt as if an electric shock surged right through me at that moment, but I knew it was only our powers colliding, intertwining and flowing in unison. I inhaled sharply for a moment before letting out a long and heavy sigh. My eyes fluttered close as that warmth returned, spreading through my entire body like a wildfire. It was wonderful. It was one of the most wonderful feelings I've ever felt in my life.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" his voice was softer now, his lips beginning to twitch into that infamous smirk of his. "Can't say I never did anything for you, Savannah. I think this deserves a round of sex, don't you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. After everything this evening, after I had run out of here, only to find trouble in the cemetery, trouble that I had caused, and after my two breakdowns here, I didn't think it was possible that I would ever laugh again, nevertheless smile. But this vampire was able to cause the oddest emotions to curse through me. He could make me smile when I wanted to cry. He could make me want to kiss him when all I wanted was to hit him repeatedly. I didn't understand it, but at that moment, I didn't want to. I just wanted to relish in his warmth, in the essence that now flowed through the both of us, bonding us together in a way that I would never be able to comprehend.

"I think I may have a few volumes that can help us further our search." Godric was the one to drive the conversation back on topic.

"You do?" I pulled my gaze away from Eric's to stare at the still worried vampire.

Godric nodded. "I have a private collection still in Dallas."

"I thought your library as destroyed in the bombing?" Eric questioned.

"Most of it was, yes. But there were certain salvageable volumes that I think might just aid us." Godric looked away for a moment before nodding to himself, as if answering an unspoken question, and turned back to us. "I'll have to leave immediately in order to make it to Dallas before dawn."

My eyes grew wide and I immediately shook my head. Eric however, stopped me before I could say a word.

"If he leaves now, he'll be able to return tomorrow with ease and with the help that we need to find out what you are. You do want that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but..." my shoulders slumped forward. "I don't want you to go, Godric."

"It'll only be until tomorrow evening." Godric stood and came around the desk, kneeling before me and taking my hands in his. "I'll return to you as quickly as I possibly can. If I leave now, I'll return before you even realize I'm gone. But I must leave now."

"But..."

"Eric will keep an eye on you, won't you, my child?" Godric gazed up at his progeny.

"Of course." Eric's arm tightened around me. "She just needs to stop finding so much trouble."

"It's not my fault." I mumbled.

"Of course not."

Godric sent Eric a pointed look before squeezing my hands. "I swear to you I'll return tomorrow evening. And then we'll be one step closer to finding out what you are."

I couldn't really tell Godric no, not when we could find out exactly what I was. And after tonight, I wanted to know that more than anything.

"You promise you'll come back." I asked in a tiny voice.

"I promise." He rose to his feet and laid a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'll leave you in the hands of Eric, and I know he'll behave himself in my absence."

"I have no reason to kidnap her again; she's already here." I eyed the smirk widening on his face. He winked at me however, lightening the mood in the room. "I'll keep both eyes on her, master; she'll hardly be leaving my sight."

"Good." Godric nodded, squeezing my hands one last time before dropping them and beginning towards the door. "I'll call once I arrive and before I leave. I'll return as soon as I can, I promise you this, Savannah."

I could only nod as Godric reached the door, pulling it open and stepping into the doorway. He glanced back to us, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Behave yourself. Both of you. I don't want to return to both of you having killed one another."

"Go, Godric, before dawn arrives." Eric shooed him out.

Godric only shook his head as he sent me one last smile before disappearing from the doorway. I sighed as I bowed my head, already feeling lost with Godric around. I just hoped that he would return tomorrow night, like he promised.

"He'll be back."Eric assured, tugging me closer to him. "But while he's gone..."

"I will not have sex with you, Eric, even if you were...nice tonight."

"I was not nice." Eric looked appalled at the suggestion. "I'm a vampire. Vampires are not nice."

I rolled my eyes but surprised myself when I started to relax on Eric's lap, leaning against his broad chest and laying my head down on his shoulder.

"Sorry about sobbing all over you. You're a vampire, you're not supposed to comfort silly little humans either, right?"

"Just don't do it again." he tried to look disgusted, but he failed miserably and instead he just sighed and kissed my forehead. "I found it disturbingly horrible to watch you so distressed."

"Maybe you're maturing."

"Impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for the horribly written chapter. it took me forever to get this thing written. I just couldn't find the inspiration. and I finally have my inspiration back, but I needed to get through this chapter before I could get onto the good stuff. So keep reading, because it's going to get insanely good very very soon. Oh and someone has guessed what Savannah is correctly. I won't say who though, because that'll just ruin the surprise lol


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

Eric and I sat silently in his office. I had found my way back to the black leather couch while Eric fiddled around with the paperwork on his desk. The silence had grown to almost an uncomfortable level after Godric had left. I was almost afraid that Eric was going to resort back to the arrogant vampire he was earlier in the night, but I was surprised when he too just kept his mouth shut, working through menial tasks until the office door opened and Pam stepped into the room. Her eyebrow rose as she sent me a look, her eyes rolling at my dishevelled appearance. I knew I was covered in dirt and blood, not to mention the tears that still stained my cheeks. I had tried to wipe away what I could, but the dirt and blood had dried and grown hard and I knew I was going to have to scrub my skin raw tonight before curling up in bed.

"What is it, Pam?" Eric spoke for the first time in nearly twenty minutes, a sigh escaping his lips as he gazed up at the blonde.

"The vermin are growing restless and bored." She planted her hands on her hips and glared down at Eric. "You haven't stepped out of this office once tonight except to rescue the little princess over there."

"I'm not in the mood to entertain humans tonight." Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Flash a smile, give them a little fang, I really don't care. Just make an appearance, Eric."

"Not tonight."

"You can go." I surprised everyone by speaking softly.

Both sets of eyes fell on me, boring right through me. I fidgeted nervously as I fought the urge to look away and instead looked Eric dead in the eye.

"You can go out there, I'll be fine." I shrugged. "It's getting late anyways; I should probably just go..."

"No." Eric suddenly snapped, shaking his head as he stood and moved around his desk. He ignored Pam as he came to a stop only a foot in front of me, his tall form towering over the couch. "I promised Godric I would keep an eye on you."

"I'll be fine. I'll just call a cab home and..."

"I said no, Savannah."

"You do know that you can't order me around, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You sobbed all over me tonight." He leaned forward, resting both hands on either side of me, trapping me between the couch and his looming form. "You owe me."

"I owe you just because you felt a bit uncomfortable?" I scoffed. "That's not fair."

"I didn't ask for you to _cling_ to me." He hissed, his gaze darkening. "So you're just going to sit there and not say another word until I'm ready to leave."

I frowned, not liking his attitude at all. Where had the kind and gentle vampire gone?

"And if I said no?" I asked defiantly.

"I have means to ensure that you do." a smirk slid across his lips. "Do we have an understanding, Savannah?"

I wanted to push him away; I wanted to storm from the room and never look back. But I knew that just wasn't possible. Not only could I not push him away because he was physically stronger, but because a small tiny part of me didn't want to run away, not again. The moment I had realized Eric had kidnapped me, I had been hell bent on going home, on going back to Connecticut so I could continue down the path that I had created for myself. But tonight had changed everything. I couldn't just run back to my apartment, I couldn't just pack up and head to New York, at least not without an understanding of what I was. If tonight was any indication of my power, then I needed to know what I was, and I needed to know sooner rather than later. Because avoiding dead bodies was hard enough, but avoiding not yet fully turned vampires? That was just going to end up being impossible, especially in a city like New York City that I was sure was crawling with both the dead and the undead. As much as I wished I could return to my internship, to the life I had sought out my entire life, I knew it was impossible, at least for now. Once I knew what I was, once I knew how to control my power at least a little bit, then maybe I could escape Eric's reigns.

And yet, a part of me knew that I wouldn't.

Because I wasn't entirely staying here because I was determined to search for what I was. I wasn't just here because of the struggle with my mysterious power. I was also here because of Godric, because the thought of that vampire meeting the sun tore through me in the most painful way. And I also knew that a small part of me was here because of Eric, because I sought answers to the questioning feelings that had begun to grow for both him and his maker. His rare moments of kindness might be few and far between, and he might be a complete jerk most of the time, but my heart still ached for him, my beast still coiled around the vampire's essence whenever he was within reaching distance. It was unexplainable, I didn't understand it, but as hard as I tried, I just couldn't cease it.

"Savannah?" Eric's smirk had twisted into a frown as he slid his fingertips across my cheek, brushing along my bottom lip and causing me to tremble beneath him. "I asked you a question."

"If I said no, I wouldn't really have much of a choice in the matter, would I?" my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Not at all." His smirk returned as he leaned even closer, his lips just barely brushing across mine. My eyes fluttered close and against my better judgement, my body began to react to the feather light touch. Eric snickered as he pulled away, rising to his full height and trekking over to the open office door. "One day you will yield to me, Savannah. I'll be waiting."

He left without another word, Pam on his heels with a wide smirk on her painted lips as both vampires disappeared into the bar. I groaned, putting my head in my hands at my stupidity. I hated myself for falling for Eric, for my body's reaction to his touch. It was embarrassing and degrading, and my pride certainly took a hit. But you couldn't help who you fell in love with, right?

Wait a minute, who ever mentioned love?

Because I certainly didn't _love_ Eric Northman.

"Impossible." I shook my head, leaning back against the couch and running a hand through his hair. I glanced back at the door that I had never even noticed had been closed and sighed heavily.

Who was I kidding, I was starting to fall for Eric hard, and there was just no stopping it.

* * *

><p>I hadn't realized how exhausted the night had made me until I found myself falling fast asleep on the couch in Eric's office. It hadn't taken long after Eric and Pam had left until I was curled up, laying my head on the puffy arm of the couch, and for sleep to tug at my consciousness. It wasn't a peaceful slumber by any means. I was racked with nightmare after nightmare, and yet I just couldn't seem to pull myself out of the terrifying dreams forcing me to relive the events in the cemetery. One nightmare transformed into another and into another and so forth. I tried to fight against the dreams, tried to run away screaming from the vampire that was pulling itself out of its graves using my limbs as leverage, but I just never seemed able to get away. My mind had concocted the terrifying vampire's form in its entirety and it was truly frightening. It wasn't a whole corpse by any means. There were bits and pieces of flesh hanging from the visible bones, muscles and joints clear to the naked eye. It was disgusting and terrifying all at the same time. In one of the dreams, I found that I had no voice to scream with, no fight in my body as the fangs of the vampire sank into every flailing limb viciously.<p>

It wasn't until I felt my body being shaken that I was jostled from the nightmares, from the endless pit of dreams. My eyes flew open, a gasp sounding from my lips as I snapped up into a sitting position, my heart racing so fast that I was almost not able to catch my breath. My eyes darted around, searching for the corpse of a vampire waiting to sink it's fangs into my body, but I was only met with a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at me in concern.

"Savannah?" a frown was settled on his lips as he leaned over me, his warm hand curling around my cheek. The moment his bare flesh touched mine, a sigh of relief escaped my lips, my eyes fluttering back closed as the warmth began to spread through me with such intensity, it was able to shock my heart back to its normal pace. "You were having a nightmare."

It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyways. I inhaled and exhaled slowly until my breathing had returned to normal and I was able to open my eyes to meet his gaze.

"They were endless." I breathed out, my voice barely above a whisper. "The nightmares, they were just continuous; I couldn't escape them."

My hands began to shake in my lap, the shaking soon spreading to the rest of my body as I remembered not only the nightmares, but the events from earlier in the night.

"You're safe now, Savannah." Eric's voice was unusually soft as the backs of his fingers caressed my cheek. "You're safe."

I nodded and just stared into those masked blue eyes. He was trying to keep whatever emotions at bay, to mask them from appearing to me. I wondered what the blonde was thinking at that moment, but I wasn't going to press him for details. He was acting so unlike himself, like he had been acting earlier before Godric had left, and I didn't want it to stop. I found that I liked this softer side of him, it reminded me of Godric. Maybe he wasn't entirely hopeless. Maybe Godric had taught him more than either of the vampires actually realized. Eric wasn't the hard ass he always tried to be. He would never admit it, and the moment someone pointed it out to him, I knew it would vanish like it had never existed. But it was there, it was lying beneath the jackass persona he kept up, just waiting to make an appearance.

"Sorry." I found myself mumbling as my cheeks began to grow red and I looked away.

"Why are you sorry?" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You always seem to be the one who has to deal with...well me."

"Does it earn me brownie points?" that hard exterior began to crack, the smirk slowly slipping across his lips.

"This isn't some game."

"It is to me." he shrugged, his hand dropping to his side as he stood. "You're fascinated with my maker."

"So this is all just some competition with Godric then?" I frowned and risked a glance up at him.

"I'm not a patient vampire, Savannah, and I like sharing even less."

"Someone wasn't taught manners."

"I was a Viking in my human years, we weren't known for our civilized behaviour." His smirk widened.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, the bar has closed." He held out a hand to me.

I raised an eyebrow and eyed his hand suspiciously. He stood there impatiently however, and after a moment he let out a frustrated sigh. I quickly slipped my hand into his, and the moment our hands intertwined, I felt that link reconnect, as if it had never been broken. My frown deepened as I stared at our locked hands as the vampire pulled me to my feet. Eric glanced down at our hands in interest for a moment before the expression was masked and the smirk was plastered across his face once again. Before I could even utter a word, the vampire had swept me up into his arms and was racing from the room at vampire speed. I let out a very embarrassing girlish yelp as I clutched onto the vampire as he exited Fangtasia before shooting up into the night sky. My shriek was even more embarrassing than the yelp as I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to Eric's leather jacket as if my life depended on it. And at the moment, it did.

Eric's hold never loosened however, the entire trip to my house, and before I knew it, the vampire was slowly landing on the familiar concrete steps. I slapped at Eric's chest as he nearly dropped me on the ground, forcing me to grasp onto the iron railing to keep my balance. I glared up at the vampire who was instead staring up at my brick townhouse in disgust.

"You live in a shit hole." He mused.

"You've mentioned that before." I patted my pockets before realizing I couldn't remember collecting my thing from Eric's office.

"These belong to you, I believe." Eric dangled my phone and two folded up bills in front of my eyes. I quickly snatched them out of his grasps, looking them over to ensure no damage had come to either the phone or money. It was then that I realized there was a third, and quite possible the most important, item missing.

"Where's my keys, Eric." I narrowed my eyes at the vampire, clutching the money and phone to my chest almost possessively.

Eric snickered as he slipped his hand back into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out my ring of keys. I went to grab at them, much like I had done with my phone and money, but Eric was having just too much fun getting on my last nerve tonight, and decided to hold his hand high above his head and out of my reach. I didn't bother to make a fool out of myself by jumping around the vampire to grab at my keys. I just stood there glaring at him, knowing that my lack of reaction would annoy him more. But Eric never cracked as he just smirked down at me in utter enjoyment.

"Eric!" I stomped my foot on the ground like a child. "Stop acting like an immature five year old."

"You're one to talk." He snorted with an eye roll.

"Just give me my keys, Eric. I've had a long night and you promised Godric you would behave."

"I am behaving." He insisted, lowering the keys just a touch, but still keeping them out of reach. "I'm just...bargaining."

"Bargaining for what? Sex?" I grumbled in frustration. This wasn't the night that I wanted to play games with Eric. All I wanted to do was take a nice long bath, curl up in bed and hope that the nightmares wouldn't return. I knew I wouldn't be that lucky, but one could hope. I didn't, however, want to stand out here for the rest of the night and argue and play around with an annoying, immature vampire. How could he act so sweet and caring one minute only to act the complete opposite the next?

"I want you to yield to me willingly, Savannah, not because I forced you." He shook his head. "Oh no, I want you to invite me in."

"Oh hell no." I immediately refused. "I'll stand out here all night and wait until my mother comes home before that happens."

"Wouldn't she just love to know why her daughter is covered in dirt and blood?"

I knew he was right, that would raise my mother's suspicion, and all of the neighbours if any of them happened to wake up and glance out their front windows. I didn't want my mother and the nosey neighbours to know the truth, to know that I had been kidnapped by vampires, only to want to stay here on my own free will because of my damn confusing feelings for them. And I certainly didn't want anyone to find out about my mysterious powers, at least not until I could understand them a little better than I did now. And even then, I knew I would have to keep it a secret for the rest of my life. Because dealing with the dead just wasn't normal, and it would never be considered normal, not even by my own friends and family, that much I knew.

But I wasn't ready yet to invite Eric in. Godric I might bend my strict no vampire rule for. I had done it in Connecticut and I would do so again here. But there was no way I was going to invite Eric in, over my dead body.

"You saw what happened tonight." He decided on a different approach once he realized his first attempt hadn't worked. "You saw how you reacted once you and I were touching."

"It would have been the same with Godric." I shrugged as if it was nothing. But it was something, it was something huge.

"But it wasn't Godric, it was me. And you're precious Godric isn't here right now and I am." Eric took a step forward, trying to close the gap between us.

"I'm not having sex with you." I backed up into the iron railing.

"I never asked you to." his raised his free hand up to stroke my cheek with the backs of his fingers. The power inside of me roared to the forefront at his initial touch before falling silent, as if used to Eric's touches now. And sadly, I was becoming just as used to them as my inner power was. I would never admit to liking his warm touches however, never out loud anyways. "Do you remember that first night we met? You couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

"How could I forget? It's the night that ruined my life." I shot back at him, though deep down inside, I knew that wasn't true at all. That night had awakened something inside of me, and while it was terrifying and unknown, it was also exhilarating and almost intoxicating.

"You and I both know that isn't true." He shook his head, his smirk growing into an easy half smile. "And now I'm the one who cannot keep my eyes off of you."

"That's only because of what I am."

"I don't even know what you are." He pointed out.

"Maybe, but the power I possess is still the reason you haven't bored of me yet." I tried to put distance between us, but it was impossible as his tall figure loomed over me. I had to crane my neck up just to get a good view of his upper chest. "The only reason you even care about me is because you're trying to figure out how you can use me as some sort of power advantage in the future."

"Perhaps you're right." Eric shrugged. "And perhaps I'm just intrigued by you because of who you are and not because of the power that inhabits inside of you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth." He grew even closer, if it was even remotely possible.

I rested my hands on his chest to keep whatever gap between us that I could, but it was just no use. Eric grasped onto both of my wrists with one large hand and pressed me against the railing with the rest of his body. I tried to struggle, but my body was beginning to betray me. It liked the way that his body moved against mine, the way that his rippled chest pressed into me. I could feel just how happy he was to be in this predicament and a soft moan escaped from my lips. I hated myself for this. I hated myself for not being able to control my own urges and desires around him. What was wrong with me?

"You're mine, Savannah. That power of yours, it's mine. This body, it's mine as well. And your sweet blood..." he lowered the hand that held my keys to the side of my neck, his thumb running over my pulsing vein so lightly, I almost didn't believe that he was touching me at all. "And I will have you, my little mystery. One day soon, you will yield to me, you will give yourself over to me completely."

"Y-you don't know that." I managed out breathlessly.

"Oh but I do." he lowered his lips down, brushing them against my neck, his tongue flicking out to tease the skin just below my ear. I let out another moan, this one louder and more embarrassing for me to hear. But I couldn't help it. That was my sweet spot, my one true weakness. And he knew it too. He worked that small path of skin, pulling it in his human teeth, marking me without even the use of his fangs. And all the while, I loved it. I was barely even able to hold myself upright, and I was thankful that Eric's body was pressed against mine. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I could barely even breathe. My eyes had fluttered shut and I was complete putty in Eric's hands. "You'll forever be mine, one way or another."

I shuddered at his words, but I wasn't in the right frame of mine to argue or agree. Eric laughed, a rich laughed that sent a shiver right up my spine as I let my forehead rest against his rumbling chest. His grip on my wrists began to loosen until he no longer had to hold onto them. He even put the smallest inch of distance between our bodies, as if waiting for me to follow, to give meaning to every one of his statements. And I did. My body moved with his, my hands had a mind of their own as they slid around him before clasping behind his back. I pressed myself against him like he had done to me and a sigh of content escaped my lips. It wasn't just the desire that I felt for this vampire that caused an uproar of warmth and calm inside of me. It was the fact that I felt safe. I felt safe and comforted, just like I had with Godric every time he embraced me. But this felt different, this felt more alluring than with Godric, but it felt just as nice, just as good.

"You want me, Savannah, just as much as I want you. When will you finally just admit that to yourself?" He laid a single kiss over my pulsing vein before he straightened and laid his large hands on my shoulders. He slowly began to pry me off of him so he could clasp a finger under my chin, forcing our gazes to meet. "Invite me in."

I was still hesitant. I was afraid of what would happen if I invited him into my sanctuary. Would I yield to him? Would I finally just let the vampire ravish me like I've been wanting since I first met him?

"I won't seduce you, I won't even look at you if that's what you want." his thumb brushed across my cheek as he spoke. "Your nightmares vanished because I was there, isn't that right?'

"Yes..."

"And I was able to calm you earlier, when you were nothing more than a sobbing mess."

"Well yes..." I couldn't exactly deny that.

"Then until dawn, let me do so again." he offered.

"Why?" I asked in wonder. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Is it so peculiar to think that I could possibly care?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? Yes." I nodded, beginning to regain my composure again. "You don't strike me as someone who cares. You didn't even want to try and comfort me earlier."

Eric frowned as he stared down at me. "You were crying."

"So?"

"I don't do human tears."

"You don't do human tears?" I snorted. "Do they scare you, Eric? Do the human tears scare the big bad vampire?"

"Don't mock me." his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm trying to be...nice here, Savannah. Don't make me regret it."

"I thought you weren't nice."

"Usually I'm not. Usually I don't care about a girl's virtue, usually I would glamour them into pleasuring me all night every night until I tire of them." His grip tightened on my chin.

"So why am I so different?"

"I don't know." He admitted, looking as perplexed as he sounded. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

"It's just my power."

"No, it's much more than that, Savannah. _You're_ much more than that. If it was just what you were, then I would have just left you on your doorstep. I wouldn't have cared like apparently I do." his frown deepened. I don't think he liked the fact that he cared about a human girl. "Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to think about you day in and day out? I could have any human that I could ever dream of, and instead, I'm fascinated by you."

"I think I feel insulted by that..."

"Don't." he shook his head, lowering himself down until our gazes were level. "You're more than just another breather that stepped into my bar. I can't figure out why, and that infuriates me. But I will discover what it is that draws me to you. One day I will understand you, and when that day comes, you will yield to me, you will be mine in whatever way that I wish."

"You say that now."

"I say it in certainty." He drew closer, his lips pressing against mine his, his tongue sweeping across my lower lip as if tasting me being pulling back away, leaving me absolutely breathless from just a simple kiss. "Invite me in, Savannah."

"I..."I had to blink a few times to regain focus. What was I supposed to do? Part of me knew that he was right, that even his mere presence was enough to ward off the nightmares and demons. But I was scared to let him in, and I knew it wouldn't just be my home that I would be inviting him inside of, but also my heart. And I wasn't so sure I was ready for that, not yet at least. "I can't. Not tonight."

Eric sighed as he straightened and let his hands fall to his side, though not before tossing me my keys in defeat.

"I'll grant you this one night. But the next time I ask, I won't be as kind." He warned.

"Maybe the next time you ask I'll be ready to let you in." I replied softly, my gaze falling away as I couldn't take staring into those endless blue pits.

"Maybe." I felt his feather light touch on my cheek before a sudden gust of wind blew my hair back away from my face.

I glanced around, looking from one side to another, only to find the street completely empty. I sighed as I leaned against the iron railing for a moment, my eyes closing as I inhaled sharply. I wasn't so sure I would be ready the next time Eric asked, but I knew what my answer would be, I knew it without even a second thought. I may not be ready, but I knew in my heart that I wouldn't be able to keep myself locked away from Godric and Eric forever.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Godric returned the next night, and despite Eric's persistency the night before, it was as if he had never left. The moment I had bounded into Fangtasia, Pam herding me into Eric's office, I threw myself at the oldest of the two vampires. Godric didn't seem to mind one bit as I held onto him tightly, refusing to let go until he finally had to pry my arms from around him. Eric, having returned to his arrogant self, had held out his arms and wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I grabbed one of the large books stacked on Eric's desk and went to throw it at him out of annoyance, but then common sense bit me and I realized I could have the answer to all my questions in my hands. I had curled up immediately on the couch and started to read, digging through all the nonsense to search for anything that could pertain to what I was. Godric and Eric followed suit, and together, we leafed through nearly half of the books Godric had brought back from Dallas. Of course the vampires sped through the books faster than I ever thought possible while I was still stuck on my first book, but by their exasperated expressions, I could tell that they were finding out just about as much as I was. And that summed up to be about...oh right, nada.

"This is hopeless." I groaned, tossing the dusty volume to the other side of the couch and crossed my arms with a pout. "We're finding nothing."

"We've only just begun, Savannah." Godric offered a small smile. "We'll find something; you just have to give it time."

"I'm not a patient person, Godric." I grumbled. "I just want to know what I am already."

"And we'll find that out, I promise you. It might just take longer than we expected."

"I hate this." I glared darkly at the useless book that was just sitting there on the couch almost mockingly. "Why can't we just find something that remotely helps us? Is what I am so rare that no one knows what I am?"

"It's possible." Godric nodded.

"Well this is just great!" I threw my arms up into the air. "I know I like being number one, but that's usually about grades and less about being some rare creature no one has ever heard of!"

"We'll discover what you are, Savannah, we will." He tried to assure me, lifting another book off of the visibly smaller stack. "You just have to have faith."

"Can't we just Google this shit and get it over and done with?"

Eric snorted from behind his desk, waving a hand at his laptop and lifting his gaze from the book he was reading intently. "Be our guest."

I scoffed but climbed off the couch and stormed around the desk so I could use the laptop. The internet browser was already up and waiting for my search inquest as I leaned over and poised my fingers over the keyboard. A yelp escaped my lips however, as Eric pulled me down onto one of his knees, a smirk crawling across that smug face of his. I elbowed him in the chest but didn't even bother to move.

"Let's see..." I tapped my chin as Google loaded up. "Let's try 'hearing the dead'."

"Like that's going to help." Eric snickered as he flipped the page of his book.

I elbowed him again, silencing the vampire and causing Godric to smile into his own book. I ignored both of them as I cocked my head to the side and read through the search results. I frowned however, when I realized that maybe searching about hearing the dead wasn't such a good idea.

"Find anything?" Godric asked curiously, noticing the look on my face.

"Oh you know, just a few mental institutions that sound wonderful." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe that was the wrong thing to search."

"You think?" Eric made sure to comment.

"Oh shut up. You're not finding anything either." I pointed out, childishly sticking my tongue out at the vampire.

"Stick that tongue out at me again and I'll find another use for it." he smirked wickedly.

"Aren't you the epitome of maturity?" I shook my head and decided on another searching tactic. "What about 'raising the dead'"

"Oh this is just going to be great."

"If you don't shut up Eric, I'm going to go find some dead people to shut you up for me." I threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Why don't we just continue searching?" Godric ended our squabble with a pointed look. "Any luck, Savannah?"

My cheeks reddened but I nodded and glanced back at the screen. I pouted as I read through the results, still not a single helpful entry popping up. "Apparently I'm a zombie riser. Or maybe even a zombie."

"Hm, possibly." Eric teased.

"Will you stop!" I squirmed off of his knee, only for the vampire to latch back onto me and pull me back down. "Eric..."

"Both of you." Godric sighed, setting his book down on the desk and rubbed his temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"You're a vampire; can you even have a headache?" I wondered.

"If it wasn't possible before, it certainly is now." Godric glanced between Eric and I. "Do I have to separate you two, or can you behave like the adults I know you are?"

"But he's..." I started to say, only for my mouth to clamp shut at the look Godric was sending me. "Oh fine, I'll stop if he stops."

"Eric?" Godric turned his glance on his progeny.

"What?" Eric faked a look of innocence that Godric and I saw right through.

"Eric." Godric's voice was stern.

"Whatever." Eric merely shrugged as he closed the book in his hand and tossed it onto the desk. "We're not finding anything useful."

"See, I told you." I scrolled down the search results page before coming across a halfway decent one. "Oh wait; I wonder what this says..."

"Don't bother, Savannah. The 21st century is filled with idiotic humans."

"And idiotic Vikings." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." his arm tightened around me.

"Good, you were meant to." I kicked him in the shin before leaning forward and placing my elbows on the desk. I clasped my hands together and rested my chin on top as I began to read through the page. There was even more nonsense than the useless book I had read through, but there were some interesting points. Before I could voice what I had found out loud however, the door to the office banged open and three figures stood in the door way ominously.

"My King." Eric's voice was thick with sarcasm as he nodded at the dark haired vampire that stepped forward into the room. "What do I owe for this pleasurable visit?"

"Eric." The vampire's deep southern accent wafted through the room as his gaze fell on me for only a moment before he turned his attention to the older vampire. "Godric, I wasn't aware you returned to the area."

"I have." Godric nodded. "I hope that's not a problem, Bill."

"Not at all." Bill bowed his head respectively. He was some sort of king, unless Eric had only been joking about that. But as I remembered back to when I had first met Eric, he had been called to a meeting in his office with a King Bill during the New Years Eve celebrations here at Fangtasia. I remember the same detest from Eric as well. Whoever this Bill was, Eric didn't like him one bit. And by the look on his face, and the way he held himself, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like Bill any more than Eric did. "We have some matters to discuss."

"Well then, discuss away." Eric motioned for him to continue.

Bill's gaze fell on me however, his expression hardening. "Alone, Eric; without one of your..."

He trailed off, not finishing his thought. But by the stare he was sending me with his judgy eyes, I knew he was about to call me one of Eric's whores. My lips pursed together as I opened my mouth to defend myself. Eric however, was the one to do so for me.

"She's mine." Eric growled possessively, his arm tightening even further around my waist.

I glanced over my shoulder at the blonde and I was surprised at the pure outrage that had crossed his once playful expression. I risked a glance back up at Bill, only to find a look of surprise plastered across his own face.

"Yours?" Bill questioned, as if not believing it was true."

"Mine." Eric's voice lowered, and I was sure that if I hadn't been sitting on his knee, and if a desk hadn't been in his way, he would have leapt at Bill, king or not.

"I see." Bill nodded, his gaze moving between Eric and I in interest, as if he was trying to understand our relationship. "I wasn't aware you had taken a human companion."

"I have." Eric's blue orbs narrowed. "She stays."

"Eric, these matters, these _vampire_ matters, are important." Bill was still judging me with those cold eyes of his, like I was some squealing rat that would run off to the press. That almost made me laugh, but as I caught sight of Godric, I knew this was no laughing matter.

"She's my human, Bill. She stays." Eric was starting to cut off my breathing with how tightly he was holding me now. I didn't dare tell him to let me go however, knowing that the two were having some sort of pissing contest to see who was the bigger better vampire. I didn't like Bill, and while Eric annoyed me to death, I liked him a whole lot better. There was just something about Bill that I didn't trust. Maybe it was the fact that he judged me to be some common whore Eric had picked up on the street, or maybe it was just the way that he spoke to all of us as if we were some lowly subjects in his kingdom. I didn't know a thing about this vampire, but I could practically breathe in his power, and it was obvious that he wasn't nearly as old or powerful as Eric and Godric were. And I knew that in the vampire, and supernatural world in general, power and age usually meant superiority, even with vampire law and politics in effect.

"Of course." Bill finally surrendered with a nod. He waved at the two men standing in the doorways, surprisingly humans and not vampires, and they stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. I studied the two as Bill took the only other empty seat beside Godric. They held guns to their sides and I knew they were some sort of bodyguards. I didn't understand why a vampire king would have human bodyguards, but Bill seemed to. I found it odd, but then again, I wasn't a vampire, and I certainly wasn't any sort of royalty.

"What's this about, Bill?" Eric kept his arm tightly wrapped around me as he questioned the younger vampire. "We were in the middle of something."

"Yes, I see that." Bill glanced at the stack of books on the desk and then to the laptop I had been mindlessly searching on. I politely closed the top, though part of me didn't want him to even catch a glimpse of what I had been searching. I didn't trust him farther than I could throw him, and I certainly couldn't even pick him up. "Do you remember the vampire you sent Pam to oversee being turned?"

You cut have cut the tension in the air with a knife. I gulped as I glanced over my shoulder at Eric. Suddenly I didn't want to be here for this, but as I made the smallest move to get up, Eric only held on tighter. His expression was blank, like it always was when he was hiding something, and I knew this conversation wasn't going to go well. I shot Godric a look, but his attention was solely focused on Eric, almost as if he was silently communicating to the blonde not to say a damned word.

"I remember. Pam made sure to remind me I owe her a new pair of pumps for it." Eric nodded slowly. "What about it?"

"There's been an...incident." Bill glanced between Eric and Godric, not noticing anything odd about them, which I was thankful for.

"What sort of incident?" Godric was the one to ask, his voice completely level and calm. That was the thing about Godric, he could be calm in almost any situation. I admired that about him, because right about now, I was freaking out on the inside.

"The vampire was due to rise tonight." Bill hesitated with a pause before continuing. "But it wasn't entirely...whole."

"What do you mean?" Godric frowned, playing the part of a confused vampire very well.

"The ground was disturbed, but we assumed it was just the groundskeeper." Bill explained. "But when the vampire rose, the body, it wasn't entirely there."

"What do you mean, wasn't entirely there?" Eric questioned with a frown.

"A hand was missing. It was as if the skin had healed right over the wrist, like there had never been a hand to begin with." Bill stared at Eric intensely. "And he was...not right."

"Not right?" Godric cocked his head to the side.

"He had been...driven mad by the time he had met the surface." Bill sighed, shaking his head. "We had to execute him to the true death before he could become a danger."

"What a shame." Eric attempted his best regretful tone, which actually sounded pretty convincing to me. Meanwhile, I was still having a complete meltdown inside. I was surprised that I had been able to look completely calm and cool on the outside when I was having such a clusterfuck of emotions just beneath the surface. I caught Godric's eye, and I knew the small look meant more than it looked. He was silently praying for me to continue my facade, to not let one single emotion slip from my mask. He offered the tiniest smile before the frown returned to his lips once again.

"There's more." Bill leaned forward, his hands clasping in his lap. "I felt dark magic in the cemetery."

"Dark magic? Are you sure?" Godric asked.

"Positive." Bill nodded.

"Have you been around dark magic before, Bill?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "How can you be certain?"

"Because I am." Bill's expression hardened as his voice lowered an octave. "Are you questioning my claim, Eric?"

"Of course not, my liege." There was the smallest smirk playing on his lips before he hid it with ease. "I'm just wondering, that's all."

"I'm sure it was dark magic." Bill didn't believe him for one minute but let it go. "I'm worried that there could be something dark and ominous wandering around town that we're not aware of."

"I haven't felt anything. Have you, Godric?" Eric glanced at his maker.

"Not a thing." Godric shook his head. "Perhaps whatever was here is now gone."

"Perhaps." Bill looked between the two vampires. "But I've sent vampires out in search of the creator of this dark magic, just to be sure."

"Of course." Godric nodded. "Better to be safe than sorry."

My mouth felt dry as Bill stood, brushing imaginary dust from his dark suit pants.

"I don't need to instil in the two of you the importance of coming forward should you hear or see anything." Bill gave both a look that radiated forced superiority. He was trying to make himself out to be the big man on campus, but we all knew he was just a little fish in a big sea and nothing more.

"Of course not." Eric shook his head. "If a strange being is wandering about, it needs to be taken care of."

"Good." Bill looked almost relieved as he glanced at his bodyguards and sent them a nod. The door to the office open and the King began towards the exit.

We were almost home free and I just had to screw it all up.

"What would you do, if you found the person who did it?" I blurted out curiously without thinking. My cheeks reddened as all three vampires stilled, as if they had forgotten that I was even there in the first place. Bill turned slowly until his gaze fell on me once again. "If you don't mind me asking."

"They'll be taken care of." Bill answered simply before he and his guards disappeared from view.

The moment the door was closed behind them, I opened my mouth to speak, but Eric's hand slapped across my mouth, ceasing any sound to emit. Godric held up a finger to his lips before pointing to the door and then to his ear. I understood what he was saying and I grew still and silent on Eric's knee. After a few minutes, the tension left the air and Eric's hand slid from my mouth, only to fall onto my waist and began rubbing invisible circles in almost a soothing manner. Knowing that I was safe to freak out, my breathing grew heavy and my heart's pace became rapid.

"What the hell are we going to do? What the hell am I going to do?" My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I looked between the two.

"Savannah, everything is going to be alright." Godric assured me as he stood and moved around the desk until he was leaning against it before me. He leaned down and grasped my hands, unfolding them from the curled position they had been in in my lap. I hadn't eve realized I had been digging my nails into the palm of my hands until I spotted the half crescents filled with blood littering my palms. Godric nicked his thumb however, and began to heal the small wounds with his blood until my palms were once again flawless.

"But...But..." I couldn't even form a coherent thought as my mind swam. Bill had just walked in here, expressing his worry over dark magic he had felt at the same cemetery I had my little incident in. It wasn't just some coincidence though, because that was the vampire I had accidentally raised, the vampire whose hand Eric had ripped off to save me. But dark magic? I hadn't even known what I had done. Could it really have been dark magic though? Did that help narrow down the field, or was it just another added mystery?

Eric must have been able to tell the freak out that was raging inside of me as he raised both of his hands to my tense shoulders and began to massage them. It was a surprising, but welcomed act, and I slowly began to relax, allowing the vampire to ease the tension from my stiff muscles.

"Bill didn't suspect a thing, and he has no reason to." Eric assured me.

"But he's trying to track this thing down. And this thing just happens to be me!" I exclaimed.

"He won't realize it's you, Savannah. And even if he came to that conclusion, Eric and I would do everything in our power to keep you safe." Godric leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Eric?"

"That's right." Eric squeezed my shoulders gently. "You're mine. Bill Compton isn't about to take another thing that's mine. Not if I can help it."

I didn't know what that meant exactly, but it did help calm me down, even just a little bit. I was still worried though, because Eric and Godric couldn't be around all the time. They couldn't protect me 24/7.

* * *

><p>"Bucky." Bill turned to the larger of his two guards, a frown settled on his face.<p>

"Sir." Bucky stepped forward, his gun strapped to his chest, and awaited further command.

Bill glanced back up at the lively building, his suspicion growing. He had known the moment he stepped into Fangtasia tonight that something was off. There had been an odd smell in the air, a smell he had never encountered before in his existence. The smell had only grown stronger as he entered Eric's office and found a strange girl sitting on his lap. He had been surprised to find out that Eric had claimed a human, and one that didn't resemble Sookie in any way. To think about the blonde telepath he had once loved was painful, but he had seen the love Eric shared for her. He didn't believe it could be true, but it had been. But now Sookie was gone, if not dead, and it seemed like Eric had gotten over the loss quite easily. But to claim a human, it was just unheard of by the former Viking. He had known Eric for a great deal of time and he had never known him to take an interest in any breather unless for a reason. Sookie had been a telepath and part faerie. She could have been of great use to Eric. So what did this girl possess that Eric desired for himself?

It was the smell, however, that was first in Bill's thoughts. The scent of dark magic, the same dark magic he had discovered at the cemetery earlier that evening, was all over the girl. She had seemed innocent enough, but he had heard her fluttering heart as he spoke about the maddened vampire. He had smelt her fear. She wasn't as innocent as she appeared to be. And he wanted to know why.

"I want you to learn who that girl is." Bill glanced back at his guard, his expression hardening. "I want to know everything there is to know about her."

"Yes sir." Bucky nodded and stepped back into the line with the second guard.

Bill thanked him before they began towards the dark SUV that awaited them in the parking lot. He shot one last look at the bar before climbing into the car, his intrigue only growing as that smell littered the air even thicker than when they had first arrived.

"What are you?" he wondered to himself in a whisper before shaking his head.

He would find out one way or another. And once he did, he would be sure to use it against Eric in whatever way that he could. He wouldn't let go to waste any sort of ammunition to rid the state, if not the vampire community of Eric Northman and his troublesome ways for good. He had to be calculated with his moves however, in order to not arouse suspicion in the two much older vampires. But he would discover who this girl was and the power she possessed. Before she became a threat to the great state of Louisiana and his kingdom.

"Get Nan Flanagan on the phone." Bill ordered. "I have a few things to discuss with her."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

"I'm really starting to hate heights when you're around." I glanced over the edge of the tall, but aging apartment building roof Godric had landed us on nearly a week later. "You better not let me fall."

A surprising wicked smirk crossed Godric's lips as his hand suddenly flew to my hips and hoisted me up onto the short brick wall that lined the edge of the roof. I squeaked, grabbing onto Godric's shoulders with eyes wide as saucers. The blood drained from my face as I peeked over my shoulder to the long drop below and yelped embarrassingly. I was starting to develop a phobia of heights whenever Godric was around. Of course, the roof of an apartment building was nowhere near as frightening as the Harkness Tower back at Yale, but we were still high enough up that my legs turned to jelly and my heart started racing in my chest as if it was running a marathon.

"I won't let you fall." Godric drew closer, pushing himself in between my legs as one of his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

I still gulped and gripped onto his shoulders so tightly, that if he had been human, he would have been complaining. But Godric wasn't human, he was a strong vampire that I knew wouldn't even think about letting me drop to my death. And I trusted Godric with my life. So even though I was terrified to be sitting on the edge of a building a good eight stories off the ground, I knew I could count on Godric. I always could.

"Why are we up here anyways?" I tried to distract myself and caught Godric's gaze. "Shouldn't we be going through more of the books?"

"We've already read through them all." Godric frowned. "Eric has been searching through his own private library for some answers, but we have yet to find anything."

I sighed heavily, bowing and shaking my head. "We're never going to find out what I am, Godric. I'm never going to know how to control this power. And I need to. Because if I don't, then Bill is eventually going to know it was me that raised the vampire, and I don't think he'll believe it was just an accident."

"Even if he does, I will do everything in my power to ensure that nothing will happen to you." Godric assured, hooking a finger under my chin and forcing my gaze to meet his. "I'll protect you till the day I die, Savannah."

"That's not very long then." I carelessly blurted out.

A pained look swept across Godric's face and I immediately hated myself for letting those words spill out.

"I didn't mean it like that Godric."

"No you're right." Godric sighed, his arm beginning to loosen from around my waist as he took a step back. My eyes grew wider however, and I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, reminding him that he still had me perched on the waist high brick wall. Godric shook himself out of his silent thoughts and drew closer once again, locking his arm around me but refused to look me in the eye. "But Eric will protect you when I'm gone."

"I hate that you want to do this." I voiced softly. "I hate that you just want to end your life."

"Don't be sad for me, Savannah." He shook his head. "I've lived a long life. Two thousand years has been enough."

"But that's not fair." I cupped his cheek, pulling his gaze back onto mine. "Because not all of us have had a thousand years with you. I've only had a few months and I already know that it hasn't been long enough."

"I'm tired." He closed his eyes, letting the light breeze wash over him. I shivered slightly, but I knew it was more from sadness than from being cool. I didn't want Godric to meet the sun. That was why I had initially decided to stay here, wasn't it? I had been side tracked by our attempt to discover what I was that I had nearly forgotten that I had promised Eric to try and persuade Godric against meeting the true death. This had been our only true time alone however, spending most of our nights in Eric's office searching for what I could possibly be. But we were alone now, without Eric's watchful, and jealous, gaze. Maybe I would be able to knock some sense into him. He was two thousand years old, though, and I knew it would take more than just a little persuading. But I couldn't bear to lose him, not after I had only just met him not that long ago. I wanted years with Godric, not just a few more weeks, maybe a month or two. "I don't want to live in such a hateful world any longer."

"The world isn't all that terrible." I shrugged, caressing his cheek with the back of my fingers. He turned into my touch, a small peaceful smile crossing his soft lips. I wanted to lean forward and kiss him, and I did just that. I hadn't kissed him in too long. He had been so respectful of the fact that Eric had claimed me that we hadn't done much more than just hug one another. The moment our lips touched however, it felt like no time had passed at all. I remembered the way his soft lips pressed against mine, the way his body felt as his tongue swept across my bottom lip. One of my hands curled around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Godric lost himself in the kiss, his free hand running along my spine, goose bumps rising on my arms as he did so. One of my legs hooked around his, holding him there and refusing to let him go. It felt like paradise as I kissed him. Eric was like forbidden fruit, but Godric, I could have Godric all I wanted. And I certainly wanted all of him.

But Godric must have gained a conscious as after a moment, he pulled away and shook his head, sadness seeping into his sea coloured orbs.

"Your Eric's, Savannah."

"Oh will you stop saying that already." I sighed in frustration. "Why can't I want you too?"

"Because you desire my child, and I'm already causing him enough pain. I won't take away what he wishes."

"What he wishes is for his maker to not kill himself." I found myself grumbling.

Godric looked away as he hoisted me back off of the wall so my feet could once again touch the ground. "I cannot give him, or you, what you desperately desire. But I can give you to Eric."

"Give me to him?" I raised an eyebrow. "What am I, some constellation prize? Sorry, you don't get what you really want, but have her instead. Is that it?"

"Savannah, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"No I don't think I do know what you meant." I frowned as I pushed at Godric's chest, trying to get the vampire to look me in the eye. "Look at me Godric."

I had to fight back the urge to stomp my foot on the ground childishly when he refused to do so.

"I said look at me!" I hissed.

Godric, a look of surprise on his face, slowly turned his head to stare down at me.

"I won't deny it, I do desire Eric. I wished that I didn't, but I do. Hell, I don't even know why I even like him. Maybe the universe thought it would be a cruel practical joke to play on me. But for whatever the reason, I like him." I tucked a stray strand of hair back behind my ear. "But I also like you. I also really want you."

"I'm nothing but a monster, Savannah."

"And Eric isn't?" I rolled my eyes. "Eric is worst than you, Godric."

"You don't know my past."

"No, I don't. But I know your present and I damn well like you. I'm falling for you Godric, and part of me even hates you for that because I never planned on this. I didn't plan on getting involved with anyone, human or vampire, until I was well into my career. But then you pop up one night and I just can't get you out of my damn head."

"I wish I hadn't grown so attached to you." His head raised, his fingertips lightly grazing over my neck, sending a chill running down my spine. "It was never my intention."

"Right, because your intention was to meet the sun. And instead, you met a girl and you've been stringing her along so you could just break her heart when the time came." I snapped bitterly. I hadn't realized how angry I felt about all of this. I knew I was heartbroken, I knew I was upset, but I never realized how angry I was over the fact that Godric wanted to kill himself. "I never asked for you, Godric. I never prayed to the heavens that you would fall into my lap. But it happened anyways. And now you're going to take the one thing that I really want away from me, and that's you."

"Fate can be cruel at times."

"No, people can be cruel at times. You're being cruel, Godric." I shook my head, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but I knew the inevitable. "I just met you and you're already leaving me. And I don't want that, Godric. I don't want you to leave me."

"Savannah..." He tried to wipe away the tears as they slid down my cheeks. "I'm sorry that I've upset you."

"And I'm sorry that I'm starting to fall in love with you. But it won't change anything. You're still going to meet the sun and I'm still going to be empty and heartbroken."

My bottom lip began to tremble, my vision growing blurry with tears now. I tried to pull away from Godric, not wanting him to see me cry, but instead Godric pulled me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me as he embraced me. I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears as they cascaded down my cheeks one by one until they were merely a waterfall. My heart felt like it was going to snap in two before bursting into a million little pieces that would never heal completely. Because you never forgot about your first love, and I knew Godric was exactly that. I was afraid to admit my feels for Eric, but I wasn't so afraid with Godric. I did think that I was falling in love with him. I did think that if given a little more time, that we could have been great lovers.

But I didn't have that time. Because Godric's year would be up soon and I would be without him for the rest of my life. And that pained me. That caused my heart to ache, for every inch of my body to scream out in agony. I clung to Godric at that moment, sobbing into his chest, knowing that soon I wouldn't have this body to hold, to feel his warmth and comfort. I wouldn't have those strong arms of his to assure me that everything was going to be alright, to ward off evil. I was going to be alone, and I didn't want that. I didn't want things to go back to how they used to be. Because with or without Godric, I was still going to have these powers. And I was scared. I didn't know how to control them. I didn't even know what I was. I needed Godric still; I think I would always need him.

But I wouldn't always have him. Not like this, not again.

And that's what hurt the most.

"Oh Savannah." Godric stroked my hair. "I wish we didn't have to end our time together like this."

"We don't have to." I insisted, rubbing at my eyes to try and rid the constant tears. "You can...you can still decide not to..."

"I've lived for too long, Savannah. I've seen, I've done some terrible things. I want to live peacefully, and I can only do that in my afterlife."

"But what about the rest of us? What about the ones you leave behind?" my voice wavered as I pulled away from him, as I stared up at him through my tears. "What about those that have to watch you die? What about us, Godric?"

"I'm sorry, Savannah, I truly am." He reached out to me but I only shook my head and shuffled around him.

"This isn't fair, Godric. This isn't fair at all." I wrapped my arms around myself, the night suddenly getting chillier. "I hate you for this. I hate that you want to do this. I hate that you won't listen to god damn reason."

"I know, Savannah, I know." He offered a sad smile. "But this is how it must be."

"I won't accept it."

"I know you won't. You and Eric will fight until the end. It's why I don't fear what will happen once I'm gone. You'll have one another. You'll grieve together. You'll learn to love one another."

"Maybe I don't want that." my expression hardened. "Maybe I want you and not him."

"Maybe that's true. But we can never be, Savannah. You make me feel more alive than any other being in the world, and I wish there was some other way. But I need to do this. It's my time." Godric glanced up at the dark sky, the half crescent moon shining down on Godric almost like he was an angel. "I should return you home, it's getting late."

I didn't say a word as Godric approached me. I was defiant at first, but finally allowed the vampire to sweep me off my feet before he took off into the night sky. I couldn't look Godric in the eye the rest of the evening. I knew that if I did, I would have broken down once again, and this time, there would have been no end to the tears, to the anger, to the heartbreak that I felt. I didn't want Godric to die, but I was beginning to believe that there was no hope in the matter.

* * *

><p>"Well aren't you just a mess."<p>

I groaned as I covered my head with my blanket. I should have known the moment I tried to have some alone time to mope, Eric would pop up. Of course, unlike a normal person, which he was far from, he had to hover outside my bedroom window, just asking for a neighbour to see.

"I can practically taste your tears." Eric mused from the open window that I honestly needed to start closing. "You know I detest your tears."

"Well then go away. No one asked you to come over." I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut and hoping that when I opened them again, he would no longer be there.

"Godric did, actually." I could practically hear the frown in his tone. "He was afraid you were too upset when he left you tonight and asked me to check in."

"He was afraid I was upset, so he sent you?"

"My sentiments exactly. Godric has a cruel sense of humour. He knows I'm not equipped to deal with you when you're like this."

I gritted my teeth but stayed in my cocoon. If Eric didn't want to see my tears, then fine. He could stay out there and I would remain in here, with all of my sheets and blankets hiding me from the rest of the world.

"What happened tonight?"

"Careful now, Eric, you almost sound like you care." I warned him sarcastically. "We wouldn't want that spreading around; you'd lose your hard ass reputation."

"Yes well, maybe if you pulled yourself together and stopped hiding then I wouldn't have to act...nice."

"This is nice?" I snickered. "You haven't read the dictionary lately, have you?"

"I don't want to be here, Savannah." Eric sighed, sounding bored.

"So then go."

"I can't."

"Well why not?" I sighed in frustration. I just wanted to be left alone, was that so hard to understand? Apparently so.

"Godric commanded me." he grunted, not happy one bit that Godric had used his authority over Eric to force him to do a task that he wanted no part in. I was surprised though, that Godric had gone to such an extreme to ensure that I was alright. It meant that I was more than just an intrigue to Godric, that I was more than just a mere friendly human. I meant something to him. But apparently not enough to make him not go through with this idiotic idea of his. "So why don't you just tell me what's wrong and we can speed this up."

"Godric and I...we talked about him meeting the sun tonight." I was surprised that I willingly spilled the truth out to Eric. But he and I were on the same team on this issue, that much we could agree on.

"Oh." I could hear the pain in his voice, and that broke my heart just a little bit more. I knew what Godric's death would do to me, but I couldn't even begin to imagine how devastated Eric would be. He's spent a thousand years with Godric. They've bonded in a way that not a single person could even comprehend. They knew one another better than anyone else. They were a family, they truly were. And Godric just wanted to destroy that because he wanted to give up. And that angered me. What gave him the right to do this? What gave him the right to just take himself away from us all and ruin all of our lives? It wasn't fair.

"I hate him." I spat out suddenly, pushing my blankets off of my head as I sat up. My hair was a bit tangled and messy, and I knew there were tears littering my cheeks, but my appearance was the last thing on my mind at the moment. "I hate him so much."

I risked a glance over to my window, watching as Eric stared off into the night. He was silent for a moment as he thought, as he let my words sink in.

"No you don't." His voice was soft. "You don't hate him at all. You...you actually love him."

"That's exactly why I hate him." my hands curled into tight fists as I slammed them down onto my bed. "He made me fall in love with him and now he's just going to leave for good. Why the hell is he doing this to me? Why is he doing this to us? Why?"

I could see the start of bloody tears forming in the corner of Eric's usually bright blue eyes. But tonight they were dull and pained; it was a sore sight to witness.

"I don't know why." Eric lifted his gaze to meet mine. "But we're going to stop it."

"We can't Eric." I shook my head in defeat. "I tried. I really did. But he won't..."

"No." Eric suddenly just snapped harshly. "No you will not give up, do you understand me?"

I stared at the vampire in shock. "Eric I'm not giving up, but..."

"You will talk him out of this. You will damn it!" He slammed his fist against the window sill, cracking it right down the middle with sheer force. "You will make him live. I won't accept anything else."

"He's stubborn, Eric. He doesn't want to live."

"I don't care. He's my maker damn it. He. Will. Not. Die." Eric growled, his fangs suddenly extending with a terrifying click. I was breathless as I stared at those stark white incisors. I was glad that I hadn't submitted and invited Eric into the house. I didn't even want to think about what he could do to me with those fangs. I knew he would never intentionally hurt me; I just had that instinct, that feeling in the pit of my stomach about him. But vampires were unpredictable when consumed by rage and their emotions. And Eric was full of emotions at the moment, emotions that I never even thought possible for the former Viking.

"Eric..." I pushed myself from my bed as I tried to calm the raging vampire down.

"You will do everything in your power to ensure that he lives, do you understand me?" his voice was so low that a chill ran down my spine. "I will make you if I have to."

"You know I don't want him to do this either. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

"You don't understand anything!" He roared, looking like he wanted to pound at the invisible wall that stood between him and entering the house. "He's my maker! He's mine and he's going to..."

"I know, Eric. I get that. And I'm trying; I really am, but..."

"You're not trying hard enough, you little..."

"That's enough!"

Eric and I both froze at the unexpected voice. I didn't even have a chance to question why Godric was suddenly here when Eric vanished from outside my window. I bolted to the window as the voices began to rise from the backyard and I was shocked to find Godric and Eric arguing. Why was Godric here? He had brought me home over an hour ago before leaving. Had he felt my mixed emotions? Or had he figured that Eric would get carried away and he would have to interfere? Either way, I was happy to see him.

That is, until the two vampires really began going at it.

"_What are you doing, Eric? I asked you to comfort her, not to yell at her." _

"_I don't comfort humans, Godric. I don't comfort anyone."_

"_You didn't have to yell at her, and over matters you know you cannot change."_

"_I can change them!"_

"_No, you honestly can't, my child. I'm going to..."_

"_No!"_

My eyes grew wide as I watched Eric leap at his maker, as if he was trying to keep Godric here by physical force. Godric stopped him with ease, his hand curling around Eric's throat and held him in place. His arms were short, but he was still able to keep the Viking at a far enough distance that Eric's reaching hands couldn't swipe at him. Eric was enraged however, and I knew if Godric let his grip slip just a tiny bit, then the two were going to be having an all out war in the middle of my backyard. And I knew that was the last thing any of us needed. So I darted out of the room and down the stairs, taking two at a time before jumping down the last few steps and hurrying into the kitchen and to the back sliding door. I cursed as it decided tonight was a good time to jam before I was finally able to push it aside and pass through onto the back porch. I came to a skidding stop just at the edge of the porch, knowing that I couldn't get too close to the vampires in case they did start fighting.

"I will keep you alive by force if I have to." Eric threatened in an angry growl.

"Even if you could, Eric, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked sadly, shaking his head as he glanced over to me. "I apologize, Savannah. I thought by sending Eric to you, he could help you. I see that it's only made things worse."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Eric beat me to it.

"I won't let you do this." Eric hissed. "I won't just let you kill yourself."

"It isn't your choice, Eric. It's mine."

"What about me? What about her?" Eric pointed at me, still fighting against Godric's grip on his neck. "Were you just going to leave us behind?"

"You'll have each other."

"She doesn't even want me!"

Godric sighed heavily. "She wants you more than she'd like to admit, my son. She could come to love you, if you only allowed it and I know the same could be said about you. You won't be alone, Eric. You no longer need me."

"I'll always need you." It broke my heart to hear that tone emit from the once growling vampire. He sounded like a lost little boy, and so unlike the raging lunatic he had been only seconds ago. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me like this?"

"I don't mean to, Eric." Godric released his progeny, seeing the blonde was no longer a threat. I watched as Eric's broad shoulders slumped forward, his head bowing almost like he was trying to hide the tears that I could spy threatening to slip down his pale cheeks. "I'm not doing this to intentionally hurt you."

"Then why do this at all?" Eric asked in a hoarse voice.

"Because it's my time, my son. I've lived for too many years now. It's my time to go."

Eric looked away from both Godric and I and I could sense the emotions rolling off the tall vampire. I wanted to reach out to him, to pull him into my arms, to run my hand through his blonde locks and assure him that everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't do that. Because it wasn't going to be alright. Godric was going to meet the sun. His maker was going to leave him, leave both of us. It was never going to be alright.

"I am sorry, Eric. I'm sorry for..."

"Don't." Eric suddenly snapped, and I could already see that mask being put in place as he turned to glare down at his maker. I was afraid at first that he was going to lash out at Godric, but instead, he shot me one last look before taking off into the night sky, quickly becoming nothing more than a black spec in the moonlit sky.

I watched him disappear from sight before turning my gaze onto the sighing vampire still left in my yard. I stood there awkwardly, my arms wrapping around myself as I just watched the vampire, watching the emotions as they crossed his face. Finally he lifted his gaze to meet mine, and I could see the faintest traces of bloody tears in his sea coloured orbs.

"I'm sorry for this."

"Eric's just upset. I can't blame him for that. You can't either."

"I know." Godric nodded, glancing up at the sky as if he could still see Eric's angry form. "I wish I could make this easier for him, for the both of you."

"Well you can't. We love you, Godric. We don't want you to do this. But if you have to, then we're not going to be happy about it, we're not going to just accept that you're going to take your own life. That's just now how this works." My expression hardened. "But I will fight you tooth and nail over this until that time comes, you can count on that. And I don't suspect Eric will just let you walk out into the sun either."

"It won't be much longer." Godric surprised me by saying.

"What?" I frowned and took a step off the porch. "I thought there were still a few months left in your agreement with Eric."

"I think perhaps dragging out the inevitable would be a mistake." Godric refused to meet my gaze as he said this.

"What does that mean?" My heart was pounding in my chest, nearly deafening me with its quickness. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to meet the sun in two weeks."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

The next two weeks dragged by unbearably. The three of us could hardly be in a room all together, usually forcing Eric and me to spend time alone. Godric wouldn't look me in the eye when we were in each other's presence, and that was the toughest pill to swallow. Everything had been so great before that night on the roof, before Eric and Godric argued and Godric decided to shorten his deal with Eric. We may not have been making progress finding out what I was, but we were at least trying, we were at least acting civilized with one another. Whenever Godric and Eric even looked at one another the air would grow with tension and it was almost suffocating. It was terrible, and if I had half a mind, I would have stopped going to Fangtasia every night. But I didn't. Because I didn't dare leave Eric and Godric unattended, even if Eric did do the majority of his sulking up on his throne while Godric sat silently in the office.

With only days before Godric's impending suicide walk out into the sun, the tension grew so strong, that I ended up sitting in a corner of Fangtasia instead of being stuck in the small office that felt too crowded by the amount of emotions being thrown around. I spied Eric out the corner of my eye, the vampire settled on his throne, his eyes boring through the barely dressed dancer that was his entertainment for the night. I rolled my eyes and glanced down at the books I laid out on the table. Eric's private library had a second home in the office that was slowly spilling out into the actual bar. I had leafed through at least two books since arriving only an hour ago, but I still hadn't found a damn thing to even give me a clue as to what I was. I wasn't sure why I was so dead set on figuring this out before Godric met the sun. Maybe I just wanted to give another reason for him to stay. Maybe if we found out what I was, he would want to stay out of pure intrigue. It wasn't a perfect idea, and time was quickly running out, but it was the only shot I had right now and I was determined to take it.

"Savy?"

My head snapped up at the familiar voice. With widened eyes, I turned and found none other than Sarah standing only a few feet away, her mouth gaping open in surprise. Behind her was a gaggle of girls I recognized as her friends from the local college, more than likely the usual group that made a habit of coming here to Fangtasia since it opened. I had almost forgotten that Sarah had been one of those girls, that she had been the one who had taken me here that night so long ago. With everything that's happened, with how my feelings had developed since that night I first met Eric, I nearly forgot just how I came to meet him exactly.

"Hey Sarah." I forced on a smile as I slid from the booth and hugged one of my closest friends.

"What are you doing here?" She pulled out of the embrace and looked me up and down. "I thought you were in New York for your internship?"

I had forgotten that I hadn't told her I had come home. My mother was so caught up in her work at the hospital that she wouldn't have told many people, and I had been so focused on Eric and Godric and whatever the hell I was that I forgot all about my old friends. I hadn't even thought that I could run into Sarah here one night. Then again, I was always in the back, reading through countless of books for most of the night. I always left close to closing time, or through the back door. If Sarah had come and gone, I never would have noticed.

"Savy?" She pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm home for the summer actually. Or at least for a little while."

"What about the internship? It was all you could talk about."

"I...er...I just decided that I needed a bit of a break." I hated lying to Sarah. She was like a sister to me. She knew me better than myself half the time. But then again, she didn't exactly know about this new side of me. And I didn't want her to know either.

"I've known you most of my life." She raised an eyebrow. "You've never taken a break in your life."

"Just thought it was time." I shrugged.

She tilted her head to the side before glancing over her shoulder to the girls crowded around her. "Why don't you girls go dance or something?"

They didn't need to be told twice and they quickly giggled and headed into the crowded dance floor. Sarah meanwhile, turned her gaze back onto me and I cringed. I knew that look. She did know me better than myself, nearly as well as my mom knew me and not even she believed me at first. And Sarah was going to be harder to please with an explanation. She wouldn't nod and agree with whatever lie I concocted.

"Why are you really here, Savannah?" She questioned. "I know you better than I know myself. You're my best friend and I know when you're lying to me. You don't die very well, you know."

"I'm not lying."

"You're doing it again." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What gives, Savannah. Why are you really here? I know you; you wouldn't give up your internship just because you needed a break. That's just not who you are. So what's going on?"

I caught a glimpse of Eric glaring over at us, looking like he was about to rise and defuse the situation. But I knew that would just make everything worse and I quickly shook my head at the vampire. He didn't look happy but he remained sitting.

"Who are you..." Sarah frowned, turning around only for her to gasp and spin back towards me. "Please don't tell me..."

"Tell you what?" I faked innocence.

"Please don't tell me that he's the reason you're blowing off the internship you've been raving about for the past year. Please don't tell me you're ruining the future you've been adamant about since fifth grade because of some vampire." She grabbed me by the arm and stared me dead in the eye. "Please tell me that you're not here because of him."

"Okay..." I inhaled sharply. "I won't tell you that then."

The blood drained from her face. "Savannah!"

"What?" I winced, knowing what was coming.

"What happened to the girl that was lecturing me about coming to a vampire bar? You were scared shitless the first time we came here!" her voice was growing louder and I was just thankful that the music in the bar was even louder to drown out our voices.

"Well I..." I wasn't sure what to say. She was right. I did lecture her, I was scared shitless. But a lot had changed since Christmas break. I wished I could turn back the clock and have none of this happen, but I couldn't exactly do that. I had to live with what fate brought me, even if it would end in tears and heartbreak once Godric met the sun.

"Savannah..."

"He's not the reason why." I was lying through my teeth, and Sarah caught on right away as she sent me a pointed look. "Alright, so he's not entirely the reason I'm here."

That really wasn't a lie. I was partly here because of Eric, because of Godric. But I was also here to figure out what I was. I just didn't have to mention that little tidbit.

"I don't believe you. Do you even realize what you're doing? He's a vampire!"

"And you're in a vampire bar." I reminded her. "You're the one who dragged me into this world, remember."

"We let off steam when we come here, Savannah. We don't interact."

"Well your friends are doing a great job of that." I nodded over to where a few of her girlfriends were in fact trying to chat up Eric. He merely waved them away however, his eyes still solely focused on Sarah and I. "Don't tell me not a single one of them wouldn't take Eric or any of these other vampires up on an offer of sex."

"So is that it, you're sleeping with him?" she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not sleeping with Eric." I rubbed the bridge of my nose with a sigh.

"But you want to." She eyed me suspiciously. "I know that look on your face. You like him."

"I don't...well I mean, I do but..."

"Savannah!"

"It's not what you think, Sarah."

"Then tell me what it is." She stood her ground. I knew she was only questioning me because she cared, but it felt like I was being attacked. If I told her the truth, I wasn't sure if it would ease her wild suspicions, her drive her further away. I didn't attempt to test any theories out however. I was too scared that the outcome would be the latter. I would rather have her think I was sleeping with Eric than for her to know the truth. Though that didn't mean her words didn't slice through me painfully.

"Savannah, is everything alright over here?" Another spoke before I could even utter a word. I groaned inwardly as I turned to find Godric approaching us, his eyes narrowed as he looked over Sarah as if she was a threat.

"Everything is fine, Godric." I tried to shoo him away, but he looked dead set on staying as he fell to a stop beside me.

Sarah stared at him long and hard before her face grew red. I knew she was angry. I knew her well enough to understand that dark look in her eyes.

"Sarah..."

"You're fucking two of them!"

I winced. "That's not it at all, Sarah."

"You told me you didn't want to have to be the one to report on my death because I came here every week, remember." Her hands curled into fists at her side as she glared daggers at me. "Well I don't want to have to turn on the TV one night and find you on it."

"Sarah, that won't happen." I shook my head.

"How can you say that when you're fucking two vampires and doing god knows what!" She exclaimed. "Have they bitten you?"

"Of course not."

"Like I would believe that."

"Sarah." I tried to reason with her. "You know me. I'm not that kind of girl."

"You also never were the kind of girl to hang around vampires. And now look at you." She waved her hand at me with a shake of her head. "You've changed, Savannah, and it's not in a good way."

"Sarah, please just..."

"I come here to let off steam. I don't come here looking to get laid or have some fanger bite me." she spat angrily. "I didn't think you would either."

"Sarah..." My mouth gaped open. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You know what; when you come to your senses, let me know." She sent Godric a look of disgust before twisting on her heel and disappearing into the mass of bodies.

I stood there with my mouth gaping open, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I tried to process what in the world just happened. Sarah had been the one to persuade me to come here that first night. She was the one who had been so intrigued by vampires that she had an unhealthy obsession with coming here to Fangtasia. And now I was the whore, I was the insane one? We had been best friends since we were little girls. I couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth. It was shocking, it was painfully mean and I just couldn't handle it.

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder as the first tear slipped down my cheek. I reacted badly however, flinching away from Godric and brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"Don't." I hissed at him. "Don't comfort me right now Godric."

"Savannah, I only want to help."

"You really want to help?" I turned to stare him dead in the eye. "Then how about you don't kill your fucking self."

It was harsh, but I just didn't care as I pushed my way through the bodies and to the exit. I shoved my way out the front door, passed the line of fangbangers and nearly walked a block away before I let the tears consume me. I hid my face in my hands as I fought back the sobs. My shoulders shook however, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I broke down completely. These last few weeks had been stressful and more emotionally charged than I've ever dealt with in my life. I would rather go through another four years of school then have to deal with my life right now. My best friend had all but ended our friendship and the vampire I thought I was falling in love with was due to kill himself in only a few days.

What could possibly get any worse?

"Savannah?"

I let out a frustrated groan as Eric's presence appeared behind me. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. He would just yell at me for crying, for acting like an immature girl. And I couldn't handle that right now. I just wanted someone to hold me, to tell me everything was going to be alright even though I knew it would be a lie. And I was surprised when I got just that. A pair of arms wrapped around my form from behind and at first, I thought it was a stranger. But then that familiar warmth spread throughout my body and I knew it was Eric. My beast coiled around him tighter than in the past, almost too afraid to let go. Eric didn't seem to mind, which shocked me the most, as he held me to his chest, his nose nuzzling into my hair in a comforting manner. I wasn't sure why Eric was behaving so unlike himself, but I wasn't complaining. This was exactly what I needed.

"I don't want him to die." Eric whispered sadly, a sudden crack appearing in that mask he had put up since that night in my backward. "I don't want him to meet the sun and I know you don't either."

"I don't." I choked out, my eyes squeezing shut as the tears continued to flow. "I really really don't."

"What are we going to do?" His tone was just so sad, and it didn't help my tears at all.

"I don't know."

Eric's arms tightened around me as his lips met with the top of my head. It was such a sweet, affectionate moment that was haunted by the sad truth. Godric was going to meet the sun and there was just nothing we could do about it. All we could do now was sit back and wait for that day to come, and unfortunately, it was sneaking up behind us.

* * *

><p>I stood awkwardly to the side of the Fangtasia parking lot the last night I knew we would have all together, the night before Godric would step out into the sun. The moment the sun hit the horizon, the moment morning came, Eric's maker, the man that I was falling for, was going to meet the true death and would be nothing but a memory. I hadn't been able to sleep, I hadn't been able to even think straight the entire day. It was for that reason that I ended up standing in the parking lot hours before night even came. And by the time the sun had set and the humans had begun lining up, waiting for the doors to open to the bar, my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest.<p>

"You're here early." Eric's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up at him and found the same solemn look that I knew I was wearing. If it hadn't of been such a dire night, I would have been captivated by how he looked. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, causing his eyes to pop out and look more dazzling than ever. Even with that frown permanently etched across his lips, he looked gorgeous. If it had been any other night, maybe I would have submitted to him. But tonight wasn't any other night, and having sex with Eric was the furthest thing from my mind.

"I've been here since the afternoon." I admitted.

He nodded, not commenting on my pathetic statement. Instead, he held out a hand to me, and without hesitation, I slipped my hand into his. I felt that warmth immediately spreading from his essence and into mine. It gave me a tiny bit a comfort that I needed tonight, but it didn't rid me of that dark consuming feeling. Nothing would get rid of that unfortunately.

"Come." His fingers intertwined with mine before he led the way across the parking lot and to where Pam had exited the bar, about to open to the public. "Tell the humans we're closed."

"What?" Pam looked surprised, her eyebrows rising as she glanced at me. "I hope your joking."

"I'm not. We're closed."

"It's a Friday night, Eric. It's our busiest night." She reminded him.

"It's not a night for entertainment, Pamela." Eric's voice lowered an octave as he gave her a pointed look.

Pam understood immediately and didn't even think to argue with her maker any longer. I wasn't surprised at all when I found out Eric had turned Pam over a hundred years ago. She was exactly like him, only in female form.

"Come on." He pulled me gently inside of the bar, and after shooing the employees out, we were utterly alone.

"Is Godric coming tonight?" I asked in a small voice.

"I asked him to." Eric nodded, glancing around the empty bar. "If nothing else, I have something to share with the both of you."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I found something." He glanced back down at me.

"You found something?" I frowned in confusion before a light bulb went off in my head. "You found something? Really?"

"Really?" he nodded. "Once Godric arrives, I'll show you. It's not much, but it's at least something."

I let myself have a moment to be overjoyed before I fell back into the sullen mood I had been in the last few days. I was happy that Eric had found something, even if it didn't amount to much. That was progress at least. It still didn't change the fact that Godric was meeting the sun however.

Eric and I didn't have to wait long for Godric to arrive. We had been sitting in his office silently for a good ten minutes before the door opened and Godric stepped in. I took a moment to look over his appearance, the vampire wearing all white. It would have been a beautifully symbolic sight if he had worn the outfit on any other occasion. Godric didn't say a word to either of us as he silently took the only other empty chair around the desk. I risked another glance at the ancient vampire before looking back down at my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"I found something interesting I thought the two of you should see." Eric broke the ice by pushing a book towards us.

Godric and I both went for the book at the same time, our hands touching. Almost as if my power was angry with him, Godric snapped his hand away as he was shocked, a hiss sounding from his lips as he nursed his hand to his chest. My eyes grew wide as I pulled my hand away, looking down at it before over at Godric.

"I didn't mean to..."

Godric merely nodded, pushing the book towards me with his other hand. I sighed, already not liking how this night was going. I took the book however, and looked down at the marked page.

"Third paragraph from the top." Eric instructed.

I nodded and searched for the paragraph in question before I read out loud.

_It's been discussed that the souls of the dead leave the human body after passing. It's been proven, however, that this may not be the case. There have been very few cases reported, but recently it's been discovered that remnants of the soul in fact remain in the human body, even after death. There's no scientific evidence, but mediums have discussed talking with spirits of the dead and sensing that their souls were still intact. Mediums are believed to be the only beings able to speak to spirits, but even they cannot free the soul from the body of the dead, only able to offer guidance and support._

I frowned as I looked over the paragraph again before looking up at Eric. "I don't understand."

Eric sighed and pulled the book out of my hands, flipping a few pages before silently reading over what he found. He looked up at me for a moment, before glancing at Godric's silent form.

"Godric told me about what happened when the two of you went into the cemetery together, when you tried to understand you gift. He told me that you...saw something."

The blood drained from my face as I remembered watching that little boy die. I shuddered but nodded, wishing I never had to relive that memory again.

"Some believe that our souls are like our memories in a way. It's our essence; It's what makes us who we are."

"What does that have to do with anything?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"You see the last moments of their lives, don't you?" he questioned.

"Disturbingly, yes."

"What if you're glimpsing into their souls?" He pushed the book aside and leaned forward. "What if you're able to see inside of the memories they've held onto since the time of their death."

"What would that mean?" I began chewing on my bottom lip.

"It could mean a number of things. You're not a medium; you can't see or talk to spirits as far as we know. Maybe this is a form of it, but you're not a medium entirely."

"I can hear the dead though." I pointed out. "I can hear them when I'm around them. They're like whispers. They're always asking me for help. It feels like they're grabbing at me from every direction."

Eric nodded, and from that brightened look in the eye, I knew I should have been happier by this than I was. It was hard to be happy when you were talking about the dead, especially when the vampire next to you was due to die in only a few hours.

"You glimpse into their memories, you watch their last moments, and then what?" He wondered.

"And then nothing." I shrugged. "I still feel the dead. I can still hear them sometimes. It's different I guess every time."

"Maybe you just hadn't seen all that there was to see. Maybe there were more souls trying to be set free and you're the only one capable of doing so."

"That makes no sense. You're just making things up now." I shook my head.

"It could be true." Godric finally spoke, though he was speaking down into his lap rather than at me. "Spirits remain among us because of their lost souls, because they were never guided over to the afterlife."

"But I haven't seen any ghosts around, Godric."

"But you can feel them, can't you?" He finally lifted his gaze to meet mine. "You can feel them touch you. You can feel them all around you. Perhaps that's what roars to life whenever you're near us. We still keep part of our soul when we're turned, Savannah. It may be corrupt or broken, but it's still there."

"It could be why your powers suddenly were no longer dormant when we kissed." Eric nodded. "Has anyone close to you ever passed away in your life?"

"No." I looked between the two vampires. "I don't understand what any of this means. None of this makes any sense whatsoever. All of this soul crap and spirits, it just...none of it makes sense."

"We know." Godric reached a hand out to me and I let him slip his hand around mine, squeezing it gently. "But this could be our first real hint as to what you are."

"But it..."

"Maybe we haven't explained it to you in the best way. But we will."

Out of nowhere, I felt a flash of anger.

"No you won't." I suddenly tugged my hand out of his and stood so quickly, the chair crashed to the floor. "You're going to go off and die in a few hours, so you won't be explaining anything to me."

"Savannah, please..." He sighed.

"No. Fuck you Godric. You're a fucking selfish asshole. You need to stop doing this to me. Stop pretending that you care. Don't act like you're going to be around to help us figure this all out. Because you won't be. You'll be dead. Hey, maybe I'll be able to see your last selfish minutes...oh wait; you're going to burst into god damn flames!"

"Savannah." Eric stood behind his desk. It wasn't out of anger however, but more to try and calm me down. Because I could see it in his eyes that he was thinking the exact same thing, he was just better at controlling himself. Well I wasn't a vampire. I hadn't had a thousand plus years to perfect my emotions. I was a human girl who was having her heart broken and I just couldn't deal with it.

"Savannah, I'm sorry." Godric tried to reach out to me but I just scrambled away from him.

"Don't." I snapped.

"Maybe we should give her some time alone." Eric suggested, glancing at his maker before nodding at the door.

Godric sighed but nodded in agreement. I watched as he stood, as both he and Eric left the room, the door closing behind him. I couldn't stop myself as I grabbed a book from Eric's desk and flung it at the closed door, wishing I was throwing it instead at Godric. I hated him for doing this to me, for causing me this pain. I hated him for making me fall in love with him. And most of all, I hated him for how selfish he was being.

* * *

><p>I stayed in the office for hours, just sitting on the leather couch and looking at the wall. Time passed by slowly, and I knew I shouldn't have been spending my last night with Godric in this manner. But I just couldn't find the strength to leave the office, to search Godric out and say goodbye. I didn't want to say goodbye. That was the last thing I wanted. But what could I do to keep Godric here, to make him see that the world wasn't such a horrible place, that he wasn't the monster he saw himself as? I knew I would regret this night for the rest of my life, but I was too scared to face Godric, to look him in the eye and know that I would never get another chance to gaze upon those beautiful sea coloured orbs again.<p>

It was as if I could sense when the sun was about to rise. I hadn't realized I had sat in the office the entire night, but I felt a trickle of power, my body moving on its own accord. I hesitantly stepped out of the office and crossed the hallway to the door leading into the bar. I inhaled sharply before twisting the handle and pulling the door open. It was strange for the bar to be utterly silent, but I knew it wouldn't remain so for long.

I stood there watching from beside the bar, watching as Eric fell to his knees before his maker, the bloody tears staining his otherwise flawless pale cheeks. It was painful to watch. My chest tightened, my heart felt like it was going to snap in two. I wanted to run over, to hold onto Godric in hope that he wouldn't leave this bar the moment the sun rose. I knew it wasn't far off. I could spy the monitor behind the bar displaying the security camera just outside. The sky was lightening, the sun was beginning to rise for the day. There was only Eric now, in Godric's way from meeting the sun.

"Please Godric." Eric didn't seem to care about the tears as they spilled down his cheeks. He was only focused on one thing, and that was keeping his maker alive. I wasn't able to keep my end of the deal. I wasn't able to persuade Godric to live, to stay with us. It didn't even matter now that this meant I wouldn't be free of Eric. Because I had grown attached to the blonde vampire, I had begun to see another side of him, a softer side, that I hadn't thought was possible. And seeing him like this, letting that arrogant bloodthirsty monster inside of him fade away, it was almost beautiful in a tragic way.

"You need to let me go, my child." Godric rested his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"No." Eric shook his head, staring up at Godric defiantly. "You can't. Please don't do this. Don't go, don't leave me."

"I must. I've lived for too long now." Godric shook his head sadly. "Let me go, my son. Let me be happy."

"You can be happy here." Eric tried to insist.

"I tried, Eric. I gave you a year and..."

"You found her." Eric pointed passed Godric to where I stood. "She gave you hope."

"And she's not mine." Godric sighed. "She's yours, Eric, and I won't take that away from you. You need to let me go now, before you get the bleeds."

"I don't care about the bleeds."

"Eric, please..."

"No." A sudden determination swept over the blonde. "I won't let you do this, not alone."

"I will command you to" Godric warned him, though I knew it would pain him to do so.

Eric's face fell. "Please Godric. I still need you."

"After a thousand years, you no longer need me my child."

Eric's head bowed, and I caught the silent tears sliding down his cheeks. I wanted to speak up, to say anything, but I felt rooted to the spot, frozen, unable to do a thing except watch the scene unfold before me.

"Let her in, Eric. Let Savannah in. She'll care for you, if you let her. She can change you, give you new meaning." Godric leaned down, kissing Eric softly on the top of his head. "I love you my child, but it's my time now. I hope for nothing but peace and happiness for you, my son. Let Savannah teach you how to be the vampire I know you can become."

"Godric please..." Eric begged.

"As your maker, I..."

"You can have her!" Eric blurted out suddenly, surprising both Godric and me. Godric frowned as he straightened, looking down at Eric in confusion.

"Eric?"

"You can have her. Savannah, I give her to you." Eric looked desperate now, ready to blurt out whatever he must in order to keep Godric alive. I was confused, completely and utterly confused and stunned at his words. What was he saying? "You can have Savannah. If she gives you hope, then you can have her."

"I won't take her from you, Eric." Godric shook his head in refusal. "I wouldn't take something so precious from you. And I know you care. You can deny it all you want, but I've seen it in your eyes. You care for her more than you'd like to admit. You could love her, if you tried."

"But I love you, master." Eric's voice was little more than a whisper now. "I want you, not her. I want you alive. You can have her. Please just take her."

"Oh Eric." Godric sighed. "I won't..."

"Please, Godric. Please just take her." I had never heard Eric plead before since I've known him, and I realized it sounded more heartbreaking than I would have imagined. "You love her too. I can see it. Don't try to deny it, Godric. You love her."

"I do." Godric glanced over his shoulder to where I stood. "I love her, but I won't take her from you my child."

"Why not? Why can't I give her to you?" Eric questioned stubbornly. "I want you to have her. I want you to be happy and she makes you happy."

"You're happiness means more to me."

"But you being alive means more to me than my own happiness!"

"My son, please don't do this to me." Godric bowed his head. "Please just let me do this."

"No. I won't. I refuse to."

"I command you..."

"I'll be yours." I found myself blurting out just as Eric had only moments ago. Both vampires remembered I was there and shot me a look of surprise. I surprised myself as my feet began to send me across the bar to where Eric knelt before Godric. I looked down at the blonde, and I realized at that moment that I could have loved him, that if given the time, I could have fallen head over heels for him. But as I looked up at Godric, I knew that I already had. I did love him; there was no doubt about it. I didn't understand how it was possible to have such strong feelings for two people at the same time, but I did.

"Savannah, I can't..."

"I love you Godric." I raised a shaking hand to cup his cheek. "I don't want you to die. Please, Godric, please don't..."

"I won't take him from you. You love him as well; I can see it in your eyes, my sweet one." Godric smiled sadly. "And I won't take that away from either of you. You need one another, and I hope you won't abandon him once I'm gone."

"Don't abandon us now, master." Eric spoke softly from beside me. "Please, have her. Let her give you hope, a reason to live. Please, father."

"Eric I can't."

"You can!"

"Please, Godric, please don't leave us." I was crying now. I could taste my salty tears as they slid down my cheeks. "Please."

"I won't take what's yours, my child, even though I do love her." Godric shook his head, his hand clasping over mine for a moment as he pulled my hand away, and then it dropped down to his side. He tried to step back, but I clutched onto his arm, refusing to let him take even a step away from us.

"You can both have me." I whispered out, not even sure of what I was saying myself. "I can love both of you."

"That's not possible." Godric disagreed.

"I didn't think so, but how can I explain these feelings I have? I love you Godric, but I know that I could love Eric too." I tried to explain, feeling Eric's orbs bore right through me. "I can love you both."

"You're Eric's, Savannah..."

"I can be both of yours." I loosened my grip on Godric's arm, but refused to let go. I let my gaze fall to the blonde beside me, wondering what he was thinking at that very moment. "You could both have me."

There was hope in Eric's eyes as he stared up at me. He was hopeful that his maker would live, that he would choose to stay with us. He was hopeful that I wouldn't leave, that I would stay, that I would finally submit to him. In that moment, I didn't see the cocky vampire that had kidnapped me, that had tricked me into staying here in Louisiana. I didn't see the desirable vampire I had thought about for months, even while I had his caring and gentle maker at my side. No, at that moment, I saw a man that I could love, that I could spend the rest of my life with. And while that scared me, while that took me by complete surprise, I knew I wouldn't want to trade this feeling for the world. Because I felt loved, I felt desired and needed. I've never felt that before in my life, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. I didn't know how this could all end up. In a day or two, one vampire might grow jealous, or maybe I would run away screaming from the sheer fear of it all. But right now, I was surer than I've ever been in my life. I wanted this. I wanted these two vampires more than anything else. I wanted to love them, and I wanted them to love me in return. I wasn't sure what that exactly meant, I didn't know about any of the details. I just wanted what I wanted, and I refused to let anything take that away from me.

"I want you, Eric." I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. I remained there for a moment, Eric almost too stunned to return the kiss. He does after a moment, but I quickly pull away to smile up at Godric. "And I want you, Godric." I cup his cheek and lean in to kiss him as well, our kiss lasting just as long as the one Eric and I shared. Godric was too shocked to respond at all however, and just stood there, watching as I pulled away and held my hands out to both of them.

"You don't know what you're saying, Savannah." Godric's voice was low, though there was a hint of want in those sea coloured eyes of his.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." My smile began to widen despite the tears that continued to fall. Eric slipped his hand into mine after a moment, and I kept my other hand out, waiting for Godric to do the same. He hesitated. He stared down at my hand and then down at Eric. He looked so unsure, like he was afraid the dangled thread of unity would be yanked away just as he grasps for it. But that wasn't about to happen. Eric squeezed my hand as he began to stand, his height towering over both Godric and I. He too held out a hand to Godric, looking for that last link in our chain. "Please Godric, don't leave us. Live, Godric. I love you, Eric loves you. Don't go, please."

"I..." he seemed at a loss for words.

"I want to be both of yours. I want us all to be happy. I don't have to choose, I realize that now. I don't know what might happen in the future, but I do know that right now, I want you and I want Eric. Why can't I have you both?"

"Savannah..."

"We can all be together, Godric. We can all be happy." Eric insisted. "Please master, please don't meet the sun. Stay with us. Please."

I saw the wheels turning in his head. He wanted this. He wanted to be happy, to have hope, to be in love. But he was still worried, he was still thinking far too much of the outcome. But neither Eric nor I cared about the future, not right now when the present was far too scary. I knew what I wanted right now, right in this moment in time. And that was these two vampires, completely and entirely. There might be something wrong with that, but I honestly just didn't care.

It felt like hours passed, the bleeds beginning to creep up onto both vampires. Blood began to trickle out of Godric's ears, while the blood dripping from Eric's nose only joined the other blood stained across his cheeks. I prayed to whatever god that would listen that Godric would take our hands, that he and Eric would go to ground and we could all just be happy and in love. That's all I wanted.

After what felt like an eternity, a miracle happened and Godric's shockingly warm hand began to slide into mine before he also took Eric's outstretched hand. A look of pure joy spread across Eric's face as he fell back to his knees, still grasping both of our hands, and just silently wept. I couldn't have been happier as I kissed Godric's hand, squeezing both his and Eric's as tightly as I could.

"I will stay." Godric spoke out loud, confirming his decision. "But..."

"No buts today, Godric." I shook my head, silencing him with a short but sweet kiss. "Let's just be happy, okay? And maybe get some sleep because you and Eric have the bleeds."

Godric nodded and stared down at Eric. "She's right, we must rest, my child."

"There are coffins in the back room." Eric's voice was strained with emotions. I knew he was trying to hide them, doing his best to resort back to his old demeanour. But I knew this morning had changed him forever, it had changed all of us.

How could it not have?


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

"_I think I could get used to this." I mused happily as I propped myself up onto an elbow, the silk sheet falling to my waist, leaving me naked from the waist up. I ignored the partial nudity, having no qualms about showing myself off to those that I loved. I may not have been the most beautiful woman in the world, and in fact, I thought of myself as average at best. But I had been chosen out of every other woman in the world, and that meant something to me. Because I wasn't just chosen by one vampire, but two. _

"_We have forever before us, my love." Godric voiced from behind me, his fingertips trailing across my bare back, goose bumps rising on my arms. I shuddered at his feather light touches, the aching between my legs already growing. I should have felt exhausted, but as I lay between the two naked vampires, I knew I could let them each ravish me over and over again and never grow tired or bored. How could I? _

"_I never quite pictured my first threesome with you including Godric." Eric chuckled as turned his head to look me in the eye, his hair tousled, a single lock falling into those vibrant blue eyes of his. I smiled as I reached up and brushed the strand back into place, making him look immaculate as always. But it wasn't his hair that sent wave after wave of pleasure through my body. It was that rock hard body of a god. Clothes just did not do this vampire justice at all._

"_You're beautiful." I whispered, my hand having a mind of its own as it travelled down Eric's cheek, over his broad shoulder, and across that toned chest of his. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat as he caught in hand just as I grazed a fingertip over an erect nipple, and before I knew it, I was flat on my back once again that night._

"_Beautiful isn't exactly the word I would use." Eric smirked down at me as he held my wrist over my head, his lips dipping down to meet where he had bitten me only moments before. I winced slightly at the pain, but as his tongue flicked out and tenderly kissed the fang wounds, I found myself enjoying the action. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt my other wrist being pressed to the bed over my head before a second pair of lips brushed over my own nipple, sucking onto it gently. I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams that I would have not one, but two vampires pleasuring me beyond all words. It was unimaginable, but I wouldn't trade this for the world. Because they weren't just sex objects to me, they weren't just men to put on the mantle. They were the men that I loved, and that's all that mattered._

_That and the mind blowing sex._

"Having a good dream?"

I awoke with a start, my heart race as I rolled right off of the leather couch I had fallen asleep on earlier that day after the vampires had taken to their coffins. I groaned as I hit the cold office ground, but was thankful when a pair of arms scooped me up and placed me back onto the couch. Only instead, I was settled onto a lap instead of the leather covered cushions. It took me a moment to rub the sleep from my eyes, for my orbs to focus on the vampire whose lap I was now sitting on. I couldn't help but smile, though my cheeks were now a bright red, as my silvery blue eyes met Eric's vibrant orbs.

"Hi." I greeted shyly as I remembered the dream I had only just been having seconds ago a bit too vividly. I could feel my own arousal, and I knew by the look on Eric's smug face that he could smell just how turned on I had been. He may not have known the context of the dream, but he knew I wasn't just having an ordinary dream, not by a long shot.

"Hi yourself." He smirked widely as an arm locked around my waist and he raised a hand to caress my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Have a nice dream?"

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes, my cheeks only growing redder by the minute.

"Was I in this dream of yours?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. When I wouldn't look him in the eye, he made his own assumption. "Ah, so I was then. Well, how was I in your dream? I can guarantee you I'm much better in reality."

I leaned away from him as his lips dived in to capture mine. His arm however, kept me firmly in place and his lips reached their destination with ease. I didn't even bother to fight against the vampire, finding that I no longer wanted to. I've always wanted this, at least a small part of me did. And now I didn't have to battle with my inner confused feelings any longer. Because I liked Eric, I may have even loved him, and I was tired of fighting against what I truly desired. I had him now; I had both him and Godric. They were mine, just as much as I was there's. And I loved that. My heart skipped a beat merely at that thought. It was impossible, of course, to love two people at once, to have such strong feelings for more than one person. But it also should have been impossible to hear the dead and to raise a vampire from its grave. I seemed to have a knack for beating the odds and proving that the impossible was very much possible. Because I did have strong feelings for Eric and Godric and I no longer had to choose, I no longer had to rage war against my own emotions. I was free to kiss Eric, and I was free to kiss Godric whenever I liked. I knew it wasn't going to be smooth sailing, how could it be when we were essentially a threesome now. But right now, I didn't care about the troubles or difficulties. I only cared about two things, and that happened to be Eric and Godric.

I hadn't even realized Eric had pulled away, a frown settled on his lips until I heard my name being called.

"Savannah?" Eric sounded less than pleased.

"Sorry." I felt embarrassed. How could I have spaced while this gorgeous vampire was kissing me. "I was just lost in thought."

"Okay." Eric's lips formed a thin line in annoyance.

To show him I wasn't lying, I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. Eric didn't hesitate to respond as the arm around me tightened, his hand curling into my hair and pulling me even closer. I let out a moan as Eric's tongue swept across my bottom lip searching for access. I gladly allowed it and our tongues met in a gracious battle. His tongue ran across mine and I knew I was completely gone, my body shuddering against his. Eric lifted my form until I was straddling his lap, my legs on either side of his. I felt the arousal between my legs grow, the images from my dream flashing through my mind at super speed. His hand tugged my head to the side, his lips trailing across my jaw and to the base of my neck. I let out a cry of pleasure as he licked the length of my neck before reaching my sweet spot just below my ear. My eyes fluttered close as he attacked my weakness, my form withering on his lap in ecstasy.

"E-Eric!" the moan escaped from my lips as Eric's hand began traveling down my body before reaching between my legs. He parted my jean covered thighs, and though there were clothes between his fingertips and my hot core, I could still feel the tingle of pleasures curse through me as his fingers lightly brushed across my arousal.

"You're mine." Eric growled possessively before suddenly, his fangs extended and sunk into my pulsing vein. I tensed as he first bit me, as he broke through the skin and was met with my intoxicating blood. It hurt at first, but it was so much different than that last time I had been bitten in Connecticut. This wasn't out of hunger; this wasn't an attempt at my life. This was out of pure pleasure, and as Eric began to rub my arousal through my jeans with added pressure, that pain began to slide away. I tilted my head further to the side to allow him more access while I grinded my hips downward, pressing his fingers harder against me. I wished I had worn fewer clothes, or at least something thinner than my thick jeans.

I could feel the pressure building between my legs, my heart racing so fast in my chest that I thought it was going to leap free. But before I could reach that peak, before I could feel that orgasm come crashing down around me, Eric's fangs retracted from my neck, his fingers falling still. I let out a groan of frustration and tried to rock my hips against his fingers, but Eric only gripped at my hips, freezing me to the spot.

"Godric." He whispered out, my eyes flying open to meet his.

I grasped onto Eric's arms so tightly, I was glad he was a vampire and not a human. My eyes had grown wide as the door to the office opened, Godric coming to a stop in the doorway. My cheeks flamed, my heart coming to nearly a complete stop as I came to my senses. Here I was, in Eric's Office, very nearly having sex with the vampire I had sworn I wouldn't have sex with. Of course, that had been when I had been struggling with my own feelings. But it had only been hours ago that I had proclaimed my feelings, promised that I would be both his and Godric's. We hadn't set any ground rules; we hadn't even talked it over. The two vampires had gone immediately to their coffins and I had fallen asleep. I figured things would just work themselves out. And now, now I wasn't so sure.

"Don't stop on my account." Godric's voice was thick with his accent.

I barely had a moment to understand what he meant when suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I let out a small gasp as Godric's body pressed against my back, his fingertips grazing along my shoulder blades. The arousal had never left between my legs, and in fact, the aching had only grown stronger. A soft moan escaped my lips as Godric's soft lips brushing across the back of my neck before slowly trailing to the wounds Eric had created. My eyes fluttered shut the moment his tongue flicked across the marks, tasting my blood for the first time. Eric's hands were still gripping onto my hips, and I could feel his own arousal pressing into me between our layers of clothes. Godric's tongue lapped up the blood spilt by Eric. With every lick, it felt like fireworks were going off in my body. My fingernails dug into Eric's arms as I tried to catch my breath. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest however, that I was finding it hard to breathe.

"O-okay..." I gasped out with trouble, my body tightening as the pleasure took to a new height. I've had sex before, even somewhat good sex, but I've never felt like this before in my life. This was something else entirely. This was erotically pleasurable, and I knew that while a part of me needed these two vampires to release me so I could catch my breath, so my racing heart could calm, the other part of me never wanted them to cease. "I...I need you to...you have to...oh god..."

Maybe Godric realized the pleasurable sensations he was surging through my body was almost too much, or maybe he could feel it through our bond, either way, the vampire's licks stopped, though his lips were still poised over my marked neck. I was breathing heavily, trying to regain a sense of calm, when Eric threw it all out the window and pressed his fingers back against me with enough force that my orgasm suddenly hit me unexpectedly. I let out a cry as my body shook between these two vampires, my hips bucking against Eric's fingers as I rode the climax out. Another arm slid around my waist, and I was held against Godric's chest as the last few waves washed over me before finally, my body slumped against Godric in a satisfied exhaustion.

Not a single word was spoken, the only sound in the room emitting from my lips as I panted and tried to regain my composure. It was difficult however, as every time that I moved, my body would shake and tighten. I hadn't thought it was possible to feel this much sexual pleasure with all of my clothes still in place. Not even the best sex from a human could come even close to this erotic moment with two vampires. But it wasn't just any two vampires, it were the men that I loved, that were now all mine.

After a few moments, Eric lifted my limp form so I was cradled on his lap. Godric's arm fell away, but I barely noticed as I laid my head on Eric's broad shoulder. Sleep was tugging at my consciousness, but I fought against the call. I couldn't just fall asleep after _that_. Whatever _that_ was, we needed to talk about it, even if it would be an embarrassing conversation.

"Well that was..." Eric trailed off, and as I peeked through heavy eyelids, I caught that smirk growing on his lips. "Interesting."

I risked a glance over to Godric and I was saddened to see that look of guilt spread across his face. He bowed his head, a sigh escaping his lips. He was already regretting what happened, and that pained me to see. Because how could he possibly regret _that_? It may have been unexpected, it may have been so erotically charged that I couldn't even wrap my mind around it, but I didn't regret it happening for one minute. I had never felt like this before, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing. In fact, it was a very very good thing."

"Godric..." I whispered out breathlessly.

"I lost my control." Godric's voice was strained as he lifted his gaze to meet mine for only a split second before he looked away. "I apologize, Savannah."

"Don't." I shook my head as I raised my head off of Eric's shoulder. Eric was stroking my hair as he looked between us, a thoughtful expression on his face. It was Godric, however, that I was focused on. "Don't apologize for something so..."

"Orgasmic?" Eric offered in that arrogant tone of his.

"I was going to say wonderful." I rolled my eyes, my heart finally falling into a steady pace. "But that would work too."

"I never should have allowed you to..."

"Don't even say it, Godric." I frowned. "Don't say what I know you're going to say."

"I never should have allowed you to talk me into this, into staying." He shook his head with a sigh. "This is...We cannot..."

"Stop." Eric was the one to hiss, his gaze darkening as he glared at his maker. "Don't ruin something so perfect."

"She is yours, Eric. She will never be mine. I lost my control and for that, I'm sorry to the both of you. I should have met the sun this morning. I should have..."

"Stop it." Eric growled, his arm tightening around me. "Why can't you just enjoy this? I gave her to you, Godric. She's yours just as much as she's mine."

"This will not work."

"How do you know that? Can you see into the future now?" Eric retorted sarcastically. "We've shared before, Godric. We've shared many times in the past."

"But she isn't just some girl, my child. She isn't just another human to feed off of." Godric frowned solemnly. "You'll come to love her, I know that you will."

"You already do love her though." Eric argued. "Why can't you just let this work out? Why can't you just let it happen the way it's supposed to happen?"

"Eric..."

"Oh will you two please shut the fuck up!" I raised my voice as I exclaimed, looking between the two with a hardened expression. I squirmed off of Eric's lap, the vampire's arm falling to his side as I stood on a pair of wobbly legs. It took a moment to steady myself, but once I had, I planted my hands on my hips and glared at both vampires. Godric wouldn't look me in the eye however, and Eric was too busy glaring at his maker. "Look at me, both of you." When neither of them obliged, I let out a grunt of frustration before my voice grew louder. "I said look at me!"

And just like that, they both stared at me, though it was the confusion set in their eyes that froze me. I watched as Eric fought against invisible bonds to look away. I watched as realization dawned in Godric's orbs. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what I had done, my power roaring inside of me in a way that I had never felt before. I had been so focused on these two vampires, on the pleasure they had given me, that I hadn't even realized the beast from within had been let loose, and been running amuck inside of me. I could feel it now however, and it was almost overwhelming. I stumbled to the side, and it was Godric who caught me around the waist before I could fall over.

"Savannah?" Godric frowned as he steadied me. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a pit of a power struggle." I inhaled sharply, my eyes closing for a moment as I fought to control my own power. The moment my eyes closed however, it felt like the string connecting Eric, Godric and I had been snipped and suddenly, that power inside of me fell completely silent like it hadn't even been there in the first place. I exhaled slowly as I regained my footing and reopened my eyes slowly, almost afraid that it would happen again. It didn't however. "I...I don't know what just happened."

"You forced us to look at you." Eric leaned forward, his lips curving into a frown. "One minute I was staring at Godric and then I suddenly felt this need to look at you. It was almost as if you..."

"Glamoured us." Godric finished for him with a nod. "I felt it to. I lost complete control of myself."

I looked between the two in fright. "But how could I have...it's impossible, I couldn't have..."

"It's happened before." Godric cocked his head to the side. "Once in your apartment. After you were attacked by those vampires..."

"I yelled at you to stop, for you to stay." That memory was clear as day. Godric had been so adamant to wave it off as nothing at the time. But we couldn't just pretend nothing had happened this time, especially as my powers only seemed to be growing. "It happened when I was attacked that night."

"The vampire that had just been standing there. I couldn't understand why he hadn't moved at all." Godric's eyebrows furrowed. "You ordered him to stop?"

"Something along those lines, yeah I think so." I nodded slowly. "But...How could this be possible? How could I just order something and make you guys do it? What, if I just said, dance like a fool, you'd have to do it?"

Godric raised an eyebrow and he and Eric exchanged looks. After a moment when nothing happened, I sighed in relief. There was a trigger, then, that had to be pulled before I could command a vampire to do my bidding. That still wasn't a comforting thought though. It was impossible. It couldn't be done. And yet here I was, once again, doing the impossible. I was tired of it. First I could hear the dead, then I could raise a vampire from its grave, and now this? This was just all too much.

"I don't want it." I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "I don't want another thing wrong with me."

"Savannah..." Godric sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"No, I'm tired of being some freak." I tried to pull out of his embrace, but he only kept his arms locked securely around me. At the sight of my first tear, Eric growled, and I knew he wasn't one bit happy. He got uncomfortable around emotional situations, even though just this morning, he had been the one sobbing pleas to his own maker.

"Don't do that." Eric stood, towering over both Godric and I. "You know I don't like seeing your human tears."

"I don't want to be a freak anymore." I couldn't help the tears from slipping down my cheeks one after another.

It was Eric, however, who brushed the tears away as best as he could with his thumbs. Godric turned me in his arm, keeping my back pressed against him as Eric grew closer, trapping me between the two vampires. Unlike only moments ago however, it wasn't with any sexual intention. Eric merely wiped away the tears, leaned forward and brushed his lips against my forehead. It was a rare moment for the blonde. He wasn't acting like an enraged lunatic; he wasn't turning into an awkward, uncomfortable vampire He was simply standing there, doing his best to comfort me in the only way that he could. And that was enough for me. Because I knew he wasn't like Godric. I knew he wouldn't hold me and ward away the evil, not like Godric would. But that was perfectly alright to me. I loved Eric because of who he was, not because of who he wasn't.

"Stop." He urged me, his hands cupping both of my cheeks. "No more tears, love."

Godric kissed the top of my head from behind, and I felt oddly comforted by both these vampires. One minute, they were bringing me an explosive orgasm, and the next they were fighting away my tears. I knew more at that moment than even earlier that day that I loved both of these vampires, that there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I wanted both of them.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Savannah. You're a remarkable girl with extraordinary gifts. We will discover what you are, and we will help you control your powers." Godric assured me, whispering soothingly into my ear. "We're here for you, my sweet, we both are."

"You were just..."

"I know." Godric sighed, his hand stroking my locks. "This is just so...new."

"We've shared before, Godric." Eric reminded him. "This shouldn't be so different."

"But she is different. We're much different than we used to be. You love her, you care for her in ways that I've never seen you care for another soul, not even Pam. And I...I love her as well. I have my doubts, I will admit." Godric told us honestly.

"I want this Godric." I slid my hand over his still around my waist before reaching up to Eric's hand cupping my cheek and intertwined out fingers. "I want both of you. I can't explain it, not in a way that would make sense. But I know in my heart that I love both of you. I don't want to choose. I shouldn't have to."

"I don't want either of you to be hurt should this not work out. The last thing I desire is for the two people I care about the most being hurt because I was being selfish."

"You meeting the sun would have hurt us. That was being selfish. This...this is just what we want." I looked up to meet Eric's gaze. "This is what we want, right?"

"I may have laid claim to you, but you were always his. You were never going to be mine. If Godric had met the sun, you would have walked out of my life and never looked back. I had nothing to lose." Eric shrugged his shoulders before his lips twitched into that half smile of his. "But to be able to call you mine, at least partially, it brings me joy in a way that I never thought possible."

My heart fluttered at his words, but it was Godric who spoke next.

"This is why I couldn't have taken her from you." Godric sighed behind me. "You deserve her more than I ever could."

"No Godric, that's not true." Eric shook his head, lifting his gaze to meet his maker's. "You love her. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in the way you hold her, and I have since I saw the two of you together. I would give her to you completely, if it was what you wanted. I still will."

"But you care for her. You want her."

"Of course I do." his smile widened as he stared down at me once again. "You're a mystery that I want to solve, and it's not your powers I'm talking about. You've intrigued me since that night you couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

"You'll never let me live that one down, will you?" I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Nope." He chuckled before dipping his lips down to meet mine in a short, but sweet kiss. A kiss I hadn't expected from the likes of Eric Northman. "If this is what you truly want, Savannah, then yes, this is what I want too. I want my maker to be happy, and I want you. I may not have the patience or the skill to...share. But I'm willing to try. I won't promise you a miracle, but I will try."

"I can live with that." I nodded, knowing that this vampire has had a thousand years to become one way; I couldn't ask him to change overnight. But he was willing to try this. He was willing to share me with his maker, and that's what mattered. "Godric? This will only work if we're all in, if we're all willing to do this. I know it's different, I know it's new and sort of scary. Believe me when I say I can't believe I'm willing to do this. This...this just isn't me. I never expected to fall in love with anyone at this point in my life. And I ended up falling in love with both you and Eric. But I can't change that, and I don't even think I want to."

"Are you certain this is what you want? Because if we do this, if we continue down this road, there can be no turning back. One heartbreak and it will destroy all of us." Godric warned, his arm tightening around me.

"I've never been more sure in my life."


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

I stood before my closet the next night, trying to decide what to wear. I hadn't cared about my appearance when Eric had first kidnapped me, but now, as I had two drop dead gorgeous vampires waiting on me, I wanted to look my best. I searched through everything I owned however, and just wasn't satisfied. My things had been shipped from Connecticut finally, but as I gazed over my options, I just wasn't happy with what I saw. I knew I wouldn't the most beautiful girl that would be in Fangtasia tonight, but I still wanted to look beautiful in their eyes, I still wanted to look sexy. But that would be easier if I had a single thing to wear, which I didn't.

"Stupid clothes." I grumbled, planting my hands on my hips as I glared at the mounds of clothes I had tossed onto the floor. "How can I have nothing to wear?"

"Clothes are not necessary."

I let out a yelp of a scream as I jumped and twisted around to find Eric smirking from ear to ear outside my window. I rested a hand over my racing heart as I glared at the vampire. I was starting to kick myself for not closing that window. It would mean less ways for the damn blonde to sneak up on me.

"What the hell, Eric." I hissed. "Can't you call first?"

"But where would the fun in that be?"

"I would have fewer heart attacks." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window. "You need to leave."

"Now why would I do that when I have such a nice...view." His blue orbs travelled over my barely clothed form. I was only wearing an old school t-shirt and a pair of panties, my legs completely bare to Eric's lustful gaze. "A little less though, and you'd be perfect."

"You're a pig."

Eric just smirked widely down at me. "Are you going to invite me in, lover?"

"I'm not your lover." I made sure to remind him. "And no, my mom's home. Hence why you have to leave."

"You seemed to enjoy last night's escapades." He leaned forward, resting his hands on the window sill.

"Maybe I did, but you still need to go. I'll meet you at Fangtasia." I tried to shoo him away. I could just imagine my mother's reaction if she caught sight of Eric hovering outside my window. It would be a catastrophe of the ages. I already had a disappointing altercation with my best friend because of Eric and Godric; I didn't want a repeat performance with my own mother. "Go."

"I'm driving you." Eric shrugged his large broad shoulders.

"Well then fine, go wait in your car and let me finish getting ready." I was growing impatient. "Seriously, Eric, you need to go."

"And what would happen if mommy dearest found her precious little girl talking to the big bad vampire?" he was enjoying this a little too much.

"I don't exactly want to find out." I stepped forward, our faces barely an inch apart. He tried to move forward, but was stopped by the invisible barrier keeping him out there and me safely tucked in the house. "Please, Eric, just go. Stop being a..."

"Savannah!" a voice called from the hallway. "I'm taking the garbage out back and then heading off to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shit.

"Alright mom, have a good night." I called back before I shot Eric a look of desperation. "Eric, go for God's sake!"

"Invite me in and mommy dearest won't see me."

"Eric, please for once just..."

"Invite me in, lover." His voice lowered seductively. "And I'll reward you."

"Eric!" I stomped my foot on the ground like a child. I glanced over my shoulder to my closed bedroom door and tried to listen for my mother. I could faintly hear her downstairs, and I knew we would only have a matter of seconds before my mother stepped out into the backyard and found Eric hovering outside my window. There could be an off chance she might just not notice him, but I couldn't take that risk.

"Better hurry." If at all possible, his smirk widened even more.

I could hear the glass door sliding, footsteps on the porch. I cursed under my breath before doing the one thing I had sworn I wouldn't do.

"Eric get your ass in here." I hissed at the vampire.

Just like that, Eric slipped through the open window in a flash, appearing behind me with his hands resting on my shoulders. I sighed in relief, though my body shuddered at his touch. I had pulled my hair up into a high ponytail during my search for the perfect outfit, and I was now kicking myself for it. Eric took advantage of my bare neck, his lips brushed over the fang marks he had made only last night. I had just been thankful that with my mother's shifts at the hospital, we only saw one another for a handful of minutes and I had easily been able to hide the marks with my hair. I wouldn't be able to keep up the charade forever, but just until I figured out where my relationship was going with Eric and Godric. I couldn't go to my mother and tell her I was seeing two men, and oh yeah, they were vampires, at least not until I knew this was more than just a fling. In my heart I knew it was much more than that, but I had to test the waters on my own first.

"Was that so heard?" his voice vibrated against my neck as his lips trailed up the length of my neck and to my earlobe. He nipped at the lobe before flicking his tongue across my sweet spot. I let out a soft moan and became putty in his hands. Before I could get used to the feel of his lips on my body however, he pulled away. I let out a grunt of sexual frustration before turning to find Eric inspecting my closet with a raised eyebrow. "You need more...appropriate attire."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes." I defended, though a part of me knew he was right. My wardrobe consisted of only a handful of dresses and outfits to wear out, while the rest were clothes I had just thrown on to go to class. I hadn't really cared too much about how I looked during my four years at Yale. Some days I had tossed on a pair of sweats and that was it. It was the college girl closet, that's for sure. But I wasn't a college girl anymore. I was all grown up now and needed a wardrobe to match where I am now in life. Even if that was a different place than I had initially planned. You can't help who or when you fall in love. Sometimes life just has a way of throwing surprises at you at the most unlikely times.

"I'll have Pam take you shopping."

"No no, that's alright." I quickly shook my head. "I'll go shopping on my own, thank you very much."

Eric flashed me that smug look of his, and I knew he hadn't really planned on letting Pam anywhere near me for too long alone. He knew how uncomfortable I felt around her lesbian remarks that she always made sure to make whenever she was in my presence. She knew how to make me squirm, that was for sure. Just another thing she had learned from her maker.

"Good." Eric turned to face me, his hands slipping into his pockets. "But that doesn't fix the problem for tonight."

"I haven't dressed up since you kidnapped me." I pointed out.

"But tonight is more...special."

"Special how?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"It just is." Eric vaguely shrugged his shoulders. That didn't ease my suspicions, however, and if nothing else, it only made me more worried about what tonight entailed. I thought we would simply be sitting around Fangtasia, maybe digging deeper to find out what I could possibly be. But apparently that didn't seem to be the case.

"Eric, tell me what's going on tonight." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Or else I won't go at all."

"You're going." the amusement left his face as he glared at me. "If I have to deal with this tonight, so will you."

"Deal with what? What's going on?"

"We have...visitors tonight. Fangtasia is closed to the public." Eric didn't seem happy about this at all. It might have been a Sunday night, and the crowds would be thinner compared to last night, but as the bar had closed already once this weekend, I could see why he wouldn't want to close once again. But who were this visitors Eric was speaking of? And what did they want? It had to be important enough to close the bar.

"What sort of visitors?" I continued to press for details.

Eric sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair. "Can't you just smile and agree with what I say like a good little human?"

"You knew I wasn't a compliant _little human_ the night you met me, Eric." I raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "And I'm pretty damn stubborn too."

"I could just glamour you to shut up." he was growing frustrated.

"And I could just order you to tell me." I reminded him smugly. "Can't forget that I have that nifty little power that actually might be useful now that I think about it."

"You wouldn't." his eyes had narrowed.

"Just try me, Eric." I challenged. "Tell me what's going on tonight. How can I play the perfect human companion that you seem to want me to be if I don't know what I'm getting myself into?"

Eric gritted his teeth, but he and I both knew I had a point. He couldn't just have me walk in there blind. These visitors, they weren't just here for a friendly visit. Eric wouldn't be so tense if that was all. So whatever the reason for this sudden visit and closing of the bar, I knew I had a reason to be worried. And if something big was going to go down tonight, then I needed to know what in the world was going on. Or else I was going to get us in a hell of a lot of trouble for running my mouth unintentionally.

"Find something to wear and I'll tell you." He sighed in defeat. "Or I'll have Pam find you something appropriate, and you won't be pleased with her choice in outfits."

"I think my mom has something I could wear." I nodded. "You swear you'll tell me what's going on?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Give me a few minutes." I began towards the door. Eric caught my arm however, and stopped me before I could go too far. He tugged me to his side and before I could utter a word, his hand cupped my cheek and his lips captured my lips. I gladly returned the kiss, moving onto the tips of my toes as I pressed myself against the vampire. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat as he pulled himself away before the kiss could deepen any further. Though by the look on his face, he would much rather continue this than deal with whatever was to come.

"Hurry up." he tapped me lightly on the ass before nudging me towards the door.

I rolled my eyes at the former Viking before slipping from the room and into my mother's bedroom across the hall. I was just thankful that my mother and I were fairly the same size and could fit into the same size of clothes. I knew my mother had a few fancier pieces in amongst her many pairs of scrubs, and I quickly found an appealing dress that I knew Eric would approve of. It was a dark blue, and as I held it in front of me as I peered into the full length mirror, I knew right away my eyes would look magnificent. I quickly stripped and slipped the dress onto my body, the ruched fabric hugging my curves. As I zipped the side of the dress up, I caught my reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile. There were silver designs littering the satin material, the dress falling just above the knee. It was the back however, that made the dress spectacular. Because there was no back. The two thick straps draped over my thin shoulders and plunged to my tailbone before the skirt of the dress began. Even as an average girl, standing in this dress made me feel beautiful, made me feel worthy enough of my two vampires.

I had been so lost in my own reflection that I hadn't even heard Eric enter the room until I felt his fingertips grazing along my bare back. I trembled at his touch, catching his gaze through the mirror.

"You look good enough to eat." His fangs extended with a click, my heart racing as I watched that look of hunger and lust seep into his orbs. "If only we had the time."

I couldn't utter a word as Eric pressed himself against me from behind, lowering his fangs to glide across my shoulders before resting on my pulsing vein. My blood was pumping quicker than it had all night and I knew that if Eric insinuated it, I wouldn't be able to say no. His hands slid down my side and to my hips, his fingers digging into me as his tongue flicked out to taste me teasingly.

"You taste marvellous." He whispered huskily into my ear. "Are you ready to submit to me yet?"

"D-don't we have somewhere to be?" I was impressed I was even able to manage more than two words as I watched his hands travel lower and lower before reaching the hem of the dress.

Eric sighed, and I knew that whatever this night held, it wasn't going to be good at all. "Unfortunately, yes. But later..."

"No sex, Eric." I was even more impressed that I was able to stick to my guns as I slipped out of his grasps and stood before him. I planted my hands on my hips as I gave him a pointed look, though I knew I was quickly beginning to cave. How could I hold out on sex with this sexy beast? It was only my fears that held me back now.

"Are you certain of that?" he stepped forward, closing the gap between us.

I rested my hands on his chest to stop him. "I'm certain. I'm not a hundred percent certain mind you, but I'm certain enough."

His fangs retracted as he frowned. He took a step back however, respecting my boundaries, something I wasn't sure Eric even understood. Maybe he had changed since yesterday morning; maybe he was being perfectly honest when he promised that he would try. It gave me a little bit of hope anyways.

"You need to finish getting ready before we end up being late." Eric look bored as he said this. "On second thought, take all the time in the world."

"Should I be worried about tonight, Eric?"

"Yes." Eric responded honestly, his blue orbs boring into mine.

"Who's coming, Eric? What's happening tonight?" I questioned curiously.

"A member of the American Vampire League and the Vampire Authority." He gritted his teeth together. "The cold hearted bitch I'm sure you've seen on TV."

"Nan Flanagan?" My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. I had watched the vampire spokeswoman on TV countless of times. It was hard not to become emerged in the vampire rights debates while studying journalism. "Why is she coming here?"

"I don't know, and I couldn't care less." He slipped his hands into his jean pockets. "But unfortunately we have to pretend to care. This isn't the time to be throwing stones, not in today's world. One wrong move and Nan will send the word to the Authority to have my head on a silver platter."

My heart sunk. So much for a nice enjoyable evening. "So this is really big then. Are you sure you want me to go?"

"I insisted that you weren't to be involved, but it seems like Bill has already informed Nan that I had a human companion. She wants to meet you."

"Why do I suddenly feel scared shitless?"

"She won't hurt you. She can't. Its vampire law that no vampire is to kill another's human. You're mine tonight, Savannah, and I need you to act it." he raised a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Tonight we have to put everything aside and work as a united front, you, Godric and I."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we're a little ménage a trios then, huh?" I tried to lighten the mood with a failed smile. "I'm still scared."

"Look at it this way, you never would have faced this much excitement in that little internship of yours." He cupped my cheek and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Yeah, that thought doesn't make me all warm and fuzzy inside."

* * *

><p>"What's with the storm troopers?" I whispered to Eric as we stepped into what I thought was going to be an empty bar. It was anything but empty though. There was a TV crew set up with Nan Flanagan herself sitting behind a monitor, watching as Pam answered the reporter's question in such a monotone voice that I had to struggle to keep from laughing.<p>

"Stop, cut." Nan shook her head in annoyance before shooting a glance in our direction. I kept myself hidden behind Eric, feeling intimidated by the woman who I knew would have no problem snapping me in half. "That's the man we want."

"What, Pam's not so good?" Eric raised an eyebrow as he waltzed behind the bar, leaving me standing awkwardly alone near the entrance. I was thankful when Godric left his seat in the back of the room and came to rest beside me, his hand lying on my shoulder.

"She's fine if you happen to be deaf and blind and idiot." Nan pursed her lips together

"What's idiotic is that the AVL thinks the public to be so naive." Pam rolled her eyes.

"I have scientific proof that people are far dumber than they realize. It's a post Russell Edgington world, everyone, and we win back the human public one smile at a time. Now, anyone here play this game?"

I glanced back at Eric as he moved around the bar once again and came to a stop beside Pam. He flipped her hair over her shoulder, stole her microphone and waved her away. Pam just rolled her eyes and gladly slid off the stood and stood off to the side. I shot Godric a look, who only shrugged in response, before we turned to watch Eric.

"Action." Eric called to the camera crew. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. My name is Eric Northman. I'm a tax paying American and small business owner in the great state of Louisiana. I also happen to be a vampire..."

"Well this ought to be good." I muttered to Godric.

Godric didn't look pleased however, and kept shooting dark looks in Nan's direction. From what Eric had told me during our drive over here, Nan Flanagan was nothing like she seemed to be on TV. She may fight for vampire rights, but she was a cold hearted bitch, taking out whoever was in her way to get to the top. Maybe I would have admired her in any other situation. But she wanted to meet me; she wanted to meet the human Eric had chosen as his companion. And that shared the living daylights out of me.

"...we're always more than happy to serve you here at Fangtasia. And I don't mean for dinner." Eric gave the camera that annoying, yet lovable smirking half smile of his before the red lights faded on the cameras and Nan stood.

"Now that's more like it." Nan waved at the camera crew. "You're dismissed."

Godric guided me to the side as the TV crew packed up their things and quickly left the bar. I had a feeling they were more than happy to leave Nan's sparkling personality behind. With the added bodies gone, I noticed the storm trooper wannabes littering the room. I looked at Godric questioningly, but he merely shook his head and I knew there would be times for curiosity after we were out of this mess.

"Is that all for this evening?" Eric was trying anything he could to end this night on a high point.

"We're only just getting down to business Northman." Nan's eyes narrowed before her gaze fell on Godric and I. I felt her cold gaze inspecting me and I couldn't help but fidget under her icy stare. Godric squeezed my shoulder in comfort, and it was the only thing keeping me rooted to the spot. Otherwise I would have been running out of the bar pleading for the TV crew to take me with them. But I was left here, under Nan's scrutinizing gaze, and there was just nothing I can do about it. "Is this your human, Northman? I was surprised when Bill told me the news. I hadn't pegged you as the human loving type."

"I've changed." Eric shot a glance in our direction, and with Nan's attention focused on me, he sent me a small smile. It was that action that caused me to relax, even just a little bit. Eric was trying his best to protect me against Nan, and I appreciated that.

"I see that." her eyes narrowed into slits. "She'll have to do I suppose."

"Excuse me?" Eric frowned, the smile being wiped from his face as he stared down at the shorter blonde.

"I will give you credit when it's due. Taking a human companion will be good for publicity. I didn't think you've used that brain of yours before. I just hope she's not a twit." She eyed me sceptically. "I've seen some of the women you surround yourself with. They barely even remember their own name."

"I went to Yale, thank you very much." I grumbled, unable to stop myself from blurting it out. Eric and Godric both sent me pointed looks, and I knew they would much rather if I kept my mouth closed and just looked pretty. Hell, I had planned to do just that. But the moment that bitch started categorizing me with whatever brainless twats Eric had been with in the past, I got a little defensive.

I had at least stumped Nan, much to everyone's surprise. The blonde raised a plucked eyebrow, as she looked me over for a second time, this time much slower, as if taking in every little thing. "I'm not impressed."

"Careful, Nan." Eric growled.

"Protective, are we?" Nan snickered as she shook her head and turned towards the taller vampire. "With a little help, she'll become America's new little darling."

"We're not dragging her into this." Eric shook his head. "She may be my human, but she is not a puppet."

"Oh but you are, Northman." Nan made sure to remind him. "You're the Authority's bitch, Northman. When we tell you to bark, you'll bark. When we tell you to fetch, you'll damn well fetch and throw on a smile while you do it."

"I'm older than you are." Eric's eyes narrowed as he towered over her.

"And I'm your superior." She sounded smug as she said this, knowing that Eric couldn't do a damn thing but lash out at her verbally. "Your little human toy will do exactly what we say, or else maybe she won't be around for too much longer."

A low growl sounded from beside me and I jumped in surprise. Godric's fangs had retracted, a murderous glare on his face as his hand tightened on my shoulder. His fingers were digging into me painfully, but I didn't dare make a noise. I had never seen Godric this angry before. He looked ready to rip someone's head off, and I was sure that if he could, he would have.

"Stand down, Godric." Nan flashed him a look of warning, the storm troopers stepping forward with their grips tightening on their rather large guns. My heart leapt a few beats as I watched everyone carefully. "This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me. You're threatening my child's human." Godric's voice was thick with his accent as his anger grew. "You will respect me and my progeny, are we clear?"

"You have no authority over me, Godric. In fact, the best thing I've ever done was take you out of power." Nan sneered.

Godric stepped forward, and I knew that if he came within reaching distance, he would kill Nan with his bare hands. It was for that reason that I stepped in front of him, resting my hands on his chest to stop him in his place.

"No Godric. Don't. She's not worth it, even if she is a cold hearted bitch." I shot the woman the darkest glare I could muster.

"Thank you." She didn't seem fazed one bit.

"I'm older than the members of the authority combined." Godric snapped in a dark tone. "Your rules don't apply to me, not at my age."

"The rules have always applied to you. The old Council was out for your blood for killing your own maker, weren't they?"

Godric growled for a second time and I was almost afraid he was just going to shove me to the side and leap at the vampire. Eric appeared beside us however, laying a hand on Godric's shoulder to try and calm his maker down.

"Master." Eric's voice was low, so low that I had to strain to hear what he was saying. "This isn't the time."

If looks could kill, Nan Flanagan wouldn't be making another TV appearance for a very long while. Eric's words seemed to have calmed him down however, and bring him back to his senses as after a moment, and a few unneeded intakes of breath, Godric's fangs retracted and his stature relaxed. He was still glaring at the woman, and I didn't blame him one bit.

"I think it's time that you leave."

"I'm keeping an eye on you; all of you." Nan sent us all pointed looks. "One wrong step out of line and I'll have your heads on a silver platter."

With one last glare thrown at us all, Nan waved at the storm troopers before storming from the bar. We watched silently as she and her guards left, leaving the room in complete and utter silence. I let out a heavy sigh as I shook my head and looked between Eric and Godric, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another. It was Pam, however, who broke the silence.

"Can we kill that bitch yet?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was an odd reaction, considering how tense the bar still felt even after Nan's departure. But leave it to Pam to blurt out something so ridiculous, and yet so god damn true. Even Eric managed an eye roll, his lips twitching upwards. Before he could respond to his progeny however, the door to the bar burst open.

"Bill, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Eric frowned at the king's sudden intrusion. "We're closed tonight, why don't you come back another night."

Bill didn't say a word as he stepped further into the bar, his bodyguards trailing closely behind. I eyed them all before taking in Bill's appearance. He wasn't glaring at Eric, readying himself for some sort of comeback. No, he was glaring straight at me as if I was some horrifying monster that needed to be dealt with. My eyes grew wide as I took a step back, only to bump into Eric's chest. His hand came to my shoulder almost protectively, Godric stepping in front of me.

"What's the meaning of this?" Godric demanded.

"Guards." Bill nodded at his guards. "Arrest her."

Godric hissed before the guards could even take a step forward. His fangs extended for a second time that night and he looked ready to fight.

"Think before you do something you might regret, Godric." Bill cautioned. "This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me." Godric growled.

"She isn't yours." Bill stepped forward, his gaze falling on each of us before resting on me. "The witch isn't yours."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew we couldn't keep Bill in the dark forever. Eventually he was going to realize I wasn't just Eric's human companion.

"But she is mine." Eric's fangs unsheathed as his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"You should be relived I'm not taking you into custody for hiding a threat to our kind." Bill tilted his chin up before waving at the guards behind him. "Savannah Kingsley, you're under arrest."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

"Can we kill him instead?"

I had nearly forgotten Pam was standing there, her hands planted on her hips, her eyebrow lifting at Bill's incredulous statement.

"Do not touch her." Eric growled at the approaching guards as he shoved me behind him forcefully. I lost my footing, but Pam laid a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I shot her a look, but she was glaring daggers at Bill. Though there was a hint of eagerness in her icy blue orbs. She, much like Eric, detested Bill. She wouldn't mind ridding their lives of Bill Compton once and for all, and would do so without any hesitation if she could. I knew the same could be said about Eric. He was baring his fangs at the guards, growling so low that even I felt afraid of what he could do.

The guards kept to their King's order, however, and continued their approach. I could do nothing but stand there clutching onto Eric's arm out of fear. I held my breath, my heart pounding so hard in my chest that is was almost painful. I squeezed my eyes shut as I spotted the silver handcuffs and I waited for the inevitable. It never came however, and as I felt my hands being pried from Eric's arm and screams sounding around me, my eyes flew back open. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I found Eric grabbing onto one of the guards and throwing him right across the bar, his form hitting the wall with enough impact to slump to the ground limply. The other guard was quickly approaching, his hands outstretching towards me. It was Godric, not Eric, who reacted next. He grasped onto the guard's wrist, twisting it until a sickening crack sounded. My heart leapt in my chest as the guard howled in pain and scrambled away, nursing his wrist against his chest. He tried to draw his gun, but Eric only appeared before him in a flash, yanking the gun from his hands and twisting it into an unrecognizable piece of metal.

"Enough." Bill hissed, his fangs extending as he stood in a defensive stance. "Enough of this now!"

"Don't think for a single minute, Bill," Eric brushed imaginary dirt off the shoulder of his leather jacket before turning to glare so darkly at Bill, that even I wanted to run and cower. "That I won't hesitate to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm nearly ten times your age. Try me." Eric challenged him.

Bill looked ready to do just that when Godric stepped between the two vampires. "Move out of my way, Godric. I could have you all arrested for hiding such a dangerous threat."

"What dangerous threat, Bill?" Godric shook his head. "Savannah? She's a harmless, innocent human. And you come here to arrest her. For what?"

"She's a threat to our kind." Bill insisted, his glare focusing on me now. "She's a witch."

"Careful now." Eric warned. "I'll rip you apart, limb by limb."

"Oh can we?" Pam smirked widely as the prospect of tearing Bill apart. "I'd like some of that action."

"I bet you would." Eric sent her a knowing smirk before focusing his attention back on Bill. "Savannah is no threat to you or any single one of us."

"I can smell her scent. She's not human. She's used dark magic. She needs to be..."

"To be what? Executed? What are we, in the 17th century?" Eric rolled his eyes. "She's a human girl, Bill."

"She's far from human." A look of disgust crossed Bill's face as he took in the sight of me. "It seems you've tasted her. Does she taste human to you?"

Eric hesitated and that was all Bill needed to know.

"Even you cannot deny what she is. She's a threat and needs to be taken care of."

"She hasn't harmed a soul, and I doubt she could ever be capable of evil." Godric sighed. "She's an innocent girl, Bill, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. She is as you see her now. She's scared. Look at her. Do you see evil inside of her?"

I swallowed hard as Bill's scrutinizing and accusing gaze fell on me, looking me over inch by inch. I couldn't look him in the eye, and instead caught Eric's gaze. A look of concern flashed in those blue orbs, as if silently questioning if I was alright. I nodded at the blonde and a look of relief passed over his face before he masked all of his emotions just as he always did. It was amazing how he could do so so quickly. I always wore my heart on my sleeve. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't hide how I felt.

"She still raised a vampire from its grave. That's an offence in itself." Bill accused.

"She didn't do so on purpose." Godric shook his head.

"How do you even know she was there that night, hm?" Eric narrowed his arms and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you been spying on us, Bill? That's hardly being a trusting king."

"How can anyone be trusting with you?" Bill sneered.

A hint of a smirk appeared on Eric's lips. "You're one to talk. If I can recall, you've had your fair share of secrets."

"Don't." Bill snapped suddenly, his gaze growing dark. "Do not bring her into this. This has nothing to do with her. She's as good as..."

"Dead?" Eric taunted. "Of course you would think so. You're so narrow minded, William."

"Enough." Bill shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away the memories of the past. "Enough of this at once. Your human is to be arrested. She's to be..."

"I didn't mean to do it." I surprised everyone by softly whispering. I wasn't sure what had possessed me to speak, but this conversation was going nowhere. No matter what Eric and Godric said, Bill just wouldn't believe them. Other than killing him, there was no other way than to just tell him the truth. Or at least as much of the truth as possible to satisfy his curiosity and suspicions.

"Savannah." Eric shook his head, trying to get me to stop speaking. "You don't have to..."

"No, I do have to." I sighed, taking a tentative step forward. "He's going to have me executed if we don't tell him something."

"So it is true." Bill narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to raise that vampire. That's the god honest truth." I inhaled sharply before looking Bill dead in the eye. "I never...I never meant for any of this to happen."

"What are you?" Bill's stare hardened. "Only dark magic could raise a vampire before they've completely turned. What are you?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't." I shrugged. "One day I was a normal human girl, and the next, I had this...power inside of me."

"You're a witch." He accused.

"She's not." Godric was the one to speak. "I've encountered many witches over my long life, and Savannah is not one of them. There is a magic inside of her, but it's different than anything I've ever seen before."

"Then what are you?" Bill was growing agitated. "You called upon dark magic in the cemetery. You're a threat to our kind. You need to be executed."

"For a crime I never knew I even committed? I don't know what I did. I really don't. One minute I was walking by the cemetery, and the next, I was standing over that unmarked grave. I didn't know it was a vampire that was buried there."

"Lies."

"Oh shut the fuck up and listen to her." Eric growled, baring his fangs at Bill. "Before I beat you to a bloody pulp and use your bones as dental floss."

Bill gritted his teeth but he kept quiet.

"Go on, Savannah." Godric nodded for me to continue.

"All I know is that six months ago, something happened. I don't know what exactly happened, god knows I wished I did, but something inside of me was unlocked and I started to be able to do things."

"Like what?" Bill asked snappily.

"Bill..."

"I had this power inside of me. It was like crawling beneath my skin until I met Godric. And then it was just constantly there." I wrapped my arms around myself, a chill beginning to rise in the room as I thought back to the last few months. So much had happened that it was hard to believe that it had only been a handful of months since I had first met Eric, since we had first kissed and my problems all began. "Then one day I was just walking past a cemetery and something weird happened. Something was pulling at me, tugging at my conscious. And then I was just moving without having any control of my body. Just like that night when I accidentally raised that vampire. It was almost like I had just blacked out those few quick minutes."

I felt all of their stares focused on me almost too intently and I fidgeted uncomfortably. I remembered back to that first day I was tugged into the cemetery, when those voices had attacked me, had been screaming at me for help. To this day I still didn't completely understand what they wanted from me, but what Eric had found the other night had helped. If what we had found out was true, then the dead I was hearing, that were pleading for me to help them, that part of their soul was still left in their body. Maybe they were calling out to me to release what still remained inside of them. Maybe they couldn't be put to rest until that last remaining piece of their soul was guided over to the other side. I wasn't sure how I could do so though; I wasn't a medium, I couldn't communicate back to them.

"Savannah?" Eric spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts with a frown settled on his lips.

"Sorry." I shook my head. "Was just lost in thought."

"It's alright." Godric offered a small smile. "Take your time, my love."

I forced on a smile in return before nodding and continuing. "I feel this rush of power whenever I'm near a cemetery. It's like I said, I just black out. I don't have any control of my own body, almost like someone had glamoured me. And when I do come to, things just happen."

"What things?" Bill demanded to know.

"I hear them usually. And see things most of the time. Mostly the last few moments of their lives. Some are pretty horrifying." My hands trembled as I remembered the visions I had been forced to see. That little boy being shot, women being brutally beaten. And then there were the others that died of sickness, from childbirth, from rotten bad luck. No matter the cause though, each death I had witnessed, it had the same lasting effect. There were still nights I had nightmares. There were still days I found my thoughts drifting to those that had died long ago. It had almost been a blessing to focus on Godric and persuading him to not meet the sun, as it meant I didn't have to think about those horrific images.

"You're a medium?" Bill wondered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Eric and Godric don't seem to think so." I shook my head. "I can't communicate with them, not really."

"But your power, it calls upon the dead." His frown deepened. "It called on that vampire, raised him before his time. That's a very dangerous power, one that I cannot just let..."

"Think very carefully before you finish that sentence, Bill." Eric stepped forward, Godric having to raise a hand to keep him in place.

"She's a threat to our kind. She cannot control this power of hers. She could destroy us all if she wanted to."

"But why would I want to?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I want to kill off the vampire race? And even if I did want to, which I don't, I don't think I have that kind of power."

"You don't understand what's inside of you at all, do you?" Bill looked over me with a shake of his head. "It's dark. I can feel it. Your scent litters the air; it's filled with dark magic. It's nearly suffocating. I don't understand how they can stand to be in your presence. I can feel the power inside of you, and if you so desired, you could destroy us all."

"But I don't want that." I tried to make him understand. "I don't want this power. I don't want any of this. This just happened to me. I had dreams, you know. I had a plan. I was going to be a journalist. I was going to live in New York and have this grand life. But I can't now because god even knows what I am. I never asked for any of this. It just happened and I can't do a damn thing about it."

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I had to look away, my hair falling like a waterfall in front of my face to hide my rising emotions. I hadn't wanted any of this. Sure, this power had brought me both Eric and Godric, and for that I would be grateful. But what about everything else? What about my dreams, the plans I had set since I was eleven? I didn't want to live the rest of my life not knowing what I was or what I could do. I didn't want this power inside of me, cursing through my veins day in and day out for the rest of my life. I just couldn't.

But I didn't have a choice. This was what had been given to me. And I couldn't do a thing about it besides accepting myself for who I was, for whatever it is that I am. I didn't want to hate myself. That wasn't the life I wanted to live. I would have to make this work in whatever way I possibly could.

And right now, I was just trying to keep myself alive. Being executed didn't sound like an appealing idea.

Maybe it was the sight of my tears that began to change Bill's mind about me, but whatever it was, as I risked a glance through my strands of hair to the vampire, I was surprised to see a flicker of change in those once cold blue eyes. Maybe he realized that a monster who wanted to destroy the whole vampire race wouldn't end up crying or wishing that she was anything but a freak. It didn't matter to me what was beginning to change his mind, it just mattered that he was.

"And you have no idea what she may be?" Bill looked between Eric and Godric.

"We've sought out answers for months, but we've discovered nothing." Godric shook his head.

Bill looked thoughtfully down to the ground, as if trying to decide what to believe.

"Answer me this, Bill, how exactly did you discover it was Savannah who was the one who raised the vampire?" Eric questioned.

"I questioned the groundskeeper of the cemetery. He had watched Savannah enter the cemetery. He also watched you rip the hands off of the maddened vampire." Bill lifted his gaze to glare at Eric.

"That's my fault, I'm afraid." I admitted with reddened cheeks. "The vampire attacked me and I was hysterical. It was the only thing Eric could do to free me."

"Is this true?" Bill asked through narrowed eyes.

"Would I lie to you, my majesty?" Eric smirked down at the brunette.

"Yes."

"Well I can't deny that." Eric snickered.

"So does this mean you're not going to execute me?" I wondered hopefully. I didn't want to die. Not at least until I found out what I was. I couldn't simply not know. That would forever haunt me, even in my afterlife.

Bill sighed but shook his head, running a hand through his dark hair. "I may have...overreacted."

"You may have?" Eric snorted with an eye roll.

Bill shot him a dirty look.

"Well this was boring." Pam shook her head while picking at her nails. "I was hoping for a fight."

"Not tonight, Pam."

"What a shame."

* * *

><p>"Why were you so dead set on executing <em>my<em> human tonight, Bill?" Eric questioned after we had all settled, minus Pam, in his office.

I was seated next to Godric on the couch, my form curled up against his comfortably. I hadn't been sure at first, if it would have been acceptable to show Godric any affection in front of Bill. He didn't know about our arrangements, and as he had nearly killed me tonight, I wasn't sure if we wanted him to know. But Eric had nodded at us, giving us the ok, and I didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. Bill sat in one of the empty seats on one side of the desk while Eric sat in his leather chair, his hands clasped together.

"A coven of witches have begun to form here in Shreveport." A dark look crossed Bill's expression.

"Oh no, witches." Eric rolled his eyes.

"I had assumed Savannah had been one of their members and was using dark magic to summon vampires from the grave to control them." Bill sent me a sheepish look. "I see now that I was wrong. I apologize for my behaviour."

"It's alright." I shrugged, offering the vampire a small smile. I understood why he had been so concerned, and I couldn't necessarily fault him for his actions. All of a sudden, this strange girl pops up and begins to raise vampires (albeit, it was only one) from their graves. If I were a vampire, I would be worried too. Hell, even I was scared over what I might be. And anyways, I've spent enough time around vampires now to know that they didn't act rationally when emotionally charged. I don't even think Eric acted rationally ever.

"I, on the other hand, don't forgive you for your blatant lack of respect." Eric replied coldly. "You seemed to quite enjoy attack my human, Bill."

"Eric, don't be a jerk." I sent him a pointed look. "Bill was just doing his job. If you had discovered dark magic here in Shreveport, and if it hadn't of been me, wouldn't you have been concerned too?"

"But it was you." He pointed out moodily with a frown.

"Yes, but if it was a witch, like Bill first assumed, then you would have been worried."

He grumbled under his breath in another language, though glancing at Godric's frowning face, I knew he understood his progeny perfectly.

"Anyways," Godric moved the conversation along, looking between both Eric and I as if to silently scold us. My cheeks burned as I looked down at my fidgeting hands in my lap. "These witches, have they given you a reason to worry?"

"Not yet." Bill shook his head. "I've had them monitored closely, but they're nothing more than a group of wiccans playing with magic."

"So then why were you concerned in the first place?" Godric wondered.

"You know where witchcraft can lead." Bill reminded him. "You more than anyone Godric. You've lived for two thousand years. You know what witches can do."

"Yes, I do. But it takes a great deal of power for a witch to control a vampire."

"That's not even witchcraft, its necromancy." Eric gave his two cents worth.

"Necromancy is a form of witchcraft, Eric. The right spell and..." Bill trailed off, a look of worry crossing his face.

"Necromancy?" I asked softly, looking up at the three vampires. "I don't mean to be the idiotic one here, but what is that exactly?"

"Necromancy is a very old form of dark magic able to call upon and manipulate the deceased." Godric explained. "It's a forbidden art among the supernatural community, and has been for years."

"So it's a form of magic then."

"In some cases." Eric spoke. "But there have been those that had the natural talent of necromancy in their blood."

"But they were all executed centuries ago." Bill frowned.

"Why?" I wondered.

"They can manipulate the dead, Savannah." Godric looked down at me seriously. "And we're the dead."

"You're not entirely dead though." My eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand what Godric was telling me. "I mean, you're the undead. You have some sort of magic inside of you that lets you live."

"Yes, but we're still corpses walking around the living."

"So then these necromancers, they could control vampires?" the moment I met Godric's eyes, I knew the answer. "Alright, so I can see why they might be dangerous. You're supposed to be one of the most powerful beings in the world. You wouldn't want someone walking around that could just suddenly control you."

"Which is why we must ensure that these witches don't increase in number and power." Bill looked between Eric and Godric seriously. "They may only be practicing a new religion now, but one day, they will dig deeper into their magic and seek out power. And when that day comes, I fear for us all."

"You're too much of a worrier." Eric snorted. "These wiccans, what can they possibly do to us?"

"Witches can be very powerful, my child." Godric's voice was strained, and as I gazed at his face, there was a faraway look in those sea coloured orbs, almost as if he was remembering a time in the past. "And convening with other witches usually will turn to greed for more power."

"We should take care of them while we still have the upper hand." Bill suggested.

"Like you wanted to execute my human?" Eric didn't look impressed at Bill's impulsive behaviour, which was a bit hypocritical of the former Viking considering his history.

"I apologized for doing such." Bill sighed in annoyance. "I overreacted; I was worried that these witches had already risen in power."

"Bill's right, I'm afraid." Godric's statement caused Eric to nearly fall right out of his chair. His jaw clenched as he sat forward, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his maker.

"You're agreeing with him."

"I'm surprised that you're not." Godric tilted his head to the side. "These witches can be dangerous."

"I'm surprised that you're agreeing to execute a group of people that may be innocent for all we know." Eric frowned.

"I agree that may be a bit...extreme. But I do think we need to monitor these witches closely to ensure this doesn't happen." Godric sighed. "I don't want any bloodshed that isn't needed. I've lived for too long to want another war on my hands. But I understand that times are changing. And I don't wish for anyone that I care about to be put in harm's way because we were careless."

"I think Godric's right." I voiced, earning a dark glare from the Viking. Since when did he become the level headed one? "I don't think you should barge in there and kill each and every one of them for no reason. Maybe we shouldn't even take a trip back to the 17th century and start burning witches at the stake. But if they do become dangerous, then something needs to be done."

"Unbelievable." Eric grunted with a shake of his head.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or Godric, Eric. I..." I shot Bill a quick glance before continuing. "I love both of you and I really don't want to have either of you end up dead because a few witches were power hunger."

"We don't even know this will happen." his voice began to rise.

"Perhaps we'll be lucky. Perhaps these witches won't pose a threat." Godric's arm tightened around me as he sent Eric a sad expression. "But I've learned over my years that everyone, even humans, are greedy for power."

"I'll have my men continue to monitor their coven meetings." Bill decided, eyeing Eric out the corner of his eye as if he was afraid he would just leap across the desk. He didn't, but I wouldn't have put it passed Eric to do something like that when he wasn't getting his way. I didn't understand why Eric suddenly was being all righteous. Eric could be bloodthirsty when he wanted to be, I had seen a small part of that tonight when he attacked those guards in favour of me. And I knew it could get much worse. He had been a Viking in his human years; violence was usually his answer for everything. So why was this time so different? Why was Eric being so unusual?

"I think I should take my leave." Bill stood, his gaze falling on me once again. "I cannot express how sorry I truly am. I see now that I was mistaken. You may have a great deal of power inside of you, but Eric and Godric are correct; you're only an innocent girl. I hope you can forgive me."

"You're already forgiven." I assured him, though I found there was still something bothering me about Bill Compton. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I still didn't trust him, not entirely anyways.

"Eric. Godric." Bill nodded at the two before taking his leave.

I waited patiently as Bill left the office, giving him enough time to leave the premise before I raised an eyebrow at the silently raging blonde.

"What's stuck up your ass?" I questioned. "You're usually the kind to take action first and ask questions later."

"You are both idiots." He snapped, his form rising out of his chair.

"My son?" Godric frowned. "What's this about?"

"Why don't you just hand her over already; you're already sighing off on her death." Eric's hands curled into fists as he glared across the room at Godric. I looked between the two vampires worriedly, hoping our new arrangement wasn't already going to blow up in my face. "You're sending Bill right back to her."

"Eric, I don't understand what you're..."

"Don't you get it?" Eric flashed around his desk before beginning to pace the length of the room.

"Get what, Eric?" I began chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"I can't believe I never saw it before. There it was, just staring us right in the face." Eric shook his head, his pacing picking up speed and soon I was growing dizzy from trying to keep up with him.

"Eric, you're starting to worry me." I settled on staring at Godric's face, gauging his reaction to his progeny's sudden erratic behaviour.

"Eric, calm down and just tell us what you want to say." Godric's frown deepened. "Eric, I command you to stop."

Eric came to a sudden halt, and I let my gaze fall back on his still form. He twisted towards us, his deep blue orbs boring right into me. "I know what you are."

"What?" My eyes grew wide in shock. "But how? What do you mean you know what I am? None of us had a clue five minutes ago."

"Don't you see?" His gaze moved to Godric. "You told us everything we needed to know about Savannah tonight."

Godric didn't seem to understand what he was talking about either.

"Think!" Eric exclaimed in frustration. "She can hear the dead. She can communicate with them. She raised that vampire from its grave a night before it should have even been possible. You and I have both felt her power, and that is anything but normal magic."

Realization dawned on Godric's face, though I was still in the dark.

"It's impossible, Eric. They were wiped from existence."

"Were they?" Eric pressed. "How can anyone be sure?"

"You cannot honestly be telling me you think Savannah is a..." Godric looked at me through calculated orbs. "She can't be."

"She could control us, Godric. Just last night she was able to control us against our will."

"But Savannah...it's not possible." Godric shook his head.

"I know you know it's true. I can see it in your eyes." Eric stepped forward. "You know I'm right."

"Can we please fill me in on what's going on?" I tried to grab their attention. But it was as if I was invisible.

"I had my suspicions but I didn't want to believe it." Godric's arm fell from around me as his eyebrows knitted together. His gaze fell on me, his eyes sweeping over every inch of me. I felt nervous and worried as his eyes stopped on my beating heart. It leapt to attention as I felt both vampires watching me in very different ways. Eric looked like he had just discovered the greatest mystery of life, and Godric...well I couldn't read the expression on Godric's face.

"You're both freaking me out right now." I whispered. "Please tell me what you're talking about."

"We know what you are, Savannah." Eric was the one to do the honours.

"W-what am I then?" I held my breath, waiting for the answer I had been seeking for months now.

"You're a necromancer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And we finally find out what she is! Savannah is a necromancer. a giant cookie to whoever guessed correctly! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading this fic up to this point. you all rock and I hope you continue to read. Because we're embarking on the Season 4 plot lines now (if you haven't seen season 4, I'm sorry for whatever spoilers there may be...it will be altered to fit my little true blood world here, but I will be using elements from the season)


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

I didn't want to believe Eric and Godric at first, though I knew all the evidence was pointing at the fact that I was a Necromancer. But it just felt so forbidden and dark and evil that I wasn't sure I was satisfied with that answer. But it was the only plausible answer we've found yet, and I guess a small part of me did know that they were right. All the signs were there. I could control vampires, if I knew the right buttons to press. I raised that vampire from its grave before it should have ever happened. I felt this rush of power whenever I was around vampires, especially Eric and Godric. Eric had been the one to unlock this power; he had been the one to bring this dormant side of me to the surface. But it had been Godric who had unleashed it to its full potential. And now I had this strange beast inside of me, this power that I couldn't control. Bill had described it perfectly; there was a dark, suffocating, magic inside of me.

It was for that reason that I needed to get out, that I needed to jump into the car that had been shipped all the way from Connecticut to Shreveport, and just clear my head. And that's exactly what I did. I drove aimlessly around Shreveport the next afternoon, just trying to process everything. And when that didn't work out, I tried blasting music from the stereo to drown out all of my thoughts. It worked for a little while, at least until I felt a trickle of power, goose bumps rising on my arms. I nearly caused an accident when I came to a sudden stop on a busy street, the feeling almost becoming electrifying. After a few honks and cursed yells, I tried to shake the feeling off and pulled off to the side. I shakily ran a hand through my hair as I glanced around me, expecting a cemetery to be nearby. But I knew this city like the back of my hand, and I knew there wasn't a cemetery for blocks on either side of me. So where was this trickle of power emitting from?

I found it when I happened to glance across the street. The moment my eyes laid on the shop a few stores down, I felt the power grow, my beast clawing around inside of me. It wasn't painful, however, and oddly enough, it was almost calming. I realized that my beast wasn't trying to claw at the power, but trying to soak it all up. It was almost intoxicating, like I wanted more. And I did.

I put the car in park before slipping out. The morning was warm and sunny, and I was glad I had worn shorts and only a thin tank. Summer started early in the south, and the Louisiana air was already hot and humid. I glanced both ways before hurrying across the street, my feet having a mind of their own as I moved closer to the shop. As I reached an intersection, I barely had enough sense to stop as a car turned the corner, more honks being sent in my direction. I tried to shake my head, tried to come back down to reality. But that power, it was just filling me up, like a warmth was spreading from my fingers to my toes. And I just wanted more of it. It felt different than when I was with Eric and Godric, when I was touching them and feeling their essence touching my own. This felt warm and protective, almost familiar in a way. I didn't understand what exactly it was, but I wanted to find out.

"Moon Goddess Emporium." I muttered to myself as I crossed the intersection and came to a stop just outside the shop. I knew right away what this was. It was a Wiccan shop. I spied the display cases, trying to pick out any familiar herbs stacked in the window. But nothing looked familiar at all. Were the owners of the shop the witches Bill had been talking about? Was this were the witches convened? Was this magic I was feeling, emitting from the shop and filling me up completely? "Only one way to find out."

I pushed open the door, wind chimes ringing as I stepped into the musty smelling shop. It smelt like burning herbs and other smells I couldn't recognize. My nose scrunched up as I took a good look around. I couldn't even give every item I found a name. I knew I wasn't an idiot, I did graduate Yale after all, but I also wasn't used to this supernatural community I had been thrust into. But I was now a member of that community, even though I didn't want to be, and I had to learn more about this magic that was inside of me. It also didn't hurt to try and see just how dangerous, or not so dangerous, these witches might happen to be.

I was so caught up in looking around that I hadn't noticed someone had walked into the store front from the back until a voice sounded in the room.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air as I spun around, my hand resting over my racing heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." A middle aged woman wore a warm smile as she stood behind the front counter. "Can I help you with anything?"

A blonde slipped from the back, a smile on her own face though I noticed the expression she wore was a bit guarded. I wondered about that. Were these really the witches I had been told about? And if they were, just how dangerous might they be? I was starting to believe that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, letting myself be trapped by this warm and intoxicating magic that I felt. But maybe this would give me the opportunity to do a little spying for the vampires. I was a prospecting journalist after all; I should be able to pull something like this off easily.

"Oh I just happened to be walking by and I saw your interesting little shop." I put on a smile as I stepped forward.

"Are you interested in the Wiccan lifestyle?" the blonde asked friendly enough.

"You know, I've just recently been getting into it." I lied so smoothly. "It just seems so peaceful and rewarding."

"That's exactly it." the first woman nodded, her southern accent thick. "We empower ourselves, through the natural magic around us."

"It just sounds so perfect." I nodded along. "I just never knew how to get started."

"You've come to the right place. Come, come." The older woman waved me to a small table off to one side with a chair on either side. "I'll give you a reading, try and get a sense of your magic. We all have some inside of us. Some just embrace it better than others."

"Marnie is really great at her readings." The blonde assured me as I stared hesitantly at the chairs. "I'm Holly by the way. And you are?"

"Savannah." I shook her hand. "I've never had a reading done on me before."

"It's nothing to be afraid of." Holly urged me.

"Well I guess I have nothing to lose." I shrugged, letting Marnie lead me over to the table and we both took a seat in the chairs. I eyed everything around me, still feeling that warmth from the magic surrounding me. It was a wonderful feeling, that I couldn't deny.

"Do you have something personal on you, something I could touch?" Marnie questioned as she lit a few candles on the table.

I thought for a moment before nodding, slipping out the hair pin I had put in my hair that morning. It had belonged to my grandmother apparently. I couldn't remember her much, she had died when I was only a young child, and even then, she and my mother didn't get along since she had gotten pregnant with me at a young age. But apparently the hair piece had been a sentimental item to my mother.

I laid the pin in Marnie's outstretched hand and watched as she closed her fingers over it and closed her eyes. I shot a glance at Holly, who must have sensed my nerves and nodded in encouragement. I felt a warm aurora seep out of her. She was older than I was, but she had this southern ease about her that appealed to me. Marnie on the other hand, while I felt that she was open and inviting, there was something about her that didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it, much like with Bill, but there was something almost foreboding and ominous about Marnie. And that worried me.

I let out a small gasp as the flames suddenly roared to life, growing three times in height. I pushed my chair back, my eyes growing wide as Marnie began muttering something under her breath. My heart was racing as I looked in Holly's direction. The blonde looked stunned, her eyes just as wide as mine were. That didn't comfort me at all.

"Strange." Marnie's voice became clearer. "So very strange."

"What's strange, Marnie?" Holly stepped forward, a look of worry on her face. "Marnie, are you alright?"

Marnie held up her free hand, as if to stop her from coming any closer. That's when a gust of wind swept through the shop. The door and windows weren't open however.

"I think this is just a little too weird for me..." I began to say, about to stand up.

"Sit." Marnie's tone became stern, her eyes still closed as the wind picked up, blowing the hair away from my face.

"Holly..." I sent the blonde a pleading look.

"I've never seen this before." She shook her head apologetically. "Maybe we should just ride it out."

I didn't exactly want to. This was getting weirder by the minute. But I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. So I stayed there, rooted to the spot as I eyed Marnie. Suddenly, the witch grabbed me by the wrist, that warmth and intoxicating magic I had felt earlier now sweeping through me with such force, I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for breath, my eyes growing even wider as I search for a single ounce of air. The magic cursing through me didn't feel so nice anymore. It was painful. It felt like it was attacking my own power, my beast clawing at the magic but it was just no use. My powers may have been strong, but I hadn't learned how to control them. This magic was anything but warm and fuzzy however, and it felt like it was ripping me apart from the inside out. I let out a gasping cry of pain as black dots began to invade my vision. I could vaguely see Holly rushing over, but she was suddenly halted by whatever magic was littering the air, the same magic that was tearing through me.

"Marnie, Marnie you need to stop." Holly's voice sounded far away as my eyes began to flutter.

I fought against the tug at my consciousness, but without a breath of air and the magic tearing through me, it was a losing battle.

* * *

><p>I awoke with the worst headache I've ever encountered. I groaned as my eyes began to slowly open, only to clamp back shut as a bright light burned my eyes from above. I heard the shuffling of feet around me before the bright burning light was flicked off and I was able to crack open my eyes once again. When I did so, I found I was in the backroom of the magic shop lying on a cot. I raised a shaky hand to my forehead, trying to massage away the headache as I slowly tried to sit up.<p>

"Take it easy." Holly's voice sounded from my left and I found the blonde kneeling beside the cot, a wet cloth in her hands. "Here, this should help."

I let the blonde lay the cloth over my forehead as I remained lying down. It was cool, and I hadn't realized until now that my body felt like it was burning up. It reminded me of that first night Godric and I had met one another. He had walked me back to my apartment when suddenly my power had been unleashed, tearing through me much like it had today.

"How are you feeling, Savannah?" Holly questioned, leaning over me slightly, a look of concern on her face.

"My head feels like it's going to burst, and my body feels like it's on fire. But other than that, I'm fine." I tried to assure her.

"You worried us." She offered a small smile. "I've never seen anything so...so..."

"So powerful." It was Marnie who finished Holly's comment. I turned my head to the opposite side and found Marnie pacing the length of the back room. "I've never felt such power from another witch."

"I'm not a witch." I shook my head, which I instantly regretted. I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to urge the headache away.

"You have a great deal of power, did you know? There's a magic inside of you that I've never seen before." She shook her head. "It's a magic that we all strive for."

"I-I didn't know." I fibbed, hoping neither of the women could see passed my lie. I seemed to be better at lying that I initially thought, as they both bought my confusion. Maybe I shouldn't have given up that internship at the New York paper; apparently I was better at this than I thought.

"I could feel it too." Holly nodded. "It was different than I've felt before, but I could feel it. It was almost..."

"Suffocating." I whispered with a nod. "I couldn't breathe."

"That was my fault I believe. I was channelling both of our magic and it seemed to have overwhelmed you." Marnie frowned for a moment before a bright grin crossed her face. "You should join us."

"Join you?" I raised an eyebrow as I lifted the cool cloth from my forehead and slowly rose up into a sitting position.

"You should join our circle." Marnie was nodding, as if agreeing with herself that it would be a good idea.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about." I looked over at Holly for an explanation. I found that I could trust the blonde, though I hardly knew a thing about her. But there was just something about her I felt drawn to. If she was a witch, maybe it was just the magic inside of her. But then I should have felt the same with Marnie. But even now, I felt something was off about the older witch, something almost dark and looming.

Maybe Bill and Godric did have a reason to worry.

"We're part of a coven." Holly began to explain. "We don't do much, just play with a few spells..."

"We could dabble into so much more if we only had the power." Marnie drew forward and I felt myself grow tense. "You could learn so much about yourself if you joined us. We'd be able to delve into magic like we've never done before."

"That sounds a bit...intense." I shrugged. I wasn't a witch because apparently I was a necromancer. But even though I had been born with this curse, it didn't mean that I didn't have magic running through my veins. I realized now what this power had been. I always knew it had to have been some sort of magic, even Godric had told me that. But I never really believed it until now, until I felt magic for myself and realized I too, was magical. It was unnerving, to say the least, but I couldn't help a small part of myself from being intrigued, from wanting to know more about what surged through me.

"We could help you harness this gift you were given." Marnie tried to persuade me. "Together, as one, we could help you, and you in return, could aid us."

"I don't know..."

"Why don't you think about it?" Holly suggested, sensing my uncertainty. "We meet here tomorrow night at 9. If you want to join us, then feel free to come."

"We hope that you do." Marnie looked eager.

I could only smile and nod as Holly helped me onto my feet. "I should probably get going. How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes maybe at the most." Holly shrugged. "Why don't I walk you out? I have to head to work anyways."

"Remember, tomorrow night." Marnie called as we slipped back into the storefront.

I glanced over my shoulder at the older woman, watching as she began pacing again, muttering under her breath. I frowned, finding her behaviour to be odd, but kept my comments to myself as Holly and I left the shop.

"I'm really sorry about all of that." Holly looked genuinely sorry as we stepped out into the sunny afternoon. "I don't think either of us thought that would happen."

"It's no one's fault." I assured her with a small smile. "Couldn't have predicted that."

"I still feel terrible." She frowned. "I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"You really don't have to..."

"Oh I know." Her eyes brightened. "Why don't I buy you lunch?"

"Really, Holly, I'm fine. A bit shaky, but I'm fine."

"I insist." She shook her head, a smile spreading across her lips. "I work at this little place called Merlotte's. It's in Bon Temps, have you heard of it?"

"I've never been, but I've passed by the town before." I nodded.

"If you don't have anything else to do today, why don't you follow me over and I can buy you lunch. It's the least I can do for everything that's happened."

I knew Holly was the type that wouldn't stop insisting to make things right, so after a moment, I nodded and decided that I might as well take her up on her offer. I felt drained after what had just happened, so a bite to eat would be good. It was still hours away from nightfall, so I didn't have anything planned until my two vampires awoke from their dead sleep. What could it hurt?

"You know what, lunch sounds great."

* * *

><p>"This is...quaint." I looked around Merlotte's, taking in the simple decor of the small town bar.<p>

"I know it's not much." Holly shrugged.

"It's nice." I assured her with a smile. "It reminds me of a bar we had on campus back at school. Of course, that was usually filled with drunk college guys..."

"Well we have drunk rednecks here." There was an easy smile on her face as she motioned towards the bar. "Have a seat while I go get changed. Sam here will take care of you."

I spied a dark blonde behind the bar wearing a plaid shirt and filling a pitcher with beer. The man offered a smile as I slipped onto one of the barstool, still eying the bar with interest. I had lived in Shreveport my entire life, but I had never ventured out to the small town of Bon Temps only 45 minutes away. It was easy to notice that I looked out of place. Maybe I didn't look a whole lot different than the lunch crowd peering curiously at me, but I was unfamiliar, and in a small town, that was something to be curious about.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asked with a warm smile.

"Just a coke." I returned the smile, feeling an easy spirit from the man.

He nodded and poured the soft drink into a glass and pushed it towards me. "I haven't seen you around here before. You new to the area?"

"From Shreveport actually. Holly and I..."

I never got the chance to finish however, as the door to the bar burst open and a limping form swept in. I heard Sam sigh and glanced over my shoulder to gaze at the boy not too much younger than I was, limping into the bar with a leg brace around his leg.

"Sam." he flashed Sam a smile. "And who's this?"

I rolled my eyes at his gaze travelled over me. He acted nothing more than a typical college boy. I may not have been too social during my four years at Yale, but I had gone to the local pubs once or twice. Of course, I always kicked myself for it. I didn't generally liked being pawed at by immature little boys. Then again, hadn't Eric done exactly that since I met him?

"I apologize for my brother." Sam sent him a dirty look. "He wasn't raised with manners."

"At least I wasn't raised to shoot my own flesh and blood." Sam's brother shot Sam a smug grin before leaning against the bar beside me, the grin twisting into a smirk. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Better not let Maxine hear you say that." Sam warned him. "What are you doing here, Tommy?"

"Can't I just come hang out with my big brother?" there was that shit eating grin again.

Sam wasn't buying the act however and just glared at Tommy.

"Alright, alright, I'm just getting a bite to eat. Or is that not allowed?"

"Just go." Sam nodded at a row of booths.

Tommy's smirk widened as he winked at me before limping over to an empty booth. He flashed on an innocent look to an older couple, who just gushed over the act. I snorted and turned back to Sam, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sorry about him. He's a handful." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Siblings usually are."

"You have any?" Sam wondered.

"No thank god." I laughed. "I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You're lucky." He tossed a bar towel over his shoulder and held out a hand. "I never introduced myself. Sam Merlotte."

"Merlotte, huh, I guess you own this joint then." I shook his hand, surprised at how warm his grasp was. "Savannah Kingsley."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Savannah."

"You too, Sam." there was something different about him. I couldn't exactly tell what is was, but there was just something in those warm orbs of his that told me he wasn't entirely what he seemed. But he acted like a complete gentleman, chatting away with me while we waited for Holly to return from out of the back. I was starting to kick myself for never venturing out of my own little bubble. Bon Temps may have been a small, nosey town, but the residents were nice, and dare I say, even a little friendly.

"Sorry about that." Holly came bursting out from the back, a basket with a burger and fries in her hands. "I hope you like burgers. Lafayette makes the best in the entire parish."

"I'm always up for a good burger." I nodded.

"Come on over to a booth. We'll sneak in a quick chat before my shift starts." She waved me over to one of the back corner booths.

I flashed Sam a smile before following to blonde. I caught Tommy staring at me as I passed, and I sent him a raised eyebrow. He merely shrugged, winking at me once again before going back to charming the old couple. I snickered to myself before slipping into the booth, Holly doing the same across from me as she set the basket of food in front of me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I honestly had no idea it was going to get out of hand earlier." A look of guilt crossed Holly's face.

"Don't worry about it." I waved her apology off. "Honestly, Holly, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this whole magic thing."

"You really didn't know there was magic inside of you?" Holly wondered curiously.

"I never really knew it was magic exactly." I replied honestly with a shrug. "I've felt...different lately, but I guess I just never attributed it to magic. The world is a lot different than I thought it to be."

"It's changed a lot in the last couple of years. It's becoming more accepted now to be...different." Holly nodded.

"So then, are you a witch?" I popped a fry into my mouth and eyed Holly. I tried to search for her essence, pushing at her own magic, though I found it was more difficult than I would have thought. I still felt drained of energy from whatever had happened back at Moon Goddess Emporium. It was almost like my power was taking one long cat nap to rejuvenate.

"A Wiccan." She corrected. "I've practiced the Wiccan lifestyle since I was a teenager. My mother didn't approve, but it was more of a religion for me than anything to do with magic."

"So then why dabble in actual magic then?"

"Just a little hobby I guess." Holly shrugged. "Now mind you, I haven't really done a whole lot. Just prayed mostly to the Goddesses that I won't be called up by the sheriff's office about my boys. It's seemed to have worked so far."

I laughed. "So you're a part of this...coven then?"

"Despite the fact that supernatural beings are more open to the human world, maybe even accepted, it's still hard sometimes to find those that will support you. That's what a coven offers; support."

"I can understand that." I nodded. "What exactly do you do in a coven though?"

"Just call upon the goddesses, maybe a few spirits. It's nothing dark or anything." Holly assured me. "Most of the other wiccans don't have enough magic inside of them to do much more than that."

"But Marnie...she does." I assumed, remembering back to that power as it sliced right through me not so long ago.

"She's our coven leader for a reason."

"I can use some help over here, Holly!" a voice called over the noise of the growing customers.

Holly sighed as she glanced around and noticed the bar had begun to fill up. She patted my hand before slipping from the booth, fixing the apron around her waist as she did so.

"I better get to work." Holly smiled apologetically. "If you'd like, you can stick around after you're done your burger and we can talk some more whenever I have a second. I can see you're a bit uncertain about this whole witch thing. And I can understand that. Maybe I can help."

I could have said no. I could have merely said thank you for the meal and had left when I was finished. But for some reason, I didn't want to do that. For some reason, I did want someone to talk to. I obviously couldn't tell her the truth, I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew the risks. But there was this magic inside of me, a magic that I couldn't control or even fully understand. Sure, I knew Eric and Godric would help me along the way, but they were vampires, they didn't understand the power that crawled beneath my skin, not in the same way that an actual witch, like Holly, could. And for some reason, I just felt like I could trust Holly, like she was more than just a witch greedy for power.

"Sure, that'd be great." I agreed. "They don't really have guidebooks laying around about these sorts of things."

She laid her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently, before beginning her rounds at the filled tables. I sighed as I looked back down at my lunch, my stomach growling as I popped another fry in my mouth. If nothing else, maybe I could discover a little bit more about myself. And right now, I could really use that.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, and before I knew it, the sun had set. I was so busy chatting with Holly whenever she had a chance, that I hadn't even noticed the time. I had moved from the booth and to the bar, where Holly would stop by whenever she had a moment to spare. She helped me better understand myself, or at least the magic that lay inside of me. I still wasn't sure if I truly was a necromancer or not, but I was feeling more sure of myself, like maybe I wasn't so much of a freak anymore. I could still do things that weren't normal, that couldn't be explained, that even these witches would look down upon. I just needed to gain control of them, that's all. Maybe then I could lock these powers back up and shove them as deep into my mind as I possibly could. Until that time came, however, I needed to learn more about myself, about what was inside of me. And Holly gave me that opportunity.<p>

"Oh crap, I didn't realize what time it was." I glanced out the window and spied the dark night sky. I knew if I didn't head on back to Shreveport soon to meet up with Eric and Godric at Fangtasia, the two vampires would begin to panic that something had happened. "I better get going."

"Already?" Sam leaned against the bar, a smile perched on his lips. Whenever Holly had been running around the busy bar like a chicken with its head cut off, Sam kept me company. He was even nicer than I initially though, and I found myself making plans to come back to Merlotte's, simply for the friendly company. The food wasn't so bad either. "You sure I can't interest you in a drink."

"Are you flirting with me, Sam Merlotte?" I raised an eyebrow at the man with a sly grin on my face.

"What, me? Not at all." He chuckled heartedly. "Unless you're interested that is."

"Well I'm sorry to say that I'm taken." I patted his arm before slipping off the bar stool. "I really should go."

"Boyfriend will get jealous?"

"Boyfriends, actually." I winked at him. "It was nice meeting you, Sam Merlotte. I think I just might have to come back to this wonderful bar."

He shook his head with a smile. "You do that, Savannah Kingsley. Maybe you'll let me buy you a drink next time."

"Maybe." I couldn't help but grin as I caught Holly's eye and waved. "Thanks again for everything Holly."

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" She asked hopefully as she waltzed over and started to sort out her receipts.

"You know what, yeah, I think you will." I made the on the spot decision. I knew Eric and Godric wouldn't like it one bit, but this was something I had to do. I wanted to learn more about this magic that I had inside of me, that ran through my blood. They could only help me so much. And hey, wouldn't it be better if there was an inside man, someone to watch the coven's progress from inside the circle? I'd be able to monitor their greed for power, if there even was any, better than any of Bill's men could. It was a win-win situation.

Now I just needed to make Eric and Godric see it like that.

"So tomorrow then." I flashed Holly one last smile before turning and heading out of the bar.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I twirled my keys around my fingers, feeling like for the first time in months, I was finally starting to find the answers I had been searching for. I had been so lost in my own thoughts as I crossed through the parking lost to my car that I hadn't been paying any attention to where I was walking. Not until, at least, I hit into what felt like a hard brick wall. I yelped as my ass was met with the gravel ground, my nose scrunching up in pain and embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A red head suddenly appeared hovering over me, a look of concern in her bright blue eyes. "I wasn't watching where I was..."

She paused however, as her eyes narrowed and she stared down at me with the oddest expression. And then her fangs extended. My eyes grew wide as I realized she was a vampire. I didn't mean to feel scared, knowing that fear was what vampires lived off of, but I hadn't been expecting to run right into a vampire, literally. I gulped as I began scrambling away, hurrying to my feet and brushing off the dirt from my shorts.

"Y-you're a vampire." I breathed out, my eyes travelling over the red head. She didn't appear to be much older than a teenager, but then again, Godric didn't look all that much older but he was really two thousand years old. Looks could be deceiving in the vampire world. I found it odd, however, to find her dressed in a Merlotte's uniform, much like the one Holly was wearing. Did she work here?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. You just..." the red head stepped closer, her head tilting to the side. Her fangs didn't retract as she looked me over questioningly, and I knew right away she had smelt my scent. My intoxicating, sweet scent that alerted vampires right away to the fact that I wasn't human, not entirely anyways. "You smell good."

My heart was racing in my chest as I shot a quick glance at the lively bar. Even if I shouted for help, I doubt anyone would hear me. I looked next to my car, and while it was close enough I could run to it for safety, I knew this vampire could just outrun me.

"Why do you smell so strange?" the red head asked curiously, subconsciously licking her red painted lips.

"I think you should just put those things away." I shakily indicated to her fangs.

I was expecting her to attack me, to tear at my throat to drain me dry. But that's not what happened at all. In fact, her fangs did retracted, though there was a look of confusion in her blue orbs.

"I didn't...how did you..."

"I don't know?" I took another step back.

"You don't know." Her questioning stare relaxed, the vampire now appearing more dazed than hungry.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her, and I mean really stared at her. Her once bright eyes now appeared dull, like she wasn't even all there. She stood there completely still, not moving an inch, and appeared deader than any vampire I had ever seen before. I took a risk and waved a hand in front of her face, and while I expected her to snap at me with her razor sharp incisors, that wasn't what happened at all. She was still perfectly still, almost frozen. Her eyes were glazed over, and that's when I knew what had happened.

"Oh holy shit." My eyes grew wide as I took a courageous step forward. "Did I seriously just...oh fuck."

I stood there for a moment, completely blown away by what I had done. I hadn't even been trying. The other times I had been able to order something from a vampire, I had been emotionally charged. I was being attacked the first time it had happened, and the first time with Godric I had been an emotional wreck. The last time with both Eric and Godric, I had been frustrated and annoyed. But tonight, while I had been spooked at first, there had been no charged emotions behind my commands. They had nearly been fearful suggestions. And she just followed them like I had glamoured her. She just stood there in a daze like I had taken over her completely.

And maybe I had.

"What's your name?" I asked, testing out exactly how much power I had over this vampire.

"Jessica." She answered in a monotone voice, her eyes not even blinking.

"Do you work here, Jessica?" I began circling the vampire, taking her in from all angles, ensuring that she was still trapped under whatever spell I had cast on her unknowingly. I felt both impressed and terrified at the same time. How had I been able to do this? Were my powers stronger than I initially thought, than any of us thought? That thought scared me. But it also surprisingly impressed me, to know that I had this power inside of me, this power that could do these impossible things.

"Yes."

"Oh wow." I shook my head in amazement. "This is sort of cool."

"This is anything but cool, Savannah."

My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I spun around, only to come face to face with both Eric and Godric. Godric stood a few feet behind Eric, a look of contemplation on his face while Eric just looked livid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric demanded.

"N-Nothing..."

"Nothing? This is not nothing, Savannah!" Eric motioned to Jessica's frozen form. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't mean to do it." I tried to reason with him. "We bumped into each other, and she noticed I smelt different and her fangs came out. I was a bit spooked and told her to put her fangs away, not thinking that she would, but then she did."

"And how exactly did she become...this." Eric stared at Jessica for a moment before shaking his head and glaring down at me.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't." I looked over to Godric for help. "Really, Godric. I didn't...I didn't mean to take control of her. I don't even know how it happened. You have to believe me."

"I do." Godric nodded, though there was a frown on his face. "Jessica is still a newborn vampire. She's very young, very newly undead. I imagine it would be easier to control the freshly made than it would be to control someone as old as Eric and I."

"Which would explain how I could raise the vampire out of the ground." I nodded.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you have Bill's progeny under your control. Fix it. Now." Eric growled.

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "She's Bill's progeny? Oh shit, I didn't know."

"Is there any way you can...end this?" Godric asked much more nicely than Eric had.

"I...I don't know. I can try?" I glanced back at Jessica before sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's alright, Savannah." Godric offered a small smile.

I nodded in return before finding myself back in front of the red head. I inhaled sharply before catching her gaze, staring deeply into those blue orbs.

"Jessica, I want you to be released from my control." I glanced over her shoulder to where Eric and Godric stood, the latter nodding at me in encouragement. "But I don't want you to remember this ever happening. You're just going to walk right on into Merlotte's like nothing happened."

"It's like she's glamouring her." Eric muttered to Godric, though I heard it clear as day.

"I don't know how to stop it." I ignored Eric's comment.

"Just concentrate, Savannah. Will it to happen. Just focus." He instructed.

I closed my eyes, shaking out my arms as I tried to concentrate on my hold on Jessica. I imagined it to be like links in a chain. My hold on her was connected by those links, by the chain being whole. And then I imagined those links falling away from one another, breaking the connection, breaking the hold I had on her. And just like that, I felt a gust of wind blowing my hair back, my eyes opening to find that the red haired vampire was now nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh of relief, my shoulders slumping forward as I glanced back over at my two vampires.

"So, I think I believe you now. I really do think I'm a necromancer."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

"Are you still mad?" I asked softly, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. I was sitting on the edge of Eric's desk, the vampire in question settled in his chair and going through paper work with a frown on his lips. Godric had slipped out to make a phone call to an associate of his that might have more information on necromancy than we had, and had left Eric and me to our own devices. Both vampires had been fairly silent on the drive over to Shreveport, minus whenever Eric would bitterly remark that I couldn't drive and that my car was a pile of shit. I would just remind him, however, that he could get out at any time. He was being difficult, and it was frustrating me. But I also knew that if this was going to work between the three of us for longer than a week or two, than I was going to have to learn to have patience with Eric's mood swings.

"I'm not mad." Eric insisted grumpily.

"Are you sure, because you sound mad." I chewed on my bottom lip. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know what I was doing. It just happened. Do you even think I want to be able to have these powers, Eric? I don't. I want to be normal, not some..."

"You're not a freak, Savannah." He lifted his gaze to stare at me with narrowed eyes. "How many times do we have to tell you that?"

"Did you not see what I did tonight? I'm a..."

"You're not." His hand fell onto my knee, his fingers digging into me almost painfully. I sighed and looked him dead in the eye, searching though blue orbs so a reason to believe he was right. "How can you possibly think that?"

"Because I could control a vampire!"

"Not so loud." He hissed. "Do you want the whole bar to know?"

"What would it matter? I'm a complete freak." I frowned, looking down at my lap. "That's all I am. I don't even know why you and Godric even care about little old me. I'm nothing special."

Eric sighed as he turned in his chair before tugging me down onto his lap. I wouldn't look him in the eye however, feeling ashamed of what I had done in the parking lot of Merlotte's. Why would two vampires want to be around someone who could do that? I had been impressed at my power at first. I had been surprised by what I could do. But the longer I thought about it, the more scared I became. It wasn't normal to be able to hear the dead, to be able to raise vampires from their graves. And it should have been near impossible to control one, to be able to glamour them. But not only that, it was dangerous. What would happen if Bill or any other vampire found out about my gift, or really, my curse? Why would Eric and Godric want to surround themselves with someone who could be so dangerous?

"Listen to me." Eric hooked a finger under my chin. "Listen to me very closely, Savannah, because this is a onetime deal. You hear this once and that's it. Do you understand?"

I nodded silently as he forced our gazes to meet.

"You, Savannah Kingsley, are the furthest thing from a freak. You are a beautiful..." one of his hands began sliding down my side to rest on the top of my hip. "Remarkable girl who I get to call mine."

"And Godric's." I made sure to remind him.

Eric sent me a pointed look and I quickly grew quiet. Eric was having a rare caring moment, and I wasn't about to ruin that. Because as he looked deep into my eyes, my heart began to flutter, my blood began to pump quickly through my veins. I felt my arousal grow between my legs, and I knew he could tell as a smirk grew on his lips.

"Nothing you could do will change the fact that you're mine. Nothing you could say will drive me away, do you understand? Because you are not a freak. I do not ravish freaks. And as I have plans to rip your clothes off and fuck you until you forget your own name, you can't be a freak." I blushed at his vivid comments. "Whatever you might be able to do, Savannah, we'll deal with it. But you can't scare me off. You can't push me away. You should know already that I'm very persistent when it comes to what I want. And you're what I want."

He ended his spiel with a kiss. But it wasn't a soft and sweet kiss, oh no, there was a fiery passion as his lips crashed against mine. His hand gripped my hip, digging his fingers into me as his tongue darted out, forcefully parting my lips. I moaned, my eyes fluttering close as Eric nipped at my bottom lip before his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. His other hand began travelling down to my thighs, his fingertips gliding across my bare legs before reaching hem of my shorts. He parted my thighs just enough to slip his fingers between my legs and to the crotch of the shorts. I jumped, my back arching as he touched my hot core through the layers of clothes. He teased my arousal, applying pressure to my sweet spot as his lips lightly began trailing across my jaw and to the patch of skin just below my ear. I gasped out in pleasure as his fangs extended and grazed over my weak spot.

"E-Eric..." I moaned out, squirming on his lap.

"Shush." He silenced me as his lips returned once again to mine, his fangs slicing across my bottom lip. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat as he gently sucked on my bleeding bottom lip, his own arousal growing inside of his pants and pressing against me.

Eric suddenly stood, his tongue swiping across my lip to lap up every drop of blood as he lifted me up onto the desk, setting me on the edge as he placed himself between my opened legs. I felt him, pressing against me, only our clothes acting as barriers, and I felt myself growing more aroused, more ready for him. My hands slid over every inch of his immaculate body, my fingernails grazing along his back, causing for Eric's finger to rub against me with more force. I was near ready to just plead for him to rip my clothes off, to submit to him finally, but before we could, the door opened and we were no longer alone.

I was panting as Eric pulled away ever so slightly, his forehead resting against mine. His tongue would dart out every so often, catching the last few droplets as they fell before his sliced his own bottom lip and pressed our lips back together. I could feel Godric's presence in the room, I could feel the ancient vampire growing closer to the desk and just taking a seat across from us. I should have pulled away in embarrassment, but I couldn't find the strength, I couldn't find the will to do so. Because I wasn't embarrassed. I wasn't just with one over the other. I wasn't with Eric, and I wasn't with Godric. There was no shame in acting out natural desires with either of these vampires. Because they were both mine. They were mine to do with as I wished. Just as I was both theirs.

After a moment, Eric did pull away, stealing one last short but sweet kiss before taking a step back and settling back down in his desk chair. There was a smirk spread across his face as he stared up at me, lust and hunger in those deep orbs of his. I couldn't help but grin at the vampire as I readjusted myself and glanced over my shoulder to the content vampire on the other side of the desk.

"Hi." My cheeks grew red as I slipped off the table, only for Eric to grab me around the waist and pull me back down onto his lap. I rolled my eyes, but shifted until I found a comfortable position. Of course, the shifting only caused Eric to groan, his eyes closing as I brushed across his still erect arousal. I chuckled as I patted him on the cheek. "Sorry about that."

"Are you going to give yourself to me entirely yet?" He questioned, his voice hoarse as his eyes slowly drew open.

"Not yet." I smirked wickedly at the blonde before turning my attention on Godric's smiling form. "Find anything useful from your associate?"

"He's sending a few interesting books that he thought we might find useful." Godric nodded, eying both Eric and I before shaking his head with a soft chuckle. "You two were enjoying yourself in my absence I see."

"I'll make it up to you later." I winked at Godric, only for Eric's arm to tighten around my waist almost possessively. "Oh calm down Eric, don't be a jealous one now."

"I'm not jealous." Eric insisted, though his tone was borderline jealousy. "I'm just...not finished."

"Oh I can feel that." I teased the Viking. "But we also need to talk."

"About?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to like it very much." I cringed as I remembered that I was going to have to tell both Eric and Godric about my exciting afternoon.

"What happened now?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at me.

"Well...I...er...you both have to promise not to freak out." My hands were fidgeting in my lap as I looked between the two vampires.

"I already don't like where this is going." Eric sighed.

"What is it, Savannah? You know you can tell us anything." Godric leaned forward.

"Just promise, please." I bit down hard on my bottom lip.

"We promise." Godric spoke for both of them.

"Now tell us what you did." Eric prompted.

"Well I didn't mean for any of it to happen." I couldn't look either of them in the eye as I began. "I was just trying to clear my head after our conversation last night, about the whole necromancy thing, and then I...well I felt something."

"Did you find yourself near another cemetery?" Godric wondered.

I shook my head. "No, it was different than that. I felt this trickle of power, but it wasn't the same as what I feel around a cemetery. This felt warm and almost intoxicating, like I wanted more of it. Probably how a vampire would feel drinking the tastiest blood around."

"And where was this power coming from?" Godric frowned.

"Well that's the thing. It wasn't entirely power and more like...well it was magic." I looked down at my lap. "I may have found the magic shop where the witches Bill told us about convene."

Not a single word was spoken, and besides my nervous breaths, the room was perfectly silent. I swallowed hard as I urged myself to continue, to just get it all out at once. It was like a band aid; better to get the pain over and done with quickly rather than slowly. I already knew Eric and Godric weren't going to be happy that I had found the magic shop, that I had met some of the witches that had come to town. And they would be even less happy to know that I had agreed to join their circle, at least just for one night anyways.

"So to make a long story short..."

"We want the long story." Eric's voice was low, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh fine." I sighed and nodded. "I was curious, alright? I've never felt this sort of magic before and I was intrigued. It felt so...so nice and maybe I was a bit drunk off of it that I wasn't thinking. Because I went inside and..."

"You went inside?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely insane? What the hell possessed you to go inside that witch's shop? They're evil, Savannah."

"So does that mean I'm evil too then?" I risked a glance up at him and met his glaring gaze.

"You're not a witch. We've already established this."

"Maybe I'm not a witch. But I have this magic inside of me, Eric. There's magic running through my veins. Maybe this necromancy thing is in my blood and I was born with this curse, but I can feel the magic. I can feel the power inside of me. And I guess I've just never seen it that way before. I had been so set on just living my life pretending I could just push it to the side that I never once embraced the fact that I had magic inside of me, that I was magical."

"That doesn't mean you have to go and get yourself into even more trouble. We already have Nan Flanagan on our ass and Bill sniffing his nose around where it doesn't belong. We don't need you to encourage the witches." Eric snapped.

I frowned. "I wasn't encouraging the witches, Eric. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a necromancer, I can bring the cat back to life." I shot back.

"Don't test me, Savannah."

"And don't treat me like a little naive child! I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm doing." I burst out, trying to squirm off of Eric's lap, though his arm only tightened around me. "I know it might not have been the smartest idea in the world to walk in there and start talking with the witches..."

"Oh great, you fucking made friends too!" Eric rolled his eyes. "This is just great."

"Will you let me finish already!" I shoved at his chest as hard as I could, though it didn't budge the vampire one bit.

"Eric, just let her say what she needs to say." Godric held up a hand, trying to referee our argument once again. I had a feeling that he would be doing that a lot in the future. Eric and I both were strong people, we both had strong personalities. I didn't like to think I was wrong, and he didn't like it any more than I did. We were going to clash, that was just the honest truth. And while Eric could be a jerk and an ass half of the time, if not most of the time, I still loved him, I still wouldn't trade him for the world. He just needed to learn how to be less of an ass sometimes.

I sent Godric a grateful look before continuing. "I met the witch coven leader, Marnie. She seems...well she seems powerful enough. She gave me a reading..."

"Are you kidding me?" Eric growled. "Are you fucking kidding me right now with this bullshit?"

"Enough." Godric's voice rose, his gaze hardening as he stared pointedly at his progeny. "Let her finish."

"Fine." Eric threw his maker a glare in return.

I sighed and shook my head but went on, knowing that if I didn't get this all out now, then I never would. "Look, I went in there partly because I was curious about the magic I was feeling and partly because I knew that if these were the witches, then we ought to know what we may be up against in the future should they get greedy for power."

"That's not your responsibility to seek out, Savannah." Godric was the one to interrupt this time.

"I think you should take your own advice and just let me finish, Godric." I was growing frustrated now. "Please."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Please, go on."

"This is fucking fantastic." Eric muttered under my breath, though I heard him clearly. I nudged him in the ribs, sending him a glare before I went on with my story.

"I know it was risky, but the witches, they bought that I was just curious about the Wiccan lifestyle. And they were more prone to believe me during the reading Marnie gave me. It was...well it was like nothing I've ever experienced before in my life."

"So you're drunk off the power now. It would explain your idiotic decisions." Eric commented.

"No, you asshole. It wasn't exactly a good experience. It was painful. It hurt like hell. Marnie's power and mine combined, it felt like it was tearing me apart from the inside out. The magic I felt that drew me into the shop, it had had been warm and inviting. But this...this just had been evil and dark and horrible. I never want to feel that again." I shuddered, closing my eyes as I remembered that terrible power cursing through me, clawing at my own magic, ripping right through me. "It was horrible. I ended up passing out and..."

"Are you alright?" Godric's face was full of concern. "Are you..."

"I'm fine now, Godric." I assured him with a forced smile. "I had a headache for a while afterwards, and it felt like my body was on fire, a lot like what happened that first night when we met."

"I remember." Godric nodded. "You were burning. I couldn't have left you that night, even though you just about kicked me out."

"I didn't kick you out; I just insisted that you didn't have to take care of a girl you just met." I corrected him.

"As wonderful as this sounds, can you get on with it please." Eric didn't sound pleased one bit.

"As I was saying," I shot Eric a dark look. "Afterwards Marnie was all excited that she had found someone who had the kind of power that I did and offered me a place in her circle..."

"She did what?"

"For the love of god, Eric, shut the fuck up!" I couldn't control my rage any longer. Eric was getting on my last nerve. "Seriously, just fuck off and let me say this."

Eric gritted his teeth, looking absolutely murderous. I tried to slip off of his lap again, but he still wouldn't let me.

"I didn't say yes or no at the time. I just said I would think about it. I didn't want her or Holly to get suspicious." I shot Eric a quick look, expecting him to interrupt, yet again. He didn't however, and I continued. "Holly felt terrible and offered to buy me lunch, and that's how I ended up at Merlotte's. We got to talking, and I think she really helped me understand this magic that I have inside of me. I never truly understood it before. It was just this annoying power that wouldn't leave me alone. But I have a better understanding now."

"We could have helped you, Savannah. We will help you." Godric insisted.

"I know you both will. But at the same time, you can't really. You're vampires, and while you've been around for centuries and have seen all there is to see, you can't completely understand the power inside of me, not like a witch could." I went back to fidgeting with my hands nervously. "I just want to know what's inside of me. I just want to know how I can control it, how I can harness it. I'm tired of having accidents like in the parking lot with Jessica. I don't want to be a dangerous loose cannon that ends up getting us all in trouble."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to converse with witches." Eric shook his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm desperate, Eric. You don't get it. You've had a thousand years to deal with the fact that you're a vampire, that you're no longer human. Maybe you even wanted it. But I never asked for this. I never wanted any of this power. If it could be up to me, I would wish it all away..."

"Just like you would wish _us_ away." He retorted bitterly, turning his head away and glaring at the wall.

I frowned as I stared up at him, searching his face for an explanation. "No, Eric. Why would you even think that? You and Godric are the one good thing that I've gotten out of this. And that's one thing I wouldn't trade for the world. Even though you are extremely good at being a first class asshole."

Eric still wouldn't look at me however.

"There's this magic inside of me, magic that has never been there before, or at least not like this. And I don't know how I'm going to survive with this power unless I figure out how to control it. I know both of you can and will help me. But there are just some things that you won't be able to do, that you won't be able to understand. But Holly and the others...well they would."

"You said that you didn't say yes or no to Marnie's offer at the time." Godric looked down at his lap as he spoke. "You gave a more final answer afterwards, didn't you?"

"I told Holly I would go to their meeting tomorrow night." I held my breath, waiting for the lashing out I knew was to come.

But it never came, not like I expected it to. Eric did however, stand, letting my form fall to the ground with a thud. I groaned as I rubbed my back, shooting the tall vampire a glare. He wasn't standing over me however, and in fact, he was storming towards the door. I scrambled to my feet in just enough time to watch Eric leave, the office door slamming shut behind him. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the desk and ran a hand through my hair. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions, that was for sure.

"I don't want to hurt you, Savannah." Godric was caution as he stood up. "But what you did today was incredibly stupid."

"Godric..."

"Just let me finish." Godric held up a hand to stop me. "Not only did you seek out potential trouble, but you're thrusting yourself into a dangerous situation without even a second thought."

"I have thought about it Godric." I tried to reason with him. "I never said I would join the coven, just that I would go to their meeting tomorrow night. It might be too intense and maybe I'll run away screaming bloody murder, who knows. But I can't just not find out. This is a part of me now, Godric, and I need help, I need guidance. And these witches, maybe they can give me that, maybe they can bring me peace finally."

"But Eric and I cannot." A look of hurt passed over those sea coloured eyes.

"I didn't say that. Don't twist my words Godric." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I'm also doing this for us."

"How exactly?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You can monitor these witches all you want from the outside, but you're never going to find anything out, not real sustenance without having someone on the inside."

"This is too dangerous, Savannah."

"They're not evil, Godric. Not yet anyways. The only one with real power is Marnie..."

"You only need one witch to create havoc, Savannah." Godric sighed with a shake of his head. "What if she manipulates your magic? What if she tries to channel your power and..."

"And what if that never happens. We don't know what's going to happen in the future, Godric. Just like we don't know what's going to happen between the three of us. We just need faith and..."

"I'm a vampire, I don't have faith."

"So does that mean you don't have faith in us?" I questioned, my emotions fraying.

"As you had said, don't twist my words." His tone darkened. "I love you, Savannah. And I love Eric. But this...this is just crazy. You want to infiltrate the witches, and for what reason? Because you can?"

"Because I need this!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I need to do this. I need to learn about what I am, about what's inside of me. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because we should be enough for you."

"Why won't you and Eric just listen to me?"

"Perhaps because for once, my progeny is right. What has gotten into you Savannah? Are you out of your mind?" Godric twisted on his heel and began towards the door at a human pace.

"Godric, please don't walk away."

"You claim to be ours, Savannah. So why won't you just listen to us?" he stopped at the door, his hand grasping the door handle.

"Because I'm not a slave, I'm not some mindless twit you two might have shared a century ago." I snapped. "I'm doing this, Godric. I'm doing this for all of us. I get what I want, and you get information about the witches. It's a win-win situation."

"No, Savannah, it's really not." Godric shook his head and opened the door. "Stop being so selfish."

My mouth dropped open as I watched Godric step out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. I was alone in that office, alone with my thoughts, alone with my anger. I hated Godric and Eric for being so stubborn. I knew the risks, I knew there were dangers. But this was something I had to do. Marnie was the only witch I would have to worry about. And if I felt another display of power like I had today, then I would high tail it out of there the first chance I got. But until then, I needed to learn more about myself, about this new side of me I was about ready to embrace.

So why couldn't they just let me?

* * *

><p>It was closing time when I finally left the office. I had been too afraid of bumping into an enraged Eric and Godric, and thought it would be better if I gave them a few hours to cool down. But now I had to face the music as I slipped into the bar, only to find it deserted besides the two vampires I was nervous to face.<p>

"And she finally comes out of hiding." Eric muttered, taking a swig of true blood. Godric sat across from his progeny at the table they were settled at in the middle of the room. I stood awkwardly beside the bar, glancing at the exit every so often and wondering if I should just leave without saying a word. But I didn't want to go home tonight and lay awake because of the argument we were having. I just wanted to clear the air, though I wasn't so sure we could do that now.

"Look, I just wanted to say one last thing." I stepped forward slowly, inhaling sharply as I gathered up all the courage I could possibly find. "I know you two don't approve. I know you're not very happy with me right now and I'm pretty sure you're both reconsidering this whole agreement we have together..."

"Savannah nothing you could say or do would change our minds on the matter of the three of us." Godric sighed and lifted his gaze to meet mine. "We might have a disagreement, we might yell and argue, but you're always going to be ours. We'll always care for you and protect you."

"Which would be a lot easier if you would stop putting yourself into these situation." Eric glared right at me. "Firs the cemetery and now this?"

"Do you honestly think I wanted to have a hand grab at me in a cemetery, Eric?" I glared back at him. "Because that was the last thing I ever wanted. I still have nightmares over that. You know that."

He just rolled his eyes and glared down at the table.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I shook my hair out, letting it mask my rising emotions. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to be drawn to that magic shop. I had no intention of seeking out some witch coven and joining them. I never even wanted to fall in love with the two of you and have this power that I can't explain. But that's just the thing, I never had a choice. Someone decided this all for me and unfortunately, I have no choice in the matter except to just embrace this. And I can't do that if I don't know what I am. If I don't know _who_ I am."

"This is too dangerous, Savannah."

"No," I held up my hand. "Please just let me say this. And then you can fight me tooth and nail all you want. Just let me say this."

Godric nodded, allowing me to continue uninterrupted. I eyed Eric for a moment, expecting him to comment once again, but he didn't, and instead just tipped his True Blood at me.

"My lips are sealed."

I rolled my eyes but inhaled again before continuing. "I know the risks. I know the dangers. But I need to know. I need to learn as much as I can right now, before I lose my nerve or something horrible happens because I lose control. I'm not saying you two can't help me, because I know if anyone can ground me, can keep me focused, it's you two. My power...my magic I should say, it likes you two. For whatever reason, whenever you two are around, it feels familiar and amazing, and I don't want that to end. But I also need to know why that is. I need to know how this is all happening. I need to be taught how to deal with all of this by people who can relate to what I'm going through. And the closest thing I'm going to get is witches."

"But..." Godric tried to cut in.

"But I'm also doing this for us, for your safety. Marnie, well I can see why you may be concerned. I felt something off about her. I don't know what, but when her magic touched mine, it was horrifying. So yes, I think there is something to worry about, and maybe being around her won't help at all. But we need to know what goes down in those meetings. We need to know if their power is growing. And I can do that. Maybe I can even control it and persuade them not to use too much power, to just stick to the simple things. But we need someone on the inside, and I honestly don't think they'd be very receptive to a vampire just barging in there."

"I still don't..."

"You can say no all you want, but I'm my own person." I stood there confidently, though on the inside, I felt like an emotional wreck. "I love you both, and I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us, but I'm going to do this. You can't stop me."

Eric suddenly flashed before me, a gasp emitting from my lips. He stared down at me with a dark look in his orbs, a look dark enough that I was forced to take a hesitant step back.

"Eric?"

"Do you know why we're so adamant for you not to do this?" He only took a step forward, closing the gap between us. "Do you know why I'm so pissed off at you right now?"

I shook my head, trying to get as far away from Eric as I possibly could. I didn't want to be afraid of him, but it was hard not to be when he was looking down at me with that look in his eye.

"Because we love you, you silly little girl." He grabbed onto my arms, holding me in place as his fingers dug into me. I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't even bother to struggle; there was no point, Eric was far stronger than I ever would be. Maybe I could have even ordered him to let me go, but I just felt rooted to the spot. "Do you think we want to watch you struggle with these powers? Do you think we want to watch you walk into a death trap? We love you, Savannah. You're ours. Ours, Savannah. I will not lose you. Not now, not ever. You tried to leave me once, and I found you. Now I'm not letting you go. I won't let you go off and get yourself killed. Do you hear me? I won't."

His grasp on my arms loosened, but he didn't let me go. In fact, he pulled me against him, his arms circling around me securely. I was shocked by his words. I was shocked by the sudden rush of warmth I felt spilling through me the moment I was in Eric's arms. I could feel his love at that moment as our bodies connected. I felt emotions that I had never felt before from this vampire. I didn't understand how I could feel those emotions, but I did. And in that moment, everything I had fought for tonight, vanished. My strong will, my determined arguments, it just all faded away. Because as much as I wanted to learn more about myself, about what I was, as much as I wanted to be able to keep an eye on the witches from the inside, what mattered to me more than anything in the world were these two vampires. And to hear, to feel the love Eric had for me, to know that I wasn't just some mystery to him that he would bore of, that I wasn't just some sex toy or blood bag, it meant the entire world to me.

"Okay." I whispered softly, my eyes closing as a single tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away as I returned the embrace, my arms lifting to wrap around Eric's torso. "I'll let it go. For now. Not forever, and we will talk about this again. But for now, I won't do it."

"Thank you." Eric breathed out in a low, relieved tone.

"We'll figure something else out, Savannah, we will." Godric spoke from a few feet away, and he too sounded relieved. "We'll get you through this."

I wasn't exactly sure how that would pan out, but it would.

Right?


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

Weeks passed since the argument over the witches, since it had been decided that for the time being, I would keep my distance from them. I hadn't kept my end of the bargain completely. While I didn't go to that coven meeting, or any others, I did find myself frequently visiting Merlotte's a few times a week to chat with Holly, to seek out her guidance. I was surprised that she so freely gave it to me, treating me more than just the common stranger that I was. And I appreciated that. I didn't feel an ounce of darkness from her. She simply was living the lifestyle of a religion she believed in with all of her heart. She didn't dabble into dark magic, not like the others may have. I felt like I could trust her, like I could depend on her.

Of course, Eric and Godric never had to know about those little visits to Bon Temps. A part of me wondered if they did know, even though I always made sure to be back in Shreveport by the time the sun was setting. But if they did have an idea of what I was up to during the day, they hadn't voiced it to me. Maybe I was finally able to get one over on the vampires. I doubted it, but who knew.

Things had been slow between the three of us at first during those few weeks. There was still tension in the air over the argument, and it took effort on all of our parts to put the subject to rest and move on. And we did. I even suggested a date night. Godric had been thoroughly confused by what a date meant, but Eric hadn't been pleased at all. Of course, I had managed to get him to agree eventually, and that was how we had found ourselves sitting in the back of a small, vampire friendly restaurant, just the three of us. I had dressed up for the occasion in a piece from the new wardrobe Eric had graciously bought me. He had all but forced me to go shopping, giving me his credit card and everything. I should have had more pride and refused him, but if I wasn't getting sex from the vampire (of course that was my own fault) then I was at least going to get some clothes out of it. Eric was pleased at the new pieces I had worn at Fangtasia, and tonight's dress was no different. It was a black satin dress covered with lace. The cupped sleeves covered my dainty shoulders, the neckline plunging lower than I normally would have liked. The skirt of the dress hugged my curves comfortably before falling to mid thigh. The look on both Eric and Godric's faces when I stepped into the restaurant that night to meet them had been priceless. I had always wanted to make jaw drops, and that's exactly what I had done.

The two vampires cleaned up nicely as well. Godric wore a pair of grey dress slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. The sleeves of the sort were rolled up passed his elbow and nearly all the way p to his shoulder, showing off just a hint of the tattoos on his upper arms. The one crossing from one collar bone to the other peaked out from the top of his shirt where he kept a few of the buttons undone. Eric was dressed in all black, no surprise there. But he looked dashing in the black slacks and black button up shirt that too had the sleeves rolled up, though only to his elbows. A smirk was also worn, but it was rare to see Eric without it.

"Like what you see?" Eric sat back in his seat, a smug smirk spread across his lips as he licked his lips at me. "I can't wait to take you home tonight..."

"And who says I'm going home with you tonight." I sent him my own wicked smirk.

"You can't continue to tease us like this, lover." Eric leaned forward, his gaze sweeping over my body and I couldn't help but blush as I imagined what he was thinking. "I'm not going to be patient forever."

"Oh you can keep it in your pants for a little while longer." I snorted.

"Are you sure about that, Savannah?" Godric raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips. "This is Eric we're talking about."

"Good point." My smirk widened as Eric scowled at his maker. Before he could utter a word however, our waitress came over with our bill. Her hips swayed as she walked away, and I caught her flashing the vampires a seductive smile over her shoulder a few times. I rolled my eyes at her attempts to gain their attention. Tough luck, honey, they were all... "Eric, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Eric faked a look of innocence as he looked away from the waitress's swaying hips.

"Are you looking at her?" I crossed my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow.

"If I said yes, would that make you jealous enough to have sex with me?"

I thought about it for a moment before rolling my eyes. "No."

"Damn." Eric shook his head before his gaze travelled back to the waitress who was now bending over unnecessarily as she grabbed the pen I was sure she had purposely dropped. "Now that's a fine piece of..."

"If you finish that, I will stab you with a fork." I threatened, my lips pursing together.

"You are jealous." Godric mused, a hint of amusement in his orbs.

"You should try it, Godric." Eric flashed his maker a wide smirk.

"Hm..." Godric gazed around the room before finding a girl not much older than I was sitting at a table not too far away. I frowned as I looked between Godric and the girl who was now blushing and giggling, despite the fact that she had a date sitting across from her.

"Okay, this really isn't funny."

"Oh I think it is." An almost identical smirk crossed Godric's face.

"I'm not having sex with either of you, so you might as well just stop." I voiced just a little too loud. I blushed as I realized heads were beginning to turn in our direction. I hissed at the two vampires as I shoved at their shoulders, trying to gain their attention once again. "Stop it. I'm jealous, are you happy. You're mine!"

"A little possessive, aren't we?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you're the king of being possessive." I muttered and stood up. "Just pay the damn bill and let's hurry this up."

"I think I'm having a little too much fun, aren't you, Godric?" Eric seemed to be in no rush at all to leave.

"Godric!" I whined.

"We could stay for a little while longer." Godric eyed me out the corner of his eye.

"Oh, you are both cruel and mean." I pouted as I pushed the hem of my dress down as I stormed away from the table and towards the exit. Neither of the vampires followed, which annoyed me, but I knew this was all a part of their game. Neither of them would think about cheating, that much I was certain about. But it didn't mean the little green monster wasn't raging inside of me.

"Miss Kingsley." A voice pulled me from my inner rampage over that slutty waitress.

I blinked as I stepped out of the restaurant to find none other than Bill Compton crossing the street.

"Oh, hi Bill." I offered the vampire a small smile as he reached me, though I flashed a dark look back at the restaurant.

"I'm surprised to see you without Eric and Godric." Bill mused, and I could tell he was still uncomfortable being around me because of my powers. I did appreciate that he didn't try and kill me however, that was an improvement to the last time we met.

"They're inside. Flirting. With someone who isn't me." I replied bitterly and like any jealous girlfriend would have.

"Your arrangement with those two is quite...peculiar." Bill admitted.

"It's peculiar to me too sometimes." I shrugged. "But I...I love them." I wasn't sure why I was saying this to Bill of all people.

"It's hard to think that Eric could love anyone at all. But then again, there was Sookie..." Bill trailed off, a look of sadness crossing his face.

"Who?" I asked curiously. I had heard that name being thrown around more often than I would have cared for. I didn't know who she was, but it sounded like she was more than just some girl. She was someone special to Eric, and to Bill by the looks of it. But then, who was she? What was Eric's history with her? And why had he or Godric never mentioned her to me directly?

"No one." Bill shook his head. "She's no one."

"No, she's someone, I can tell by the look on your face." I tilted my head to the side. "Who is she?"

"Who's who?" Eric's voice sounded from behind me as he and Godric slipped out of the restaurant, thankfully skank free.

"Bill mentioned a Sookie, and I was just wondering who she was. You and Godric have mentioned her name in passing before." I gazed up at the blonde, watching as his expression froze before he quickly masked his impending emotions. Now I really knew something was up. Who was this girl? "Who is she, Eric? Who's Sookie?"

"No one at all." Eric's voice was strained. "Isn't that right, Bill?"

Bill looked between us with an uncomfortable expression on his face and nodded.

"I know you're lying." I planted my hands on my hips. "Who is she, Eric?"

"I said no one." His eyes narrowed. "Let it go, Savannah."

"No." I shook my head stubbornly. "Who is she? Godric? You must know who she is."

"Savannah, I don't think this is the time or the place." Godric sighed.

I sent him a glare. "I think this is a perfect time and place for this. Someone just tell me who she is. If she isn't important than you should have no trouble telling me."

"She's going to find out about Sookie eventually, Eric." Bill sighed after a moment, his gaze falling to the sidewalk sadly. "We might as well tell her. She is your human now. Sookie is...she's gone."

I risked a glance up at Eric and saw the conflict in his blue orbs. Why was he so conflicted? Who was this girl and what was there between them? She wasn't just some brainless twat Eric had slept with or used as a blood bag. He wouldn't be acting this way if she was. She meant something to him, but what exactly? And why was I so jealous? She was out of the picture, or so it seemed. He loved me. He wanted me now. I felt confident about that fact, or at least as confident as I could feel. But I still wanted to know who this was, what their relationship had been.

"Not now, Savannah." Eric looked away, his hands slipping into his jean pockets. "Not tonight."

"Then when? What are you hiding from me?" I frowned. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I said not now."

My jaw clenched as I glared at the blonde. Why was he hiding this from me? if she had meant nothing to him, then he would have just told me that. But he was hiding something from me. He was hiding her from me. I didn't want to feel jealous, but I was. Because this was different than that slutty waitress. This was someone who meant something to Eric, who had been important enough in his life that he wanted to hide it from me. And that hurt. Didn't I deserve to know if there was some girl vying for Eric's heart? Shouldn't I know if I had competition? Eric however, seemed adamant to not spill a single thing.

"Eric, please. I want to know." I tried a softer approach, stepping close to the vampire. "Please just..."

"I'm done with this." He flashed me one last dark glare before suddenly, a gust of wind blew my hair back and Eric had disappeared. I sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my hair. Everything had been going so perfectly. Our evening had been light hearted, something we all so desperately needed. I was happier than I had been in so long. And now this had popped up, Eric had just run off, and I was still left wondering who in the world Sookie was.

"I should take my leave." Bill nodded curtly before turning and returning to the SUV that sat on the opposite side of the street.

I watched as he slid into the car before it took off down the street seconds later, leaving Godric and I alone on the quiet sidewalk. I risked a glance at the vampire and found his eyes boring right through me.

"You didn't have to push him on the matter, Savannah." Godric sighed as he shook his head.

"Am I not allowed to be curious about some girl who obviously meant something to him?" I wrapped my arms around myself. "That's not fair."

"Eric cares about you now, that's all you need to know."

"So he cared about this Sookie girl then."

"Eric is over a thousand years old, Savannah. You cannot expect him to not have a past with women." Godric reminded me. "You too have a past with men, do you not?"

"Yeah but..."

"I think you should drop it, Savannah."

"You know, you were always on my side when I first found out you were Eric's maker." I muttered.

"Eric's my progeny. I'll always love him; I'll always care about him. And I'll always be on his side."

"So I'm just what...nothing to you."

"Don't do that. Don't twist what I say." Godric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This isn't the evening Eric and I had planned for you, Savannah."

My arms tightened around myself as I looked away, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I wished I could just erase the last few minutes of this night and go back to how we were inside of that restaurant. I didn't want my vampires angry with me, but I also didn't want there to be secrets between us. Sure, I did have a past with men, but honestly they hadn't meant a damn thing to me. I knew Eric has had a past with women; Godric surely has had a past with them too. They've slept with countless of women in some form or fashion during their lives, and I've accepted that. But this was different than just another slutty girl he had taken to his bed. This Sookie, whoever she was, had meant more to him than that. But what? What had she been to Eric? And where was she now? I didn't want to give Eric my heart, like I had slowly been doing, only for Sookie to come waltzing back into the picture. Because if Eric broke my heart, I honestly didn't know how I would react and how it would affect my relationship with Godric. He had said it perfectly that first night we had made these arrangements; one little heartbreak, and it would destroy all of us.

"Please don't do that." a heavy sigh emitted from Godric's lips as he stepped in front of me, raising his hand to cup my cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I love him, Godric. I love both of you. I don't want to get hurt." I whispered out, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I just don't want to be heartbroken because of some other girl."

Godric drew me in for an embrace, his arms wrapping securely around me. I sighed as I laid my cheek against his chest, the tears cascading down my cheeks and wetting his dark shirt. My own arms circled around Godric, clutching onto him and refusing to let go. My heart ached at the mere thought of losing either Eric or Godric in any possible way. I had decided to split my heart into two when I had agreed to be both of theirs. My heart was already fragile when I entrusted them with my vulnerability. I trusted them to love to, to take care of me, to hold me like Godric was doing on this night. I knew there was a possibility of heartbreak. I knew there would be tears and screaming and everything you could expect out of a normal relationship. But I also had known deep inside of myself when I went into this that I would never love another like I loved both Eric and Godric. They may be vampires, and we may not be able to be together for an eternity, but for right now, they were enough, they were my entire world. They were the pieces to my unfinished puzzle. But if I happened to lose just one of those pieces, everything would crumble down around me and there would just be no fixing it. You couldn't finish a puzzle without all the pieces after all.

"Eric loves you, Savannah. He loves you, not Sookie." Godric assured, stroking my hair in comfort. "He chose you, my love. He's chosen to love you and only you. Don't question that; don't doubt the love he has for you. He's never loved another like he has you. Never in our thousand years together have I ever seen him the way that I see him with you now. Cherish that, Savannah. Don't push him away."

I knew Godric was right. I shouldn't be pushing at Eric over something that might mean nothing. He had chosen me; he had chosen to love me and not this other girl. I wasn't sure of what happened between them, if there was even anything there. But I was the woman he sought out now; I was the one he had chosen to give his dead still heart to. That's what should matter right now, nothing else.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" I pulled away from Godric after a few minutes more of his hand stroking my hair. I rubbed at my teary eyes, willing the tears away as I calmed myself down.

"Perhaps he should be doing some of the apologizing." He offered a small smile.

"I could accept that." I couldn't help but return the smile. Godric was always able to make me smile when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. "Where do you propose he is?"

"He has an apartment not far from here. He's there."

"How do you know?" I wondered as I took his outstretched hand, our fingers intertwining.

"A bond between a maker and child is a special one. It's deeper even than the blood bond that I share with you. It's possible, that after many years, my blood may eventually leave your system. But with Eric, our bond will always remain, if not grow stronger, over time." Godric explained as we began walking down the sidewalk, passing where Eric's red corvette was sitting and even further from where I had parked.

"You really love him, don't you?" I glanced up at him.

The was a loving smile adorning his lips, a smile I had seen on my own mother's face throughout the past twenty one years of my life. Godric loved Eric like a parent would love a child, and I doubt that would ever change. The two vampires may evolve into two entirely different people, much like Godric already had, but the love, the loyalty they shared for one another, that would always remain strong, it could never be broken.

Godric and I walked in silence the rest of the way to the modern apartment building we fell to a stop in front of. It was one of the newer designed buildings near the centre of downtown, and I was amazed that Eric had an apartment here of all places. Then again, only the best would do for that vampire. He thought himself to be a king, minus the title, and thought he should be treated as one. So of course he would own real estate in one of the most expensive buildings in all of Shreveport. I didn't get much of a chance to gawk at the architecture of the building however, as Godric swept me inside to the minimally designed lobby. A door man nodded at us, and must have been used to Godric as he never questioned where we were going. Godric led the way over to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting patiently for the moving contraption to return back down to ground level. Once it had, we stepped into the empty elevator and Godric pressed the highest number before stepping into place beside me.

"So, Eric lives here huh?" I commented.

"Some of the time. I've been residing here as of late. I don't like to impose on my child when I visit." Godric informed.

"So if he doesn't live here most of the time, then where does he live?"

"That, my dear, is not for me to tell you."

"More secrets." I rolled my eyes.

"It's the matter of safety that he tells very little people about his safe houses. You can understand the risk of having too people know about where he goes to ground." Godric sent me a look.

He had me there. I could understand why a vampire wouldn't want people to know where they fall into their dead rest for the day. They're only vulnerable during the day, and that's when some sick psychos like the fellowship of the sun followers would try and burn as many vampires as possible to rid the world of their evil. That entire church was completely bonkers I was certain.

"Here we are..."

My eyes grew as wide as saucers as the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening to a huge entire floor penthouse suite. It was spectacular. I had lived in a small, cramped two bedroom townhouse my entire life, and when I had moved up to Connecticut, I hadn't exactly lived in the best looking apartment around. I had never really money. I wasn't poor necessarily, my mother always provided me with whatever I needed. But this...this was just breathtaking. The view alone from the floor to ceiling glass window that extended nearly the entire wall opposite of the elevator was just out of this world. You could see all of Shreveport, and I suspected, if I looked hard enough, I would find my own lit up house in the distance.

"This is amazing." I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding as I followed Godric out of the elevator and into the apartment. I had to blink a few times and even pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming this. It was something out of the magazines that you would be in awe over, but never once think about standing in yourself. And my two vampires stayed here occasionally? Wow, just wow.

"You reaction is amusing." Godric admitted with a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but this place is just wow. You saw my apartment back in Connecticut, it was...oh wow, there's a second floor?" I spied the stairs ascending to a second level. "My mind has officially been blown."

I felt Godric's hand on my back as he led me through a small foyer and into a living room, the floor tiled with the most expensive and beautiful stone I've ever seen. I was studying the floor so closely that I nearly would have walked right into a hard wall of a person if Godric hadn't stopped me. He jostled me back into reality as I slowly lifted my gaze up to find Eric glaring down at me, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look one bit pleased with me, and I guess I could understand that. I had been harassing him over someone of his past that obviously hadn't ended well. Or maybe it had ended well, and that was the problem. Either way, I should be giving Eric the benefit of the doubt. I loved him and he apparently loved me. Sure there might this other girl out there that he had had feelings for. But right now, I was the one standing before him, not her.

"Hi." I greeted shyly, the anger radiating off of the vampire.

"Get out." Eric snapped bitterly. "I don't want you here."

"Well I want her here." Godric sent him a pointed look.

"But I don't."

"Don't act like a newborn, my child. Just let her speak."

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to Eric. "I...er..."

"Spit it out already."

"I'm sorry?" I offered half heartedly. I knew I should be apologizing to Eric, but as I stood there now before him, with his eyes staring down at me darkly, I was at a loss of words.

"That's it. You're sorry. That's all you have to say for doubting me? For doubting how much I care about you?"

"Bill just mentioned Sookie and I got a bit jealous, okay?"

"You didn't question my looking at the waitress tonight in that way." Eric pointed out.

"That waitress was just a slut who, if I wasn't yours, would just be some girl you slept with. But I have a feeling that this Sookie was a lot more than that." I shrugged.

"It shouldn't even matter. You shouldn't doubt me."

"I'm allowed to be jealous. I'm allowed to be a bit self conscious." I wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm sorry for pressing for information in front of Bill. I'm sorry for asking a lot of questions. I just...I just want to make sure that you're not going to break my heart, Eric. I don't want..."

"Do you think so little of me?" His anger wasn't wavering at all.

"That's not what I'm saying, Eric..." I sighed.

"Then please, tell me, what are you saying?"

"I don't know who Sookie is to you. She may be someone you loved, she may not have been. She was something though, and I wished I hadn't had to learn about her from Bill Compton of all people. We're supposed to be honest with one another. We aren't supposed to be lying." I caught his anger growing and I quickly finished my train of thought. "But you are right, I shouldn't doubt anything. Because you chose me. Whoever she may be, you chose me, and you love me. And I shouldn't doubt that."

"You're damn right." My apology didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Eric, she's apologized. Let it go. You did lie to her, after all. We haven't been entirely honest."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "She should have trusted me. She should have realized that I hadn't told her about Sookie for a reason. That I no longer care about her. She shouldn't have embarrassed me in front of Bill fucking Compton."

"And I'm sorry about that." I tried to reach out to him.

Eric didn't accept my apology, and he didn't accept my attempt to calm him down either as within seconds, he had shoved me against the wall, pinning me there with a death grip on my arms.

"Don't you get that I fucking love you, not her?" he hissed.

I couldn't understand the emotions surging through me as I stared up into those deep blue eyes boring down at me. I wanted to be furious with him for how he was acting. He had lied to me; he still was lying to me. And he had the audacity to be angry with me for questioning him over it. He was using physical force, yet again, to prove that he was the dominant, that I was just his human. And that bothered me. That pissed me off. And yet at the same time, as his fingers dug into my arms, as I peered into those orbs, I could feel my body begin to tighten. Because it wasn't entirely anger that was radiating off of Eric, but also a thick wave of sexual tension. It had been months since we had first met, since we had first kissed. If what he had said was true, he had spent months afterwards thinking about me, wanting me like a part of me had always wanted him. And now I was his, I was willingly both his and Godric's, and I had yet to give myself over to him. You could only take no so many times before someone would reach their breaking point. And Eric I think, has reached his.

"Eric..." I whispered out, trying to raise a hand up to caress his cheek.

He grasped onto my wrist however, and pinned it to the wall beside my head. He did so with my other wrist before pressing his entire body against mine. It should have felt awkward, as he was taller and broader than I was. But it only felt intimate, sexual even. I could feel his arousal beginning to grow as he brushed himself against me. My eyes fluttered and I had to fight to control my composure. I was breathing heavily as Eric lowered his extended fangs to my neck, using his nose to brush away the hair covering his desired pulsing vein. The moment I felt those cold razor sharp incisors, a gasp emitted from my lips. My pumping blood quickened, matching my racing heart beat, and I knew Eric could feel it as a growl sounded from the back of his throat and his fangs pressed harder against the vein. Just a little bit more pressure and my sweet blood would be his, my life in his hands to do with it as he pleased. Maybe in a sense, he was my dominant and I was his submissive. I didn't like the terms, but what could you call this? He held all of the control, not me.

But that wasn't entirely true. Because I was a necromancer, I did hold part of the control. At any time, if I could tap into that power, I could easily control Eric, or at least tell him to stop. I could have done so at any time as Eric's body pressed into mine so hard, a whimper escaped my lips. One of his hands left my wrist, causing my arm to fall lifelessly to my side. I stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do as Eric's fingertips gliding down the side of my dress before reaching the hem. He was hiking the bottom of the dress up over my tanned thighs before I could even stop him, forcing his pant covered erection between my legs. It was a moan this time, that was gasped out as my eyes closed, the feel of his arousal so close to my own. That control I could have held, that I could have manipulated like a good necromancer would have, it all slipped away as I felt Eric's lips brushing along my neck, his tongue darting out to taste me. I shuddered against him, my breathing growing erratic. I've had sensual experiences with Eric, and even some with both him and Godric. But this, this was different than those times. Eric had always known that we couldn't have sex, that I was too afraid of what could happen if we did. He always knew the boundaries.

But tonight was different. Tonight, there were no boundaries to think of.

I should have remembered my fear, remembered the reason I had set out this rule of no sex with either of my desirable vampires. But as Eric grinded his hips against mine, his arousal pressing harder against me, I couldn't even remember why I hadn't submitted to him sooner. That anger was fading away and was being replaced with want, with need. The sexual tension in the room was almost unbearable, and I was ready to loosen the reigns and just let what was natural happen.

But there was another vampire to consider. Eric and I weren't alone in his penthouse suite. Godric was standing by the couch, his gaze boring right through Eric and me, watching us closely. I couldn't just have sex right here and now in front of him. That wouldn't be fair. Would it even be fair to offer Eric sex when Godric had been the first I should have been with intimately? Did he care? Was it hard to watch his progeny be given that intimacy while he had been denied? My emotions were a whirlwind now, not sure what to think, what to do. On one hand, I just wanted Eric to ravish me, to bring me to an earth shattering orgasm. But on the other hand, what about Godric? I loved him, I desired him just as much as I did Eric. Every time I looked at that sweet face of his, I felt my arousal growing, my needs becoming more apparent. I didn't want to choose one over the other, not like this anyways.

"Godric..." I breathed out as Eric's lips found my weak spot. "What about..."

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Eric spun us around, his back now pressed against the wall with me standing like complete putty before him. My eyes remained shut, but I had to grasp onto his strong arms to keep from falling over from the sheer intensity of the power that I could feel seeping from the vampire and into me. I could feel everything at that moment as his lips met mine. I could not only feel his physical arousal, his desire for me, but emotionally, I could feel it all. I could see the need, the want. I could feel the love he held for me, a love that he wanted to take to the next level. He had patiently waited, or at least as patiently as he could, for this. But waiting time was over.

I swallowed hard as Eric's lips parted from mine, his tongue sweeping across both of my lips, as if tasting me. I trembled from his actions, melting against the vampire as I struggled to keep upright.

"Master." Eric's voice was hoarse with sexual desire.

I wanted to question what Eric meant, but I was rendered speechless when I felt a gust of wind before suddenly, a warm, bare chest was pressed against my back. The moment Godric and I touched, the moment I was pressed between those two vampires, something happened inside of me. It felt like the last locked door deep inside of me was unlocked. A rush of power suddenly just swept right through me, cursing through my veins before being pushed right into both Eric and Godric. They gasped as they paused, as they fell still around me. The power surged through all of us, filling us up entirely with a warmth that I had never felt before. My body tingled, pleasure whipping through each of us with such force, I found my body beginning to grow limp. It was only Godric's arm that wrapped around my waist, and Eric's hands cupping my face that kept me from slipping to the floor.

"W-what is this?" I asked barely above a whisper. My body was shaking almost uncontrollably between the two. It wasn't painful however, and instead, it was intoxicating. I felt high already off of this pleasure cursing through me. I just never wanted it to stop, despite how new and unknown it was.

"It's your power." Godric was the one to answer, whispering in my ear. "The magic inside of you, it's spreading to Eric as I, as if trying to bind us to you in a way that only blood should be able to."

"It feels..." Eric let out a sigh of content. "Amazing."

I could only nod in agreement. I let the pleasure wash over me, take over my body completely. There was no point in controlling these sensations, in fighting back. I didn't even want to fight back. And in fact, I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel Eric's lips on mine; I wanted to feel Godric's hands caressing my tightened and ready body. I wanted them more than I've ever wanted them before, more than I've wanted anything else in my life.

The two must have felt what I desired, because Eric's lips met with mine only seconds later. I moaned into the kiss, allowing his exploring tongue access as it darted in and met with mine. One of his hands curled around the back of my neck, pulling me even closer. I was so lost in that magical kiss, that I had nearly forgotten that Godric was there at all. Until, however, I felt his warm hands gliding over my shoulders, teasing at the skin just above my zipper before he began tugging it down. I willingly submitted as the capped sleeves were pushed over my shoulders and slid down my arms as the dress slipped from my form, leaving me in nothing else but a matching black lingerie set. The moment I felt Godric's hands on my bare sides, exploring my now exposed skin, it felt like electric shocks were cursing between us. I moaned even louder as Eric's lips parted from mine before they began exploring my neck once again. I threw my head back, resting it on Godric's shoulder as his fingertips glided over every inch of my bare skin as he could possibly touch. His touch was feather light, though, teasing my body, teasing my growing arousal. My legs felt weak as Godric's hands drew lower and to the top of my black lacy panties. A gasp sounded from my lips as he teased the skin just above the waistband, Eric's hands circling around me and to my bra clasp while his lips continued to attack my neck.

I was floating on air as the bra straps were being slipped off of my shoulders, the bra soon finding its way onto the stone tiled floor. My eyes snapped open as I felt Eric's first touches on my breasts. His hands explored the fleshy mounds, his thumbs brushing across my nipples. I almost couldn't breathe as his fingers tweaked at the erect nipples, toying with them, toying with me. It was when his lips dipped down to one of the nipples that I was nearly sent over the edge. That magic was still being shared between us. With every touch, with every caress, with every kiss, that magic spread through each other, as if we were sharing our essences. And in a way, we were.

"Is this what you want?" Godric's voice was low and seductive as his lips kissed the back of my neck. "Is it my progeny and I that you give yourself too entirely?"

"Y-yes!" I gasped out, my eyes fluttering back shut as Godric hooked his fingers into either side of my panties before very slowly stripping me of them. I was left naked between these very clothed men and I knew that had to change quickly. I tried to raise my hands from Eric's arms, but Godric clasped onto my wrists and stopped me.

"Let us show you what it means to be truly shared between us, my love." He tongue darted out to that weak spot below my ear and I squirmed between the two. "You are ours tonight."

Those four words made up my mind for me in that split second. My fears, my doubts, whatever had held me back in the past, it no longer existed, at least not for this night. Tonight, despite all that had happened in the last hour, I was truly theirs. I was their human; I was the woman they loved. I had never thought of being with both of them at the same time. That had been the premise of them sharing me, but I hadn't really thought about it in a sexual context. I wasn't sex shy; I wasn't afraid of getting down and dirty for a mind blowing evening of sex. I just had never had a partner who had been able to match what these two could do with a simple look or touch. Even with all of our clothes on, they had been able to cause a raging orgasm deep inside of me. But tonight, tonight there would be no clothes, nothing standing in our way.

It was Godric's fingers that pulled me back out of my thoughts. My body tightened and moistened as his fingers danced across my lower stomach before dipping between my legs. The moment he touched my most intimate place, I shook hard against the two vampires. Eric's lips were still sucking on my nipples, one by one. It had started out gentle, almost as if he thought me to be fragile, but now his fangs were grazing across the tips of my nipples, gliding across the flesh of my breasts before suddenly sinking inside of me. I cried out from the pain but it quickly turned to pleasure as Godric stroked my arousal, my hot core, before thrusting a single finger inside of me. My legs gave out on me, and it was only Godric's arm around my waist that held me upright. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head and it didn't take long for my orgasm to crash right through me. Eric lapped at the drops of blood greedily while Godric's pace continued to speed up, adding another finger to the mix. I was screaming out in ecstasy, and soon, the two were joining me as the magic inside of us suddenly just burst. I was blinded by the pleasure, fireworks going off throughout my entire body. Every little touch only caused the power, the pleasure, to grow. I was no longer the only one shaking, the only one struggling to keep standing. It was Eric who fell to his knees first, his hands on my hips to try and steady himself. But with Godric's shaking form behind me, I couldn't keep on my feet any longer either. Both Godric and I crashed down onto the floor beside Eric, whose hands were still perched on me, like he was almost afraid to let go. My heart was racing so fast, I thought it was just going to burst from the inside out, that I was just going to die from this intense pleasure.

What a fantastic way to die though.

I didn't die, thankfully. Though a part of me was saddened when Godric forced both his and Eric's bodies away from mine. They knelt beside me on the cold floor, their bodies only inches from mine, but none of us were touching. With that tie severed, the magic that had swept through us so suddenly, was now fading away, bringing us down from the pleasurable bliss we had found ourselves in. it took a few moments, but I was finally able to catch my breath, though my breathing was still heavy. I felt exhaustion overcome me and I slumped down onto the floor, my arms wrapping around myself to keep warm. My eyes were closed, and I was too afraid to open them, to glance at my vampires and watch their reactions to what had just happened. Would this scare them off? I had never felt such power before, such intensity, and I was sure that if I hadn't of had these two vampires here to ground me, then I would have lost all control. But wasn't it because of them that my magic had spread to the degree that it had? Something had happened when we had all touched. My magic, it had bound us together in a way I don't think vampire blood could have ever done. Even now, I could feel Eric and Godric without even having to open my eyes. I knew they were staring at one another over my resting form. I knew they were silently communicating, trying to understand what had just happened. I tried to delve deeper, to search out whether I had scared either of them away, but I was too weak to push the boundaries. I just wanted to curl up and sleep.

"Don't think, Savannah," Eric sounded like he was panting, though there was no reason for him to even be breathing. "That we're done."

My eyes opened at this, only to find his deep blue orbs staring down at me. He raised a shaking hand to my warm and sweaty cheek, using the backs of his fingers to caress me. I felt that spark of magic as he touched me, but it was calmer this time. It even felt nice, comforting even.

"That was beyond anything I could have ever imagined." His voice lowered as he lifted his gaze to Godric. "And I want more of it."

"As do I." Godric admitted. "I've lived for two thousand years and I thought I've seen it all. But this...this is something else entirely."

"Savannah, lover?" Eric lowered his lips, and the moment his touched mine, I felt a small, mini orgasm rising inside of me. I could practically feel that smirk spreading across his lips as he drew himself far enough away that the orgasm subsided, leaving my body a shaking mess. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine." My voice wavered, my orbs meeting his. "That was..."

"I know." He let a true smile peek through that smirk of his. "I want to use your body until you can no longer stand, until you can no longer remember your own name. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you. And I know my master wants the same. But we need you to agree. I won't use you like I wish without your consent; I love you too much to hurt you."

My racing heart swelled as he proclaimed his love to me yet again. I should have been spent, and a part of me was. I was exhausted and we had barely done a single thing. Eric was still fully clothed; Godric had only lost his shirt. There was still so much of these vampires that I wanted, that I desired. My arousal was already growing once again, though I don't think it ever faded away. I knew I would feel sore in the morning, but at that moment, I just didn't care. I nodded at the blonde, not trusting my own voice. But Eric shook his head, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Tell us what you want, lover. Tell us." He urged.

"I...I want you." I raised my hand to lightly caress his face before turning to find Godric leaning over me. A smile graced my lips as I raised my other hand to caress his cheek as I had done to Eric. "I want both of you."

That was all that was needed to be said, as the next thing I knew, one of the vampires, I wasn't sure which one, had swept me up into their arms and I was being taken to a grand bedroom. The sheets were a soft silk that I was laid down upon. I wasn't given a moment to take in my surroundings, however, as I felt a pair of lips trailing their way down from my bellybutton and to my hot core. I gasped as a tongue darted out, licking me in ways that a man never had before. My hands clutched onto the silk sheets, my eyes squeezing shut from the overwhelming pleasure that rocked my body.

"Look at me, lover." A voice above me ordered. "Look at me."

My eyes slowly drew open and I found Eric staring down at me with a hunger in his eyes. His orbs travelled down to where there was still blood trailing down my breast, dropping lower and lower until Godric, who was between my legs, would lap at the drops of blood.

"How could you have ever doubted me, lover?" Eric's lips ghosted across mine. "You are the only human, the only woman I desire. The past is in the past, and it'll remain there. But you, my sweet necromancer, you are mine, you are my master's, and together, we are one."

His lips captured mine, and that magical link between us, the one that originated from deep inside of me, it was rejuvenated even stronger than the last time. I cried out as the magic spread between us, flowing from my center, from my essence, and into each vampire. Eric took advantage, diving his tongue inside of my mouth, duelling with my own tongue. I could feel his own essence at that moment, just as I was able to feel Godric's. It wasn't just my magic binding us together, it was theirs as well. Whatever magic gave them the ability to walk among the living, it was flowing through me now as well. And instead of hindering whatever power I possessed, it only seemed to cause it to grow. I was a necromancer, after all; the dead, and especially the undead, were my specialty. Their magic forged with my own, becoming something else entirely.

The moment those threads of magic became one entity, I began feeling another orgasm rising. That was when both vampires stopped, their mouths leaving my body as I was suddenly lifted into a sitting position, my shaking form resting in Eric's arms as he sat with his back against the headboard. Godric knelt before us on the bed, licking his lips as he looked between Eric and I. He had lost his pants, and as I thought about it, Eric too was naked. When that had happened, I wasn't sure. It felt like I was almost losing time, like what had happened in the cemeteries when the dead had called on me. This was a much better use of that power however, just so much better.

Eric and Godric locked gazes after a moment, and I tried to focus long enough to stare between them.

"You are my master, my father, she is yours first." Eric, in a moment of pure loyalty and graciousness, offered me to Godric to have before him.

I was expecting Godric, like he had done more months now, to refuse and give me instead to Eric to have first. But instead, a look I had never seen before crossed Godric's face. His sea coloured orbs darkened in lust, darkened in a way that if I didn't completely trust Godric with my life, than I would have been scared. But I wasn't scared, I wasn't afraid as Godric held his hand out to me, asking me to come to him.

And I did. I crawled across the bed to him, to the vampire that had always held me in comfort. But tonight, he was holding me in an entirely different way. Eric wasn't completely satisfied with just sitting back while watching his maker have all the fun though. He drew up behind me as Godric positioned me in just the right spot before pushing inside of me. I threw my head back, gasping as he slid into me, Eric's hands dancing across my breasts, massaging them as he kissed my neck. What came next wasn't making love. It wasn't soft and gentle. It was filled with love, but it was also so much more than that. Godric fucked me. They both did. Godric thrust inside of me until another orgasm broke out over each of us, spreading from me to both of the vampires. It had taken longer to catch our breaths before roles were reversed, and it was Eric driving himself inside of me while Godric caressed my body. It was Godric who bit me next, the first time his fangs had ever slid inside of me. I shuddered as I was brought to another orgasm as he lapped at my blood, drinking in the power.

Something new was happening however. Something odd was cursing through me as we finished, as we all fell onto the bed in exhaustion. It was almost painful as electric currents surged through my veins, coiling around the power that was caged inside of me before exploding outward and into the vampires. The power was so intense, so incredibly raw and incredible, that they were forced away from me. Eric and Godric were both thrown across the room in opposite direction as I screamed out in agony. It was nothing like I've ever felt before. While it was painful, it was also wonderful. It felt like I was drowning in the power, in the magic, but it was also the greatest feeling I've ever experienced in my life. My body shook so hard in the middle of the bed that it was like I was having a seizure. The screams were coming one after another as I clawed at the silk sheets, my fingernails ripping through the fabric. I cried out to the vampires to help me, but not a single one rose from the floor, almost as if they couldn't. I tried to rise off of the bed, to search for them, and I was able to do so just long enough to find Godric sprawled on the floor to my left, his form not moving, the vampire rendered unconscious. I never had a chance to discover if the same was true for Eric as I felt one last shockwave tear through me before suddenly, everything turned black.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty:**

Godric was the first to wake, was the first to realize what had happened. As the light tight window coverings began lifting from the night sky filled windows, the eldest vampire forced himself to his knees, his vampire senses searching out his progeny and lover. He could feel the ache in his body, in his muscles as he used the wall to pull himself to his feet. He gritted his teeth, his fangs slicing through his bottom lip as he did so. He quickly retracted the incisors as he took in the room around him. Nothing was amiss, except for the large king sized bed. The silk sheets were nearly ripped to shreds and stained with what he could smell to be blood. His senses heightened as he sniffed the air, as his gaze fell on the dark form lying in the center of the bed unconscious.

Savannah's hands were curled into fists still, clutching onto the sheets as if her life depended on it. She was motionless however, only her chest rising every so often alerting him that she was still alive. Her body looked well spent, bruises already had formed on her fragile tanned skin. For a moment, he felt remorse for using her as a sex object. But the moment his gaze fell upon her face, he knew that hadn't been the case at all. He loved her. He had never loved another besides Eric, and that was a fatherly love. But Savannah, she had captured his heart without even realizing it. She couldn't be anything less than the woman he cherished, and he knew the same could be said for his progeny. It was in the way Eric looked at Savannah that Godric knew he was not the only one captivated by this beauty, by this lovely creature they could call theirs. They had made love to her; they had fucked her out of love. It wasn't just a game to either of them. She was theirs, and she always would be.

A small smile spread across Godric's lips as he remembered the events that had just occurred. But as his attention caught sight of the clock on the nightstand, he was shocked to find that the sun had only just set. But how could that be? Had they been thrown unconscious before the night even ended, only to fall into their dead rest once the sun had risen. But Savannah hadn't moved an inch as far as he could tell, and that worried Godric. A vampire could spend an entire day resting to rejuvenate themselves. A human didn't work in the same way. It was worrisome, to Godric, to know that Savannah had yet to waken.

"Godric?" A disgruntled voice called out to him in the dark.

Godric easily was able to locate his progeny as he leaned on the other side of the bed, pain etched onto his thousand year old face. A frown settled on Godric's lips as he took in his progeny, inspecting his child for any lasting injury from what had happened. But he found none at least that lay on the outside of the Viking. That lessened his worry, but it still made Godric wonder what had caused such an explosive finish.

"What happened, master?" Eric questioned in confusion. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know my son." Godric answered softly, carefully making his way around the bed and to his progeny's side. He glanced at the still sleeping form of their lover and his frown deepened. "Savannah hasn't wakened yet."

"How long have we been out?" Eric glanced between maker and the woman they had made love to.

"From my calculations, we fell into our dead rest for the day." Godric nodded at the time. "The sun has only just set."

"And she hasn't risen at all?" concern crossed Eric's once pained orbs as he took in Savannah's form. He frowned when he found her in the same position he imagined she had fallen unconscious in. her hands were still gripping the shredded silk sheets; her eyes still squeezed shut in pain. If her chest hadn't been rising, and if her heart didn't softly beat inside of that well spent body, he would have thought her to be dead. Thankfully she was very much alive, but that didn't ease either of the vampire's worries. "What the hell caused that, Godric? It felt...it felt like the burning of the sun, like I was back outside Fangtasia attached to Russell Edgington, only worse."

"It was like a thousand constant bolts of electricity cursing through us at once." Godric nodded. "I've never felt anything like it. I can only imagine the pain Savannah was it. It originated inside of her, within her power."

"Do you..." Eric paused as he looked down at himself thoughtfully, as if he was trying to figure something out. "Do you feel different?"

Godric thought about it. He felt a stirring of power inside of himself that he had never felt before. There was a tie with his progeny that felt different than the blood bond they had shared for a thousand years. Even the bond with Savannah that was still so recent, still so new, felt stronger, felt different than anything he had ever felt in all of his many years. If he wanted to, he could feel everything. He could feel her heartbeat. He could feel the blood pumping through her veins steadily. He could feel the peaceful dreams that crept through her sleeping form, that captivated and kept her a prisoner of her own slumber. He could feel the same for Eric. He felt more from his progeny than he ever thought was possible. He could feel the concern, the worry Eric felt. He could feel the emotions Eric had always hidden from him, the fears, what scared him deep down inside. They had always built walls around the memories, around the emotions they never wished for one another to witness. Even he had built strong walls around the past he wished to remain hidden from his own son. But he could feel those walls beginning to crumble, he could feel them becoming loose and being let free all on their own accord. He struggled to keep them retained. He fought to keep that wall up, to keep the memories from jumping to the two he was bonded with. He feared the ramifications if anyone were to see his dark past.

"Godric?" Eric jostled him from his thoughts, the blonde now raising to his feet and laying a hand on his maker's bare shoulder. "What is it?"

"I can feel it." Godric nodded, staring up at the towering vampire. "I can feel it too, my son."

"I can feel her, Godric. You're the one bonded with her, not me. How can I feel her? How can I..." Eric's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "How can I see inside of you deeper than I ever have before? There's a part of you that I've never known, a part of yourself you've always kept contained and locked away. But now I can..."

"I have no answers I'm afraid." Godric sighed and shook his head. "In all of my years, I've never encountered anything quite like this before."

Eric sighed heavily, slicking back his frayed strands of hair before his gaze settled on the girl lying in amongst the torn sheets. "We can't let anyone know about what she's capable of, Godric. If she could do this to us last night, if she could...we need to keep this quiet. We need to make sure Bill or anyone else don't find out about her."

"I agree with you. We need to keep her abilities between us." Godric agreed. "There is a reason necromancers were executed long ago, why there are very few, if any besides Savannah, still left in the world. If anyone were to know about her, I fear what would happen."

"I wouldn't let anyone take her away from us." Eric promised fiercely. "She's ours. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Godric couldn't help but smile at his child's words. He had never heard Eric speak with such determination concerning a human. Not even his fascination with Sookie Stackhouse had brought out such extreme emotions from the former Viking. Eric may have cared for her in the past, but he loved Savannah now, Godric could attest to that without a single ounce of doubt.

"We'll do everything in our power to protect her, I assure you Eric. She is ours." Godric felt a rare wave of possessiveness overcome him. He had never felt more of a desire to own a human than at that moment. She was still technically Eric's claim, and for the purpose of her safety, that will continue to be public knowledge. But she will always be theirs. She will always partly be his, and he refused to let that to be taken away from him. He wanted to ravish her until she was spent. He wanted to cherish her with love. He wanted to wake every single night with the woman he loved and wanted in his arms. And he knew Eric wished for the same. It wasn't conventional, sharing a single human between them. They had only shared women that had been nothing more than a snack or a few hours of sexual relief. But Savannah was, and always would remain to be, much more than that.

Godric was broken from his thoughts as a soft whimper sounded from the centre of the bed. The vampires exchanged a glance before they both sped to either side of the woman whose hands were slowly beginning to unclench from the ripped sheets beneath her.

"Savannah?" Godric caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, frowning as he found her nearly burning hot to touch. "Are you alright my sweet? Can you hear me?"

She only answered with another soft whimper, causing their concern to grow.

"It's alright, lover, we're here." Eric whispered in a soft voice, brushing his lips across her forehead before frowning and glancing at his maker. "Godric, she's burning hot."

"I know." Godric too frowned as he swept a glance over her body. He hadn't noticed the beads of sweat until now. "Something's wrong."

"Perhaps if we..." Eric motioned at their own naked bodies before down to Savannah's.

Godric knew what he meant and nodded. Their touches may have been warm to Savannah, but they were still cool temperature wise. Savannah was burning hot, so hot that any normal human would have been sitting in a hospital bed right now. But they didn't dare take Savannah to a human doctor. She wasn't any ordinary human, not by a long shot. So they both lay at her side, cuddling against her body to spread their natural icy coolness to the woman they shared their love with. A gasp sounded from Savannah's lips, her eyes snapping open the moment flesh touched flesh. They could all feel it. They could all feel that electrical current that swam throughout their bodies. It wasn't painful, not like it had been last night. The intensity had calmed, almost comforting now.

"Shh, my love. Everything is going to be alright." Godric assured her, nuzzling his nose against her neck, gliding across the marks he had made only last night. He couldn't stop himself as his tongue darted out to the thin patch of skin covering her sweet blood, blood that he had never thought to be so delectable. He had tasted some of the sweetest blood in the world, but nothing had ever tasted quite like Savannah.

"G-Godric..." Savannah's voice was raspy, as if her throat was sore. "Eric."

"We're here." Eric's hand wandered along her body, intimately caressing her while their magic flowed freely, flourishing with every touch. Their bonds increased in power when they were connected, when they were touching. It was as if they could feel, see everything. Eric couldn't explain it. He had a bond with someone he had never shared his blood with. It should have been impossible. But Savannah herself was impossible, and she existed solidly before him.

"w-what...what happened?" she asked in a soft whisper, her eyes adjusting to the dark room as she tried to turn her head to stare at the two vampires, only to wince in pain. "Hurts. It hurts everywhere."

"I know, lover." Eric kissed her shoulder gently. "Just relax, my sweet necromancer, just relax. We're here, we won't leave you."

"Good." Her eyes fluttered back shut as her shaky hands began moving, searching for the hands of her two lovers. Eric and Godric quickly slipped their hands into hers, linking their circuit together. The moment their hands touched, the moment that link had come together, a burst of magic soared through them. Savannah shook between the vampires as her facial features scrunched up almost in pain. But it wasn't pain she was feeling. It was the vampires. She could feel each of them as if it was herself. She could feel the love both held for her. She could feel the worry and concern Godric felt, the fear that swept through Eric. She could see their thoughts, their memories.

It was like a movie was flashing before her eyes, a movie existing of the past of these two vampires. She saw Eric when he was still only a human, a savaging Viking revenging his family's murder. She witnessed the cruel master that had enslaved a young human Godric over two thousand years ago. She watched as Eric and Godric together, became a family, became maker and child. And she watched them wreck havoc on the world, killing humans, using them as their meals before throwing their lifeless bodies aside. It startled her, to see such cruel acts from the two vampires she loved, but she knew deep down inside that neither were this way anymore. Eric may try to act tough, he tried to act like he didn't care, but that was the furthest from the truth. Because there he was, holding her, caressing her like only a man would do to the woman he loved. And Godric, sweet and caring Godric, he was the furthest thing from a monster in that moment. She saw the two at their worst, but presently, beside her, encasing her body with their own nakedness, she was seeing them at their best. And that's what mattered to her.

It was Godric who tugged his hand away first, the shame and guilt written on his face. Eric too slowly slid his hand from Savannah's grasp, a careful expression spreading across his face. Godric refused to meet Savannah's gaze as her eyes opened and peered into the dark. Eric however, caught her gaze easily, though there was a frown settled on his lips.

"We didn't mean for you to see all of that." Eric shot a look at his maker. "Godric never wanted you to see us as monsters."

"I've tried so hard to change. But it seems my past will always haunt me." Godric looked away, only for Savannah to raise a hand and cup his cheek. The warmth of her hand caused a sigh from Godric, his eyes closing for a moment as he moved into her warm, almost too warm, touch.

"I will always love you for you who are, Godric. never forget that." there was a smile in her voice, and one forming on her lips as Godric slowly opened his eyes and met her bright orbs that appeared an eerie silver in the dark room.

Eric coughed, gaining their attention and causing Savannah to laugh lightly. She raised her hand to cup his cheek next, her smile growing wider.

"And I love you too, Eric. I can't forget Godric's bratty and needy child." She teased.

"I'm not bratty." Eric pouted as he dipped down to kiss the corner of her lips. "But I am very needy."

"I can feel that." she observed, and while she was unable to see well in the dark, she could already feel him hard and pressed against her. "But I don't think I could possibly do _that_ again anytime soon."

"Surprisingly enough, lover, I have to agree." Eric nodded. "We need to figure out what the hell happened. What the fuck went on last night."

"It was...painful." Savannah frowned, shuddering as she remembered the pain pumping through her, never letting up until she was forced unconscious. "How long were we out? A few hours? Shouldn't it be morning soon?"

"It's been an entire day." Godric informed, stroking her tangled hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I ache everywhere." Her frown deepened as her eyebrows furrowed. "And I...I feel different. Do I look different? I feel like something's just..."

"Different." Eric finished for her with a nod. "Godric and I feel the same. Something's not right."

"Or perhaps it is right" Godric pointed out. "While the explosive finish to last night's escapes wasn't exactly desirable, what happened may not have exactly been a bad thing"

"What do you mean?" Eric questioned. "I don't know about you, but I'm still in pain. We're vampires; shouldn't we have healed by now, whatever this is?"

"We haven't fed since we both bit Savannah. It could explain the slow healing process."

"We're old vampires, Godric. We don't require blood like younger vampires do." Eric reminded him. "We should be fine. But we're not. We're...different. I can feel you deeper than I ever have before. And Savannah...how can I feel her without a blood bond? It's impossible."

"Not impossible, no. Just very rare." A look of contemplation swept over Godric's features. "I think I may be able to explain what occurred. Maybe not all of it, but some of what we're feeling now."

"What?" Savannah wondered.

"Why don't we get ourselves cleaned up? I'll have to consult a few resources before I'll know for sure."

"I could use a shower." Savannah nodded, looking down at herself. "I feel like crap. No offence or anything. Last night was amazingly mind blowing but..."

"But afterwards, not so much." Eric chuckled, a smirk crossing his lips. "I agree completely."

"You two get yourselves cleaned up. I'll meet you in the study shortly." Godric laid a sweet kiss on Savannah's lips before climbing off the bed. His body still ached, still winced as he moved his limbs. But he felt better than he had when he had first risen. He searched around the room for his discarded pants from the night before, and tugged them on before escaping the darkness of the room and stepped out into the hallway.

"I have a better idea." Eric lifted Savannah into his arms with ease, though his muscles screamed in protest. He fought through the pain however, and stood with the lightweight girl in his arms.

"And that is..." Savannah raised an eyebrow as he began towards what she presumed to be a bathroom.

"I'd like to bathe with the woman I had just ravished into unconsciousness." She could faintly catch his smirk widening.

"Technically it was the power that did that." she pointed out with a chuckle.

"Details details."

* * *

><p>"This feels nice." I sighed in content, lying back against Eric's naked and wet chest, his arms wrapped securely around me as we lounged in the warm tub that I was certain could fit an army. It was nearly the size of a small pool, with jets in certain spots that I was certain I would find time to enjoy sometime in the future. But for now, I was perfectly content on where I was. I could have laid there in Eric's arms for the entire night, but I knew that I couldn't have my way. Because Godric would be waiting for us soon in the study to help explain the mysterious events of last night that still left us aching and confused.<p>

"It does." Eric agreed, nuzzling his nose into my wet hair. His arms tightened around me as I laid the back of my head on his chest, my eyes fluttering shut. I could feel sleep tugging at my consciousness, but I fought against it, knowing all that we needed to discuss, I couldn't just succumb to my desires. It was Eric, who helped keep me away, the fingers of one of his hands lightly dancing down my stomach and to one of my thighs. I let out a sigh, my body melting against his as my legs parted subconsciously. He kissed the top of my head as his fingertips brushed every so lightly across my most sensitive spot between my legs. I gasped, my body instantly reacting to the touch. Eric chuckled, applying more pressure as he stroked my hot core teasingly. I felt my body beginning to shake in anticipation, but I could also feel that spark of power threatening to burst.

In fear of what might happen once Eric crossed that line into no man's land, I squirmed from Eric's grasps, turning in his arms so I was kneeling before him in the tub.

"What?" Eric frowned, an eyebrow rising as he stared down at me.

"As much as I would like to do _that_ again..." I let one of my hands trail across his wet toned chest, the vampire grunting in desire as I did so. "But I'm not sure we should be doing anything like that until we know exactly what happened."

"You're being more cautious than I would like." He raised a hand to tuck a strand of hair back behind my ear.

"Maybe if I had been more cautious, what happened last night wouldn't have happened." I pointed out.

"Don't say that." his expression hardened as he grasped my wrist and pulled my hand away. "It makes it sound like you wished last night hadn't of happened. And that's the last thing I want to hear coming out of that mouth of yours."

"I didn't mean it like that." I shook my head, knowing that was the complete truth. I didn't regret what happened last night. I didn't regret having sex with both Eric and Godric. How could I possibly regret any of that mind blowing experience? I saw myself as just an average girl. But I knew I was much more than that. I was no longer an average little human girl. I was a necromancer. I was more powerful than I ever thought possible, and last night attested to that. "You know that I love you, that what happened last night, before the explosive finish, was out of this world amazing."

"You seemed to doubt me last night." He reminded.

"I don't think I ever doubted that you loved me. I think I was just..." I paused to collect my thoughts. A part of me knew Eric loved me. I was just more scared about some other girl sweeping in and taking what's mine. "I think I was just scared that there was this girl out there that could steal you away from me. That scared me."

Eric sighed as he drew me closer, cradling my body against his. I laid my cheek against his chest as the warm water caressed our naked forms. "Not a single soul could steal me away from you, my love. You are ours."

"And you're both mine." I whispered almost possessively. "And I don't want that to change. I'm sorry if I hurt you by questioning you like I did. I was just...insecure I guess."

"I may have overreacted."

"Is that your version of an apology?" I asked lightly with a laugh.

"The best you're going to get." His arms tightened around me.

"Well then I'll take it then." I cuddled against him.

"Godric will be wondering where we are soon." Eric's hand began stroking my hair. "We should join him."

"But this just feels too nice."

Eric laughed. It was a rich, true laugh. And it sounded like music to my ears. I found that I liked when he let that mask fall, when he let his walls crumble, and he showed me his true self. I could feel it inside of Eric; I could feel the humanity, the ability to love. It would take time, to bring to the surface, if it was even possible, but I was willing to give this man my time, to watch as he grew, as he allowed himself to be himself with me. I wasn't expecting miracles, but I knew he had it in him. Just like I knew somehow, we would get through this. We would figure out my powers, figure out what had happened last night, and we would work through it somehow.

Eric and I remained in the tub for a few more minutes before Eric insisted on getting out. I protested, but he only chuckled and lifted me with ease and set me on the cold tiled bathroom floor. I shuddered as Eric took a white fluffy towel and gently began drying me off. I couldn't help but smile as he took special care of certain areas before wrapping the towel around me securely. He laid a simple kiss on my forehead before wrapping a towel around his waist and directed us out of the bathroom. I took that moment, as Eric waltzed over to a large closet, to take in the bedroom. It was painted in a deep shade of red, the furniture a midnight black. Even the ruined bed sheets, that I shamefully had ripped apart, had been as black as the night sky. It seemed like a typical vampire bedroom, decor wise. Except for the personal touches I caught around the room. Artefacts that were older than I could even imagine littered shelves, and I almost found myself wanting to inspect each and every one of them for hours. The books in perfect order around the artefacts were dusty and in languages I was certain didn't even exist any longer. There was no doubt that Eric and Godric lived here.

"I would offer you something more to wear, but I don't think you'd be pleased with any of the outfits Pam keeps here." He teased as he held out one of his button up shirts to wear.

"This is perfectly fine." I offered the blonde a grateful smile as I took the shirt, suddenly growing self conscious in front of Eric. Eric was perfectly comfortable with his nakedness, stripping the towel from around his waist. He stood there before me, a smirk on his lips as he planted his hands on his hips and stared down at me.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes, though my gaze did travel down to his lower region. He already looked ready to go, and I was certain that if we weren't so unsure of what happened last night, I wouldn't exactly have complained about going another round. But we couldn't, not yet anyways. The moment we discovered what this all was, I would be happy to jump both Eric and Godric.

"Just get dressed." I chose to turn around and began to undo the towel around myself. I held my breath and let the towel fall to my feet. I wasn't sure why I was suddenly feeling so body conscious around a naked Eric when I had only just been in a tub with the man minutes ago. But I was a woman; we had a tendency to not make any sense.

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms circling around my waist, tugging me against a hard chest. "Why do you hide from me?"

I shrugged, not sure myself. "I wonder sometimes why you even gave me a second glance that first night we met. Everyone else in the bar was staring at you, not just me. So why me? Why did you choose me?"

"I always knew you were more than just an ordinary girl." His lips met with my neck and my body trembled in reaction.

"So you were attracted to the power still locked inside of me."

"It was more than that, Savannah. You intrigue me, you do. You always have. Your power, perhaps, was a draw, I won't deny that. But it was more than that. You pulled me in all on your own, lover. I love you for who you are, for how you love. You are beautiful in our eyes, Savannah. You need to see what we do."

"I don't think I'm ugly. I just...I've seen the other women that fawn all over you at Fangtasia. Even that waitress last night. She was..."

"She wasn't you." He assured, his arms tightening around me. "You are the only one that I desire, that I think of constantly. You're the only human who has wormed their way into my heart, and it'll remain so."

I relaxed at his words, knowing that they were the truth. It wasn't just because he was acting tenderly with me, but because I could feel that he was being honest with me. I could see that he was telling me the truth. This new bond that we now shared, unless either of us tried extremely hard, we couldn't lie, we couldn't hide the truth from one another. And while I knew in the future, that would be a pain in the ass, I also saw the advantages. Eric did love me, just as he said he did.

"I love you." I turned in his arms, smiling up at the vampire. Our naked bodies were once again pressed together, and while I normally would have been turned on, I just felt comfortable and loved, like this was the most natural position to be in.

"And I love you, my sweet necromancer." He cupped my cheek, lowering his lips to mine. He barely ghosted his lips across mine before he shuddered and straightened. He wasn't the only one however, as I felt a voice sliding up my spine, whispering softly in my head.

"_Eric. Savannah."_

"Godric is calling us." Eric tilted his head to the side, and I knew he had felt, no heard the same thing.

"I know, I heard it too." I frowned as I stared up at him. "That's not normal, is it?"

"A maker has the ability to call on their progeny. But I've never heard of a vampire being able to call on a human." Eric's eyebrows furrowed, a single finger trailing across my cheek. "But you're not entirely human, now are you?"

"We have a bond now, the three of us. Maybe that's why." I guessed with a shrug. "We should get dressed."

Eric nodded and we parted, the vampire slipping into a black pair of tracksuit bottoms, a single blue stripe on either leg. He wore no shirt however, and waited as I slipped on his button up shirt, only doing a few up to keep myself semi decent before he held out his hand to me. I gladly took his hand and let him lead me out of the bedroom and down a narrow hallway before finding the same living room with the floor to ceiling windows. I barely had a moment to take a look around before he was whisking me down another hallway and into a fairly large room bigger than I think my entire apartment was. There were bookcases of shelves littering the room, with a desk sitting near the centre. Godric lifted his gaze from the other side of the desk as we entered the study, a book held in his grasps.

"Have you discovered something, master?" Eric wondered as he came to one of the leather chairs and sat down, tugging me down onto his lap as he did so. I shifted into a comfortable position before gazing over at Godric who was nodding. My heart skipped a beat, my thoughts traveling a mile a minute as I wondered what had possibly happened last night.

"What happened?" I asked out loud.

"I think I was able to come to a conclusion, but there are still some unknown factors that I'm not sure we'll ever completely understand." Godric ran a hand down his already tired face before moving around the desk and leaning against it in front of us.

"What is it, Godric?" there was a guarded expression on Eric's face as he searched his maker's face, looking an answer to all of our questions. When he found none, he continued verbally. "You look worried."

"I'm just unsure, my child." Godric sighed. "I don't like being so..."

"In the dark?" I offered.

"Yes, in the dark." Godric nodded. "Not when it has to do with our lives."

"So this is something big then." I guessed, my hands beginning to fidget nervously in my lap. "I knew it."

"We're still not sure yet if this is a good thing or a bad thing yet, so please don't fret my love." Godric held out a hand to me and I immediately took it, his fingers intertwining with mine. I felt an immediate wave of comfort the moment we touched and I sighed, the tension in my shoulders lessening. Eric took my other hand and our link was completed, a hum of electricity flowing between us. It was a comfortable feeling however, one that I was content on keeping. "Have you ever heard of the term, triumvirate?"

"It's a term I haven't heard in many centuries." Eric nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's pretty much a threesome of power, isn't it?" my forehead wrinkled as I tried to think back to when I had heard the term before. It sounded familiar the moment Godric had said the word, but where? And then as if a light bulb had gone off, I remembered exactly where I had learned the term. "I took a Roman history class as an elective at Yale. Caesar, Magnus, and Crassus had an informal triumvirate, didn't they? Eventually that went to shambles and Caesar became a sole dictator. But there was a second, recognized triumvirate between Octavian, Antony, and Lepidus."

"I'm surprised a human would know so much about Roman history." Godric let his surprise show. "But yes, you're correct. Triumvirates were typically used in politics in the days that not even many of the undead would remember."

"Again I ask, what does this have to do with anything?" Eric questioned.

"Savannah is correct; a triumvirate is a fancy way of describing three sources of power combining into one. Typically, it was used on a political scale in the old world, and very rarely in this new modern world we now live in. But it has its other uses." Godric tapped the book he had been reading. "This was one of the volumes a good friend of mine had sent us. It had never made sense to us, to help explain what Savannah is, but I think now I understand it."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A triumvirate is very rare among the supernatural community. It's nearly impossible. Only two have ever been talked of, and that was through rumours with no absolute truth behind anything. I think now, however, I'm beginning to believe the tales." Godric's thumb ran over my wrist, my heart jumping in my chest.

"I still don't understand." Eric was frowning. "No offence, Godric, but cut to the chase already."

Godric sighed but nodded. "What happened last night, we all felt it. There was a part of you, Savannah, that has remained locked inside of you even after your powers have presented themselves. Last night, that last remaining magic, it was unleashed in the most peculiar and impossible ways. It didn't just flow between us like your power has before. I've felt your magic, and while it's felt wonderful, it never felt quite like that. I wasn't lying when I said I thought this magic was trying to bind us in a way that only blood could."

"So we do have this new bond between us." I nodded.

"It's more than just that. It's more than just what a simple blood bond could produce. We're tied together, connected in a way that we're one. Your magic, our essences, what allows us to walk among the living, it's intertwined into one entity. Your heart, it pumps for the three of us, giving us a life that neither of us has felt in many centuries."

"But you're both still dead..." I pointed out in confusion.

"Our hearts may not beat, we may not breathe, but in a sense, we're still alive. And you only made that even truer. But it's not just you giving us live, my love. I believe we've given you a part of ourselves as well. Do you still ache?"

I thought about it. I searched for the pain in my body and I...well I found nothing. "No, not anymore."

"I assume it's the same for you too, my child?"

Eric nodded. "But how?"

"We heal faster than humans do. After what occurred last night, even just the act of our...of our love making should still cause Savannah to ache in some way. But she's perfectly healthy. I think Savannah has gained that trait, at least some of it."

"So what, we've traded some things in this new tie to each other?" I was still so confused.

"We're one now, Savannah. We're not just three separate people. You're not just a necromancer, and we're not just vampires. Your powers may be yours, and we may still have our own traits, our own urges, but we are one. We live for the other. You breathe for us, we feed for you." Godric explained. "But I also think that it could be the other way, as well. If you were to bleed, so would we. We share our essences now. We share each other. That's why we can see so deeply into one another. Because we're one. We're not three, but instead one entity."

"A triumvirate." Eric breathed out, his eyes widening and if at all possible, he grew even paler. "A true triumvirate. But it's..."

"Impossible? Yes, it should be. But the only other two rumoured triumvirate in the supernatural community have been centered around necromancers. It was one of the reasons they were executed. Because as a triumvirate, the three become more powerful than anyone could imagine. Together they gain the power of the other. We thrive off of one another. To our enemies, we would be unstoppable."

"So this has happened before, with a necromancer and two vampires?" my heart was beginning to pound in my chest at all of this new information.

"Not necessarily. The necromancer is between the living and the dead. They are very much alive, but has ties to those that are very much dead. It wouldn't be uncommon if one were to link itself to one of the undead and one of the living, either a human or a shapeshifter, or perhaps even a witch or another supernatural being. No one can say for sure. All we know is from speculation, from rumours." Godric shrugged.

"When you said there were unknown factors, you weren't kidding huh?" I let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through my hair. "So we're pretty much on one big learning curve."

"It would seem so. We can feel one another entirely. We can see into each other's memories, our thoughts, our deepest desires." Godric frowned at this. "But I think there may be a way to stop this, or at least to keep parts of our selves hidden and kept private."

"How?" Eric wondered.

"Much like you would keep parts of yourself hidden from me through our blood bond, my son. Shields."

"But even if we did that, we'd forever be linked together. That will never change, will it?" I was the one to guess.

Godric nodded. "The shields are only temporary, they can always be broken. Walls containing parts of ourselves can always be taken down and put up. It's metaphysical, only we can control that."

"So what you're saying is that unless we build these metaphysical barriers, we'll always be able to feel and see each other, because really, we're one." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Yes."

"So then how do you make these walls? I mean, I don't mind knowing everything there is to know about you, and I have nothing to hide from either of you. But we're going to be driven insane eventually if we know what we're all thinking and feeling all the time. It's hard enough to deal with my emotions sometimes, I'm not sure I'm capable of feeling both of yours constantly too."

"We'll teach you." Eric squeezed my hand. "We have practice from our thousand years together, but I have a feeling those flimsy defences won't cut it this time."

"I think you're right." Godric agreed, his gaze falling on me. "What do you think about this, Savannah? Eric and I, we're used to a bond, while perhaps not one this strong, it isn't exactly new to us. But it is to you."

"I don't think I have much of a decision in the matter. My power pretty much decided this all on its own." I looked between the two vampires. "But if I'm going to be tired to two people for the rest of my life, then I'm glad it's you two. I mean, this isn't necessarily a terrible thing. It's not as scary as I thought it might be."

"That we know of." Eric pointed out. "There is still so much we still don't know. So much we'll be winging."

"All we can do," Godric straightened, squeezing my hand as he did so. "Is hope that there aren't too many surprises ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** just in case anyone was wondering, Triumvirate is pronounced: tri-um-vi-rate. so I just started my new job today (yay me! I've only spent the last eight months job hunting!) so my updating might be a little bit slower now. I'm not sure about my schedule, or how crazy things will get, but I promise that you'll still be getting updates from me. they may just be farther between. but we've come to the crazy part of the fic (yes, it gets even crazier) so I promise it'll be worth the wait!


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One:**

I sat in the middle of the cleared living room, my eyes closed, my legs crossed. Godric sat across from me in a similar position, not a single sound emitting from the vampire. I could faintly hear Eric somewhere within the penthouse suite, but I tried not to let the blonde distract me. I followed Godric's advice, I tried to clear my mind, and I tried to concentrate on these metaphysical walls. I thought long and hard about brick walls encasing my inner self. I tried to visualize brick by brick, the wall being built until it was completely solid and indestructible. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it. Every time I thought I was making progress, Godric was just able to knock down those walls, entering my inner most thoughts and desires.

"Okay I can't do this." I sighed, my shoulders slumping forward. I opened my eyes, a frown settling on my lips. "This is impossible, Godric."

"You just need to concentrate." Godric's eyes opened, sending me an encouraging smile.

"I'm trying Godric, I am. But I just can't do it." I mumbled with a shake of my head. "I just can't."

"You can, Savannah. I know that you can." He reached over, grasping my hand. "You just need to focus."

"I am focusing. I'm doing everything you're telling me to do and it's still not working." I sighed, rubbing my temple as I felt a headache coming on. "I don't think I'm as strong as you think I am, Godric."

"You are. I know you are." He squeezed my hand gently. "Why don't we take a break? We've all been put through a lot in the past twenty four hours. Perhaps tonight was the wrong time to begin this."

"I want to be able to do this, Godric, I really do."

"I know my love." Godric nodded, rising from his spot on the floor. "Let's just call it a night. We've been working at this for long enough. We'll try again another night."

I just nodded as Godric tugged me to my feet with ease. I swayed on the spot, feeling dizzy before Godric steadied me. He stole a short but sweet kiss on the lips, our fingers intertwining as he began tugging me out of the living room and down the hallway. He led me back into the bedroom we had woken up in earlier and I was surprised to find Eric making the bed, the torn silk sheets thrown off to the side. Guilt coursed through my veins as I realized I had been the cause for the beautiful sheets to be ruined.

"Sorry about your sheets." I blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to..."

"They're sheets, Savannah." Eric rolled his eyes as he lounged on the bed, his ankles crossed, his arms resting behind his head. "Hardly something to cry over."

"Oh well for the wealthy Vampire, sure." I rolled my eyes, though there was a smile tugging at my lips. I couldn't help the feel of elation as I stared at Eric's half naked form. I was realizing how heightened my own emotions felt with this new bond, and that included my desires. I wanted nothing more than to jump that vampire and rip off what little clothing we were wearing. Eric must have known exactly what I was thinking as the smirk plastered across his lips spread wide.

"Is there anything I can help you with, lover?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I looked away, my cascading hair masking my bright red cheeks. Godric however, had other thoughts in mind as he tucked the strands of hair behind my ear, the backs of his fingers caressing my cheek. He smiled warmly as our gazes met, a twinkle in those sea coloured orbs of his. It was a twinkle that reminded me greatly of his progeny. I guess what they say is true; the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Though I had a feeling Eric was this sexual when he was human just as he was now as a vampire. It had just heightened over the last thousand years or so.

"There's no shame in your desires, Savannah." He cupped my cheek, drawing himself closer as his lips brushed across my forehead. "There's no shame in wanting what you do."

"Well I don't know about that. Wanting to rip both of your clothes off and having you fuck me senseless didn't exactly go over well last time." I reminded him.

"The violent end to our...evening was due to the triumvirate forming. It won't happen again, I can assure you that."

"How can you be so sure? Remember, when we kiss sometimes, I end up nearly dying." I pointed out.

"I actually have a theory about that. The times this happened, it was after I had given you my blood, a part of myself, my essence. Nothing is ever free, Savannah, and I think perhaps when we kissed, you too were sharing your essence with me. Only it turned..."

"Deadly." Eric finished for him.

"Exactly." Godric nodded. "But this has never happened with you and Eric as you've never shared blood."

"So what, as long as either of you don't give me blood, then we'll be fine?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps should there be a reason to give you blood, we'll just skip the intimacy." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "That shouldn't be a reason to fear what you want, Savannah, what you desire."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm not used to this. I'm not used to wanting two men, not to mention at the same time. This is...new to me."

"And we can take this as slow as you wish." He assured. "We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. You just need to trust your instincts, my love. Don't let your fears consume you."

"I know." I nodded with a sigh, gazing over Godric's shoulder to the Viking on the bed. There was a look of curiosity on his face as he watched us, though the moment our eyes locked, a rare, true smile graced those kissable lips of his.

"Come here." He patted the bed beside him.

I felt the strong desire to go to him. Godric even encouraged it, nudging me towards the bed. I chewed on my bottom lip but nodded, following my instincts and shoving all my fears, my worries to the side. Yes, this was new and sort of scary, wanting these two vampires in the way that I did. That desire was only heightened now; it was even stronger than it had been before. I did just want to rip their clothes off and let them ravish me until I couldn't walk. I did want to let them consume me. And that scared me. I had been so independent my entire life. I had never intended on falling in love, in revolving my life around one man, nevertheless two. Especially not at such a young age. I still had my whole life ahead of me. I had plans at one point, goals and a career I had been so adamant about. And now, that all seemed to be a part of the past. I still knew what I wanted, but there were new wants, new desires now. And they all had to do with these two vampires. A part of me feared that, while the other part of me just wanted to let go and just enjoy what fate had thrown into my lap. There was a reason we had all met, why we had bonded, why we had formed this triumvirate. There was a reason for it all. So what could it hurt to just go along with what destiny has planned for me?

"You are a million miles away, lover." Eric reached a hand out to me as I reached the side of the bed. "Come here."

I slowly slid my hand into his, the vampire immediately tugging me onto the bed with such quickness, I felt dizzy when I came to rest between Eric's legs. He was sitting up now, his back against the many pillows as he held me in his arms, his chin resting on my shoulder. I sighed in content as I just melted into his embrace, my back leaning against his bare chest. I let my eyes flutter close as one of his hands began to travel across my bare leg, tracing invisible designs on my inner thigh. I felt more relaxed in Eric's harms in that moment than I ever had before in my life. Because with us this close to one another, I felt our bond flourish to life. It was as if the link in the chain had strengthened, our essences flowing between each other fluidly. It leapt into overdrive however, when Godric joined us on the bed, his hand falling to my opposite thigh, his warm fingers dancing across my bare flesh. It felt like little electric shocks were pinching at my skin. It wasn't painful, and in fact, it was the most wonderful feeling. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I leaned my head back against Eric's shoulder, my heart beginning to race in my chest.

Fingers, I wasn't sure who they belonged to, began wandering higher and higher, slipping beneath Eric's flowing shirt still encasing my naked form, and reached my already wet and hot core. A gasp sounded from my lips as the fingers barely even touched my most intimate region, though it was enough to elicit moan after moan of pleasure. It was different than last night. With our new bond, every little touch, every little sensations was heightened, it was more than it should have been. And it felt amazing. I could already feel my orgasm growing, the waves of pleasure washing over me as the fingers teased and toyed with me.

Another hand ripped apart the shirt, buttons flying everywhere as my breasts were soon freed. My nipples hardened as a thumb grazed across them. My body began moving on its own accord, my hips rocking to meet the fingers teasing me, still not yet thrusting inside of me like I wished for. A chuckle sounded behind me as a pair of fingers tweaked a nipple. A gasp of ecstasy escaped my lips, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. After the violent finish to last night's escapades, I never thought I would be ready for more. Even after a nice relaxing bath with Eric, I had still been sore. But now, now I was ready for these two vampires to use me over and over again, sending waves and waves of pleasure right through me until I couldn't even walk. This was what I desired, this was what I wanted.

Maybe Godric was right.

Maybe I needed to succumb to my desires without a single ounce of shame.

And I think that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Please..." I pleaded barely above a whisper, but both heard me clear as day.

"What do you want, lover?" Eric whispered huskily into my ear, his tongue flicking out to my most sensitive spot just below my earlobe. "Tell us what you want."

"I want you." I rasped out, my breathing growing heavy as the fingers slowly began pushing inside of me, though there was no need for the careful approach. I was more than read for those set of fingers. "I want both of you. Now. Right now. Please."

"Master, what do you think?" Eric kissed down my neck before resting his lips over my pulsing vein. "Should we give her what she desires?"

"I think we should, my son." Godric's voice sounded in my other ear, his own lips perched against the opposite side of my neck.

It felt like my heart was going to leap right from my chest as the fingers suddenly thrust deep inside of me. I could feel now that they were Godric's probing fingers that were rocking inside of me while it was Eric's hands that played with my breasts, kneading them, tweaking my nipples until they were nearly too sensitive to touch. Neither of them stopped, even as my breathing grew unsteady, even as my body began shaking between them. My hips were bucking, trying to speed the pace of Godric's fingers, every little movement casing my nipples to brush against Eric's warm hands. I was crying out in pleasure, crying out in pure ecstasy as the pace of his fingers became so fast, I couldn't even keep track of them. It was when he curled his fingers that I went wild, that the orgasm crashed down around me.

It was also when both vampires sunk their fangs into both sides of my neck. I gasped, my eyes flashing open as the waves of orgasm washed over me one after the other. Neither of the vampires ceased however, and while they hungrily tasted my blood, they continued to tease me. Eric was twisting and tugging on my nipples while Godric's fingers, if at all possible, thrust into me even faster. Before the first orgasm could even settle, a second came coursing through me with such intensity; it felt like I couldn't breathe. My mouth opened into a perfect 'O' but not a single sound escaped my lips.

I wasn't sure how much time passed. Time had no meaning as my body began to fall limp in Eric's arms, Godric's fingers becoming still inside of me. I couldn't speak; I could barely even breathe as I just sat there, both vampires lapping at my neck wounds before I felt them begin to already heal.

"I think we're going to have to change the sheets again." Eric was the first to speak, his chest rumbling as he chuckled.

A faint laugh left my lips, but I couldn't muster the strength for much else. I was perfectly content with just laying in Eric's arms, Godric's hands caressing my exhausted form as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Eric mumbled later that night, dawn quickly approaching.<p>

I had awakened after a few hours of the most perfect, dreamless sleep I had had in the longest time. It was hard to sleep well during four years of stressful school work. And the last few months had been even more stressful and confusing with my growing powers, not to mention Godric's almost suicidal death. I hadn't slept well in too long. Who would have thought having two gorgeous vampires use me sexually would be the best antidote. I would have to remember that for the future.

But as dawn began to approach, my mother likely due home in the next hour, I had been about to slip out and leave. Godric was already sleep on my right while Eric had nestled himself around my body to my left. Sleeping between two vampires was difficult, especially when trying to sneak out, but I had been hoping that with how close it was to dawn, that Eric too would be fast asleep. But apparently he wasn't, and as I began rising, slipping from both of their embraces, Eric had caught me around the waist and tugged me back down between them.

I sighed as I tried to pry his arm from around me, but to no avail. There was no point in arguing with a stubborn vampire while lying together in bed.

"I was going to go home." I whispered, not wanting to wake Godric up. I wasn't sure if he had fallen into his dead rest yet, and if he hadn't, then I didn't want to disturb him. We had all gone through an ordeal in the past twenty four hours. We all deserved some rest. "My mom will be home soon and she usually checks in on me."

"You're an adult." He pointed out groggily.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that I'm currently fucking two vampires." I pointed out. "And I want to keep it that way."

"Ashamed of us?"

"Not at all. But my mom...she wouldn't understand." I sighed. "She works at the hospital, Eric. She's the one that deals with the vampire victims that come into the ER night after night. She's the one who has to stitch them up or send them down to the morgue. I know how she'll react if she knew about you and Godric. And I'd like to just avoid that conversation."

"We're a triumvirate now, my sweet necromancer. You can't hide from this forever. This is your fate now." He stroked his hand down my bare side.

"I know." I knew he was right. Eventually my mom was going to find out. Either someone was going to tell her or I was going to slip up. She was my mother after all, she knew me better than I knew myself half of the time. I hated lying to her; I hated not being able to tell her the truth. I was just scared about her reaction. I didn't want to end up having to choose. Because I wasn't so sure who I would choose if that ended up happening. On one hand, I loved my mother; she was the woman who gave me life. But on the other hand, I loved these two vampires more than I ever thought possible. We were bonded for life now, and I couldn't just change that. I just prayed it wouldn't come down to that.

"You really must go?"

"Well maybe I could stay..." I shrugged, glancing over my shoulder at the vampire who was smiling down at me.

"Good." His arm tightened around my waist, tugging my back to his chest.

I smiled in returned as I snuggled back between the two vampires, Godric moving in his sleep, drawing closer to Eric and me. I was in the center of a vampire sandwich, and I never thought I would ever say this, but it was the only place in the world I wanted to be in that moment. I felt safe, perfectly content, and completely loved. How these two vampires had come to love me, I would never know. But for whatever reason, fate had sent me these two wonderful men, and I would forever be grateful for that gift.

* * *

><p>I snuck into the eerily quiet house, hoping to not wake up my sleeping mother. I had managed to slip out of Eric's grasps after waking later in the afternoon. As content as I was with just lying there for hours between my two vampires, I knew I would eventually have to return to the real world. I had vanished off the face of the earth for an entire day and now it was time to face reality. So I had fought with Eric's solid as rock arm and climbed from the bed. After a long, enjoyable shower, I found my discarded clothes from two nights ago and quickly slipped them on. It had been harder than I thought it would have been to leave both Eric and Godric. I had peeked into the bedroom one last time before leaving and it took all of my strength to keep from returning to that bed.<p>

Eventually I had managed to leave, taking the long ride down to the lobby where I was embarrassed to find the same doorman from the other night stationed off to the side, a knowing look on his face as he recognized me. I blushed a deep shade of red as I hurried from the building and began the trek to where I had parked my car the other night. Thankfully it hadn't been towed and soon enough, I was pulling up in front of my silent house. My mother would have gone straight to bed once she had gotten home. I just hoped she never realized I hadn't been home since two nights ago. I may have been an adult and capable of making my own decisions, but she was still my mother, I was always going to be her little girl. She was always going to worry about me, especially with the changes that had come to our world in the last few years.

I was grateful, however, to find the house quiet as I made my way up the stairs. I hoped that meant she was still sleeping and I would be able to slip into my room as if I had been there all along. But the moment I stepped up onto the second floor, my heart dropped.

"And where have you been?" My mother stood there, her hands planted on her hips. There was a hard expression on her face, but it were her eyes that told me just how worried she had been.

"I was just...out." I offered, knowing that I couldn't tell her the truth. I just hated lying to her. It was becoming a bad habit and I wish I could have just told her the truth. But what I had told Eric this morning had been the truth; I couldn't tell her, not anytime soon anyways.

"Out where? You weren't home when I came in this morning. And you weren't here when I left last night." She tapped her foot on the floor. "Where have you been, Savannah?"

"Just out with some friends. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or anything. Things just got out of hand and I lost track of time." That wasn't entirely untrue. Things had gotten out of hand. Majorly.

She shook her head and she drew closer, her anger morphing into sadness as she swept me into a hug. I immediately felt guilty for not even leaving a message for my worried mother. She may work the majority of the time at the hospital, but she was still my mother. We were all the other had in terms of family. I wasn't sure what it would do to her if anything ever happened to me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." I held onto her tightly. "I really am. I should have called or something."

"I was worried sick. I tried calling your phone but it went straight to voicemail." She sighed, nearly crushing my bones as she held me tightly. "I know you're all grown up now, but you'll always be my little girl."

"I know, and I'm sorry." I pulled back, offering an apologetic smile. "I wasn't thinking."

"Maybe I was being a little paranoid. You did live away from home for four years. You can take care of yourself. Shreveport is just so different from Yale, Savannah. Times have changed so much." She shook her head sadly. "I hardly recognize our world anymore."

"It's not so bad." I thought about Eric and Godric. Sure, they were vampires, and sure, they were once bloodthirsty, vengeful monsters. But who exactly was I to judge anyone? I was a necromancer. I dealt with the dead, and a whole slew of the undead. I wasn't much better than the monsters, now was I?

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I've been worried about you since you've come back." She brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. "You've seemed so lost since...what is that?"

My blood ran cold. I caught her gaze staring at my neck where my hair was just barely covering my fang wounds from the previous night. I tried to mask my emotions; I tried to calm my racing heart down, to seem neutral as my mother raised her hand to brush my hair off of my shoulder. I couldn't think of a word to say. I couldn't think of a single excuse to blurt out the moment she saw those wounds. Because I just knew what her reaction was going to be, and it frightened me.

It was as if the gods were playing nice with me, because the sound of her pager going off saved the day. I let out a heavy sigh of relief as my mother sighed herself and glanced down at the pager.

"I have to go." She shot me a pointed look. "But we'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

I could only nod as she hurried passed me and down the stairs. The moment I heard the front door open and close, I quickly made my way into my room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, relieved that my mother was gone. That had been too close. If she had pressed any further, if she had moved my hair back just a touch, she would have known instantly that I had been lying, that I had indeed been bitten by a vampire. I was thanking the heavens that for once, something had gone my way. Because my mother ever finding out about Eric and Godric was the last thing I needed. I knew eventually I wouldn't be able to keep up this charade and either I would slip up, or she would catch me in a lie. But with everything that's happened lately, with all of this new information to process, I wasn't so sure I was ready for anymore change in my life. I was perfectly happy with how things were at the moment.

There's no reason to fix something that isn't broken, right?

Sighing, I pushed myself away from the door and moved towards the bed. I still felt exhausted, and could do with a nice little nap before the sun set and I was sure to be hassled by Eric and Godric. Not that I would complain about that. I wouldn't mind being hassled by them every single night for the rest of my life. I never thought I would ever say that about Eric. But somehow, things had gone a complete 180 since I had first met him, since I had first ran from the tall blonde vampire. So much had changed since then, and I couldn't regret any of it. Because it had all led me to this point, to falling madly in love with two of the greatest men possible. Sure, Eric was a little rough around the edges, and I had nearly lost Godric not that long ago. But we all had our faults. Hell, I could communicate with the dead. I think that was one hell of a big fault on my part. I loved Eric and Godric, and I doubt that would change anytime soon.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my lips as I thought about my vampires, my lovers. I couldn't wait until I would be able to lay my eyes on them again, and hoped that by taking a nap, time would move quickly. I was just stepping into the middle of the room, kicking off my shoes and reaching for the zipper of my dress when I suddenly felt a chill in the room. I frowned as I looked towards the window, expecting it to be open. But it was closed firmly, and even if it hadn't of been, it was the middle of the summer and Louisiana; there was no such thing as a cool breeze anywhere near this state this time of year. I strained to hear the hum of the air conditioning, but I couldn't hear a single thing. I exhaled slowly, rubbing my hands up and down my arms, and I was surprised to find that I could see my own breath.

"What the..." I breathed out before my eyes grew wide.

The window began to frost, as if it were the middle of winter, as if it was freezing outside with a foot of snow on the ground and not burning hot in the middle of summer. What in the world was going on? I went to move towards the window to stick my head out, hoping that a surprise cold front had swept across northern Louisiana. But I found the moment I took a step forward, the whole world began to shift in one big circle. I swayed on the spot, throwing my hands out to try and steady myself. My vision began to blur, and I could feel my stomach drop. I couldn't make sense of it at all. What the hell was going on?

I tried to reach out through the bonds I now shared with my vampires, hoping to god this wasn't a consequence to something happening to either of them. That's when the funniest thing happened. I couldn't feel them. That nice warm and fuzzy feeling I was beginning to feel, that comfort that was there, knowing I could always feel Eric and Godric, knowing that their essences were flowing inside of me, it had just vanished. I felt icy cold now, but more importantly, I felt empty. It was just myself and my inner beast, alone once again. It hadn't even been a complete 48 hours since this triumvirate had been formed, and already I had begun to grow attached. And now, just like that, they were gone. It was as if the walls that had bound us together in captivity were now being ripped away, brick by brick. And it was the most awful feeling in the world.

"What the hell?" I questioned, trying to clear my head, trying to comprehend what was going on.

But before I could, I felt a claw of unknown power swipe at my magic. I gasped in pain, my eyes growing wide, my mouth falling open as my chest began to hurt. The aching began in my heart before spreading to the rest of my body. It felt like razor sharp claws were ripping at my flesh from the inside out. I couldn't help the screams of agony as they slipped from my lips, one after another. I fell to my knees then, unable to hold myself up as I stumbled to the ground. I braced myself on all fours, my arm wrapping itself around my waist as if it would aid the excruciating pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as I called on my power, as I willed my magic forward. But my own magic was being muddled by this mysterious invading power. It was clawing its way through me, clawing at my inner beast, trying to reach what lay deep inside of me, as if there was a hidden gem to be found. And maybe there was. I may have known what I was, but that didn't exactly help me when I didn't know at all what I was doing. I couldn't even control my own powers to battle this enemy, to defeat this unknown source of magic.

And that's when it hit me.

This magic wasn't so mysterious. This enemy wasn't so unknown.

I had felt it before.

The darkness that was beginning to sweep through me. the horrible dark matter that I could feel filling me up, wrapping itself around my lungs, around my heart, and squeezing painfully, it wasn't so unfamiliar, not in the very least.

I tried my best to fight back. I tried everything in my power, my teeth gritting together, to battle the darkness, the evil that was playing tug of war with my magic, with my very own essence. I could feel it being pulled right from my being. It felt as if my body was being pulled inside out. I began shaking as I curled up on the floor, silently praying that by miracle, the pain would stop, that the darkness would disappear. But I feared for that moment. Because I wasn't so sure I would be left alive when that happened.

"Eric..." I gasped out, tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to claw at the ground, searching for a hope that I knew didn't exist. At least not within reaching distance. "Godric..."

They would come for me, I knew that. But the sun was still lounging in the sky, enjoying the early evening. There were still hours before the sun would dip below the horizon and my two knights in shining armours could come and rescue me. But for now, I was trapped, I was being held hostage by this darkness. And all I could do was just lie there, praying that this wouldn't be the end. Because I wasn't so sure I would be the only victim. There were two others to think about now, two others that depended on my beating heart.

It was for that reason that I began fighting back harder, that I began pushing and pushing until I was able to push back at the darkness, at the evil that had curled it's hand around my magic that had been slowly ripping it from me. I fought with every ounce of strength I could muster. Part of me knew it wouldn't be enough, but I couldn't just lie down and let this enemy win. I couldn't just let myself be stripped of my magic. It would have made everything so much easier, to just be normal again. It was all I had wanted these past few months. But now, everything was so different. I couldn't just turn back now, not without dire consequences. I was a necromancer, that couldn't be helped. And I wasn't so sure I wanted to be anything other than that, because it had brought me Eric and Godric, and for that I would always be grateful. But soon, I may have no other choice. The darkness grew denser, the familiar magic stabbing at me like a hundred hot knives. I let out one last ear piercing scream as what felt like the largest knife of them all went straight for my heart. It felt like a thousand vampires were draining my body, their fangs locked onto every available inch of flesh. Black dots began to invade my vision as I felt that familiar tug on my consciousness.

I felt helpless as my once racing heart, my once pounding organ, ached worse than anything I had ever felt in my life. I cried out in pain, in pure agony. It was unbearable. It was the worse pain imaginable. And I just wanted it to stop. I almost welcomed the unconsciousness, the darkness, the unknown as it swept over me, holding me prisoner.

"Help me...please." I whispered before everything fell still.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

Something was wrong.

Godric knew this the moment he was forced awake hours before he should have awoken from his dead rest. A frown settled on his lips as he laid there, his eyes adjusting to the dark room with ease. He glanced beside him, expecting to find Savannah still wrapped in their arms, but only found his progeny sleeping peacefully beside him. He strained his senses, searching for the necromancer in the apartment, but found her nowhere. Worried that her sudden disappearance was the reason he had been awoken, he sat up and pushed through his bonds, searching for the woman he loved.

What he discovered was enough to force a gasp from his lips.

"Savannah..." he whispered painfully, a twinge of agony erupting around his still heart. He grunted as he laid a hand over his heart. Something was most definitely wrong. This pain didn't belong to him or his child beside him. This pain belonged to only one. "Where are you?"

He pushed harder against their bond, searching desperately for Savannah, and was relieved to find that she was only at her home. She should have been safe there. But then why was he feeling such agony coming from the girl? Had something happened to her? He tried to push harder at their bond, at their triumvirate, but found that he could go no further. There was a block in their flowing essences, forcing him out. The harder he pushed, the further he was thrown back until finally, the pain he had once felt, vanished completely.

Godric was relieved at first, hoping Savannah was fine, that it had only been a scare. But as he searched for her, searched for any remnants of their bond, he found none. His frown deepened as he pushed and pushed, searching deeper than he had before. Their newly formed bond had been so tightly knit together that it should have been impossible. Not even he could shield himself so well that it was as if the bond never had existed. But that's exactly what it felt like. There was just nothing, a void where she had once been inside of him.

And that frightened him.

"Eric." Godric called to his child, waking the thousand year old Viking within seconds.

Eric blinked his eyes open, Godric's call forcing him awake. He moved with ease as he sat up, running a hand through his messy hair as he shot a glance at his maker.

"Godric?" he raised an eyebrow at the expression on his maker's face. Something was wrong. That was the first thought that crossed his mind. He had only seen that look on Godric's face a handful of times, and it never had been for a good reason. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Savannah." Godric breathed out, his fear filled orbs meeting Eric's.

Eric frowned as he glanced down to where the auburn haired girl should have been sleeping between them. But she wasn't there. She wasn't in the apartment at all.

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"At home." Godric answered, his voice strained. "Can you feel her, my son? Can you feel her at all?"

"What sort of question is that, of course I..."But Eric paused mid sentence, pushing at the bonds he shared. He felt his maker with ease, with his progeny following suit. He could just barely feel the blood bond he had created with Lafayette, with his bond with Sookie having been dormant for nearly an entire year. It was the newly formed bond with Savannah, however, that he sought for, that he pushed through himself for. But as hard as he searched, he couldn't feel a single string of that bond. He pushed to find that familiar warm essence of the human he happily called his own. But he felt nothing. It was as if she had never been there, inside of him. As if their triumvirate had never existed.

Or as if she never existed.

"I can't feel her." Eric's eyes widened. "Why can't I feel her, Godric?"

"I don't know." Godric ran a hand through his short brown hair as he climbed from the bed, beginning to pace before it. "I awoke only minutes ago and as I searched for her, I felt this excruciating pain. It belonged to her, Eric. This pain that I felt, it was hers."

"Then why can't I feel anything?" Eric demanded to know.

"You're not the only one, my son. I can no longer feel her. It's as if our triumvirate had never been formed."

"But you still had a blood bond with her." Eric pointed out, panic beginning to rise in the vampire. He never panicked. He was not one to jump to conclusions and panic. But in that moment, he couldn't help himself. The mere thought that anything had happened to Savannah pained it, it ripped him up inside. He had never felt such intensity towards any human, any woman before in his long life. But she was different than all the rest. She was much more than a sex object or a blood bag. She was _his_. She was _theirs_. And he would let himself be at the mercy of his own emotions as long as it meant that his lover was alright, that she was fine, that she had grown so good at shielding that she had blocked them off from her completely.

"I can't feel her at all. That's what worries me." Godric ran a hand down her face. "Something is wrong, Eric, I can feel it. Something has happened to her."

"We need to go to her." Eric decided, throwing himself off the bed and preparing to fly himself to Savannah's side immediately.

Godric however, stopped him, nodding towards the windows that were still covered. "Eric, the sun."

"But Savannah." Eric argued, not thinking straight. He was blinded by his worry, by his fear. He had never allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement in the past. But this was Savannah, this was the only woman he had allowed himself to love, to truly want and desire.

"I know, my son. But she wouldn't want either of us to die and be no use to her." Godric reasoned.

Eric cursed under his breath, beginning to pace the length of the room with such speed, even Godric was growing dizzy watching him.

"Please, my child, calm yourself. This won't do us any good." Godric sighed.

"She's in pain, Godric. We can't feel her, we can't help her, we can't fucking go to her." Eric snapped, his fangs extending with a single click. "I'm going to damn well pace if I fucking want to."

Godric shook his head but didn't utter another word. He knew how deeply Eric cared for the girl, whether he admitted that out loud or not. He could feel it now, the panic, the fear and worry that was pouring out of his progeny. He had never felt Eric feel in such a way before. He had always kept his emotions in a tightly locked box, refusing to let himself feel. But Savannah had changed that. She had very slowly begun to crack that lock, the box beginning to burst open at the seams. He may never admit it, but Godric knew Eric would die for her, if the time ever came. He loved her, much like Godric loved her. They would do anything in their power to protect her.

And yet, they couldn't. Not now, not yet at least. There were still hours before the sun would begin to set and they would be safe to travel to her, to be at her side, to protect her in the way they should have done from the start. Godric tried to explain such pain she had felt, he tried to understand what was happening. But the more he thought about it, he began thinking the worse. And he couldn't let himself do that. He needed to hope for the best, to believe that his love was perfectly alright. He couldn't think anything other than that. He just couldn't.

The moment the sun set, Eric was the first to dash from the apartment through an open window, Godric following close behind. The two were mere blurs in the night sky as they flew across the city to Savannah's home. Eric didn't hesitate the rip the window from the second story bedroom off as he flew into the house. Godric, however, was forced to hover outside, to watch as his progeny knelt at the side of their unconscious third.

"Savannah?" Eric's voice was panicked as he held her, as he cradled her head in his lap. "Savannah wake up. You need to wake up now, lover. Wake up for me, please."

Godric listened for a heartbeat, his hands grasping the sill of the window. It pained him that he could not be at her side, that he could not be there with his progeny. But he was kept outside by the invisible barrier that could only be broken by an invitation. His only relief came when he could hear the faintest heartbeat. It was barely there, but that fact that her beautiful heart was still beating gave him hope.

"Give her your blood." Godric ordered, his face haunted with concern.

Eric nodded, not wasting anytime as he bit into his wrist, forcing Savannah's slack jaw open. His pressed his bleeding wound to her lips, the drops falling past her lips, across her tongue, and into her throat. Eric massaged her throat as best as he could, praying that the blood would be swallowed. Godric spied the rare bloody tears beginning to form in the corner of Eric's eyes, tears that Eric had never freely shared. But this was not the time for masked emotions. This was Savannah lying there in Eric's arms, motionless and barely even alive. There was no hiding anything now.

"Come on Savannah, wake up. Please lover, wake up for me. You need to wake up." Eric pleaded, ripping this wrist open for a second time as it began to heal. "Open those beautiful eyes, lover. Let me so those eyes that I fell in love with. Please my love, wake up."

But no matter how many times Eric ripped open his wrist and forced his blood into her system, the unconscious girl remained motionless. A cry of frustration escaped Eric's lips as his hands curled into fists, slamming them down onto the ground. The floor shook, Godric's heart breaking at the sight. He tried desperately to enter the house, to will the invisible barrier to disappear. But it was no use.

"Please." Eric stroked her pale cheek, running his fingers through her hair as he cradled her body to his chest. "Please Savannah. Wake up for me, for us. Please. I will not lose you. Not yet. I only just got you."

Godric was gripping the window sill so tightly, the wood began to splinter and break. He wanted to tear the house apart until there was no longer a house to keep him from Savannah. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, that to comfort his son. But he could do nothing but watch and ponder what to do next.

And that's when a thought struck him.

"Eric," Godric tried to grab his attention. "Eric, listen to me."

"She won't wake up. Why won't she wake up?" Eric looked up at his maker like a lost little boy. Godric's heart broke in two. He had never seen that look on his child's face. He had never witnessed Eric looking so vulnerable. He didn't look like the Viking warrior he had first met him as. He didn't look like the vicious vampire he had taught him to be. He looked like a mere human afraid to lose the woman he loved. "What do we do? What do we do, Godric?"

"Flesh to flesh. You need to touch her flesh to flesh." Godric explained hurriedly, not sure how much time they would have. While her heart had begun to beat stronger because of the vampire blood now flowing through her veins, it still wasn't enough to bring her back to them. They needed something more. And with Savannah, that seemed to be flesh to flesh. Whenever they touched, whenever their flesh touched flesh, it was as if nothing else mattered. It was as if they became connected, as if their essences curled around one another. It had worked on countless of occasions in the past. Eric had been able to bring Savannah out of shock after the incident in the cemetery not too long ago. If they were able to touch her flesh to flesh, they could share their essence, their magic, their own warmth to battle whatever darkness was stealing from their love. "I can feel the darkness from her. I can feel the magic stealing what is hers, Eric. Before we were even a triumvirate, our flesh touching hers was magical. It could help her now."

"She has the deeper bond with you though. You should do this." He shook his head.

"I'm here, Eric, and you're there. Do this, my son. Bring her back to us. Please." Godric urged.

Eric could only nod as he reached down and ripped the dress right down the front before pushing the fabric from her body. He left her in her bra and panties before lifting her into his arms, rising to his feet before laying her on the bed. Within only seconds, Eric had stripped to nothing but his boxers, curling his body around Savannah's. The moment their bodies met, the moment his flesh touched hers, Godric could feel it. It was as if they had all been shocked. It was as if a current of electricity was surging through the link between them all. Godric had to close his eyes as he braced himself against the destroyed window sill. Unnecessary breaths left his lips as he pushed at that broken bond, at the emptiness deep inside of him. He could feel the darkness, the evil that was blocking what they had only just created. Whatever had attacked Savannah, it was dark in nature, its magic black and truly evil. Alone, she may not have been able to defeat that darkness, but together, as a perfect triumvirate, they were able the fight back together.

"I can feel it." Eric's voice was hoarse. "I can feel the magic inside of her. What is this, Godric? I've never felt anything like it before. It's as if someone is trying to rip her magic out of her. What could do this?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Godric sighed. "But together, we can defeat it."

Eric nodded as his arms tightened around Savannah's form. He gently kissed her shoulders, her neck, and with every touch of his lips, they could feel together, the impact they were having. Warmth began to spread through their usually cold forms. They could feel the flicker of life, of that beating heart that was now theirs. With the help of their power, of what gave them life, they were able to send the darkness, the black magic, running. That hand that had curled around her essence was pried open, being slashed at by both vampires metaphysically. There was no match for the combined power they held, and it wasn't long before a sigh escaped the lips of the once unconscious girl lying in Eric's arms, as if she had just been released from captivity.

"There she is." Eric sighed in relief, his own eyes closing as he clung to the girl. "I can feel her. She's ours again."

"She is." Godric couldn't help the small, relieved smile from crossing his lips. He leaned his forehead against the side of the window sill, his eyes opening as he watched the chest rise up and down, her heartbeat steady and strong. His smile widened when he saw the littlest movement from the girl, from the one they were able to call theirs. That small twitching grew to her limbs moving until a soft groan emitted from her lips.

"Savannah?" Eric whispered, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. "My sweet sweet necromancer, open those beautiful eyes now."

Another groan sounded before those eyes began to flutter open. Seeing those silvery blue eyes, it brought a sense of relief and happiness to both vampires. Happiness that reached Savannah in mere seconds as her eyes opened completely, taking in her surroundings.

"E-Eric?" she questioned, blinking to bring the room, and the vampire beside her, into focus. The moment she caught sight of those dazzling blue eyes, tears began to form in her eyes. She thought she would never see those eyes again. She thought she would never get to feel his arms wrapped around her. She thought the moment the pain had consumed her that that was it, that she was being tugged from this world and pulled into the afterlife. But here she was, lying in her own bed, with her Viking holding her against him. And as she slowly lifted her head, she was able to spot Godric hovering just outside her window, a look of relief filling those sea coloured orbs. "Hi."

"Hi. She says hi." Eric snorted, though there was a rare smile on his lips as his arms tightened around her. "You will never do this to us again, do you understand me? I will kick your ass into next year if you do."

"I'll take that threat to heart." She sighed, a tear slipping down her cheek. Eric quickly brushed to away.

"Don't start that. You know how much I hate when you leak like that." his nose scrunched up. "I don't do human tears. Ever."

"Or your own." she reached a shaking hand up to brush away the bloody red tear that had slid down his own cheek. "Were you crying for me?"

"No." He muttered in defence.

"My big tough vampire was crying for me." the tiniest smile crossed her lips. "You really do love me."

"Of course I do." he rolled his eyes before shooting Godric a glance. "I think someone else would like to join us."

"Oh right." The colour began to return to her cheeks. "You can come in, Godric."

Within only seconds, Godric was on the other side of her, lying on his side as he wrapped his arm just below Eric's on her waist. She snuggled between the two vampires, a sigh leaving her lips as she let her eyes flutter back close.

"What happened?" she asked in a soft voice, another tear slipping down her cheek. "I...I just remember being in so much pain and then...nothing."

"I awoke and felt your pain before..." Godric trailed off, his voice strained as he remembered the horrible thoughts he had. "I thought we had lost you, Savannah. I feared the worst when I could no longer feel you."

"I couldn't feel you either." She admitted. "You were just no longer there. I was so scared that something had happened to you two, that that was why I was...but then I felt someone trying to steal my power, my magic, and I knew it wasn't you who had been attacked, but me."

"Do you know what it was, who attacked you?" Godric questioned.

She nodded, her body beginning to shake. Godric and Eric shared a look over her form, both drawing closer to her.

"What was it, lover?" Eric lowered his voice, the backs of his fingers caressing her cheek. "Tell us; tell us what happened to you. I will kill them. I will rip them to pieces and enjoy their agony for what they've done to you."

"It was..." Savannah opened her eyes, meeting Eric's piercing blue orbs. She chewed her bottom lip as she remembered the darkness, the tug at her magic. She had felt it before, but only once. And she realized what she had felt before, hadn't even been a little taste of what happened hours ago. "Do you remember when I told you what happened at the magic shop with the coven leader?"

Both vampires nodded. "You told us it was as if you couldn't breathe, as if someone else was harnessing your magic." Godric remembered.

"It was Marnie. Or at least I think it was Marnie. Maybe it was something else too; maybe it was more than just her or not her at all. But I remember the darkness, that dark, evil magic that I felt from her once. It was inside of me, it had consumed me as it began ripping my own magic apart, tearing it out of me. It was horrible, oh god it was the worst thing I've ever felt in my life." more tears began to slide down her cheeks as she remembered the horrible pain.

"Shh." Eric kissed each cheek, licking away the tears as they fell. "Please don't cry. You're safe now. I'll kill her, I will."

Godric sent his child a pointed look, but couldn't verbally argue with him. Because the monster from within, the beast that lay dormant inside of him, it agreed completely. This woman, this witch, had caused his love pain; she had almost been taken from them. He would do anything in his power to make them pay for what they've done

"Later. Just stay here. Please." Savannah grabbed onto both of their arms, clutching onto them as if her life depended on it.

"We'll never leave you, my love. Never." Godric vowed, kissing the back of her neck. "We are a triumvirate now. We are yours forever, and you are ours."

A small smile appeared on her lips as the tears slowly began to stop. Her heart fell into a steady pattern as she slowly began to drift off into a peaceful slumber while both Eric and Godric held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go. They had nearly lost her. They refused to let that happen ever again.

"Question." Savannah's voice was groggy as sleep tugged at her consciousness.

"Hm?" Godric mumbled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Why are Eric and I practically?" Savannah questioned. "And why aren't you?"

* * *

><p>It took me a moment to remember where I was as I slowly began to wake up. I let out a soft moan, my limbs stretching out as my eyes fluttered open. I was welcomed by the sight of my white ceiling staring down at me. I forgot momentarily, all that had happened, and cuddled further under the warm sheets surrounding me, digging my head into my pillow. Only it wasn't a pillow I was resting my head on. I let my eyes wander downwards until I found the clothed form of one of my vampire lovers. I couldn't help but smile as my gaze travelled over the chest I wish wasn't so covered before meeting the amused orbs of Godric.<p>

"Hello." My smile widened.

"Hello to you." His warm hand cupped my cheek, a sigh of content escaping from my lips. My arm tightened around Godric's waist as I snuggled closer to the vampire. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I feel more like myself at least."

"I'm glad." He began stroking my hair. "We were so worried, Savannah. We...we feared the worst."

"Speaking of which..." I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes searched for the tall vampire that was nowhere to be found. I felt a sense of emptiness not having him near, not having his arms wrapped around me like they once were. My smile morphed into a frown as I searched the room, only to find no sight of him. "Where's Eric?"

"He had to take a call from Pam and didn't want to disturb you." Godric assured. "He's only in the hallway."

As if feeling my distress, which I was sure he could, the bedroom door opened and in walked my second lover. I sighed in relief, the smile returning to my lips as our eyes locked.

"I'll be there tomorrow. We'll talk then." Eric quickly hung up, a smile playing on his lips as he strode over to the bed, bending down to brush his lips against mine. "Hello sleeping beauty."

I rolled my eyes. "Hello Prince charming."

"And here I thought that title would belong to Godric." he smirked.

"You're probably right about that." I snickered, looking back to the older vampire. "You're much more charming than your progeny."

Godric only chuckled and smiled as Eric returned to his position beside me on the bed. I felt whole the moment both vampires were at my sides, the moment I was between them. It was amazing how wonderful this feeling felt. I could feel their essences flowing through me, I could feel _them_ inside of me in a way I never thought possible. And I loved it. Even more now that I knew it was what saved me, what had battled away that darkness. They truly were my knights in shining armour.

"Dawn is approaching. We're going to have to leave soon." Eric brought up, his fingers dancing across my bare shoulder.

I pouted. "I don't want you to go."

"Well unless you'd rather your lovers burnt to a crisp, there's no choice in the matter." Eric pointed out with a chuckle.

"Stupid sun." I clutched onto my Eric and Godric's arms, wishing neither had to leave. But I knew better than to hope they could stay. They were vampires. While they may have been old enough to wake before the sun set, and even remain up a few hours after the sun rose, they could never stay with me here, in this bedroom. It was too dangerous. They were creatures of the night, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"You love the sun. And I love that you smell like the sun." Godric mused.

"I hate the sun. I'd much rather the moon and the stars." I mumbled. "But I know you have to go. And my mom will be home soon anyways."

"You could always come with us." Eric suggested. "I'd rather have you in my arms as I slept than for you to be alone."

"I can't." I shook my head sadly. "I wish I could, but my mom nearly saw the fang marks. She'll be suspicious if I'm not here when she comes home."

"So then let her be suspicious." Eric pressed. "Come with us, lover. Be with us."

"Eric, don't pester her." Godric sent him a pointed look.

I sighed and shifted in the bed so Eric and I were staring at one another. "I wish it was that easy. I love you both and I want nothing more than to always be with you two. But I just can't."

"We understand." Godric assured. "Don't we Eric?"

"And what if a repeat of today occurs?" Eric ignored Godric as he continued to push at the subject. "What if this witch attacks you again from afar? What then? At least with us, you'll be safe. You need us, Savannah. Stop fighting that."

"I'm not fighting that, Eric." I raised my hand to cup his cheek. "But it's just...it's hard."

"No it's not hard." His face contorted in frustration. "Come with us."

"Eric, I..."

"You agree with me, don't you, Godric?" Eric looked to his maker for help. "What if this happens again? If we're at her side, she'll be safe. We can protect her. We can'tif she's here and we're not."

Godric sighed but I knew what was coming. "Unfortunately, I must agree with him, Savannah. It would be safer if we were at your side in case this was to happen again."

"So I'll always have to be at your side?" I tried to sit up, only for both vampires' arms to hold me down.

"Just for the next few days, until we can discuss what to do next. These witches are growing in power, quicker than we thought that they might. Until we can come up with a plan, you're in danger. You're power, you're magic, it's thrilling to these witches; it's what they desire. With your magic, they'd be unstoppable, they'd be able to do any spell, any incantation, and they won't care what the consequences might be. But we can stop that; we can fight back together, the three of us, if we're together." Godric tried to explain.

I knew he was right. I knew both were right. I did need them, as much as I hated to admit that. I wasn't strong enough, not on my own, not yet. Maybe if I practiced, maybe if I learned more about my gift, about what I was, then I could fight my own battles. But until then, I needed Eric and Godric.

Eventually I had no other choice than to sigh and nod in agreement, knowing I had to go along with this plan of theirs, at least until I could think of another way around this. And anyways, it wasn't like it would be horrible to spend more time with them. I just worried about what my mother might think.

"I'll need to pack some clothes."

"I'll buy you new clothes." Eric smirked triumphantly, knowing he had won.

"Of course you will." I rolled my eyes, but felt myself ease of tension. The thought of being at their side, of my two vampires protecting me at all costs, it made me feel relieved. Nothing could possibly hurt me, not while I was with them. "I guess we should leave then."

"Perhaps you two should get dressed first." Godric suggested.

I knew what Eric was going to say before the words even left his mouth and I groaned.

"Now where would the fun in that be?"


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

It was early afternoon when I woke up between my two vampires. I couldn't help but smile despite all that I've gone through in the past few days. It was hard not to smile when I looked upon their faces. They were both smiling, both looking more peaceful in their dead rest than they ever looked while awake. And I found that I liked it. I wish I hadn't put all this drama on their plates. They hadn't signed up for this, not at all. But they had surprised me over and over again with how well they were dealing with my mysterious powers, with what I was and how that now affected both of them. Eric surprised me the most. I would have assumed he would have ran, or at least shoved me from his bed after the triumvirate had been formed. He wasn't a vampire that seemed to like being tied down to anything or anyone. And now we had a bond that would last an eternity. Or until one of our lives ended. Though I wasn't so sure how that would affect the rest of us. If my heart beat for them, if their blood pumped for me, then what would happen if one of us died? Would the others follow? Would we all be doomed for the same fate?

"Stop thinking like that." I scolded myself. The mere thought was morbid and depressing. And after everything, I just wanted to be happy, at least for a little bit.

So I just laid there, between my two vampires, and watched as they slept. They truly did look dead to the world. Their chests didn't raise, no breaths emitted from their lips. They were even cold to touch as I traced my fingertips across the tattoo rising up Godric's spine. My eyes dropped to the red round mark on his back and I wondered how he had gotten the vicious looking brand. I had noticed it before, but I had also noticed what it was right away. He had been branded, and I knew it must have been a sore subject for the vampire. It was a part of his human life and that was a past that Godric didn't seem to like to revisit. But as I lightly ran the tips of my fingers over the brand mark, I couldn't help but love Godric even more. He had gone through so much, and the marks of his past that haunted him, they only made him more beautiful and endearing in my eyes. He was my vampire now, all mine. Whoever had harmed him in the past was long gone now.

Turning onto my side, I turned my attention onto the blonde beside me. I felt my heart swell as I raised a hand to brush back a strand of hair that fell into Eric's eyes. He was always so put together while he was awake, that it was a nice change to see him in such a natural, vulnerable way. He may have been a vampire, but there was still a hint of humanity left in there. If there wasn't, he would have rushed to my side last night, he wouldn't have done all that he had to ensure that I was alright. He would have just shrugged it off and not given a damn. But he had given a damn. He had given a damn about me since day one. I had just been too scared to notice. I couldn't say I hadn't cared. Because I had. I had tried so desperately to not think about him, to not want to desire him. But I was tired of hiding those feelings away. I wanted to shout to the world that I loved Eric Northman. And it brought me a great deal of joy to know that he felt the same.

"I so love you." I looked back over to Godric, my smile widened. "Both of you."

I was about to curl back up and drift back to sleep between the two when I heard a creaking noise. Paranoid, and after what happened last night, I snapped up into a sitting position, my eyes growing wide. I held my breath, as if it would help, and just listened. I could faintly hear footsteps somewhere in the penthouse suite. I strained my senses, but couldn't hear a word being uttered. The footsteps were growing closer however. Much closer. And then suddenly they stopped. I frowned as I looked between Eric and Godric, wondering if they knew someone was coming over and hadn't told me. But no, they would have said something so I wouldn't be worried or scared. Could it be an intruder? Could someone unknown have slipped past the doorman and made their way up to the penthouse suit, knowing that two vampires were here. But then why didn't they just barge in. why had the footsteps stopped?

Unless they were waiting to strike.

My heart began racing as I slipped from the bed, searching for a discarded shirt of Eric's before shuffling as quietly as I could towards the closed bedroom door. I put my ear against the door, trying to make out if anyone was waiting just outside of it. I couldn't hear anything however. It was the middle of the day; a vampire couldn't have snuck in. If it had been a human, I would have heard something, wouldn't I have? Breathing, fidgeting, something. But I heard nothing.

Until the footsteps returned.

"Maybe I should wake them up..." I glanced back towards the sleeping forms of my lovers. I had this instinct that if I needed to, I could wake them up. I wasn't sure if that was the blood bond I now shared with both of them or the triumvirate that had been forged. Either way, even during the day, I knew I had them there for me when I needed them.

But this was something I didn't want to wake them over. What if it was just a housekeeper or something and I sent in the brigade? I would never get over the embarrassment. Maybe I was just being paranoid and hearing things. After everything that's happened, it wouldn't be completely crazy to believe. All I need to do was to take a quick peek around the penthouse before cuddling back up between Eric and Godric. Once I had peace of mind then I could...

Glass had broken.

That, I was certain about.

I really wasn't alone. I really wasn't being paranoid. I cursed under my breath as I slowly pulled the door open inch by inch. I peeked out into the dim hallway, searching for the intruder, but only found shadows. I sighed before mentally hitting myself and keeping as quiet as possible as I slipped from the room. I kept my back to the wall, my eyes darting from side to side, as I moved further into the apartment. I could hear the shuffling again, a low voice muttering. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, it was almost becoming painful. I was glad it couldn't have been a vampire, as they would have known I was there long before I made myself known.

As I drew closer to the kitchen, the noises became louder until I was standing in the hallway around the corner from the large, elegantly designed modern kitchen. I looked around me, searching for a weapon to use against the intruder and quickly found an antique looking vase sitting on a hallway table. Carefully picking it up, I crept closer to the kitchen where the light was bouncing off the walls. I held my breath, readying myself for whatever it is that I was about to find, and tore around the corner with speed. Without even looking, I raised the vase, about to smash it against whoever had broken into the apartment. But a single, frightened voice stopped me.

"Whoa! Put the vase down!" the squeaking voice was a man's.

I opened my eyes, which I had closed somewhere along the way, and peeked around the raised vase. Standing there before me was a thin man not much taller than I was and looked to be about in his thirties. His hair was mousy brown, and his eyes matched perfectly. He looked so...normal, so average. Though I suppose I shouldn't have been judging, as that was exactly how I saw myself. It was my aspirations that set me aside from all the rest. And well now apparently the fact that the dead were my specialty. Though I wasn't so sure that was something to brag about.

But of course, appearances were deceiving, especially in this world that we lived in. Godric may have appeared to have been a mere teenager, but he was much, much more than that.

"Who are you?" I demanded, hoping my voice didn't sound as scared as I felt. Just because I was a necromancer and had this great magic inside of me, it didn't mean I could exactly defend myself. Against the dead, against another witch, maybe, it was possible. I could fight back against a dead corpse with no problem I was sure once I knew how to actually use my own powers. But against human being, or at least that's what I hoped was before me, I was absolutely powerless.

"Just don't hit me with that thing." The man hesitantly took a step back, his hands raised before him, showing he had no weapon with him.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"My name is Bobby Burnham; I'm Mr. Northman's day man." The man explained quickly and all in one breath that I had to strain to understand what he was even saying. He looked worried and just as scared as I felt inside. His beady eyes darted from side to side, as if looking for a way to escape. There was even a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. It was for that reason that I slowly lowered the vase, though I held onto it tightly in case this was all an act. But as I peered into those brown eyes of his, I could see no threat here. Hell, he looked like a case of nerves. Not exactly someone I would imagine as Eric's eyes and ears during the day. "You're not going to hit me with that thing, are you?"

"Are you really Eric's day man? Because I have a strict policy on letting strange men chop me up into a million pieces." I eyed him closely, but I still couldn't see a single reason to feel threatened by this man. I wasn't exactly sure how he had managed to get this job, seeing as he seemed to be frightened when he merely spoke Eric's name, but he seemed to be telling the truth. Eric and I were going to have to have a little chat about the people in his life. So I wouldn't accidentally send them to the hospital while he was dead for the day.

"I wouldn't lie." Bobby shook his head, still backing up until his back hit with the island counter. "I've been working for Mr. Northman for the past three years."

"He never mentioned you." I felt myself relax as I moved towards the counter to set the vase down onto it. Bobby flinched as I moved passed him and I had to suppress an eye roll. I couldn't believe I had been frightened of this man who looked like he would be afraid of his own shadow. "No offence, but you look frightened to be here. How exactly does someone get a job working for a vampire when they're terrified of them?"

Bobby just shrugged, still looking around the room warily as if something was going to jump out at him.

"Right, well I'm sorry for this." I waved at the vase as I set it on the counter and took a look around. I noticed a few bags sitting on the kitchen table, and as I peered closer, I was surprised to find food and even a bag of clothes. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here? You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were some axe murderer."

"Sorry." Bobby's cheeks reddened, his hands fidgeting before him. "Mr. Northman asked me to stock the kitchen for food and to pick up the clothes he placed on hold for the human he said was going to be staying here for a few days. I guess that would be you."

"Well I don't see any other humans running around, so that would be me." I nodded, rummaging through one of the bags before lifting a rather revealing dress up and raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Eric out did himself."

Bobby didn't say a word and instead, began inching towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" I shot him a glance. "We could be besties, you know."

"I have other business to take care of for Mr. Northman." He quickly turned and slipped from the room.

Curious, I followed after him, tossing the dress back onto the table and leaving the kitchen.

"What sort of business." I inquired.

"Business that he usually doesn't tell his humans."

"Humans, as in more than one." Now I was definitely interested. I quickly caught up to the man as he came to a stop before the elevator, his foot tapping impatiently as he waited for the contraption to rise to the top floor. "What do you mean by that?"

"The others usually aren't this...inquisitive." he eyed me, his lip curling in disgust as he shook his head and looked back away.

"What was with that look?" I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away, a frown on my lips. "You don't know a thing about me Mr. Burnham. I would appreciate not being judged."

"You're only a kid." Bobby shook his head. "Usually Eric goes for women a little bit older than you."

"So you deal with his...women a lot then." I assumed, my heart sinking.

"This isn't the first time I've been asked to stock the kitchen." Bobby shrugged.

"He's brought a lot of women up here?" I was the one fidgeting now, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

But he was going to tell me what I didn't want to hear anyways. "You're not exactly the first. Or the second. Or the tenth."

It felt like a knife had just pierced my heart. I was almost glad when the elevator arrived and Bobby stepped inside, barely even giving me a second glance before the doors closed and whisked him back down to the ground floor. I was left alone to stumble into the living room, sliding down onto one of the couches as I tried to understand what I had just been told. I knew Eric had had many lovers over the years. He was a thousand year old vampire, and a Viking before that. He had had many conquests, and he hadn't bothered to hide that past from me either. But I had always thought they had just been a sex object to him, just a blood bag that he tossed away when he was bored of them. That thought wasn't exactly pleasing, but I didn't want to think that I was just another girl Eric had brought here, just like all the rest. I wanted to be special, I thought I had been. But what if I was just one of the many? Sure, he said that he loved me, and I knew emotions weren't exactly easy for him. But was he just playing a part, playing me like I was sure he had played all the others. He couldn't just glamour me into wanting him, not really, not while I was completely aware of what was going on. And now with this triumvirate, I wasn't sure even if I was out of it, if he could glamour me. I was stronger than I had been when he had kidnapped me. I was so much stronger now. So what if he was just playing some game to get exactly what he wanted, and that was me in his bed.

* * *

><p>"There you are."<p>

A pair of lips met the base of my neck and I shuddered. I was still in the same position in the living room hours later as Eric and Godric began to rise. I could hear them shuffling in the bedroom and still I sat there, my thoughts betraying me as I believed the worst.

"What's wrong, lover?" Eric whispered in my ear, his lips brushing long the length of my neck.

"Nothing." I mumbled, pulling away from him as I stood from the couch, my arms wrapping around myself.

"Well that's an obvious lie." Eric rolled his eyes as I turned to find him leaning against the back of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong, Savannah?"

"I met your day man today, Bobby Burnham."

"Ah, so he did what I asked of him. Good." Eric nodded.

"You should have told me someone was coming by today, Eric. I thought he was an intruder or something." I frowned.

"I didn't think you would be up early after last night." he simply shrugged. "I would have told you if I thought otherwise."

"I'm not a vampire, I can't sleep all day."

Eric sighed heavily as he came around the couch, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. "What side of the bed did you roll out of today? What's wrong with you, lover?"

"The real question is what's wrong with you." I pushed his hand away and took a step back.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about." A frown slid across his own lips. "Just spit out whatever you want to say, Savannah."

"Fine." I gritted my teeth. "How many women have you brought here before me?"

A look of shock registered in his piercing blue eyes before he quickly masked it. "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question, Eric. How many? A couple? A dozen? What number am I to you exactly, Eric?" I questioned.

"You don't really want to know that answer." He shook his head. "You know my past, Savannah. You know I haven't exactly been celibate the past thousand years."

"I know that. I know you've had carless fucks with your blood bags. But what I want to know is how many women you've brought here just like me? How many of them have you said 'I love you' to? Huh?" My bubbling anger was getting the best of me as my voice began to rise and rise until I was nearly shouting.

"Is everything alright in here?" Godric questioned, stepping into the room with a look of confusion on his face. "Eric? Savannah?"

"Everything is just peachy." I glared up at Eric. "How many?"

"Savannah, please." Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose and I could tell that his own anger was rising inside of him. I couldn't just see it however, I could _feel_ it. His anger, it felt like fire burning me from the inside out. The flicker of anger burned everything it touched, and that included me.

"That hurts, Eric." I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from wincing. I ran my hands up and down my arms, as if trying to battle away the flickers of flames, or should I really say, anger. "Stop it."

"Control yourself, Eric." Godric moved to our side, looking between us in worry. "You need to control your anger. It's becoming out of control. She can feel it."

"You should know well enough by now that you're the only human I've said those words to." Eric hissed, his gaze furious as he glared down at me. He stepped forward, towering over my short form. "Does it matter how many women I've brought here, how many I've been with? None of them are you, Savannah. None of them I've ever loved. They were meals, snacks. They were never..."

"Did you ever bring Sookie here?"

The silence that followed was deafening. I watched the man I love transform from that sweet knight in shining armour back into the vampire I knew he was deep down inside. My breath was caught in my throat as he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders, shoving me hard into the wall. I didn't bother to hide the wince as it slipped from my lips, Eric's fingers digging into me as he trapped me there against the wall, his fangs extending with a terrifying click. I knew he would never harm me, not really. He couldn't be sure what that would do to him and Godric. And I knew deep down inside, he really did care about me. I was just blinded by jealousy, once again, and I couldn't help but feel threatened by the others in his life.

Especially this Sookie girl.

One mention of her name and Eric snaps. That worried me. She couldn't have just been one of his usual fucks, one of his snacks as he liked to call them. She was much more than that. But how much did she actually mean to him? How much did he care about her, and how exactly did I fit into that picture? He and Bill had spoken about her like she was gone, so where was she? And would she come back, and for Eric? Was my time with him going to be cut short? Was I just some replacement until the real thing came back?

"How many times do I have to tell you that she means nothing to me?" Eric growled so low, I felt a twinge of fear in my heart.

"Eric, let her go." Godric could do nothing but watch helplessly. "Don't do this, not after everything we've gone through."

"I've told her time and time again that I love her and yet she still doubts me." Eric's grip tightened and another wince escaped my lips. "I'm getting tired of this."

"She knows you love her." Godric turned his gaze on me, and as I peered around Eric's shoulder, I found the older vampire giving me a look of disappointment. I knew I had been the one to bring this on; I had been the one to egg on Eric when there was no need for it. But when the green monster flared, it had a mind of its own. "You know that, don't you Savannah."

"I...I do." I just nodded.

Eric's eyes narrowed into slits as he suddenly shook me. "Then why the fuck won't you just leave this alone?"

"Eric, I command you to stop!"

A roar sounded from Eric's throat but did as his maker commanded him to do. Though I wasn't so sure what he would have done if Godric hadn't of stepped in.

"I can't deal with this right now." Eric growled, glaring darkly down at me before his hands released my shoulders. They throbbed and I fought the urge to rub them as I watched him storm not towards the elevator, but to one of the many windows covering the living room wall. He moved so fast that I had to blink to refocus, and once I had, I found that Eric was no longer in the apartment. I sighed and leaned the back of my head against the wall, tears already forming in my eyes. I felt like an idiot. I had started this. I had begun a fight that never had to happen. But I couldn't help my jealousy. It was eating away at me. I was scared that this Sookie was going to come storming back into Eric's life and demand his heart back. I knew in my heart that he loved me, but was I really the first he had allowed himself to care for?

I was beginning to doubt that I was.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Burnham, this is a pleasant surprise." Bill looked up from the paperwork he had been filling out in his office when the double doors leading out into the main foyer opened. A charming smile crossed his lips as he nodded at his guards for them to leave them in privacy, the doors closing behind the mousy man.<p>

Bobby Burnham nervously fidgeted his hands as he inched closer to the King's desk. Bill tried to put the man at ease, his smile warming as he motioned for him to sit. Bobby quickly did so, barely a peep sounding from the man. He was nervous, just as he was whenever he was around vampires. Bill knew of Bobby well. He was the eyes and ears of Eric Northman during the day. He was the most peculiar human though, one who feared vampires and yet worked for one of the most influential vampires in the new world.

But with his place of employment, came information that Bill would do anything to get his hands on.

"Well, what can I do for you tonight, Mr. Burnham?" Bill leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the top of his desk.

"I have the information you were asking for." Bobby's eyes were darting from side to side.

"Do you now? Wonderful. And the girl, did you speak with her?"

"Yes sir." Bobby nodded nervously. "I told her what you asked me to."

"Good." Bill's smile widened. "And this information, what did you find?"

Bobby quickly stood, reaching around to his back before pulling out a few ripped pages from what appeared to be an aged journal. Bill raised an eyebrow as he held his hand out and collected the papers, his eyes quickly scanning the content. His blue orbs grew wide at what he read.

"And this is everything?" Bill questioned, not even giving Bobby a second glance as he read through the papers over and over again.

"Yes sir." Bobby was fidgeting again. "Is that everything? Can I leave now?"

Bill only nodded as he waved the man away. Bobby quickly scurried from the room, the guards at the doors barely having a chance to open them before he went bursting through them.

"Well isn't this interesting." Bill muttered to himself, leaning back in his leather chair with a raised eyebrow. "Savannah Kingsley isn't so innocent after all; she's a Necromancer."


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four:

"You should have just let the matter drop, Savannah." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he gazed out the window Eric had just left through. "You know he loves you. You know he cares. Why do you have to push him on this?"

I wrapped my arms around myself as I moved over to the couch. "Because I'm scared, Godric, okay? I'm scared out of my mind that this Sookie girl is going to come back one day for him. What am I going to do then? I can't lose him, Godric. I won't let it happen."

"And yet you do this?" he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he sent me a disproving look. "Pushing at him time and time again isn't going to secure what we have here; it's only going to tear it apart."

"I'm human, Godric. We fear things, we make mistakes, we do stupid things. I'm sorry I can't be all calm and collected like you are all the damn time." I muttered bitterly, feeling a headache coming on. I didn't need this right now. I loved Godric, just as much as I loved Eric, but I didn't need one of his lectures. Too much has happened in the last few days to warrant one. It wasn't like I had wanted any of this. I was perfectly alright with just letting Eric's past with women just slide. But the way he had reacted when I had brought up Sookie's name again, it only added fuel to the fire. She wasn't just some girl. She wasn't just a snack or a good fuck. She was so much more than that. So how much did she mean to Eric? And what did that mean for me? I couldn't help but feel threatened. If Eric was reacting this way, it meant that she was something special to him, something that I may not be able to compete against.

"Don't do that. Don't cry." Godric was at my side in seconds. I hadn't even realized the tears had begun slipping down my cheeks until Godric had mentioned it. I didn't bother to wipe them away, however, but Godric did so for me, his warm fingertips brushing each tear away as they fell. "Please don't doubt him. Sookie is a part of his past. But you my love, you are a part of his present, his future. We're a triumvirate, and we were much more than that before this bond was ever forged. If you had been merely a conquest, he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to keep you. He wouldn't have done what he did last night, remember that. You are so much more than any other woman in his life, Savannah."

"But what if..." my bottom lip began to tremble. "What if she comes back and...what if he leaves me, leaves us?"

"Oh my love." Godric sighed, opening his arms to me which I gladly entered. I clutched onto him, all my fears, my worries, seeping out of me in the form of tears and sobs. I was so scared of losing Eric and Godric, so scared that one day this was all going to be taken from me. I had fought so hard to not let this be my life, to keep Eric from my thought and desires. I think a part of me knew that I would fall madly in love with him and I was just trying to protect myself from any heartbreak. But I had cracked and had allowed both of these vampires into my heart. And now we were so much deeper into this than I ever could have imagined. We weren't just lovers anymore. We depended on the other. And we always would. Godric had made it clear at the beginning that one heartbreak would destroy us all. I didn't realize how true that really was until now.

"I'm just so scared." I sobbed.

"Shh, I know my love, I know." He stroked my hair, his lips brushing against the top of my head soothingly. "But he loves you. He will never leave you. And neither will I. We're here for you, Savannah. You need to realize that you're no longer alone anymore."

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, Godric comforting my shaking form. Eventually the tears dried on my cheeks, my sobs becoming only heavy sighs. Godric continued to stroke my hair, his hand running up and down my back, every so often moving a little lower to where the hem of my shirt. Every time he did so, his fingertips would meet with my bare flesh and a soft moan would escape my lips. It felt like the warmth of summer on my skin. It was comforting and filled me with a sense of happiness, filling that small dark hole in my heart. Godric must have known the effect it was having on me as soon, he began lifting the back of the shirt higher and higher so he could place his palm flat against my bare back. A small gasp sounded from my lips the moment his hand was placed against me. My eyes flew open, a shudder consuming my body. It almost felt orgasmic the way the electricity was flowing between us, my essence coiling around his. Even without Eric to complete our triumvirate, our chain, having Godric so close brought me to a level of pleasure I wasn't sure was possible with only a single harmless touch.

"Savannah..." Godric's voice was raspy, and as I risked a glance up at him, I found his eyes were closed, a strained expression on his face as if he was trying to hold back, to control himself.

"You can feel it too?" I realized, slowly raising a hand to cup his cheek. The moment my hand touched his warm cheek however, the feeling only magnified, our moans sounding in unison. "Oh god, what is this?"

"I've never felt anything quite like this before. Even with Eric here, as our third, it's never felt like this." He licked his dry lips, his eyes slowly opening. I was surprised to find his sea coloured orbs darkened out of lust. It was a look I would have expected out of Eric. He stared at me like a lion would a gazelle, a look of complete seduction. A year ago, I would have shied away from a look like that. But now, now it only sent me in complete disarray.

"Godric..." I rested a hand on his bare chest, my eyes nearly rolling to the back of my head from the sheer intensity of pleasure that coursed between us. "Oh god...this is...oh...Godric, I..."

I didn't need to say another word, the vampire understanding me completely. He didn't even bother to bring me into the bedroom, and instead, ripped the shirt from my form right there in the living room. I gasped as Godric's lips met mine, as he pressed his hand firmly into my back and forced me down onto the cushions. He pressed himself against me, his arousal growing beneath his thin cotton pants. I rocked my hips, trying to meet his erection with my burning hot core. A low growl sounded from the back of Godric's throat, his fangs extending as he nipped my bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Oh god..." I moaned, throwing my head back as he licked at the few drops of blood before trailing his lips across my jaw and to my ear. "Oh god...oh Godric..."

"Is this..." Godric pushed my legs wide, his fingertips brushing across my wet arousal with intention. "What you want, my love?"

"Oh god yes. Please Godric..." I pleaded, bucking my hips wildly, wishing for him to push into me, to bring my pleasures to heightened ecstasy.

He flicked his tongue out, catching my spot of weakness just below my ear right at the same moment he pushed his fingers inside of me, his thumb rubbing my sensitive nub with vigour. There was no easing into the orgasm that suddenly crashed down around me, that sent my body into a complete frenzy. It hit me with such intensity, I could barely breathe as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over my shaking form. Godric didn't let up however, and instead, pumped his fingers faster inside of me, adding another one to the party. I raked my finger nails down his back, animalistic growls emitting from the vampire pleasuring my body completely. This was our first time having sex just the two of us. This was the first time we were alone and enjoying the pleasurable delicacies that were our bodies. And I was enjoying every single minute of it.

"Say my name." He whispered huskily, his fangs grazing across my breasts, his tongue teasing my hardened nipples. "I want to hear you say it."

I felt like I was floating in heaven as Godric's fingers moved so fast that I didn't even think it was possible. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even see properly. And I didn't even care. Because the sensations surging through me, the pleasure that was doubling by the second, it erased all of the tears I had shed, it had chased away my jealousy, my thoughts of doubt. In that moment, it was just Godric and I, two lovers, and there was nothing that could possibly get in the way of that.

"Oh...oh god...Godric! Oh god I'm going to...please...I want you...oh god I so want you." I begged, panting as I was thrown into a second orgasm, though I wasn't even sure if I had ever come down from the first or if it had just all melted together. It didn't matter. It was glorious. It was out of this world.

"As you wish." He rose off of me just long enough to hastily rip his pants off before returning to his position above me.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of me, making sure to drag the electric orgasm on and on as long as possible. I was digging my fingers into his back now, drawing blood from the vampire. Another growl sounded as he suddenly positioned himself before thrusting inside of me. I cried out in pleasure, in complete ecstasy. The world was spinning around me as he lowered his lips to my nipples, sucking one between his fangs. I bucked my hips, rocking against his thrusts and pushing him deeper inside of me until he hit the sweet spot. Colours were swirling around me, sounds barely registering except for my rapid moans over and over again between the screams that escaped my lips.

"You. Are. Mine." Godric's fangs were poised over a breast before suddenly sinking into the flesh.

A gasp of both pain and pleasure slipped from my lips before Godric's pace began to quicken. He thrust entirely inside of me, only to slip himself out. Before I could even register what was happening, he would rock right back inside of me, hitting me in all the right spots and sending me into another gasp inducing orgasm.

"Godric!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I scratched at his back, blood dripping down his porcelain skin as the orgasm washed over me with so much intensity, I couldn't see.

But it wasn't just the orgasm that was pouring through me; it wasn't just the orgasm that had rendered me temporarily blind.

It felt like I was travelling back in time, like I was watching a movie play out before me. It took me a moment, while my physical body was shaking in pleasure, to realize that it wasn't a movie at all, and instead, memories. But they weren't my memories. They weren't my memories at all.

They were Godric's.

I watched like a ghost as Godric was beaten as a child, taken into slavery. I watched as his faceless maker branded him before ripping open his throat and turning him into a monster. I watched as Godric stood in a ring of bloodied bodies, the blood dripping from his fangs. I watched as he fed from women, as he used them in ways I never thought he ever could. He ripped men apart, taking great pleasure in the agony he caused as he drained them, as he licked his lips after a treat. I watched as he watched a Viking Eric, a very human warrior, taking a spear to his abdomen on the battlefield. I watched as he hovered over Eric, a smirk on his lips before he sunk his fangs into his neck, creating his own progeny. I watched as the two roamed the earth, ripping apart humans just as Godric had once done alone for so many centuries. I watched as the two slipped apart, as Godric stood on the top of the rooftop in Dallas, as Eric pleaded for him to live, to stay with him. I watched as Godric and I met that first night so long ago.

And then suddenly, I was jerked from the memories, pulled back into the present only to find Godric hovering over me, his eyes wide with fear as he stared down at me. My own eyes widened as those images of Godric ripping flesh and limbs apart, as he drained women carelessly and for fun, were imbedded in my mind. I knew Godric had a dark past, I knew he was ashamed of the monster he had once been. But I never imagined I would ever witness those murders, those deaths that he had brought upon so many over his two thousand years of existence.

"Savannah? I..." Godric began, and if possible, he paled even further.

I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked, too appalled to utter a single word. Godric reached out to me and it took me a moment to realize he had already pulled out of me. I flinched as he laid his hand upon my cheek, though I couldn't help it. I hadn't meant to. I instantly regretted it as I watched the sadness seep into those sea coloured orbs of his as he pulled back, sitting up and moving to the very end of the couch.

"Godric..." I managed out as I sat up, wrapping my arms around myself as if I was cold. And I was. It felt like a chill was in the air. And I knew exactly the cause of it.

"I never wanted you to know the real me."

Those were the only words spoke before suddenly, a gust of wind blew my tangled hair back out of my face, the vampire vanishing from sight. I immediately pulled myself to my feet, hearing the vampire shuffle around the bedroom. But my legs were still shaky from our escapades, and before I could even try and take a step, I could vaguely hear the slamming shut of a window from within the apartment. I sighed, my eyes closing as I fought the urge to cry. In a span of an hour, I had managed to run off both of the men that I loved.

"Good going, Savannah." I muttered to myself as I collapsed back onto the couch, unable to control my emotions any longer.

For a second time that night, I found myself weeping, sobs escaping my lips. Only I didn't have one of my lovers to comfort me this time. I was completely alone.

* * *

><p>"What's stuck up your ass tonight?" Pam raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she stood beside Eric's throne, the gawking fangbangers eyeing them closely. "You've been moody ever since you got here an hour ago. Trouble in paradise?"<p>

"Not now, Pamela." Eric snapped, sending her a glare. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"What exactly are you in the mood for then?" she planted a hand on her hip with pursed lips. "Because you're not making the bar any money with your glares, Eric. You're scaring the blood bags away."

"And I should care why?"

"Well this is your bar after all." She made sure to point out, her annoyance growing. "Either give the blood bags what they paid for, or go sulk in the back. You're bad for business, Eric. Fix it."

With that, Pam twisted on her stiletto heels and stormed off the stage, returning to her post outside the front entrance. Eric watched her leave bitterly before throwing his glare back at the gaggle of giggling girls edging closer to the stage. The mere look stopped them in their tracks, sending them hurrying away in fright before they could grow any closer. He knew Pam was right however, he knew he was scaring business away. He watched over the last hour as the once packed bar began to decrease in bodies until there were only the usual morsels and vampires that were used to his mood swings. But he just couldn't find it in himself to leave. The loud music, the chatter around him, it was enough to help distract his thoughts. Just not his mood. But that was fine. He didn't care if he was in a rotten mood, just that he didn't think about Savannah and her jealous thoughts. As long as he didn't think about the fact that while he sat there sulking, she and Godric were back at his apartment, pleasuring themselves without him. And most importantly, he couldn't think about the blonde woman he had tried so desperately not to think about in the last year.

"Sheriff, may I have a moment of your time?"

Eric groaned inwardly as his glare focused on the form before him. The last person he wanted to entertain was Bill Compton. He had half a mind to demand him from the bar, to throw him out and not care about the consequences. But by the look on Bill's face, and the fact that he was alone without a single guard at his side or inside the bar at all, Eric knew this visit wasn't a good one.

"And what exactly can I help you with tonight, William?" Eric curled his hands around the armrest of his throne.

"Why don't we talk in a more...private place." Bill glanced around the bar quickly before resting his gaze on Eric.

Eric just nodded as he stood with grace, leading the way across the bar and to the door leading into the back hallway. Eric ushered Bill into his office where he hesitantly sat in his desk chair, Bill sitting across from him rigidly.

"What's this about, Bill? I have a business to run. I'm busy." Eric masked the worry that was bubbling inside of him, trying his best to shield from both Godric and Savannah. He didn't need either to worry, and he certainly didn't need their heightened pleasure clouding his judgement.

"I know what she is, Eric." A surprising smirk began slipping across Bill's lips as he leaned forward. "I know what your little human is hiding."

If Eric had a heart that could stop, it surely would have. Eric sat there, frozen as ice as he just stared at Bill in wonder. He tried to mask his emotions, but he wasn't sure he was able to do so with complete perfection as usual. His mind was reeling. Bill knew. He didn't know how Bill knew, how he possibly could have found out, but he knew. And that's what mattered. Because the last person he ever wanted to know about Savannah's gifts, about what she was, it was Bill. He had lied to Sookie, he had nearly taken her to the Queen before he had 'fallen in love' with her. He had nearly betrayed the woman he claimed to have loved. What would he have done with Eric's human? What would he have done to hurt the only woman Eric's allowed himself to love? No, Bill was someone that couldn't have known. And yet, now he did.

Eric would never admit it out loud, but he was scared. Not for himself, but for the very woman he had only argued with an hour ago.

"By the look on your face, I would say that you're surprised." Bill sat back, a look of triumph on his face as if he had just won. And perhaps he had. "You didn't think you could hide her from me forever, did you? Eventually I was going to find out that your so called innocent human was actually a necromancer. I knew she was powerful, but I never imagined that. I thought they had all been killed after the Spanish Inquisition."

"How?" Eric managed out. "How did you find out?"

"You're not denying it? Well that's good." Bill's smirk widened as he clasped his hands in his lap. "I'm the King of Louisiana, Eric. I know everything."

"How?" Eric growled in demand.

"You might want to think twice about those that you surround yourself with, Eric. Not everyone is as loyal as you may believe." Bill shrugged cryptically.

Eric curled his hands into fists, weighing the options silently. He could kill Bill. He could rip him apart, limb by limb just as he always imagined doing. It would ensure that the secret would remain safe, that no one else ever found out about Savannah. But he also knew the fingers would be pointed at him, no matter how he made Bill's death look. He may be older than many of the vampires in the AVL and Authority, and he may not fear a single one of them and what they could do. But it was Savannah that he feared for. She barely even understood her own power; she couldn't even control her own gifts. She couldn't defend herself against an attack, that was apparent last night with those witches attacking from afar. If anyone were to find out about her, she would be defenceless. And even worse, there were those that knew Savannah was his human, knew that the one way to ensure that he paid for his crimes would be to go after her. And he just couldn't let that happen. They may have argued, she may have doubted his love, his loyalty, but that didn't change how he felt. He still loved her; he would still do anything to ensure her safety.

He just needed to think of how he could do that without putting her even more at risk than she already was.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with this information?" Eric questioned in a low voice. "Going to run to Flanagan, act like the bitch that you are until you're thrown a bone for good behaviour?"

Bill snickered and shook his head. "Of course not."

"What are you playing at here, Bill?" Eric narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want from me, from her?"

"I want her to do me a little favour." Bill's smirk widened.

"What sort of favour?"

"I want her to infiltrate the coven."

"Excuse me?" Eric's eyebrow shot up. "What did you just say?"

"I want her to be my eyes and ears in that coven. I want her to join the witches so we can be rest assured they aren't growing eve more powerful than they already have." Bill explained.

"No." Eric shook his head. "Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter, Eric." Bill stood and straightened his suit jacket. "I know what she is, Eric. And I know just how dangerous she could become."

"Are you threatening her?" Eric too stood, looking ready to pounce over the desk at Bill.

"All I'm saying is that I may not be going to the Authority now, but that won't stop me from doing so in the future." Bill began towards the door. "And you know as well as I do that she would be executed on the spot."

"I won't let that happen." Eric growled protectively.

"No, I didn't think that you would. For whatever reason, and to my complete surprise, you actually care for this girl. And I can respect that. So for all of our sakes, you'll do as I say. She _will_ go to the coven and she _will_ do as I ask. Or else her days will be numbered."

"I will kill you personally if a single hair on her head is harmed." Eric threatened.

Bill only smiled tightly as he opened the office door, glancing over his shoulder at the raging Viking.

"I'll look forward to your answer, Sheriff. Make sure it's the right one. Or else."


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five:

Eric paced before the apartment building, deciding whether or not to return to his penthouse suite and face Savannah. Her accusations still angered him. Her doubt still brought rage to his heart. How dare she think that he didn't love her? How dare she bring up Sookie's name. Sookie meant nothing to him. She was gone. She was dead for all they knew. He loved Savannah now. He never had loved anyone else in the first place. Savannah was the only one he had ever let himself think about for hours on end, the only one he obsessed about to the point that he had kidnapped her just to keep her all to himself. And now he was sharing her with his maker, sharing her in a way he never would have shared anyone like her before. She wasn't just another notch on his belt. She wasn't just any other woman to him. He had thought he had proven that to her when he admitted he loved her, when he didn't run away when his better judgement had told him to the minute this triumvirate had been formed. But he had stuck at her side, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Why couldn't she just see that?

But the anger he held for Savannah was nowhere near the anger that was bubbling inside of him from the conversation he had with Bill. He wanted nothing more than to find the King of Louisiana and kill him, to murder him with his own hands. Who did he think he was to march into _his_ bar and threaten _his_ human? Bill may be king, and may hold the authority over him. But he was a thousand years old, he was a Viking. He could rip Bill's head off with a mere flick of his wrist. And he so wanted to.

However, he knew what would happen if he even laid a single hand on Bill. He knew that Savannah's life would be in danger; he knew that no matter what he did, what he decided, that everything would be put at risk. He couldn't just let her infiltrate those witches, not defenceless like she was. She had nearly died last night, and that had been at a distance. If she were in the same room as Marnie and the coven, he could only imagine what could happen to his Savannah. And he couldn't let that happen. Because he loved her. He did. He cared for her in a way he never thought possible. He had thought love was a weakness, that emotions were useless and a sign of weakness. But he had been wrong, he had been so wrong. She brought out feelings that he had thought were long lost. She brought out a side of him that not even as a human did he allow into the open. She was so much different than anyone he had every met before in his long life. He couldn't just let it end now because of Bill and those witches. He had vowed to protect her at all costs. He just wasn't sure how yet he could do that without digging a bigger whole for them to lie in.

"My son?" his maker's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Eric sighed as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair and came to a stop before his maker as he landed before him outside of the apartment building. "Is everything alright, I was just coming to look for you."

"I'm fine." Eric muttered, trying to mask his flared emotions. He knew it was useless however. Godric had always seen through his lies, even when he had shielded from him over the centuries. Godric knew him better than anyone ever did in his life, both as a human and as a vampire. He was his maker; his blood ran through his veins. Even more so now than ever before, they were one. Eric couldn't just hide from Godric any longer; he couldn't run and hope to never be caught. Not anymore.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Godric tilted his head to the side, his own expression masked as he tried to hide his pain. He was better at it than Eric. He was better at hiding his past, his emotions. Or at least he thought he had been. He had uncharacteristically let those walls down while he had been with Savannah, while he had been swimming in ecstasy with the woman he loved. And now she knew the monster that he truly was. Now she realized why he had hidden so much from her. "What's wrong?"

"You're not so great at lying yourself tonight." Eric slipped his hands into his pockets as he peered down at his maker. There was something different, something wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it, and the further he pushed at their bond, the more solid the wall became between them. "You weren't going to come after me, were you?"

"Of course I was." Godric held Eric's gaze, not even blinking. "You're my child. I could feel your anger. I was worried."

"Were you? Or were you just tired of fucking Savannah?" Eric couldn't help himself from spitting out.

Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She's ours, Eric. This isn't the time for some pointless jealous argument. I offered to give her to you completely and you were adamant that you didn't want that. We can't just go back to how things used to be. Not after everything we've gone through."

"I know, I know." Eric ran a hand down his face in exhaustion. They had only awoken a few hours ago and already he wished to fall back into a dead rest. "I'm just frustrated."

"About what? Savannah doesn't mean what she says, Eric. She loves you, she does." Godric tried to reassure him.

"I know. But that's not what I'm frustrated over." Eric stared long and hard down at his maker, hoping he could make sense of this new threat. "It's Bill that I want to murder."

"What has Mr. Compton done now?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"He knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knows about her, Godric. He knows what she is. He knows all about her. I don't know how, but he fucking knows, Godric." Eric spat, his anger consuming him even worse the longer he thought about the threats that had been made. He wanted to destroy Bill, to cause him misery for this. He was threatening to take away the only woman he's ever loved. Eric would make sure Bill paid for this. "But that's not it, Godric. He's threatening her, all of us."

Godric felt as if the world was at a standstill as Eric retold what had only just happened at Fangtasia. He felt numb. Their Savannah was being threatened. He had lived long enough to know what had come to necromancers in the old world. They had been burned at the stake, killed without even being questioned. Vampires were frightened of the only being in the world that could control them. So they took care of the problem. The first mention of a living necromancer and Godric knew what the authority would do. And they couldn't take that risk. They couldn't just hand Savannah over to those cruel monsters that wouldn't care that Savannah was just an innocent girl. They would kill her in an instant without remorse.

"I don't know what to do, Godric." Eric sounded helpless as he let those walls fall down from around him, looking to his maker for help, seeking his advice. "Tell me what to do."

"There's not much we can do, my son." Godric sighed, shaking his head as he sadly gazed up at his progeny. "We have no other choice."

* * *

><p>I was pacing the length of the living room, muttering to myself under my breath nervously when the chiming of the elevator doors opening froze me to the spot. My heart nearly stopped as I twisted on my heel and turned to watch as the doors slowly opened, as if torturing me, and revealed both of my vampire lovers. My heart started then, the organ pounding painfully in my chest as I felt beads of sweat dancing on my forehead. The moment Godric had left the apartment, I had been anxiously awaiting his return. I wasn't expecting both Eric and Godric to return together however. It was almost as if they were teaming up on me and I wasn't prepared at all. Instead of feeling confident and ready to ease Godric's worries that I would no longer love him because of what I saw, I was left standing looking like a nervous idiot, my hands fidgeting, my eyes darting every which way as if not making eye contact would help anything.<p>

Of course, my big fat mouth had no qualms about blurting out whatever was on my mind, no matter how many butterflies were fluttering away in my stomach.

"I'm sorry." Were the first two words out of my mouth the moment the vampires stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. "I'm really really sorry."

Eric kept that frowning masked expression on his face while Godric allowed a hint of what he was feeling to show. I saw the pain, the shame in those sea coloured orbs and it just broke my heart. I hadn't meant to hurt him when I flinched away. I had just been too shocked, to surprised at what I had seen to think about what I was doing. And that had cost me.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted Godric. I didn't mean to see your memories, it just happened. And I was just extremely shocked that it happened and at what I saw that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry I flinched away from you. I'm sorry I didn't know what to say. I was just surprised, that's all. It wasn't even really about your memories. I knew what you were like back then, I knew you weren't always this saint. You've reminded me time and time again. I was just...I mean, I saw your memories. That's not exactly a normal thing, Godric. And I know we have this bond now, this triumvirate that has bound us together in this really fucked up way. I just wasn't expecting that. So I'm really really really really really sorry."

I had to catch my breath after the rant that had been blurted from my lips. My chest was heaving as I risked a glance at the vampire, hoping he didn't hate me, hoping that I had been able to rid that look from his eyes. And it seemed like I must have, because a small amused smile began crossing his lips as he stepped forward, raising his hand as if to stop me from continuing.

But I wasn't entirely done, not yet.

He wasn't the only vampire I needed to apologize to. Sure, I was still curious about Sookie, I still had my doubts that she had just been nothing to him. But maybe now wasn't the time to accuse Eric of anything. Maybe I shouldn't have brought the issue up at all. Maybe I was just being insecure about the whole thing. I knew that was partly true. I was insecure. Because it seems like this girl had captured Eric's heart. If that wasn't true, then great. But I still wasn't so sure that I could believe what Eric continued to try and persuade me to believe. However, right now, we shouldn't be arguing, we shouldn't be fighting. We had bigger problems on our hands. Like the witches that had nearly killed me last night. And the fact that my mother was going to kill me once she realized I hadn't been home all day.

"I'm sorry about my accusations, Eric." I turned my attention onto the taller vampire. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he sent me a scrutinizing stare. It only nerved me further, but I continued nonetheless. If I didn't say this now, then I never would have the courage too. I just wanted a clean slate, for us to be happy again. "I have my issues, alright? I'm human, we get insecure and jealous. I'm not going to apologize for that because honestly, Eric, I love you so much that I'm just scared that some other girl is going to come along and steal you away from me. And that thought scares the hell out of me. So I'm not sorry for being worried about the other women in your life, past and present. But I am sorry for how I went about asking you, for doubting that you don't love me. I know that you do. You wouldn't have done all of this for me if you hadn't of loved me. So I'm sorry for pushing you away like that. "

A sigh sounded from his lips, his tough exterior cracking as his arms fell back down to his sides, his head bowing as if he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Please don't be mad at me. Please. I'm sorry, I really am." I hesitantly stepped forward, wishing I could just reach out and make him believe me. "You have to believe that."

"I do." he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And that just makes this harder to say."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Savannah." He finally raised his gaze, his blue orbs holding so much sorrow as they met mine.

"Sorry about what?" I had this horrible, gut wrenching feeling deep down inside. Something was wrong. I hadn't noticed it until now, but the looks on their faces when they first stepped into the apartment, it wasn't because of the fights we had, the pain I had caused. It was because something had happened. "What are you sorry about, Eric?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you..."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's alright?" Godric's voice was hushed as he peeked around the corner in the hallway, peering into the living room where they had left Savannah to digest everything.<p>

"She was just told that she's going to have to infiltrate the same witches that nearly killed her last night. Of course she's not alright." Eric rolled his eyes, his arms crossing as he leaned against the opposite wall. "She's the furthest thing from alright. Can't you feel it?"

"I think I'm shielding too hard. I can't feel much from her." Godric frowned, trying to loosen the walls he had built up around himself the moment he had left the apartment earlier. He hadn't wanted Savannah to slip back into his memories, for her to see his sorrow. The moment he let his walls began to slip however, he could feel a rush of emotions that he knew wasn't coming from either himself or his progeny. The fright ate away at him to the point that it was nearly painful. He wished he could comfort her, to take her in his arms and promise that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't make that promise. Because he wasn't so sure everything was going to be alright. "She's so scared."

"Of course she is." Eric's eyes narrowed as he thought about the reason behind her fear. "I want to rip him to pieces for this. If anything happens to her..."

"We can't let anything happen to her." Godric turned to face his progeny. "We've promised her time and time again to protect her. And what good has that done? We need to keep that promise this time."

"We shouldn't let her do this. It's too dangerous, too risky." Eric straightened, pushing away himself from the wall and growing closer to the doorway. He peeked into the room and it broke his still heart to see the broken form of the woman he loved just sitting on the couch in the same position they had left her in. she hadn't moved, the only sign of life at all was the beating heart he could hear loud as day.

"As much as I agree with you, we don't have much of a choice unfortunately." Godric ran a hand throw his short hair. "If we don't agree to this, if Savannah doesn't go through with this, then Bill will go to the Authority. And we know that they'll kill her and ask questions later."

"By law they can't hurt her. She's my claimed human." Eric pointed out.

"I don't think they'll care whose human she is." Godric sighed. "She can't defend herself if they come for her. She barely understands her powers."

"So how is she going to defend herself against the witches?" Eric argued, his forehead wrinkling in anger. "She was almost killed from a distance because they were harnessing her power. What's going to happen when she's right there with them? I won't let them hurt her. I won't."

"I understand that, Eric. Do you think I want this either?" Godric shook his head. "But what else can we do?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something." Eric grumbled. "I won't just send her out there to die."

Godric couldn't disagree with his stubborn child; he felt the same way. He didn't want to send Savannah to those witches. They had harmed her from a distance. Eric was right, what could they do to her once she was in that circle, joined in their incantations? She'll be defenceless, with no way to protect herself. They could help her through their triumvirate from a distance, but they weren't even sure that could help her. Only skin to skin contact had brought Savannah back to them last night. They couldn't do that from a distance.

But there was one thing they could do.

"We need to train her."

"What?" Eric raised an eyebrow, shooting his maker a confused look.

"She needs to learn more about her abilities. She's strong, Eric. She's powerful and magnificent. But she doesn't know how to control the magic inside of her. So let's make sure she does know how to. If she can fight back against the other witches, then she'll be able to protect herself better."

"Or we could just not let her go at all."

"Either way, Eric, she's going to be put into danger. At least this way we can control the circumstance. We can teach her, help train her. It's what she's wanted from the beginning, before everything crumbled apart. We can do this for her. It may just be what saves her." Godric reasoned.

"How can we help her when we hardly know a thing about what she can do?"

"We have literature now." Godric pointed out. "I've learned some interesting pieces of information that I think will help us."

"And how exactly will we do that?" Eric didn't look convinced.

"I think it's time we revisit a cemetery."

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason we're standing in a cemetery." I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself. It was summer in Louisiana, and yet it felt like a chilly fall day. Goosebumps had risen on my arms and I just couldn't stop shaking. But I knew it was because I was standing in a cemetery and not due to the weather.<p>

"We told you, we're going to help you understand your abilities better." Godric explained, offering a small encouraging smile that did nothing to stop my shaking.

"But in a cemetery?"

"You do specialize in the dead after all." Eric pointed out with an eye roll, dropping a bag down onto the ground beside the grave Godric had dragged me to. I tried not to pay attention to my surroundings, and especially not to the grave before me. I could already feel the whispered calls of the dead. I could already feel the tug at my power. Only this time it felt different. It felt more intoxicating than before. It felt as if this magnificent power was coursing through my veins rapidly the stronger the voices became. Like instead of the touch of death wrapping its cold dead hand around me and controlling me, I was the one able to control it. And it felt wonderful.

"What's in the bag?" I tried to distract myself.

"Supplies we'll need." Godric stepped forward, his hand rubbing up and down my arms, bringing warmth back to my body. A small sigh escaped my lips, feeling more grounded the moment he touched me. But I also felt that spark of power too. It didn't amount to much, but I could feel it, deep within myself. He was part of the dead too, after all. "We'll be here the entire time, Savannah. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise you. You wanted to learn how to control your powers months ago. Well this is what you have to do."

"Isn't there some other way? What exactly are we going to do anyways?" I asked warily.

"You're going to communicate back." Godric informed simply as if he was talking about the weather and not about talking with the dead.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right. What did you just say?"

"You can hear them, can't you? I can feel it, Savannah, more than even before. I can feel what you're feeling. You're not even attempting to shield from Eric and I."

"So?" I shrugged.

"So communicate back." Godric raised a hand to cup my cheek. "We need to test what you can do. We need for you to be able to control your powers so when you join the coven, you can fight back if you need to."

"How is being able to communicate with some dead spirit going to help anything? And I thought only mediums could do that? I'm a necromancer. We just control the dead, isn't that what you told me?" I sighed in exasperation. "Can we please just leave?"

"You like it." Eric gave his two cents worth. "I can feel it, Savannah. You like what you're feeling right now. You like that you have control, that instead of feeling like some puppet to the dead, that you have even a tiny bit of control."

I frowned, knowing he was right. "Well then why do I have to do this if I already have some sort of control?"

"It's because we're here with you. Our power, our bond, it strengthens our individual strengths. And your strength just happens to be with the dead." Godric brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. "Trust us, Savannah. We wouldn't have you do this if it wasn't important. If you can learn how to control one aspect of your magic, then you can learn to control it all. Baby steps. We're here tonight because this is how your magic responds the best."

I knew he was right. I knew both he and Eric were right. I did need to do this, to learn more about my abilities to be able to control them. I was just scared. The last time I was standing in a cemetery, I had accidentally raised a vampire from its grave before it was even supposed to awaken. And before that, I've seen images of deaths that I never in my life wanted to witness. It was frightening. And now Godric just wanted me to communicate with one, to give myself over to what I was so desperately trying to fight about myself.

But it would only be a matter of days before I would have to walk into that magic shop and join the coven. It would only be a matter of days before I would have to do Bill's dirty work just to save my own ass. And if I went there without a hint of defence, then what happened the other night was going to happen again. And I wasn't so sure it would end the same way.

"Okay." I whispered finally with a heavy sigh. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"From my readings, I've learned some interesting piece of information about necromancers, about what exactly they can and cannot do." Godric explained, moving towards the black bag Eric had dropped at the foot of the grave we were standing before. He knelt down and unzipped the bag before reaching in and pulling out a silver dagger. My eyes grew wide as I took a step back, my heart leaping in my chest out of fright.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

Godric carefully handled the dagger, holding onto the leather bound handle as he drew it downwards and nearly out of sight as if he knew just how frightened I was. And he did know.

"Blood is the key, as it is with most sources of magic." Godric informed, stepping forward, the dagger still in his hand at his side. "It acts as a sacrifice, as a way for the power of one being to be transferred to another. It's why I think you have such a strong reaction to vampire blood. And how the triumvirate was formed. We both drank from you that night. We both tasted your blood. A single taste was all it took for our bond to be created. Blood from any being, especially magic, is very special, Savannah."

"Why exactly do we need my blood right now though?" I took another step back, only for the backs of my legs to knock into a headstone. My eyes grew wide as that familiar feeling began to overcome me. I could feel my consciousness being tugged at by the dead, and to be exact, the teenage girl who rested just beneath that tombstone. My vision began to blur, my form shaking almost violently. I knew what was going to happen next, I knew I was going to be thrown into the last remaining minutes of this girl's life. And I didn't want that. I didn't want to see more death.

I was more than relieved when Eric suddenly grabbed me by the arm, whipping me away from the headstone and back closer to where Godric stood. We huddled there in the cemetery, Eric's hands holding on my arms as Godric's hand reached for mine. The moment the three of us were touching, it was as if I had a clear head, like the tug the girl once had on me had just vanished, been run away by our bond and shared power. I sighed out of relief, my racing heart calming.

"A blood circle." Godric was the first to speak. "It will act as protection. It will keep out any unwanted visitors and evil, and will keep in what you wish to keep safe."

I inhaled and exhaled slowly a few times before turning my gaze onto Godric. "A blood...circle? With my blood?"

"With all of our blood." Godric corrected. "We share blood now, Savannah. My blood runs through both you and Eric, and vice versa. We are one. You're not in this alone anymore, my love."

"And it'll keep from something like that from happening while I'm in this blood circle?"

"If what I've read is correct, you shouldn't hear a single whisper from any spirit of the dead except for the one you're meaning to hear." He squeezed my hand. "Are you ready?"

"No." I admitted, looking up at Eric for direction. When he nodded, squeezing my arms affectionately, I felt a little bit better, like I wasn't alone just as Godric had said. They were here with me, acting as my support as I embarked on this new journey, one I was still uncertain I wanted to take. "But I don't really have much of a choice in the matter. This is what I am, it's who I am. I can't be afraid of myself, can I?"

"We're right here, Savannah. We'll always be right here." Eric assured, leaning forward and brushing his lips against my forehead. "You can do this. We believe in you."

I could only nod, jumping into the deep end with both feet. I needed to do this, no matter how scared I might be. "Let's do this."

Everything felt like a blur. After a few minutes of talking myself into it, I hesitantly gave Godric my arm. He looked me in the eye the entire time he brought the silver dagger to my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut and as quickly as he could, he dug the dagger into my arm, ripping it down a few good inches before the blood began to flow freely. I whimpered from the pain, tears forming in eyes. I tried to remain strong however, as I felt Godric lead me onto the grave. My eyes flashed open the moment Godric squeezed my arm, the blood flowing even faster now. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. Godric must have known the pain I was in as he sent me a sympathetic look before tugging me around a third of the grave, my blood dropping down onto the grassy ground before he pulled us to a stop.

"Eric?" Godric called to the tall Viking before slicing his tongue with his now extended fangs before licking at my bleeding wound. I felt lightheaded from the blood loss, and knew just closing the wound wouldn't help. But the power I was feeling from standing there in the cemetery, it was enough to keep me standing on my own two feet.

"Wait." My eyes grew open as I watched Eric offer his arm to his maker. "It's silver. It's going to..."

"A regular knife won't bleed us like it would bleed you." Godric explained.

"But the pain..." I tried to reason.

"It'll only last for a few minutes." Eric assured with a nod.

I tried to argue, but Godric had sliced the dagger down Eric's arm before I could. I yelped as a strangled grunt sounded from Eric's lips, the vampire trying desperately not to cry out. He wasn't just bleeding. The skin around the wound was sizzling from the silver, as if he was burning. I had to look away as he squeezed the blood from his arm and walked around another third of the grave. There was only one vampire left, one little part of the grave and then the circle would be complete.

"Eric, stand with Savannah on the grave." Godric ordered as he pushed up the sleeves of his grey cotton sweater and poised the dagger over his arm. "Once the circle is complete, nothing will be able to enter or leave until it's broken."

"And you know how to break the circle, right?" I asked worriedly.

Godric merely nodded before cutting his own arm. He barely even flinched, showing his age and strength as he walked the rest of the way around the grave, his blood meeting the ground just as Eric's and mine had. He made sure to keep himself inside of the circle the entire time, and the moment his last drop of blood met with the start, with my blood, it felt like a sudden force field was created around us. Both Eric and Godric gasped as a sudden surge of power poured through us. I, however, couldn't stand on my own two feet, my legs collapsing beneath me as I felt the brunt of the magic. It was almost overwhelming. With all of our blood protect us, connected together in a mystical way, I almost felt invincible. There was so much power, so much magic coursing through my veins that I felt like I could do anything, like there was no task too big for me to complete. It was both amazingly wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

"Savannah?" Eric was at my side, his voice full of worry as I fought to blink away the darkness seeping into my vision.

"I-I'm fine." I gasped out. "I just...it was...oh god."

"We can feel it too." Godric nodded, laying his hand on my shoulder. "Only this is your power, your magic creating this Savannah. It's stronger for you than it is for us."

"This feels...I can't even explain it." I inhaled sharply. "This is...incredible."

"We should do what we came here to do." Eric hurried us along. "As great as this might feel, everything comes at a price."

I nodded, knowing he was right. Nothing was free, even if we had just given our blood to create this circle. Though I wasn't so sure I wanted it to end. Not yet anyways.

"Concentrate on the body that rests beneath us, Savannah. Concentrate on the remnants of the soul that lies within this grave. Call to them."

I closed my eyes and tried to do as he said. I rested my plans flat on the ground, and the moment I did, I felt another rush of power. It wasn't from the circle however, and instead, it was from the body that was resting not so peacefully beneath us. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy feeling however; it was one of fright, one of fear. I tried to pull back as this new feeling began to consume me, as it battled against the wonderful rush of magic until dread, sadness and anger filled my entire being. It was as if I was acting as a vessel for this spirit, for the soul that lay restless in the body of the dead. I felt it calling to me, not the other way around, and I fought to gain that control back. But I couldn't. I felt completely lost and alone.

A whimper sounded, and it took me a moment to realize that it had come from me.

"Shh, we're here, lover." Eric whispered in my ear, laying his hand over mine. Godric did the same until we were all connected.

That was all it took. The moment both Eric and Godric were touching me, I felt free of the sadness, of the angst. I could still feel that soul, it was as if I could feel it just beneath my fingertips, but it wasn't controlling me. I was controlling it. I willed it forward; I called to the spirit of the dead. Words I never knew to say came blurting out of my lips, as if someone was whispering them to me.

"I call on you, restless soul. With my blood, with my magic, I call on you. Come to me."

It was as if a movie was playing before me. I was completely aware of the world around me, unlike the last few times this had happened. I could even see, feel and hear what was happening in the cemetery. But I was also completely aware of what I was _seeing_. It wasn't just the last few minutes of some horrifying death however. It was an entire lifespan. I watched as a young baby boy was held by two happy parents. I watched as the boy grew, running around flying a kite in the cloudless blue sky. I watched as the boy became a teenager, gazing at girls longingly. I watched as the boy became a man on his wedding day, having a little boy of his own. I watched as the man suffered a heart attack while walking to work, dying there on the sidewalk completely alone. I watched as he took his last breath, not even his wife or son at his side.

I understood now, why these spirits, why these souls were so restless. They had been alone. They had been completely and utterly alone. There had been no one there as this man died. There had been no one but a horrible man there when that boy had been murdered. There had been not a single person around as that sick girl died from her illness. All these souls desired was recognition. They wanted to know that they were no longer alone. And because of me, they weren't. Because I was able to witness their last moments, watch their live flash before my eyes, they can find peace, to know that as they truly leave this world, they aren't alone.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, so lost in the lives of the many souls I had set free without even know it, that I hadn't even realized I had been crying until a sob escaped my lips. Both Eric and Godric wrapped their arms around me, Eric rubbing my back as I laid my forehead against Godric's shoulder. I wasn't crying in pain, in sadness at the deaths I had seen. I was crying out of happiness, out of relief for these lost souls that had only just wanted to be sent home, to find peace finally. And I had been the cause of that; I had been the one to help them.

"What did she see, Godric? Why is she crying?" Eric questioned.

"She's not crying out of sadness, Eric." Godric whispered, stroking my hair. "Don't you see? She's finally realizing the gift she had been given."

"I don't understand."

"She's setting them free. The souls, she's setting them free, coaxing them to the other side. She's bringing them peace." He explained.

"And she's crying?" Eric was puzzled, not understanding human emotions at all.

"I'm human." I managed out. "We cry over everything."

"Well that much I've figured out." he mumbled, his lips pressing against the back of my neck. "Just as long as you're alright I'll forgive you just this once."

I couldn't help but smile. The last few nights had been such a rollercoaster of emotions. So much had happened. There had been so many changes, so much pain and happiness that I couldn't comprehend. There had been arguments, things that never should have been said or seen. And now this. My powers, the abilities that had been thrust onto me were finally making sense. I may have still had my doubts about Sookie, I may still be scared out of my mind about the witches, but to know that I finally understood even a fraction of my powers, it made everything seem just a tiny bit better. And I had these two to thank for that.

Once again, they had swept in and made me feel more whole than I ever thought was possible. I just prayed that this triumvirate, this bond that we shared, wouldn't be torn apart from something silly like a broken heart.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty Six:**

"This is as far as I can go." Godric gently tugged me to a stop as we came to the corner.

We had only waked a handful of feet from my parked car before we couldn't go any further. I could feel the magic littering the air from Moon Goddess Emporium, and knew it was the reason Godric had to stop. It wasn't the same magic I remembered the first time I had come across the magic shop, however. Instead of the magic filling me with happiness, making me feel complete, it now invoked fear. Something was different, something in this spell, whatever it could be, was darker.

"What is it?" I wondered, frowning as I stared down the block to where the shop sat.

"It's a keep away spell." Godric explained, a frown on his own handsome boyish face. "It's typical for witches, for any supernatural being, to have a spell put in place to keep anyone unwanted at a distance."

"How come Fangtasia doesn't have anything like that."

Godric turned to stare down at me. "It does."

"It does?" I raised an eyebrow. "How did I not know about this?"

"Because you were never someone Eric wanted to keep away." Godric reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "A spell like this will act almost like magical disease to the unwanted. I can feel it even here. It's like poison eating away at my skin. Any further, and I'm almost afraid of what it'll do to me. This is strong magic, darker then even what Fangtasia uses."

"I'm really not liking this." I sighed, gazing down the street fearfully. "Are you sure you can't go in there with me? This would be so much easier if we just kill them all. Guns blazing and all, you know?"

Godric chuckled softly. "I think that would defeat the purpose of you infiltrating the coven."

"Who came up with that idea anyways? It's horrible." I scrunched my nose up.

"Weren't you the one who wished to do this not too long ago?" he raised an eyebrow in reminder.

"That was before they nearly killed me." I shrugged. "Now I'm perfectly fine with staying far far away from them."

"Unfortunately, my love, that can't be." Godric sighed with a shake of his head. "I wish I could keep you far away from these witches, but I cannot."

That frown returned on my lips. "I know. Bill and your vampire authority will kill me." I shuddered. "And you and Eric and that's the last thing I want."

"Eric and I will do everything in our power to ensure that never happens." There was a fiery determination in his sea coloured orbs that gave me an odd warm and fuzzy feeling.

I forced on a smile. "I know you guys will protect me. I just wish there was some other way. What if I can't..."

His fingers danced up my bare arms, goose bumps rising on my skin as I shuddered at his touch. "You can do this, my love."

"Let's be realistic here, Godric."

"You are a magnificent being, Savannah. Believe in yourself."

I bowed my head with a sigh. "That's the problem."

I felt fingers clasp under my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his. The backs of his fingers caressed my cheek as he held my chin firmly, his piercing orbs boring into mine. "We've worked for hours on your shielding. All you have to do is protect yourself, your magic, from the other witches. You can do that."

"I'm not that great..."

"Stop doubting yourself." He took a step closer, closing the gap between us. My breath got caught in my throat, as it always did whenever I was this close to him. He was always able to elicit these reactions. My body ached for his; it did before we had even bonded. I think it knew, subconsciously, that first night we met. I was drawn to him, almost like fate had intervened. And now here we were.

"That's easier said than done, you know."

"How did you get yourself through Yale?" He pointed out logically. "How did you push yourself through four gruelling years, how did you make it to graduation?"

"I worked hard." I shrugged. "I've always worked hard. But that's school, that's different.

"You've worked hard at this, you have." Godric assured me. "Every single night you've been practicing with Eric and I. You can do this. Just shield. And if you ever need help, all you have to do is open our bonds. We'll always be here for you."

I shook my head. "Shield but don't shield. That's not exactly easy, Godric."

He had both of my cheeks cupped now, his lips ghosting over mine. "If anyone can do it, it'll be you, my love."

I couldn't find the words to speak. With him this close, all I wanted was to press myself against him, to feel him, all of him. He was distracting me, calming me without even me realizing it. And I loved him for it. He knew me better than I knew myself some days, and we had only known each other for a handful of months. But yet he knew just the right things to say and do to comfort me, to build me up when I was ready to flee. Godric really was perfect in every possible way.

"I just don't know, Godric."

"You'll never know until you try." His lips pressed themselves against mine for only the briefest of seconds before he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. "You're going to be late for the meeting."

"I could just not go, Bill will never know."

"He has eyes everywhere." Godric nodded behind me.

I glanced as casually over my shoulder as I could, though I couldn't help my mouth falling open in shock at catching sight of that familiar black SUV sitting only a block away from us. "Seriously, he has people spying on us?"

"Did you expect any less? He's keeping his men as close as they can get. They must feel the same effects of the spell as I do. Only those of true magical origin can carry on."

"So essentially, I really am the only one who can actually keep an eye on the witches." I groaned softly.

"You are." Godric nodded, his thumb brushing lightly over my lips. It took all the will power in the world to not let my knees give out on me. But he was making it incredibly difficult. All I wanted to do was to take Godric into a dark alley and rip all of his clothes off. "I know you're scared, I know you have your doubts. But know that you are never alone. Eric and I, we're always here for you, we're always a part of you."

I was touched at his words. "I know. You'll be right here afterwards, right?"

"We'll both be here the moment we know you're finished. "

I nodded, slowly peeling myself away from Godric so I could think straight. I ran a hand through my hair, another sigh escaping my lips before looking the vampire dead in the eye. "I just want you to know that I'll be demanding hot and wild sex tonight."

A rare smirk crossed Godric's lips, and I knew immediately where Eric had learned it from. "I don't think either of us will have any objections."

"Good." I couldn't help the small smile from gracing my lips. It was hard not to smile when I was thinking about Eric and Godric naked and ravishing me. "I love you."

"And I love you, Savannah Kingsley, with all of my heart. I always will, my sweet necromancer." His smirk transformed into a smile as he dipped forward, his lips once again meeting mine. This time I held our lips together, my hand rising to grip onto the front of his shirt to hold him in place. When we parted, against my wishes of course, there was a tint of pink on my cheeks and a look of lust in his eyes. "I will be awaiting the rest of the evening with great desire."

"You and me both." I patted his cheek lovingly before taking a giant step back. If we kept this up, Bill's spies would be reporting back to him that I never made it to the coven meeting because I ended up having wild monkey sex with my lover in the middle of the street. Somehow I just didn't think he would appreciate that. "Well here goes nothing."

Neither of us spoke another word, only shared glances as he nodded me down the street. I closed my eyes for a moment, shook out my arms, collected my thoughts, before focusing on that magic shop. I stared a hole right through the building before taking my first step forward. I may have felt self conscious, I may not have been as confident in my abilities as Godric seemed to be. But I knew he was right. I _had_ to believe in myself. If I didn't, then Marnie and the others would tap into my magic, and what belonged to me would be theirs. And after the last time, I really didn't want a repeat. So I had to focus, I had to pull myself together and just believe that I could do this, even if there was a small part of me that still had its doubts. Right now, doubts just couldn't exist.

"I can do this." I breathed out under my breath. "I can do this."

* * *

><p>I couldn't do it.<p>

The moment I had stepped into that shop, I could feel those strengthened walls begin to crack. I tried so desperately to protect myself from those witches, and at the beginning, I had been able to. Just standing in the same room with all of that thick magic littering the air I breathed, I was able to keep myself together. But once the circle was formed, once the candles were lit, and the moment our hands were clutched together, I lost all control. The only thing I could do, to protect whatever I possibly could, was to shield as strongly as I could from Eric and Godric. I knew they had felt my pain, my loss the last time these witches had nearly stripped me of my powers. And the last thing I wanted was for either of them to get hurt. So I kept those bonds as closed off as best as I could.

But all that strength cost me.

And it didn't help that Marnie insisted that I sit next to her, that we join hands, that we share one another's energies. I tried every possible excuse that I could to keep far away from her, but she seemed to have sensed my hesitance and just kept persisting to the point that I couldn't resist. My only anchor was Holly on my other side, her magic pure and of good intention. Anytime I could feel that magic slipping away from me, my strength following suit, I could lean on her, metaphysically, and I found what little strength I could to fight back against Marnie and the rest of the coven.

They had grown in strength.

I think Bill, unfortunately, did have a reason to worry about these witches. For now, they practiced harmless spells. We flickered a few candles, praised some goddesses, and even recited an incantation for a cool spell to wash over Louisiana to find refuge from the insufferable heat. There was nothing dark and terrible in those spells.

But it wasn't the spells that I was worried about.

It was Marnie.

She had an eagerness to learn, to practice, to use magic for more than what nature desired. And that worried me. I had a feeling that she would be more than willing to dabble into darker spells, and that scared me. While I hated being here, hated Bill for blackmailing me into doing this, a part of me knew it had to be done. Because if we just left Marnie and the coven alone, who knows what could happen.

However, the toll one mere coven meeting took on my body, was enough to make me wish I wasn't the sucker who had to be that spy, to be the one to keep these witches on the straight and narrow. I had all but run out of the shop the moment the meeting was dismissed. It was more of a stumble, though, a stumble that left me nearly falling over halfway down the sidewalk as I tried to get as far from the building as possible. I was gasping for breath, not taking a moment to calm myself down, to collect what was left of myself. I was just concerned with getting the hell out of there.

I was so caught up with getting away, with finding safety, with searching for a source of strength, that I never once opened that bond with my vampires. I should have. I knew I should have. They would have been here within seconds. And until then, the comfort of their blood flowing through me would have been enough. But I couldn't. Even as I thought about it, I just couldn't find the strength. It was taking all that I had just to keep upright, and even that was faltering by the minute. I hated myself for being so weak, for not being able to shield better, to protect myself like I should have.

I had somehow managed to stumble myself a couple blocks away when I first felt it. I couldn't see the source of what had pulled me to an abrupt stop, but I could certainly feel it. The drained beast inside of me suddenly perked to life, a low rumble rolling inside of me. I could feel it beneath my feet, almost a shake in the earth, a buzzing that vibrated through my entire body. My head snapped to either side, searching for the source of this sudden energizer. I wasn't so surprised to find myself not even half a block away from a cemetery. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. Because as terrifying as some of those cemetery visits had been, they had also brought me some of my greatest power reliefs.

And that's exactly what it was doing at that moment.

I felt the call of the dead as I took a step forward, a sigh of relief sounding from my lips. I had to lean against the low wall surrounding the cemetery, but the closer I got to the front gate, the better I was beginning to feel.

And by god, it felt _incredible_.

It was like the dead were moving beneath the earth, knowing I was there, knowing I was in need, and were calling to me, pulling me subconsciously to them. I didn't fight it. I didn't protest as I felt the familiar tugging at my consciousness, the numbness that began to take over my body as my feet travelled me into that very cemetery without my conscious knowledge. But I was completely alright with that. The dead gave me this boost of energy I couldn't explain. Just being here, being surrounded by the spirits of the past, of the souls that sung to my heart, it felt as if power was just pouring into me from every angle. Marnie and the coven may have latched onto my magic, onto my energy and strength for their mediocre spells and incantations, but the dead, they were returning to me what was lost.

When I did become conscious of my surroundings, I found myself deep inside the cemetery, not even close to where I had entered, and kneeling before a single grave. It was calling me to louder than the rest. It was singing to me. It was begging me to listen.

So I did.

In that moment, I forgot about what Godric had taught me. I forgot about our lesson in the cemetery not even days ago. I remembered nothing as I laid my palms flat against the grassy grave. Not a single drop of blood was spilt, not a single whispered word was spoken, and still, I could feel the spirit rising from beneath the ground, rising from the body I could _feel_ just lying underneath where I knelt. That soul came to me, smashing right into me, nearly knocking me over.

And it felt _fantastic._

It was like eating that giant chocolate bar you know you shouldn't have but just couldn't resist. It's like drinking that one last shot even though you know you're already drunk out of your mind. It's like the greatest love, the greatest feeling you could ever come to know, and yet you know could never be real. It was all of those things and more. I had never felt anything like it before. Never had the souls spoken to me in a way. Never had the dead surged through me like they had right now. Maybe it was because I had been so petrified in the past. Maybe it was because I was quick to shy away from what I was. But not tonight. Tonight, I embraced my necromancy, I embraced who and what I was.

Because it felt fucking great.

"Oh god." I moaned, my eyes nearly rolling into the back of my head as I finally managed to yank my hands off of the ground. It felt almost orgasmic the feeling that was coursing through my veins.

I don't even remember getting to my feet or walking halfway across the cemetery to the next grave. I barely even remember anything. I knew what was happening. I knew I was getting high off of the excess power. My strength had returned the moment I stepped into the cemetery, my magic returning just as quickly. And now, now I was just going overboard.

But I couldn't stop.

I didn't want to.

I had never felt this _good_ before in my life. Sure, Eric and Godric could make me feel things I never thought were possible. But by god, this might have even been better. This was pure magic flowing through me, feeding my necromancy, feeding my desires and hungers. It was filling me in a way that I wanted to hold onto and never let it go. This might have been wrong, going from one grave to another, going from one helpless soul to another, but I just didn't care.

I wanted all of them, all of the dead. I needed it.

I was onto my third grave when I felt them, when I felt my other halves. They were there, somehow. I couldn't see them, I couldn't hear them. I was so lost in the power, in the magic that I could barely even keep track of what was going on. But I just _knew_ they were there.

"Savannah?"

"You need to stop now."

"Savannah, can you hear us?

"Stop, my love, please you need to stop."

Their words meant nothing to me. I could hear them, and yet, they were meaningless. All I cared about were the dead. They were my friends, they were what completed me. All my life I had been searching for that one thing. I thought it had been Yale, and then New York. But low and behold, it was actually the dead. It was morbid and horrible. But it was the sad truth. This was a hidden part of me, my necromancy. And then I came into contact with Eric, and this whole other side of me was revealed. And I had hated it from day one. All I had wanted was to be normal finally.

But now, that train of thought had vanished.

I fucking _loved_ being a necromancer.

"Come on Savannah, you need to stop this before you hurt yourself. Please, my love." Godric would plead

"We have to do something, Godric." Eric sounded worried, but it just didn't stick, it just didn't mean a single thing to me. "Look at her, I've...I've never seen anyone like this."

"She's drunk off of power." Godric sighed. "I'm just afraid of what that'll do to her."

I was nearing my fifth grave when the wind was knocked out of me. I struggled against the restraint holding my body down. I just wanted one more. Just one more soul, one more spirit to send on their merry way while I indulged in the magic they bathed me in.

"Let me go." My voice was not my own. It was low in desire, in need.

"I'm sorry, lover, but I can't do that." Eric hissed into my ear, his hands curling around my arms tightly. "You need to stop this before you get hurt."

"Let me go." I tried squirming, but there I was no match to his strength.

But I didn't need strength.

Not against the dead.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled out, pushing at that newfound magic, feeling it pulsing inside of me.

And just like that, the weight on top of me was gone. I scurried to my feet and was nearly at the next grave when once again, I could feel that weight on top of me. Only it felt different this time. I went to order to vampire off of me, but before I could, a hand slipped around my mouth firmly, refusing to let a single word utter from my lips.

"I'm sorry for this." Godric whispered into my ear. "But this is for your own good."

I mumbled behind his hand, squirming beneath his body. All I wanted was the power, the magic, everything I hadn't had before. But I couldn't get it. It was just at the tips of my fingers, but out of my reach at the same time.

In that moment, I felt hate towards Godric, towards Eric for trying to keep that from me. I knew it wasn't true hate. I knew it wouldn't last. But I wasn't thinking clearly, I was too high, too drunk off of power to possibly care.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again before I heard the distinct click of his fangs descend. "Forgive me."

I struggled until those fangs sunk into my neck, into my pulsing vein. But it wasn't only pumping blood that he was drinking from me, that he was slurping from my body; it was magic, it was power, it was the essence that was flowing inside of me. I moaned and groaned, I cried out against the hand that was held firmly against my lips. It was mine. It was all supposed to be mine and he was stealing it from me.

Eventually, I could feel myself come down from the high, my consciousness beginning to slip away. The last thing I remembered before I was tugged into unconsciousness was the pair of lips kissing the curve of my now bloodied neck.

"Sleep well, my love."

* * *

><p>"You didn't do anything wrong, Godric." Eric tried to assure his maker for the tenth time.<p>

"I bit her. I rendered her unconscious. Of course I did something wrong." Godric paced the length of the bedroom, his head snapping to Savannah's prone figure every so often. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? She should be awake by now."

"It's only been a few hours." Eric shook his head, running his fingers through Savannah's thick auburn hair, tugging out any tangles he encountered. "She'll be fine, Godric. She was probably exhausted from the coven meeting and got a bit too drunk off all the power in the cemetery. If anything, she _needs_ to sleep it off."

"But she should be awake." Godric chewed his bottom lip nervously, such a human trait that nearly made Eric chuckle in amusement. Godric may have been two thousand years old, but there was still that teenage boy inside of him somewhere.

"Calm, Godric." Eric lifted off the bed and went to his maker, laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "She'll wake when her body is ready to. You did nothing wrong. You stopped her before she could hurt herself. You stopped her when I couldn't. I was foolish to not realize that she could have controlled us without even trying."

Godric sighed heavily as he stared up at Eric before glancing at the bed. "I just want her to wake. I just...I need her to wake up."

"I know." Eric cupped Godric's cheek, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead in a fatherly manner. "Everything will be alright, Godric, you'll see."

"Shh."

Both heads snapped to the side at the surprising sound from the bed. Godric was at Savannah's side before Eric could even blink, and he was on her other side seconds later. They waited, neither touching the girl, as her limbs began to twitch awake ever so slowly. First her fingers, then her toes, and then finally, her eyes began fluttering open.

"Savannah?" Godric was stroking her hair, resting one hand over her forehead as if checking for a fever. "My love?"

"So loud." The softest groan escaped her lips as her eyes opened, only to squeeze back shut.

"Godric, the light." Eric nodded at the overhead light. He may have not gotten drunk since he was human, but he remembered the illness well.

Godric had the light off and was back by Savannah's side before Eric could even finish his thought. He gazed at the worried look on his maker's face and he couldn't help but smile. He knew the moment he saw the two together that Godric loved her. He had denied it of course. And Eric had hated it in the beginning. But now, now that they both shared her, it brought him joy to see both of them happy with one another, to know that he was part of that happiness.

"My love? How are you feeling? I'm so sorry for..."

"Too loud." She moaned. "You apology is too loud."

Eric chuckled to himself, his smirk morphing into a smile.

"Your smirking is too loud. Shh, everyone."

"And this is what humans call a hangover." Eric commented in amusement, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to turn her head to the right and glare at him. Moments later, however, she groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. "Your face is too loud."

"I don't think that's possible lover."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shh, yes." She waved her hand at him.

Eric could only grin, glancing up at his frowning maker with an eye roll. "I think she'll be just fine, stop worrying Godric."

"Are you alright, Savannah? I'm sorry, I am." Godric found no amusement in the situation like Eric did. He was too focused on the girl before him, too focused on what he had done. "I only wanted to stop you before you could hurt yourself. I never meant to..."

"Stop." She groaned, raising her arm just enough to send him a small glance. "Your worrying hurts my head."

"Give the girl a break, Godric. She's fine."

"But I..."

"Godric." Eric sighed. "Stop."

"I can't stop. I bit her. I _hurt_ her. I vowed I never would. I broke that promise and..."

"Please make him stop." Savannah pouted at Eric. "Head. Hurting. Ow."

Eric sent her a smile before sending Godric a pointed glance. "Look at her, she's cracking jokes. She's fine. I know your worried, Godric, but just stop and look at her. _Listen_ to her. She's fine."

Godric sighed heavily, his orbs full of concern as they swept over Savannah. He searched her neck, and the sight of the red bite marks made his stomach churn. He immediately pricked his finger, rubbing his blood gently over the wounds. She hissed in pain, however, and pulled away from him and closer to Eric.

"Ow." She mumbled, her nose scrunching up.

"I'm sorry."Godric bowed his head sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Can you smack him please?" She grumbled to Eric. "Really loud apologies. Ow. Pain. Head hurts. Why?"

"Your lack of sentences amuse me." Eric snickered. "You were drunk off of power, Savannah. It may not have been alcohol, but it's the same result."

"Hate."

"Will you two please take this a bit more seriously?" Godric grunted with a shake of his head. "Stop with your jokes. Do you not realize what could have happened?"

"Head. Hurts." Savannah grunted right back, slapping her hands over her ears. "Shh."

"Yeah Godric, her head hurts." Eric shot him a look before slipping his arms underneath her, lifting her off the bed. "I think a nice long bath is in order. What do you say, lover?"

"Shh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>"You're bleeding." I mused as I felt a thick drop of blood fall onto my shoulder. I used the soapy water enveloping our naked bodies to flick the blood away before gazing up over my shoulder to the vampire behind me. "Why are you bleeding? What time is it?"<p>

"Nearly dawn." His arms around me tightened, his chin resting on the top of my head. "Don't worry about me, lover."

"You should be sleeping." I mumbled, sinking further into the water, using his chest as my anchor.

"I'm fine." He assured, kissing the top of my head. "You scared me tonight, lover."

"Sorry." I closed my eyes, relaxing in his comforting arms. "I don't even know what happened. I don't even remember much."

"You were overcooked." Eric explained. "You were high off of the power."

"I blacked out I guess. I remember walking into the cemetery, but after that, it's all hazy."

"So I guess you don't remember ordering me off of you then." One of his hands toyed with the ends of my damp hair.

"I did what?" my eyes opened in horror. "I-I actually..."

"It was nothing." He reassured. "You were fuelled by magic; I was a fool to believe that you couldn't."

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll just remember to keep you gagged next time." I could just imagine that smirk on his face. "Godric was smart enough to do that."

"Oh, kinky."

"You're sounding far too much like me now." He chuckled.

"Scary."

"very." He snorted before growing serious. "Really, Savannah, how are you?"

"Weird." I admitted with a shrug. "After the meeting all I felt was weak. I could barely walk. I couldn't even open our bond."

"Which would explain why we couldn't find you." Godric's voice came from the bathroom doorway. I slowly raised my head to look over to where the eldest vampire stood and frowned when he wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew he was guilty. I could feel that loud and clear through our bond. I latched onto the triumvirate we shared, the connection I don't think any of us would ever completely understand. I felt comforted feeling both of them so close, so freely. After everything that's happened tonight, that's all I wanted; to feel safe and comforted. "What happened after you left the meeting?"

"I was just trying to get as far away as I could." I sat up straighter, Eric grunting as I accidentally rubbed against certain anatomy. I ignored him as I kept my eyes locked on Godric. "I didn't think at first to open our bond, and when I did, I couldn't. I just couldn't. And then...and then..."

"That's when you found the cemetery." He nodded.

"It's more like it found me." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I felt it before I saw it. The moment I stepped into it, it was like I was rejuvenated instantly. I could feel my strength return, I could feel my magic growing stronger. It felt...god I remember it feeling _amazing_.`

"So amazing that you just couldn't stop." Eric commented.

"Apparently." I shifted uncomfortable. Thinking back, I couldn't believe how unhinged I had become. I wasn't someone who ever let loose, not like that. I couldn't remember a time I had ever gotten out of my mind drunk. I had never gotten high, and I never wanted to. But tonight, god I just couldn't stop myself. It was out of my control. Once I got a taste of the power I could feel, I just couldn't stop. And that scared me. What if it happened again? What if Eric and Godric hadn't of been there to stop me? What could have happened? "I-I don't know what happened to me tonight."

"You were weakened and used your necromancy to call out to the dead." Godric stepped into the room, though he still refused to look me in the eye. "And they answered."

"It scares me." I shivered despite the nice warm temperature of the water around me. "What if you hadn't of been there. What if..."

"We were there." Eric kissed the curve of my neck. "The moment that bond flowed, the moment we felt that power radiating through the blood, we went to you immediately. We'll always be there for you, lover. Always."

"But what if..."

"Don't think about the what if when it will never be." He stroked my cheek soothingly. "It happened, and now we know what happens when you get a little too much magic inside of you, when you lose control in a cemetery."

"It's why blood circles are needed." Godric added. "And next time, we'll do just that."

"Next time?" I frowned in confusion. "I don't want a next time. I want to avoid cemeteries. I have terrible luck in cemeteries. No more."

"But there will be a next time. There has to be." He came to rest beside the tub, kneeling down so we were eye level. But still, no eye contact, and that was beginning to frustrate me. "We learned tonight that at your most weakest, the dead answered your silent plea. They are the key, Savannah. They are what you need. You can run from who you are all you want, but this is what you need."

"But..."

"We'll take precautions. We'll be there from the beginning so you can't lose control. But if you're going to be forced to go to these meetings, then you're going to grow weak. And while Eric and I may be able to bring you some relief, it's obvious the dead are what you need. Their spirits, the call of their souls, that's what fuels the magic in your veins. You need it, Savannah, you do." Godric explained.

"I also need you to look at me." I countered softly. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm afraid you won't look at me the same for what I've done." He admitted.

"For stopping me before I could get hurt?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But _I_ hurt you." His voice was strained.

"But _I'm_ fine."

Godric sighed and went to stand, only to be stopped by Eric.

"Listen to her, Godric."

"I love you." I reached a hand out to him, waiting patiently for him to take it. Eventually, after a very long stare down at the limb, he did clasp his hand around mine. The moment our hands were connected, I felt a shock of electricity shooting right up my arm and down my spine. The calm beast inside of me coiled around that imaginary link between Godric and me, pulling us tightly together. I lost my breath for a moment, feeling a comforting warmth spreading through my body. With my back pressed against Eric and my hand in Godric's, our chain was complete and it felt wonderful. Maybe it wasn't as wonderful as whatever happened tonight, but it was nearly as good. "I love you and no matter what you have to do to keep me safe, it won't change that."

"But I..."

"I'm fine." I insisted, staring him dead in the eye. "I'm fine. Listen to what I'm saying. My head kills, and I've definitely learned my lesson, but I'm seriously fine. I'm great actually. Better than I've felt in awhile. I know I lost control, but it felt fucking fantastic."

"Just never again." Eric sounded out of breath, and I knew both he and Godric were feeling what I was.

"Agreed." I nodded. "We'll do the blood circles, like Godric taught me. And as much as it scares the hell out of me, I guess you're right, Godric. Maybe I do need it."

"I still don't like you having to do this at all." I could feel Eric frowning.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter." Godric squeezed my hand. "But Eric was correct; we will _always_ be here for you, my love. Always. No matter if you lose control, or if I lose control, we'll always..."

"Always be there. I know." I smiled lovingly at him. "And I'll always be here for you two, no matter if I lose control, or if you lose control. Always."

"well I'm glad we got that settled." Eric raised a hand to brush away a drop of blood dripping down from his ear. "But I think maybe we should all rest."

"I told you." I wagged my finger at him. "Come on, up up. Let's get you two to bed."

"Aren't you forceful?" Eric snickered sarcastically, though he lifted both of us out of the tub, Godric holding open a warm fluffy towel for us. Eric held me out to Godric, who took me in his arms without hesitance. I cuddled against the vampire as he wrapped the towel around me before the two trudged into the bedroom, Eric lightly drying off before throwing himself onto the bed bare naked. I licked my lips teasingly at the vampire, not able to stop myself.

"So, I guess wild and crazy sex is definitely out."

"Tomorrow." Eric promised with a smirk.

"Most definitely tomorrow." Godric vowed in agreement.

"Yes please."

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

"Why are we in Bon Temps?" I leaned against Eric's red corvette, my nose scrunched up as I tried to keep myself upright. Two weeks. Two weeks of those damn coven meetings. On one hand, I felt like I was getting better at shielding against the witches, better at protecting myself. But on the other hand, the witches, or more importantly Marnie, had been getting stronger. The spells have increased, growing odder and less about nature then they first had been. And the darker the magic seemed to become, the more my own magic tried like hell to get away. Except it couldn't. Because what was darker than necromancy? Nothing. The magic that flowed through my blood was the perfect source for these witches, for Marnie, and she must have known that because I could feel her pushing against my metaphysical walls. I tried desperately to push her back out, but that would only weaken me. I was getting better, only little cracks formed in those walls protecting me. But those cracks were just enough to cause damage.

"Because we've gone to every cemetery in Shreveport." Eric was at my side in seconds, wrapping an arm around my waist securely. "And we haven't figured out a way to reuse a cemetery. It's as if you drain it of the souls every time."

"I apologize for that." I replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Don't be cheeky." He flashed me a small smile. I think he was just relieved I hadn't been as bad as that first night. Every night after those meetings I was slowly feeling better quicker. But much like Godric had suggested, I did need to visit the cemeteries. I did need to call out to the dead to fix what had been stolen from me. And it worked, it really did. With Eric and Godric's help, with the blood circles we created, I was able to control myself more than I had that first night. I would still feel a slight buzz, but I could still control myself, I could still keep my composure, and that was the main thing. "How are you holding up, lover?"

"Fine." I shrugged as we slowly began into the cemetery from where we had parked just outside the gates. When I thought about it, I knew Eric was right; we had been to every possible cemetery in Shreveport. Once we had tried returning to a few, but they would just feel empty and useless and I would be left wanting more; needing more. So now we were in Bon Temps Cemetery, and I could already feel the dead answering my plea. A smile graced my lips the moment we stepped through the gates, the buzzing of the dead vibrating beneath my feet. I nearly lost my footing, but Eric quickly tightened his arm around me and held me up. "Oh yeah, I definitely feel fine now."

"Good." Eric nodded, though there was a frown on his face. He might have been a big mean and tough vampire around everyone else, but I could tell that he hated to see me this way, weak and in pain. And that warmed my heart. Because he wouldn't act that way if he didn't love me, if he truly didn't care. That pushed away all my doubts, at least for a little while. He had really stepped up these last few weeks and I appreciated both him and Godric for it. Without them, I'm not sure what I would have done. "Let's get this started then."

"Why are we here without Godric, anyways?" I wondered as I closed my eyes, searching for the greatest source of power in the cemetery. Which soul would feed my magic tonight?

"Godric was caught up in researching better methods for you to protect yourself against the witches so this wouldn't be necessary." Eric explained and I could feel his eyes boring down at me. "Anything?"

"Over there." I could feel the tug on my consciousness, but with Eric anchoring me, I was able to keep fully aware as we began across the cemetery. "Why this cemetery, anyways? There's ones between Shreveport and Bon Temps we could have gone to."

"But this way we can raise hell for Billy to clean up." Eric leant down and whispered mischievously in my ear. "Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I don't raise hell." I snorted, but couldn't help but flash the vampire a wide grin at the prospect of annoying the King that had forced us to do in to begin with. "But I'm game."

He just smirked, stroking my cheek before we came to a stop. "This is?"

I looked around, closing my eyes once more to embrace the dead around me. And with a smile, I nodded, knowing that this grave would be perfect for tonight's events. So with that, the blood circle was created, entrapping Eric and I inside the ring of magic as it travelled from the dead beneath our feet and into both of us. With Eric holding a hand to my shoulder, we were connected, our essences flowing through one another in perfect unity. And it felt wonderful. Nothing could compare to that great feeling two weeks ago, but I knew that was a feeling I could never have again. This was only a sliver of that power, of that magic I had been given, but it was enough to rejuvenate me, to make me feel more alive than I had an hour ago.

"How are you feeling?" Eric questioned as we finished, helping me stand.

I wobbled a bit, clutching onto Eric's arm for support. I felt dizzy, the buzz of the dead seeping into me. I had to move a good couple of feet away from where the circle had only just been broken until that string of magic was finally severed, leaving me feeling grounded.

"Good. I feel good." I nodded to the vampire in assurance, gazing up at the blonde. "I think we're good, we can leave now. Are we making a pit stop at Fangtasia, or..."

I raised an eyebrow as Eric's head suddenly snapped to the side, his eyes growing narrow as he stared through the dark cemetery, as if seeing something that I couldn't. And that was probably true.

"Eric?" I nudged him slightly, trying to gain his attention. But he just kept staring at that one spot. I watched him closely, watched as his once narrowed eyes grew wide in surprise, his body tensing as he all but stumbled backwards. Now I was worried. What was he seeing? "Eric? What's wrong?"

"Stay here." His voice was hoarse as he peeled my fingers away from him arm. And after making sure I was stable enough to stand on my own two feet without his help, he began walking away from me.

"Huh? Yeah, I don't think so." I shook my head, shivering as I wrapped my arms around myself. The weather had gotten colder, just like the witches had asked for. It wasn't exactly freezing, but for Louisiana, it was unexpectedly chilly for the end of summer. "Remember the last time I was alone in a cemetery. Yeah, remember that?"

"You'll be fine." Eric twisted on his heel and before I could even utter another word, he was gone.

"What the fuck!" I hissed under my breath, twisting my head this way and that in search of the vampire. I tried listening closely, but the cemetery was big enough, with sounds of the wild drowning out any possible sound from the vampire. All I could go by now, was instinct. And that nice little bond we shared. I dipped into that triumvirate we had formed, searching for the vampire that had just abandoned me in one of my most feared placed. He knew how much I hated cemeteries after everything. He knew I hated being in here alone. So why the hell had he just left me?

"What is up with you?" I muttered to myself, my feet beginning to carry me across the cemetery with a mind of their own. This time thankfully, it was attempting to follow Eric and not searching out more dead bodies and their souls.

I was completely irked at the vampire and made a mental note to slap him when I found him, though I knew it wouldn't do any good. He would barely feel a thing. But it would make me feel better, even if my hand would be sore from the act.

"Stupid vampire." I grumbled, nearly stumbling over a good dozen or so tombstones, cursing myself for not paying attention to where I was walking. Finally, after what felt like hours instead of mere minutes, I found myself on the edge of the cemetery, trees lining a small property. I frowned as I inched closer, finding a sweet little house sitting in a clearing. I knew Bill lived nearby, but this seemed a bit too modest for his arrogance, so I knew I hadn't found myself at the King's house.

So where was I?

"You were with Claudine?" a familiar voice caught my attention.

I inched even closer, peeking around a tree as quietly as I could as I peered up at the house. There standing on the porch was none other than Bill Compton himself. Maybe I had been wrong, maybe this was his house. But then I caught sight of a girl, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her pale blue sundress hugging her form nicely. She was pretty, though I didn't even know who she was.

"It's none of your business where I go or what I do." she voice wavered as she spoke, her southern accent thick.

"Sookie, for over 12 months I've felt empty."

My heart stopped.

Sookie?

As in Sookie Stackhouse?

As in the object of Eric's affection, or at least so I thought?

I couldn't help but glare at the blonde, hating her just by sight. I didn't know her; she could have been the sweetest girl in the world. But knowing that Eric was still conflicted with his emotions for her, I blamed her for that, I hated her. The jealous green monster was worming itself through me, raging its ugly head. Part of me wanted to just turn away and go back to searching for Eric. But I just couldn't. I was rooted to that sport, just glaring at that girl with hatred.

"It was as if you had died." Bill admitted sadly before a sudden gust of wind blew passed me.

"Well I knew you weren't dead."

I groaned inwardly. I should have known Eric would have been here. Why else would he have suddenly run off? Of course it was because of Sookie, because of the woman I had never met and already hated with a passion. He told me she meant nothing to him, that she was in his past. So then why was he here now?

"Eric, not now." Bill hissed at him with a frown.

"I never lost hope." Eric stepped forward, staring up at Sookie with that infamous smirk of his and a piercing gaze.

"Don't you have obligations elsewhere?" Bill narrowed his eyes.

"I don't." Eric shrugged.

"I believe you do." Bill insisted.

I frowned, watching their exchange, though I was more interested by the look on Sookie's face as she looked between the two vampires. She looked conflicted herself, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to leap into one of their arms or run in the other direction. I prayed for the latter, but a gut feeling told me that wouldn't happen.

"Eric, go!" Bill finally snapped with a growl.

Eric rolled his eyes before peering up at Sookie as if she was the only woman in the world, like Bill hardly even existed. He stared at her in a way that I had only seen him stare at one other; and that had been me.

"Apparently I have to go." Eric stepped forward. "But understand this. Everyone who claims to love you; your friends, your brother, even Bill Compton, they all gave up on you. I never did."

My heart was aching as I listened to every word, watched every little look the two shared with one another. It felt like a thousand million knives were slicing through my heart. Because this didn't sound like nothing. This didn't look like some innocent exchange. This _was_ something, despite all that Eric denied.

"Eric!"

Eric only smirked wider as he began walking passed the porch, winking at Sookie as he passed by. "I'll see you soon, Miss Stackhouse."

I just stood there, clutching onto a tree for support as I watched Eric rush right passed where I was, going slower than his usual vampire pace. It was almost as if he knew I was there and was demanding that I follow him. But I couldn't. I just leaned against that tree, my eyes closed tightly, willing the tears not to come. I felt betrayed by Eric. I felt lied to. Because he could deny it all he wants, but I saw the way he was looking at her. I heard the way he spoke. And it wasn't just some relationship in the past. She wasn't just any ordinary girl to him. She was someone special. And I hated them both for that.

"Come along, Savannah. Eavesdropping isn't nice." Eric flashed before me, a frown settled on his lips as he grasped onto my arm and began tugging me back through the cemetery.

"Neither is lying." I muttered, though I knew he could hear me clear as day.

"Don't start this. Not here, not now." He warned.

"What was that, Eric? What the hell was that?" I could feel the lump rising in my throat, my vision blurring with tears. "What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." His frown deepened, his grip tightening around my arm. "I told you to stay."

"I was scared." I tried to shake his hand away. "I didn't want to be left alone so I went looking for you. I guess I found what I was looking for."

"Don't." He turned around suddenly, towering over me with a glare in his eyes. "Don't start with this again, Savannah. It's been a good two weeks. It's been peaceful. Don't start playing with fire now."

"What _was_ that?" I demanded to know, a tear slipping down my cheek though I quickly brushed it away. "And don't say it was nothing, because it was clearly something."

"Savannah..."

"So that's Sookie, huh?" I gritted my teeth as I looked away. "She's pretty."

"Stop."

"I can see why you..."

"I said stop!" Eric grasped onto both of my arms now, shaking me roughly before him. "Stop it, Savannah, just stop it."

"You love her, don't you? You always have."

"Don't act like a jealous little child. Of course I don't." his glare darkened. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love _you_ not her."

"How many times will I have to watch you with her until you finally just admit the truth?" My bottom lip quivered. "I saw the way you looked at her, Eric. I'm not blind."

"You are naive." He shook his head in disgust, letting go of my arms and stepping backwards. "I love you, Savannah. I've only ever loved you, no one else. Realize that before you ruin everything with your jealousy."

"I don't think I'll be the one ruining everything, Eric."


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**

I stared at Eric's naked back for what felt like hours. He was dead to the world, as was his maker on the other side of me. Unlike Eric, Godric had an arm wrapped securely around me, as if even in sleep, he was protecting me from the evils of the world. Eric, on the other hand, was still furious from our conversation last night. I was surprised he had even slept in the same bed as Godric and I. I half expected to wake up and an empty bed to my right. But there he was, though his tense back was facing me. It was more than I was expecting, however, and I was just relieved that his temper hadn't thrown everything out of proportion.

I knew I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. I _was_ a jealous girlfriend. And I didn't know how not to be. I've never really been in a relationship, and this triumvirate wasn't exactly easy to understand. I've never felt like this before with any of the men I've dated in the past. They were just merely there for companionship, kicked to the curb a week or two later when they started to get in the way. But with Eric and Godric, it was so much different, and it had been long before we had been bonded, linked together. Hell, the moment I laid my eyes on Eric, I had felt _something_. Whether it had been my necromancy flaring up, or just fate intervening, I had felt something that night I first met the tall, blonde, moody vampire. Even after running away back to school and meeting Godric, I hadn't been able to erase him from my thoughts. Being here, practically glued to the man's hip, it only intensified everything. So seeing him fawn all over some other girl, and that girl being some past conquest, it forced that little green monster out from its hiding place.

It wasn't like I wanted to be jealous. It wasn't like I wanted to feel the way I did, or have my doubts. I loved Eric. I knew it in my heart that I did. I ached for him whenever he wasn't near. I thought of him constantly. He was just always on my mind, just as Godric was. Maybe that wasn't healthy; maybe it was all some sort of side effect of this triumvirate. But it was here, it was real, and it just wouldn't go away. And now that Sookie had returned from wherever she had been, now that this woman was back in Eric's life, I was scared. Because I wasn't so sure what I would do if I lost either Eric or Godric. It was for that reason that I was spying on the witches. Sure, my life was at stake too, but it was the mere thought of losing my two vampires that scared me.

Maybe I had gone about it the wrong way. Maybe I shouldn't have bitterly questioned Eric last night. I just hadn't been able to control myself. I had felt this burning in my heart, in my entire body. I felt a rage, an anger I had never known before when I saw him with her. I wanted nothing more than to get my hands on her and shove her head into the wall time after time. Just thinking about her now, I could feel my blood boiling, the beast deep inside roaring in jealousy and envy. I had to grasp onto Godric's lifeless hand lying possessively on my upper thigh just to clear my head, for the anger to evaporate. I hated that she had just swept in and changed everything. Things were going well. We may have had the witches to deal with, but otherwise, everything was perfect. And then she just showed up and ruined _everything_.

I sighed heavily as I reached a hand out and tentatively glided my fingertips over Eric's muscled shoulder. I almost half expected the vampire to react, to move away from my touch. But he just lay there, still as stone, completely dead to the world. I still found it amazing how warm he and Godric felt to me. They were dead, they should have felt icy cold, and yet it was the opposite. They felt as warm as the sun or a raging fire. Maybe it was because I was a necromancer, my talents lying in the dead, or maybe it was the bond we all seemed to share almost upon meeting. Whatever the reason, it seemed to drive my body closer to the blond, my fingers dancing down his arm and to his waist. With every touch, I could feel a stirring between my legs, a burning rising. I had to force my hand off of Eric's form before I got too carried away.

"I love you." I whispered softly, leaning forward and lightly brushed my lips across the top of his shoulder. I peeked at his handsome face, smiling slightly at how peaceful he looked even though the rest of his body was tense with the anger and frustration I knew was bottled up inside the vampire. He still looked beautiful to me, however; he still made me stare in awe at how I could possibly have caught myself not one, but two vampire lovers that were over the moon gorgeous. Sure, each had their faults; Eric was a selfish jerk half the time and Godric had a history of suicidal tendencies. But I loved them both with all of my heart, and I knew that wouldn't just cease suddenly.

I wasn't sure how long I just lay there, staring at Eric as I kept one hand grasped around Godric's. Even with them both completely dead to the world, I felt oddly comforted and safe, like nothing horrible could ever happen just as long as I was between the two. It was almost terrifying how much love I had for these two. Never in my life did I expect to ever fall in love. It just wasn't in the cards. School and my career were far more important. And now, just like that, everything had taken a backseat. Godric and Eric were my life now. And in a way, that scared me. How could someone just go from being alone, and being okay with that, to devoting an entire life to two other people?

But it wasn't just my love for Eric and Godric that scared the living daylights out of me. I had just been an ordinary girl up until six months ago, and now I was a freak at best. I was a necromancer, a term I had never even thought about until now. The supernatural world hadn't even been on my radar until I found myself at Fangtasia over Christmas break. And now it was my entire world. I had these powers that I've barely even grasped the understanding of. Every day it seemed something new was appearing. Hell, I had gotten _drunk_ off of the dead. That just wasn't normal. It shouldn't even be possible. _I_ shouldn't be possible. And yet I was.

"Everything is so damn messed up." I muttered, running a hand through my hair, tugging a bit too hard at the tangles my fingers met. I wished I could just make sense of it all. I wish I could snap my fingers and have Sookie out of our lives for good, my jealousy following suit. I wish I could blink and understand my necromancy, and better yet, find myself far far away from Marnie and the witches. I wish I could just learn to love Godric and Eric completely without thinking too much about it. I had always just wanted everything. Nothing seemed too far out of my reach. But now, now I didn't have control over any single part of my life, and I hated it.

"What's wrong, my love?" Godric's caring voice jolted me from my thoughts, my body melting against his as his hand slowly began to massage my upper thigh.

"Why are you awake?" I gazed over my shoulder at the eldest vampire, not expecting him to wake up this early. There were still a good couple of hours until the sunset, and even though he was an older vampire, I knew he still needed his rest. "You should be sleeping."

"I don't require as much sleep any longer." He assured, his nose nestling in my long, tangled hair. "What troubles you, my love?"

I sighed, shifting closer to the vampire, though I still kept my stare on Eric's tense back. I half expected him to wake too, but was relieved when he didn't. I knew the moment he woke up, we would be back to that tense atmosphere. At least now, as he slept, I could manage to breathe without ending up doing or saying something wrong to piss him off.

"He loves you, Savannah." Godric seemed to have guessed what was on my mind, kissing the back of my shoulder as his hand slid up to my waist and held me securely against him. "I wish you would see that as I do."

"It's just...You didn't see the way he looked at her, Godric."

Godric sighed and I knew this continuous argument between Eric and I was beginning to take a toll on the vampire stuck in the middle. He loved Eric more than I knew he would ever love me. It was a different sort of love of course, but they were bonded in a way that I would never even begin to understand. He created Eric; he _made_ him. He was Eric's father, his brother, his closest friend. He would always have Eric's back; he would always take his side no matter what. But he was trying to keep the peace, fighting to keep what he had alive. Because as he had said in the beginning; one broken heart would destroy all of this. And I knew that was true. If one of us got hurt, we all did.

"She just vanished." he tried to explain to me. "Sookie was there one night, and gone the next. There was no trace of where she had gone. No one knew if she had left on her own will, or if she had been taken. Or worse. As the months passed, most believed her to be dead. Eric, however, refused to believe it."

"Because he loves her." a sour look crossed my face and I was glad I was facing the dead to the world vampire and not Godric at the moment.

"He did." Godric's arm tightened around me. "I won't deny that. He may never admit it, but I saw how deeply he cared for the girl."

"So I'm right then." It felt like a knife, or a thousand knives, were stabbing my heart, ripping the organ into tiny little pieces without a single ounce of remorse.

"You must realize, Savannah, that he cared for her long before you ever entered his life. Once you had...you were all that he thought about, all that he cared about." He tried to make me believe.

"Somehow I don't believe that." I muttered sadly, biting down hard on my bottom lip to keep my tears at bay. It wasn't easy to have my fears proved to be right. It wasn't easy to hear that Eric really had loved her once. Because you don't just forget about that person that you loved. I doubt Eric had loved many before her. And you never forget your first love. Ever. So where exactly did I fit in?

"You came in and out of his life so suddenly that his entire world was thrown upside down." Godric rolled me over until I was facing him. His clasped a finger under my chin so I couldn't look away. "When I first left you, after we had met, I visited him here in Shreveport. I noticed something was different with my child, something that not even I could understand. He wasn't focused. He barely even cared that I was there. All he thought about was you. All he yearned for was you. Not Sookie. You."

"Yeah, but..."

"He came for you, did he not?" he pointed out, and even though the room was nearly completely dark, his beautiful sea coloured orbs still shined.

"He also kidnapped me." I reminded.

"But he still came for you. He searched for you because he didn't want another. He only wanted you."

"That's just because I interested him. I smelt different and he couldn't figure out what I was. That's it." I shrugged.

"That's far from the truth, and you know it." Godric shook his head. "Sookie may have had his interest once, but you were his world once you entered his life."

"But Sookie is back now." I was able to pull from his grasp, rolling onto my back and glaring up at the ceiling. My hands curled into the silk sheets at my sides, my emotions rising up my throat until I could barely breathe. I hadn't bothered to try and shield from either vampire; Eric was asleep and Godric always could tell what I was feeling, even if I was nothing more than a closed book.

"It doesn't change anything." His fingertips began dragging down my side, his voice soft and soothing. He knew what I was thinking, how I was feeling. It was coursing through my veins, through the blood we shared, and into him. And in return, I could feel his reassurance. I could feel his attempt to comfort me, to soothe me into believing him. "He still loves _you_. He still wants _you_. Nothing will change that. Not even her."

"Then why do I feel this way? If that's true, then why do I feel like I'm losing him." the tears were pricking at my eyes. I tried blinking them away, but that only seemed to multiply the tears until they were blurring my vision. "Why do I feel so helpless?"

"Because you're letting yourself feel this way. You're letting your emotions get the better of you. Strike them before they can strike you first. Don't be at the mercy of them..."

I don't know why I felt a sudden flare of anger. Maybe it was because Godric was lecturing me like I was some vampire, not a human being that couldn't help the emotions that swept through her. Maybe it was because I didn't feel any ounce of support. He was telling me that his progeny was innocent, practically telling me that I was crazy for feeling this way. And maybe I was crazy. Maybe I was overacting entirely. But you know what? I was allowed to. Because I was _human_. I _did_ feel emotions. I couldn't just pretend they weren't there. I would if I could, god knows that was true. But I couldn't. I was human damn it. I couldn't just flick a switch and be an emotionless shell of myself.

"I'm not a vampire, Godric." I spat, my hands tightening in the silk sheets. "I can't just turn off how I feel."

"I never..."

"Yes you did." I gritted my teeth angrily. "I can't just flick a switch and be this emotionless person for you, Godric, or for him. I _feel_. Sorry, but I do. I can't exactly help that."

"I wasn't trying to..." he reached out to me, but I was already shifting closer to the sleeping vampire.

Or who I thought was still sleeping.

The moment my arm just ever so slightly touched his back, it seemed to be enough to wake him from his day rest. Slowly, I could see the muscles in his back move, the once sleeping vampire waking. I groaned inwardly, and tried to quickly come up with an escape plan. I wasn't sure I wanted to be here when Eric woke completely. Especially since it was too early for him to even be awake, and was likely the sudden rush of emotions from both Godric and I that disturbed his peaceful slumber. Before I could slip from the bed however, Godric's arm fell over my waist, trapping me to the bed. I shot him a glare, squirming under his rock hard arm, trying to pry it off of me.

"We're going to talk about this, Savannah." He stared down at me with determination as Eric's form moved beside me.

"I hate you." We both know it wasn't true. Of course I didn't hate him. How could I hate either of them? They were everything to me. But at the moment, I wasn't exactly a happy camper. There was too much tension in the air, too many issues that needed to be worked through. And I just happened to be the centre of each and every one of those issues.

Godric merely offered a small knowing smile before turning his attention to his progeny. "Good evening my son."

Eric's body had begun to relax as he woke, but the moment he heard Godric's voice, his muscles tensed right back up. He must have remembered that I was there, laying between the two, and immediately heaved himself up into a sitting position, his legs thrown over the side of the king sized bed, his back still facing me. I felt the sudden urge to reach out to him, to touch him. I always felt that way when I was around him, even if we were arguing over something petty. But before my fingers could even come within distance of Eric's back, the vampire was on his feet and storming towards the bathroom.

"Eric?" his name just slipped from my lips as I tried to push myself up onto my elbows, only for Godric's arm to tighten around my waist and held me trapped on the bed.

I cringed when the bathroom door slammed shut behind the still furious Eric, sighing heavily as I lay back on the bed without a fight. Godric's arm was still firmly around me, in case I decided to suddenly leap from the bed, but he too settled back into a more relaxed position.

"Give him time, Savannah." He curled himself around my side, his free hand toying with the ends of my hair. "You know how his anger consumes him."

"But you're not telling him to switch it off." I muttered bitterly.

Godric sighed and I could begin to feel his patience lessening through our bond. "Savannah, you know I didn't mean it like that..."

"Yes you did." I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at him and feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I didn't want to cry. That would just be proving to Godric that I was too emotional. Not that it should have cared. I was human after all. We were allowed to be a bit emotional at times. If not, it would only build and build until it burst free. I had a habit of bottling away my emotions most of my life and I was tired of it. I didn't want to be jealous and angry, but I was, and I was accepting that. Why couldn't' they just accept that too?

"Savannah..."

"Oh fuck off Godric." I hissed, hitting my breaking point. I could feel the burning in my veins, the anger that was coursing through me with such vigour that I knew I would say or do something I would regret if I didn't take myself out of the equation. So I pushed and pushed at Godric's arm until he sighed, letting his arm be moved from around me. The moment I was free, I dashed off the bed and immediately began rummaging in the closet, yanking out shorts and a loose t-shirt before throwing them on.

"If you would only listen to me." Godric voiced from the bed.

"If you would only listen to _me_." I shot back, shooting him a glare before I grabbed my car key and stormed to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I could hear him start to get off the bed.

"Out." I answered vaguely before tearing open the door and bolting out of the room.

Godric could have caught me easily. He could have grabbed me, kept me in the penthouse to talk. But he didn't. He let me hurry towards the elevator, knowing full well the moment I entered, He would have to let me go. He didn't once try and stop me as I did just that, slipping into the moving contraption and hitting the lobby button until it as abused and battered. He just stood on the other side of the doors, a look of disappointment on his face as he shook his head. I was glad when the doors slid closed, beginning the journey down to the bright and sunny lobby.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what had possessed me to drive all the way to Merlotte's, but I found myself sitting in the already busy parking lot just as the sun was setting. I sighed as I glanced through the window at the bar. I could already hear the patrons, the bar just as lively as I remembered. It had been weeks since I had been here last. I had kept my distance from everything magic related when I wasn't at the coven meetings. It was difficult enough to be a part of that circle. Holly may have been a friend, and I knew she was anything but dark and evil, but I wasn't sure who or what I could run into here.<p>

But fate had driven me here, and while a part of me knew it was a bad idea to go in there, not knowing who could be in there, I knew it would be a waste to just drive all the way back to Shreveport after only just getting here. Marnie had never shown her face at Merlotte's in the weeks I had come here to spend time with Holly; why would she start now?

"Because that's how my life is going lately." I muttered to myself before shaking my head and running a hand through my hair. I looked at my appearance quickly in the rear view mirror and cringed. I looked like shit. There were dark circles under my eyes and I looked nearly as pale as a vampire. I lived in Louisiana my entire life; my complexion had naturally been darkened by the sun at an early age. But now, it looked like I had lived up north in Alaska, not in the warm, sunny south. And I blamed the witches for that. No, I blamed Marnie for that. It wasn't the other witches fault. They didn't know, not for sure, what Marnie was dabbling into. They were just going along for the ride, enjoying the adventure as it progressed. Half of them barely even had an ounce of magic inside of them and were just purely there for fun or to rebel against society. I was sure if they knew what I was, or what Marnie had them all doing, half of them would be running to the hills screaming bloody murder. And I wouldn't blame them one bit. Because I wanted to do the exact same thing.

"Fucking Bill Compton." I grumbled with a frown, forcing the car door open and climbing out. I slammed the door shut, wishing it was Bill's head I was slamming the door into instead. This was all his doing. Sure, at one point, I had wanted to do this. I had it in my head that learning more about the magic that I had and infiltrating the witches was a good idea. Yeah, I was an idiot for thinking that. I hadn't really experienced what I, or magic in general, was capable of. Now I wanted to get the hell away from it all. And fast.

But oh no, the stupid vampire king of Louisiana was ruining all of our lives.

"Ass-hat." I cursed before trying to shake all thoughts of Bill Compton away. I didn't need to be wasting a single thought on that selfish prick.

I shook out my shoulders, relaxing myself as best as I could, and began towards the bar. A drink would be helpful. That was what I certainly needed right now. Maybe two. Or three. Or hell, the whole damn vodka bottle would be fantastic right about now.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." The always cheerful voice of Sam Merlotte greeted me as I walked through the door of the bar.

I couldn't help but smile as I flashed a look at the blonde owner. He looked the same as he had the last time I had been here, just as charming and flirtatious as ever. And I didn't mind one bit. I needed to get my mind off of everything, and a friendly, cheerful face was exactly what I needed right about now.

"Hey Sam." I grinned at the man as I ignored the intrigued look some of the locals that hadn't seen me before were giving me. I slid onto the bar stool closest to where the man was leaning against the bar, a forgotten half filled pitcher of beer in his hands. "How's it going?"

"Not bad." His smile widened, his eyes brightening as he set the pitcher down despite the cries from one of the tables not too far away. "It's been awhile; where have you been hiding yourself?"

"I like to make people long for me." I teased. "And it hasn't been that long."

"Long enough. I almost forgot how beautiful you were." his eyes swept over me for a brief moment before landing back on my face. "Still taken?"

"Unfortunately for you." I nodded with a laugh; the first laugh in far too long. "But don't worry; you get the pleasure of my presence tonight."

"I'm honoured." He mocked a bow of gratitude, winking at me as he straightened. "What can I get ya? It's on the house."

"I can pay." I insisted.

"Wouldn't dream of taking your money." He rolled his eyes. "Anything you want."

"Well in that case." I rested my arms on the bar top. "A beer, and keep them coming."

"That I can do." his grin ran from one ear to the next as he fished me out a cold bottle of beer and slid it in front of me. "I think Holly is in the back; her shift just ended. Want me to grab her for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I nodded, taking a sip of the beer and sighing in content. It wasn't strong; beer didn't affect me like harder liquor did. But it was enough of a stress reliever. "I was hoping to talk with her."

"Not a problem." He waved to get the attention of one of the waitresses running around the bar like a chicken with her head cut off. "I'll just be in the back, Arlene. Make sure Savannah here gets anything she wants."

"I only have two hands, Sam." Arlene shot Sam a nasty look. "How many times do I have to tell you? We need more waitresses!"

"It's not my fault they all go missing or wind up dead." Sam held his hands up in defence.

Arlene just raised an eyebrow at the man before shaking her head, muttering under her breath as she hurried over to serve a customer. I chuckled to myself as Sam flashed me one last smile before slipping into the back, giving me a moment alone with my beer. I took another swig, and within minutes, the bottle was empty. I didn't want to bother the obviously overstressed server, and instead just sat there, gazing around at the rest of the bar. It was just about full, which wasn't a surprise for a Friday night. The dinner hour rush was just beginning to morph into the drunken, rowdy state I knew it would be soon enough.

I was pulled from my thoughts of what the night could possibly bring by a sudden screech, nearly making me jump out of my skin. My eyebrows shot up into my hairline as I glanced over my shoulder to the bottled red head, another screech sounding from her brightly painted lips as she bounded over to a form who had just wandered in. I couldn't get a good look except for a lock of blonde hair as Arlene nearly crushed them with a hug.

"We all thought you were dead!" Arlene put the blonde at arm's length, and with a small twist on the stool, I was finally able to make out who Arlene had just about attacked.

My face paled.

The blood just drained right out of my face.

My stomach churned and I felt a weight on my heart.

Why of course I would have to be enjoying a beer in the same bar that fucking Sookie would just happen to waltz into.

That was my luck, wasn't it?

I groaned inwardly, turning back around so I wouldn't have to look at the blonde that I had a longing desire to strangle with my bare hands. We had never met face to face, and I never wanted to actually meet her. I was fine knowing her from a distance. I fine hated her without actually knowing her. I knew enough. I knew she was the apple of Eric's eye, that he cared for her. I didn't need to know anything else. But I was an idiot. I had been so lost in thought with everything else going on that I hadn't thought straight. Merlotte's was where everyone in this small little town gravitated towards; of course Sookie would show her face here now that she was back.

Stupid stupid me.

I could slip out, of course, but then I would feel bad for not saying goodbye to Sam. And I didn't exactly want to go back to Shreveport. Considering it was getting darker out, I knew I would have to face Eric and Godric if I went back to the city. I was essentially stuck between a rock and a hard place and I hated it. Either I faced my vampires, who I desperately just needed time away from, or I could sit here and listen to whatever garbage would come out of Sookie's mouth. Neither sounded appealing.

"Where in the blue hell have you been, girl?" another voice, the familiar Merlotte's cook Lafayette coming out from the kitchen to greet the blonde. "We all thought your sexy little ass was dead."

"Well I'm not." Sookie insisted, her southern accent thick. It almost made me want to puke. "But I'm here now."

"You had us worried sick." Arlene scolded her, and I had a feeling she was a mother. I knew that worried mothering tone all too well.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long."

"Where the fuck were you, anyways?" Lafayette questioned, and I couldn't help but find myself interested in their conversation. Where had she been all this time, anyways? Eric had been surprised at her sudden return, almost as if she had returned from the dead. I turned my head just slightly to the side to listen in without being too obvious. "And why the hell didn't you call?"

"Just vampire business." Sookie answered vaguely, her answer causing me to frown. Vampire business? I may not have known her at all, but there was the slightest waver I caught in her tone that I was sure no one else had. Maybe it was just my spidey sense tingling; after all, I had studied journalism for four years at Yale. It was my job to know when someone was lying, when someone was spinning the truth.

"You need to be careful, Sookie. Look what those fangers have already done to you." There was a disproving tone in Arlene's voice. "You need to steer clear of them vampires."

"I know, Arlene. I have every intention to do just that, believe me."

"Good. Then you can start picking up the slack. It's been hell around here with only Holly and I and that fanger. We're running around here with our heads cut off and Sam refuses to hire another girl. My feet hurt, my fingers are swollen, and mommy can't get any sleep with Mikey up at all hours of the night."

I drifted from their conversation as Sookie gushed over who I assumed to be Arlene's recent addition to the family, and dwelled on where Sookie could have possibly been during the past year. Wherever she had been, neither Bill nor Eric, or really anyone, knew if she had even been alive. From the sounds of it, she had just disappeared off the face of the planet without a single trace. And now, so suddenly, she was back as if she had never left. So what in the world happened? Where had she been? And why was she lying to everyone? Did Eric know the truth? And if he did, would he even bother to say anything?

"I think my eyes are deceiving me." Sam's surprised voice caught my attention. I shot the man a side glance as he walked out from the back and came to a screeching stop at the sight of Sookie. His eyes were wide, but cautious as he gave her a quick onceover. "You actually are alive."

"Hi Sam." Sookie greeted timidly, and as I spied her face, I found a look of guilt passing over her dark coloured eyes. "I'm sorry I just up and left without any warning."

"It's fine." Sam crossed his arms, his lips pursing together. I didn't know him well enough to decipher his body language, but even the blind would be able to tell he wasn't exactly thrilled with Sookie. "Did I hear you tell Arlene that you were on vampire business?"

Sookie nodded, her expression carefully masked. "Maybe one day I could tell you about it."

"Just tell me this; was it Bill you were doing all of this for? Or was it Eric this time?" he questioned bitterly, and I was beginning to get the idea that there might have been some history there between them.

"You know I can't tell you that, Sam."

"Yeah yeah." Sam rolled his eyes before walking behind the bar with a stomp to his step. I nearly fell off the bar stool when he slammed another beer bottle down in front of me, whisking away the empty one before I could even blink. I carefully took the bottle, nursing the cold beer as I eyed the man closely. He was fuming silently, and I just knew that he was going to burst at any moment.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really am." Sookie apologized. "I know I don't have the right to ask, but if you haven't already filled my position, I was wondering if I could have my old job back."

Sam didn't answer right away. He just wiped the bar down angrily, gritting his teeth together. Sookie moved closer to the bar, only a single bar stool now sitting between Sookie and I. My knees were bouncing up and down as I stared down hard at the bar top, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. I felt a brief gaze on me, one that wasn't coming from Sam, but it was gone just as quick as it had appeared.

"Fine, but part time." Sam finally sighed, throwing down the rag and crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "Holly and Arlene have kids, they need the hours."

"Of course. Thank you." Sookie offered the owner a smile.

Sam didn't return it and instead just shrugged. "You can start now. Jessica won't be here for another hour and Holly's shift just ended. There should be an extra uniform in the back. Unless of course you have more vampire business to run off to."

"I'm done with all of that, Sam, I am."

"I'll believe it when I see it." he muttered with a shake of his head, waving his hand towards the back. "Go on, Arlene is working herself into a frenzy. She could use the help."

Sookie just nodded, smiling one last time at Sam before hurrying into the back. I couldn't help the dirty look I threw at her back before straining to maintain a masked expression. It was easy enough to master when I heard the long sigh from Sam, his tense shoulders slumping forward as he leaned against the bar.

"Want a beer. It's on the house apparently." I offered Sam, pushing the bottle towards the blonde.

He didn't even respond, taking the bottle and tipping it back. I watched with a raised eyebrow as he chugged the entire bottle before slamming it down onto the bar. I jumped, watching as he pulled out yet another bottle and pushed it towards me before stalking off without uttering another word. I shook my head, taking a sip of the beer.

Wherever Sookie had been, whether it had been for vampire business or not, she was certainly shaking up more than just my life.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty Eight:**

"Marnie's wanting to see you alone before the meeting starts." Holly ushered me inside of Moon Goddess Emporium a few hours later.

"What for?" I questioned cautiously, shooting a glance at the door leading to the meeting room. The double doors were closed, but I could hear a low hum and some chanting every so often. The words weren't English, whatever was being muttered, and that in itself worried me. Nothing good ever came from chanting in some obscure language.

"No idea." Holly shrugged, wandering over to a shelf of herbs. "But she sounded excited earlier. The meet starts in an hour, so why don't you head on in? I have a few things to stock up on anyways."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should..." I tried to convince Holly to join Marnie and me. I just didn't want to be alone in the same room as Marnie. She gave me the creeps. It was bad enough being in a full room with her. But being alone? The last time we had touched, we had shared our magic and had been relatively alone, things had gone south quickly and now I was more powerful, more understanding of what and who I was. And I could feel the dark energy that was swirling around Marnie, and even the shop. It was enough for goose bumps to rise on my arms, for a chill to run down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I had the worst feeling in my gut that tonight wasn't going to turn out well at all.

But it wasn't like I could just leave, not when I knew Bill had his minions keeping an eye on everything, including me.

"Never mind." I muttered, tugging on the ends of my hair as I moved around the counter and towards the door. Holly shot me an encouraging look before going back to whatever she was doing. I inhaled sharply as I stopped before the double doors, wondering if there was any possible way out of this. I could stall, but Holly would think I was acting weird and I knew Marnie would just keep insisting on us spending time together. I might as well just get this over and done with.

"Shield. Just Shield from her." I muttered under my breath in a short pep talk with myself. I shook out my arms, exhaling slowly before pushing open the doors and slipping into the back room.

My nose instantly scrunched in disgust at whatever was being burned. There were candles throughout the room, the lights otherwise dimmed or turned off. Marnie sat in the middle on her usual pillow. There was a circle of pillows created, but was empty other than the single dark witch. I could feel her dark energy even from this distance. I almost couldn't step forward, startled with sudden fear. Whatever Marnie was diving into, it wasn't good. It was evil and I wanted no part in it. Unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice.

"Savannah." Marnie's eyes popped open suddenly, nearly scaring the hell out of me. My heart was thumping inside of my chest almost painfully. I tried to calm myself down, but as I forced my legs to finally work and move me closer to the witch, I couldn't help but work myself into a frenzy. It was a little hard to be calm when I knew my life could be in danger every time I was around this woman. "Sit with me."

"I'm, uh, fine standing." I insisted, wrapping my arms around myself.

Or at least I tried to. Marnie however, had other ideas, and wrapped her long, bony fingers around my wrist and tugged me down onto the hard ground in front of her. I cursed under my breath, which she thankfully didn't seem to hear, and tried to tug my wrist from her grasp. I hated touching her. It felt like death was clawing at me, and not the sort of death I found comforting. This was the touch of death that was beyond the gifts I had been given. This was beyond what I was used to. This was dark, and terrible, and just pure evil. Touching her, it felt like it was seeping into my skin, tainting my blood. I tried as hard as I could to shield this darkness from Godric and Eric; we may all be arguing, but they didn't deserve this cold chill, this freezing, almost painful, flow of magic that was flowing through my veins. Unfortunately, as hard as I tried to shield from Godric and Eric to protect me, it left me wide open for Marnie to take advantage of me.

And that, she did.

"Marnie..." I tried to pull my hand away, but she only managed to grasp my other hand in her grip as well. I grunted, frowning as I glared down at where her fingers were pressing tightly into my wrists, almost like she was trying to squeeze the magic out of me. Hell, maybe she was trying to do just that.

It happened in only an instant. One moment I was kneeled there before Marnie, trying to tug my wrists away from her cold grasp, and the next, it felt like I wasn't even there at all. It felt like a jolt of electricity ran through my body from head to toe. I was frozen, numbed to the spot, unable to feel anything. My eyes grew wide, but black dots began to invade my vision. Marnie's look of excitement and wonder was no longer before me, and instead, I was transported to a forest.

A forest I remembered all too well.

I could hear the little boy running. I could hear the calls of his murderer. And then the gun shot. It rang in the dark night, haunting me just as it had the first time I had witnessed the poor boy being killed.

But just as quickly as I had appeared there, I found myself in another room, one with a sick girl lying in a bed, staring up at the ceiling as if waiting for the angels to take her up to heaven.

Before my very eyes, the scene changed again. I witnessed every single life, every single soul that I had ever touched with my gift. From that first time I had ever felt the compel to the dead, to those I had visited in the cemetery only last night. They all flashed before me as clear as day. Their voices, their cries or pleas, I could hear and feel them all. But unlike every time in those cemeteries, every time I touched their soul, when I pushed them towards the other side, it wasn't a calm, comforting feeling that wormed through my veins. It was dark, and depressing, and with every passing scene, with every death, my heart tightened, my lungs restricting my airflow. Soon I couldn't breathe at all, my eyes watering as I struggled to inhale a single ounce of oxygen.

I was thrown back into reality as my vision began to blur, as my hands shook, my chest heaving in panic. A blurry Marnie let go of my hands, but she seemed to be in a state of bliss instead of caring that I was in pain.

"Savannah?"

The voice sounded familiar, but everything just sounded so far away.

"Savannah are you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

And just like that, one giant breath of air rushing into my lungs, causing me to choke. I coughed, my throat raw and sore as I laid there on the floor of the room, grasping at my throat as I gasped for air. I was relieved when I was able to take a gulp, but still felt shaky and awful. It felt almost like I had gone through a week's worth of the flu. It was unlike the other times Marnie would tap into my magic. She had only grazed over the power that resided inside of me before. But this time, she had penetrated my necromancy with a sharp knife and just kept digging and digging until she was satisfied with what she embraced.

"Are you alright? Savannah, can you hear me?" It was Holly who was knelt beside me, a look of worry on her face.

I had to blink repeatedly, still gasping for air as I was able to nod in assurance. Though I wasn't so sure I was alright.

What the hell had Marnie done?

"Come on, let's get you a glass of water." Holly suggested, helping me up to my feet.

I felt like I was in a daze as she led me over to the small bathroom attached to the room. I barely even noticed that the rest of the coven had filtered into the room while Marnie and I had been sitting there. I could feel all their concerned and confused gazes, but I didn't care. All that mattered was figuring out what the hell Marnie had done. And getting far far away from the witch.

But that would have to wait, because as Holly helped me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us, my legs began to give out and I crashed down onto the toilet.

"Whoa, here you go." Holly helped lean me against the back of the toilet, her orbs filled with worry. "Let me get you something to drink."

I just groaned in response, letting my head fall into my hands. There was a pounding in my head worst than any headache I had ever felt before. My chest still felt painfully twisted and I felt light headed and breathless.

"Here, this might help." I felt a cool cloth being placed in my hand. "You're burning up."

I pressed the wet cloth against my forehead and I realized just how warm I really was. I was so caught up with everything else that I hadn't realized that it felt like my body was on fire. I shuddered, only for the burning to grow. I muttered incoherently under my breath as I closed my eyes and waited for the cool, wet cloth to help. But it didn't. It felt like a fever, only the worst possible kind. And very supernatural.

"Damn it." I sighed heavily, trying to push myself off of the toilet. "I need to..."

"You need to just sit down for a minute." Holly gently pushed me back down onto the toilet before pushing what I believed to be a cool glass of water into my hands. "Drink this hun."

I raised the glass to my lips, but the moment I caught whiff of whatever was actually in the glass, my stomach rolled and I shoved the glass back into the blonde's hands.

"It's an herbal concoction I use whenever my boys get sick." She assured. "It's completely safe. Not the greatest smelling, but it'll do the job."

"I'll stick with water." I shook my head.

"Up to you." She nodded, turning the tap on and filling up another glass with water. I opened my eyes a crack to make sure the glass she offered really was water before taking a long gulp. It helped. For a split second. Before it felt like the water was poison burning my insides.

I coughed, choked, raked at my throat as I fell onto my knees on the floor. My eyes grew wide, nearly bulging out as I tried to force the water back out. It took Holly's coaxing, and a few muttered words before the water found its way onto the floor before me, a sickly red tint to it.

"Maybe I should take you to a hospital." Holly sounded panicked.

"No." I shook my head, wincing at pain shot down my back. "I-I just need to..."

I was stopped by sudden chanting in the other room however.

"What are they doing now?" Holly muttered more to herself than to me as she shifted towards the door and peeked out into the room. By the way her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, her eyes growing wide and her mouth gaping open, I shouldn't have been surprised at all by what she said next. "What in the world is she doing with a dead bird?"

"What?" I croaked out, trying to make it up to my feet to witness whatever was going on. With Holly's help, I managed to lean against the wall, peering out through the small crack in the door, and watched as the circle of witches chanted every single word that escaped Marnie's mouth.

"Guardians of life, shadows of death, we summon thee." Marnie's voice was full of emotion. But it wasn't just emotion that I could feel swirling around her. There was this raw determination in her tone, in her tense form. She was staring at the bird as if her will alone could bring it back to life.

"What are they saying?" I questioned Holly, having a very bad feeling about all of this. Why was she playing with the dead? And right after our incident? Did she know what I was? Was she trying to use whatever magic she had drawn from me to bring this bird back to life? But that wasn't possible was it? Godric never said anything about bringing anyone back from the dead. Sure, I made that vampire rise nights before it was supposed to, but it was already technically dead. It wasn't like I was giving it a heartbeat or anything.

"It's a ritual to try and ease a spirit into the afterlife." Holly explained, though there was a frown settled on her lips. "What is she saying now?"

My eyebrows furrowed together as I listened closely. The others had stopped chanting as Marnie began speaking in a tongue that I couldn't recognize, the same tongue that she had been speaking when I had first walked into the magic shop not too long ago. That sinking feeling in my gut was getting worse. Every fibre of my being was telling me to get the hell out of there, and I was seconds away from listening to it. I just needed to get my legs to work properly first.

"You don't know what she's saying?" I shot Holly a worried look.

The blonde just shook her head before the chanting once again began.

"Restore within her the spirit of life and return her to the plane of the living."

"What the hell?" Holly shook her head. "I've never heard this before."

"I don't like this." I could feel what only felt like a pinprick in my chest. I winced before the pain died down. But then it happened again. And again. And again until it felt like hundred of hot knives slicing into my heart, trying to dig it out along with the magic I possessed. "Jesus Christ!"

"Restore within her the spirit of life and return her to the plane of the living." Marnie's tone was more forceful now.

"Marnie, we haven't studied this." One, who I recognized to be Jesus, commented with a look of confusion on his face.

"You." She shot a look to a form I couldn't make out from where Holly and I stood.

It didn't matter who she was talking to though. Because the pain was growing into pure torture. The agony was sweeping through me in continuous waves and soon, I was back on my knees, my hands curled into tight fists as I fought to keep from crying out.

"Shit, Savannah, are you alright?" Holly was down at my side in an instant. "What do you need?"

"I-I need out." I clenched my teeth together, my eyes threatening to roll into the back of my head. The pain was beyond anything I had every felt before, and unfortunately, I had felt more pain and agony than I would have liked. It was different than all the other coven meetings. I only felt drained of energy and magic then. All I needed was a good fresh cemetery and the dead, and I would be fine. But not this time. I needed my other halves. I needed my triumvirate. I needed Eric and Godric pronto.

"Okay, hang on." She drew her arm around me, helping me up onto my feet as best as she could.

She pushed open the door, most of my weight leaning against her side as she slowly drew us out of the bathroom. The circle barely even shot us a glance, too awed at the sight before them. Holly and I were too, coming to a dead halt as the once dead bird that had been lying in the middle of the circle was now flapping it's wings like the healthiest little being ever. The blood completely drained from my face, and I nearly lost what little food I had digested earlier at the mere sight. This wasn't possible. This wasn't at all possible. It couldn't be.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Holly hurried us not towards the door leading back into the magic shop, but towards the back exit. She wasn't stupid; she knew being in this environment wasn't helping at all. And maybe she too could feel the darkness, the evil that was looming in the air, thick and almost suffocating. She was full of light, as was the magic that I could sense from her. No one with that kind of energy would want to be around something so tainting and horrific.

The moment the fresh air slapped us in the face, I felt relieved. I didn't feel an ounce of the pain cease, but to be out of that building, away from those witches even just by a few feet, I was happy.

But by the sudden roaring I felt rush through my blood, I knew a certain vampire was anything but happy.

"Go back." I waved at Holly as she helped me lean against the wall of the building.

"I'm not just going to leave you out here." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself and shivered. And it wasn't because the temperature had suddenly dropped. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

"Holly, I am so thankful that you care so much, but really, you need to go." I managed out as I wrapped an arm around my stomach, trying to stop the churning. But I only seemed to feel dizzier. "Please, go back inside. Please. You don't need to get involved with this."

"With what?" she questioned with a deep set frown.

"Just please, Holly." I was begging now. "I promise you I'll be fine. Just please, go inside."

I could feel him. The shields I had forced up to protect Godric and Eric had crumbled long ago. Eric felt like a mystery to me, but Godric's rage and concern was rolling through me like it was my own emotions. He was flying, rushing here as fast as he could. He didn't care about the spell that surrounded the building and nearly the entire block. He just cared about me. And I couldn't let Holly get hurt because Godric lost control. He knew this was the witches doing, and if he crossed a single member of the coven, even if it was innocent Holly, I was scared what he would do.

"Please, Holly."

"Okay." She sighed, shaking her head and looking like she didn't was to oblige. But she did, thankfully. "But you call me later, alright?"

"I promise." I shooed her back into the building.

I was relieved when the door closed tightly behind her, my eyes closing as the back of my head rested against the grimy wall. My legs were shaking beneath me, but before I could even stumble, I felt a pair of strong, rock solid arms curl themselves around my form.

"Godric..." I whispered out, not needing to open my eyes to know the vampire was there. There was a faint sizzling smell, however, and that caused my eyes to fly open. Worried sea coloured orbs were the first that I saw before the rising of smoke from his form. "Oh fuck, go Godric!"

He didn't need to be told twice, and before I knew it, Godric had me in his arms and had taken to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" I moaned, digging my head into Godric's shoulder, searching for relief. It felt like my body was on fire, like flames were licking across my skin in torture. Even pressed against Godric's naked chest, my own shirt discarded on the floor of Eric's office in Fangtasia, I found no escape from the agony. Godric's skin should have felt cool too touch, but instead, it felt just as warm as I did at that moment. His closeness helped, even just a tad, but I knew with our third, everythingwould feel complete.<p>

But that was the problem.

Eric was nowhere to be found.

"I've tried calling to him." Godric sighed, his hand trying to soothe my pain by rubbing my back. Not that it helped, but it reminded me that despite whatever arguments we may have, he'll always be there for me to pick up the pieces.

The same apparently couldn't be said about his progeny.

"Why isn't he here?" my bottom lip trembled as my hands curled into tight fists in my lap. It was pure agony. It felt like hot knives were digging into every inch of my body repeatedly, taunting me to the brink of insanity. Whatever Marnie had done; whatever dark magic those witches had delved into, I was the one being punished for it.

Godric cursed in an ancient language under his breath as he tried once again to call Eric through their bond. I could hear it, the urgent demand. Eric should have responded by now. He should have felt the pain that I did, the agony that had leaked into the triumvirate we shared. So then where was he? What could possibly be so important that he couldn't be here with us?

"Come on, Eric." Godric muttered, running his fingers through my hair, holding me tighter against him. "Where are you?"

As if answering his maker's plea, the door to the office banged open. I peeked through my tangled hair and sighed in relief when Eric's form came into view. There was a look of horror written on his face as he flashed over to the couch and knelt before us. His eyes swept over me, as if looking for injury. But there wasn't a single mark, not on the outside anyways. It was my insides that were taking this beating.

"Savannah..." he breathed out, reaching a hand out as if to touch me affectionately, only to snap his hand back as if he had been bitten. And metaphysically, he had been. He scowled, holding his hand to his chest as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Savannah, I..."

"Where have you been?" I was caught between my boiling anger and wanting to just burst out into tears. I could already feel the wetness in my orbs and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I broke apart. I could only take so much torture before I found my breaking point.

"I'm sorry." He offered. "I was...tied up."

"Didn't you hear my calls?" Godric frowned at his progeny. "Didn't you feel her pain?"

Eric sighed as he bowed his head, still kneeling before the couch. "I should have."

I glared at the blonde through the strands of hair that fell into my face. My inner beast, clawed at that invisible string that held this triumvirate together. Both vampires hissed in pain, Godric's arms growing tense around me while Eric's head snapped up to meet my gaze.

"I said I was sorry, Savannah." He rubbed the spot of his chest where his heart should have lied.

"You should have been here." That anger was beginning to boil over. The emotions from the past twenty four hours were spilling out of me and all over the two vampires and I didn't do a thing to stop it. I couldn't. I was on overload.

"Hush." Godric tried to calm my fraying emotions. "Let's just get you better, yes?"

I wanted to shake my head and tell Eric to go away, that I didn't want to see him. But I knew that I couldn't. Because the moment he had only just entered the room, I had felt better. The pressure had begun to lessen, the fire surrounding me slowly beginning to die. I knew the moment we touched, the moment the link was completed, that I would finally find my relief. I was stubborn and full of pride, but as the witches continued to dig at my soul, at my magic, I knew I had to swallow that pride, at least for now.

Hesitantly, I reached a hand towards Eric. I chewed on my bottom lip, partially out of fear that he would reject me, but also because it helped to cease the sobs of pain that were threatening to escape. I shouldn't have been surprised when Eric sighed and took my small hand into both of his large ones. His fingers intertwined with mine, grasping as tightly as he could without breaking a bone. The moment his hand touched mine, I could feel it. It felt like ice in my veins, working its way from the blonde Viking, into the bond that we all shared, and flowed through me entirely. Godric let out a sigh of relief as that icy cold feeling seeped into him as well, calming the burning that had accidentally slipped through our blood.

I'm not sure how long we all sat there, or when Eric had eventually moved onto the couch, supporting my back from beside Godric and me. All I knew was the relief, the content that my magic felt. Our triumvirate, the blood, all of the magic that we all shared, it had once again battled away the demonic witches that sought to steal what was mine. No, what was _ours_. I had known in my heart that it wasn't just the dead that I needed tonight, that it wasn't a cemetery I sought out. I knew it was _them_. I knew I needed my vampires, my lovers, the two I would forever be connected to in this unbelievable ways. It didn't matter the screams exchanged. It didn't matter the harsh words or the arguments. All that mattered was the three of us, the bond that no one could ever possibly understand.

Eventually, that burning subsided, along with the bubbling uncontrollable anger towards not only Eric, but to everything that wasn't going right in my life. And considering not a whole lot was going as I had planned, I was pretty much just angry with the world. But the longer I sat touching both of my vampires, our triumvirate whole and complete, that anger began to wash away until I was full with content and relief. I knew it was only temporary, but for now I would gladly enjoy it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Eric murmured as he towed with the ends of my hair. "I should have been here."

"What's done is done." Godric assured his progeny. "We cannot change the past. Let's just rejoice that no one was seriously harmed."

"She could have been." Eric frowned, an arm circling around my waist, gripping me tightly. Godric must have sensed Eric's need, as he gently moved me off of his lap and placed me onto Eric's. I didn't argue, enjoying the warmth of his arm, my heart fluttering as I curled against the blonde, nestling my forehead into the crook of his neck. I inhaled slowly, my eyes closing at his scent. He drove me insane, made me want to bash my head in more than once in a day, and I had a feeling he would eventually break my heart; but for right now, he was mine and I loved him undoubtedly. And in this very moment, I knew he felt the same. I could feel it.

"I'm fine." I whispered, moving my head ever so slightly so my lips brushed across his neck. There was a low rumble in his chest, his large hand encasing my hip.

"Keep doing that and I won't be able to control myself." He warned, and I knew he was being honest. I could already begin to feel the swell in his pants, the burning in my body returning, only for a whole other reason this time. There was a yearning in my heart to be close to Eric and Godric, and not just in proximity. We hadn't all been intimate together in far too long. Either I was too exhausted from the coven meetings, or we would be arguing over something or other; that something usually revolving around a mysterious blonde that popped up out of nowhere last night. I didn't dare mention Sookie, and instead, let the burning ache between my legs do the thinking for me.

My lips never left Eric's neck, trailing up the length before reaching his ear. I nipped at the lobe teasingly, my devious smile growing wider and wider with every tense muscle, with every low growl emitting from the blonde. It brought me great happiness to know that I could pleasure a vampire that had been with just about every sort of woman imaginable. He knew things that I never thought were possible. He had more experience than I ever would. To know that I knew exactly how to pull his strings, well it only seemed to cause that need between my legs to grow.

"You shouldn't tease." Godric voice had grown low as he sat watching my seduction.

I sent him the most sensual look I could muster, my hand reaching out to him as I continued to nip at Eric's lobe, my tongue flicking out every so often. Both of Eric's hands rested on my hips as he moved me so that I was straddling his lap, one of his hands sneaking between my legs and to the crotch of my shorts. My breath caught in my throat the moment his finger tips teased me, rubbing against the thin fabric expertly. He wasn't the only one getting in on the fun though, Godric moulding himself around Eric's and my side, his feather light touch dancing across my back and to the clasp of my bra. I shuddered against both of them, feeling my arousal peaking at their teasing touches. They were always able to make me feel things I never thought were possible. I knew I would never find pleasure like this with anyone else in the world. We were connected beyond anything else; when they touched me, it felt like mini orgasms were rolling through my body. They had barely even began when the moans were already escaping my lips, my eyes fluttering close as I ceased my own teasing and laid my forehead against Eric's collar bone. I felt Eric's soft lips brushing across the curve of my neck before the distinct flick of his fangs unsheathed and came to rest over my pulsing vein, the blood pumping beneath the thin patch of skin.

"Bite me." I urged the vampire, knowing he wanted it more than anything. And I did as well. I didn't know what it was about their bites, but it was more pleasurable than painful. It felt like pure pleasure was flowing through my blood whenever those fangs slid into my body, and I knew it was their pleasure I was feeling.

Eric didn't waste a moment, complying almost immediately. A gasp sounded in the room, and I was glad that the deafening music was hiding our activities from the rest of the crowded bar. I would have died in embarrassment if they could all hear us. But then again, in the heat of the moment, I knew I wouldn't care who was witnessing or listening to our love making. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the pleasure; the sheer bliss I knew was inevitable.

What drew out my first orgasm however, wasn't from either vampire's touches, but the moment that Godric too slid his fangs into the other side of my neck. I was in heaven; I was in a blissful, orgasmic heaven. I didn't even feel in control of myself. I felt like I was having an out of body experience, just floating there as fireworks erupted from inside my body. From the growls both vampires were making, I knew they were feeling everything that I was. Their grasps tightened, their fangs digging deeper into my neck, not enough to hurt, but just enough to show their possession. I was theirs. There may have been doubt. There may always be arguments between us all. I may never get rid of the ugly green monster residing inside of me. But one thing was for certain; we would forever be a triumvirate. There would just always be the three of us. No one, not an ounce of time, would ever be able to alter the connection, the link that we all shared now.

I wasn't sure how long the pleasurable high lasted. It could have been mere minutes, or it could have been hours, maybe even days. Hell, time was the last thing on my mind. But eventually, the orgasm did start to subside, the fangs slowly retracting from their possessive marks on my neck. Neither went to cover the small holes with their blood, to heal me in any way. They were marking me, making sure everyone knew that I belonged to both of them, despite whatever we may all be going through right now.

"That was..." I let out the breath I never knew I had held in. I felt breathless; my heart racing in my chest to the point that I thought it was going to leap right out of my body. I leaned my sweaty forehead against Eric's shoulder, the blonde nuzzling his nose into my hair. Godric was slowly rubbing my back, calming my worked up body into a relaxed state. I slumped against both vampires in exhaustion. I had gone through so much both physically and emotionally tonight that all I wanted was to curl up in bed with my lovers and sleep the rest of the night, and the day, away.

"Amazing." Godric finished for me, and I could just hear the smile in his voice. That in turn made me want to smile. Godric rarely ever smiled, he never had much since I met him. He had been just so withdrawn and maybe even depressed, that smiling seemed more like a chore to him than being natural. And even now, though I knew he was happier than he had been months ago, I knew he wasn't in the bet of places. How could he be when he was always in between Eric and I. And I hated myself for putting him in that position. I hated myself for getting angry at him for just trying to keep the peace, for trying to keep us all happy. I vowed to work harder, to help Godric find that happiness. Because I still feared that Godric would one day want to leave us. Twice now, he had been close to meeting the sun. I wasn't so sure either Eric or I would be able to talk him out of doing it a third time.

"Indeed..." Eric began before I felt his arms grow tense around me. I felt it almost immediately, Eric shutting down. It was like a brick wall was being built at the speed of light, blocking the blood bond that we shared. I frowned as I lifted my head, ready to question what was wrong. But then I saw the look on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I couldn't understand what was wrong, but the moment that two syllable name passed through his lips, I knew this night was going to go downhill quickly. "Sookie."

I didn't even have time to register the fact that he was bringing her up after the orgasmic bliss we had all just experienced. Because before I could even utter a word, the door to the office flew open, banging against the wall loudly. I heard Godric's unneeded intake of breath and I had to force myself to turn in Eric's arms.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but a fuming Sookie Stackhouse certainly wasn't it.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Chapter Thirty Nine:**

Sookie stood there in the doorway to Eric's office with her arms crossed and a look of agitation on her face. Her gaze barely even registered the fact that I was there, her attention focused entirely on Eric. And his attention was solely on her, as well. In fact, if it hadn't of been for Godric's quick reflexes, I would have found myself flat on my ass on the floor as Eric stood abruptly. I grunted, Godric keeping a secure arm around me as if he thought I was just going to leap at the woman. Maybe he had a reason to worry. But I was trying to behave myself. Which was difficult when this once horrible night maybe just maybe had a hopeful chance to be salvageable. But now that Sookie was here, all of our issues were now back into the open and it was hard to rein in that ugly green monster.

"Sookie, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Eric's face was a cool mask, one that I wanted to slap right off.

"You can't just show up at _my_ house, tell me that you've bought _my_ house, and then take off without warning!" Sookie looked one step away from stomping her foot on the ground like a child. Her cheeks were growing a faint red as her anger grew, radiating right off of her.

It took me a minute to completely register what she had even said. I just sat there, Godric's arm tightening around me. I blinked repeatedly for a moment before my jaw dropped open, my eyes growing wide.

"You what!" I didn't even care that the screech sounding from my lips was embarrassing and high pitched. All I cared about was the fact that Eric, my Eric, had apparently bought her house. But not only that, but he had been there, at this house, with her. He had been there this entire time. While I had been in pure agony, while I had been squirming in pain, my body feeling like it was on fire, he had been with her doing god even knows what. That hurt. That felt like a hand had suddenly slammed right into my chest, grasped onto my already fragile heart, and began squeezing. "You...you were with her?"

Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shot me a quick glance. He wouldn't catch my gaze, however, his eyes dropping as he felt my glare.

"What the hell, Eric!" My hands curled into tight fists, my fingernails digging almost painfully into my palm as I tried my best not to let my anger boil over. But it was nearly impossible. Because I was pissed. I was angry as hell and hurt beyond belief. He had felt my pain. He had felt the agony I had gone through, the sheer torture Marnie had forced me to endure, and he had just had a grand old time hanging out with the woman he seemed to care more about than me. That killed me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to burst out crying at that moment, or slap Eric so hard that my hand would likely shatter.

"Not now, Savannah."

"Not now, Savannah?" My anger was growing by the second, and having Eric talk to me like I was a little child that needed to comply with his ever demand, it didn't help one bit. "We're going to talk about this _right now_."

"I said not now." He snapped, snarling at me with those fangs peeking from beneath his top lip. "We'll discuss this at home."

"Oh fuck that." I shook my head furiously. "We're going to..."

"You can't just buy my house, Eric!" Sookie interrupted, forcing the conversation back onto her. I growled, my fingernails beginning to draw blood as I glared daggers at the blonde girl. I wanted to rip out her throat with my bare hands. Maybe that was the vampire blood that was constantly coursing through me doing the talking, but I didn't care. This little goody two shoes bitch was ruining _everything_ and I hated her for it.

"It's no longer your house." Eric crossed his arms loosely over his chest, his gaze settling on her. "It's mine."

"No, Eric, it's _my_ house." she did stomp her foot on the ground this time, and if I hadn't been so furious, I probably would have laughed.

"Calm down, Savannah." Godric pleaded, whispering into my ear. His free hand began rubbing up and down the length of my arm. His attempt at soothing my anger failed however, and if his arm hadn't of been there, I was certain I would have attacked. Whether it would have been Sookie or Eric, that remained to be seen.

"No, I'm not going to..."

"I want you to sell me back my house." Sookie once again ignored the fact that there were others in the room and just talked over me. Because apparently her house issues were more important than anything else.

"Now why would I do that?" Eric raised an eyebrow, he too ignoring the fact that Godric and I were here at all. I was surprised he wasn't eye fucking her yet. I'm sure that was still to come. "I already told you why I bought your house, Sookie..."

"You may have bought the house but the house does not come with me in it." she argued fiercely.

"Well then I seriously overpaid." Eric rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What's done is done, Sookie. You're house is just one of my many investments..."

"I will never be yours."

"Right, because I'm his." I found myself spitting out bitterly.

That seemed to draw Sookie's attention to the fact that she wasn't simply alone in the office with Eric. Her gaze finally settled on Godric and me, her scrutinizing stare sweeping over me as if she was already judging who I was. Her eyes rested on the double fang marks and I couldn't believe the appalled expression she had the audacity to wear. From what I understood, she fucked around with both Bill and Eric; she couldn't judge me a single bit, especially since she didn't understand my relationship with Eric and Godric. It was more than just a mere relationship; it was more than just sex or intimacy. We were a triumvirate. We were part of each other. Sookie was too daft to possibly understand that.

"You were at Merlotte's earlier. You were the one talking with Holly." Realization finally dawned.

"And here I thought I always left a lasting impression." I snorted, my teeth grinding together.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well that's not really any of your business, now is it?" I snapped back. If I wasn't so pissed at her and didn't want to rip her head off, I would have found the shocked look on her face amusing. She clearly wasn't used to be talked back to.

She shook off my statement quickly however, and turned back to Eric in accusation. "I guess it didn't take you long to jump back on the horse. How many other women have you fucked and drank from?"

"Well aren't your feisty tonight?" Eric smirked, completely ignorant to the fact that she had practically just called me another one of his conquests. He didn't deny it at all, and I think that's what stung the most. "I like saucy Sookie. She's so much more fun."

"You can't just claim to care about someone and turn around and do _that_" she pointed rudely at me, indicating the fact that I was nearly half naked on his couch with two separate fang marks on my neck. "What happened to wanting to claim me? Or was that just another one of your lies?"

My heart stopped at that. Claim her? He wanted to claim her? But he had already claimed me. I was his, that's what he made sure I knew every single night before we had even gotten together. And now suddenly, he was throwing me to the curb?

"Is this true?" I was surprised that it was Godric who questioned Eric.

The Viking couldn't ignore his maker like he could me, however, and was forced to send Godric a brief look.

"It's not as it sounds."

"It sounds exactly how I'm hearing it." there was an edge to his voice, the same edge that been there when he had been defending Eric earlier when we were arguing. Maybe just maybe Godric was beginning to slide on over to Team Savannah, not that I exactly wanted teams. But right now, Eric seemed to be on an island all on his own, an island that apparently he wanted Sookie to be included on and not the other two halves of this triumvirate.

"We'll discuss this later." Eric frowned.

"No, perhaps we should discuss this now." Godric too frowned, the two now glaring at each other.

And of course, Sookie just had to inject herself into a conversation that didn't concern her. "What's going on here, Eric?"

"It's none of your business. Why don't you run on back to your little hick town and mind your own business." I glared daggers at her.

"Who are you anyways?" her eyes narrowed, her hands planting on her hips.

"Someone you really don't want to piss off."

She just kept staring at me for the longest time to the point that I found myself fidgeting nervously at Godric's side. Godric and Eric, meanwhile, seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with one another, both of their angers rising to the point that my blood was boiling. It felt like flames were licking at my skin and I shuddered from the sensation. I wasn't sure I would ever get used to feeling everything that they did, and with such intensity.

"You two need to cool it." I tried to ignore the way she was staring at me and tried to focus on the two vampires. I laid my hand on Godric's arm, only to yelp in pain, feeling as if a leather whip had come down hard on my hand. I bit down on my bottom lip as I nursed my hand to my chest, staring in shock at Eric and Godric. Whatever was going on between those two I was receiving the backlash. "Guys..."

"Why can't I hear you?" Sookie demanded to know.

"Um, are you deaf?" I sent her a dirty look while soothingly rubbing my sore hand.

"I can't _hear_ you." She spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old. She rolled her eyes when I just stared blankly at her. "Your thoughts, I can't hear your thoughts."

That seemed to have interested Eric, his attention being drawn from his maker and to the blonde. "You can't hear her?"

Sookie shook her head, tilting her head to the side as she continued to stare at me. "With vampires, it's like this white empty hole. You're just not there. But with her...it's just this empty darkness."

I watched curiously as she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself and subconsciously inching towards Eric. Which I didn't like at all. Godric was so focused on Eric that his arm had loosened around my waist, allowing me to stand, my hands still curled into tight fists at my sides.

"How interesting." Eric briefly glanced at me. "I wonder if you could have heard her before..."

"Before?" Sookie frowned, gazing up at Eric, momentarily forgetting why she had come here in the first place. "Who is she, Eric? _What_ is she?"

"That's none of your concern." I was surprised when Eric's expression hardened. "If all you came here for was to yell at me about my house, I'm afraid your arguments have fallen on deaf ears."

"It's _my _house!" she threw her arms up into the air. "And you can't just ignore my questions, Eric. Who is she? What is she? Why can't I hear her?"

"Don't you worry yourself over that." he smirked down at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Sookie. But don't worry; I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"I wouldn't count on it." her face scrunched up in disgust. "But then again, knowing you, you'll drag me into your vampire shit _again_."

"That was Bill. I've never..."

"You nearly got me killed all because you wanted revenge for your family. Who were murdered over a thousand years ago!"

That seemed to strike a nerve with Eric. I knew better than anyone that he could be teasing and having fun one minute, and then a vicious animal the next. All it took was one little comment to bring that monstrous vampire out, and Sookie just happened to say all the right things.

"I would suggest leaving, Miss Stackhouse." Eric's voice was dangerously low, his eyes narrowed into slits as his arms fell to his sides tensely.

Sookie wasn't stupid enough to stick around, shockingly enough. "This isn't over, Eric. I want _my_ house back."

Eric just glared down at her until she scurried from the room. I had to stop myself from fist pumping the air in victory, knowing that now without Sookie to take the brunt of his anger, I was likely going to end up being the victim.

Silence rang through the room for the longest time, no one daring to speak. I bit my lip, staring down at my feet, feeling like an idiot as I just stood there. I would have sat if Godric hadn't of stood, his hand resting on the small of my back.

"We'll discuss this at home." Godric's voice was eerily even, and I knew it was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>"Is anyone going to say anything?" I sat on the couch in the penthouse suite, staring between the vampires on either side of the room. Godric stood by the large windowed wall, glaring out at the starry night while Eric sat bitterly in a chair in the far corner. I was evenly between the two, with a nice escape route not too far away in case things got a bit out of hand. I didn't hope for it, but Sookie's sudden appearance tonight brought up a lot of dark subjects that I knew were going to end in shouting and harsh words being said. Probably mostly from myself.<p>

"How could you?" Godric finally turned, glaring across the room at Eric. "How could you just go to that girl's house and ask to claim her?"

"_My_ house." Eric made sure to correct, only for the darkest glare I had ever seen Godric muster to be thrown at him. "And it was merely an offer, nothing more. We all know she won't accept it anyways. She hated when Bill tried to possess her."

"It doesn't matter, Eric. You still went there looking to claim another. Which you know you cannot claim two humans at the same time. So what about Savannah? What about the woman you went to extreme lengths to keep as yours?"

Eric sighed, looking away, refusing to meet either Godric's or my gaze.

"I defended you, my son. I thought Savannah was foolish to believe you didn't love her. I thought she was merely letting her emotions get the better of her." Godric shook his head in disappointment. "But I see now that I was the one being foolish, because she was completely right all along."

"Don't start this, Godric." Eric grunted. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this _again_."

"I think we need to discuss this. I think we need to discuss us." Godric narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a step forward.

"No, we really don't." Eric shook his head with narrowed eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love her? How many fucking times do I need to prove that?"

I didn't know what to say. It was me this time who sat there silently as Godric and Eric argued. Soon they switched to Swedish and some other ancient language that I couldn't follow. And still, I just sat there, staring down at my lap, my hands gripping each other tightly. I tried as best as I could to keep my composure, to not burst into the tears that I knew were waiting in the wings. I had gone through just too much tonight. I was exhausted physically and emotionally and didn't want to get into this. But I knew we had to. Because there were just too many issues to try and pretend they didn't exist. The longer we went on that way, the worst everything was going to end up. If there was even a chance that this could all be salvageable, then I was willing to try. Even if it was painful to face the truth.

It was hard to accept that Eric had been with Sookie tonight. Of all the things he could have been doing, he had been there with her, at her house. I had been in pure agony, feeling as if my insides were burning into nothing, feeling as if my heart and soul were being dug right out of me by Marnie. Godric had swept in to protect me, to take care of me despite the words we shared earlier. But it had taken much longer for Eric to do the same. And now I knew why. He had been with her; he had ignored the fact that I was in so much pain and stayed with her until finally, Godric's calls had forced him back to Fangtasia. But not only that, he also bought her house. How could he possibly deny loving her and then buy her house? That didn't seem like just some friendly thing to do. You just don't go around buying people's houses that you don't care about.

But the worst, the part of this that felt like my heart was being ripped out inch by inch, torn into a million tiny little pieces, was the fact that he tried to claim her. That hurt the most. That felt like my whole world was crumbling down. Because almost from day one, he had insisted that I was his. He had haunted me even when I was at Yale, making sure that I knew I belonged to no one else but him. Hell, he had shown up at my apartment, only to kidnap me weeks later. And now, after all we've been through, he was just willing to throw me to the curb so he could claim Sookie as his? Didn't it matter at all that I had been the one to help save his maker? Didn't it matter at all that I was doing all of this, dealing with the witches, for him? Did I really mean that little to him?

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. I curled my hands ion tight fists, I tried biting down on my bottom lip to keep them at bay, but it was no use. Soon, my vision was growing blurry and I knew it wouldn't take much more before I was a complete mess. And I hated that. When had I become this girl? I had been so strong willed, so independent. I had never really relied on anyone other than myself my entire life. I put myself through college; I fought against distractions to meet my goals. And now all of that hard work seemed to just go spiralling down the drain. Because I wasn't in New York living it up at the newspaper of my dreams. Instead, I was here in Louisiana, with two vampire lovers that I would forever be bonded to arguing with one another. I was here, just waiting for my heart to be broken completely, waiting as these witches slowly but surely took my life, because I knew that's where this was all headed. Marnie wouldn't stop until she had everything she ever wanted; power. She didn't care about anything other than having all the power. And it was my magic, the gifts I had been born with, that she had her sights on.

And that was the single reason that I had to blink away the tears, that I had to pull myself together, at least for now. The logical side of me, the part of me that had gotten me through four strenuous years at Yale, knew that there would be time to talk about all of this later. We could argue until our ears bled if we wanted to. I could cry, I could fall apart, let my heart ache, after these witches were dealt with. We needed to pull together, as the powerful triumvirate I knew we were, and figure out a way to stop Marnie before she destroyed us all. And after tonight, I knew more than ever now that she was dangerous, that she needed to be stopped, and soon. She had brought that dead bird to life using the magic she had drained me of. Who knew what she could continue to do. We couldn't take that chance. She was delving into dark magic, magic that could change everything with only a snap of her fingers. We needed to do something, and fast.

So as much as I wanted to curl up into a ball and feel sorry for myself, crying myself to sleep, I knew that I couldn't. I rubbed at my eyes, inhaled slowly, before raising my gaze to the two still arguing vampires.

"Guys..." I called to them, my voice wavering. I had to shake my head, roll my shoulders before calling to them again, this time with a stronger voice. "Eric, Godric, you need to stop..."

But they didn't listen to me. It was as if I wasn't even there. They just argued, shouting what I assumed to be harsh words at one another. Both looked ready to attack and I knew that if either started throwing punches, I wouldn't be able to stop them at all.

"Guys!" I slowly rose to my feet, hesitantly stepping forward. I kept my distance, however, knowing that if things did come down to blows, I didn't want to be the one standing between them. "You have to stop fighting. Please!"

To Eric and Godric, I was invisible. They didn't hear me, they didn't see me, I wasn't even there. And that started to frustrate me.

"Hello!" I waved my hands around, hoping to catch their attention. I even tried lashing at them through our bond, the beast from within clawing at the blood we all shared. But still, nothing. There wasn't even a flinch from either of them. I grunted, muttering under my breath. "Are you seriously kidding me right now?"

I tried the most idiotic move I could ever have done; I put myself between them, hoping that if they realized I was there, if they could physically see me, they would pay me some attention. But nothing. They just kept snapping at one another, only having eyes for the other. I could feel my frustration and anger mixing, boiling to the point that I was going to explode. Maybe it was only child syndrome finally taking effect after all these years and I just wanted the attention to be on me, but I was starting to get pissed off. Didn't they realize that this bickering wasn't going to help anything? Sure, I wanted to slap Eric really really hard, I wanted to shout at him, to cry and plead with him to be mine, not Sookie's. But we didn't have time for that. We had bigger fish to fry.

"Both of you stop it!" I threw each a dark glare, hoping it would snap them out of it. It didn't, and I couldn't stop the anger from swelling inside of me until it began expanding to both vampires. I wasn't sure how; I never was able to understand how I was able to do it, but with the sudden burst of fury and impatience I was able to throw my hands out towards both vampires, halting them in their place. "Just shut up!"

I waited them to turn their angry words onto me, but not a single sound met my ears. I risked a glance at them both and found them frozen to the spot, their mouths opening as if they were trying to mouth off to me, but neither were able to utter a single word. Godric, after a moment, exhaled slowly and relaxed his tense muscles, knowing there was no way fighting whatever control I had over them. Eric however, was as furious as ever, but this time, it wasn't towards Godric and was once again directed towards me. His fangs had extended and low grunts were beginning to sound from the back of his throat. His fists were curled into tight fists and I knew that the moment I let that control slip, he would be leaping across the distance between us.

"We have bigger problems right now than...Sookie." I tried my hardest not to spit out her name bitterly. "So you two need to stop yelling at each other so we can figure shit out."

Godric nodded, always the reasonable one. Eric of course, still looked like he wanted to punch his fist through the wall. Or my face. I could already feel the control I had over them beginningto slip away. I could feel it in the blood that flowed through my veins. It was like grasping onto a thin piece of string with a giant boulder on the other end. It was slipping through my fingers and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I grit my teeth, my hands beginning to shake as I lost the hold I had on them. Godric must have known exactly what was happening as the moment the control slipped free, he leapt around me, slamming Eric up against the wall with a single hand curled around his throat. I jumped, a yelp emitting from my lips as my eyes grew wide, not expecting the sudden action.

"Calm down, my son." Godric gave him an even look. "Let her speak."

"You little..." Eric hissed with narrowed eyes. "I thought we've talked about this..."

"I'm sorry, but neither of you were listening." I shakily wrapped my arms around myself as I looked away from his piercing gaze. "It's not like I wanted to..."

"Let me go, Godric."

"No." Godric shook his head, his hand tightening around Eric's throat. "Go ahead Savannah, say what you need to."

I inhaled sharply, nodding as I took a hesitant step forward. "I never exactly told you what happened tonight. Everything was just so messed and I was in so much pain that I just never got around to it."

"I never thought to ask." Godric admitted. "I was just so concerned with your safety."

"So was I." I agreed. "But we have to talk about it. Because it's big, Godric. It's...it's scary as hell."

Godric grew tense, throwing a look over his shoulder to where I stood. His eyebrows were furrowed together, a frown settled on his lips. "What happened, Savannah? You can tell us."

"Yes, please, go ahead and tell us what happened after you left _Merlotte's_." Eric sneered.

I ignored his comment; I had to right now. "I was alone with her – with Marnie – before the meeting started."

"Well that was a brilliant idea." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Quiet." Godric demanded, sending Eric a pointed look. "Don't make me command you, Eric."

Eric glared daggers down at his own maker but didn't utter another sound.

"Go on, Savannah. What happened with Marnie?" Godric encouraged.

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair. "She grabbed onto my wrists and was chanting in some obscure language. Right away I knew somethingwas wrong, but I just couldn't get away from her. And before long..." I shuddered, remembering the horrible, dreadful feeling. It felt like everything was being sucked out of me. Like all of the good, all of the souls I had aided, was being stolen from me by that evil, dark witch of a woman.

"Savannah?" Godric pulled me from my thoughts, looking as if he wanted to join me at my side and take me into his arms. I shook my head thought, keeping him at a distance. I knew if he drew me into those warm, strong protective arms that I would just break. And right now I needed to muster all the courage that I could. I needed to keep my composure to get through this.

"Sorry." I chewed on my bottom lip as I continued. "It...It felt like she was sucking the life right out of me."

"Like every other time?" he questioned.

"No, it was different." I shook my head. "It was like she was digging through my magic, like she was searching for something. And she found it I think."

"Found what?"

"My necromancy." I answered in a whisper, a chill shooting up my spine. "I...I saw them all; every single soul, every single death, I saw it all over again. Only it was different than when I first saw the visions. It's different than when I feel a soul has passed on. It didn't feel good; it didn't feel _right_. It was almost like I was drowning in death and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape."

Godric did move towards me this time, letting go of Eric and turning towards me. I held up a hand however, to stop him.

"Please don't." I pleaded. "Just...just let me say this, okay?"

Godric sighed but nodded, keeping his distance.

I had to take another deep breath before continuing. "Holly took me into the bathroom, not knowing what was wrong, and while we were in there, well the meeting sort of started without us."

"Why do I have a feeling you have yet to tell us the true danger?"

"Because I haven't yet." I closed my eyes, hating that this had all happened to us. Why did we have to get stuck with witches? Why did they have to form in our city? They could have gone anywhere, so why here? Why now? Destiny I suppose. Fate was a bitch at times. "Marnie started chanting some ritual to ease her dead bird into the afterlife. That itself worried me, but then she started muttering that language again, the same as she spoke earlier, and...and..."

"And?" he prompted with a nod, encouraging me to go on. "What happened, Savannah? What did she do?"

"She..." my voice was barely above a whisper, wavering as I shook on the spot. "The bird...she..."

"Oh spit it already." Eric snapped from where he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed tight across his chest.

I felt a lump rising in my throat, and for a moment, I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe. I could feel that fear, that panic in the pit of my stomach and it just froze me to the spot. I couldn't move, I couldn't utter a word. I was too scared. Because witnessing what I had tonight, _feeling_ it all, it was just horrible, it was agonizing and I wished I could just forget it. But I couldn't. Because in my heart, I knew where this could lead. If she could bring a bird back to life by tapping into my necromancer, what else could she do? Would she be able to control the dead, and in turn, vampires? Would we have a crap load of zombies on our hands? It was frightening to realize that Marnie had a greater understanding of my powers, my magic, than I did.

"Well?" Eric pestered.

There was just something in his tone that edged me the wrong way. Why did he always have to be a jackass? Why did he always have to be a cold hearted bastard that cared about no one but himself? And how the hell had I fallen in love with him? Oh right, because when he wasn't trying, and by complete mistake, he could be kind and gentle hearted. It was rare, of course, and he always seemed to ruin the good moments minutes later, but there was a good side to him.

I just wasn't seeing it right now.

"Come on, Savannah, tell us already."

I couldn't take his attitude and without meaning to, I just let it all blurt out. "She brought the fucking bird to life! Are you happy now, Eric? One minute bird was dead and the next it was fucking alive."

I stood there, my chest heaving as I glared across the room at the blonde. Not a single word was uttered, and the only sound in the room alone was my unsteady breaths. Both vampires just stood there, still and stone, and if I wasn't actually staring at them, I would have thought I was alone all together

"Say something." I demanded, looking between Eric and Godric for a reaction. No one was freaking out; no one was acting like it was no big deal. They were just standing there, not saying a word, with the most masked expressions I had ever seen. And it frustrated me. Enough to the point that I threw my hands up into the air. "Oh just say something, will you? I'm freaking out here and I could use a little support."

When neither even blinked in response I felt my patience level beginning to take a nose dive.

"I can't believe you two." I shook my head, feeling the tears pricking my eyes again. I wasn't sure if it was because I was so emotionally freaked out by what happened earlier with Marnie, or because I was so frustrated with the two of them. Hell, maybe I was just an emotional mess in general; it had been a _long_ night after all. Either way, I had to raise a hand up to rub at my eyes, not wanting to cry in front of them. There had been way too many tears shed lately. And it wasn't going to help anything right now. "I'm scared as hell and you're just being..."

I never got the chance to finish however, as a gust of wind sent my hair flying over my shoulders. I had to blink a handful of times before realizing that Eric was standing before me a bit too close. I gulped, slowly craning my neck up to catch his gaze. I had to look away however, those piercing blue eyes boring right through me with such intensity that it was unnerving. Or at least I tried to look away. Eric had my chin clasped between his fingers faster than I could have moved and had forced my gaze to stay connected with his. My heart was yammering away in my chest as he just stared down at me, his orbs searching mine, as if he was looking deep into my soul. And maybe he was. We had a bond, the three of us, unlike any other. It wasn't just a bond between vampire and human. It wasn't just any ordinary blood bond. We were a triumvirate, and while we still didn't entirely understand it, I knew we were connected far deeper than just our blood, just our emotions.

"Don't do that." his tone didn't hold a single hint of malice or anger. It was even, and I knew the tone well. He was trying not to feel, to not let whatever emotions this giant of a Viking was feeling. I attempted to push at our bond, but there was still that sturdy as steel wall between us. "Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

"I'm scared." I was surprised that I sounded so vulnerable, so defeated. He and Godric were always able to make me feel things, both good and bad, that I had never allowed myself to feel in the past. I let my guard down around them, even when I was completely unaware of it.

"Whatever she's doing, I won't let her..." He trailed off, his eyes closing for a moment as he raised his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear so tenderly I had to do my best to hide my surprise. How could he go from being such a heartless monster to that sweet lover he rarely let seen in only milliseconds? "I won't let her hurt you."

His eyes opened and I was even more surprised at the burning flame set in his orbs. He lowered until his lips were just barely brushing against my forehead lovingly.

"I promise you that, lover."

"No you can't." I shook my head, my hands itching to clutch onto Eric and never let him go. How could he make me hate everything about him one minute, and want nothing more than for him to protect me the next? Eric must have sensed that need, the desire for his arms to mould themselves around me like I was meant to be tucked into his embrace, and he did just that. I squeezed my eyes shut as I did clutch onto his dark grey t-shirt, digging my head into his chest searching for that warm, safe place that I yearned for.

"We won't let her hurt you. Not again." It was Godric this time who made the vow. I felt his hand on the small of my back, a jolt of electricity shooting right up my spine and the triumvirate being linked completely. Goosebumps rose on my arms as a warmth spread through my bones, my blood practically buzzing with life. "I don't care what Bill threatens us with, you will not go back there, Savannah."

"But that won't stop her." I reminded him. "She'll just do it from a distance. She's done it before."

"Then we'll stop her." there was a dark underlying tone to Eric's promise. "We'll take care of her."

"But..."

Eric unwrapped his arms from around me, but before I could complain, his held my face gingerly in his hands. His long fingers gently caressed my cheeks as his gaze bored right through mine, the fire still dancing in his eyes. "You can hate me all you want, Savannah. Don't try to deny it, I can feel it. A part of you wants nothing more than to be in my arms, but yet a part of you feels repulsed by the sight of me. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you must believe me, lover. I never did this intentionally. I swear that to you. But I promise you with my entire dead, cold heart that I will kill her. I'll kill that bitch and Bill if I have to. I won't let them take you away from me. Ever."

I was shocked by his words. After everything that had happened not only tonight, but for the past few weeks, I had found myself doubting if he even cared at all. There were little glimpses, of course, into that love that had been there long before Sookie ever became a factor. But the bad always seemed to overshadow any good of this dysfunctional relationship. But the way he was looking at me, as if I was the only person in the world; like the way he first looked at me months ago, it made me believe that he did care. Maybe he still loved Sookie, maybe I wouldn't win in this war for Eric's heart; but he did love me, even just a fraction.

And right now, that was enough.


	41. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty:**

I let out a long sigh as I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror late the next day. The sun was close to setting and I knew both Eric and Godric would be rising any minute. Unlike last night, the moment I found myself awake, I had to get up, I had to do something to distract my thoughts. Because if I let myself dwell too much on Marnie, Sookie or even Bill, I would end up working myself up into a panic. So I did everything I could to distract myself. I read what I could of some of the books and resources Godric had gotten his hands on concerning triumvirates and necromancy; I cooked an entire meal, only to find myself not hungry; I even reorganized the closet all my clothes were stuffed into in the spare bedroom, just for something to do. Eventually the mindless tasks took me till early evening when I slipped into the bathroom for a longer than normal shower.

Which was the stupidest thing I could have done.

Because what else was there to do in the shower than think? No matter how scalding hot or freezing cold the water was that was pelting down around me, no matter how many times I shampooed my hair or scrubbed my body, there was just nothing to stop myself from dwelling on all our problems. I thought about Sookie, which only ended up pissing me off to the point that I squeezed the life, and contents, out of the shampoo bottle. I thought about Bill and his threats not only towards me, but towards Eric and Godric as well. Instead of being pissed at the young vampire however, I found myself worried. What would happen if Eric and Godric couldn't do anything about Marnie? What if I just stopped going to the meetings and she got worse? Would Bill blame me? Would he blame Eric and Godric until finally, he killed us all?

And then there was the big problem, the big one; Marnie.

What was she capable of? She had this innocent act about her. She acted as if magic was her religion, her way of life, that she only delved into the good, using energy of nature to path her way. But that was complete bullshit. She wanted power. That was all she sought for. And I just happened to be that source of power for her. She could tap into my necromancy, my essence, until she was satisfied. And so far, there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop her. I had tried shielding, and while it somewhat worked, I just wasn't strong enough to stop her completely. The best I could do was to monitor that power she tried to drain me of and make sure she didn't go too far.

And unfortunately, that was the downside of staying far far away from Marnie like we had agreed last night. How could I control Marnie's usage of my necromancy if I wasn't there? If I wasn't trying? Sure, I could try to shield from a distance, but I knew enough about magic to know that touch was necessary for greater power. It was why once the circle all joined hands, there was a buzzing of magic lacing through each and every one of us, circuiting through us before landing on Marnie, the ring leader. Without that touch, without actually being there, I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

And that worried me. Because I had seen with my very own eyes that bird come to life. It was dead, completely dead to the world. Animals may not have the same sort of essence as humans or vampires did to me, but I could sense the fact that it had no soul, that it had passed on peacefully without the help of some obscure chanting. But Marnie couldn't leave well enough alone, bringing that innocent life back into the living. It flapped its wings like it had never died to begin with, and that scared the living shit out of me. If she could do that to a bird with my necromancy, then who knows what else she could do with it? Could she bring back humans too? Would she?

"Yes." I muttered to myself with a deep set frown on my lips.

I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in the dark circles under my eyes in disgust. I looked like crap, and I knew last night hadn't helped at all. There had just been too much stress, too much conflict, and far too much magic being used. I would just love to go back to those endless nights of studying, of cursing the mounds of thick, heavy textbooks than to deal with this. Studying for some exam or writing a major essay seemed far easier compared to this.

How the hell had I gotten caught up in all this mess?

"Vampires." I sighed, shaking my head.

It all came down to vampires in the end.

If I had only said no to Sarah that first night of Christmas break and hadn't of gone to Fangtasia, maybe none of this would have happened.

Then again, who was to say I still wouldn't have met Godric at Yale? I probably would have met Eric at some point. I had a feeling fate would have brought the three of us together somehow, even if I could change the past. No, this was all meant to happen. Why? I wasn't so sure. But everyone had a destiny, right? Mine just seemed a bit more screwed up than others.

"Talking to yourself again?"

An ear piercing screech escaped my lips as I jumped a foot into the air, my heart racing so fast I thought it was going to leap right out of my chest. Either that, or I was going to have a heart attack.

"What the hell, Eric." I glared at the vampire standing behind me. The reflection of the blonde smirked as he raised a hand to brush my wet hair over one shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry lover." His smirk widened as he lowered until his human teeth scrapped across the length of my neck, his tongue flicking out just below my earlobe. I jumped again, but this time Eric wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my back against his front. Only a thing towel separated his naked body from mine, and my body responded accordingly. It didn't matter if we were fighting or if we were in a life or death situation; my body always ached for his. "Someone's feeling a bit..."

"Don't say it." I rolled my eyes, raising a hand to my chest to try and calm my heart. "Eric, we should..."

"Shh." He murmured, nuzzling his nose into my neck, taking a whiff of my scent as a growl sounded from deep within his chest. I could feel the rumble against my back, the sudden charge in our blood. His arm tightened around me, his other hand teasing the top of my towel. I shuddered against him, not able to deny the way he expertly made my body feel. Just a single touch from the vampire and it felt like every inch of my body was exploding with passion.

"Eric..." it was more of a moan than anything. I tried to fight my body's desire, but it was harder than it sounded. How could I possibly fight off a frisky and horny Eric Northman? The correct answer would be to never do so. But the logical side of me knew that I had to. Because we had to talk. "Eric stop we need to..."

"Stop talking." He tugged the towel free from my body, leaving me standing there naked before him. I risked a glance at our reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but moan at the sight. His hand was cupping my breast, his thumb flicking over my hardening nipple. That alone was enough to threaten sending my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

But no, I had to concentrate. We needed to talk about Marnie, about this plan of Eric's.

"Eric stop." I pushed at his arm around my waist. "We need to talk."

"No we don't." he insisted, nipping at my earlobe.

"Yes we...ah...oh god..." my back arched as his fingers pinched the nipple now, sending shockwaves through my body from head to toe. "We need to...oh...oh Eric...we need to talk."

"Shh, just enjoy." He whispered huskily.

And I would have. Hell, I did for a few minutes. I let the vampire work me up into a state of pure ecstasy. I was ready for him to dip his long, hard erection into me, for us to finally be intimate after far too long. Fuck, forget intimacy. I just wanted raw, passionate sex. He could throw me down onto the floor and take me like some wild animal and I would have been fine with that.

But my damn brain got in the way of all that. Because before I could reach that pulsing orgasm, before Eric could even take me completely, logic came crashing down around me. I groaned, silently muttering curses at my brain for doing this to me. But no matter what Eric did, and damn he did try, my brain was just refusing to let me enjoy any of it. He must have sensed something was wrong as he did stop for a minute, his reflection speaking wonders as I caught his gaze.

"What?" his voice was flat and not amused at the interruption. "What now, Savannah?"

"I need to go to the coven meeting tonight." I blurt out quickly before I could talk myself out of it.

He didn't say anything at first. He just stood there before me, one arm still wrapped around my waist, while the other fell to his side. An eyebrow rose as he searched my face in the mirror, searching for whatever answers to the questions he had. When he didn't find an answer that satisfied him, a frustrated grunt escaped his lips, his arm too falling to his side as he took a step back.

"You want to what?" he crossed his arms across his chest tightly, his lips forming into a thin, aggravated line.

I inhaled sharply before slowly turning around. I snatched up the discarded towel and wrapped it around myself, purely just to do somethingother than look at him as I explained my reasoning.

"I want to go to the meeting tonight." I repeated before correcting myself. "No, I need to."

"And why do you suddenly have this idiotic urge?"

"Just let me explain without freaking out, alright?" I risked a glance up at him, and when I saw that he wasn't about to say another word, I continued. "Marnie might know exactly the right things to say or do to tap into my necromancy no matter where I am, but if I'm there, I can at least control how far she goes. It's what I've been doing for the past couple of weeks."

"Last night..." Eric began before I stopped him.

"Last night I was caught off guard." I shrugged. "I didn't expect to be alone with her, and instead of protecting myself like I should have been, I shielded her from getting to you or Godric."

"Why would you be so..."

"So stupid?" I raised an eyebrow with a shake of my head. "Gee, I wonder why? Could it possibly be because I love both of you? It might have been stupid, and last night could have been avoided, but whatever she was chanting, she was ripping through me, digging for something. And I couldn't risk her hurting you or Godric. By the time I got around to shielding her from me, I just wasn't strong enough."

"So why would you go back? Who's to say you're strong enough this time?"

"Maybe I won't be, but I'm the only one who can control what she does enough to make sure the farthest she does is to bring a stupid bird back to life. Who's to say she wouldn't try something more dangerous while you're off talking with Bill? At least if I'm there..." I reasoned.

"You're only going to end up getting yourself killed." Eric shook his head, already shutting down to the idea. "Not going to happen, Savannah."

"But..."

"I promised I wouldn't let her hurt you, not again. Let me keep my promise, Savannah."

"Like you kept your promise not to break my heart over Sookie." I couldn't help myself from spitting out. The moment the words slipped from my lips, I regretted them. This wasn't the time for this. Maybe after Marnie was dealt with, but not now.

Eric's expression darkened, his muscles tensing as his hands curled into fists at his sides. His fangs were threatening to descend entirely and I knew I was only seconds away from a full blown pissed off vampire.

"I didn't mean to say that." I sighed, taking a step forward. "I just mean that you can't promise that she won't hurt me again. Because she'll just try again tonight. And I can try my hardest to keep it from happening here, but it'll be easier if I'm in the same room with her."

"You've said it yourself that it's worst once you touch her." Eric grit his teeth together.

"But it also helps to have that connection. It'll be easier to control her usage than if I'm stuck here."I tried to make him understand. "It might not be the safest plan, but it's the best one I can think of."

Eric looked like he was going to argue against me, but before he could, Godric interrupted.

"She's right, Eric." Godric stepped into the room only wearing his usual loose linen pants.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Eric shook his head, rolling his eyes as he shot his maker a glare. "You can't be serious, Godric."

"As much as I would like to lock her away to ensure Marnie can't touch her, I know that we can't. And you know that just as well as I do." Godric sent me a brief look before focusing on Eric. "It's the only option we have."

"Or she could just not go, that's also an option." Eric was growing more frustrated by the second. "Am I the only sane one here? This is suicidal!"

"It's the only way." Godric sighed. "It's not ideal, but I believe in her. I believe that she can do what she says. She might not be able to stop Marnie, but if she can control the degree Marnie goes to, then that'll give you time to strategize with Bill on how to get rid of her."

"I know how to get rid of her." Eric growled. "I'll kill the little bitch."

"We talked about this." Godric held up his hand while shaking his head. "We need to run this passed Bill. Because if we don't, it'll fall onto our heads. Bill will make sure of it."

"He'll throw us under the bus whether we get his approval or not." Eric pointed out.

"Perhaps." Godric nodded. "But it's what's going to happen."

"This is idiotic!" Eric roared, looking ready to rip something, or someone, apart. "How could you possibly think this is a good idea? We'll be throwing her to the lions. She won't be able to protect herself."

"I'll be there to make sure nothing goes too far. The moment it gets too much for Savannah, I'll be there." Godric assured. "I won't let anything happen to her, Eric."

"No. End of story." Eric shook his head. "This won't happen."

"Eric, please, just listen to reason." I sighed.

"You're the one not listening to reason!"

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to keep calm. It wouldn't help the matter if I lost my temper too. So instead, I just walked up to the tense, angry vampire and hesitantly reached my hand out. He flinched as I tried to cup his cheek, but with a frown, I refused to back down and eventually cupped his warm cheek in my hand. He refused to look me in the eye, but that was just fine; he could still hear me without looking at me.

"I love that you care so much about me that you're refusing to listen to Godric and I. I love that you care so much about me that you're being stubborn as hell." I couldn't help the small, miniscule smile that began spreading across my lips. "But I need you to believe in me. I need you to believe that I won't do anything stupid, that I won't let anything happen to you or Godric..."

"It's not us I'm worried about." Eric grunted, still looking off to the side. "We can take care of ourselves, you can't."

"Yes I can." I insisted. "I'm a necromancer, remember? Marnie is tapping into my magic. That must mean I'm pretty powerful if she's using my magic to do all of this."

"You're naive and ignorant. She knows how to yield your gift more than you do." he made sure to point out to me.

"I know that. Believe me, my pride isn't very happy about that. But it still doesn't mean I'm completely helpless. I was caught off guard last night. I wasn't expecting any of that to happen. It also probably doesn't help that I was distracted from fighting with you two. But I won't be tonight. I'll be on my game, I'll concentrate and focus. I'll be fine."

"We're the ones who have to carry you into cemeteries after your meetings with her. I've seen the life in your eyes dull because of her. She's more capable than you might think."

"So am I." I argued. "Maybe I don't know everything that I need to about what I am. Maybe I'm weak and defenceless. And hell, I'm scared out of my mind right now. But I know we have to do this. Because if we don't, who knows what she'll do or who she'll hurt. She's power hungry. She needs to be taken care of now. Before anything else happens."

"So then just let me deal with this. Let us fight this battle."

"It's my battle too, Eric." I raised my other hand to his naked chest, laying it over where his dead heart lay. "Go to Bill, figure out how you're going to kill this bitch, and I'll deal with her in the meanwhile. I promise you, Eric Northman, that I'll be fine."

"And if you're not?" he finally turned his glare down onto me, his eyes narrowing into slits. "What then?"

"Well then I guess you'll be right." I shrugged. "And I'll let you have your way with me."

"This isn't a joke, Savannah."

"I know that." I let out another heavy sigh, something I was doing a lot of lately. "I know I have more than just myself to be thinking of now. We're a team. No, we're more than that. We're a triumvirate; you two, well you're my other halves. You're a part of me. I'm not going to get us all killed, I promise you that."

Eric was still grumpy as ever, and I knew he didn't like this one bit. But instead of arguing, instead of nixing the idea like he had been, he actually nodded.

"I want the record to show that I never approved of this."

"It's written down in the history books." I assured him, my small smile widening. "Thank you."

"This isn't going to end well, you know that, right? This is a shitty plan."

"Yeah well it's a pretty shitty situation, now isn't it?"

"Just remember, whatever happens tonight, I warned you."

* * *

><p>The King's guard could do nothing as Eric stormed the Compton estate, passing by them all in only a blink of an eye until he was standing before Bill's occupied desk, the vampire in question barely moving a muscle at the sudden intrusion.<p>

"Eric, what do I owe this pleasure?" Bill leisurely gazed up from his book to the Viking, raising an eyebrow at his elder.

"We need to have a little chat." Eric spat.

"Ah yes, I believe we do." Bill closed the book, placing it off to the side before folding his hands together on top of his desk. "I understand you've bought Sookie's house. Any chance I can convince you to sell it back to her?"

Eric's frown deepened. "No."

"To me then?" Bill pushed.

"No."

Bill's chipper smile faded, he too frowning. "Well I suppose we're at odds then."

"I suppose so." Eric stood there, his hands clasped together tightly before him.

"Why have you come here then if not to talk about your fascination with Sookie?" Bill questioned, leaning back in his chair questioningly.

"We have a little issue to discuss."

"A witch issue?" Bill assumed. "Would this be concerning the fact that they brought a bird back from the dead?"

"Yes." Eric narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the younger vampire. "Question is, how did you know about it?"

"I have someone on the inside." Bill couldn't help the smirk threatening to cross his lips. Any possible way to undermine Eric he was glad to achieve. "Other than your little human of course. You didn't think I would entirely trust you to make sure she didn't screw this up, did you? And it looks like I had a reason to be cautious."

"Savannah had nothing to do with this." Eric was quick to defend, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his hands.

"These were harmless witches before she ever joined their coven." Bill pointed out.

Eric stepped forward in intimidation. "And whose fault is that? You were the one adamant for her to join."

"She's the reason these witches are digging into necromancy. You have to admit that it's a bit alarming how powerful they've gotten since Savannah joined their ranks.

Eric's fists were curled at his sides now, trying to control his anger and not leap across the desk to rip Bill's head from his shoulder. "She never wanted this. I never wanted this. This was your doing, Bill."

"And now you're going to fix it." Bill demanded, puffing his chest out like a lion.

"Gladly." Eric voiced coldly. "But not because your ordering it of me. She's done. She's out. Whatever little game you're trying to play, it's over. If you threaten her again, I'll kill you." Eric grew closer to the desk, leaning forward and grasping onto the edge of the glass surface. "I'm older than half of the authority put together. I don't fear them, and I certainly don't fear you."

Bill leaned further back in his chair, putting distance between them. "Make this go away, Eric. I don't have to remind you of the implications of this. If this witch can control the dead, then she can control us. Fix this or else."

Eric gripped so tightly onto the desk that cracks were beginning to appear before he finally let go, rising to his full height as his fangs began peeking from his top lip. "Are you threatening me now?"

"I want the witch dead, Eric, or else I'll personally see to it that Savannah is the one to be terminated." Bill warned. "I refuse to believe she's innocent in all of this. She likely has you and Godric under her spell. She's dangerous, Eric..."

"I'd be careful what you say, if I were you."

"Just deal with this, Eric." A sour look crossed the confident king's face. "Before I have to. And you really don't want me to get more involved than I already am. For all of your sakes."

Eric grit his teeth together, glaring holes right through Bill. "I will go tonight." he sarcastically bowed slowly, dragging the mocking out for as long as he could "_my king."_

"Good." Bill stood, trying to regain whatever authority and power he could. "Thank you Sheriff."

Eric sent him one last glare before twisting on his heel and storming towards the door. He knew now more than ever that he needed to get rid of Marnie. Before the same could be done toSavannah.

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair in the corner of the meeting room, watching as the coven members took their spot in the circle. I had refused to join them, refused to take part in their activities for the night. Just because I wanted to be here to make sure Marnie didn't go overboard, it didn't mean I wanted to join in. Holly had thankfully agreed with me, and convinced Marnie to just let me watch for the evening. I was grateful for the blonde's support; after all, she had seen me at my worst last night.<p>

"So, what are we going to bring back next?"

That question forced my gaze up from my lap, my eyes shooting to an eager witch sitting on one side of Holly. There was a wide, excited grin on her face as she thought about the prospects of what last night could mean. Was she absolutely crazy? Didn't she know what happened last night? Bringing back the dead was not something anyone should want to mess with. Hell, I was a necromancer and I didn't want to deal with it. If I was forced to have this gift, then I was going to use it for good, that's it. It was bad enough when I found myself using my powers to control Eric and Godric. I felt dirty, it all felt wrong.

But maybe that was the difference between Marnie and I. I knew the difference between right and wrong. I might have felt it before, knowing I had this dark magic inside of me, but I knew it now more than ever that I did have a pure heart, that I wasn't evil just because of what I was. Marnie on the other hand, she was the epitome of evil, and I had a feeling she had been long before I ever came into the picture. I just happened to be a way for her to finally achieve all that she's ever wanted.

"A person." Marnie whispered.

Her comment fell on deaf ears for a moment, but I didn't seem to be the only one who thought they heard her wrong.

"Excuse me?" Jesus raised an eyebrow.

"A person." Marnie repeated with confidence.

I nearly fell right off my chair. My eyes grew wide, my pulse began to quicken, and if I hadn't of squashed the sudden fear that swept through me like a wild fire, I knew Godric would have burst into the room within seconds. I couldn't believe I was hearing her right, but I knew I was. My fear, the reason I had come here tonight to keep an eye on Marnie was to make sure raising a dead bird was as far as she went. And here she was, wanting to resurrect a human being. Was she absolutely insane? I knew I had real reason to worry about her, a real reason why I had to come here tonight. I just didn't realize how real it all was until now.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck?" Jesus stole the words right from my mouth. I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one who was floored by this decision. Death was just not something you should ever mess with. I knew that long before I ever realized what I was. Death was supposed to be permanent for a reason.

"We're going to raise a human body." There was a determination in Marnie's voice that sent a chill right up my spine, my hands beginning to shake in my lap. I thought I would just be monitoring her usage of whatever bit of my magic she could get her greedy hands on. I never expected that she would seriously want to raise a dead body. And tonight of all nights.

"_Hurry the fuck up, Eric." _I thought to myself. I knew that if she went ahead with this, that tonight was going to end much worse than last night had. Because it had felt excruciating merely for a small little bird to be brought back to life. How much of my power and energy would needed to be used for an actual human body? I wasn't sure I could take that kind of agony, that kind of drainage. And my beast didn't think so either as she was pacing back and forth within me, causing my stomach to churn, flipping and flopping away to the point that I thought I was going to end up throwing up before anything even happened.

Eric was right, he was so right it wasn't even funny. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight. Maybe I should have kept my distance from Marnie like we had all agreed to. Maybe I should have just let Eric and Godric take care of Marnie for me while I sat back and watched. But unfortunately, I couldn't just look back now. I had made this decision, and for good reason. I was just going to have to sit it out, hope and pray that Eric got permission from Bill to kill her, and very very soon. Before I found myself being the dead body tonight.

"This is where you lose me." Lafayette, Merlotte's cook and Jesus' boyfriend shook his head.

"Holy shit Marnie." Holly looked appalled at the suggestion.

"Why not a pigeon or something?" the once eager witch didn't look so excited now. I guess bringing a bird back from the dead was one thing, but an actual human being? That just wasn't sitting well with the coven.

Well most of them anyways.

"I don't see what the big deal is." One man shrugged excitedly and it almost made me want to spit in disgust at his enthusiasm. What was wrong with him?

"Yeah..." Lafayette's cousin raised an eyebrow as she rose from the chair she was sitting in. "I'll be waiting out front."

"I hear ya bitch." Lafayette waved her out, looking like he wanted to follow right behind her. Hell, so did I.

"Will you all join me?" Marnie looked around at the circle before her gaze settled on me. I cursed silently, trying not to catch her eye. There was no way in hell I was going to get into that circle. Sure, touching Marnie would be the best way to keep this show under wraps, but I also knew the dangers of what would happen the moment each and every one of us were joined together. It was going to be a catastrophe and I refused to let that happen. "Savannah? Will you join us in the circle?"

"Sorry, this isn't up my alley." I shook my head, trying to remain calm. A part of me wanted Godric to swoop in and fix all of this, but I also knew the disaster it'll be once he enters the magic shop. I wanted to put it off for as long as I could. So far we were only talking about raising the dead. Without actually tapping into my necromancy, Marnie wouldn't be able to do a damn thing, right? I just prayed she wasn't harbouring any of my power from last night still.

"This is exactly what you were made for." A dreamy look crossed her face. "You are the key."

"I'm sorry, but that's just not going to happen."

"You are the one who's brought great power into this circle. We've all felt it. Last night occurred because of your special gift, my dear. Now come, join us; join your family." she held a hand out towards me.

"Yeah, seriously not going to..." I gasped, feeling a sudden tight grip on my throat. My eyes grew wide as my hands flew up to my neck, searching for what was choking the air from my lungs. But I was met with nothing but air.

"Join us." Marnie's plea was more forceful now as her tone lowered, her eyes growing dark. "Join us now, Necromancer."

There was silence in the room except for my gasping for breath. I tried desperately to breathe in even just a single breath of air, but I couldn't. There was an invisible hand grasping onto my throat tighter than Eric ever had before in the past. I knew it was Marnie's doing. I knew it was some magical spell she was casting upon me. But she hadn't even uttered a word. Could she do that? Had she really gotten this powerful just from a taste of my necromancy?

I was really beginning to wish I had just listened to Eric.

"I know what you are." A look of glee crossed her face and it gave me the creeps. The spiralling darkness surrounding her was growing and mounting as she spoke and it was almost terrifying. How no one in the room was screaming bloody murder and running far far away was beyond me. "I've known for awhile now. Your magic, your essence, it's remarkable."

I couldn't utter a word in defence, Marnie's magical grip still tightly choking the life right out of me. It wasn't enough that she had tried to dig it right out of me last night, now she was doing whatever she could, without even touching me, to get what she wanted.

It wasn't until my limbs began to grow weak, my vision blurring that the tightening grasp was released. I coughed, I rubbed at my raw throat as if it had been on fire for days as the others discussed what Marnie had accused me of being.

"But they're not real." Jesus shook his head, not believing what she had been saying at all. "Necromancy is only an old wise tale, nothing more."

"You know as well as I do that tales come from the truth, Jesus." Marnie sent him a brief look before glancing back at me. "Join me, Savannah. Together, we can create something beautiful."

"I said no." I spat out, stifling a wince at my sore, raw throat

"Marnie, I don't think we should do this." Holly piped up and I sent her a look of gratitude. "This is a little beyond what we've studied."

"This is what magic was created for. This is why we're all here." Marnie insisted. "The Goddesses have brought Savannah to us; this is our destiny; this is what we're meant for."

"Yeah I don't think so." Jesus looked about ready to just stand up and leave, as did about half of the coven that weren't complete idiots. This was delving into subjects none of them had even considered. They just wanted to play with magic, to insert themselves into this supernatural world that had grown so quickly since the Great Revelation. But none of them ever wanted to raise the dead. They never wanted to travel down that dark, foggy path of uncertainty that Marnie was forcing us down.

"And anyways, where the fuck are ya'll going to get a dead body." Lafayette spoke up with a bewildered look on his face.

As if on cue, the green double doors separating the shop with the back room burst open, revealing none other than one third of my triumvirate.

Just not the one I was expecting to see.

"Eric." I breathed under my breath not loud enough for anyone other than him to hear.

He barely even sent a glance in my direction however, even though I knew he knew I was there, sitting in the corner. My heart was racing as that infamous smirk of his spread across his lips. There was an air of fear orbiting around the room from the coven, all gasping in fright at the sudden intrusion. I on the other hand, wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief, or be worried at what this could all mean. It had been Godric who I had expected to come storming through those doors, not Eric. Had he talked with Bill? Had he been given permission to finally take care of Marnie? Was that why he was here?

"Excuse me..." Eric stepped into the room, that wide smirk still on his lips as he clasped his hands together. "Y'all looking for a dead body?"

The coven raised the moment Eric's fangs extended with a click. Not sure what to do, I stood alongside of them, trying to catch Eric's gaze. But he wouldn't look at me, not directly. I pushed at the shields I had forced up the moment I stepped into this building, but he too had shields made of steel and was blocking from me with enough restraint that it physically exhausted me to keep pushing at those walls. All I could do was just stand there, play dumb, and hope to god Eric knew what he was doing.

"I'm told," Eric began striding around the room, his blue orbs gazing over every single witch. "That your leader's name is Marnie."

"Really?" a blonde was brave enough to speak. "Who told you that?"

"Well let's just say..." Eric snickered to himself as he turned back towards the coven. "A little bird told me. So, which one of you lovely ladies is Marnie?"

I felt Eric's eyes on me for the briefest of seconds and I knew what he was silently asking for. I turned my head towards Marnie who stood close to me, almost as if she thought I would protect her. Fat chance. I was surprised, however, when she stepped forward.

"I am. I'm Marnie."

"Excellent." Eric stared Marnie down, as if trying to strike fear into the woman. And I was shocked when I found none. That dark magic continued to spark around her, as if she was using it to shield herself from Eric. And maybe she was; who the hell knew what she was capable of. She had nearly choked me to death. She had tried time and time again to strip me of my own magic, my own essence. She had nearly killed all three of us just for her selfish, greedy desires. She was absolutely crazy; someone so crazy that she was seriously dangerous. She wanted to bring a human body back to life. That wasn't just something you could ignore. She was far more dangerous that we ever assumed she would turn out to be.

And that was partially my fault, and I hated myself for it. I had been the one to put us in this situation. If I had just hid my powers better, if I hadn't gone and nearly raised that vampire, Bill never would have found out that I was a necromancer. And then he never would have blackmailed me into doing this. But I had been careless and now we were in this situation because of me. And sadly, I wasn't so sure I could get us out of it. I just prayed that Eric was here for one reason and one reason only; and that was to kill Marnie.

"Thank you for coming forward." Eric stepped forward, his eyes narrowing as his shoulders tensed beneath his leather jacket. I knew that look far too well. I knew the anger that was swelling, the rage that was boiling deep inside. I knew him well enough, both without our bond and with it, to know when he was going to burst. And he was only seconds away from doing just that. "Now here's the deal Marnie; this is the last time your coven will ever convene. You will pack up and you will leave Shreveport. Do you understand?"

I was shocked by his words. What happened to taking care of her? What happened to killing her? What the hell was Eric doing?

"And before you even think about agreeing and meeting behind my back, know this; there is no behind my back." Eric warned fiercely. "I. Am. Everywhere."

I wanted to question him now more than ever. Why was he just trying to run her out of town? Why wasn't he doing anything? How was this going to stop Marnie? She would only find another town, another coven to aid her. And then she'll come right back after my power. It may be from afar, but she'll do everything in her power to attack me slowly until she has every ounce of my magic, of my necromancer. With or without my consent. We needed to kill this bitch, and quick. Before there was a crap load of zombies wondering around. Me likely being one of them.

Eric must have sensed my confusion, my own bubbling anger as his gaze fell on mine for a moment. That look, it told me all that I needed to know though. One simple look and I knew exactly what he was trying to tell me. he was trying to assure me that everything was going to be alright, that he needed me to trust him to get me out of here unharmed. And I knew that he would. We may have fought too many times lately, I may have doubts about this rocky relationship, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Eric would protect me at all costs.

I just wished that included killing Marnie.

"W-what's in it for me?" Marnie demanded, and though there was a thick air of dark energy swirling around her, I could still hear the slight wavering in her voice. Maybe she wasn't so confident after all.

"I said it was a deal, not a negotiation." He hissed angrily, a slight growl to his dangerously low voice.

There was a long, tense moment of silence that unnerved me. My hands fidgeted at my sides as I continued to stand in the corner of the room, looking between the coven and Eric. Everyone was at a standstill. The anger was still radiating off of Eric while Marnie refused to back down. And then I felt that familiar prickle in the back of my head, one that I had felt one too many times in this very room. I could feel her; it was like she was pushing her hand deep within me, searching for the source of my power. I tensed at first, every bone in my body bracing itself for what was to come. The prickling soon began a sharp pain, forcing me to take a long intake of breath, wincing loudly as it felt like a sharp, burning knife had jabbed itself into me, digging through my insides as if she could pull my necromancy right out of me. Eric must have sensed this, as his head snapped quickly to the side, his piercing gaze boring right through me. I couldn't see him, not entirely; my vision was blurring quickly, and soon my legs were shaking, growing too weak to hold me up. I could feel myself crashing back down into my chair, my hands gripping at the arms for support. I was breathing heavily now, searching for relief but there was none. The stabbing grew worse, the digging became more intense. I could even feel a trickle of blood sliding down from my nostril from the sudden metaphysical intrusion, the war that was raging inside of me.

"What the..." Lafayette muttered before hell was completely let loose.

Even with my blurry vision, I could just barely make out Eric speeding forward, grasping Marnie tightly and holding her in his clutches, his fangs only an inch from her pulsing vein. Loud gasps sounded in the room from the rest of the coven, cries and pleads being shouted at the vampire. Holly however, once again was my saviour as she ignored everything else and came to my side.

"Savannah?" she whispered to me, laying her hand on my arm. "Are you..."

"You shouldn't have done that." Eric growled into Marnie's ear, but it was loud enough for the rest of us to hear. He tightened his hand around her throat, forcing her to endure the same pain that she had put me through not even minutes ago. I would have been happy about that fact if it didn't still feel like my insides were being ripped from my body, inch by inch, as slow as possible to drag out the torture. "Now I'm just going to have to kill you."

Without warning, Eric's fangs extended, sinking straight into Marnie's neck. The woman screamed, as did the other witches, all frozen to the spot as Eric drank the life right out of their ring leader's body. With every sip, with every drop of blood that Eric took from her body, I began to find relief; I began to feel a little sliver of the agony disappear. My lungs felt as if they were on fire, but I sighed heavily in relief, leaning back in the chair, grateful that once and for all, Marnie would be out of my life and I would never have to worry about her again.

But of course, these witches, this idiotic coven, just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Instead of rejoicing that they would be rid of the crazy woman, they tried to protect her. They yelled, they screamed until they were blue in the face. And when that didn't work, they joined hands.

"Elements of the night, elements of the dead, come this way we call upon you, we summon thee." They began to chant.

I grew sick, disgusted that these witches, these innocent people were trying to save Marnie. Didn't they know what she was capable of? Didn't they realize what she would have them do if she lived? Apparently not because they just kept chanting and chanting, waiting for their goddesses to protect her.

It wasn't the chanting, however, that stopped Eric, but instead Lafayette's cousin that came running back into the room, stake in hand, and ran at Eric with purpose. Eric shoved Marnie to the ground with vigour before grasping onto Tara, blood dripping from his fangs.

"Well what do we have here?"

I wanted to yell at Eric to forget her, to focus back on Marnie. But I couldn't. Because I couldn't talk. I couldn't utter a sound. I couldn't even breathe.

The air in the room suddenly changed. The cloud of darkness that had been hovering over Marnie for weeks began spreading throughout the room before a sudden gust of air swept through all the doors and windows. A gust of wind that flew at me, knocking right into my chest, forcing me right out of the chair and to my knees. Holly tried to hold me up, but nothing she did or said could help me. It felt like claws were ripping at my chest, like beasts were trying to force their way into me, searching for my magic, my essence, and even my soul. My own beast tried to battle back, but it was too small, it was too powerless. All I could do was writher on that ground in pure agony as those claws ripped away at me. I couldn't see, not as the claws dug deeper inside of me. I was blind and deaf to the world, gasping for air but finding not a single breath. All I could feel were those claws curling around me, around the light that resided inside of me, and pulled.

This time, I found a voice; I found a gasp of air. And I just started screaming. I screamed bloody murder, I screamed until my throat was raw, until it was bleeding, forcing me to choke up blood. But I just didn't care. It was nothing compared to the sheer pain, the torture I was feeling at that moment. I never thought the pain I had felt in the past could get any worse. But I was wrong. I was so so wrong.

"Savannah..." I heard my name, only just barely, but I knew it was Eric, I knew he was trying to get to me.

But he couldn't.

When my vision finally became clear, I found the room to be dark, the gust of wind swirling about in the room angrily. And then there was Marnie. She was standing before a still Eric, chanting in that obscure language once more. I tried to move, I tried to reach out to Eric, to stop whatever Marnie was doing, but there was nothing I could do. My limbs felt heavy, the pain was increasing by the second, and it felt like the blood shared between Eric and I were slowly beginning to slip away. It scared me; I was scared out of my mind. Eric was just standing there, his fangs descended, the blood dripping off his chin. He was struggling against the invisible bonds holding him to the spot. He was doing everything he possibly could to get to me. I could see the red forming in the corner of his eyes; I felt his stare on me, as if he could simply glare all the pain and agony away. But no matter how strong he might be, he was no match against Marnie, against the dark witch who was channeling a necromancer and her magic.

"Savannah..." he called to me one last time before suddenly everything just stopped.

The room grew quiet, the wind began to die down as the lights flickered back on. I could feel the claws loosening from around me, slowly pulling themselves from inside of me until I finally found that ounce of relief I had been praying for. But it wasn't my own well being that I cared about in that moment. It was Eric's. Because he was just standing there. He wasn't struggling, he wasn't doing much of anything. He was just standing before us all, looking around as if he couldn't explain how he had gotten there. His fangs retracted, his blue orbs growing wide as saucers. And then, just like that, with only a snap of his fingers, he left. He just backed away, as if forgetting about the fact that I was lying on the floor of the room, a complete mess and still reeling in the after affects of whatever had happened, and he just sped from the room

"What the fuck?" Lafayette was the only one brave enough to utter a single word. "What the hell just happened?"

That was the question of the hour.

What the hell had Marnie done to me?

What the hell had she been chanting?

And what the fuck had she done toEric?


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Chapter Forty One:**

The room was dead silent.

The moment Eric had dashed from the room, everyone had gone still, even Marnie. Not a single peep sounded in the room, everyone holding their breaths. I was the first to make a move, to make a sound. My breathing was unsteady, the tears staining my cheeks as I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. But pain racked through my body and I had to just stay there, crumpled on the ground, and watched everyone jolt back to life.

Marnie slipped to the ground as if the life was just yanked from her and I found myself not caring at all. I had not a single ounce of worry for her. How could I? I didn't care for her. All I wanted was for her to feel the same pain that she had forced me to endure. All I wanted was to get my hands on her for whatever she had done to Eric. Because she had done something. That look on his face, it was as if he wasn't even there. It was like he was a thousand miles away, and still, he didn't even look like himself. His eyes had been glazed over before he had made a mad dash out of the magic shop and to god even knows where.

"Eric..." I muttered to myself, the worry washing through me. What had Marnie done to him? What spell had she cast on my vampire? What could she possibly have done to cause this all?

I didn't even get a chance to try and question the fallen witch as suddenly, the doors once again burst open, only this time to reveal another vampire. I sighed in relief as Godric's pale face came into view, the vampire racing over to me before even a single member of the coven could blink an eye. A gasp sounded from one of the witches, but Godric had me lifted into his arms and we were out of the back door before anyone could even get a good look at Godric.

I clutched onto Godric as best as I could as he sped as far as he could from the building before leaping up into the night sky. Neither of us spoke. I couldn't find the words to even begin retelling the story of what had just happened. Godric must have known part of it; he had been able to feel every little thing that had happened. The only reason I suspected he hadn't come sooner was the dark magic littering the air around the shop. It felt suffocating in that room, it felt like I couldn't even breathe; I could just imagine what it must have been like for Godric on the outside looking in. But he was here now, and I was thankful. Because Eric was out there somewhere, and no matter how many times I pushed at our bonds, I couldn't find him.

Finally, Godric touched down on the rooftop of an older building, just high enough to shield us from civilians walking about. The moment my feet touched the roof, my mouth just wouldn't stop rambling.

"He's gone, Godric." I clutched onto Godric's arms with wide eyes. "She...she did something, she was chanting something and he...he just left."

"I saw him leave." Godric nodded with a frown. "I watched him run from the building but when I called to him, he wouldn't stop."

"I can't feel him, Godric. I'm trying, but I can't find him." I felt panicked. Why couldn't I find him? Why couldn't I feel him at all? "Where is he, Godric? Why can't I feel him?"

Godric didn't respond at first, and by the look of concentration on his face, I knew he was trying to locate his progeny. But as his face fell, as the worry grew in his orbs, I knew I wasn't the only one facing this mysterious problem.

"Where is he?" he murmured to himself.

"You can't feel him either?" My eyes grew wide. "How? How is that possible?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "This shouldn't be possible. I've called to him, but it's like he's not even there. I can't find him at all."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know..." he admitted sadly.

"We need to find him." I looked out onto the night, as if I would find him out on one of the other rooftops just waiting for us. "We need to find him now. Something bad happened, I just know it. We need to..."

"We will, but first, we need to concentrate on you." Godric stopped me.

"I'm fine." I insisted, my heart racing a mile a minute. I didn't care about myself. I didn't care about anything other than finding Eric. He could be anywhere. We couldn't waste time on worrying about me. He was the one we needed to care about. "Godric, we need to look for him."

"We will, I promise you." Godric cupped both of my cheeks, his blue eyes boring right through me, the concern and fear radiating off of him. "But we can't do that if you bleed out on me. Just let me heal you."

"Bleed out?" my eyebrows furrowed together. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, Godric. Now let's just..."

"This, this is not fine." He forced my chin down so I was looking down at my chest.

And what I found nearly had me emptying my stomach right on that rooftop. I had been so worried about Eric, I had been so focused on searching for him, on making sure he was alright, that I had never once noticed the large clawed marks running down my chest. My eyes grew wide, my face paling considerably as I stared at those deep gashes. There was a reason it had felt like beasts had been clawing at my chest, because somehow, there _had_ been invisible beasts doing just that. That pain, that suffering I was forced to endure, it had all been real for a reason. It hadn't just felt like those claws were digging inside of me, searching for my necromancy. It had all been real. The agony, it had just been so extreme that I never once noticed that body chest was being ripped to shreds, that the blood was pouring out of me. And then Marnie had turned her attention on Eric, and it just all didn't matter anymore; only he did.

But now, as my mind realized the extent of my injuries, I began to feel the pain. It hit me so suddenly, nearly knocking me off my feet if it hadn't of been for Godric slowly lowering me down onto that rooftop. A howl of pain escaped my lips as tears blurred my vision. The pain, the agony, it was too much. It was searing through me like flames. It felt as if those claws were once again here, trying to pry out what was mine.

"Shh." Godric slipped an arm around me before raising a wrist to his mouth. His fangs were extended and with a single crunch, Godric was pressing his bloodied limb against my lips. "Drink, Savannah. Please. We'll find him, we will. But I need you to drink."

I didn't fight him on this. I needed the pain to stop. Before it pushed me over the edge. I felt myself fraying. I felt myself breaking. It was all too much.

"Drink." He whispered soothingly, forcing his wrist passed my lips so the first few drops could slide down my throat.

I didn't have the strength to hold his wrist there, and could barely even lick at the blood he was supplying for me. But Godric must have ripped a chunk of flesh out of his wrist as his blood flowed naturally into my mouth, over my tongue and down my throat. With each drop, I could feel a single sliver of relief. Drop after drop, slowly my chest began to heal, the pain lessening until it was only a dull ache. I even stared down at my chest, watching as the skin patched itself over the gashes, the only evidence at all that tonight had happened being the blood soaked clothes and the rips in my shirt.

"How do you feel?" Godric asked, smoothing down my hair soothingly as he gently tugged his wrist away, his wound already beginning to heal.

"Better." I traced my fingers over where the gashes should have been, still amazed at the effect of vampire blood. It was amazing to me that I could be in that much agony, that I could be nearly ripped to shreds and with just a couple gulps of Godric's blood, I was as good as new. "Thanks."

"How did you not realize you were injured?" Godric questioned with a frown, his thumb wiping away the last of his blood from my lips.

I shrugged, gazing up into his worried orbs. "I was just so focused on Eric I guess I just never noticed. I mean I could feel it happening. I just...I was just in shock I guess."

Godric nodded, his other hand falling down to where the rips in my shirt were, his frown deepening. "In all my years, I've never seen anything even remotely close to this."

"She wanted to raise a human body, Godric." I thought back to what happened and shuddered. "She wants to raise the dead. And not just animals. Humans. She wants to raise human bodies. That zombie apocalypse everyone is predicting, yeah, it'll likely be her doing. And I'll be her little puppet in it all."

"No." There was a fierce look in his eyes as he shook his head, his fangs pressing hard against his top lip. "She won't touch you, not again."

"How can we possibly stop her? Look what she did to me." I waved at my now healed chest. "We don't even know where Eric is. I don't even feel attached to him anymore, Godric. That scares me. Whatever she did, it's like our blood bond with him just vanished. How can that be possible?"

"It shouldn't be." He sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But we'll find him and we'll fix this."

"Then come on then." I slowly began pushing myself back up to my feet. "We need to go find him. And soon."

Godric nodded, allowing me to drag him up beside me. "Fangtasia isn't far from here, we'll search there first."

"We'll find him, right?" I asked in a small, scared tone as he swept me off of my feet so he could take back off into the night sky. "We will, right?"

"We will."

* * *

><p>He wasn't at Fangtasia. Pam had sworn up and down that he hadn't been in at all tonight. The last time she had heard from him was when he called her to let her know what had been happening with Marnie. And by my calculations, that would be just before he showed up at the magic shop. Which didn't help us at all. Not even Pam could find him through the bond she shared with her maker. Whatever Marnie had done, she had hidden him from all those connected to him. And that scared me. If she was capable of all this, what else could she do? And for how long will I be dragged along for the ride before she tires of me? How much more of this could I even take? There were only so many dead bodies that could reenergize me. There was only so much blood that could heal me. Eventually, it wouldn't be enough, even with the added strength of this triumvirate.<p>

"We'll find him." Godric promised for the hundredth time since we had left Fangtasia.

"Will we?" my arms were wrapped around myself as we stood in the elevator of Eric and Godric's penthouse suite, waiting to reach the top floor. "What if we..."

"We will." He cut me off before I could finish. He placed his hand on the mid of my back, adding a hint of pressure in assurance. "Maybe he's already here searching for us."

"Maybe." I nodded, though I doubted it. He would have called us if he was alright, if he was just sitting waiting for us at home. Hell, if everything was fine, we would have felt where he was. But we couldn't.

I was relieved when the elevator finally reached the top floor. I darted right out of the contraption before the doors were even completely open, bolting into the living room, calling out Eric's name. Godric, though he appeared calm and composed, raced through each room, searching for his progeny. I followed at a human pace behind him, looking into every room I passed, gazing into every nook and cranny for the Viking. But he was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here." I stood in the middle of the bedroom, my legs growing weak beneath me, threatening to give out. Why wasn't he here? If he wasn't here, then where was he? Where could he be? "Godric he's not here. Where is he? He's supposed to be here."

"We'll find him." Godric assured me, but I could see the doubt and worry swimming in his sea coloured orbs. He was worried. He was concerned for his progeny. If he feared the worst, then I knew we were in trouble.

My hands began to shake and I had to clench my teeth tightly together to keep from crying out. Why was this happening? This wasn't supposed to happen at all. I hated Marnie for this. I hated the fact that I was a necromancer. I hated Bill for blackmailing us. I hated the universe for letting this happen. We were supposed to get rid of her, to make this end as quickly as possible. But tonight had gone downhill quickly and that hadn't happened at all. And now we had a missing Viking on our hands; a Viking that could out run a speeding bullet, a Viking that could beat superman in a flying contest. He might not even be in the city any longer, not to mention the state. He could be anywhere right this minute. And without our bonds, without that connection to him, we were searching for him completely blind.

"Where is he?" my bottom lip began to tremble.

"We'll find him." Godric flashed before me, taking me into his arms. "We'll find him I promise you."

"But where could he be? We've looked everywhere." I was working myself up into hysteria. "We looked at Fangtasia; we've looked all around Shreveport. Where else could he be?"

"His other home perhaps." Godric suggested. "It's his safe house, only Pam and I know of its whereabouts. If he's in any sort of trouble or needs sanctuary, he retreats there."

"Do you think he could really be there?" I looked up into those blue eyes, searching for hope.

"I don't know, my love, but we can hope." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against my forehead affectionately. "Let's go. The quicker we get there, the sooner we'll know if..."

Before he could finish however, a ringing sounded from his pocket. My heart leapt inside of my chest. Could it be Eric calling to tell us where he was, to tell us he was alright? Or was he calling, pleading for help? No, I couldn't think like that.

Godric didn't hesitate for a second and whipped the phone from his pocket. "Hello? Yes Pam, what is it?"

My heart stopped. Had Pam found him?

"Where is he?" Godric's voice grew strained, forcing my gaze to snap up to his face. "We'll be there right away."

I didn't even have a moment to understand what was happening before Godric slipped his phone back away and had me swept up into his arms, taking off through a window and into the night.

"Pam found him at Sookie's." Godric explained as we flew, my head digging into the crook of his neck as the wind whipped at our bodies from the speed Godric was going.

Everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion. Despite Godric's vampire speed, the trip to Sookie's still felt like it was taking hours, not minutes. I was growing impatient with every passing second. I just wanted to see him. I needed to make sure he was okay. He would be alright, right? Marnie couldn't have damaged him for good, could she have? All I was thinking was the worst. Was he near death? Godric wouldn't have been racing us there if it wasn't serious. I tried once again to push at those bonds, searching through our blood for our missing link. But I just couldn't find him. And that was worrying. What the hell had Marnie done to hide him from us metaphysically?

The moment we arrived in Bon Temps, the moment we landed on Sookie's front yard, Godric had to take control before I just bolted right towards that house.

"Savannah, we need to tread lightly here." Godric slipped his hand over mine, a guarded expression on his face. "We need to prepare for what we might come across."

I couldn't speak, the words lost in my throat, and instead just nodded. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest as we grew closer to Sookie's house. I was barely paying attention to anything around me, ignoring the slight buzzing from the cemetery. Nothing else mattered. All I cared about was seeing Eric in the flesh. I needed to know he was alright. I needed to know that whatever Marnie had done, it hadn't of hurt him. She may have put me through the ringer, channeling my necromancy, but at least I didn't disappear without a trace. I didn't even care that it was Sookie who had found him, who was keeping him safe at her house. I hadn't even let that fact sink in yet. I just needed to see him, to feel him, and then everything else would make sense.

"He'll be fine." Godric assured, squeezed my hand. Though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me. This was his progeny, after all. To not be able to feel him, to not grasp onto that bond they shared for the past millennium, it must have been torture for him. But unlike myself, he was acting calm and composed, just another difference between a twenty something girl and a two thousand year old vampire.

"He has to be." I nodded, keeping a tight hold onto his hand as he led the way up onto Sookie's porch, the vampire reaching out to knock on the white door.

We waited nervously for someone to answer. I couldn't keep still. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, my free and clenching and unclenching repeatedly until I felt the sharp prick of my fingernails breaking through the skin of my palm. But even then, the dull pain meant nothing to me. It didn't compare in the least to the torture, the pure agony I had been put through earlier. I don't think anything could ever compare to that pain.

"Finally, you're here." It was Pam who threw open the door, a look of relief sweeping across her panicked expression. "We have a problem."

"Where is he?" I demanded to know, peering around Pam as best as I could.

"We have a problem." She repeated, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her. She shot me a look, a frown settled on her bright red lips before sending a long glance at Godric. "Maybe you shouldn't have brought her."

"Where is he Pam? Now's not the time to decide you don't like me." I was seconds away from pushing passed her and storming into that house. I needed to see him. I needed to make sure he was alright. The longer she stalled, the more worried I became. Was there something seriously wrong with Eric? Was he really hurt? Why did she seem so worried? What the hell happened to Eric?

Pam sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder before settling her gaze on me. "Eric's not exactly...himself."

"What do you mean?" Godric questioned.

"Eric not...well...Eric." Pam glanced over her shoulder towards the house, her frown deepening. "He's not even in the same vicinity as himself."

"I don't like the sound of that." there was panic lacing my words as my muscles grew tense. "Where is he? I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, cupcake." She shook her head.

"Why not? I want to see him." I argued.

"Savannah, perhaps you should wait outside." Godric suggested, obviously understanding something that I didn't.

"No." I shook my head, my hair whipping from side to side. "I want to see him. Now."

Godric sighed before turning me around so his hands were firmly on my shoulders, both in reassurance, and I was certain to also make sure I didn't just suddenly bolt into the house. "We need to be prepared for whatever is waiting for us."

"It's just Eric..." I insisted. No matter how injured he may be, he was still my Eric. He was still our third. So he was hurt. We could fix that. Once the three of us were together, everything would be alright. I would even offer him my blood if need be. It didn't matter what shape Eric could ever possibly be in; he was still Eric, still the man I loved. Nothing would ever change that.

"Maybe you should let me see what we're up against first." He advised. "And then you can..."

"Oh fuck you." I spat suddenly, my nerves and anxiousness getting the better of me. I shook my head, pushing Godric's hands away before darting towards the front door. Pam was faster however, and was blocking the door before I could even take more than two steps. I growled in annoyance, just wanting to see Eric, to see what all the fuss was about. "Move, Pam. I want to see him. I deserve to see him."

"Savannah just let me ensure that everything is..."

"No." I sent Godric the darkest glare I could muster. "We're in this together, Godric. We're a triumvirate. Whatever happened to him, I can deal with it. Don't sugar coat crap for me. I need to see him. You need to let me see him."

"Savannah..."

I could feel the tears beginning to prick my eyes as the desperation entered my voice. "You don't know what tonight was like, Godric. It was...god it was a nightmare. I...I just need to make sure he's okay. I need to. Because right now, I'm imagining the worst and you're only making my imagination run wilder. Please, just let me see that he's..."

I never got the chance to finish however, as the front door was once again ripped open. Only this time, it was literally ripped from its hinges. A yelp escaped from my lips as I jumped back away from the door, Godric instinctively putting himself in front of me protectively.

"Eric?"

The moment Eric's name slipped out of Godric mouth, I was trying to push myself from behind Godric to get a better look at the Viking. Godric couldn't stop me, and seemed too stunned to even do so, and I was able to join Godric at his side. My eyes grew wide as I took in the tall Viking. He looked the same as he always did. There were no serious injuries, not even a scratch on his perfectly sculpted body. And that's when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, his chest naked for all the world to see. And his hair, it was so unlike him. It looked like he had just woken up from a long night of twisting and turning in his sleep. And he was a vampire; that never happened. Instead of his blonde locks being slicked back without even a single strand out of place, his hair was flopping around his forehead, just barely grazing the tops of his eyes. Eyes that were wide, and looked suspiciously like a puppy and not the ferocious vampire he had just been not even a couple of hours ago.

"Eric?" I stepped forward hesitantly, frowning at the subtle changes in the vampire. I was stopped in my place however, when Eric took a quick, flinching step backwards, his eyes growing even wider, looking panicked and confused. "Eric, are you okay?"

When he didn't answer, I knew something was wrong. He may not physically look harmed, but something was just not right. I knew that the moment Eric had disappeared from the magic shop. I couldn't _feel_ him. It wasn't like our blood tie was just suddenly severed; it was like it hadn't been there in the first place. The triumvirate that had suddenly been formed between us, it felt like it was missing a piece to the puzzle, a very giant and important piece. I felt empty, not whole, and I knew Godric must have felt the same. Even as we stood there, before our third to this odd little bond, it didn't feel the same as it used to. Whenever Eric or Godric were in the same room as me, I felt this buzzing, this sudden leap to my heart. It felt as if I was feeling alive for the very first time, like the colours of the world were brighter, like all the sounds were more magical. And when the three of us were together, god, it was almost an orgasmic feeling. That was how tightly we were bonded.

But now, now it felt like we were strangers.

What the fuck had Marnie done to my Eric?

And how the hell were we going to fix this?

"What happened to him?" I turned back to Pam, demanding an answer. "What's wrong with him?"

"I told you." She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "I warned you, sweetheart."

"You just said he wasn't himself. He's...he's..." I waved my hand at the still timid Viking who was cowering more and more towards the open doorway, looking like he wanted to curl himself up into the corner and rock back and forth. That wasn't like Eric at all. He always demanded that his presence be known, that he was the centre of attention. This was the furthest from that. "This is just not Eric."

Pam opened her mouth, but before she could even utter a word, I stopped her.

"Don't say it." I snapped, gritting my teeth together. "Do not even say it, Pam."

She just sent me a smirk, rolling her eyes before her gaze settled on Eric. Her expression immediately sobered, the worry and concern returning to her ice cold blue eyes.

"Eric?" It was Godric who stepped forward this time. If anyone would be able to figure out what was wrong with Eric and snap him out of it, it was his maker.

Eric however, took another step backwards, nearly stumbling over his own two feet as he put distance between him and his maker. "Who-who are you?"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Was he shitting us right now? Was this just some sort of joke? Was Eric trying to lighten the tense, agonizing mood by being cheeky?

Or was there some small chance that something truly was wrong with Eric.

"It's me, Godric." Godric seemed just as confused, stopping in his place as his gaze swept over Eric. "I'm your maker."

"My maker?" He stared down at Godric as if he was seeing him for the first time, as if they didn't have a thousand years of memories together. And from that look on his confused, timid face, that seemed to be exactly true. I thought he had just been pulling our leg, but it was hard to doubt the small, whispered words from Eric were just part of some game.

"You really don't know who he is?" I stepped up behind Godric, Eric's head snapping towards me as if I would suddenly just leap forward and bite him. His shy, lost puppy behaviour would have been amusing if it was all just some act.

But I was beginning to have a sinking feeling that it was the furthest from some game Eric was playing. This was reality and it was slapping us right in the face.

"Oh god." I gasped, my hand slapping over my gapping mouth. "Oh god, he doesn't know who any of us are, does he?"

"He doesn't even know who _he_ is." Pam replied sadly.

"Does he remember anything that happened? Maybe he's in shock." I tried to make sense of it all.

"He doesn't remember anything that's happened to him; whatever happened to him." It was Sookie who answered my question, making her presence known as she stepped around Eric and out of the house. Her gaze fell on me briefly before stopping on Godric. "I just found him..."

"You found him?" I raised an eyebrow. "How? Where? What the hell happened?"

"I was just driving home from work and I found him on the side of the road, looking like this." She nodded at the Viking, who was staring down at her with those round blue eyes, though the only difference was, he looked at her like a sad little puppy would stare at their owner. And I didn't like that one bit. It was hard enough to take seeing him just about eye fuck her; seeing this version of Eric, a version I didn't even understand, looking to Sookie for help, it sickened me. _I_ was the one who he should have been leaning on. _I_ should have been the one he was inching closer to while looking around at everyone like we all had two heads.

"Well something had to have happened." I insisted. "He just left Moon Goddess Emporium tonight without a trace. Something must have happened for him to just show up like this."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sookie shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "He was shirtless, afraid and didn't even know who he was."

"Did he say anything?" Godric wondered. "Has he said anything at all about what happened?"

"All he said was something about a woman and her eyes, sucking the life right out of him." Sookie shuddered. "I have no idea what he meant, but he's not himself, Godric. This isn't Eric."

"Not shit." I muttered under my breath.

Godric sent me a point look but I just looked away, risking a gaze over to Eric. He was staring down at his feet, one foot digging into the porch like a shy little boy would when he tried to make himself invisible. This just wasn't Eric. This wasn't Eric at all. Eric Northman was a strong, fearless leader. He was a jackass, a monster half of the time, but he was a confident bastard, that's for sure. He never shied away from anything or anyone. He was the cockiest, arrogant man you could ever meet. He thought high of himself, and expected everyone else to treat him like a god. He wasn't timid, he wasn't shy, and he certainly never hid behind anyone like he was doing now. He was practically cowering behind Sookie like she would hide him from the world. It was like the fact that he was a dangerous thousand year old vampire didn't even register.

"Eric?" I tried calling to him.

He tipped his head in my direction, but wouldn't catch my gaze. My frown deepened as I took a step forward, only to stop when Eric flinched further behind Sookie. That broke my heart. To see Eric, my lover, one of my other halves, cower from me, it was just heart wrenching. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Tonight didn't go at all like we had planned. Eric was supposed to figure out a way to kill Marnie while I kept her busy. And we did that for awhile. But the moment he had showed up, it had all gone to hell very quickly. Now Eric was standing before us, not knowing who we are, or even who he was. Whatever Marnie had done to him, it had wiped his memories clean. Hell, he didn't even know who his own maker was!

"Oh I'm going to fucking kill her." I growled suddenly, feeling a wave of pure flurry wash over me.

Without any warning, I twisted around and stormed off of the porch and down the driveway. I had no car there, of course, Godric flying both of us here the moment Pam had called. But I didn't care if I had to walk all the way to Shreveport; I was going to kill Marnie for this. It was one thing to tap into my magic, to channel what was mine for her own selfish, dark reasons. But it was another thing to mess with someone who I loved. Whatever she had done to him, it had taken his memories, taken away the thousand year old Viking I had known and loved. Sure, he had been difficult and an ass most of the time, but he was my difficult ass. And I would avenge him a hundred times over if I had to.

"Savannah." There was a sudden gust of wind, blowing my hair back and nearly tumbling me over. I glared at the vampire that stood before me, blocking my back.

"Move, Godric." My hands were clenched tightly at my sides. "I'm going to kill her for this."

"You know you can't do that." he shook his head."

"Yes I fucking can!" My eyes were burning with rage. I was going to enjoy wrapping my hands around her neck and squeezing until her head popped off. I was going to enjoy ripping out her heart with my own bare hands. Maybe those were morbid thoughts that I should never have been thinking, but I couldn't help it. Look at all she had done. Look at all the pain and suffering she had caused. She deserved every ounce of torture I was going to force upon her. And I was going to enjoy every single second of it. "Now get out of my way, Godric."

"I can't let you walk up to that witch when we don't know what she's capable of." Godric refused, standing his ground. "She's dangerous, Savannah, she's proven that to us tonight."

"I'm dangerous too." I hissed angrily. "Especially when she's messing with someone I love."

"You're still weak, Savannah." He reminded me. "You've both been through an ordeal tonight. You need to rest."

"I'm fine." I insisted, trying to move around Godric only for him to once again block my path. "I just need to go kill that bitch which would be so much easier if you would _get out of the fucking way_."

"I love you Savannah." He sighed, taking a step forward and raising a hand to cup my cheek.

I slapped his hand away however, not wanting his acts of comfort, his attempts at soothing my anger. I wanted to be angry. I needed to be. Because if I wasn't angry, if I wasn't looking to get revenge, then I knew I would break. Because it was one thing to go through what I had tonight, feeling as if my insides were being ripped out, feeling as if beasts of the dead were clawing at my chest until they got what they desired. But to see Eric in this state? It was too much. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't handle it. It was just too much for me. I needed to be pissed off or else I would be a mess. And I couldn't be a mess right now, not while Eric was this apprehensive puppy.

"Please Savannah, I can't lose you too." His voice softened, his eyes growing sad. He gazed over my shoulder to his progeny and I knew how much this must have been paining him to see his progeny like this and there was nothing he could do or say to fix it. This was his best friend, his brother, his everything. He was a broken mess and Godric wasn't able to put him back together. This will killing him, I knew that. "We will fix this, I promise you that. But we need to digest what's happened. We need a plan. You can't just storm in there. That will achieve nothing and you'll only...I just can't lose both of you, not in one night."

His plea broke whatever was left of my already aching heart and a part of me, the logical part, knew he was right. I couldn't just storm in there and attack. I wasn't even sure I would be able to. I was only one person; physically I couldn't do a damn thing. As for my necromancy, well Marnie seemed to have a better knack of manipulating it than I did. How could I possibly go up against her? I was just so angry, so furious, so helpless, that I didn't know what else to do. How was I supposed to help Eric? How was I supposed to fix this?

I just didn't know what to do.

"We'll figure this out." Godric vowed, once again reaching out to cup my cheek. This time I allowed him, melting into his touch. My eyes closed, the tears threatening to escape. I wanted nothing more to just bawl my eyes out in a corner and hide from the world, from all of our problems. But I couldn't. Because while Eric may not even know who we were, he needed us now more than ever. And I made a promise to always be there, despite whatever problems we may have had lately. He had promised to keep me safe, to fix this Marnie problem, and now look what happened. I would fix this, I would fix him. I had to.

"How did this happen?" I whispered, my voice wavering. I was cracking at the seams, though I tried everything I could to keep myself together. "How could this have happened, Godric?"

"I don't know, my love, I don't know." Godric tugged me his arms, folding them around me, shielding me from the rest of the world. "But we _will_ fix this. We will. We'll get him back, I promise you."


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two:**

"You have to hide him."

"No way!"

"He's in danger."

I groaned, removing myself from Godric's protective arms to glance over my shoulder at where Pam and Sookie stood across from one another on the porch. "What's going on now?"

Godric just sighed, shaking his head as he slipped his hand into mine and led me back towards the porch where the two fiery blondes were exchanging words.

"And I'm sure you'll be able to protect him much better than I can." Sookie insisted. Eric still stood behind her looking lost, like he didn't know what he should do. He just stood there, his shoulders hunched forward, looking so unlike himself. It was like he had a lobotomy or something. He was just so different. This wasn't Eric Northman at all. "You're his progeny. And you're his maker." She shot Godric a look. "You can look after him."

"We'll be the first place they look." Pam argued.

"I'm tired of getting dragged into your messes." Sookie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You found him for a reason. You need to hide him." Pam looked seconds away from leaping at her.

"No, not my problem."

"Actually, it is your problem. You're living in _his_ house after all." Pam narrowed her eyes, planting a hand firmly on her hip.

"Don't remind me." I muttered to myself bitterly, hating the fact that Eric had indeed bought Sookie's house and then insisted it meant absolutely nothing. But I couldn't think about that now. I couldn't let what happened in the past bog me down. We had a real problem on our hands. When Eric could remember the fact that he bought this house, then we'd sit down and hash it all out.

"What?" I barely even recognized Eric's own voice anymore. His words were usually spoken with confidence, not with wonder and confusion. "This is my house?"

Sookie sent him a glare, a look that sent him back cowering against the doorway. A low growl sounded from the back of my throat as I went to move towards him, only for the movement to send Eric back towards Sookie as if he feared me. That stopped me in my place, a lump of emotions rising in my throat. It was bad enough that I knew I was losing the old Eric to Sookie; but to see this new version of him rather her too, it stung like a thousand bees.

"I'll just go to Bill." Sookie threatened.

Before Godric could stop her, Pam flashed before Sookie, looking ready to snap her head right off her body. And I wouldn't have minded one bit.

"Tell Bill and I will rip you to pieces." Pam threatened in a low voice, her hand itching closer to Sookie's throat.

In a surprising turn of events, it was Eric who put himself between Sookie and Pam, merely reaching a hand out and shoving Pam right off of the porch and into the front yard. My eyes grew wide as my head snapped to the side, looking to where Pam was stumbling to her feet, wiping the dirt from her legs and arms. There was an unsettled look on her face and I could tell that she wasn't used to Eric using physical force on her. She may have annoyed him from time to time, but they had a loving maker/progeny bond, much like Eric and Godric did.

"Eric, control yourself." Godric sent his progeny a leveled look. Eric, though not even understand who Godric truly was to him, knew enough, or was just too shy, to argue with him. He just bowed his head, put himself back behind Sookie and tried to look invisible once more.

"You can't tell Bill." Pam slowly stepped back up onto the porch, making sure to keep a distance between Eric and her.

"Why not?" Sookie demanded to know.

"Because he'll just love for a chance to get rid of Eric once and for all." Pam tried to explain as calmly as she could. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah because Eric tasted me." Sookie reminded, and that fact alone bothered me. I knew Eric had been with other women, both to take their blood and to sleep with, but I still hated having it thrown into my face. Especially by Sookie Stackhouse of all people.

"Oh I did?" Eric sounded gleeful as he spoke, his eyes lighting up as he stared down at the shorter blonde.

"Yeah, against my will. So technically you fang raped me." Sookie spat with pursed lips.

I wanted to slap her for speaking to Eric like that, and from the look on Pam's face, she seemed to feel the same way.

"Oh, sorry." Eric's shoulders slumped forward as his eyes lowered to the ground. Did Eric Northman actually just apologize? Sure, I had heard those words leave his lips before, but it was hardly ever willing, and never for some trivial reason. Eric of the old would have been proud that he had tasted Sookie, even against her will.

Sookie looked up at Eric oddly before shooting the quiet Godric a glance. "What's your take on all of this?"

I too turned to Godric. He had been far too quiet during this all. It was like he was trying to process all that had happened tonight. Either that or he was trying to figure out this new Eric, this new progeny of his. He was like a newborn puppy, lost and new to the big scary world. He wasn't the ruthless monster we were all used to. He didn't know a single one of us and he didn't remember a single thing. It was hard to digest in only a matter of minutes.

"Perhaps we should take this inside." Godric suggested, looking over his shoulder and in the direction of the tree line surrounding Sookie's house.

"You think someone is watching us?" I asked worriedly, looking in the direction I knew Bill's house to be.

"I think we shouldn't be foolish to believe otherwise." he turned his attention back to Sookie. "Miss Stackhouse, if you don't mind..."

"I don't have much of a choice." she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she nodded to the house. "Godric, please come in."

Sookie led the way into the house, Eric following after her like the lost little puppy he had become. Pam was next, not wanting to leave her maker's side it seemed. Godric, however, pulled me aside before either of us could enter the house.

"I need you to have an open mind, Savannah. This is not an ideal situation, and I'm sorry for all you've had to go through tonight. But we need cooperation, from everyone." Godric was giving me that knowing look of his. He knew very well that I was on the edge of dragging Eric away from Sookie, whether it was a good idea or not.

"I'll be on my best behaviour." I promised.

"I know this is difficult..."

"Godric, I just want to get this figured out so we can go home; all of us." I assured him, squeezing his hand and leaning forward to brush his lips with mine. "I'll behave."

He rewarded me with a sweet kiss of his own before leading me into the house by the hand. The others stood in the entry way of the simple southern home. I gazed around, trying to find a speck of dirt or some horrid design scheme. But from what I could see, the house looked perfect in every way. Damn Sookie and her damn house.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and I can explain in more depth what happened tonight." Godric suggested to Sookie. "And Pam can fill me in on what happened prior to Eric showing up at Moon Goddess. You were the last in contact with him, correct"

Pam nodded.

"Why can't we talk about it here?" I questioned.

"Because you and Eric should...spend some time together." Godric nudged me towards the living room.

"But..." I tried to argue, only for him to cut me off.

"You promised to behave."

"When I thought I wasn't going to be treated like a child and be sent to the kids table with the amnesia puppy." I grumbled in a huff.

Godric sighed and clasped a finger under my chin, looking me dead in the eye. "You know how this triumvirate works, Savannah. We may not feel connected to him now, but perhaps being close to you, the key to all of this, it'll help."

"You really think it could?" I wondered curiously.

"It can't hurt." he caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

I hated him for knowing all the right things to say and do to make me do things. "Fine, alright. Go talk, we'll play."

"Nicely." Godric kindly warned, his hand dropping to his side before motioning everyone into the other room.

Once Eric and I were alone, awkward tension littered the air. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to act around a man I knew so well, and yet at the same time, I now knew nothing about. He was a whole different person. That was evident in the way he was awed by a few photos mounted on the wall. He was fascinated, and scared, by everything.

And that seemed to include me too.

"Why do you smell different?" he asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown settled on his lips.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Here we go again. "Because, Eric, I'm not an ordinary human. you know that."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Just like you know me. Love me actually." I attempted to take a step closer to the vampire, only to stop at the fear that suddenly swept across his face.

"I do?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"But...what about Sookie?" he said this as if he was appalled that it wasn't Sookie declaring that he loved her and instead me. I tried not to let his words hurt me. This wasn't him talking, it wasn't him at all. But in some way, it had to be him. Deep down inside, this was a part of the Eric I knew and loved that he had just shuffled this emotional mess far away from the surface. And with good reason.

"I don't really know how to answer that." I admitted with a shrug. "Do you feel any different when we're together as oppose to her?"

Maybe if he could feel that connection, maybe if we could rebuild that bond we shared, we could fix this.

But he, once again, seemed lost and confused.

"Should I?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes." I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." he added, speaking two words that just seemed foreign to hear coming from his mouth.

"Stop saying that." I couldn't stop myself from snapping. "Stop apologizing. Eric Northman does not apologize."

"I'm sorry..." he pouted, his big blue eyes slicing right through my heart.

"I said stop it!" I was letting my anger get the better of me.

Maybe I accidentally slashed at him with that fury, maybe our connection wasn't completely severed, but either way, the moment those words left my lips, the moment that anger rose to the surface, Eric grew scared. He backed up until he was met with the stairs before flashing out of the room all together. I had to blink a few times before realizing he was no longer standing in front of me. I cursed, mentally slapping myself for letting my emotions rule me. I was a necromancer; after all, this was who I was. And Eric, new and old, was connected to that gift in a way that I would never understand. Even if I couldn't feel him there, he was still always going to be a part of me. And with this new timid vampire, anything unknown was going to scare him away.

"Eric?" I called out, hoping he hadn't gone far.

Thankfully, he was only in the living room.

Unfortunately, he wasn't in the best shape.

He was afraid of me. He cowered behind the couch, staring at me with those wide, lost puppy eyes and it tore my heart to pieces. How could Eric ever be afraid of me? How could he ever fear me in anyway? Sure, I was a necromancer, but I would never use my gifts for harm. I wasn't Marnie. I wasn't capable of evil. It wasn't like I asked for any of this. It wasn't like I wanted to specialize in the dead. And now the man that I loved, one third of this complicated triumvirate, was deathly afraid of me.

"Eric..." I took a step forwards, reaching out to Eric. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."

"You...you did this." It was Eric Northman in the flesh, but the moment he opened his mouth and spoke, he sounded like a stranger. "You did this to me."

I shook my head, trying to reason with the now timid vampire. "No, Eric, it wasn't me. It was Marnie, remember? I didn't do this. I would never hurt you."

"How do we know that?" Sookie came walking into the room from the kitchen with her arms crossed, her judging eyes boring right through me. "How do we know you didn't do this?"

"I would never hurt him." I snapped at her. I glared over my shoulder at the blonde, my hands itching to wrap themselves around her neck until her head popped off. "I _love_ Eric."

She didn't look like she believed me, and that irked me. Where did she get off accusing me for all of this? I loved Eric; he was mine and I was supposed to be his. She had no right to blame this all on me. It wasn't my fault. Marnie had been channeling my necromancy; it wasn't like I was the one casting the spell on Eric. No matter how pissed off he made me, I could never hurt Eric. I just couldn't. I wanted to rip her a new one just for even thinking it.

"Maybe not intentionally, but you still did this. Godric told me what you are. You're the reason he's like this." She motioned to Eric, whose head was bowed and was standing awkwardly behind the couch. His shoulders were slouched, his hands fidgeting at his sides nervously. It was just so hard to believe that this was the same person from only a few hours ago.

"Look here, you little..." I spun around and would have leapt at the blonde telepath if Godric hadn't of stepped between us, shooting me a sharp look.

"Savannah." He warned with a shake of his head. "This isn't helping anything.

"She's accusing me of doing this!" I argued in exasperation. "I can't believe you told her about me! How could you? She's probably going to run to Bill now and blame this all on me."

"Maybe I should." Sookie muttered to herself, but could be heard by everyone.

Pam was before her again in a flash, her eyes narrowed into slits. Eric, just as he had been on the porch, straightened and was at Sookie's side in milliseconds to defend her honour. I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration, hating this new Eric. I wanted my Eric back, even if he did have a wandering eye. At least that Eric didn't play coy.

"Look, faerie princess." Pam spat. "If you go to Bill, I'll rip that pretty little head of yours off and put it on my mantle as a trophy."

Eric growled, his fangs descending, looking more like the Eric I was used to than this new little puppy dog version we were cursed with.

"You _will _be nice to her." Eric demanded, glaring down at his progeny warningly.

Pam glared right on back at him, not standing down. She was fiercely loyal; she loved Eric like a girl would love a father or brother. But she had never taken flack from her maker. She had always stood her ground, no matter what frame of mind Eric was in, and this amnesia wasn't going to change that.

"How about you stop eye fucking the faerie princess and give _your human_ the time of day." She snarled back, her own fangs extending as she planted her hands firmly on her hips. "She's the one you _should_ be defending right now, not blondie."

"Enough." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he pushed himself between Pam and Eric, sending them both looks that would make even the toughest squirm. "This isn't solving anything."

As much as I hated to admit it, and as much as I would love to hear whatever insults Pam had next for Sookie, I knew Godric was right. This arguing wasn't going to fix Eric; it wasn't going to solve any of our problems. We needed to put our differences aside for the moment and all get on the same page.

"Godric's right." I wrapped my arms around myself and stepped forward. That act sent Eric flying back into his self conscious behaviour, his eyes growing wide as his fangs suddenly retracted. He quickly stepped behind Sookie, using her as some sort of shield that caused my anger to bubble furiously. I clenched my hands into tight fists, gritting my teeth together as I tried to battle passed that anger. "We can't fight right now. We need to figure out what the witch did to Eric and fix it."

Pam didn't look happy about it, but she took a handful of steps back until she was standing on the other side of the room, far away from Sookie and Eric.

"Miss Stackhouse, I understand this is the last thing you wish to deal with, and I apologize for involving you..."

"_Again_." she surly pointed out.

"Again." Godric nodded, her comment not fazing him at all. "But Eric's in trouble -we all are - and you're the only one we can trust to protect him."

"I'm sorry, what?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise. What was Godric talking about? What had been going on in that kitchen? Maybe I shouldn't have let them discuss things while I wasn't there. Because this sounded like the worst Idea ever. "No. Just no. She doesn't even like Eric, she made that perfectly clear last night when she came barging into Fangtasia."

"No one will suspect to search for Eric here." Godric reasoned, shooting me a glance.

"We can protect him." I shook my head. "He doesn't even need protection. The witches were just pissed off that he attacked Marnie, that's it."

"And what about Bill?" Pam spoke up. "Who is he going to blame for all of this?"

"Me, I'm the necromancer, not Eric."

"He was the one who defended you." Pam pointed out. "He threatened to kill Bill himself for just looking at you the wrong way, cupcake. Bill would gladly kill you both if he had the chance. And this is one hell of a perfect chance."

"Then we'll protect him." I insisted. "We'll be safe."

"Bill will look for Eric, and you, where he'll expect him to be. And that's with Pam and me. Eric needs to be here." Godric turned towards me, a look of apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Savannah, but this is what needs to happen."

"No!" I stomped my foot on the ground like a child. I didn't care how immature I sounded or looked. This just wasn't fair. I hated every minute of this. We should have been enough; I should have been enough. But instead the bane of my existence, Sookie friggin Stackhouse, would be the one caring for Eric, protecting him. And that drove me absolutely insane. "No, Godric."

"He'll be safer here."

"But..."

"No buts, Savannah." Godric shook his head. "Sookie and I have already discussed the details. Eric built himself a light tight room here in her home and it must have been for a reason; he felt safe. Perhaps he knew something we didn't, either way, he'll remain here until we can..."

"What about his safe house? You said only you and Pam know its whereabouts other than Eric. Why can't we just take him there?" I was grasping at straws now, ignoring for the moment the fact that Eric had built himself a room here in Sookie's house. I just couldn't let myself stray on that thought. Not right now anyways.

"It will be safer to keep him here." Godric stepped forward, his voice calm and soothing, his attempt at calming me down.

"No."

"Savannah."

"I said no." I marched passed Godric, not thinking straight as I stormed to Eric's side and grasped onto his arm. "Eric, it's time to go. You're coming with us. We're who you belong with."

Instead of complying, instead of moving towards me with any hint of recognition or love, Eric back peddled, nearly stumbling over his own two feet as he tried to get away from me.

"I-I don't know you." he whispered, his eyes so lost and full of fear. "You did this. You did this to me. I don't like you."

"But I didn't do this." I tried to make him believe. "It was Marnie, not me."

"Witch." he accused, still moving backwards until his back was met with the wall. He pressed himself against the solid wall, looking as if he wished he could slip right through it like a ghost.

It brought tears to my eyes to see him like this, to see him rather Sookie over me, to see him afraid of me and what I was.

"Eric, please..." I pleaded with him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I think it's time you leave." Sookie stepped in, placing herself in front of Eric. Her lips were pursed together and she stared at me as if I was the worst person in the world. And that should have angered me. I should have wanted to hit her. But instead, I felt the beast inside of me whine, curling into a tight ball just as I wished to be doing in that moment.

"Let's go." Godric was behind me, laying his hand on my shoulder. "The longer we stay, the more suspicious Bill and his spies will get. We need to leave, to protect both Erica and you. Once Bill hears of what happened, he'll come looking for you. We need to keep you safe as well, my love."

I couldn't even argue. I knew the next words that came out of my mouth would be a sob, or desperate plea to Eric. My heart felt empty and void and I wanted more than anything to grasp onto that bond that Eric and I shared. I missed our link. I missed feeling him, even when he was a raging lunatic. I wanted my Eric back.

And this vampire before me, he wasn't my Eric at all. Not really.

So I let Godric lead me out of the house. I shot Eric one last glance before Godric swept me up into his arms and took off into the night sky, leaving behind our third, our missing piece. And it felt like a part of myself was missing, was torn away from me. Because that's exactly what Eric was; he was a part of me now. The moment this triumvirate had been formed, we had all become one. How could you function with a chunk of yourself missing? You couldn't. You just couldn't.

"We'll fix this, Savannah. We have to." Godric assured me as we flew.

But was this new Eric fixable?


	44. Chapter of fools

**Dear readers** (please read all the way till the end, merci)

The end must always come.

Either you play to win, or you die, or something along those lines.

And unfortunately, I'm just not going to win.

A lot has happened in my life in the past few years, a lot that writing has been there for me during. I don't think I'll ever stop writing exactly, but I don't think I'll be continuing my experience here at . I know a lot of you might be disappointed; there's a lot of fics that have been left unfinished, and for that I'm sorry. I've created a lot of characters and twisted the already amazing worlds into universes I wish could be real.

But sadly, the end is here. I have a lot on my plate and mind right now and I just can't focus on writing Ellie's next tale with Eric and Godric, or where Savannah's triumvirate will go from here with an amnesia Eric. I hope you can all forgive me for just leaving you with all these loose ends. I didn't think this day would ever come. But it has and It's seriously one of the hardest things I've ever done.

You have all been so amazing and I cannot say that enough. All of the reviews you have all given me have seriously brightened dark days. I heart you all for your kind words and enthusiasm for my fics.

I don't want to say goodbye, but there's really no other word to say right now...

Except...

**APRIL FOOLS!**

Yeah, I'm a cruel cruel bitch.

Just remember, I haven't killed anyone off this time around unlike last year's cruel joke. Then again, I guess in a way I was killing everyone off.

Did you honestly think I could just abandon the lovely world of True Blood? I'm far too obsessed with this fandom to ever leave it. especially the original characters. Ellie and Savannah and Taylor feel like a part of me and abandoning them would just be wrong. I'm sure one day I'll leave to pursue reality, but for right now, I'm content on writing about a billion more fics I'm sure you'll all eventually get tired of.

Don't worry, there will be updates for Just a Kiss and When All is Said and Done very shortly. as in a few hours to a day. And Rewind is also on the updating list, so I haven't forgotten about my alternate universe Ellie.

I love you all

And remember

**APRIL FOOLS!**

****p.s. please don't kill me.


	45. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three:**

"I still don't understand why he has to stay with her." I grumbled as Godric and I entered the penthouse apartment, my mood not getting any better on the trip back to Shreveport. Leaving Eric there with Sookie was the worst decision Godric had ever made. He should have been with us, even if logically it was safer for him not to be. I just hated that it was Sookie taking care of him and not me. I hated her with every fibre of me being. Because I knew this would only drive them closer, even if Eric couldn't remember whatever feelings he had for her in the past. It wouldn't matter. Poor shy little Eric would fall for the telepath and I'd be left out on the curb. And he wouldn't even care because he wouldn't remember loving me anyways. "I hate this."

"I know you do, but it's the safest place for him to be." Godric tugged me into his arms, a place I really needed to be right about now. "But shush now, my love. You never know who may be listening."

I knew he was right. Who knew the lengths Bill would go to just to find information out about any of us. I wouldn't put it passed him to bug the apartment, knowing that at the moment, all three of us lived here.

"Can we kill him? Bill that is." I made sure to say this loudly, glaring all around me before clutching onto Godric.

"No. Not tonight anyways." He replied with a soft chuckle, his arms tightening around me.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked, feeling at a loss. Without being at Eric's side to protect him like I wished we were, what else could we do?

"You can tell me exactly, word for word, what happened tonight." his fingers began expertly pressing into my back, massaging out the balls of tension. "Whatever you remember of what Marnie could have said, it could help us learn what spell she cast."

"She was speaking in a different language, Godric." I shook my head. "I wouldn't know what she was saying even if I tried."

"Just try, my love. Even just the sounds you think she made would help." he encouraged. "Whatever you can remember, it might bring us closer to solving this, closer to bringing him home where he belongs."

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes as I rested my forehead against Godric's chest. I racked brain, letting the memories of tonight flood my eyelids as I tried to remember anything helpful. I began to retell the story of what happened, starting from the moment I entered the magic shop till the moment Godric swept in to save me, just as he always seemed to do. I didn't think any of it was very helpful, and after a moment of silence, I could tell Godric thought so as well.

"I wish I could be more help." my bottom lip began to tremble. "Why did this have to happen? I hate it. I hate Marnie. I hate Bill. I hate Sookie. I hate myself. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me."

"Don't say that, Savannah." Godric shook his head, clasping a finger under my chin and forcing me to gaze up at him. He used his other hand to cup my cheek in an attempt to soothe me. But it just wasn't working. Because this was my fault. This was all my fault. If I hadn't come into either of their lives, none of this would have happened. Everything had just been a domino effect after that night back before Christmas when I first stepped foot into Fangtasia. I regretted that night more than anything. Because if I hadn't of gone to the bar with Sarah and my friends, I never would have met Eric and he wouldn't have been in danger now. This was all my fault and I didn't even know how to fix it. "This is in no way your fault. Don't think like that."

"But it is..."

"No, it's not." I was startled by how sharp his tone was. His expression hardened as his sea coloured orbs bore right through me. "This isn't your fault, Savannah. Marnie did this. Those witches did this to our Eric, no one else."

"But if you and Eric had never met me..."

"Listen to me." he held my face in his hands, both hands cupping my cheeks. He grew so close, his lips ever so slightly brushing against mine every time he spoke. "The night that I met you, my entire world changed. You've brought hope into my life; you showed me the true meaning of love. I never once regret meeting you, my love, and I never will. You have brought me a great deal of love and it pains me that you think otherwise."

"But..."

"I love you. Eric loves you. We will get through this and we _will_ all be together." He vowed in determination, his orbs ablaze. "I need you to believe that."

Despite everything that had happened tonight, despite Marnie, despite my chest being ripped open and despite the curse that had ruined my Eric, Godric's words warmed my heart. Because at the end of the day, I still had him. Eric may not be himself, he may not remember anything at all, but Godric was still here; I would never lose him. I clung to that thought as I clung to him. It may not have fixed anything, and my heart still felt lost and alone, but I knew Godric was at least there to steady me, to fill the void.

"I love you with all of my heart." Godric brushed his lips against my forehead, tangling his hand into my hair as he pressed me against him. "We'll figure this out, Savannah. I know we will."

"We have to." I nodded against his chest. "I love you, but I need him too, Godric."

"As do I, my love, as do I."

* * *

><p>It was hard to stay put the next day. All I wanted to do was rush over to Sookie's to make sure Eric was alright. Did he really have a safe place to stay there? What if Sookie decided she had enough of all of this and let him fry in the sun? I would kill her; literally kill her if that thought ever crossed her mind. All I could do was hope that whatever spell Marnie had cast to hide Eric from our bond, that we were still connected in a way. We were a triumvirate, after all, that couldn't just be broken so easily, could it? If something happened to Eric, I would still feel it, right?<p>

"God I hope so." I wrapped my arms around myself as I sat in the dark living room, only a single light shining into the room from the hallway. I glanced over at the light tight window coverings that were securely against the windows and frowned. I needed the sun to set; I needed it to be dark. Then I would know for sure that Eric was alright, that he wasn't hurt in any way. Because I certainly didn't trust Sookie, not for one second. But I was going to have to bide my time, somehow.

I sat there for hours, just staring at the clock and covered windows, wishing for time to speed up. I couldn't take my mind off of Eric, not even to think about what had all happened last night. I could have easily died; Marnie and whatever she had done had left me in a pool of my own blood, blood that I didn't even realize was pouring out of my clawed chest until Godric pointed it out to me. But none of that mattered. I was fine physically; there were no scars, no marks to even remind me of the ripped flesh. Eric however, was still lost and without his memories, and that was my number one priority right now. What had Marnie done to him? What spell had she cast upon him? She had channelled my necromancer, that was all I knew. But to do what? And was there a possibility I could fix this? If it was my power that had messed everything up, could I put the pieces back together again? But how?

"I wish I knew what to do."

I sighed loudly, raking a hand through my hair before glancing back at the clock. It was still early evening, the sun still high enough in the sky that Godric would still be asleep. I should have been sleeping at his side, and I had even tried before becoming restless and sneaking out here. Anytime my eyes closed, I would see that lost puppy dog look on Eric's face and my heart would break. I would see the fear he had towards me and my whole world would come crumbling down around me. How could I possibly sleep at a time like this?

I couldn't just continue to sit there however, thinking about everything and wondering if there was something I could have done differently to change what had happened. So to try and distract my thoughts, I pushed myself off of the couch and began wandering around the apartment. Even after staying here for as long as I had, I hadn't explored every nook and cranny. Far too much had happened in a short span of time that I never once found the time to actually enjoy living here, even if it was just temporarily. Now was as good of time as ever.

As I left the living room, I turned left instead of right, already familiar with the kitchen and hallway of bedrooms, and instead turned my way towards where the study was located. I peeked in on instinct, imagining Eric or Godric sitting at the desk, working furiously on something or other. Eric was usually filling out mundane tasks for Fangtasia that Pam was too lazy to worry herself over, and Godric always had his nose in a book, learning more about this bond that we all shared. And while he never mentioned it too much, I knew he was researching what I was, what I could do.

I smiled sadly at the memories and continued my way down the winding hallway, peeking into rooms as I went. One room was filled to the brim with books, even more than the study held, and I almost found myself slipping into the sea of knowledge. Ever since I was a little girl, I was able to lose myself in the fictional lives of those I wished I could be. Even the mass of history texts that the Yale library held were fascinating in a way. Books, no matter the subject, felt like the perfect release, and I could certainly use one right about now.

But before I could enter the library, a door at the end of the hallway caught my eye. It was a simple door, and looked like all the others. Except it was closed while the others were open. Unless someone was occupying a room, unless privacy was needed, the doors always seemed to remain open. So why was this one closed?

My intrigue and curiosity got the better of me and I wandered over, my hand slipping around the door knob. I glanced down the hallway one last time, expecting Godric to jump out of the shadows and yank me away from the mysterious door. But there was no one in sight; I was completely alone. I shrugged and twisted the handle, pushing the door open and stepping inside. I was surprised when I found a stair case leading up. My eyebrows furrowed together as I gazed up, only to remember that the penthouse was one the very last floor and all that was left was the roof.

"The roof..." I muttered to myself. That's where the stairs led, the roof. There was no other access accept from this stairwell, one that only went up, not down. I couldn't help but feel curious, and decided to sneak up onto the roof just for a quick peek. What could it hurt? No one would know, and even if Bill did have his human spies around the building, we were so high up that I doubt they would even notice.

Making up my mind, I took each stair one by one, my excitement growing the closer I got to the door at the very top. This was the perfect distraction I needed right now. The sun would be setting soon and the sight of the city slowly being covered in darkness felt somewhat comforting to me.

When I first pushed through the roof door, I was awed by what I found. The roof was simple, like any other roof you could have imagined. But it was the sight surrounding me that caught my breath in my throat, that left me speechless. It was beautiful. I could see all of Shreveport around me, and even the outskirts of the town. I could see for miles as humans and supes alike roamed around the city, some hurrying home before the monsters of the night could be unleashed. It was just breathtaking.

I inched towards the edge, trying my best not to look directly down at the street just below the building, and instead gazed at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning a mixture of orange and pink. I couldn't remember the last sun set I had watched. I was used to vampire time by now, and even when I was away at school, I was usually hiding out in the library half the day when not in class to even realize there was a sun that existed.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon, as the many light of the city turned on, illuminating the darkening sky. I was so lost in the world around me that I never paid attention to the fact that I was no longer alone on that room. Not until I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist from behind, a chest pressing against my back. I tensed at first, afraid that I had been caught by Bill's men. I was ready to struggle free when a soft voice sang in my ear, lips brushing along my neck.

"It's only I, my love." Godric assured.

I relaxed instantly in his arms, leaning backwards to lean against him. In that moment, I forgot about all the troubles, about Marnie and our amnesia Eric. I forgot about the danger we were all in, the fear that we wouldn't be able to fix any of it. In that moment, I just stood there, in the arms of one of the men that I loved with half of my heart, and just stared out across the city. My mind was blank and free, the first time it had been in ages, as I just let Godric's ancient whispered words send my body into a tranquil state. I felt more at peace, more relaxed than I think I had ever been, and I knew Godric was working his magic to make it so. I've just been so tense lately, so worried about everything, that I hadn't even allowed myself a few hours of sleep. He knew that. He knew the troubles that were webbed inside of me, and like any good lover, he was trying to fix me the only way he knew how.

"Do you remember that time you took me up to the top of the tallest tower at Yale?" I hugged his arms to me, enjoying the warmth that spread between us, the electricity that sparked but didn't hurt. "I was so scared I was going to fall, but you never let me."

"I would never let you fall." He whispered, his arms tightening around me. "Never."

"I know." I couldn't help but smile to myself. "You've always tried so hard not to ever let me fall."

"But I've failed too many times." I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Not a single time was ever you fault."

"I should have protected you better. I should have protected Eric." Godric sighed. "If I had gone with him to Bill's..."

"Then you wouldn't have been with me and you know Eric never would have allowed that." I pointed out.

"I'm his maker, I could have commanded it."

"We can go back and forth wishing we could have changed something, _anything_, but I have a feeling this was going to happen no matter what we tried to do." I squeezed his hand. "You told me last night not to blame myself. Well you can't blame yourself either. You were right, this was Marnie's fault. There was nothing we could have done. Nothing."

His nose nestled itself into my hair and my eyes fluttered close at how close we were. His blood was singing to me, sending wave after wave of calm through me. I felt loved in that moment. So much had happened. So much heartbreak, so much agony. It was all just too much. But through it all, we still had each other. I wished Eric was here, that his memories were intact and that he chose me over Sookie, but that wasn't how this was ever meant to go. I learned to believe in fate the moment these two vampires walked into my life. Someone upstairs has forced us all together; they had us walk down this path. Why, I wasn't so sure, but you just couldn't mess with fate. This was all meant to happen. We were meant to deal with these issues and try and work through them. Maybe we would make it through this, or maybe everything we once had would be destroyed. But this was what was, and nothing we could say or do was going to change that.

"I love you." He murmured, his lips brushing against the base of my neck. "You've brought me a great deal of happiness, even in the darkest of times."

"And I love you." My head turned towards his, allowing for his lips to ghost across mine. "I don't know what I would do without you. Or Eric. I never thought I would ever feel so dependent in my life, but I just love you and Eric so much that it's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic." He shook his head. "We can never predict our destiny, the path that is created for us."

"I graduated high school thinking I was going to go through four years of Yale and then become some big time journalist in New York. I never once thought I would ever fall in love along the way. I never even wanted to. It wasn't part of the plan." I admitted. "But now...the thought of not having you or Eric in my life, it literally hurts me."

"You'll never have to worry about that, Savannah, I promise you that."

"You better. Because I'm a necromancer, remember? I'll resurrect you and kill your asses again if you ever leave me." I was only half kidding, nudging him lightly before gazing back out across the city. "I really will too."

"Oh I don't doubt that."

* * *

><p>Pam stood beside the bar with narrowed eyes as Bill waltzed into Fangtasia with two of his guards at his side. A surly look was spread across his face and Pam knew immediately this was about Eric. There was no doubt that Bill had been told by one of his spies what happened last night and was now demanding answers.<p>

"Where's Eric?" Bill demanded to know, his eyes boring right through Pam.

Pam raised an eyebrow. "Well hello to you too, Bill."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Pam played coy. She had learned enough from Eric to be able to mask her emotions, her fear of what Bill had planned for Eric if he ever found him. She may never fear the King himself, but he was being backed by some of the most powerful vampires in the world. Not even the great Viking, Eric, could defeat them all and get away with it like he did with Russell Edgington.

"You know who, Pam. Where is he?" Bill was losing his patience quickly.

"I don't know."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It's the truth." Pam shrugged at the King. "Now if you'll excuse me, we're about to open and I don't think your little human puppy dogs are going to do well for business at all."

"Tell me where is he." Bill growled, his fangs threatening to extend.

"For the last time, I don't know." Pam hissed. "I have no idea what happened to him."

"Don't lie to me Pam, it's treason." Bill warned.

"Exactly." Pam rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't take the chance. All of your subjects are learning how ruthless you are lately."

Bill stepped forward in an attempt to intimidate Pam. "I know the depth of your devotion. You would lie and die for your maker."

"And I know just how much you hate him." Pam shot back.

"Why didn't you call me the moment he went missing?" he questioned suspiciously. "Surely you knew when trouble struck your maker.

Pam gave him a leveled stare, not backing down from the Queen. She wasn't scared of him or his words. He was only a handful of decades older than she was; they were even in a physical fight. And she had been taught by Eric Northman of all people; she could be ruthless when she needed to be. Bill was like a little kitten; he had claws, but didn't know how to use them. "Well, I was kind of thinking you sent him to those witches so they'd kill him."

"You're not supposed to think." Bill snarled. "You're supposed to follow protocol."

"I still don't know where Eric is." Pam crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that all?"

"Where's the necromancer?"

"I don't know."

"Are you telling me you don't know where either of them are?" Bill raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I find that hard to believe."

Pam's eyes narrowed even further, her icy orbs glaring daggers at the vampire before her. "Why do you care where the little cupcake is? She's not a vampire, Bill; you hold no power over her."

"She's a necromancer, one who has been involved with the same witches who caused your maker to suddenly disappear." He pointed out. "Interesting, isn't it."

Pam wanted nothing more than to rip Bill's throat out. She never cared about Eric's conquests. She could care less who he fucked or drained. Just as long as it wasn't Sookie Stackhouse. She had been a pain in the ass from day one and she was tired of it. Eric had changed; she had watched him change before her very eyes because of that gash in a sundress. She gave the human race a bad name with her naive southern ways and dangerous innocent flirting. Savannah wasn't much difference. She was just another human with appealing blood that she wouldn't mind having a taste of. But Eric's interest in her was much different than his desperate attempts at Sookie. Eric cared for her in a way that he had never cared for a human and that intrigued Pam. Savannah wasn't just another toy, another fuck to Eric. She wasn't just another advantage against Bill, against the rest of the supernatural community. Eric loved her, god help them all. And she vowed long ago that she would fight for Eric, for her maker, and that extended to whatever, or whomever, belonged to him.

And right now, that was Savannah.

And anyways, Pam wouldn't mind luring the girl into bed. She was delicious both in looks and in smell. She could only imagine what she tasted like.

"She's only been involved with those witches because you forced her to." Pam defended, reminding Bill that technically this was all his doing, not the other way around.

"She's behind this Pam." Bill argued. "She's behind your maker missing. I want her found, and I want her found now."

"Funny how you're coming to me about this and not Godric. You must not be the idiot I though you to be. He'd rip you in half for even mentioning her name."

Bill frowned. "Just find them. Both of them."

"And what do you plan on doing with them when you find them?" Pam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The authority is still deciding Eric's fate. The necromancer, however, I've been given the order to execute. Immediately." Bill didn't wait for Pam to comment, instead buttoning his suit jacket before twisting on his heel towards the exit.

"You like the feel of it, don't you Bill?" Pam spat at the King as he walked away. "That crown?"

Bill ignored her comment and quickly left the bar with his guards following suit. The moment she was alone, Pam grasped onto the closest chair and flung it across the room, the piece of furniture breaking in to pieces at the impact.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Godric and I fell into a comfortable silence, just standing on that rooftop, his arms wrapped securely around me. Neither of us spoke, too wrapped up in our own thoughts. I didn't mind. I enjoyed the silence, enjoyed the peace and quiet. I knew our world was anything but peaceful at the moment; we did have an amnesic Eric on our hands and witches that were growing more dangerous by the minute. But in that rare moment, none of that mattered. It was just the two of us and the rest of the world. It was how I wished our life could be daily.<p>

Some days I wondered if staying in that bored, predictable life I had created for myself would have been a better choice.

Then again, I wasn't so sure I could imagine a world without Godric and Eric in it. They had been thrust into my life in such a short amount of time and yet they had become so much more than just lovers. They were a part of me and to lose one would be like losing a part of myself. It was how I felt now without Eric at our side, without being able to feel him at all.

"What are you thinking about, my sweet necromancer?" he murmured into my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You always call me that like it's a good thing." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled, lightly brushing his lips against my cheek. "You may not see the incredible beauty in what you do, but I do."

"I specialize in the dead, Godric. It's _my_ necromancy that did all of this." I pointed out.

"You lectured me on not blaming myself, and yet you still..."

"But you know it's the truth, Godric." I turned in his arms so we were looking at each other. Godric raised a hand, the backs of his fingers brushing across my cheek. "This sort of is my fault. And the worst part of it all is that I have no idea how to fix any of it."

"We'll figure out a way. We will, I promise you." He assured.

"What if we can't though?"

"We can't afford to think like that, my love, we just can't." Godric shook his head before drawing me closer, pressing his lips against mine in a short but sweet kiss. "We'll figure this all out, my love, we will. You just need to keep faith."

"I just don't know if I can..." before I could finish, however, a gust of wind blew my hair back, interrupting the last remaining moments of peace I had a feeling we were going to have. I sighed as I brushed my hair out of my face, squinting as a flash of a body finally came to a stop. "Pam?"

"We have a problem." Were the first words out of Pam's mouth, her eyes narrowed and darting this way and that as if expecting someone to come bursting out at us without a moment's notice. "Eric's in danger."

"Tell us something that we don't know." I wrapped my own arms around myself but kept close to Godric, having a sinking feeling in my stomach. "What more could possibly happen?"

"Bill's out for his blood." Pam's gaze finally rested on Godric and me. "And yours."

My eyes grew wide in surprise. "He's out for my blood? Why?"

"Why do you think, cupcake?" she rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. "He thinks you're the one behind all of this."

"That's because I am." I muttered to myself, only to receive a pointed state from Godric.

"No you're not." his arm tightened around me before directing his attention on his progeny's child. "What did Bill say exactly?"

"He came into Fangtasia tonight demanding to know where Eric was." Pam began. "I didn't tell him, obviously, but unfortunately he's not as idiotic as I first took him as and he didn't believe me."

"He's going to realize he's with Sookie eventually." My heart leapt in my chest, my panic beginning to rise. It didn't even register that I was in just as much danger as Eric was now in. All I cared about was Eric's safety. He wasn't himself right now; who knew if he could take care of himself like our usual arrogant Viking could.

"Unless the Faerie princess has a change of heart, he better be safe there." Pam shook her head. "She knows I'll rip her to pieces."

"You won't have to." Godric assured. "I trust Sookie. She is a good person, despite your beliefs. I believe she'll keep Eric safe."

"I'm really doubting your sanity right now." I sided with Pam. "I don't trust Sookie one bit. She and Bill had a thing, didn't they? What if she runs back to him, throwing Eric under the bus while she's at it?"

"She won't."

"But she could." I argued. "You might think she's some saint, Godric, but who knows where she's been in the past year. She could have changed. Maybe she's a royal bitch now. That would be my guess. You heard her; she didn't want to help Eric in the first place. She's going to rat him out, Godric."

"Savannah, you need to calm down." He took me by the shoulders, his eyes boring into mine. "Eric will be safe; I can feel it in my bones. We can trust Sookie. She cared for Eric once and I know that she still does."

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"If you can't trust her then at least trust me." he urged. "You can do that, can't you? Will you trust me, my love?"

I knew the answer without even thinking twice. Of course I trusted Godric. I trusted this vampire before me with my life. He had never failed me in the past and I knew, deep down inside, that he would never fail me in the future. Sure, trusting that Sookie wasn't going to run to Bill was excruciatingly hard to do, but I did trust that Godric would do everything in his power to protect Eric. He wouldn't trust his progeny's life, the progeny he saw as his own son, in the hands of just anyone. He trusted Sookie, for whatever reason, and right now, I needed to trust his instinct.

"Of course I trust you." I sighed with a nod. "I trust you with my life, so of course I trust you with Eric's. I'm just scared."

"Well you should be more scared for your own life than Eric's." Pam interrupted before Godric could say anything. "Bill was adamant on finding you as well."

"I won't let him have her." Godric shook his head, his expression hardening into one of possessiveness. "She is mine."

"Glad you feel that way; because he has orders to execute her the moment he has his hands on her."

The blood drained from my face. "W-what?"

"You heard me cupcake."

A low, feral growl sounded from the back of Godric's throat as he pulled me to his side, his grip almost bruising. I welcomed the feeling, however, feeling safer in his arms than anywhere else. I hadn't given myself a chance to think of what Bill's threats might mean. Execution? Death? I knew his warnings; his blackmailing was for a reason, after all. I knew I was dealing with these witches because of the consequences if I didn't. But to hear it put so point blankly, it shook me. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Eric to die either. None of this was supposed to happen. I was only a girl; I still had the whole world at my fingertips. And god knows I hadn't even scraped the surface of this triumvirate. I wanted more time with Godric and Eric. I needed it.

"I will kill him." Godric sounded so unlike himself. He sounded like the savage beast I knew he once was than the man I had fallen in love with. That should have scared me, that should have sparked fear in me. But it didn't. Because I knew he really would kill Bill, the King of Louisiana, if he had to to protect those he loved. And in some morbid way, that warmed my heart.

"No one ever liked that little prick anyways." The smirk was undeniable as it slipped across Pam's bright red lips. "I'd like to kill that little shit myself."

"Not yet." Godric advised. "Unless he poses a true threat, we cannot harm the King. Not unless we want the Authority keeping a closer eye on us. And that will only complicate things more."

"Fine." Pam sighed, as if the thought of waiting to kill Bill was an impossible task. "But I will enjoy hearing his screams one day, mark my words."

"Of course." There was a hint of a smirk on Godric's lips.

"Well I'm glad we have that figured out, now what about..." I trailed off, a frown coming over my lips. It felt like a cramp had just suddenly appeared, almost like it was my time of the month. Only it felt different, unlike anything I had ever felt before. I put a hand to my side as my frown deepened, my eyebrows furrowing together as I tried to figure out what was going on. Was it something I hate? Or lack thereof? Was it all of this worrying taking a toll on my body? Or was it more than that?

I had my answer in only a second as the cramping grew, working its way to a sharp, piercing pain. But it wasn't where it had been before, in the pit of my stomach, and instead it was in my arm. I yelped, jumping free of Godric's arms as I raised my own to inspect. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I stared down at the angry red gash running across my wrist. What the hell? Blood was pooling in the wound when suddenly, it happened again, only higher this time on my forearm.

"Savannah?" Godric's stare fell on me, the concern and worry flowing through our blood.

Only it felt diluted, as if Godric wasn't the only one who I was sharing a connection with.

And that's when it hit me.

"Marnie." I whispered only to cry out in pain as a third gash appeared, this time deeper and longer. I whimpered as I tried to make sense of it all. I could feel Marnie inside of me. I could feel her metaphysical hand ripping into me, wiggling around in search of what she desired. Her hand prodded at my insides, much like last night, only it was far gentler than the claws that had ripped through my chest.

"Savannah?" Godric had my bleeding arm in his hands, cradling the limb to his chest as he tried to inspect the magic made wounds. "What have the witches done to you?"

I grit my teeth, my eyes watering as a fourth and I prayed final gash tore across my arm. I tried to blink away my tears but it was near impossible as they began to fall, one by one, only to wince as some hit the sensitive bleeding wounds. I was so caught up in the magic that was swirling around us, by whatever treachery Marnie was concocting now, that I never noticed Pam had grown closer until she was barely a foot away.

Godric, however, did notice, his head snapping to the side as his protective nature took over. "Pamela, inside now."

I snuck a peek at the blonde and I was both surprised and worried by the transfixed look on her face. She had never really smelt my blood first hand before, and without Eric or Godric's restraint, she couldn't help but feel drawn to me.

"Pamela." Godric growled, gaining her attention finally. She shook her head, her ice blue eyes blinking as her trance was broken. She still eyed my bleeding arm with interest, but she sent a nod in Godric direction and slowly began inching backwards to the roof door.

Once she was gone, and Godric and I were safely on the roof alone, the vampire raised his wrist up to his lips, biting into his own flesh. I gladly allowed him to bring his wrist to my lips, ready for the pain to be gone, and hopeful that Godric's blood would be able to battle away Marnie. But before even a single drop of vampire blood could pass through my lips, Godric was being ripped away from me as my body was knocked roughly to the ground.

I screamed, expecting it to be Bill or one of his minions on me, readying themselves to kill me in that very moment. But what I found, I wasn't sure if it was worst or not.

"Eric?"

My heart was pounding painfully in my chest as Eric crouched over me, one hand pushing hard against my shoulder to keep me from moving while the other had an iron grip around my wrist. He licked his lips hungrily as his fangs crept out, his blue orbs narrowed into lusting slits. I tried to squirm from beneath him, tried to struggle free. But that only seemed to make Eric tighten his grips as he yanked my arm towards him, the blood dripping onto the roof, slowly moving towards his awaiting lips.

"Eric stop." I pleaded in a cry, knowing that this version of Eric may not be able to stop himself from draining me dry. If my blood was as delicious as they continued to tell me, I knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself like he used to. Because this Eric was nothing more than a baby vampire. "Please, Eric. You're hurting me. Please stop..."

Eric's tongue flicked out to catch the first drop of blood, savouring the taste in his mouth. I watched as the satisfaction washed over his younger appearing face and dread quickly filled me. Before I could even scream out Godric's name, Eric's fangs had sunk into my already wounded arm, hungrily lapping at every ounce of blood he could have. I whimpered, his other hand crushing my arm as he held my bloody limb to his lips. I struggled, trying to push him off of me, but it was no use. He was a thousand times stronger than I was.

"Eric." I pleaded. "Please, y-you're hurting me..."

Godric was at our side in a flash, his hands grasping onto Eric and was seconds away from yanking Eric off of me when he surprised us all. Eric's fangs slid from my wrist all on their own, a strange look crossing over his face. His eyebrows furrowed as his gaze turned from the blood rapidly pouring from my arm and to my face. I gulped, wondering what he could possibly do next. Godric was frozen to the spot, surprise evident on his own face, a look I didn't really understand.

But then I did.

So suddenly, like it had never been taken from us in the first place, Eric was there. He wasn't just crouching over me, he wasn't just holding onto my arm more gingerly now than he had a minute ago. I could _feel_ him. I could feel the swirling confusion, the spark of the old Eric I so desperately wished for. I could feel the conflict, the inner battle he was raging. I could feel all of him, just as I had for the past few months.

Once again, this blood bond, this triumvirate, had shocked us all beyond belief. If it was able to bring our blood bond back, that connection I felt lost without, maybe it could bring the real Eric back to us.

"I-I hurt you." Eric's voice sounded so innocent, so sad even. His orbs moved back to my arm, which he hastily let go of and scurried to his feet. He stumbled back from my form, from Godric as he tried to reach out to him, and for a moment I thought he was going to leave entirely. But instead, he just stood there, a few feet away, as Godric helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Godric questioned, worry plastered across his face.

"I'm fine. I think." I only had eyes for Eric, watching the mixture of emotions cross his face. "Eric? Can you feel me?"

"I hurt you." He repeated, frowning as he ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

My already broken heart snapped into a million more pieces. How could I possibly be angry with him when he had those sad, lost puppy dog eyes? It wasn't like this was the first time he had attacked me out of nowhere, and I doubt it would be the last.

"It's alright, Eric." I took a tentative step forward. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." he shook his head, his chin raising just a touch. "I can...I can feel your pain. So much pain. I'm sorry."

"Oh Eric." I sighed, moving closer to the new version of Eric, reaching out to him. He flinched at first, like he had last night, but instead of cowering behind a couch or Sookie, he eventually let me touch him. I felt relieved as I raised my hand to cup his cheek, raising his gaze to meet mine. "You didn't cause me that pain, those witches did."

"But I..." he trailed off, nodding to my arm sadly. "I _did_ hurt you. And I...I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have. But you..." I searched for the right thing to say. "You aren't exactly yourself at the moment. It's okay, really. I'm okay."

"But the pain..."

"I'm sad, Eric. The witch, Marnie, I think she's gone now." I was right about that. Without even realizing it until now, I could no longer feel Marnie's intrusive magic prodding me for my necromancy. I was glad all I was left with were a few gashes on my arm. Unlike last time. "I'm just sad now."

"Why? Why are you sad?" it was cute the way his eyebrows stitched together, trying to understand the emotions he was feeling.

"Because I feel like I've lost you." I admitted.

"But I'm right here." He stated innocently.

"I know you are." I looked over to Godric for help. "You're just not entirely here, I guess."

"What she's trying to say is that she's worried about you." Godric explained, stepping forward. He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder before his gaze swept over Eric. "How did you know where to find us, Eric?"

I hadn't even thought about that. If our bonds had just reformed, then why did Eric know where to find us?

"I just...knew." Eric shrugged. "I could feel her, and you...but now I can...I can feel _everything_."

My gaze snapped to Godric. "He could feel us?"

"But we couldn't feel him." Godric tilted his head to the side. "How intriguing."

"That's one way to say it." I shook my head before a noise suddenly caught my attention. There was something going on just on the other side of that roof door. There was a scuffle, and even without my lovers' vampire hearing, I knew trouble was coming.

Godric did too as his hand tightened on my shoulder. "Bill. We need to go."

"But..."

"Eric, return back...goes back to where you were." Godric quickly corrected himself. "You'll be safe there."

"But..." Eric's frown deepened as he looked towards the roof door before down at Godric and I. "What if I want to go with you?"

My heart jolted at that. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to grasp his hand and to never let it go. But Godric pushed that thought right out of my head before I could even enjoy it.

"No, it's too risky. Go, Eric. Go now. I command you."

A shudder ran up Eric's spine as he felt his maker's order. He sighed, looking more like the old Eric, before complying, jumping from the roof at the last second. Godric had barely even grasped onto me, sweeping me up into his arms, before the roof door swung open, revealing Pam trying to struggle with Bill's men and the King himself.

"Godric!" Bill shouted, using his speed to race across the roof. "She's a danger to our kind!"

Godric was faster however, and he had taken off into the night sky before Bill could even reach us. He was faster than a bullet, dodging buildings as he raced through Shreveport and faraway from Bill. It wasn't until the city lights began to leave us behind that I was able to take a breath of relief and gaze up at Godric.

"Where are we going?" I asked, though a part of me already knew.

"To Eric's safe house." Godric answered, his body tense as he continued to fly faster than he ever had before. "It's the only place we'll be safe."

"Will Eric?" I asked fearfully. "Will he be safe?"

"We can only hope."


	46. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four:**

"What are you doing? Are we there yet?" I gazed around the field Godric had landed us in with a deep frown. There was no house in sight. Actually, there was absolutely _nothing_ in sight. Not even a single tree for miles. Where the hell were we?

"Not quite." Godric shook his head as he gingerly took my arm in his hand, his gaze sweeping over the still bleeding wounds. "Are you still in pain?"

"It's sort of just turned numb." I shrugged, though I couldn't help but wince as he gently swiped a finger across one of the smaller gashes. "I'm fine; I think Eric biting me hurt more than whatever Marnie did to me."

Godric's frown deepened. "I should have stopped him before he could have hurt you. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, Godric." I rolled my eyes. "Eric's not himself and neither of us are really used to this Eric."

"He's acting as if I only just turned him. But even a younger Eric knew control better than this."

"This isn't exactly Eric. That's what you keep telling me, remember? He stopped, that's all that mattered. And he stopped on his own."

"Because he could feel your pain." Godric tilted his head to the side. "Whatever spell Marnie cast on Eric and our triumvirate, it appears your blood is the key."

"But it only gave us our bond back. Not Eric." I pointed out sadly.

"Soon." He assured, raising a hand to cup my cheek, the warmth spreading through me. "We'll get him back soon, I promise you that."

"I know." I tried to sound hopeful. But there was a small sliver of doubt, of fear even. Because we no longer just had a witch to deal with, but also Bill and the Authority. Even if we could break whatever spell was cast on Eric to return his memories, would the Authority back off? Or will his life still be on the line? And what about me? I was a necromancer. You couldn't just mutter some obscure words and change that. _This_ was who I was now. Nothing could change that. I would forever be seen as a threat by the Authority.

Godric must have sensed my mixed emotions as he closed the distance between us and rested his forehead against mine. "No matter what happens, I won't _anyone_ hurt you. Not Bill, not the Authority, and not even Eric."

I forced on a smile. "I know. You're my knight in shining armour. You've already proven that."

His lips brushed against my forehead before he lifted his wrist up to his lips, his fangs suddenly extending and ripping through his flesh. "I need to heal you here or else Bill will be able to follow your scent to Eric's house."

"I never thought about that." I admitted, glancing down at my arm before back up at him. "I always seem to be causing problems. None of this would have happened if..."

"Stop." He shook his head, his thumb grazing across my bottom lip. "How many times must I tell you that none of this is your fault?"

"But Godric..."

"No, I won't hear it." He gave me a pointed look. "Now drink my blood, my love, so I can protect you."

I couldn't argue with the look he was giving me, and instead just nodded and accepted his bloodied wrist. I licked at the wound, his sweet blood quickly rolling over my tongue and down my throat. At just the first drop I couldn't help but moan in satisfaction. Months ago, the mere thought of drinking a vampire's blood would have disgusted me. But now? Now it seemed almost natural. Maybe it was because I've found myself ingesting Eric and Godric's blood on more accounts than I would have liked, or maybe it was because we were bonded in the ultimate way. But either way, his blood tasted anything but disgusting. It was almost like a sweet, sugary candy that I just couldn't get enough of. And the healing properties didn't hurt either. I could already feel the skin of my arm begin to stitch itself back together.

I surprised myself by being the one to pull away first, though I felt the strong urge to grab back onto Godric's already healing wrist and lick up whatever I could of his blood. I fought for control however, and instead licked at my lips and focused on my now healed arm than the new blood that was running through my veins, only strengthening the bond we already shared.

"Well that feels better." I flexed my arm out, pleased that I didn't feel an ounce of pain. But there was still one problem remaining. The wounds may have been healed, the bite marks no longer marking my skin, but my arm was still stained in caked on blood. "What about..."

Before I could finish however, Godric had already lifted my arm up, his tongue darting out and sending a shudder right down my spine. I never would have expected anyone, much less a two thousand year old vampire, licking at my own blood to turn me on in the way that Godric was in that moment. It shouldn't have been erotic. It should have been disgusting and horrifying. And yet I could feel that familiar heat consume my body, my cheeks flaming red as I just stood there, watching as Godric expertly used his tongue in a way I would much rather be done to another body part than my arm.

Godric must have felt just how turned on I was, as his grip tightened on my arm, a smirk appearing on his lips as he dragged his tongue across my wrist, his fangs just lightly grazing along my increasingly pulsing vein. My breath was caught in my throat, my legs growing wobbly. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and I knew he enjoyed it. He may be this sweet, caring vampire, but I knew there was a hint of that ferocious vampire he once was, a vampire that loved to take control, to pleasure in ways I never could have imagined. And I would have been an idiot to say it didn't excite me.

My eyes fluttered at one point, a deep, content sight escaping my lips. I was enjoying the sensation, the electrifying jolts that were shooting through me at a rapid, but satisfying way. And then, just like that, it was all over. Godric had straightened, that smirk still plastered across his face as he licked his lips almost hungrily while gazing down at me with a lustful stare. I was sure my face was as red as a fire engine and I had to duck my head to save myself from embarrassment.

"We should go." His voice was lower than usual, a slight rumbling from the back of his throat.

"Of course." It was more of a squeak than anything. My heart was pounding and I knew he could hear it as clear as day. He thankfully didn't comment about the distinct desire that was rolling off of me in waves and instead just swept me up into his arms and took back off into the night sky.

Neither of us spoke for the remainder of the trip, which I was glad for. I wasn't even sure I would be able to speak coherently anyways. It wasn't until I felt Godric's feet touch the ground once again that I found my voice.

"What are you doing Godric?" I questioned the, surprised that the vampire had landed us in a quiet suburb. "We're never going to get there if we keep stopping."

"We're already there." his gaze swept over the neighborhood, ensuring that we weren't being watched. It was late, the majority of humans either being tucked in bed or curled up on their couch not giving a damn about what's happening outside of their windows.

"What do you mean we're already there?" I frowned, my forehead creasing in confusion. It looked like an average suburb that you would find anywhere in the world. Houses were lined up, all looking almost exactly the same. These were probably the same homes that housed two happy parents and their children. I could spot basketball hoops in front of some homes, while a few bikes were leaned against a couple garages. Everything just seemed so normal, so _human_. "We can't possibly be there."

"We are." Godric nodded, his lips twitching upward in amusement. "What were you expecting? A castle?"

"But..." I felt so perplexed. When I thought about Eric's safe house, I certainly wasn't picturing some cookie cutter house in a family friendly neighborhood. Eric wasn't exactly the fondest of humans, and this place, it was the epitome of human. "But this just seems so unlike him."

"Exactly. Not a soul would suspect that Eric would reside in such a human residence."

"Making it the perfect safe house I guess." I nodded in understanding. I could see his point. What enemy of Eric's would ever assume to look for him here? Even I didn't expect for him to live in such a place. Maybe I wasn't expecting a castle or some extravagant mansion, but I wasn't picturing this of all places. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"He has many lavish properties, Savannah. Many that I'm sure one day, he'll share with you." Godric held out a hand to me. "But you must remember that Eric lived in a time when elegance didn't exactly exist in the same extent that it does today. He was a Viking. Lavish things didn't appeal to him."

I slipped my hand into his with a nod, allowing for the vampire to lead us down the sidewalk, passing numerous of the same homes. "I guess he's just adapted so well to the modern world that I thought he would never be caught dead living in such an...average place."

"Eric isn't as complex as you might think."

"I don't know about that." I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure he's as complex as I think he is, he's just excellent at surprising me."

"Perhaps." Godric mused before coming to a stop before a house. I gazed up at it in intrigue. It looked just as the houses to the left and right did. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. There was a two car garage to the side, and a stone path leading from the driveway up to the front door. Everything just appeared to be so normal that it was hard to imagine a vampire like Eric living here. I wondered if any of his neighbours knew that a vampire resided here amongst their children. I'm sure if they did, they would have panicked and packed everything up in a heartbeat. "We're here."

"It really is just...normal." I shook my head in disbelief. "Maybe I don't know Eric as well as I thought I did."

"As you said, my love, Eric has a history of surprising us." Godric smiled warmly before slipping out a key and handing it to me. "After you."

The key felt heavy in my hands. Physically, it was as light as a feather. It was just a key. But emotionally, this was far more than just a mere key. Only Godric and Pam had ever seen the inside of this house besides Eric. He had only entrusted the vampire he had created, and the one that created him with this home, with this secret. And now here I was, about to enter this secret retreat, this vampire's actual home. This was where he went after the long, treacherously boring nights at Fangtasia. This is where he found his release, his comfort. This was his sanctuary. It almost felt wrong to intrude. I almost wanted to tell Godric to take me back to the apartment, that we could figure out a way to keep Bill away. Maybe there was a spell or something. Part of me just didn't feel right about walking in there, especially with Eric in the state that he was. How would he feel once his memories were returned and he learned that I knew about this place?

"Savannah?" Godric must have felt the sudden change of emotions swirling inside me as he sent me a frown. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just..." I chewed on my bottom lip as I gazed back up at the house. "It just feels sort of wrong to be here without Eric knowing, you know? I mean this is his safe house. This is where he _lives_. Would he really be happy that you're bringing me here?"

"He would understand that this is the safest place for you to be." Godric assured, slipping his hand around mine and squeezing gently. "It was always his intention to share his home with you."

"What?" my eyebrows raised in surprise. I wasn't expecting to hear _that_. "What do you mean?"

"He had planned on bringing you here, whenever our issues with the witches and Bill quieted down." He explained.

I didn't know what to think. Eric had planned on bringing me here, to this home of his, a place that he had never shared with another human, another woman before? Even before Sookie had suddenly shown up out of nowhere, Eric and I had been on rocky terms. Ever since Sookie was first mentioned, I've been jealous of her, I've found myself doubting Eric. And he's hated that. He's always resented it when I brought her up, when I doubted his love, his commitment to this triumvirate. We've fought so much, we've been at such odds with one another, that it was hard to believe that there was ever an end in sight.

But apparently he saw one. Hell, he had even planned one!

He did want me. I had doubted him this whole time. I hadn't believed him for one second. But he was speaking the truth, at least for the most part. He wouldn't just plan on bringing me here, to his home, to his most sacred place, if it didn't mean something, if he meant to just throw me to the curb. He really had cared. He really had loved me.

And all I did was berate him, yell at him, hate him even.

I felt like the worst person.

"He really did love me." I sighed sadly. "All along, he really did."

"It was always you, Savannah. From the moment he laid eyes on you, it's always been you." Godric nodded with a smile just as sad.

"And I never believed him." I felt like an idiot. Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone? We could have been a hell of a lot happier than we had been these last few weeks. And it was all my fault.

"You were jealous. You were...caught off guard once Sookie returned."

"But before that." I ran a hand through my hair. "Before Sookie came back, I still doubted him. And all along, he was planning this? I'm the worst, Godric. I'm just the worst."

"Don't." Godric shook his head, raising a hand to cup my cheek as he caught my gaze. His sea coloured orbs bore into mine, forcing comfort and love through our bond. "He's never thought that way about you. He was angry, he was hurt even, that you thought otherwise. But he's always held you on this pedestal. He's always only ever seen you for what you are; a kind, caring treasure that we have the honour of calling our own. Don't think any less of yourself, my love, because he never did."

"But I..."

"You infuriated him to the core. But he's always loved you." Godric drew closer, letting his lips brush just ever so slight across mine before taking a step back. "We should enter before anyone grows suspicious of our lingering."

I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't even sure I could speak at that point, and instead just nodded. He led me up the driveway and to the front door, encouraging me to step forward. My head was swimming as I slipped that key into the lock, effectively changing absolutely everything in that one moment.

I think I was even more surprised and rendered speechless when I stepped into that house and found it to be even more ordinary than the outside. I just stood there, just inside the door, and gazed around at the large, spacious living room the door opened into. There were little touches of the Viking here and there, but for the most part, it was as if I had stepped into my own living room at home. Maybe the furnishings were far more expensive than the second hand finds my mother and I had been so proud of, but nothing screamed that he was some rich, thousand year old vampire who could have anything and everything he's ever wanted. It was even such a contrast to the apartment in downtown Shreveport. It made me wonder just how much I didn't know about Eric after all.

It was only when I felt Godric move into the house behind me and close the door, locking it into place, before I was pulled out of my trance. I shook my thoughts away, though my eyes were still darting everywhere to take everything in.

"Oh, here." I held the key back out to Godric.

He instead surprised me by shaking his head and closing my hand over the key. "It's yours."

My head snapped towards him. "What? But..."

"Eric will not be upset once he learns I've brought you here. This is what he's wanted all along. That key is yours to use as you please." He patted my hand before motioning me further into the house. "There's much more than just this room. I could give you a tour if you'd like."

"I'd like that." I nodded, though I still felt odd about standing in Eric's house without him being here, without him even knowing I was here. But I let Godric's words sink in as best as I could. Eric wanted me here. He was going to bring me here eventually. Things just got a little messy along the way.

"This is what he's always wanted, Savannah. He's only ever wanted you here, his in every possible way. This was his way of taking that leap. You know he's not known for sharing how he feels conventionally."

I could agree with him there. Not once since I let myself admit that I loved Eric, that I wanted to be with him, had he ever made anything easy. He would say the sweetest things at times, but it always seemed to take an argument to lead us there. Nothing was normal for us, and maybe it never would be. Maybe I would even hate it if it was normal all the time. Because none of us were normal. Eric and Godric were vampires and I was a necromancer. I don't think it could ever just be normal for us.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?"<p>

I shook my hair out as I stepped out on the large bathroom and into Eric's master bedroom. I was still amazed that there was practically a second house built just underneath the cookie cutter home Eric resided in. Godric had shown me every nook and cranny of the upper two floors before taking me down here to the basement, to where the vampire truly lived. The upper bedrooms were just for show, or at least two of them had been until Godric took me to the upper master bedroom, claiming that Eric had had Pam recently decorate the room specifically for me. I was shocked and absolutely floored to find this out. Eric really had gone above and beyond, and I hadn't even given him the credit he deserved. Whenever he got his memories back, because there was no if possibly involved in that statement, I was going to have to remember to thank him.

It was the basement, however, that was truly spectacular. It wasn't a simple human basement. It was breathtaking. It truly was like a second house underneath another. There was another kitchen, albeit half the size of the upstairs one, and a whole living space that was filled to the brink with books and trinkets from his and Godric's travels throughout the centuries. There were three bedrooms, matching the number upstairs, each for one of the vampires in this estranged family. I peeked into Pam's and wasn't surprised at all to find it decked out in pinks and purples, only the best European dressings covering her Queen sized bed. Godric's was much simpler, with only the necessary furnishings and a handful of book cases. Eric's however, it was just out of this world. His walls were a dark red, his floor dark mahogany wood. The king sized bed sat dead centre of the longest wall with exotic carvings in the bed frame. His bathroom was just as exquisite, and when Godric suggested I clean myself up and make myself feel at home, I was more than happy to oblige.

"Savannah?" Godric sat on the bed, his clothes having been disposed of and was now wearing only a clean set of linen pants.

"Sorry." I blushed, realizing I was just standing there wrapped in a towel looking like an idiot. "And I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." he sighed, standing as he crossed the room to where I stood. He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of damp hair behind my ear. "I know that you're not fine."

"I am." I insisted. It was a lie however. I tried to put this facade on. I tried to pretend that everything was alright, but we both knew it was one big lie. Too much had happened tonight. Bill had nearly caught us, nearly sentenced Eric and me to death, not to mention Eric had attacked me only for our bond to be rebuilt because of my blood. And now we were here, in Eric's safe house, a house that he had always intended on bringing me to. As happy as the latter made me, it was still just too much to process. I was exhausted. I was tired of thinking, I was tired of running, I was just tired of it all.

"It's alright not to be fine."

"Says the same person who told me to not let my emotions get the better of me." I pointed out with a snort.

Godric smiled sadly. "That sounds like terrible advice."

"Well maybe you should take it up with the person who dished it out."

"He sounds like an ass." His thumb gently caressed my cheek before drawing across my bottom lip. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"No, they don't."

Godric sighed as he drew me into his arms. I was stiff at first, my arms down at my side, but after a moment I relented and clasped onto him as if my life depended on it. I rested my cheek against his chest, letting out my own sigh as I tried to force myself to relax. Not even the wonders of Eric's enormous shower couldn't work the tension from my shoulders. And I had certainly been in there long enough to try.

"I may not think like a vampire any longer, my love, but I'm still a vampire at heart. I still make my mistakes. No man is perfect, certainly not this one." He combed his fingers through my hair as he murmured into my ear. "I've learned many things in my life, many that we now regret. Most that I've taught Eric. And unfortunately, I never learned that it was alright to _feel_ anything. I'm not...accustomed to feeling this way. There are some days, I admit, that I wish I could just turn them all off. But you were correct before; you cannot just simply turn off emotions."

"I wish I could." I admitted. "I wish I could just stop feeling, just for a minute."

"But then you wouldn't be who you are. And I very much love the woman in my arms exactly the way she is." He brushed his lips against my forehead.

My arms tightened around Godric. "I'm scared, Godric."

"I know, my love. But I will do everything in my power to protect you." He vowed.

"It's not just me, though." I swallowed the rising lump in my throat. "It's Eric too. I'm scared for him."

Godric frowned, his eyes downcast as he thought about his progeny. I knew it was killing him to be apart from him, to not be able to protect him the way he wanted to. Eric was his family, his only family, and he had been for over a thousand years. He was his son, his best friend, and his brother. The mere thought of losing him, and because of Bill Compton of all people, I knew it was difficult for him.

"I'm sorry." I stepped up onto the tips of my toes and pecked him on the lips with just enough pressure that the exchange wouldn't be deadly. "I know this is hard for you, probably harder for you than for me."

"It's hard for us all." He cupped my cheeks, holding my lips there, just barely grazing his. I could feel his need, his want to kiss me, and to do it properly. But he was holding back. Because he knew the damage that could be done so soon after a blood exchange. It was the price we had to pay, unfortunately. "But I will not let anything happen to either of you. He is my child, my son. And you are my lover. Bill Compton will not take you away from me. Either of you. You are both _mine_."

I shuddered at his claim. I couldn't deny the way it made me feel whenever Eric or Godric made mention of their claim of me. I should have hated it. I should have felt like some pet or toy. But I didn't. I never once ever wished to be someone's. I wasn't that type of girl and I never wanted to be. But it was different with Eric and Godric, especially now, with our triumvirate. I may be theirs, but they were mine as well. We were all equals.

"But enough of this." Godric shook his head, pulling himself away. His hands dropped back to his side and he took a step back, feigning a small smile as he motioned at the bed. "It's nearly dawn; we should rest."

"I honestly don't think I'll be able to sleep after tonight." I slipped my hand into his and let him lead me across the room.

"You need sleep, Savannah." He sent me a pointed look. "You haven't slept properly in weeks. You'll need your strength in order to go up against these witches."

I knew he was right. I couldn't keep down this path. I couldn't survive on no sleep, especially now with the threat growing. Because we didn't just have the witches to worry about now; we now had Bill to throw into the ring. And if I was going to find a way to stop Marnie, I wouldn't be able to do it in the state I was in. Because I knew I would have to stop Marnie, I would have to be the one. It was _my_ gift she was channeling, _my_ necromancy she was trying to steal from me. I knew Godric would be at my side as I fought this witch, but I also knew I was the only one who could fix this.

Unfortunately, I just didn't know how I was going to do that.

"Lover?"

I blinked, realizing we were standing beside the bed, Godric raising an eyebrow at me. My cheeks burned a dark shade of red as I mumbled and climbed into the bed. The sheets were silk, just as they had been in the penthouse apartment. They swam over my body like water as Godric and I slid underneath them, the vampire drawing my turned form up against his chest. His warm arm was securely around my waist as his chin rested on my shoulder, his nose nestled into the curve of my neck. He was breathing unnecessarily, but I found it comforting, my heart beat falling into rhythm with his breaths.

"Can I ask you a question?" I mumbled softly as peace began to sweep over me.

"Of course, my love. You can ask me anything." He encouraged.

"I know Eric wanted to bring me here, but why exactly did he? I mean, I sort of get it...but I just...I just wonder why he would want to." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, not entirely sure if I did want to know the reasons why.

"He wanted to make our arrangement more permanent." Godric admitted.

"What do you mean permanent?"

"We both knew it was only temporary that you would be staying with us." Godric explained. "It was only to protect you. We both knew that eventually, after the threat had passed, you would return home, or worse, leave Louisiana completely."

I started to turn in Godric's arms until I caught his gaze. The room was dark, but the light from the bathroom allowed me to lose myself in those sea coloured orbs I had fallen in love with the day I first met him.

"Why would you think that I would leave?"

"We're not idiots, Savannah." He sighed, that sad smile returning to his lips as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "I know your aspirations. I know what you desire, we both do. You came here only because Eric forced you to. And you stayed because of me. But we both knew it was only temporary, that one day, you would want to leave."

I frowned, not knowing what to say. Because I wasn't sure he was entirely wrong. I couldn't exactly deny it and tell him that I never wanted to leave his side, that nothing else mattered other than him and Eric. Part of me didn't want to leave. We were a part of one another and from this experience of not having Eric at our side, it became quote clear that not being entirely together was torture.

But I also knew that I couldn't sit on my thumbs all day long, especially after we had dealt with these witches, and Bill. It had been my dream most of my life to become some big time reporter, to make it in New York City of all places. And a part of me still wished for that. I wasn't sure how I would manage it, if I could even take being away from Godric and Eric, but I knew that just because of everything that had happened, I still had those dreams, those aspirations, just as Godric had said.

It was just another problem we were going to be faced with.

"You know I never stayed just because I didn't want you to die." I turned completely so I was facing him. I raised a hand, the backs of my fingers caressing his cheek. "I think even then I loved you. And Eric. I just didn't understand it. I was scared. But I never just stayed because I was scared you would meet the sun if I left."

"I know." He nodded. "But you still wish to leave. And don't deny it, my love, I know it's the truth."

"Partly, but it's not like I just want to outright leave you and Eric. It's clearer now than ever that not being with either of you is harder than I ever could have imagined."

"It's still what you desire."

"I've always had this dream, this vision of where I was going to be, what I was going to be doing. I wanted to go to New York; I wanted to take it by storm. But that was also before I found you and Eric, and now...now I don't know. You're right, I still have those dreams. They haven't just disappeared. But...but I just don't know if I could just up and leave." I tried to make him understand, which was the hardest thing when I wasn't even certain of what I wanted.

"I don't want to keep you from living the life you've always wanted. I would never forgive myself from keeping you from your happiness." He grasped onto my hand and squeezed. "I want you to be happy. We both do. And if going to New York will make you happy, then we will let you go."

"But I don't want you to let me go." I shook my head, and even in the dark I knew he could see me. "I love you, Godric. I love both of you so much that it literally hurts. Maybe months ago, it would have been easier to just leave and go to New York, but it's not so easy anymore."

For a moment, neither of us spoke. We just lay there, staring one another in the eye. I was worried about where this conversation could take us. I may not know what the future held for us all, but I really didn't want to figure it out right this second. We had enough on our plate. Why worry ourselves when we didn't even know if we would all survive these next few days? It was a morbid thought, but one that couldn't be ignored.

After a moment, Godric sighed and ducked his head down to lean his forehead against mine. "I've only ever wanted you to be happy."

"I know." I grew closer to the vampire, his warmth spreading through me as our bodies touched. "But you and Eric, you make me happier than I've ever been."

"I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't." I assured him, wishing now more than ever that I could just close the distance between us and press my lips against his. "Look, we have time to figure this out. We shouldn't be worrying about it right now. We have enough to worry about."

Godric nodded, but I could tell it was still bothering him. I sighed as I cupped both of his cheeks, nudging my nose against his playfully.

"I don't _have_ to go to New York for all my dreams to come true. There are papers here. I could still be happy here. So stop worrying about it, Godric. I am _not_ leaving you or Eric anytime soon. I promise you that. You asked me to trust you, so now I'm asking you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you." He turned his head to the side, his lips brushing against the inside of my wrist. I shuddered, my eyes fluttering at the sensation. I could feel his fangs peeking out and just barely grazing across the thin patch of skin between him and my pumping blood. My breath was caught in my throat as a low growl sounded from the back of his throat, his tongue flicking out to lick the width of my wrist, his fangs fully erect now.

"Godric..." a moan escaped my lips as his fangs poised to strike. I knew he was battling his control, battling the demon from within. He wanted to bite me. He wanted my blood, for our bond to grow, to strengthen our connection. Our lives just felt a mess, broken even. But there was one thing that wasn't broken, at least no any longer, and that was this triumvirate.

I felt breathless as his hips suddenly jerked against mine. I could feel his erection pressing against me and another most slipped from my lips. This wasn't the time for this. This wasn't the time for this at all. But I just couldn't stop the heat that began rising between my legs. Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket and yet here Godric and I were gyrating against one another like horny teenagers.

And yet, despite my guilt, I just couldn't stop that desire from consuming me.

With a swing of my hips, I was straddling Godric, my hair tumbling over one shoulder. My heart was racing as I pressed against Godric, wishing I wasn't the only one naked. Godric must have felt the same as his hands flew to my hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into me as he held me there above him.

"Savannah..." he grunted, bucking his hips and pressing himself against me in a way that if he hadn't of been wearing pants, I would have coiled in pleasure.

"These need to go." My hands were at the elastic waist of his loose pants and began to tug them over his hips.

Before I could get them very far however, Godric stopped me. His hands had curled around my wrists and before I could even realize what was happening, I found myself on my back with a now very naked vampire hovering over me.

"That's better." I tried to reach out to him, to run my hands down his naked chest and to his arousal.

But Godric would have it. He kept my wrists in his hands, trapping them against the bed as he lowered himself against me. I felt like an animal possessed. It didn't matter that our world was crashing down around us, that if we couldn't kiss we obviously shouldn't be doing _this_. There was only passion flowing between us. A passion neither of us had felt for far too long. None of us had been very intimate as of late. How could we have? Our lives had been a mess for so long. We hadn't had the time, and even if we had, half the time we were all arguing about something, or not trusting the other. It was hard to be intimate while being jealous of another woman.

But here and now, all of that just slipped from my mind. None of it mattered, not in that moment. I needed this more than I even realized I needed it.

"Godric...inside of me...please..." I shifted as best as I could from beneath him, trying to hurry this along. My body was yearning from him. I _needed_ him. Now. "Godric..."

"Patience, lover." He whispered huskily, lowered his lips to my neck taking one long sniff of my scent. He growled again, one long low growl that let me know that he wanted this just as much as I did. "Oh my sweet necromancer...you smell so good."

"Bite me." I urged. "Go ahead. Do it. Just hurry up and fuck me."

He chuckled, his chest rumbling against mine. I continued to squirm, hoping to hit his erection at just the right angle and move this thing along. But Godric enjoyed being in control and had to press me down onto the bed with just enough force to not hurt me, but to still keep me perfectly still.

"Patience." He repeated, his fangs lightly nipping at my neck, his tongue darting out to lick the length of my pulsing vein. My heart was ready to just leap right out of my chest it was pounding so painfully and my body was so heated that I was sure I was an unhealthy temperature. But I didn't care.

"Please..." I whimpered with a pout. "Please Godric...I need this. We need this. Please."

His smirk was wide as he lifted his head, his lips teasing me as they traced my jaw before brushing across mine. He moved ever so slightly that nearly threw me over the edge before stilling himself once again. I grunted in frustration and once again attempted to hurry this up. But of course, he wouldn't have it and kept at his own pace.

It wasn't until his lips were pressing against mine that things started to pick up.

Just not in the way that I expected.

Before I could even deepen the kiss, parting my lips to allow him access, suddenly the weight pressing against me vanished. One minute, there was a very naked on top of me, and the next, he was at the end of the bed, hurriedly pulling on his pants. It took me a few minutes to realize what had happened, and once I had, I was just flabbergasted. With a soft pant, my arousal going crazy, I pushed myself up onto my elbows and raised an eyebrow at the vampire.

"What the hell Godric? You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"We cannot do this." He shook his head before looking away. Once his pants were hiding what I so desired, I began to realize that the mood had quickly changed, though I couldn't understand why.

With a frustrated growl, I pulled the silk sheet around my body and started towards Godric. Maybe I could make him think otherwise. I had my ways...

"We cannot do this." Godric repeated, taking a step back as he held out a hand to stop me. "I lost myself for a moment, and I apologize."

"Godric, what are you talking about?" I tried to understand his mindset. I tried to understand why one minute, we were nearly about to have hot wild, passionate sex, and the next, Godric is apologizing and already half dressed.

And then that's when it hit me.

It was like I was slapped in the face by reality.

"Oh." My burning face began to pale and I began to realize exactly why Godric had stopped when he had. "You gave me blood..."

"I shouldn't have lost control the way I had. I know that we can never...it's too dangerous. I won't lose you because of some silly need I have."

"It's not silly." I frowned. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to have sex. Hell, if I could just have sex with you daily and not have to deal with the rest of our problems, that would be ideal. Unrealistic, but definitely ideal."

"We still cannot. Not tonight." he put even more distance between us, still not looking me in the eye.

I knew he was right. I knew that it was dangerous to try and do much of anything so soon after a blood exchange. The past had taught us that intimacy was never a good thing after a blood transfer. And I certainly didn't want to die because I was feeling horny. But a small part of me hated it. Actually, it was a very very large part of me. All I wanted was a release, was a distraction of some sort. But I never seemed to get what I wanted anymore. I wasn't even sure I ever did.

"You know, we haven't tested if it would happen now that we're a triumvirate." I pointed out. "The last few times it's happened, we hadn't been bonded like this."

"It's too risky. I won't risk your life for something so trivial." Godric refused.

"It's not trivial." I huffed. "And our entire lives right now are too risky."

"We cannot do this tonight, Savannah. I'm sorry I let myself lose control but..."

"Well we don't exactly have to kiss." I was trying anything at this point. Who knew what would happen if we had sex. We knew what would happen if we kissed, but what if our lips never touched? And anyways, his blood was my blood, and vice versa. We were a triumvirate. Would the same effects occur now that we had this sacred bond like no other?

Was it worth the risk to find out?

"We could just...well...do other things." I motioned between us. "There's other things we can..."

"I said no." Godric's tone was more firm. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" I eyed his closely "Perhaps what, Godric?"

"Perhaps it would be better if I stayed in my room for the day. It would be safer. Neither of us would lose control that way."

I didn't like that suggestion at all. I would rather just lie there in his arms and only sleep than for him to leave me entirely.

"Okay okay, fine, we won't do anything. Just don't go. Please." I patted the bed beside me. "You can come back now."

"It would be better if we were apart, just for today." Godric shook his head. "You may be able to control yourself, my love, but I...I fear if I get in that bed with out, I won't be able to stop myself. And I won't risk hurting you because of the animal that has been awakened inside of me."

"But..." my face fell. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll just be down the hall." He took another step towards the door. "If you need me for any reason, you'll know where to find me."

From the look on his face, I knew nothing I could say or do would change his mind.

"Sweet dreams, my love." He sent me one last look of longing before suddenly, he was gone.

I sighed as I stared at the door, hoping that he would just come running back and take me in his arms. But after a moment, I realized that wouldn't be the case and forced myself to try and get comfortable. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day until nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So it's been awhile. I apologize for that. I've just been stumped for the longest time. but after buying season 4 recently, and all the season 5 hype, I've found myself excited and inspired again. an amusing amnesia Eric certainly helps too lol. expect at least two more chapters tonight. I found myself able to write the next two chapters before I could finish this one, so as an apology for being MIA, i give you this gift of many chapters. enjoy! (also, I had originally planned to give Eric some extravagant big house, but decided against it. it wouldn't be a good safe house if everyone was looking for Eric in some mansion of a house. who would assume the big bad vampire would be living between two middle class families? lol)


	47. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty Five:**

I barely slept a wink.

After the exhausting night we had, I should have been able to sleep like a baby. But I just had too much on my mind. How could I possibly sleep after everything that's happened? I knew I needed the rest. My body felt sluggish physically, and emotionally, I was just a mess. I _needed_ to sleep. But I just couldn't. Every time my eyes closed, the events of the last few days would play like a movie on a repeat. It was like one long nightmare that just wouldn't go away. I just wanted a few moments of peace, a few minutes of our entire world not falling apart at the seam.

But that just didn't seem possible anymore.

Last night with Godric didn't help of course. I understood his reasoning for stopping our little escapades. He didn't want to risk it. He didn't want the consequences of him feeding me his blood to heal my wounds end up with one of us hurt, or worse, dead. I understood that. But it didn't mean it didn't frustrate me to no end. Especially when it had been so damn long since we had last been intimate. All I wanted was to lay in his arms, stark naked, and to feel happy again. And I wanted Eric there, to be with us, not Sookie, and for everything go back to how they used to be.

And it really didn't help that not even an hour after I had settled as comfortable as I could in Eric's bed, my stomach turned into knots and wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't pin point what was wrong, but I just _knew_ that something wasn't entirely right. I pushed at the blood bonds, finding Godric was peacefully dead to the world in the next room. I searched for Eric, and was relieved to be able to feel him again. Not being able to feel him, to simply know he was there, somewhere, despite the fact that he really wasn't _my_ Eric anymore, it was torture. Godric must have been right; my blood must have helped break part of Marnie's curse.

It was in the bond I shared with Eric that I found what was nagging at me. I still couldn't pick out why I was feeling like this, why I had this feeling that everything wasn't as it was supposed to be. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He wasn't in danger. He wasn't scared, he wasn't hurt. He was just there.

So then what was wrong?

I spent twenty minutes just lying in bed before throwing the covers off of me. I couldn't just lie there anymore. I tried walking around the dark room, stumbling over everything and anything before finding a light switch. I barely paid attention to the large, elegantly designed room. My lips were formed into a thin line as I paced the room, my eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to understand my own damn feelings. I pushed harder and harder at our bonds, hoping our blood would tell me something. But nothing. I just couldn't figure it out.

And I didn't like that.

I didn't like not knowing what was wrong. I knew myself well enough to know that I needed to follow my instincts. I wouldn't be feeling this way if something wasn't wrong. They say parents always knew when their children were hurt because of some paternal instinct, because of some _feeling_. Maybe this triumvirate was the same. Maybe I shouldn't try and explain why I was feeling this way and just accept it. It just was.

Which meant I couldn't just sit back and let whatever was happening to continue.

Because something _wasn't_ right.

"Oh Godric is so going to get pissed at me for this." I muttered under my breath before making up my mind. I hurried into the bathroom where I had left my clothes from last night and threw them on before dashing out of the room, through Eric's bedroom, and out into the hallway. I gazed down the hallway to where Godric's bedroom was located and whispered a quick apology before trying to remember the quick tour Godric had given me last night.

Somehow I managed to find my way to the garage where I was halted to a stop in awe. There sat Eric's beloved red corvette, the car that if you even looked at wrong he would snap at you. Beside it was a sparkling, brand new black mustang just asking to be driven. I almost felt bad for grabbing the keys from its holder and unlocking the car, watching as the headlights lit up. Almost that is. Though I knew if I even got a single scratch on that car, Eric would likely murder me the moment his memories returned.

Of course, by that point, Godric would have likely murdered already.

"This probably isn't a good idea." I shook my head as I moved around the corvette to reach the mustang, lightly gliding my fingers over the pristine car. But at least I would be driving in style before I met with Godric's fury.

If I even made it to tonight.

* * *

><p>"Yeah this is definitely not one of my better ideas." I muttered to myself as I hiked through the woods to Sookie's house. I knew parking away from the telepath's house would be the safest for us all, but I never predicted how treacherous walking through the woods for a good mile or two was going to be. I was from Shreveport. I had lived in the city my entire life, only to fly off to an Ivy League school for four years. I was planning on living my life on the bustling streets of New York, not ducking and tripping through the backwoods of Louisiana.<p>

But I was doing this for Eric. I just couldn't get that nagging feeling out of the pit of my stomach. I knew once I was able to see him, to know for certain that he was safe and sound, that I would feel better. And the only way to do that was to come here, the last place on earth I wanted to venture. Seeing Sookie when I didn't need to wasn't going to be pleasant. It would take all the strength in the world that I could muster to not attack her for just looking at me the wrong way. But this was for Eric, this was for my peace of mind. I needed to keep myself in check. One wrong move and Sookie could go running to Bill, and that was the last thing we needed.

"Mother of hell..." I cursed under my breath as I nearly walked into a protruding tree branch, just barely ducking in time and keeping my head intact. I grumbled, glaring at the tree as I passed, only to find relief when I spotted light at the end of the tunnel – er, woods. "Oh thank god!"

I quickened my pace, careful not to trip over any roots or my own two feet, and was more than happy to reach the edge of the woods. I stood just at the tree line, taking in the house for the first time in daylight. It was a cute little thing, I couldn't deny that. I lived in a tiny little townhouse my entire childhood, only to move into an even smaller apartment while attending Yale. It wasn't until Eric and Godric entered my life that I slept in luxury. This darling little country house was beautiful, even I could admit that. It was a place you always imagined growing up, running around in the back, sipping sweet tea on the porch. It was a house right out of fantasies.

It was just another reason why I despised Sookie with a passion.

"Eric is mine." I had to whisper to myself in reminder. Eric was mine before he lost his memory, and he would be mine after those memories returned. Or at least, I hoped that would be true.

Shaking those thoughts away, I hurried across the manicured front lawn and right up the porch steps. I paused before the front door, pushing at those metaphysical walls that stubbornly sat between Eric and I. Thankfully, after last night's charades, I was easily able to break through those walls and latch onto that bond that we shared. Unfortunately, however, I didn't find anything that lessened my worries.

Because while I could feel Eric, while I could feel the sudden surge of happiness and free spirit that was flowing through his blood, quickly spreading through me like a wildfire, it was the fact that I couldn't feel him _here_ that sent a wave of fear right down my spine.

"Oh fuck." My heart was racing as I started pounding on the door. I couldn't distinguish where exactly Eric was, but I knew for certain that he wasn't inside of this house. I tried to push at our bond harder, I tried to break through that last tiny little barrier, but I could feel my focus beginning to diminish, an exhaustion washing over me. "Crap crap crap. Sookie!"

I tried calling for the blonde, hoping she would pop up out of nowhere and explain where Eric was. Had she had a change of heart? Had she run to Bill to hand the amnesiac vampire over? But no, that couldn't be the case. Because if Eric was in danger, or worse, dead, I wouldn't be feeling his happiness, his joy. I wouldn't be feeling him at all.

So then, where the hell was he?

"Sookie! Sookie open up!" I was sure I was going to end up breaking the door down with my continuous pounding. "Where the fuck are you!"

"Savannah?" a voice sounded behind me.

I twisted around on my heel, my eyes as wide as saucers, my face as pale as a vampire. "Where's Eric?"

Sookie looked almost panicked. No, scratch that, she _did_ look panicked.

"Where is he, Sookie?" I stormed off the porch and came to a stop before the blonde who was...holding a red blanket? "Where the hell is Eric?"

"How do you know he's not here?" She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Because I can feel him, but I can't feel him _here_. Where the hell is he?" I demanded, my anger beginning to peak. I seemed to have been in the right for coming here despite the fact that I knew Godric was going to be furious with me once he found out I left the house. But I just knew something wasn't right. That nagging feeling had bothered me from the moment the sun rose. And apparently, it wasn't just my imagination toying with my already fragile emotions. "I swear to god, if you've gone to Bill..."

"I haven't." she replied hurriedly, looking appalled even at the suggestion.

"So then where is he?" I crossed my arms over my chest, searching her face as if I could find all the answers. Besides the sheer panic, however, I couldn't find a hint as to where Eric could possibly be. "Well?"

"Well you see..." Sookie trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not exactly sure."

"What do you mean you're not exactly sure?" My eyes bugged out. "It's day time, Sookie! The sun's out! If Eric's outside right now he'll..."

"But you can feel him, so he's not." she pointed out, looking relieved herself. "He's alive, I just...I'm not sure where he ran off to."

"Why the hell would he run off? Godric ordered him back here last night after..."

"After what?" Sookie interrupted with a tilt of her head. "Where was he last night? He wasn't here when I first came home. And then..."

"And then what?" my eyes narrowed in suspicion. She knew something that she wasn't telling me. "And then what Sookie? Why would Eric just run off? He might not exactly be Eric, but he's got to know that being out in the sun isn't exactly a good thing."

"Well he's really not in the right frame of mind right now." Sookie gazed across the gravel driveway, looking like she was anywhere but in that moment.

"Sookie!" I reached over and shook her shoulder. "What do you know? You have to tell me. Eric might for some reason be alright now, but if he's out there alone for too long..."

"I know, I know, I know." Sookie sighed, pushing back the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. "It's fine, I have it all under control."

I raised an eyebrow at the telepath. Was she just fucking with me? How in the world did she have _any_ of this under control? Eric was _missing_ and we had no idea where he could be or how to find him. I tried once again to search through our bond, to try and locate exactly where he could be, but I couldn't latch onto that link. Like maybe a few more drops of my blood last night would have strengthened this bond just enough that I would have been able to find him. The only relief I had at the moment was knowing that I could still feel him at all. That meant he was alive. At least for now.

"How the hell do you have this under..." I was cut off, however, by a new arrival.

"Sookie?" a low, gruff voice called out.

The blonde immediately twisted around, a sigh of relief sounding from her lips. "Oh thank god, Alcide."

I eyed the newcomer, feeling on the edge at his sudden appearance. I had no idea who could be working for Bill during the day. For all I knew, this plaid wearing, muscled man could have been one of the King's lackeys. That as the last thing I needed. I didn't have Godric here to protect me. And I couldn't exactly use my necromancy in my defence against a living being.

"Thank you for coming, I didn't know who else to call."

"It's no problem, Sook." The man, Alcide I assumed, nodded, though his gaze had settled on me instead of the telepath. "Who's she?"

"Oh," Sookie glanced over her shoulder at me as if she had forgotten I was there at all. I just sent her a not so amused glare, my arms still tensely crossed over my chest as I started to tap my foot impatiently. We didn't have time for this. Every single minute that passed that Eric was missing, was another minute that could lead to danger for the vampire so unlike himself at the moment. "Oh she's a...just a friend."

Alcide seemed just as wary of me as I was of him. And for some reason, I began to let my guard down. He didn't seem to know who I was, unless he was just that damn good of an actor. If he was working for Bill, he probably would have snatched me right up on orders from the King. But he was still standing there, looking unsure of my presence just as I was unsure of his.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know nonetheless.

"Savannah, this is Alcide." Sookie finally formally introduced. "Alcide, this is Savannah. He's going to help me – us – find Eric."

"Mhmm, and how exactly is he going to do that?" I shot her a look as if she had two heads. "I can't even find him and I'm bonded to him."

Alcide seemed surprised by this statement. "Is she Northman's or something? I thought he..."

"It's a long story." Sookie hurriedly cut him off. "Look, we just really need to find Eric."

"How is he running around in the daylight anyways?" Alcide wondered as he began unbuttoned his plaid shirt.

My eyes just about bugged right out of my head again. Why was he undressing? Why was he undressing in front of us? And why did Sookie seem completely calm and collected about this man undressing in her front yard?

"He's a werewolf." Sookie explained, almost as if she could read my confused thoughts, though I knew for a fact that she couldn't. "And it's an even longer, stranger story. I'll tell you on the way."

Alcide just nodded, as if he was used to the obscure happenings of Louisiana, and simply tossed his shirt to the side and began on his pants. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he was a werewolf, not to mention the fact that he was _taking his clothes off_. I had to blink a few times to realize that I was staring at the extremely toned abdomen of the half naked man, and had to mentally slap myself for even enjoying the view.

Just because I was in a triumvirate and in love with two vampires, it didn't mean I wasn't blind. The man was drop dead gorgeous. His hair was dark chocolate brown and brushed back with the softest waves. There was stubble on his chin, but in that rustic handsome sort of way. Don't even get me started on his body. I could barely look away. There was no doubt that he was one of the best looking men I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Sookie."

I didn't seem to be the only one appreciating the werewolf's body, and Sookie began blushing and quickly turned her body around.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." She apologized.

I eyed the werewolf out the corner of my eye as he smirked, obviously pleased that she found him attractive enough to not want to look away. He must have caught my staring however, as he turned his gaze in my direction. I merely shrugged, closing my eyes and putting my hand over my orbs for good measure. I thought about peaking, but Godric and Eric's faces immediately popped into my head and I silently scolded myself. I was here to search for Eric, not to ogle another man's body. Even if that body did belong to a werewolf and was drop dead gorgeous.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me." Sookie thanked him once again while the werewolf shifted into his wolf form.

"You'd help me if I needed it."

"Sure would." Sookie agreed before an odd change was felt in the air.

It was like everything just shifted, like the world moved ever so slightly on its axis. I could practically taste the magic lingering in the air. I wondered for a moment if I was the only one who could notice the change, who could feel the slight chill blowing in the wind, but as I opened my eyes, I noticed Sookie shuddering across from me and I knew I wasn't just special like that. For once, anyways.

"Can you get his scent?" Sookie turned to gaze down at the beautiful white wolf with flecks of grey and brown in its shiny coat.

I could have sworn the wolf actually nodded at the telepath before suddenly taking off around the house. Sookie and I just stood there for a moment, staring at one another before suddenly a howl snapped us out of our trance.

"Let's go." Sookie immediately took off in the direction Alcide had gone.

I was left standing in the front yard, almost in disbelief at what just happened. Did I really just come here in search of Eric, jut to discover that he wasn't here, only for a god damn werewolf to shift in front of me and take off in search of said vampire?

"Well it isn't the strangest thing that's happened to me." I muttered under my breath before shrugging and jogging around the house in hopes I hadn't lost the two completely.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours the three of us were searching for Eric, two of us as humans and one as a werewolf. It still amazed me that I was in the presence of a werewolf. I mean, I knew other supernatural beings existed, they had to if vampires were real, if I was a necromancer. But to see it with my own eyes, that was just a whole other ball game. And this werewolf was helping us find a vampire. I may not know a whole lot about werewolves or even vampires, but I did like to think that all the movies and books got at least one thing right over the years and that they were mortal enemies. So then why was Alcide helping us?<p>

I snorted as I realized the obvious reason.

Sookie.

Sookie friggin Stackhouse.

I saw the look he gave her just before I closed my eyes, before he shifted in a wolf. He looked at her in the way Godric looked at me last night, like he wanted to ravage her body. What was it with these guys? What was it about Sookie that just drew them all in. Alright, so she was beautiful and was some rare mystical creature. So what? Everyone was acting as if she was the greatest thing since sliced bread. And I just didn't see it.

Godric would have told me that was just my jealousy talking. And he probably would have been right.

"...So Eric accidentally attacked my faerie godmother and the faerie blood can let him day walk some..." Sookie was trying to explain as the three of us hurried through the woods, Sookie and I trying to keep up to Alcide's quick form.

"Wait wait wait." I pulled to a stop, panting as I bent over to catch my breath. "Did you just say Eric attacked your _faerie godmother_? Who are you, fucking Cinderella?"

Sookie sent me the dirtiest look. Well wasn't she just a darling southern belle? "He _killed_ my faerie godmother actually."

I tried desperately not to burst out laughing. This just seemed absolutely ridiculous. Everything seemed ridiculous these days sadly.

"Anyways..." Sookie turned to focus her attention on Alcide, who had come to a sudden stop by a small lake not too far away. "There's no time to rest, Alcide, we've got to keep moving."

I frowned as I noticed Alcide sniffing the ground, as if searching for Eric's scent. The wolf suddenly just stopped, his nose pointed in the air. I wasn't exactly knowledgeable about wolves, but I had a sneaky feeling that was supposed to mean something.

"Ah, Sookie, I think he's found something." I pointed out as I hurried over to where Alcide stood, still in is wolf form. "Alcide? Is Eric close?"

I had my question answered not exactly in the way I was expecting.

A splash came from the middle of the lake, jolting all of our attentions to the Viking that suddenly burst right out of the water, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Sookie!" Eric's tone was so light, so much happier than I've ever heard him before. "Savannah! Where have you been?"

I was gobsmacked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Eric Northman was naked in the middle of a lake in the middle of the day looking as if he always belonged there. And he wasn't burnt to a crisp. There wasn't even a single wisp of smoke rising from his body. It was absolutely impossible.

"What the..." Sookie's eyes were just as wide as mine were.

"...hell." I finished for her, having to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "What the mother of hell."

"Come, come play with me. It's wonderful here." Eric motioned them into the water before splashing playfully. He looked like a fully grown child. A human child at that. He looked happy. Happy in a way I never thought Eric Northman ever could be. It was just so unreal. I felt like I was watching a different person entirely. And in a way, I suppose he was. "Come Savannah!"

"Is this for real?" I sent Sookie a look of complete and utter shock. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"It's the faerie blood." Sookie explained, though she appeared to be just as mystified as I felt. "He's as drunk as a skunk."

"You can say that again." I shook my head. "I've never seen him this way."

"Well he's not exactly the Eric we know, now is he."

For once, I think we both agreed on something.

"I am Aegir, god of the sea, and you Savannah, are Ran, my sea goddess." Eric proclaimed, and a small tiny part of me, a part of me that knew I shouldn't be enjoying any of this, was pleased that I was the one Eric saw as his sea goddess and not Sookie. Whatever tasting my blood had done, it had brought a small bit of Eric back to me. Was it selfish of me for wanting to offer him more, just so he would be completely mine again?

"There's big gators in there, you crazy Viking!" Sookie called out to Eric, who only splashed around in the water in response. "Get on out and let's go home before one of them chomps off your you-know-what."

I stifled a laugh as Eric spat out water as if he was a fountain. "Leave the sun to the water? Nope, I'll just kill all the sea monsters."

I never thought I would see the day Eric would be swimming around in some small, smelly Louisiana backwater lake threatening the monsters of the sea. It was almost so amusing that I didn't want to stop him. This was a side of Eric I never thought I would ever see. I've seen the angry, temperamental side of Eric far too many times. It was sort of nice to see this other side of him. Even if it was all due to that horrible witch, Marnie.

"We need to get him out of there." Sookie looked at me for help. "You have to do something."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're his...whatever." Sookie waved at the tall Viking playing in the water. "Either a gator is going to eat him or the sun is going to fry him. Do something."

I cursed under my breath but knew she was right. We had to do something. And as Eric didn't seem to want to listen to reason, enjoying the water and sun far too much for a vampire, I knew I would have to do something.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." I groaned before slipping off my shoes and taking tentative steps into the lake. I was just thankful the water was already warm from the hot sun and it wasn't too uncomfortable besides the mud beneath my feet. "Please don't let there be actual gators in here. Please don't let a gator eat me."

"I shall protect you!" Eric was at my side in a flash, grasping onto my waist with his arm and twirling me around in the water. I yelped in surprise at his surprising act, and I was afraid to admit it, but there was a small smile threatening to form at how playful he was being. "Gators! Krokodillers! Away beasts! Away from my sea goddess."

I couldn't help but laugh this time, my hands gripping his bare shoulders tightly as he held me so my feet weren't anywhere near the bottom of the lake. "Eric! We need to get out of the water."

"Never!" Eric shook his head, gazing at me like the happiest man in the world. "We shall rule the sea, my queen!"

"As nice as that sounds, I'm just afraid that you'll..."

"We shall swim, and fuck and...Where's Godric? Godric shall be our king."

"Godric is asleep, like you should be Eric." I tried my best not to just enjoy this to the point that it got dangerous for us all. As Sookie warned, eventually the effects of the blood were going to wear off, leaving Eric in risk to the affects of the burning sun. "We need to go back to Sookie's. Please. For me?"

"But I want to stay. You must stay. Godric must come. And Sookie. And...who is that dirty mutt?" Eric suddenly growled, nearly dropping me completely into the lake as his gaze fell on a now human Alcide. "Get away from her you mangy mutt!"

"Fuck you!" Alcide growled right back. "She wants me here."

"Eric, this is Alcide, our friend. He's going to help you." Sookie tried to calm the situation. "You don't want to fight him."

"Yes I do." Eric's eyes narrowed.

"No you don't, Eric." I shook my head, trying to reason with him. "Eric come on; let's just get out of the water and..."

"Prepare to die, you stinking dog." Eric threatened.

"Take a shot, you dumb shit fanger." Alcide took a step forward, making both Sookie and I blushed as we realized he was stark naked.

"Oh grow up you giant babies!" Sookie rolled her eyes, sending both pointed looks. "Alcide, stop making that noise. Eric, put up those fangs and do what I say!"

"No! I don't have to! Isn't that right my goddess?" Eric gave me the sweetest puppy dog smile and I just wanted to squeeze him and give him anything he wanted. But I knew that right now, in the middle of the day, it wasn't exactly the best time to be indulging the amnesiac vampire.

"No, Eric, you need to listen to us. Please, just come with us." I pleaded.

"But I don't wanna." he pouted, breaking my heart. "I want to play. I want to..."

I was completely stricken in horror as I began to feel burning beneath my hands. Smoke started to rise from his shoulders and my greatest fear finally came to light. Eric was burning.

"Oh god." My face paled completely. "Oh mother of god.

"I-I don't feel so good." Eric staggered, his grip beginning to loosen around me.

"Eric out of the water, now." I tried to urge him.

"But...but..." Eric shook his head, only to wince a moment later. "Savannah I hurt."

"I know." I slipped out of his arm and motioned Sookie into the water with the red blanket in her hands. "Let's just get you out of here, okay?"

"But I don't want to go back to the darkness." He sounded so sad, so broken that I didn't know what to say.

Sookie threw the blanket around Eric's form as I began to help him towards shore. Alcide, forgetting the threats thrown at him only seconds ago, moved to help the Viking onto solid ground.

"Just keep that blanket on and the sun at your back." He advised as Sookie and I pulled the burning vampire out of the water.

"Savannah...Sookie..." Eric cried out.

"Go." Sookie and I urged in unison.

"Run. We'll be right behind you Eric." I promised.

And that's exactly what Eric did. In only a blink of an eye, the vampire had sped out of sight, with Alcide quick on his heels in wolf form. I took a moment to inhale sharply before Sookie and I were back running after the wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've been waiting forever to write that scene! Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Another chapter on the way!


	48. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six:**

"I don't want to go back down there." Eric pouted.

Sookie was working on closing all the drapes in the living room so the sun couldn't reach Eric's stubborn body. Alcide was once again dressed, though he no longer looked like he had patience for the vampire. I'm sure if it was up to him, he would just push Eric into the cubby and lock him in. actually, I'm pretty sure Alcide probably would have just tossed him back out into the sun.

"Come on Eric, you know why you have to go down there" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was hard dealing with this new Eric. He really was like a child. And it was amusing at times, but right now, when all I wanted was for him to be safe underground, he was being stubborn as hell. "Please Eric. Please just go down there. Pretty please."

He looked as sad as he gazed down at me, the red blanket still around his naked form. I sent him an equally as sad look, hoping I would be able to break him down. It must have worked, as he sighed and finally nodded, climbing into the cubby and beginning his descent down.

"I'm going to..." I glanced over my shoulder to Sookie who seemed to understand and nodded. Alcide just grunted before storming from the house, the telepath rolling her eyes and following afterwards.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I waited until Eric had climbed down completely before following. I was surprised by what I found once I was completely in the cubby. It wasn't just a hole in the ground, that was for sure. There was an actual queen sized bed with a nightstand with a stack of books on top. Lights lit the room from every angle, and I was left speechless. Whatever Eric's intentions were when he had this room built, he certainly didn't do it half assed.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." Eric continued to pout as he stood awkwardly in the room.

"But you have to rest, Eric. You're a vampire, you rest during the day." I gently lifted the blanket off of him and was pleased when I found his skin returning to its glowing white complexion. "You're really lucky, Eric. Things could have gone a whole lot worse."

He looked more like a sad little boy than the strong, arrogant vampire I was so used to. "But I'm not tired. I want the sun. I want the sea."

"I know, Eric." I sighed, wishing I could just give him all of his desires. But unfortunately, what he wanted, I couldn't give.

"I want to swim. I want to swim with you. And Sookie. And Godric. We could all be happy."

It broke my heart to hear the sadness in his tone, to see his conflicted expression.

"I'm sorry, Eric." I slipped my hand into his as I sat him down, checking his form one last time for any burns. As I was gazing over his shoulder at his back, I suddenly stiffened as I felt a nose nestled into my hair, nuzzling against the crook of my neck. Eric took a long sniff of my scent and for a moment, I thought he was going to bite me again like last night. But he must have had an ounce of control this time, as he instead just pulled away, looking even sadder than before.

"You smell almost as good at that faerie." He mused.

"Well thanks, I guess." I pulled my hair over both shoulders so not to tempt him even further. "Just don't eat me, alright?"

"Never." Eric shook his head, raising a hand to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger. "I could never hurt you. Not like I did last night. Are you better now?"

"Yes." I nodded in assurance, offering him a small smile. "I'm all better now. Godric made sure of that."

Eric just nodded, though his once happy, free spirited nature quickly slipping away.

"You need to rest now, Eric, alright?" I urged encouragingly. "Just lay back and close your eyes."

"No." He shook his head.

"Eric." I went to lay my hand on his shoulder but he only flinched away.

"No."

"If you stay awake for much longer you're going to get the bleeds." I reminded him.

"I know what the bleeds are." He defended, though he didn't look one bit happy that I was right. Hm, well at least that aspect of him hadn't changed. He hated being wrong concerning anything.

"Eric..." I sighed. "You need your rest. Just go to sleep, please?"

"No." He shook his head stubbornly. "I want the sun."

"But you can't have the sun, Eric." I could feel the sorrow, the pain that was souring through him and it tore me apart. I hated to see Eric like this, to see him so lost, so sad, and there was just nothing I could do about it. "You need rest Eric, or else you'll get sick. I'm sorry I can't give you the sun, but that's the way it is. That's the way it's been for a thousand years now."

He just bowed his head sadly, making me feel like the worst person in the world. I wanted to take him in my arms and promise him everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't do that. Because I couldn't give him the sun and the water. I couldn't give him a peace of mind. All I could do was be there for him, and even that, I couldn't do.

"I have to go." I informed, dipping down until my lips were brushing across his cheek. "Godric will be furious with me if he finds out I'm here. I'll see you again tonight maybe. Just stay safe, okay Eric? Don't give Sookie any more grief...well maybe just a little."

As I turned to leave, I was surprised when Eric's hand snapped out and grabbed my wrist, holding me there in that spot, refusing to let me leave.

"Stay with me." the words were so soft, so low that I wasn't even sure I had heard him right. "Please."

My heart tumbled in my chest at those round blue eyes staring up at me helplessly.

"I don't want to be alone."

I knew I had to get back to the safe house. I knew that the longer I was here, the less safe it was becoming for us all. What if someone discovered my car? What if Bill smelt my scent? And then there was Godric. The moment he woke up to find me gone, hell was going to rise. I needed to get back in my car and hope and pray I could find my way back to Eric's.

But how could I possibly just leave when I had Eric Northman begging me to stay? How could I just leave him all alone when all he wanted was some companionship? I wasn't sure Sookie would oblige, and even if she did, she was the last person I wanted to be staying with Eric. I hated that he had to be here at all. I didn't have to stay for long, maybe just until Eric fell into his dead rest. And then I could scoot on out and pretend like I hadn't been here at all. I wouldn't feel guilty about leaving Eric, and Godric would never have to know.

"Okay." I nodded, moving back towards the Viking. "Okay I'll stay."

"Thank you." His eyes lit up.

My heart swelled and while I knew it was dangerous to stay here for longer than I needed to, I just couldn't say no to this man, not while he was like this, not while I felt I was fighting for his affection.

Neither of us uttered a word as we settled on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling as Eric shifted and squirmed beside me, trying to find a comfortable position to spend the next 8 hours. Finally, and to my surprise, he came to a stop on his side, his arm thrown around my waist in a too familiar way. I tensed at first, trying to stop myself from liking the feel of Eric's body against mine. This wasn't my Eric, at least not entirely. I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

But I was.

"Why are you so sad again?" Eric wondered as he shifted closer.

I could feel his gaze on me, and could see those bright blue eyes of his staring a hole right through me out the corner of my eye. I had to turn over onto my side to keep my emotions in check. This however, only caused Eric to tug me closer to him, pressing his chest up against my back. He was still naked, and even though it shouldn't have, it turned me on.

"My goddess?" his nose nuzzled through my locks before reaching the back of my neck. To feel him so close, in such an intimate way, it was just so difficult to keep myself in check. All I wanted as to turn over and take Eric right then and there. But then there was another part of me that just wanted to break down, to burst into tears. Because Eric and I hadn't been this way in too long. We hadn't been all lovey dovey. We could barely even stand to be around one another lately. And now he was holding me in the way that I used to love, whispering to me so softly that it actually both aroused and comforted me. And this was just wrong, wasn't it? To be feeling this way.

"I just..." my voice was threatening to crack. "I just miss you I guess."

"But I'm right here." He pressed even harder against me, his arm tightening around my waist.

"I know you are. But...you're just...you're different."

Eric was quiet for a moment, as if contemplatingmy confession. "You miss the other Eric."

"Yes and no." I admitted. "I miss the Eric that remembered who I was, that loved me, that always knew what to do in a tough situation. But...we hadn't been happy in a very long time. And I miss that Eric. I miss the Eric before all of this happened, before the witches came into our lives."

"I'm still Eric." He pointed out. "I could...I could love you."

I was melting at his words. This Eric didn't even know who I was. He didn't remember me, he didn't remember all the times we've spent together, he didn't even remember being a triumvirate. And yet here he was, offering to love me. And I so wanted to take him up on that offer. I wanted to turn around and kiss him. I wanted to stay in his arms for all of eternity, whether he ever regained his memories or not. All I've ever wanted was for him to love me. All I've ever wanted was for him to choose me like I had chosen him and Godric. And for a little while there, I wasn't sure if he would. And that scared me. I didn't want to lose him in any possible way, whether that be the true death, or just to Sookie. I just wanted him as mine, and here was my chance at that.

But it wasn't really Eric. This wasn't the man I had fallen in love with, at least not the Eric I knew. I knew he was still in there somewhere, that this all had to be coming from deep inside his heart. But this still wasn't the real Eric. Once he got his memories back, what would happen? Would he crawl back to Sookie? Would he remember being this way with me? Would he even want me after everything we've been through? Did I really want to set myself up for the ultimate heartbreak?

"But you don't want me." he sounded like a little boy had just lost his best friend. "You want the other Eric still."

"I just want something that's real, that's all." I sighed sadly. "And this...this isn't real."

"Yes it is. It could be." He insisted. "I'm right here. I could love you. I could love you more than he does."

"But what happens when you get your memories back." I pointed out. "What happens if you don't remember this? Or what happens if you do and you get freaked out?"

"I won't leave you." He vowed. "I could never leave you."

"You told me that once." I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. "But I'm not so sure if you ever planned on keeping that promise."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence. Maybe staying was a mistake. Maybe I should just leave now while I still could. But I just couldn't find the will to do that, to get up out of that bed and leave Eric. A part of me just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment in his arms. I knew it wasn't real, I knew reality would come crashing down around me soon enough. But for now, maybe this could be enough for me, even just for a little while.

"Do you love me?"

"With all of my heart, Eric. That's the problem." I slid my hand over his, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"It doesn't have to be."

I sighed, not knowing what to say to that. Instead, I just shifted against the vampire, searching for a comfortable spot. Eric tugged me even closer, his naked form completely curled around mine like a child hugging a teddy bear.

"You won't leave me, will you?" he asked in that sad voice of his that I could just never get used to.

"Never Eric. I could never leave you." I assured softly, the first tear slipping down my cheek. "You mean more to me than you'll ever realize."

"I want no one else."

"I only wish that was true for the other Eric too."

* * *

><p>It was a constant annoying buzzing that jolted me awake. At first, I wasn't sure where I was. I panicked. My heart raced, my breathing growing rapid as I tried to push myself out of the strange bed. But I couldn't. It felt like I was tethered to that bed, with binds that I couldn't break.<p>

"No, stay." A voice murmured in my ear, my memories of earlier this morning flashing back to me.

Eric had attacked and killed a full blooded faerie, only to get drunk and run off even as the sun rose, leading Sookie, Alcide and I to search for him until we ended up finding him playing in a gator infested lake. I almost had to smile when I thought about how goofy the vampire was splashing in the water.

"What's that sound?" Eric wondered out loud as I shook my thoughts from my head.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to piece together the noise we were both hearing. It took me a minute, still partially asleep, to realize it was my phone.

That's when it hit me.

"Oh fuck." I cursed, shooting straight up, though it was difficult with Eric's arm still firmly wrapped around me. "Oh fuck fuck fuck."

"What?" Eric questioned, tilting his head to the side as he too sat up.

"I fell asleep." I really started to panic now. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I was only supposed to stay there long enough for Eric to fall asleep and then leave so I could make it back before Godric even knew I was missing. But after weeks of not sleeping properly, of being absolutely exhausted, the first moment I had, being in Eric's arms and all, I just conked right out. "Oh fuck. What time is it, Eric?"

"I'm not sure." Eric frowned at my panicked tone. "But the sun has set, I can feel it."

"Oh major fuck." My eyes grew wide. "Oh this is not good. This is so not good."

"Why? What's wrong?" he raised a hand to caress my cheek.

I nearly melted at the action but quickly had to pull away. I couldn't let myself get distracted, not when I knew a very angry Godric was calling me. And in more ways than one. When the phone stopped ringing, I could feel a shudder run down my spine, a furious voice sounding in my head. Godric was _calling_ me, and he didn't sound happy at all. I could feel the rage, I could feel just how furious he was and I had to try and build that wall back up not to feel the lashing that was already starting to peek through.

"Godric's mad." Eric mused, his frown deepening as he shuddered. I totally forgot he would have been feeling the same anger that was sprouting from Godric as I was. "Why is he so angry?"

"Because I slept here." I sighed, pushing myself off the bed and running a hand through my hair. "I wasn't supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to leave at all. He's pissed."

"But you're here. With me." Eric insisted, standing in all of his naked glory beside me. "I'll protect you from all harm."

I forced on a smile as I grabbed the red blanket lying forgotten on the floor and pushed it into Eric's hands. "Do you have any clothes down here?"

Eric wrapped the blanket around him before pointing to the corner where a pair of shorts and the ugliest sleeveless hoodie sat.

"Put them on." I urged, before grabbing my phone. It was ringing again, making me cringe as I thought about whether or not I should answer it. I knew if I didn't, Godric would be even more furious. He just wanted to make sure I was safe, that I wasn't hurt. Maybe if I assured him I was fine, he wouldn't be too angry.

Fat chance of that happening.

"But..." Eric tried to argue.

"Please Eric, just put them on." I sent him a pointed look before inhaling sharply and raising the phone to my ear. "Hello..."

"Where are you?" Godric's voice was low, and I could practically hear him trying to restrain himself from saying something he might regret. "Where are you, Savannah?"

"I'm...ah..." I chewed on my bottom lip. If he knew I was with Eric, he would be pissed beyond belief. But I couldn't exactly lie to him. "I'm...er...I'm..."

"Where are you!" he roared through the phone, causing me to jump and nearly drop the phone.

"He's very angry." Eric muttered as he slipped the clothes on, looking absolutely ridiculous as he did so.

"Is that...are you with Eric?" Godric demanded to know. "Are you? Savannah, answer me."

"Please don't be mad." I whispered in a tiny voice.

"Mad? Don't be mad? I'm furious with you Savannah!" oh I knew that alright. Even with my metaphysical walls up, I could feel pinpricks on my body from the anger that was coursing through not only him, but Eric and me as well. "I told you not to leave. I told you to stay inside. I can't protect you during the day."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"It's just what? You couldn't trust me? Is that it? I told you Eric would be safe. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But he wasn't safe. Not exactly." I had to sit down before my body shook so much I lost my footing. "Something happened to Eric and I could feel it and I had to come here."

"Could Sookie not have handled it?"

"Well, er, maybe..." I trailed off, knowing that he was right. Sookie could have handled finding Eric without me, she had called Alcide in before I showed up after all. I didn't necessarily have to be here.

"Then why are you there!" I had only witnessed an angry Godric on a few occasions, and never had he ever raised his voice like he was now. It was almost frightening the growls that would sound over the phone, and if I hadn't of known Godric loved me, I probably would have run away screaming.

"Well, I..." I wasn't sure how to answer him. I knew I screwed up. I knew I was putting both my life and Eric's life on the line. We were all in danger now. We all had to take precautions. And here I was, tempting fate, practically throwing myself at Bill's feet. I wasn't exactly helping anything. "I'm sorry, Godric. I wasn't thinking. I just had to make sure Eric was alright, and then I sort of just fell asleep and..."

"No, you truly weren't thinking." Disappointment laced his words and I think that hurt more than anything. "I'm on my way."

"But..."

"I'm on my way, Savannah. Do not move. Do not leave. Do not even move, do you understand me? Just stay put."

I didn't have a chance to tell him that I understood as he just hung up the phone. I sighed as I bowed my head, wondering what version of Godric I would be faced with when he turned up here.

"Will he hurt you?" Eric asked in a small voice. "Will he hurt you for this? For defying him?"

I raised my gaze to look at him and shook my head in assurance. "No. Godric will probably yell, but he won't hurt me."

"Will he hurt me?" he looked like a little boy scared of his father. "He told me to come straight here. He ordered me to. And I defied him. I attacked that faerie. I put all of us in danger. How will he punish me?"

"Oh Eric..." I sighed, standing and immediately moving to his side. "Godric would never hurt you. He loves you. You're his progeny. He's just angry because he cares so much about us. He doesn't want anyone to hurt us, to hurt you. That's why he's so furious. It's not because he's going to hurt you, or me."

"Promise?" his eyes were wide as he stared down at me.

"I promise." I took his hand in mine and squeezed. I was going to say more, but Eric suddenly tensed, his head snapping towards the ladder leading out of the cubby hole. I frowned, not liking the sudden change in the Viking. "What? What's..."

I was cut off however, by his lips pressing against mine. My eyes grew wide in surprise, not expecting this Eric to be the first to make a move. I wasn't sure what to do, and instead just stood there, straight as a nail.

"There's someone upstairs." Eric whispered, his words vibrating against my lips.

When I realized Eric had only kissed me to keep me quiet, my heart broke just a little bit. Eric must have felt the sudden change in my emotions, as he quickly backed away from me, a sheepish little smile tugging at his lips shyly.

"Sorry." He muttered, though there was a small spark in his eyes that told me he wasn't as sorry as he said he was.

That gave me a little bit of hope.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there across from one another. I tried to keep my heart calm, as if there was a vampire above us, they would instantly know I was here. I tried to strain what was being said, but knew it was impossible. Eric on the other hand, was frowning deeply, able to hear every word spoken. And by his demeanor, it didn't sound good.

"Bill." He mouthed to me after a moment and my eyes grew even wider.

Oh fuck.

Oh we were really fucked now.

I braced myself for the King to come bursting down here to arrest us, to take us to our deaths. I waited and waited, but yet, nothing happened. Even Eric expected the worse by the way he was pressed against the wall. But the longer we waited, the more I was beginning to wonder what Sookie was doing up there to keep Bill from discovering us.

And then suddenly, the door to the cubby slammed open, a gust of wind blowing my hair back. I jumped back, expecting the worse, expecting Bill to appear before us.

I wasn't so sure the vampire actually standing in front of us was much better.

"Godric..." Eric was the first to speak, his eyes as wide as mine. The tension left his body, but I could tell that he was still unsure by his maker's appearance.

I tried not to look Godric in the eye. I tried not to look at him at all. I felt ashamed for defying him. I felt guilty for putting us all in danger.

"He's gone now." Godric spoke, his words being forced out. "Sookie managed to persuade Bill to believe neither of you were here."

I could only nod, still looking away as Godric took a step towards us. I could feel his glare boring right through me and I shifted uncomfortable.

"Eric, you are alright my son?"

"Yes Godric." Eric answered immediately, and I could tell he was still worried that Godric would punish him.

Godric didn't however. Me, on the other hand, I was pretty sure I was going to get a tongue lashing, and not the good kind.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Savannah." Godric had reached us and slipped a finger under my chin, forcing my gaze up to meet his. "You are not harmed in any way."

"No." I squeaked out.

"Good." He suddenly had me in his arms and before I knew it, we were out of the house in a flash. I yelped the minute he had taken off into the night sky, my eyes squeezing shut, my arms flying around Godric as if my life depended on it. I knew he wouldn't drop me just because he was angry, but at how fast and angrily he was flying, it might just turn out to be an accident.

"Godric, I'm..."

"Don't." he hissed with a shake of his head, not looking at me as he spoke. "Just don't, Savannah."

"But I'm..."

"Quiet."

I bowed my head, my bottom lip trembling as the vampire flew us to safety and far far away from Eric. I could feel Eric's confusion, his worries and fears. He didn't tempt flying after us, however, and instead just stayed at Sookie's like he had been commanded to last night. Which left me completely alone with a very furious two thousand year old vampire.

"I'm very furious with you, Savannah." His chest rumbled as he spoke so low, I almost couldn't hear him. "I've never been so furious with anyone before in my life."

"I'm sorry." I knew he didn't want to hear the words, but it was the only thing I could think of saying. Because I was sorry.

Though a part of me knew I wasn't as sorry as I was saying I was. Because being held in Eric's arms again, I felt happier than I've felt in a very long time. And I couldn't exactly be sorry about that.


End file.
